


JUST A LANDING

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 212,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт и Блейн никогда не были знакомы, им по 25 лет, и они живут в Нью Йорке. <br/>Блейн переезжает на новую квартиру... угадайте, кто его сосед по лестничной <br/>площадке?</p>
<p>Беты: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine">masturblaine</a></p>
<p>, <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Квартира.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JUST A LANDING](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105855) by Dreamer91. 



> **НЬЮ ЙОРК. 11 МАРТА 2012. 10:32 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

Вот уже почти сорок минут я сидел в этой машине, наблюдая за пейзажем Нью-Йорка, медленно меняющимся за окошком, и спрашивая себя, когда мой попутчик, а также гид и – увы – мой лучший друг решит, наконец, остановиться.

– Эта пытка скоро закончится? – спросил я его, сдерживая очередной раздражённый вздох.

– Мы почти на месте! – пробормотал он, продвигаясь мучительно медленно из-за постоянных пробок на дороге. Невероятно, насколько это явление перманентно в Нью-Йорке. В любой час дня и ночи можно застрять. Это практически неизбежно.

– Слушай, Бас... даже если я здесь _всего_ семь лет, я знаю Нью-Йорк как свои пять пальцев... так что я не понимаю, что мы...

– Немного доверия, ладно? Мне кажется, я не прошу о многом, Блейн! – он на мгновение отвлёкся от дороги, бросая на меня умоляющий взгляд. Я фыркнул, возвращаясь к разглядыванию красочных витрин и людей, спешащих вдоль тротуара. Мы находились на 14 авеню, недалеко от Ист-Ривер*, и я понятия не имел, куда мы направляемся.

– Это путешествие случаем не имеет какого-либо отношения к тому, что я ищу квартиру? – спросил я спустя несколько минут, уставившись на старушку в шляпке с цветочками, переходящую улицу перед нами. Я просто кожей почувствовал его ухмылку.

– Может быть... – он явно забавлялся.

– Я, кажется, просил тебя не вмешиваться в это... я не хочу жить в какой-нибудь дыре с крысами, скандальными соседями и проститутками под окнами. Как бы я не ценил твою трогательную заинтересованность в этом вопросе, думаю, будет лучше...

– Приехали! – воскликнул он с энтузиазмом, припарковывая, наконец, машину. Я бросил ошарашенный взгляд на дом, перед которым мы только что остановились, и чуть не поперхнулся собственной слюной. Я медленно повернулся к моему – теперь уже бывшему – лучшему другу и косо взглянул на него.

– Надеюсь, ты шутишь!

– Прости, почему? Здесь нет ни крыс, ни проституток ... что касается соседей, не знаю... я их не опрашивал... но...

– Себастиан! – прервал я его, проводя рукой по лицу. – Нижний Ист-Сайд... серьёзно?

– Я не понимаю, что ты этим хочешь сказать, Би... – ответил он слегка смущённо.

– Бастиан, мне придётся продать почку, чтобы платить аренду... а когда у меня закончатся органы, я буду вынужден выйти на улицу и составить компанию тем самым проституткам! – объяснил я, стараясь не брызгать слюной от возмущения. Будучи сыном крупного предпринимателя в Огайо, Себастиан никогда не испытывал недостатка в деньгах. "Проси, и воздастся" – таков был девиз в доме Смайтов. В некотором смысле, его родители компенсировали внимание, которого не могли ему дать, шестизначным счётом в банке. Вот только моя фамилия была не Смайт, и мой счёт в банке был... его практически не было. Просить деньги у моих я не мог. Наша семья не была богата, как Смайты, но нехватки в деньгах никогда не было. Однако, я ни разу не позволил себе просить их о помощи. Для меня это было бы жестоким поражением... после всех тех битв с моим отцом, чтобы получить немного свободы, чтобы покинуть Огайо и переехать в Нью-Йорк, не стоило возвращаться с повинной головой только из-за пары чеков. Возможно, мать и сделала бы это, но потом не удержалась бы, чтобы не попрекнуть. Поэтому с тех пор, как я поселился в Нью-Йорке – семь лет назад – я постоянно работал. Мне было неважно, где... главное, чтобы в конце месяца кошелёк не был пуст.

А вот насчёт жилья... До этого момента я проживал с Себастианом, моим лучшим другом – единственным человеком, на которого я всегда мог рассчитывать. Мы вместе учились и даже жили в одной комнате. Я знал его лучше, чем самого себя, и то, что мы поселились вместе, когда оба переехали сюда, было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Сначала всё шло хорошо: ты не достаёшь меня, я не достаю тебя, каждый платит половину аренды, и готовка по очереди. Так и было в первое время, пока не закончились деньги, которые моя мать потихоньку засунула мне в чемодан перед отъездом. После чего разделение оплаты от "пятьдесят на пятьдесят" перешло к "тридцать на семьдесят", потом к "десять на девяносто", а затем оплата аренды стала для меня только воспоминанием, и Себастиан начал оплачивать даже продукты. Тогда я стал работать ещё больше – по восемнадцать часов в день, спать мало и плохо, мотаться из одного конца города в другой, бывать дома всё реже и худеть. Себастиану вся эта ситуация не нравилась. Он даже хотел одолжить мне денег.

– Отдашь, когда сможешь, Би... это же не подарок! – заявил он, но я – немного из гордости, немного от усталости, после двадцати семи часов без сна – отказался. Я должен был справиться сам, должен был продемонстрировать это моим родителям, но, в первую очередь – самому себе. И в последнее время всё начинало налаживаться. Я работал в трёх местах: рано утром помогал в пекарне с приготовлением хлеба, оттуда сразу нёсся в супермаркет TriBeCa, где работал кладовщиком, после чего, полумёртвый – физически и морально – бежал домой принять душ и переодеться, чтобы мчаться к единственному месту работы, которое доставляло мне удовольствие. Я пел и играл на гитаре в одном пабе на западном берегу Манхэттена. Конечно, я уставал до чёртиков, и иногда мне хотелось плакать от этой бесконечной круговерти или от постоянной нехватки сна, но я понял, что если хочешь чего-то добиться, нужно сражаться, идти вперёд, сжав зубы. И, может, время от времени настраивать гитару и играть что-нибудь. Да, это, безусловно, помогало.

И именно потому, что в последнее время дела стали налаживаться, я решил оставить квартиру Себастиана. Хотя теперь я мог бы позволить себе оплачивать мою часть аренды, он бы ни за что не принял от меня денег. Так что мне нужно было найти что-то более подходящее по размеру и, по возможности, поближе к моим трём работам. Когда я впервые сказал об этом Себастиану, он поднял голову от книги по частному праву – да, Себастиан проходил практику после того, как блестяще защитил диплом по юриспруденции – и посмотрел на меня, как на умственно отсталого.

– Что тебя не устраивает в этой квартире? – спросил он. Я покраснел от стыда. Мой друг одним взглядом заставил меня почувствовать себя неблагодарной тварью.

– Всё устраивает, ты же знаешь... более того, мне никогда не отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты для меня делаешь, просто, видишь ли... мне нужно найти что-то... своё... – с трудом ответил я. Он удивлённо на меня уставился.

– Это твой дом, Блейн! – заметил он.

– Нет, Себастиан... я просто паразит, живущий за твой счёт в одной из комнат этой квартиры, который покупает продукты, расплачиваясь твоими деньгами, который готовит тебе ужин по четвергам и пылесосит за тебя, когда тебе нужно идти в контору... Это не мой дом! – я начал нервно ходить по кухне под его обеспокоенным взглядом. Наконец, он снял очки, которые надевал для чтения, и со вздохом положил их на книгу.

–Я думал, мы уже обсудили это, Би! – начал он устало, то ли из-за работы, то ли из-за того разговора, что я начал... опять. – Я не хочу твоих денег... я ничего от тебя не хочу. Мне достаточно знать, что ты где-то там, в доме, даже если всего на пару часов в день. Мне нравится находить твои разноцветные футболки в стиральной машине вместе с моими белыми рубашками. И, самое главное, мне нравится накрывать стол на двоих. Остальное меня не интересует! – у меня сжалось сердце.

– Бастиан...

– Серьёзно, Блейн... когда-нибудь ты найдёшь способ расплатиться со мной за всё это, потому что, ты ведь знаешь, я ничего за так не делаю... но сейчас не самый подходящий момент. Наслаждайся Нью-Йорком и принимай жизнь такой, какая она есть... ну, может, избегая стирать свои вещи с моими рубашками, – улыбнулся он. Я невольно закатил глаза. Это случилось всего один раз... какого чёрта? Зачем постоянно напоминать об этом? Разговор был окончен, приближалось время моей смены в пабе, и я убежал – как всегда. Но потом, на протяжении нескольких месяцев, я постоянно об этом думал – я был уверен, что жить отдельно было бы лучше для нас обоих. И кто-то там наверху меня услышал.

Так сложилось, что Себастиан познакомился с с очень усердным и невероятно энергичным парнем, Дэниелем, который был на два года моложе его и работал в той же юридической конторе. Он вошёл в его жизнь, как циклон. Они были просто коллегами, потом стали большими друзьями, а затем любовниками. И сейчас они вместе уже два года. Для меня, кто знает Себастиана практически всю жизнь, это было действительно странно. Он, самый непостоянный распутник всего западного побережья, остепенился и оценил преимущества моногамии. И у него это очень неплохо получалось. Дэниель был невероятным парнем, и мы быстро подружились. Нас объединила страсть к музыке и... Кэти Пэрри. И мы стали жить втроём. Теперь Дэниель проводил больше времени у нас, чем у себя дома, где жил со своими родителями, так что однажды Себастиан – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз – сказал:  
– Не понимаю, зачем ты продолжаешь мотаться к своим... собрал бы уже вещи, да переехал сюда. В моей постели для тебя место всегда найдётся.

Дэниель чуть не заплакал от радости и запрыгнул к нему на колени. А я постарался потихоньку убраться к себе, потому что подумал: после такого предложения... ну, как минимум, им нужно немного побыть наедине. Так что уже пять месяцев, как я, Себастиан и Дэниель живём под одной крышей, всё так же за счёт Смайта, который категорически отказался взимать плату со своего парня, несмотря на то, что последний неоднократно угрожал ему с ножом в руках. Для меня ситуация начинала становиться невыносимой. В течение тех нескольких часов, что я проводил дома, я чувствовал себя помехой, даже если, возвращаясь, заставал их невинно сидящими на диване за просмотром фильма, или натыкался на них в ванной, где один брился, а другой сушил волосы. И поэтому я в очередной раз с тяжким вздохом зашёл на кухню, где Себастиан, естественно, работал.

– Завтра я начинаю искать себе квартиру! – заявил я уверенно. Он поднял голову, но в этот раз не снял очки и не вздохнул. Хороший знак? 

Через несколько секунд, которые показались мне веками, он рассмеялся, озадачивая меня, и ответил:  
– А я буду рад помочь тебе в этом! – через секунду мы хохотали уже вместе, как два идиота.

Так началась моя охота. Мне нужно было найти приемлемую квартиру в Нью-Йорке, не слишком дорогую, по возможности, в спокойном квартале, на оптимальном расстоянии от паба, пекарни и супермаркета. Я хотел слишком многого? Себастиан очень старался, вероятно, начиная чувствовать необходимость избавиться от меня, только вот его параметры поиска сильно отличались от моих. До этого момента он показал мне аж пять квартир, и в лучшей вид из окон был на улицу с секс-шопами и ночными заведениями сомнительного характера. По этой причине я умолял моего друга держаться от дальнейших поисков подальше и ограничиться помощью в сборе чемоданов и переезде, как только я САМ найду подходящее место.

Но сейчас, в этой машине, напротив этого дома на Нижнем Ист-Сайде я понял, что целыми днями разговаривал, судя по всему, со стенкой. Тем не менее, он продолжал ободряюще улыбаться с явной, но непонятной мне гордостью.

– Не преувеличивай, Блейн... на этот раз, думаю, я нашёл то, что надо! Давай, вылезай, я тебе покажу!

– В прошлый раз ты тоже так думал, Себ... и нам пришлось удирать со всех ног от трансвестита в мини-юбке и на шпильках! – напомнил я, поглядывая на четырёхэтажный дом со стенами красного цвета, вполне невинного и пристойного вида. Себастиан ухмыльнулся, доставая из кармана ключи и открывая входную дверь.

– Окей, признаю, в тот раз я, наверное, дал маху...

– Наверное? 

– Уверяю тебя, на этот раз будет иначе. Тут я уверен на все сто! – мы вошли в подъезд, элегантно, хотя и скромно украшенный. В лифте мой друг продолжал улыбаться и вертеть ключи в руке, а я смотрел на него испуганно и подозрительно. Лифт остановился на четвёртом – и последнем – этаже, Себастиан направился к двери слева и вставил ключ.

– Ммм... Себастиан? – неуверенно сказал я, пока он открывал дверь и спокойно заходил внутрь.

– Да? – он развернулся и с любопытством уставился на меня, замерев в проходе.

– А это не должен делать, ну, не знаю... агент по недвижимости в пиджаке и галстуке, может, как-то более официально, и, главное, не в воскресенье? – спросил я, всё же проходя за ним внутрь.

– Смелее, Би, не стесняйся... абсолютно неофициально сегодня я буду твоим агентом по недвижимости без галстука, и с учётом того, какой нынче чудесный день, даже не потребую бонус за услуги! – и он подмигнул мне, приглашая осмотреться. Я робко сглотнул, после чего зашёл-таки, закрывая за собой дверь.

Я огляделся. Прихожая была маленькой и пустенькой, за исключением пары крючков для верхней одежды справа и довольно безвкусного ведёрка для зонтиков слева. Впереди по курсу открывался вид на большую – даже слишком – гостиную, с огромным угловым диваном, накрытым простынёй, прямоугольным столом, пустым и пыльным книжным шкафом и с парой картин, прислонённых к стенке. Слева была дверь, ведущая на кухню, которую с моей позиции я не мог разглядеть, а справа – дверь на балкон. Прямо напротив входной двери располагался узкий коридор, в котором виднелись ещё три двери, из которых две, вероятно, вели в ванную и в спальню.

– Можешь уже оторваться от половичка, Блейн... паркет тебя не съест! – позвал Себастиан, направляясь в кухню. Я встряхнулся, выходя из транса, и пошёл за ним. Кухня оказалась небольшой, но очень милой, с красивым деревянным столом.

– Окей, это кухня... я бы сказал, вполне приличная, окно выходит на ту улицу, где мы припарковались, плита в порядке, холодильник работает, всё будто специально устроено для рассеянного и вечно голодного холостяка вроде тебя, – объяснил он с видом эксперта. Я только хлопал глазами, не в силах сказать ни слова. После этого Смайт подтолкнул меня в сторону гостиной, которая из кухни казалась ещё больше, и с энтузиазмом заметил, что мебель практически новая, а в книжном шкафу как раз поместятся все мои книги и ноты. Не спрашивая моего мнения, он потащил меня в коридор и открыл первую из трёх дверей, за которой я обнаружил ванную. Великолепную ванную, со всеми прибамбасами и окном на восток. Дверь рядом вела в просторную спальню, в которой были, главным образом, здоровенная двуспальная кровать, чёрный шкаф под потолок и комод, расположенный под окном. Тут Себастиан мне хитренько улыбнулся, намекая, что с такой кроватью сам Бог велел завести какой-никакой роман. Или собаку. В этом он выбор оставлял за мной. После чего он подтолкнул меня к третьей двери. Это была маленькая кладовка, идеальная, чтобы припрятать весь мой творческий хаос... и собачью миску. И наконец, когда мне казалось, что я уже всё увидел, с энтузиазмом пятилетнего ребёнка, Себастиан подвёл меня к балкону и распахнул дверь. У меня перехватило дыхание: то, что я ошибочно считал балконом, оказалось террасой, обвитой с двух сторон какими-то ухоженными кустиками. Отсюда открывался великолепный вид на Ист-Ривер. В углу стояло белое кресло-качалка, а часть ограждения, не покрытая растительностью, отделяла эту террасу от соседней. Вид был потрясающий, и я не смог удержаться, чтобы не вообразить себя сидящим в этом кресле вечером, может, с гитарой, карандашом в зубах и нотами, разложенными на полу.

Эта часть Нью-Йорка, освещённая лишь уличными фонарями да фарами машин, могла бы стать прекрасным источником вдохновения...

– Ну... как тебе? – спросил, наконец, Себастиан, глядя на меня с надеждой.

– Себастиан... я...

– Знаю, знаю... пытаешься найти способ отблагодарить меня, но не можешь решить, с чего начать. Я тебе помогу... Себастиан, свет очей моих, я твой вечный должник... ты только что осчастливил меня этой квартирой, это как раз то, что мне нужно... Знаешь, как мы отпразднуем? Позовём Дэниеля, и все вместе пообедаем в тайском ресторанчике на седьмой авеню, ах, ясное дело... я угощаю! – и улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба.

– Себастиан! – окликнул я его, неохотно отводя взгляд от кресла.

– Что?

– Повторяю... надеюсь, ты шутишь... – втолковать ему, что и через тысячу лет я не смог бы позволить себе такую квартиру, казалось, было делом нешуточным.

– Я не понимаю, Би... квартира тебе нравится или... – пробормотал он неуверенно.

– Да! Себастиан, мне нравится... и даже очень... – я в отчаянии закатил глаза.

– Отлично! Тогда в чём проблема? – улыбнулся он снова.

– Проблема... – начал я, останавливаясь на секунду, когда заметил, что невольно повысил голос. Сейчас в роли шумного соседа оказался я сам... даже не живя в этом доме. Взяв себя в руки, я отрегулировал громкость и продолжил: – Нижний Ист-Сайд, Себастиан...

– Чёрт возьми, Блейн, если ты ещё раз произнесёшь название этого района, клянусь, я выброшу тебя с балкона! – возмутился он, проводя рукой по идеально уложенным волосам. Я молча скрестил руки на груди и злобно на него уставился. Рано или поздно дойдёт же до него разгадка этой тайны.

– Ну ладно, мы в Нижнем Ист-Сайде... и что? – спросил он наконец.

– Я. Не. Могу. Себе. Этого. Позволить! И ты это прекрасно знаешь! – ответил я раздражённо. В конце концов, это было дьявольски жестоко: показывать мне именно то, что я хотел, одновременно демонстрируя, что получить я это ни за что не смогу, просто по той причине, что у меня не будет достаточно денег. Даже через тысячу лет. Смайт приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.

– Если бы ты позволил мне закончить говорить, я бы объяснил, почему решил показать тебе такую прекрасную квартиру, в таком престижном районе, несмотря на твои весьма скромные средства, – сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы джинс.

– То есть? – скептически спросил я. Что он там ещё придумал?

– Видишь ли, один из компаньонов юридической фирмы, в которой я работаю, является владельцем этой прелестной квартирки. И он ищет, кому бы её сдать с тех пор, как его обожаемая и избалованная доченька отказалась от этого скромного подарка, который её папаша преподнес ей на двадцать первый день рождения... Слишком захолустный район, по её словам! 

– Погоди... твой начальник подарил эту квартиру... своей дочери на день рождения? – спросил я ошарашенно.

– Точно!

– А она... отказалась?

– Именно... – пожал он плечами.

– Хорошо... а причём здесь я? – спросил я, всё ещё ничего не понимая.

– Ну, я же тебе сказал, он ищет квартиросъёмщика, поскольку продавать это жильё сейчас абсолютно невыгодно. Так что позавчера он меня спросил, не знаю ли я кого-нибудь, кому это могло бы быть интересно! – и он мне подмигнул с видом заговорщика. Надо же, какое совпадение. Жаль только, что речь всё ещё шла о квартире в самом центре, которая стоила явно больше тысячи в месяц. Мы были в двадцати минутах от Бродвея, чёрт возьми!

– И сколько он хочет в месяц? – спросил я, мысленно зажмурившись в ожидании контрольного выстрела в голову. И тут улыбка моего друга стала ещё шире.

– На твоё усмотрение!

– П-прости?

– Ну да... деньги для него не проблема, он не собирается наживаться на аренде... он хочет некую символическую плату. Он сказал, что и сотня в месяц ему подойдёт, главное, чтобы я нашёл ему порядочного и спокойного человека, который поддерживал бы это место в порядке. И это как раз твой случай! – довольно заявил он. Я не мог поверить. Это не могло быть правдой. Он действительно нашёл мне идеальную квартиру в идеальном квартале... за сотню в месяц? Это такая шутка? Где-то припрятана телекамера?

– Ну, что скажешь? Разве я не лучше всех? – спросил он, заразительно улыбаясь. И я не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Через мгновение я повис у него на шее.

– Поверить не могу, Бас... я просто не могу поверить! – заорал я, наплевав на спокойствие соседей – моих будущих соседей – но я не мог сдержать эмоций. 

– Так что? Звоню хозяину, чтобы заключить сделку? – задал он риторический вопрос, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза.

– Ты ещё спрашиваешь... немедленно! – я расхохотался, заражая и его. Себастиан вынул телефон из кармана и набрал номер.

– Мистер Фабрей? Это Себастиан Смайт. Я звоню вам по поводу той квартиры... – за несколько секунд паузы я успел покрыться холодным потом.

А вдруг он передумал? Или решил увеличить аренду…? Улыбка Себастиана мгновенно меня успокоила.

– Вот именно... Я только что нашёл вашего будущего квартиросъёмщика.

 

* Ист-Ри́вер – судоходный пролив в городе Нью-Йорке между заливом Аппер-Нью-Йорк и проливомЛонг-Айленд-Саунд, отделяющий нью-йоркские районы Манхэттен и Бронкс от Бруклина и Квина. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/57/Brooklyn_Manhattan_Williamsburg_Bridges.jpg/800px-Brooklyn_Manhattan_Williamsburg_Bridges.jpg  
**Нижний Ист-Сайд – район в юго-восточной части Манхэттена. Традиционно был эмигрантским, рабочим районом. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cd/OrchardandRivington.jpg/800px-OrchardandRivington.jpg


	2. Мельком...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 11 МАРТА 2012. 11:13 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Я опаздывал – впрочем, ничего нового в этом не было. Хотя, мысленно пробегая график перемещений, составленный мной вчера с целью явиться вовремя на все назначенные встречи, ошибок я не находил. Я проснулся в шесть тридцать, как обычно, оделся, позавтракал и забежал к себе в контору, чтобы забрать образцы для показа на следующей неделе, а затем отнёс их в ателье. После чего я должен был встретиться с моим шефом, чтобы отобрать трёх новых моделей для рекламной кампании купальников 2013. Следующим делом я метнулся в редакцию, потому что должен был присутствовать на обзоре печати в конференц-зале... И вот тут мне пришлось со всех ног рвануть домой за эскизами, которые я начисто забыл отнести утром в ателье "Ив Сен Лоран" в Челси. И что у меня с головой? Почему мне больше не удаётся быть собранным и расторопным, как когда-то? Может, я тупею со временем?

Я проехал два перекрёстка, даже не глядя, так что второй раз такси просто чудом не врезалось в меня - очевидно, меня оберегала чёртова аура моего шефа, мистера Ченга, который со своей азиатской невозмутимостью не давал мне даже расшибиться в лепёшку по собственной воле. Тем не менее, я сумел добраться до дома и даже найти ключ от входной двери. Я подскочил к лифту, который был, само собой разумеется, на последнем этаже и начал нетерпеливо жать на кнопку вызова. Лифт не реагировал. Да что он, сломался что ли? И ведь только утром... нет, утром я спустился пешком. Но в этот момент я действительно спешил, да к тому же, этой пробежкой я, кажется, вывел из строя одно лёгкое и селезёнку. Мне не удалось бы подняться и на пару ступенек. Нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, я снова начал нажимать на вызов.

\- Ну же, глупая тарахтелка... давай... я же из-за тебя опоздаю! - как ни странно, это подействовало, потому что на маленьком мониторчике высветилась стрелочка вниз. Я вздохнул, стараясь изо всех сил не глядеть на часы, дабы не психовать ещё больше, и невольно начал слегка подпрыгивать, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить напряжение. Проклятье, и ведь всего четыре этажа! А если бы их было пятнадцать, как бы долго он ехал? Сколько, чёрт возьми, люди, живущие в небоскрёбах, должны ждать внизу лифт, который едет, скажем, со сто тринадцатого этажа? Что, у них кабинки лифта оснащены баром и салоном красоты?

Ведь если нет – это нереально.

Наконец, двери, открывшиеся со знакомым звонком, заставили меня непроизвольно улыбнуться. Я попытался вскочить внутрь, но не тут-то было: двое мужчин в тот же самый момент выходили из лифта.

\- Ой... прошу прощения! - пробормотал я, краснея. Ну что за идиот! Я совершенно не заметил, что лифт был занят, настолько был на взводе из-за этой дурацкой спешки и страха опоздать. Вот именно, ты опаздываешь! Пошевеливайся!

\- Да ничего, без проблем! - ответил с улыбкой один из них, тот, что повыше, с любопытством разглядывая меня своими зелёными глазами. Я, естественно, покраснел ещё сильнее, спрашивая себя, что такого в моём лице, чтобы этот незнакомец так на меня пялился. Конечно, мои коллеги и мой парень говорили мне об этом не раз... кажется, я легко привлекаю внимание, даже молча стоя в уголке, но чтобы разглядывать меня вот так... этот тип меня словно бы... изучал?

Двое вышли из кабины, и я быстро окинул взглядом второго, что пониже, который склонился над мобильником, набирая сообщение со скоростью света. Он был так сосредоточен на своём занятии, что я не смог взглянуть ему в глаза, зато его волосы привлекли моё внимание: масса чёрных кудряшек, казавшаяся странным образом одновременно бесформенной и уложенной, подскакивавшая в такт его шагам. Слегка кивнув, чтобы не показаться невоспитанным, я вошёл в кабину и тут же оказался в облаке парфюма, очевидно, оставленном кем-то из них. Я моментально узнал аромат: это был 212 Каролины Херрера, один из моих любимых. Боже мой, которого из этих парней я должен благодарить за такой утренний подарок?

Я в последний раз поднял глаза: теперь высокий стоял спиной ко мне, говоря по телефону, а второй, только что ответивший на звонок, повернулся к ещё открытому лифту. В момент, когда автоматические двери закрывались, я увидел то, от чего у меня перехватило дыхание: глаза неопределённого цвета – золотого, зелёного, орехового – но, тем не менее, невероятно красивого, встретились с моими и не отпускали, пока закрывшиеся двери нас не разделили, возвращая меня к жестокой действительности.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 11 МАРТА 2012. 15:25 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

\- Ты не представляешь... это было ужасно! - воскликнула модель с отвращением, пока гримёрша наносила ей румяна, а парикмахер укладывал волосы.

\- Отчего же, Сантана, я тебе верю... действительно, это, наверняка, было отвратительно! - сказал я несколько раздражённо, проводя мысленный обзор тех дел, которые я получил от шефа после того, как он устроил мне разнос - очень сдержанный, очень в духе дзен - за опоздание. Сантана, модель испанских кровей, которую мы отобрали для новой рекламы белья нашего агентства, продолжала рассказывать в мельчайших подробностях о чём-то, что случилось с ней после показа мод в Милане. Но я, откровенно говоря, не слушал.

Когда я только начинал здесь работать, аж пять лет назад, преисполненный энтузиазма и благих намерений, могу поклясться: я бы руку отдал за то, чтобы вот так спокойно болтать с одной из этих моделей – фотографии которых красовались на обложках важных журналов – только чтобы иметь возможность сказать "Я её знаю, я говорил с ней перед тем, как была сделана эта фотография!" Но, к счастью, эйфория проходит. Ничто уже больше не возбуждало во мне прежнего энтузиазма, и, несмотря на то, что я работал там, где всегда мечтал - в агентстве моды в самом центре Нью-Йорка - я не был счастлив. Да, конечно, я занимался тем, чем всегда хотел, ради чего покинул мой занюханный городишко... и всё же… Я чувствовал, что было нечто, чего мне отчаянно не хватало. Может, по той причине, что, невзирая на работу, связанную с миром моды, мне ни разу не довелось реализовать ни одного из моих эскизов, и я ни разу не получил ответа на мои предложения от различных агентств. Правда была в том, что я хотел СОЗДАВАТЬ моду, а не быть просто маленьким колёсиком этого механизма. Я хотел выйти на подиум вместе с моими моделями, рыдать, как ребёнок, во время моего первого показа, пока публика аплодирует стоя. Я мечтал, чтобы марка "Курт Хаммел" стала известной во всём мире... ну, ладно, для начала - в Нью-Йорке.

Но довольно скоро мне пришлось встретиться лицом к лицу с грубой реальностью, и я понял, что, как бы трудолюбив и талантлив ты ни был, все равно останешься никем – простым разнорабочим на побегушках у того, кто сумел воспользоваться деньгами и связями и пробился наверх. У меня были талант и страсть. У них - деньги. К сожалению, я начинал осознавать, что только они и имели значение.

Мне здорово повезло найти эту работу в агентстве мистера Ченга, известного промышленника восточного происхождения, который, практически как хобби, руководил агентством "Мечты из ткани". Я сразу почувствовал себя здесь на своём месте. Моя сексуальная ориентация в этом кругу не являлась ограничением, более того... это даже помогало, было неким ярлыком, дающим всем сразу понять, что я разбираюсь в моде, потому что, будем честными, геи рождены, чтобы создавать моду и следовать ей, верно?

И в этом круговороте моделей, гримёров и стилистов я познакомился с Дэвидом. Ему было тридцать, и он был модным фотографом. Вначале он даже был помолвлен с девушкой, какой-то Элеонорой. Потом, не знаю, что там у него перевернулось в мозгах, но однажды он просто прижал меня к стенке в коридоре агентства и поцеловал. И с тех пор, вот уже четыре года, мы встречались: были взлёты и падения, ссоры и мнимые расставания, и много-много примирительного секса. Он был моим первым и единственным парнем. Да, потому что найти парня-гея там, откуда я приехал, было практически невозможно. В этом смысле Нью-Йорк принёс мне удачу. Я не был уверен, что люблю Дэвида. Мне было хорошо с ним, я знал, что нравлюсь ему - и даже очень - но, прежде всего, он был единственным близким человеком, который у меня остался после смерти моего отца. Мне было достаточно знать, что он думает обо мне время от времени, получать изредка какое-нибудь глупое сообщение от него, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Не счастливым, просто... лучше. Как и моя работа. Наверное, это неправильно, но у меня склонность довольствоваться тем, что имею – возможно, необоснованно надеясь, что однажды у меня будет всё: парень, которого я буду действительно любить и работа, которая будет приносить мне настоящее удовлетворение.

\- Курт... ты меня слушаешь? - спросила Сантана, дёргая меня за руку. Ну вот, я опять размечтался.

\- Да... Сантана, прости... я отвлёкся на минутку. Что ты говорила? - сказал я, пока гримёрша собирала свой чемоданчик, а парикмахер фиксировал её причёску лаком.

\- Я спросила, ты занимаешься организацией благотворительного вечера Гансвурт? Я слышала, там будут все лучшие стилисты, известные исполнители и актёры, промышленники...

\- И, само собой, ты тоже хотела бы там оказаться, или я ошибаюсь? - хитро спросил я, заставляя её слегка покраснеть.

\- Разумеется! Нужно же показать себя! - ответила она, любуясь на собственное отражение в зеркало и встряхивая головой.

\- Сантана... тебе не нужно присутствовать на светских приёмах, чтобы тебя заметили. Я должен напомнить, что твой менеджер открыл тебя в супермаркете, когда ты закупала продукты, одетая в спортивный костюм? - заметил я, встав позади и наблюдая за ней через зеркало. Она благодарно улыбнулась и развернулась ко мне.

\- Ты прекрасна, Сан, и если мир ещё этого не понял, то после этой фотосессии у них дух захватит, слово профи! - и я ей подмигнул.

Она рассмеялась, поправляя лямки бикини, в котором должна была скоро сниматься.

\- Спасибо, Курт, ты настоящий друг. Иногда мне не верится, что ты действительно гей. Ты мог бы быть идеальным женихом для меня! - пошутила она, вставая.

\- Ммм... я об этом подумаю... может, если завтра я вдруг превращусь в натурала, я непременно тебе звякну, - после этого она отправилась работать, а я подошёл к другой гримёрше, чтобы дать указания по поводу следующей модели.

Сантана была одной из немногих моделей, к которым я испытывал симпатию. И, несмотря на свою захватывающую красоту – я всего лишь гей, не слепой – она не была ни глупой, ни наивной. Ей всегда удавалось противостоять неизбежным домогательствам: обычное дело, какая-нибудь шишка обещает молоденькой начинающей модели славу и деньги за простой перепих. Сантана никогда не опускалась до подобных вещей. Всё, чего она достигла, досталось ей благодаря труду и естественному таланту... ну, и её менеджеру, своего рода ветерану, некоему Сэму Эвансу. Он был немного странным типом с огромным рыбьим ртом - по определению Сантаны - и странной чёлкой, вызывающей в памяти бой-бэнд прежних лет. В любом случае, даже если у него был спорный вкус в одежде и неопределённая сексуальная ориентация – по мне, так он точно был геем, Сантана же считала, что он просто слишком занят, чтобы заводить отношения. Он был весьма способным в своём деле, и сумел сделать карьеру многих моделей, некоторые из которых стали известными даже за океаном.

В этот момент мой мобильник ожил, и, спрашивая себя, кто бы это мог меня беспокоить в такой час, я ответил, не взглянув на экран.

\- Да?

\- Курт... это я!

\- Ох, привет, Мерседес... как приятно тебя слышать! - я действительно был очень рад. Она была одной из немногих одноклассников, с которыми я поддерживал связь после школы.

\- Извини, если побеспокоила, ты, наверное, занят...

\- Да нет, что ты... говори... - ободрил я её, указывая гримёрше цвета, которые стоило использовать для светловолосой модели формата Барби, сидящей перед зеркалом.

\- Я тут подумала, сегодня вечером ты занят? Мне бы хотелось поужинать с тобой, ну, знаешь, как в старые времена. Я присмотрела одно милое местечко. Не волнуйся, там очень спокойно и уютно. Если ты не против поболтать со старой подругой... - она произнесла это таким тоном, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Воспоминания о наших девичниках в школьные времена у неё дома заставили меня улыбнуться. Я скучал по тем временам, столько времени прошло... Мерседес абсолютно права, надо нагонять упущенное.

\- Конечно, милая, для тебя я всегда найду время. Увидимся в восемь? - спросил я, торопливо шагая к съёмочной площадке, где Сантана позировала, растянувшись на капоте старого антикварного автомобиля.

\- Отлично. Я за тобой заеду. Тебе понравится это место, - подруга была явно довольна.

\- Скажи мне хоть, как одеться! 

\- Думаю, классический стиль а-ля "Курт Хаммел" вполне подойдёт! - рассмеялась она, после чего я услышал, как её позвали, и нам пришлось распрощаться.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 11 МАРТА 2012. 20:40 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

\- Ну что, Курт, тебе нравится? - спросила подруга, когда мы уселись за столик. Я огляделся, с удивлением замечая, что внутри было полно народа, хотя мы находились в заведении, о котором я никогда даже не слышал. Мне пришлось, однако, признать, что обставлено оно было со вкусом. Это был, своего рода ирландский паб с деревянным баром вдоль всей стены, на котором красовалось множество пивных автоматов, и маленькой сценой, располагавшейся напротив нашего столика. Всё было очень даже неплохо.

\- Да, мне нравится... ты в таких вещах разбираешься, не к чему придраться! - воскликнул я, улыбаясь, когда блондинка с веснушками на лице и сияющими голубыми глазами подошла к нашему столику и объявила:

\- Добрый вечер... Я Бриттани, но можете звать меня Бритт, я буду вашей персональной официанткой сегодня вечером! - и, вытащив из кармана фартучка блокнот и карандаш, она посмотрела на нас выжидающе.

\- Ничего себе... у нас даже есть персональная официантка... видал, какое заведение я нам отыскала, Курт! - пихнула меня локотком в бок Мерседес. Блондиночка расхохоталась.

\- На самом деле, я одна здесь обслуживаю столики, так что... - она произнесла это так невинно и с такой милой улыбкой, что мы рассмеялись вслед за ней. Потом мы заказали пару сэндвичей и по пиву, после чего Бриттани исчезла в кухне. Тем временем все столики оказались занятыми, и новые посетители располагались за стойкой бара, в ожидании свободных мест.

\- Ну, рассказывай, как у тебя дела? - спросила Мерседес через пару минут, отрывая меня от изучения окружающего пространства, что я всегда делал в новом месте.

\- Всё как всегда... много работы, мало времени для себя... зато на прошлой неделе мне довелось лично увидеть Валентино, ты не представляешь, какая у него натянутая кожа... он превратился в собственную карикатуру! - одно воспоминание вызывало смех. Встреча с известным стилистом не приводила меня больше в восторг как когда-то. Теперь уже нет.

Мерседес одарила меня улыбкой.

\- А Дэвид? Как он? - осторожно спросила она. На несколько секунд я затаил дыхание, рассеянно наблюдая за пивной пеной, начинавшей медленно оседать в моей кружке.

\- Он... с ним всё в порядке, - неохотно ответил я, отводя взгляд.

Только сейчас я вспомнил причину, которая заставила нас с подругой постепенно отдалиться, несмотря на то, что в последние годы старшей школы мы были практически неразлучны. Дэвид и Мерседес не переносили друг друга. Я никогда не мог понять, шла ли речь о простой несовместимости или о чём-то, что произошло между ними, и о чём я не знал. Что мне было известно, так это то, что как только я стал официально встречаться с Дэвидом, я столь же официально перестал проводить время с Мерседес. Лишь однажды я попытался спросить подругу, почему она никогда не хотела пойти с нами поужинать, или почему отказывалась прийти ко мне в гости, когда там был Дэвид. Она - помню, как будто это было вчера - посмотрела на меня со странным выражением и сказала:

\- Не знаю, Курт... Дэвид меня раздражает... мне рядом с ним тревожно. Но что меня беспокоит больше всего, это что ты так сильно к нему привязался. Я переживаю за тебя!

\- Переживаешь за меня? Мерседес, да что...

\- Только одно, Курт... будь с ним осторожен, - и на этом она закрыла вопрос, придумав оправдание и буквально сбежав из моего дома. Это было три года назад. С тех пор мы с Мерседес виделись, может, раз десять. Отговорка была всегда одна и та же: я занят на моей работе, она занята на своей - Мерседес работала в театре тренером по вокалу - и ни один из двоих, казалось, не был этим сильно расстроен. Однако, когда мне выдавалась пара свободных минут, и я задумывался об этом, то приходилось признать, что я скучал по ней ужасно. Мне не хватало её искренней улыбки, её поразительной энергии и, главное, её несокрушимой веры в себя, благодаря которой, много раз я и сам смог подняться в тяжёлые моменты. Мерседес была моей единственной настоящей подругой, единственной, кто сумел оценить меня ещё до того, как я стал ассистентом мистера Ченга, когда я был просто подростком геем в школе, полной накачанных футболистов и гомофобов. Я никогда не смог бы отблагодарить её за всё то, что она для меня сделала.

\- Интересно, сегодня будет кто-нибудь петь? - спросила она вдруг, указывая на маленькую сцену с микрофоном посередине. Я невольно улыбнулся другим, приятным воспоминаниям. Воспоминаниям о просторном светлом кабинете с красными стульями и о профессоре, в свободное время преподававшем испанский, которого не знал, но зато знал о всех надеждах и мечтах, выраженных в прекрасных песнях.

\- Ты могла бы спеть! - подначил я подругу. 

\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь... Курт, я больше не пою, - проговорила она, опуская взгляд.

\- Да, Мерс, я знаю... только всё ещё не понимаю, почему! - вздохнул я. Она покачала головой, снова глядя на микрофон.

\- Ты тоже больше этого не делаешь, насколько я знаю, - ответила она неохотно. Моё сердце пропустило пару ударов. Петь. Петь. _Петь._

\- Ты отлично знаешь причину! - отрезал я раздражённо. Некоторые темы были для меня болезненны, и она была в курсе. Я был удивлён, как Мерседес, несмотря на это, несмотря на то, что в **тот** день она была со мной... плакала со мной, как могла моя подруга спрашивать об этом.

\- Курт... прошло шесть лет... почему ты продолжаешь прятаться за этим... алиби? - спросила она, опираясь на стол локтями. Мои глаза начинали жечь слёзы, просящиеся наружу.

\- Смерть моего отца - не алиби, Мерседес! - произнёс я, скандируя каждое слово. - Это факт! Всё!

\- Это не оправдание, Курт! - упрекнула она меня. Мне хотелось ответить, что я не искал оправданий. Я просто не хотел об этом говорить. Прошло шесть лет, но мне было больно каждый чёртов день, как если бы я жил с ножом в сердце. И петь, делать то, что всегда получалось у меня естественно, как дышать, прежде чем всё... изменилось... от этого мне было только хуже. Тогда я просто перестал это делать. Не о чем было говорить.

\- Я не пою, мне жаль!

\- Мне жаль больше, - сказала она тихонько, надеясь, возможно, что я не услышу. В этот момент Бриттани поставила перед нами тарелки с сэндвичами и убежала к другому столику. Великолепно, у меня пропал аппетит.

\- Мне надо в туалет, я быстро! - я вскочил, не ожидая ответа, схватил телефон и сбежал в мужской туалет. Оказавшись перед зеркалом, я тяжко вздохнул: вид у меня был отвратительный. В некоторой степени, конечно, это было из-за накопившейся в последнее время усталости и постоянного стресса на работе, но, в основном, я был расстроен этим разговором с Мерседес. Я выходил из дома с наилучшими намерениями провести спокойный вечер с подругой, поесть чего-нибудь вкусненького, болтая о том, о сём. И каким-то образом за полчаса всё полетело к чертям. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хотелось, это убежать и спрятаться в своей квартире. 

Внезапно мой мобильник зазвонил, и я поспешил взглянуть, кто это был, отвернувшись от зеркала.

\- Да?

\- Эй, Курт... ты где? - взволнованный голос моего парня заставил меня зажмуриться.

\- Дэвид... привет... я в одном пабе с Мерседес. Мы давненько не виделись, вот и решили...

\- И чего тебе стоило предупредить меня? - спросил он нервно.

\- Да, прости... ты прав... не знаю, о чём я только думаю в последнее время... - пробормотал я монотонно, проводя рукой по лицу. Вот... это был ещё один разговор, которого бы я с удовольствием избежал.

\- Уж точно не обо мне!

\- Ну пожалуйста, Дэйв... не начинай...

\- Не начинать что, Курт? Не напоминать тебе, что уже десять дней, как мы не виделись... десять грёбанных дней, в которые ты не смог найти пару часов для твоего парня? Мы об этом говорим, Курт? - говорил он, постепенно выходя из себя.

\- Нет, думаю, нет... - промямлил я, прислоняясь спиной к раковине и проклиная себя за то, что вышел сегодня вечером из дома.

\- Однако время для твоей подруги ты всегда находишь... да? - едко заметил он, и это было уже слишком даже для меня.

\- Боже, Дэвид... это всего лишь ужин со старой подругой... чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я закрылся в доме и ждал, когда ты заявишься, по-быстрому трахнешь меня, а потом соберёшь свои шмотки и уйдёшь, оставляя одного, как всегда? - крикнул я, не сдержавшись. К чёрту общественное место, к чёрту " вечно тихий и мирный Курт ".

Только тогда я заметил одну вещь. А именно то, что в туалете я был не один. Неожиданно одна из дверей справа от меня очень медленно открылась, и оттуда, с низко, очень низко опущенной головой вышел парень. Я мгновенно покраснел, как рак.

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт..._

Парень подошёл к другой раковине, и всё так же не поднимая головы, взял немного мыла и открыл воду. Я тоже невольно опустил глаза...на его тёмные облегающие джинсы. Ну и осрамился же я! Дэвид принялся изрыгать проклятья на всех языках мира, включая мёртвые, но в тот момент меня это не трогало. Я чувствовал себя дико неловко, потому что минуту назад спустил в унитаз всё моё достоинство перед ни в чём не повинным незнакомцем.

Вышеупомянутый же незнакомец поднял, наконец, голову, и мы оказались на расстоянии в полметра, глаза в глаза. У меня чуть челюсть не рухнула. ТЕ глаза. Золотые, зелёные и ореховые, всё вместе... Опять.

Он скромно улыбнулся. Лёгкая улыбка, милая и понимающая... на его лице не было отвращения или презрения из-за того, что ему пришлось тут выслушать. Его рукава были закатаны по локоть, и на одной руке поблёскивали десятки тоненьких браслетов всевозможных цветов и форм. Увы, во второй раз за этот день у меня не оказалось возможности его разглядеть, поскольку он, метко запустив скомканную салфетку в ведёрко, вернулся в зал. Только тогда я снова начал нормально дышать.

\- Курт? Курт, проклятье... ты слышишь? Чёртов телефон...

\- Да... да... слышу!

\- Курт... нам надо поговорить, сейчас же! - заявил он приказным тоном. Я вздохнул, и одна слеза всё-таки скатилась у меня по щеке. Я поспешно вытер её свободной рукой.

\- Нет, Дэвид, не сейчас. Завтра! - и, сказав это, я завершил разговор, а после выключил для верности телефон, возвращаясь в успокаивающую сутолоку этого проклятого паба.


	3. Someone like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 11 МАРТА 2012. 20:45 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

Едва войдя в паб тем вечером, я удивился, сколько там набралось народа. Конечно, было воскресенье, и в любом ресторане в выходной день предполагаются толпы клиентов, но... не в этом. Заведение было новым и пока абсолютно не популярным. Владелец всё еще был в поисках персонала, и если за весь вечер мы обслуживали десяток столиков, то считали себя везунчиками.

Я подошёл к бару и перевесился через него в поисках хозяина.

\- Эй, Пак... ты здесь? - позвал я, и через пару секунд он выскочил из-под стойки, заставляя меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

\- Ты искал меня? - спросил он, явно довольный произведённым эффектом, и поставил перед собой чистый стакан. Я схватился за сердце, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Вот ведь зараза... - прошипел я, пока он, хохоча как сумасшедший, не налил светлого пива и грохнул полный стакан мне под нос.

\- Держи! Это от меня, чтобы вымолить прощение! - и он подмигнул мне, возвращаясь к своим делам под стойкой. Я принялся за пиво, поглядывая на часы. Оставалось ещё тринадцать минут.

\- Эй, красавчик! До чего приятно видеть тебя здесь! - поздоровалась Бриттани, официантка, а также единственная помощница в этом заведении помимо ребят, работающих на кухне.

\- А мне-то как приятно! - ответил я, вызывая её смех. Пак, наш шеф с ирокезом, опять внезапно материализовался, пугая до смерти несчастную девушку.

\- Каждый раз, наблюдая за вашим бесстыдным заигрыванием, я задаюсь вопросом... - начал он, протирая белой салфеткой дно стакана. Я вздёрнул бровь в ожидании очередной непристойности, которая была явно на подходе. - ...если вы двое в таком восторге друг от друга, чего бы вам не переспать... так, чисто для пользы здоровья? - сказал он и сделал задумчивое лицо. Я рассмеялся, а Бриттани, нимало не смущённая вопросом начальника, встряхнула головой и ответила:

\- А кто тебе сказал, что мы этого ещё не сделали? - она хлопнула перед ним листок с новым заказом и забрала готовый поднос. Пак, в свою очередь, хохотнул. 

\- Туше... Флаг вам в руки, ребятки! - он взял заказ и исчез с ним в кухне. 

\- Он никогда не изменится! - наигранно проворчала девушка, устраивая поудобнее поднос в руках. Я всегда поражался: как ей только удаётся держать его идеально прямо, совершенно не боясь перевернуть... У меня - моими-то способностями - этот поднос не продержался бы на весу и минуты... даже пустой.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, Бритт! - воскликнул я, отставив пустой стакан и обращая глаза на сцену. На мою сцену. Бриттани проследила за моим взглядом и улыбнулась.

\- Готов?

\- Всегда готов! - улыбнулся я ей в ответ и быстро направился на своё рабочее место. Вытащив гитару, мою верную подругу жизни, я подсоединил её к усилителю. Шум голосов - от шёпота до крика - заполнял заведение. Мне всегда было интересно, каково это - петь перед внимательной и заинтересованной публикой. Как знать, может, сегодня вечером я удостоюсь чести узнать это, наконец... Потому что, невзирая на три месяца ежевечерней работы здесь, мне ни разу не удалось привлечь особого внимания, как бы я ни выкладывался. Ни разу. Клиенты были вечно слишком увлечены опустошением тарелок и стаканов и болтовнёй, перекрывающей мой голос. И я каждый раз, как дурак, огорчался... А потом Пак похлопывал меня по плечу и с ободряющей улыбкой уверял, что я пел потрясающе, и что он не пропустил ни одной песни. После чего напоминал о завтрашнем выступлении. Он верил в меня и позволял высказаться единственным доступным мне способом - через музыку. Никто не желает меня слушать? Ну и Бог с ними, значит, ещё раз я буду петь для себя, только и исключительно для себя.

Я глубоко вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие воздухом, и оглядел шумную публику, спокойно продолжавшую есть и пить. Всего несколько человек, казалось, меня заметили и разглядывали в ожидании, что я запою... тогда можно будет смело констатировать, что я не заслуживаю внимания, и вернуться к закускам. 

У меня никогда не случалось приступов паники, и я не стеснялся петь перед многочисленной публикой. Для меня это было привычным делом, я выступал на сцене ещё в школе - с Себастианом и Соловьями - и уже много раз я делал это тут. Однако тем вечером я ощущал странное возбуждение. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что причиной этому была наконец-то найденная квартира, которая идеально мне подходила.

В этот момент, взглянув в сторону бара, я заметил пару зелёных глаз, пристально глядящих на меня, и их владелец, в сопровождении своего благоверного, приподнял бокал в ободряющем жесте и одними губами произнёс: "Ни пуха, ни пера!" Я невольно улыбнулся.

Приблизившись к микрофону, я постучал по нему, и, убедившись, что он подключён, сел на стул и сжал в руках гитару. Так, глубоко вдохнули и... начали:

\- Эхмм... всем добрый вечер... - попытался я привлечь всеобщее внимание. Меня почти напугало то, как семь десятков голов одновременно повернулись, потревоженные моим голосом. Я взял себя в руки и продолжил:  
\- Я Блейн. Надеюсь, мне удастся создать приятную атмосферу для вашего вечера... спасибо! - произнёс я, смущённо улыбаясь, пока недалеко от сцены четыре девушки заинтересованно хихикали, а пара других столиков даже захлопала. Ух ты... Может, сегодня всё пройдёт не так уж и плохо. Я начал тихонько подёргивать струны гитары, выдавая первые аккорды песни. Девушки моментально узнали мотив и захлопали. Усмехнувшись, я бросил взгляд на Себастиана, спокойно стоящего, прислонившись к стойке бара. Кто знает, напомнит ли ему о чём-то эта песня...

_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now_

Ну, да, да... это была женская песня. А я мужчина. Но после того, как всю свою юность я провёл, распевая каверы Кэти Пэрри и Пинк... откровенно говоря, плевать я хотел на такие мелочи. Я выбирал песни в зависимости от того, что мне хотелось выразить, а не по полу исполнителя.

_I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you _

На мгновение я поднял глаза на своего друга. Его улыбка ясно говорила, что он знает, почему я выбрал эту песню. Я не был первым, кто её пел. Было время, такое далёкое, что кажется уже нереальным, когда другой Блейн - с волосами, скреплёнными гелем - и другой Себастиан - с репутацией величайшего ублюдка - были вместе. И были поцелуи - множество поцелуев, были бессонные ночи, проведённые в изучении мельчайших деталей обнажённого тела другого парня, было множество глупых ссор и признаний, дорого стоивших обоим - в основном, гордости. И потом, когда я уже начал думать, что испортил всё, включая дружбу, своими словами... прозвучала песня. Своего рода молитва. Мольба, с которой мой друг обращался ко мне в надежде на прощение, в надежде, что мы оба сумеем оставить позади месяцы, которые провели, притворяясь теми, кем не были друг для друга, и начнём заново с того, на чём остановились: просто Блейн и Себастиан, друзья, коллеги, братья.

И я, слушая эти слова, которые, казалось, впервые обретали новое значение, улыбнулся ему, благодарный за то, что он открыл мне глаза. Мы двое не были созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе. Мы могли быть друзьями - лучшими друзьями, но не любовниками. И он для моего же блага пытался сказать мне это всеми возможными способами. Лучшим оказалась эта песня.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

Было бессмысленно продолжать притворяться. Мы бы только ранили друг друга. Это было ясно обоим. Просто мне тогда казалось, что я влюблён в него. Возможно, это было продиктовано желанием найти кого-то как можно скорей. И я нашёл Себастиана, который что-то ко мне испытывал - пусть это была простая приязнь - и я вцепился в него всеми силами, в надежде больше не упасть... Что всё равно случилось. Не из-за него. После него.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

После Себастиана был Джеремайя. Продавец в магазине Гэп, очень чистенький, пристойный такой парень, всем видом говорящий: " Мне можно доверять". Что-то вроде маленького Дэниеля в моей жизни. Вот только мне было семнадцать, и звали меня не Себастиан Смайт.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Всё произошло слишком просто и слишком быстро. Познакомиться с ним, увлечься, завоевать и переспать. Следующим шагом должно было стать знакомство с моими родителями и моим братом. А после самое страшное. Знакомство с Себастианом.

_You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Но до этого мы так и не дошли. ЕГО следующим шагом стало переспать с другим. В нашей постели. В той самой, где он мне клялся, что испытывает ко мне что-то большее, чем просто привязанность, и где я признался ему в любви. Вероятно, моей ошибкой стало то, что я считал слишком многое само собой разумеющимся, но главное, что я снова открыл сердце тому, кто не имел ни малейшего намерения и желания принять и позаботиться о нём. С той разницей, что Джеремайя меня не пожалел. Он даже не попытался объясниться, поговорить после того, что произошло. Он попросту исчез. Финальные титры нашей истории не сопровождались никакой песней.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

После Джеремайи, не считая парочки случайных парней, с которыми я провёл приятный вечерок ко взаимному удовлетворению, я больше ни разу не позволил себе подобной слабости. Я выстроил вокруг себя стену, и не позволял никому, даже самым, казалось бы, безобидным и приличным парням приближаться ко мне. Я слишком хорошо знал себя: так уж я был устроен, я имел склонность чересчур сильно привязываться. Пересечь определённую границу для меня означало потерять способность здраво мыслить и оценивать ситуацию. И со мной это уже случилось дважды. Для двадцатипятилетнего парня, по-моему, более чем достаточно.

_Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,   
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Себастиан, в отличие от всех других, всегда оставался рядом, каждый день демонстрируя, что наша дружба для него что-то значит. И после моих неудач на любовном фронте, он ни на минуту не прекращал подыскивать кого-нибудь, кто бы мне мог подойти. Это было похоже на процесс поиска квартиры: я умолял его оставить это занятие, поскольку небезосновательно опасался оказаться в лапах какого-нибудь психа с садомазохистскими замашками. Однако если хорошенько подумать, прямо сегодня он спас мне жизнь... ну, почти, вытащив из цилиндра эту потрясающую квартиру. Может, у его шефа найдётся ещё сынок-гей... Я бы тогда точно поставил Себастиану памятник и круглосуточно нёс бы дозор, чтобы голуби его не осквернили.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Публика, к моему огромному удивлению, была совсем не похожа на безразличную жующую толпу, как во все предыдущие вечера. Нет, гораздо лучше. Большинство увлечённо за мной следило, во главе с четырьмя восторженными девушками. И кое-кто даже пару раз захлопал. Я был в эйфории. Да, это был странный, удивительный день... В какой-то момент мой взгляд упал на столик для двоих, стоящий у стены, почти напротив сцены. Там сидела чернокожая девушка довольно плотного сложения, рукой отбивающая по столу ритм песни и парень, на первый взгляд чуть моложе неё, завороженно глядящий прямо на меня. У меня перехватило дух, и я воспользовался паузой в песне, чтобы прийти в себя. Этот парень... был тот самый, с которым я столкнулся в туалете перед выступлением. Который яростно орал на кого-то, кто, судя по имени, был мужчиной: парень назвал того Дэвидом, и недвусмысленно дал понять, что их связь была... физической и продолжительной. Я почувствовал себя шпионом - запертый в той дурацкой кабинке и невольно подслушивающий гневные излияния, явно не предназначенные для чужих ушей. И когда мне пришлось обозначить свое присутствие – ведь через несколько минут я должен был выйти на сцену - я не посмел поднять голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Я был уверен, что он смотрел на меня с раздражением и неприязнью. Поэтому я постарался побыстрее вымыть руки и убраться оттуда. Конечно, я не сдержал виноватой, сожалеющей улыбки, когда на мгновение встретился с его сияющими голубыми глазами, но это был действительно вопрос нескольких секунд, и я уже не мог вспомнить, как он выглядел. Аминь.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

Сейчас, на приличном расстоянии и при слабом освещении, я не мог разглядеть его черты. Если к этому добавить тот факт, что я был без линз... сами понимаете. В спешке сегодня вечером я забыл их. С другой стороны, мне ведь не нужно было видеть музыку, так что я решил не возвращаться за ними, и теперь рассеянно блуждал взглядом по залу, подмигивая девушкам и улыбаясь Себастиану и Дэниелю.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

С последним аккордом песни зал взорвался аплодисментами. Я был поражён. С тех пор, как я начал выступать здесь, мне никогда не удавалось вызвать подобную реакцию. Возможно, нечто похожее могло происходить на соревнованиях хора. Но там аплодисменты следовало делить между двадцатью парнями. Сейчас же весь этот грохот был только для меня одного... Я почесал в затылке, смущённо улыбаясь.

\- Спасибо... - пробормотал я в микрофон, вызывая новую волну аплодисментов. Четыре девушки, которых я уже мог считать своими преданными фанатками, громко требовали продолжения, и я не стал заставлять их ждать. На этот раз я выбрал - угадайте-ка - песню Кэти Пэрри "Hot N Cold", к пущей радости Себастиана, чей заливистый смех перекрыл шум в зале и музыку. Может, благодаря живенькому ритму музыки, может, потому, что я успел заручиться поддержкой моего маленького фан-клуба, но это исполнение имело ещё больший успех. Почти все посетители забросили еду и питьё и сосредоточили внимание на мне. Я чувствовал себя таким... сильным. Это было то самое ощущение, которого мне так не хватало. Было бы здорово, если бы это могло стать чем-то постоянным и, по возможности, приносящим доход... Кто знает, может, однажды среди клиентов мог бы оказаться искатель талантов, который протянул бы мне свою визитку и пообещал платиновый диск... может, это был подходящий вечер. После новой квартиры и оваций всего зала... я слишком замахнулся?

Третьей песней была "Just The Way You Are" Бруно Марса, и она тоже была воспринята с энтузиазмом. После неё я извинился, сказав, что мне нужно промочить горло и спустился со сцены. Когда я подошёл к бару, в заведении снова царил привычный шум.

\- А вот и наша маленькая звёздочка! - воскликнул Себастиан, разводя руками и заставляя меня рассмеяться.

\- Черт возьми, Блейн... ты их буквально покорил! - присоединился Дэниель, хлопая меня по плечу. Тут подоспел Пак, протягивая мне бутылку воды.

\- Ещё пара песен, вроде этих... и они все окажутся у твоих ног! - заявил он, довольно подмигивая. Я был действительно рад, что всё так хорошо складывалось. Он получил полный зал клиентов, впервые с момента открытия, а я - свою визжащую от восторга публику. Нам обоим не на что было жаловаться, это уж точно.

\- Скажи правду... ты накачал их наркотиками, прежде чем выйти на сцену? - хитро прищурился Дэниель, пока Себастиан посмеивался, наблюдая за девушками, размахивающими руками в попытке привлечь моё внимание.

\- Поверь мне, Дэн, этого было бы недостаточно... не знаю, что сегодня такое случилось. Может, это вы двое принесли мне удачу?

\- Ну, значит, нам стоит приходить сюда почаще, да, Себ? - но тот не ответил, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы сформулировать очередное предсказание. Я растерянно нахмурился, отследив его взгляд и заметив, что четвёрка девушек пребывала в крайнем возбуждении. Через мгновение мы услышали голос Себастиана:  
\- Спорю на пятьдесят долларов, что до конца этого вечера одна из четырёх попросит у тебя номер телефона! - заявил он убеждённо.

\- Вполне возможно! - кивнул Дэниель. Я покачал головой, попивая из своей бутылки, и в этот момент я увидел его в третий раз за вечер - того парня, что встретил в туалете... парня некоего Дэвида. Он прошёл мимо меня вместе с темнокожей девушкой и попросил у Пака счёт, голосом гораздо более спокойным, чем тот, которым говорил по телефону. Сам того не сознавая, я проследил за ним взглядом, замечая стройную фигуру и профиль, в котором было что-то детское и нежное. Во всём его облике было нечто ... почти царственное. Нечто не поддающееся описанию, но неодолимо притягательное. Я слишком поздно осознал, что неприлично долго пялюсь на него – как раз в тот самый момент, когда он сам это заметил. Он поднял на меня взгляд, и несколько секунд мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем он удивил меня, слегка улыбнувшись и кивнув головой - это что, правда был привет? - после чего вышел из паба со своей подругой. Я улыбнулся в ответ с опозданием, когда это было уже не нужно.

\- Блейн... тебе лучше вернуться на сцену, не дожидаясь, когда взбешённая публика начнёт швырять в тебя содержимым тарелок! - предупредил меня Пак, суетясь за стойкой бара, и я, попрощавшись с моими друзьями-талисманами, поспешил к микрофону. Однако, прежде чем я успел взять в руки гитару, кто-то прикоснулся к моему плечу, заставляя обернуться. Передо мной стояла смущённая девушка с огромными карими глазами.

\- Да? - я улыбнулся, ожидая, что она, может, закажет следующую песню или захочет лично похвалить выступление. Она с трудом сглотнула и, покраснев ещё сильнее, заговорила:

\- Прости за беспокойство... просто... я и мои подруги, мы хотели спросить... ты... ты не свободен? - несмотря на её заикание, смысл фразы был более чем ясен. Я бросил взгляд на столик моих фанаток, находя там только троих, и улыбнулся, стараясь быть как можно более спокойным и деликатным.

\- Нет, я свободен... но, мне жаль, я не заинтересован... я гей, - надежда в её глазах погасла, сменившись разочарованием. Она кивнула и вернулась к подругам, чтобы сообщить новость. Было забавно наблюдать, как её выражение перешло на лица остальных меньше, чем за пять секунд. Возможно, я только что потерял их поддержку. Но одну вещь я знал совершенно точно - Себастиан Смайт никогда не ошибается!


	4. Маска принца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 12 МАРТА 2012. 10:02 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Я чувствовал себя уставшим. Нет! Не так... я был измождён! На моё счастье, шеф дал мне сегодня свободное утро, а, следовательно, в кои-то веки я мог не торопиться, что в моём случае было эквивалентно валянию в постели в десять утра. Никакого занудного пищания будильника, врывающегося в мой сладкий сон. Никакой спешки. Никаких встреч, неизбежно наезжающих одна на другую по времени. НИ-ЧЕ-ГО! Только я, моя подушка и мои простыни с ароматом лаванды. Мне совершенно не хотелось выбираться из этого тёплого гнёздышка, хоть я и проснулся уже довольно давно. Так что я просто продолжал лежать с приоткрытыми глазами в позе зародыша и изучать объекты, попадавшие в поле моего зрения, искажённые полутьмой практически до неузнаваемости. Как всё-таки здорово иметь возможность вот так опустить жалюзи, не позволяя солнцу врываться в твою жизнь, когда тому захочется. И подумать только – там снаружи люди работают, бегут куда-то... Я, в сущности, делаю это каждый Божий день... и если сегодня не составлю им компанию, подозреваю, никто даже и не заметит.

Как раз в тот момент, когда очередной вздох удовлетворения слетел с моих губ, затренькал входной звонок. И весьма настойчиво. Раздражающе настойчиво. Вот какая же зараза смеет прерывать моё блаженное бездействие?... Наверняка почтальон. Может, мне пришла посылка? Тут я вспомнил, что и правда ожидаю заказ, который сделал по каталогу – потрясающие чёрные брюки, в которые влюбился с первого взгляда, наверное, это они. Давай-ка посмотрим, как они на мне сидят!  
Отбросив одеяло в сторону, я направился босиком в прихожую. С полпути мне пришлось вернуться, чтобы накинуть что-нибудь на плечи, было прохладно. А звонок не умолкал.

– Да что ж такое... иду, иду! – закричал я раздражённо, непроизвольно с силой топая ногами на каждом шагу. Я отодвинул засов и резко открыл дверь, обрывая новый вопль протеста. Я распахнул от удивления глаза и мысленно попрощался с моим почтовым заказом, учитывая, что передо мной встала более серьёзная проблема.

– Дэвид! – воскликнул я, хватаясь за дверь. Первый шаг: всеми силами постараться подавить гнев.

– Ага, значит ты всё-таки здесь! – констатировал он очевидность, вскидывая бровь. Окей, кто-то тут на нервах. Намечалось, как обычно, отвратительное начало разговора.

– Да, я здесь. Извини, что так долго не открывал, но знаешь... сегодня моё первое свободное утро за целый год, и мне хотелось, ну... немного отдохнуть? – выдал я с горечью. Шаг второй: медленно освободиться от всей горечи, накопившейся в горле. Очень помогает.

– Ты мне не говорил, что у тебя свободный день! – обвинил он меня, прищурив глаза. Я устало вздохнул.

– Утро, Дэвид... только утро. К трём я должен быть в агентстве! – уточнил я. 

– Ты мне и этого не сказал! – проворчал он недовольно.

– И когда я должен был сообщить тебе это, давай подумаем! Вчера вечером, когда ты по телефону обвинял меня в эгоизме? – спросил я, стараясь не выйти из себя. Чем больше я злился, тем хуже всё могло обернуться. Сделав глубокий вдох, я отошёл от двери, приглашая его войти. Он рассеянно смотрел на меня несколько секунд, а затем, наконец, решился шагнуть внутрь. Только теперь, кажется, он заметил, что я был в пижаме и с волосами в полном беспорядке, потому что почесал затылок и покраснел.

– Мне жаль, что я тебя побеспокоил... – произнёс он смущённо, полностью сменив тон. Вот вам, пожалуйста, другая версия Дэвида. Более неуверенная и, возможно, более настоящая.

– Ладно, не бери в голову... я бы всё равно скоро встал, – приврал я, направляясь на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе. Он двинулся за мной. Поставив кофеварку на огонь, я обернулся и увидел его, сидящим за столом со скрещенными руками и убитым выражением лица. Лишь сейчас я заметил его покрасневшие глаза с залегшими вокруг тенями.

– Боже мой, Дэйв... ты что, не спал ночью? – спросил я, приближаясь. Он усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Только ты можешь беспокоиться обо мне после того, как я с тобой обращался! 

Я вздохнул и сжал его плечо.

– Как бы ты себя не вёл, это не сможет изменить то, что я испытываю к тебе, Дэйв... ты мне небезразличен, правда! – уверил я его, и он, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, немного растерянно.

– Действительно, Курт... ты меня любишь? – спросил он едва слышно, а я почувствовал себя в ловушке и непроизвольно часто заморгал, прежде чем ответить.

– Ну конечно... что за вопрос! – я шагал по минному полю... в любую минуту всё вокруг могло превратиться в ад.

– Курт... я... – начал он, но звонок моего телефона его прервал.

– Извини, я быстро! – и я убежал в спальню, чтобы ответить.

– Да?

– Добрый день, очаровательный парень с верхнего этажа! – ответил мне весёлый голос, сразу заставивший меня засмеяться.

– И тебе добрый день, чудесная и юная мамаша с нижнего этажа! – сказал я шутливо. Она расхохоталась, и рядом с ней послышался другой смех, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков.

– Я не заметила, чтобы ты выходил сегодня утром... так что вариантов два: или ты спустился из окна по простыням, или... – но я прервал её.

– Или я всё ещё дома... да, у меня было свободное утро, и я спокойно им насладился, провалявшись в постели до недавнего времени, – пока кое-кто не заявился и не сломал мою маленькую идиллию. 

– Молодец, Курт... у тебя совсем не остаётся времени для себя... я не понимаю, как можно считать работой то, что ты делаешь? Это больше похоже на медленное, но последовательное групповое самоубийство!

– Знаю, Рейчел... как быть... это грязная работа, но кто-то должен её делать. Иначе как бы смогла молодая мать без собственной карьеры мечтать над модными журналами, которые выписывает втайне от всех?

– Но... Хаммел! Ты что... суёшь нос в мою почту?

– Когда не знаю, чем заняться... да! – признался я, и мы рассмеялись хором.

– Айа! Лиа... нельзя дёргать маму за волосы, я ведь уже говорила! – и я снова услышал колокольчики.

– Но я хочу сказать «привееет»! – проворчал тоненький голосок рядом с трубкой, после чего моя подруга снова обратилась ко мне:

– Твоя тайная невеста желает с тобой поздороваться... подожди секундочку! – сообщила она, а мои губы сами собой расплылись в нежной улыбке. 

Через несколько мгновений детский голосок зазвучал в тишине.

– Дядя Курт! – закричала она так громко, что мне пришлось отстраниться от телефона.

– Привет, сокровище! Как поживаешь? – спросил я, слыша в отдалении Рейчел, жалобно вопрошающую, кто научил её дочь так орать в телефонную трубку.

– Хорошо... знаешь, вчера у меня выпал ещё один зуб! – гордо объявила она.

– Умница! Моя принцесса скоро станет совсем большой! – сказал я ей.

– Большой, как ты и мама? – полюбопытствовала она.

– Нет, Лиа... больше, гораздо больше! – ответил я, получая в награду её радостный писк, на который Рейчел возмущённо взвыла. Я снова посмеялся, мысленно благодаря мою обожаемую подругу и соседку за своевременный звонок. Если бы не она и малышка Лиа, я был бы ещё на кухне, занятый непростым разговором с моим... парнем. А мне в этот момент больше всего были необходимы положительные эмоции.

– Давай, золотко, попрощайся с Куртом и иди обуваться... нам надо в аэропорт, встречать дедушек!

– Пока, дядя Курт... мне надо идти. Обещаешь, что скоро придёшь в гости?

– Ну конечно, малыш, как только смогу! – подтвердил я искренне, после чего услышал её ликующий крик и топот маленьких ножек. 

– Даже не представляю, как она будет разочарована однажды, когда узнает, что вы не сможете пожениться потому, что ты гей! – позабавилась Рейчел на другом конце провода.

– Не стоит пока разрушать её иллюзии. Я буду её принцем, пока ей это будет нужно! - на самом деле мне хотелось сказать этим, что и она, и её дочка всегда смогут на меня рассчитывать. По звуку, который она издала, было ясно, что она поняла, и что была тронута. Ох уж эта сентиментальная Рейчел!

– Сейчас мне действительно пора идти... созвонимся позже. Пока, Курт... и спасибо!

– Хорошо, Рейч... привет отцам, целую! – и мы закончили разговор. Не успел я повернуться, как оказался зажат парой мускулистых рук, и голова Дэвида аккуратно устроилась у меня на плече. Я застыл, стараясь не подавать вида, насколько нестерпим был для меня этот контакт.

– Кто это заставляет тебя столько смеяться? – выдохнул он мне в ухо. Я фыркнул. А вот и он, желающий контролировать меня во всём и ревнивый Дэвид!

– Лиа, дочка Рейчел, – равнодушно ответил я, пока его руки спустились на мои бёдра, начиная их слегка массировать.

– Это та, что влюблена в тебя? – задал он новый вопрос, проводя носом по моей шее. Я искренне удивился, поняв, что даже этот жест не производит больше на меня никакого эффекта. Это было странно, потому что страсть всегда присутствовала в наших отношениях. Какого дьявола со мной происходит?

– Ммм... Дэвид, это же четырёхлетняя девочка... ты и к ней теперь собираешься ревновать? – спросил я в отчаянии, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы освободить ему доступ к шее. Я проделал это чисто инстинктивно, абсолютно не задумываясь.

– Любой, кто кладёт на тебя глаз, считается опасностью. Ты мой... мой, и точка! – прошептал он, прижимаясь к моей заднице... Ага, вроде что-то там просыпается. Медленно и неохотно, но всё же. Может, это от усталости. А может, наши незавершённые разговоры не позволяли мне полностью расслабиться.

– Дэйв... думаю, нам стоит поговорить! – вздохнул я, ощутив на шее его влажные губы. Он улыбнулся, снова толкаясь бёдрами мне навстречу. На этот раз у меня вырвался какой-никакой стон.

– Мы этим и занимаемся, Курт... просто... не обязательно использовать слова! – был мне ответ. Он забрался рукой мне под майку и стал поглаживать бок. Давление его эрекции на мою задницу становилось настойчивым и... невыносимым. Я уже спрашивал себя, к чему вся эта медлительность. Обычно в этот момент мы были уже в постели, и общий привет романтике и нежностям! То, что он уделял столько внимания мне вообще и моему телу в частности, было очень странным. Может, это его способ попросить прощения? И почему я этому нисколько не удивлён!

Я, однако, к такому не привыкший, устал. Развернувшись в его объятьях, я начал нетерпеливо расстёгивать его рубашку.

– К-Курт, – пробормотал он, ища мои губы. Я принял почти немедленно его торопливый язык, стягивая с плеч рубашку и тут же принимаясь за пояс брюк. Он проворчал что-то, но перешёл на стон, когда моя рука скользнула под его джинсы, пока поверх белья.

– Курт... ч-что... что ты делаешь? – спросил он растерянно и одновременно возбуждённо. Я глянул на него почти злобно.

– Мне кажется, это достаточно ясно! – ответил я, пытаясь снова найти контакт с его губами. Чем больше я был хоть чем-то занят, тем меньше возможностей задуматься у меня оставалось. Размышления становились опасными. У моего партнёра, наверняка, были другие мотивации, но в результате он поддался моей гиперактивности. 

Потом всё произошло, как обычно, спутано и механически. Ещё одно из множества идентичных воспоминаний, когда мы оказывались в той же ситуации. Он раздевал меня, я раздевал его. Мы оказывались в моей постели, совершенно голые и крайне возбуждённые, пока после толчка, скорее болезненного, чем приятного, мы получали друг от друга то, что действительно искали. В такие моменты, лишённые эмоций и истинных чувств, я начинал себя ненавидеть. Я становился сам себе противен... я так отличался от настоящего меня, от прежнего Курта – романтика и мечтателя – который в юности желал, чтобы за ним ухаживали, любовались им, уважали и любили за то, кем он был, а не за его тело. Я не понимал, что случилось. Что именно изменилось во мне с тех пор, как я оказался в руках Дэвида. Какова была причина этих перемен. Впрочем, я не так уж и утруждался поисками ответов на эти вопросы, потому что для меня и так могло сойти. И вот как раз это и вызывало во мне больше всего отвращение. То, что я позволил себе так сильно измениться, прекрасно сознавая, что происходит.

_Курт Хаммел... куда же ты делся?_

– Курт... Курт... -– Дэвид чаще задышал у меня над ухом, это означало, что он близок... как обычно, раньше меня. Я обхватил его ногами, надеясь, что так у меня получится всё ускорить, и мы сможем непосредственно перейти к той части, когда он одевается и уходит. Только тогда я смогу снова дышать нормально.

Его дыхание становилось всё быстрее, как и его толчки. Я всегда задавался вопросом, ему хоть когда-нибудь было интересно, чего бы мне хотелось, что мне нравилось, что я ненавидел в такие моменты. То, что он становился агрессивным – почти по-зверски – мне никогда не нравилось. Я было попробовал как-то намекнуть ему об этом, но он был слишком обидчив, и я оставил попытки. Нужно довольствоваться тем, что имеешь, Курт... может, ты большего и не стоишь...

– Скажи, что ты любишь меня, Курт... скажи мне... – прошептал он, прикусывая мне мочку в попытке показаться сексуальным. Я зажмурился, потому что именно этого я и боялся. Дэвида это волновало лишь в момент приближения оргазма. Может, это было ему нужно как последний стимул, что-то вроде медальки на грудь... В конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы рушить его мечты о славе?

– Да... я люблю тебя... – проговорил я самым убедительным тоном, какой только смог воспроизвести, после чего облегчённо вздохнул, почувствовав, что всё кончено.

Несколько мгновений спустя, он завалился рядом со мной с закрытыми глазами и сбившимся дыханием, пока я стыдливо заворачивался в простыню. Я не хотел, чтобы он меня видел; по какой-то странной причине моё сознание воспринимало это как нечто чересчур личное, к чему у него не должно быть доступа. Стараясь не смотреть на него, я очень осторожно отодвинулся. Низ живота продолжал гореть, поскольку, как обычно, он даже и не подумал о том, чтобы удовлетворить меня.

Прошло пять, может, шесть минут – ещё один невиданный рекорд – прежде чем он открыл глаза и ухмыльнулся.

– Что я говорил... слова бесполезны! – довольно воскликнул он. Я скептически приподнял бровь.

– Нам бы они пригодились, Дэвид. Очень бы даже пригодились... – сказал я тихо, прижимая колени к груди и чувствуя, как внутри меня медленно начинает расти трещина, как и каждый раз.

– Вот чёрт, как уже поздно... у меня фотосессия в одиннадцать на другом конце города! Мне надо бежать! – воскликнул он, вскакивая с кровати и начиная поспешно одеваться. Я закрыл глаза. Что и требовалось доказать.

Подняв взгляд, я увидел его уже одетым и в прекрасном расположении духа. Счастливчик.

– Созвонимся, сладкий... и на этот раз уж постарайся не забывать обо мне, ясно? – сказал он, подмигнув. 

– Как можно... это очень похоже на угрозу! – но он уже встал и вышел. Удар закрывшейся двери прозвучал, как выстрел в сердце.

_Никаких поцелуев, никаких нежностей, никакого спасибо, ничего... ничего._

В этот момент я снова закрыл глаза и разрыдался. Мне не нужно было больше сдерживаться и притворяться. Я был себе отвратителен: я сам, то, что я сделал, то, что сказал. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем шире становилась трещина у меня в груди. 

Всё ещё содрогаясь от рыданий, я встал с кровати и направился в ванную, открыл воду в душе и залез под неё, не дожидаясь, когда она согреется. Мне хотелось поскорее смыть с себя всю мерзость, накопившуюся за это утро. Отпечатки пальцев, судорожное дыхание, жадные губы. Я хотел уничтожить каждый след и снова надеть маску Курта, непобедимого и своенравного, улыбчивого, с вечно готовой шуткой. Только бы никто не увидел дыру прямо посреди груди. Впрочем, пока этого не случалось: то ли я был таким хорошим актёром, то ли люди вокруг были слишком заняты собой, чтобы её заметить. Оперевшись на стену в душе и продолжая всхлипывать, я опустил голову, окружённый струями воды. Возможно, сегодня будет сложнее... Может, следовало бы действительно начать любить себя чуть больше. Может... стоило просто прекратить притворяться.


	5. 2113, Нижний Ист-Сайд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 15 МАРТА 2012. 19:36 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

– Повтори мне ещё раз... как я здесь оказался, и почему я весь в мыле, как загнанная лошадь? – жалобно спросил Себастиан, опуская тяжеленную коробку на пол и устало вздыхая. Я вошёл следом за ним, затаскивая две небольших сумки, и усмехнулся.

– Потому что в глубине души ты меня любишь, и еще по той причине, что ты клятвенно обещал помочь мне с переездом, когда контракт будет подписан. Так что... вот, примерно так это и произошло, – и, дружески хлопнув его по плечу, я опять направился к лестнице, чтобы спуститься к машине за новыми коробками. Я даже не представлял до сегодняшнего дня, сколько вещей у меня накопилось. Что-то привезённое ещё из Вестервилля после диплома, остальное – купленное впоследствии в Нью-Йорке... Вот уже больше часа мы вдвоём поднимали наверх коробки, чемоданы и сумки. Мы оба совершенно выдохлись, но со всем этим нужно было справиться сегодня, поскольку мне с трудом удалось выпросить свободный день в супермаркете. Я чувствовал вину из-за того, что заставил друга потратить на меня свой выходной, но без его помощи я бы до сих пор упаковывал вещи в нашей старой квартире. 

– Ты уверен, что я не был пьян, когда давал тебе это обещание? – спросил он, задумчиво наблюдая, как я вытаскиваю из багажника очередной чемодан. Когда я вручил его Себастиану, он пошатнулся и злобно глянул в мою сторону.

– Чего ты напихал сюда? Камни? Расчленённые трупы?.. Признавайся, ты их отсортировал по тяжести, чтобы самые тяжёлые всучить мне! – это обвинение развеселило меня.

– Давай-давай, ты же вечно хвалишься, что такой высокий и мускулистый – так используй силу, которой мать-природа тебя одарила, чтобы помочь своему бедному другу в тяжёлую минуту!

– Молись, чтобы после этих трудов праведных я мог ещё держаться на ногах, не то я сам тебе устрою не одну "тяжёлую минуту"! – проворчал он, начиная подниматься по лестнице на четвёртый этаж. Ах да, чуть не забыл! В этот день лифт не работал. По мнению Себастиана, это был божественный намёк на то, что нам следует забить сегодня на переезд и вернуться домой. По моему же мнению, и мой друг, и эта адская машина были просто слишком ленивы. Когда мы собирались вернуться вниз, телефон Себастиана ожил.

– Это Дэниель! – пробормотал он со смущённой улыбкой и вернулся в квартиру, чтобы поговорить спокойно. Это выглядело... забавно. Я покачал головой и пошёл назад к машине. Когда речь заходила о его парне, Себастиан менялся кардинально. Он превращался в кусочек масла, размякшего на солнце. Классический случай раздвоения личности – обычно он доминировал в каждой ситуации, не подчинялся никому и никогда, был капризным и готовым к любым провокациям. Когда же поблизости появлялся Дэниель, он моментально становился щеночком лабрадора, заискивающе повиливающим хвостиком. Возможно, это просто было синдромом недостатка внимания, и, судя по всему, он нашёл подходящего человека. Раньше мне случалось задаваться вопросом, как удаётся такому спокойному и уравновешенному парню, как Дэниель, удерживать рядом с собой такой ураган, как Себастиан. Но было достаточно понаблюдать за ними, когда они были вместе, как смотрели друг на друга, как разговаривали или просто находились в одной комнате, чтобы понять: эти двое дополняли один другого. Себастиан был для Дэниеля его неконтролируемой, бурной частью – тем, кто ради смеха таскал его по ночным заведениям и давал ему ощущение приключения. Дэниель, напротив, представлял для Себастиана его терпеливую и здравомыслящую сторону, ту, что время от времени заставляла его предпочесть просмотр фильма на диване в обнимку с любимым или... попросту изменить стиль жизни. Себастиан без Дэниеля стал бы снова холодной оболочкой человека, каким он и был всегда. А я никогда не пожелал бы такого своему лучшему другу. Я был действительно счастлив за него и с самого начала сражался в первых рядах, чтобы их история работала без сбоев. Поэтому мне много раз приходилось ожесточённо спорить с Себастианом, пытаясь заставить его понять, что их отношения стоят того, чтобы отодвинуть на второй план свой эгоцентризм и смирить свой обидчивый и властный характер. Как ни странно, он меня послушал... Впрочем, тут я скорее льщу себе: думаю, в какой-то момент, он попросту иначе уже не мог. Дэниель стал для него кем-то слишком важным, чтобы рисковать потерять его.

_А ты, Блейн... когда ты решишь остановиться на минутку и позволишь кому-то заглянуть в свое сердце?_

_Не думаю... это слож..._

– Да чтоб тебя...! – воскликнул я, когда коробка – наверняка упакованная Себастианом – развалилась, и всё её содержимое рассыпалось в радиусе трёх метров. Ладно, может какой-то божественный намёк во всём этом и был. Я поспешно бросился подбирать упавшие книги и нотные листы, разлетавшиеся по тротуару, ругаясь вполголоса и надеясь, что Себастиан поторопится. 

– Помощь нужна? – поинтересовался приятный голос за моей спиной. Приподняв брови, я слегка обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его обладателя. Закатное солнце ударило мне в глаза, но я разглядел неуверенную улыбку внимательно наблюдавшего за моими действиями парня.

– Эмм... нет, что ты... у меня коробка в руках развалилась, но... я сейчас всё уберу. Спасибо! – ответив, я вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Краем глаза я заметил, как незнакомец присел на корточки и начал собирать нотные записи и складывать их по порядку. Сосредоточившись, он забавно морщил губы.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но, правда, не нужно было... – он усмехнулся, повернувшись и, наконец, глядя мне в глаза.

– Нужно, уж поверь мне. Когда я переезжал, со мной тоже произошёл подобный... инцидент, и в тот момент мне бы очень не помешала чья-нибудь помощь, чтобы собрать мои трусы, валявшиеся по всему двору! – рассмеялся он, но внезапно замолк, смущённо вскинул бровь и посмотрел подозрительно, крепче сжимая листы в руках. 

– Это невозможно... ты что, преследуешь меня? – спросил он почти испуганно.

– Прости?

– Я вижу тебя в третий раз за последние пять дней... а живя в городе с восьмимиллионным населением, перестаёшь верить в совпадения! – заявил он раздражённо, меряя меня взглядом с головы до ног, насколько моя раскоряченная поза могла это позволить. Постойте-ка... мы встречались в третий раз? Я повнимательней вгляделся в незнакомца, останавливаясь на глазах странного цвета. Голубые? Серые? Зелёные? Где я их уже видел?

– Ты тот парень из паба? – осенило меня. – Тот, что кричал по телефону в туалете... – добавил я. Он мгновенно покраснел, опустив взгляд... вот вам, пожалуйста, очередная демонстрация моей знаменитой деликатности и такта... Я чертыхнулся про себя и поспешил добавить:

– Прости, но, клянусь, я тебя не преследую... на самом деле, я здесь живу... а в том пабе, как ты видел, я работаю. Так что теоретически, из нас двоих, скорее ты меня преследуешь! – сострил я в попытке разрядить обстановку и надеясь, что он не разозлится ещё больше и не уйдёт, швырнув мне в лицо мои ноты. Он поднял голову и с любопытством взглянул на меня.

– Ты здесь живёшь?

– Да... прямо вот в этом подъезде, – я кивнул в нужном направлении и почему-то добавил: – На четвёртом этаже.

_Ага, Блейн, дай ещё номер твоего банковского счёта первому встречному, чего стесняться-то. Тебя что, родители не учили: не говорить с незнакомыми людьми?_

Однако последняя новость, судя по всему, порядочно поразила моего собеседника, потому что он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, потом передумал и неловко улыбнулся.

– Боже мой, до чего ж я бестолковый... прости меня, пожалуйста! – сказал он поспешно, снова принимаясь собирать мои бумаги. Я взглянул на него озадаченно, начиная всерьёз беспокоиться и припоминая приёмы самообороны. Он же, заметив мою реакцию, рассмеялся и объяснил:

– Спокойствие, только спокойствие... я не маньяк... просто я тоже живу в этом подъезде... на четвёртом этаже! – и он широко улыбнулся.

– Значит ты мой...

– Сосед... именно! – закончил он за меня фразу и кивнул. Я облегчённо вздохнул, забывая о приёмах самообороны и необоснованных, как оказалось, страхах, и улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Кто бы мог подумать! – довольно проговорил я. Если бы только час назад кто-то мне сказал, что парень, истеривший по телефону в туалете паба, окажется моим соседом по лестничной площадке, я бы, несомненно, поднял этого человека на смех. Мой... да, точно, сосед посмотрел на меня непонимающе – вероятно, мои слова прозвучали двусмысленно, так что я поспешно протянул ему руку, представляясь:

– В таком случае... будем знакомы, Блейн Андерсон! – и всё это я сдобрил радостной улыбкой, которая, с пожатием руки, мгновенно отразилась на его лице.

– Курт Хаммел... добро пожаловать в 2113 Нижнего Ист-Сайда! – торжественно произнёс новый знакомый.

– Благодарю тебя, мой новый любимый... сосед! – и я по привычке – клянусь, безо всяких намёков – подмигнул ему, невольно заставляя беднягу покраснеть.

– Какого дьявола ты тут творишь? – внезапно раздался голос Себастиана, и мы оба чуть только не подскочили с перепуга.

– Себастиан! – нет, ну действительно, сколько раз можно просить не подкрадываться? Когда-нибудь моё несчастное сердце не выдержит!

– Тебя уже и на десять минут нельзя одного оставить, посмотри только, что ты наделал!

– Я что, по-твоему, специально это сделал? Эта коробка развалилась у меня в руках и... вот... Знаешь что, вместо того, чтобы стоять там и возмущаться, лучше помоги нам! – рявкнул в конце концов я на него. Не выношу лентяев. 

– Нам? – переспросил он с любопытством, бросая немного удивлённый и почему-то довольный взгляд на присевшего рядом со мной парня. Курт быстро встал и приветливо ему улыбнулся.

– Курт Хаммел... очень приятно! – протянул он руку Себастиану, пожавшему её с энтузиазмом. – Я ваш сосед по лестничной площадке... то есть... ты тоже будешь здесь жить? Вы...

– Нет, нет... ради всех святых! – вмешался я, поднимаясь на ноги и отмечая, что, как обычно, оказался самым маленьким... низким? Фу ты! Звучит ещё хуже, чем выглядит. – Мы пытались жить вместе... одного раза более чем достаточно! – я угрожающе глянул на моего друга, который продолжал смотреть на Курта так, будто собирался его съесть.

– Не плюй в колодец... гном! – пригрозил он, прищурившись в мою сторону, чтобы немедленно вернуться к любованию парнем, кстати, так и не отпуская его руки.

– Прости, нас прервали... я Себастиан Смайт... я здесь в качестве друга, помогающего этому пигмею* с переездом, – разъяснил он ситуацию, рассеянно кивая в мою сторону. Курт посмотрел на меня с лёгким беспокойством, но я покачал головой и улыбнулся, стараясь его успокоить. Действительно, в первый раз Себастиан производил странное впечатление. Все через это проходили.

– Раз так, принеси пользу и собери книги, что валяются позади тебя! – раздражённо сказал я, отвлекая его от бесстыдного разглядывания моего соседа.

– Увы! Не могу. Я нужен Дэниелю, ничего не поделаешь, – объявил он, ухмыльнувшись.

– Ты не можешь... там ещё с десяток коробок и две неподъёмные сумки, которые надо перетащить в дом! – взвыл я. Ведь сердцем чуял, что рано или поздно он меня кинет!

– Успокойся, малыш... я оставлю тебе машину, чтобы ты мог потихоньку тягать твои вещи наверх... хоть всю ночь. Заеду за ней завтра утром, – он забрал свою куртку с заднего сидения, протянул мне раскрытую ладонь и замер в ожидании. Я смущённо вскинул бровь.

– Чего ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе заплатил за твои нечеловеческие усилия? – спросил я с издёвкой. Он покачал головой.

– Я же сказал, что оставляю тебе машину... как я, по-твоему, должен возвращаться домой? – спросил он в свою очередь риторическим тоном. 

Осознание бомбой взорвалось у меня в голове. Ах ты, сукин сын...

– Нет, Себастиан, забудь об этом!

– Да ладно тебе, Би... как я доберусь до дома?

– Да мне наср... без разницы! Сядь на автобус... снизойди до метро! – прорычал я, скрестив руки на груди. Я никогда бы на это не пошёл. Даже через тысячу лет. Я был очень, очень упрям.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня клаустрофобия, – напомнил он жалобно.

– Только когда тебе это удобно! – он продолжал ждать с неприятной ухмылкой того, кто знает, что победа – всего лишь вопрос времени. Ох, да пошло оно всё! Он это специально подстроил. Всё было просчитано до мелочей, с самого начала. Скрипнув зубами, я полез в карман джинс и достал ключ. Себастиан просиял.

– Вот так бы сразу! – возликовал он, потянувшись за ним. Но, прежде чем признать его победу, я взглянул на него, прищурившись, и грозно прошипел:

– Одна... всего одна крошечная царапинка, и клянусь, Себастиан Смайт, ты пожалеешь о том, что родился! – он только хихикнул. Ну почему он никогда не воспринимает меня всерьёз? Может, я был недостаточно убедительным... или просто он слишком хорошо меня знал.

– Договорились, мамуля... я буду осторожен! – он схватил ключ и подмигнул мне. И что меня до сих пор удерживало от смертоубийства, понятия не имею.

За всё это время мой новый сосед не произнёс ни слова. Я слышал его тихий смех пару раз, но в остальном он ограничился наблюдением за импровизированным спектаклем, продолжая прижимать стопку моих нот к груди. Вероятно, со стороны это было забавным... кто знает.

– Ладно, я пошёл... Курт Хаммел, ещё раз, приятно было познакомиться. У нас ещё будет возможность повидаться и узнать друг друга поближе! – радостно сказал Себастиан.

– К-конечно... без сомнений! – проговорил Курт, слегка краснея от игривого тона моего друга.

– В следующий раз надо будет пригласить и Дэниеля... твоего парня, как считаешь, Себастиан? – я сжал его плечо, стараясь довести до него мысль: "Вали уже!"

– Ага, почему бы и нет! – сказал он слегка разочарованно. Фыркнув и дав мне в отместку подзатыльник, Себастьян перешел улицу и направился к моему мотоциклу – к тому самому, который ни в коем случае не должен был поцарапать – а затем, вскочил в седло и, махнув рукой на прощание, умчался в сторону заката.

– Ты настолько ему доверяешь, что позволил уехать на... этом? – спросил Курт, когда Себастиан скрылся за углом. Я вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Он мне почти как брат... если я не могу доверять ему, кому тогда? – спросил я, улыбнувшись и возвращаясь к сбору "урожая". Курт молча опустился на корточки рядом.

– Ох, давай сюда, я сам... я и так уже украл у тебя уйму времени! – затараторил я, пытаясь отобрать у него уже собранные листы, но он не отдал.

– Даже и не думай об этом! Мне совсем не трудно. И потом, твой друг оставил тебя одного, кто-то же должен тебе помочь, – улыбнулся он, потянувшись за другими книгами. От этого движения его тонкая рубашка слегка задралась на спине, приоткрывая вид на бледную кожу невероятно светлого, полупрозрачного оттенка, которая при свете нью-йоркского заката казалась почти нематериальной. Я мгновенно – ну, хорошо, почти мгновенно себя одёрнул, выходя из состояния транса, и ругая себя на чём свет стоит. Да что со мной? Может, это я от Себастиана заразился?

– Да, но... – промямлил я.

– Никаких "но", мы теперь соседи и должны помогать друг другу. Считай это моим подарком на новоселье! – он встал и начал приводить в порядок развалившуюся коробку.

Перетащив с десяток чемоданов и пару неподъёмных сумок на четвёртый этаж – всё это, естественно, пешком – мы, наконец, оказались в моей квартире, совершенно без сил.

– Никогда в жизни мне ещё не приходилось столько раз спускаться и подниматься по этой лестнице за один день! – выдохнул он, опуская на пол последнюю ношу.

– Не все в этом доме такие гостеприимные, как ты... лифт, например, сразу меня невзлюбил, – я направился на кухню, чтобы взять что-нибудь попить. Должен же я был дать ему хотя бы освежиться после всех этих трудов! Слава Богу, Себастиан заполнил ещё вчера мой холодильник... в последний раз, я надеялся. Курт последовал за мной, усмехаясь.

– Не беспокойся, это случается довольно редко. Скажем так, тебе не повезло! – сообщил он. Я протянул ему пиво, после чего полюбопытствовал:

– А остальные соседи... они какие? Я имею в виду... чего мне ожидать?

– Все жильцы очень спокойные люди, воспитанные и отзывчивые, – начал он, разглядывая этикетку на своей бутылке. – Этажом ниже живёт моя близкая подруга с дочерью. Она мать-одиночка, её парень сбежал, когда она сообщила ему о беременности. С тех пор мы его не видели... и, поверь, лучше бы ему больше никогда не показываться! – сказал Курт со странным выражением на лице.

– Почему лучше? Он такой несносный человек?

– Нет, нет... просто, если он объявится, я его убью! – пояснил он с невинной улыбкой.

– Понятно.

– Напротив неё проживает парень – немного странный, на самом деле... что-то вроде гиганта: кажется, он спортсмен. Мы редко разговариваем, и, откровенно говоря, я его побаиваюсь. Поэтому я стараюсь ограничиваться приветствием, если встречаю его в подъезде, и не захожу с ним вместе в лифт...

– Мне следует его опасаться? – взволнованно спросил я. Мой сосед заливисто рассмеялся.

– Он пока никого не убил... насколько я знаю, – сообщил он.

– Всё бывает в первый раз! – проворчал я, вздрагивая от одной мысли. Гигант, да? Для меня уже Себастиан был непреодолимым препятствием, что уж говорить об этом типе с третьего этажа... Мысленно я сделал заметку на будущее: достать очень длинную лестницу, чтобы спускаться и подниматься в квартиру непосредственно через балкон.

– На втором этаже живёт девушка, азиатского происхождения, очень милая и воспитанная... она няня дочери моей подруги... Рядом с ней – семейство... точнее, пара молодожёнов, они совсем недавно сюда переехали, – сказал Курт, нежно улыбаясь. Казалось, он был очень привязан ко всем жильцам, включая гиганта.

– А на первом этаже... кто там живёт? – с любопытством спросил я, видя, что мой собеседник не собирается продолжать. Он слегка нахмурился.

– Ммм... первый этаж занимает один человек... Он всё время сидит дома, никуда не выходит, даже окна всегда наглухо зашторены. И его почти никогда никто не навещает – неизвестно, почему. Мы даже не знаем, какой он из себя... известно только, что его фамилия Абрамс, и то лишь по той причине, что это написано на почтовом ящике. Вот и всё.

– Может, он просто одиночка по натуре... не любит общество? – предположил я. Самому мне трудно было даже представить, что бы я делал в полном одиночестве, запершись в своей квартире, никого не видя. Наверняка, я бы спятил. Или начал бы разговаривать со стенами и дрессировать занавески в гостиной.

– Не знаю... это что-то вроде местной великой загадки, – Курт казался расстроенным, и я наивно задавался вопросом: почему? Он ведь не был знаком с этим человеком, даже не знал о нём ничего, кроме фамилии, отчего же это его так огорчало? Я ощутил необходимость сменить тему и попытаться вызвать у него улыбку.

– А что скажешь об обитателях четвёртого этажа? – он тут же рассмеялся, и я удовлетворённо вздохнул.

– Четвёртый этаж – самый лучший, можешь мне поверить. Восьмая квартира до сегодняшнего дня пустовала... между собой мы называли её "квартира-призрак".

– А в седьмой квартире... кто живёт там? – спросил я, желая узнать что-нибудь о нём самом. Всё-таки мы только что стали соседями. И потом... мне бы хотелось найти объяснение той сцене, которой я стал свидетелем несколько дней назад в пабе, хоть я и понимал, что не имею на это никакого права. Он посмотрел на меня как-то странно и прикусил губу.

– Седьмая квартира занята двадцатипятилетним парнем, который поселился здесь шесть лет назад и работает в агентстве моды секретарём тире разнорабочим одного известного предпринимателя. Практически я делаю всю грязную работу, а он ставит подпись, – сморщил он нос.

– Ух ты... агентство моды... ты там небось окружён фотомоделями! – произнёс я, заинтересованный его реакцией. Мне хотелось увидеть, воспользуется ли он этим моим замечанием, чтобы притвориться кем-то другим... или признается, кем был на самом деле, не стыдясь этого. Он глянул на меня удивлённо.

– Ты шутишь? Значит, ты ничего толком не расслышал тем вечером в туалете! – покачал он головой. Хорошо, он признался... и заслужил всё моё уважение.

– Я очень скромный парень... стараюсь не совать нос в чужие дела.

– В любом случае, для ясности... да, я гей, с самого рождения, а, может, и раньше! – подумать только, как тесен мир. Я как раз хотел сообщить ему об этом, когда он снова заговорил.

– Теперь твоя очередь... расскажи мне о себе. Думаю, после десятка тяжеленных коробок, которые я помог тебе затащить сюда без лифта, я это заслужил! – он допил своё пиво и поставил пустую бутылку на стол. Я смущённо провёл рукой по волосам и улыбнулся.

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь... Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон – но это ты уже знаешь, мне двадцать пять лет, я из Вестервилля, Огайо. Я переехал в Нью-Йорк семь лет назад, после диплома, следуя своей мечте... я музыкант... Но пока мне удалось найти только выматывающую работу... и эту великолепную квартиру в самом центре! – Курт слушал внимательно и немного удивлённо, но ничего не сказал, а лишь слегка улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. Некоторое время, показавшееся мне вечностью, мы оба молчали, пока, наконец, он не решился заговорить.

– У тебя прекрасный голос. Тем вечером... ты тронул меня! – сказал он искренне.

– Спасибо... это во многом заслуга Ноа, владельца заведения, он даёт мне возможность выступать каждый вечер... без этого я бы уже с ума сошёл!

– Я видел ноты... ты сочиняешь? – полюбопытствовал он.

– Время от времени... но это так, случайные наброски, ничего особенного! – я смущённо почесал затылок и отвёл взгляд. Эти глаза... притягивали, как магнит, казалось, они способны видеть меня насквозь.

– В идеале я собираюсь сделать мою страсть работой... но, к сожалению, я выбрал длинный и трудный путь, – рассеянно проговорил я.

– Лично я давным-давно перестал верить в мечты, становящиеся действительностью словно по волшебству... хотя, кто знает – может, тебе повезёт больше, чем мне! – вдруг сказал он с горечью в голосе, пожимая плечами. Я был поражён этим жёстким заявлением. Конечно, мне в жизни ничего не доставалось за здорово живёшь... ну, почти ничего – но, по крайней мере, я продолжал надеяться, что мне удастся чего-то добиться. Мне было всего двадцать пять лет, и огромный город был к моим услугам. На первый взгляд, мне показалось, что к Курту судьба была благосклонней – у него была отличная работа, и он мог спокойно позволить себе подобное жильё. Тем не менее, сейчас он казался таким подавленным... Что с ним могло произойти? Почему он казался таким разочарованным в жизни всего двадцати пяти лет от роду?

– Они потому и называются – мечты... Это нормально, что требуется немного везения, чтобы реализовать их. Но никогда нельзя переставать верить... никогда! Иначе, что же это за мечты? – я попытался разрядить обстановку, потому что мне было слишком не по себе от налёта цинизма в его выражении. В ответ он только скривил губы.

– Они называются мечтами именно потому, что им суждено оставаться таковыми... иначе это были бы цели... завоевания... желания... – и он снова пожал плечами. Я изумлённо воззрился на него. Чёрт возьми, да этот парень упрямец.

– Ух ты... я поражён... ты... – я попытался описать моё впечатление одним словом, но мне ничего не приходило в голову. Я ни в коем случае не хотел его обидеть, потому что, несмотря ни на что, он мне нравился, и я не хотел портить отношения с соседями. Мне повезло: он не подумал ничего дурного и рассмеялся, проведя ладонью по лицу.

– Я странный... я знаю. Но ты привыкнешь, поверь, – и он снова удивил меня, весело подмигнув. У него ещё и перепады настроения? Через мгновение его голос вновь звучал спокойно.

– Готов поспорить, тебе ещё не довелось оценить самое потрясающее качество этой квартиры! – усмехнулся он.

– Какое именно? – он встал и поманил меня за собой. Мы пересекли гостиную, он открыл дверь на балкон и вышел наружу. Я молча проследовал за ним.

– Если ты имеешь в виду балкон, то могу с уверенностью сказать, что это было основной причиной, по которой я захотел здесь жить! – заявил я, довольно осматривая кресло-качалку и растения. Курт загадочно покачал головой.

– Я не это имел в виду, – прошептал он, переводя взгляд на линию горизонта и вздыхая. – Вот это! – и он указал перед собой. Я повернулся и забыл, как дышать: солнце почти зашло, и небо было окрашено оранжевым и лиловым, и всё это буйство красок волшебным образом отражалось в реке, создавая великолепную игру света на зеркальной поверхности небоскрёбов. Я в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Это было нереально прекрасно, почти как на открытке. Один из тех пейзажей, которые можно увидеть только в журнале, и то, скорее всего, там замешан фотошоп. А это было настоящим... и я мог любоваться этим из партера.

– Боже мой... – только и смог сказать я, приближаясь к краю, чтобы лучше видеть.

– Да... – откликнулся он. Я чувствовал себя избранным. И немного виноватым: я вовсе не заслуживал возможности жить в таком месте. Кто знает, каких трудов это стоило Курту и остальным жильцам, в то время как я должен был отстёгивать владельцу несчастную сотню в месяц. Безусловно, я тоже работал, как вол, но эта квартира была настоящей мечтой.

_Видишь, Курт, я оказался прав... Когда не перестаёшь верить, мечты сбываются..._

– Ты извини, но сейчас мне нужно идти, – сказал он, возвращая меня в реальность. Я улыбнулся и пошёл проводить его до двери, чтобы попрощаться и поблагодарить ещё раз за помощь.

– Прекрати, Блейн. Мне было приятно помочь тебе, к тому же это было прекрасной возможностью получше познакомиться! – о, Господи, как можно не верить этим глазам?

– Да, верно... надеюсь, у нас ещё будет возможность узнать друг друга поближе... – он ухмыльнулся, что напомнило мне слова моего друга. – Не в том... смысле, что имел в виду Себастиан, не беспокойся! – тут мой сосед уже громко смеялся.

– Превосходно! – ответил он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к своей двери. Но, прежде, чем он ушёл, мне захотелось уточнить кое-что, чтобы избежать недопониманий в будущем.

– Кстати, я тоже гей! – объявил я, заставляя его опять обернуться. Выражение его лица постепенно из смущённого превратилось в удивлённое, чтобы потом смениться улыбкой.

– Видишь ли... Я это уже понял – у меня отличный радар! – и мы вместе рассмеялись.

– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал... да, в общем... ты можешь всегда рассчитывать на мою... моральную поддержку? – какого чёрта я тут несу? У меня что, совсем крышу снесло...? Моральная поддержка?!

К моему изумлению, он вовсе не обиделся и не хлопнул дверью у меня перед носом. Вместо этого он расхохотался, прикрывая рот рукой и заставляя меня покраснеть.

– Прости, я не над тобой смеюсь, правда... просто... у меня никогда не было друга... такого... такого как я. И это мне кажется таким странным... вот и всё! – объяснил он, под конец встряхнув головой.

– Всё бывает в первый раз! – заметил я, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Курт внимательно посмотрел на меня и радостно кивнул.

– Ты прав... всё бывает в первый раз!

*Пигмеи – самые низкорослые представители человечества.


	6. Этический кодекс доброго соседства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 16 МАРТА 2012. 09:55 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Я всё не мог поверить свалившемуся на меня счастью: сегодня я проснулся в великолепной квартире в центре Нью-Йорка, с видом на Ист Ривер... и я могу спокойно себе её позволить, даже не влезая по уши в долги. Практически мечта всей жизни. Вчера вечером, позвонив родителям, я описал им моё новое жилище во всех деталях, в ответ получив радостное попискивание матери и гордые ободряющие восклицания отца. Я чуть не прослезился от восторга, описывая вид с балкона – вид, который Курт помог мне оценить ещё больше. Потом, довольный эффектом, я пригласил их навестить меня, как только смогут, на что они согласились с энтузиазмом, особенно мама. Отец же закончил разговор, проворчав:

– Наконец-то этот твой тощий дружок хоть на что-то сгодился! – я только рассмеялся; я был слишком на взводе, чтобы упрекать его за вечную неприкрытую враждебность по отношению к Себастиану. И ведь главное, он испытывал эту неприязнь не потому, что когда-то мы встречались, и некоторое время я страдал из-за нашего разрыва, и не потому, что он тоже был гей. Просто мой отец его ненавидел. Без какого бы то ни было видимого мотива. И я, ради собственного спокойствия, предпочитал делать всё возможное, чтобы эти двое не пересекались.

Этим утром я впервые завтракал в своей новой кухне, сидя за столом с чашкой хлопьев и кофе и сияя улыбкой, которая могла дать сотню очков форы яркому солнцу за окном. Господи, как же я был доволен, что не нужно было бороться за тостер или место в душе!

Ополаскивая над раковиной чашку, напевая и подтанцовывая, я услышал настойчивый звонок моего мобильного, после чего поспешил вытереть руки и поднёс его к уху, даже не взглянув, кто это был.

– Слушаю?

– Тебе кажется нормальным, что я узнаю от моего отца радостную новость о том, что мой родной брат, наконец-то, нашёл себе отдельное жильё? – раздался в трубке ворчливый голос. Я хохотнул, устраивая телефон между плечом и ухом и убирая хлопья и молоко в шкаф и в холодильник соответственно.

– Да, Куп, ты прав, я настоящее чудовище... виноват, виноват!

– Ты серьёзно думаешь, что этого достаточно? Как минимум, ты мне должен ужин у Сарди!

– Купер... я всего лишь сменил квартиру... не то, чтобы я разбогател! – уточнил я, направляясь в спальню за рюкзаком, который всюду носил с собой. Взглянув на часы, которые показывали ровно десять, я убедился, что до моей смены в супермаркете оставался ещё час. Хорошо хоть, что хозяин пекарни дал мне выходной по поводу переезда.

– Ага! Я вот только никак не пойму, как такой бедолага, как ты, без гроша за душой смог позволить себе снять квартиру в таком шикарном районе. Я тут полюбопытствовал, знаешь ли... ты живёшь в непосредственной близости от четырёх игроков НБА и десятка фотомоделей. Так вот, в свете изложенного, скажи мне, Блейн... какое ко всему этому ты имеешь отношение? – поинтересовался мой братец иронически. И за что только мне такое наказание?

– Спроси об этом Себастиана... а мне сейчас некогда. На работу, видишь ли, надо... не люблю жить за чужой счёт! – заключил я, засовывая ключи и бумажник в мешок.

– Ох-ох-ох!.. Что я слышу... это что, была ирония? – произнёс он преувеличенно удивлённым голосом. И нет, я не собирался позволить Куперу Андерсону испортить мне день, начавшийся так замечательно.

– Всего доброго, братец. Надеюсь, тебе удастся совершить что-нибудь путное до захода солнца. И хотя ты всё равно мне не поверишь... я люблю тебя! – и я отключился, не давая ему возможности ответить. Всё-таки иногда фортуна мне улыбалась, потому что мой старший брат решил отправиться на поиски славы на противоположном побережье Штатов, в Лос-Анджелесе, так как, по его мнению, кинематографу Атлантического побережья суждено было исчезнуть в бездне небытия в весёлой компании Бродвея... и, следовательно, нам приходилось встречаться только дважды в год: в день Благодарения и на Рождество. В эти праздники мне всегда удавалось игнорировать или просто, сжав зубы, терпеливо переносить его раздражающие шуточки и остроты на мой счёт. Не то, чтобы мы не любили друг друга – мы же всё-таки братья, чёрт возьми, это естественно. Но было что-то в его высокомерии и несокрушимой самоуверенности, что буквально выводило меня из себя. Когда мы были детьми, и я возвращался домой с какими-нибудь приятными новостями или с отличной оценкой, он вечно считал своим долгом принизить это, заявлениями вроде: "Я бы сделал это лучше!" или "На младших природа отдыхает!" Возможно, как настаивает наша мать, он это делал только чтобы подстегнуть меня... но даже если и так, я считаю, он выбрал неправильный способ.

Вздохнув, я закрыл за собой дверь – моей, чёрт возьми, новой квартиры! – и уже собрался вызвать лифт, как что-то привлекло моё внимание. На моей двери был приклеен стикер канареечного цвета, на котором, вроде бы, было какое-то сообщение. Я снял его и прочёл: " _Привет тебе, парень... гей! Я позволил себе нарушить некоторые правила этического кодекса доброго соседства, чтобы пожелать тебе хорошего дня. Так делается в доме 2113 Нижнего Ист Сайда между соседями, или, по крайней мере... так делаю я! До скорого! Курт_

Я не удержался от глупого смешка и аккуратно сжал в руках жёлтенький листочек, бросая взгляд на закрытую дверь Курта. В этот час он наверняка на работе, но... вернётся же он рано или поздно, верно? Так что, рискуя опоздать, я опять зашёл внутрь, порылся в мелком барахле, оставшемся ещё в стоящих кучкой в углу гостиной коробках, и вытащил на свет стопочку цветных стикеров и ручку. В задумчивости я погрыз большой палец, потом быстро нацарапал ответ, оторвал листок и выбежал наружу. Прилепив его как следует к двери соседа, я довольный вернулся к лифту, который теперь оказался занят, так что я пошёл вниз пешком. После вчерашних бесчисленных пробежек вниз-вверх с коробками и чемоданами в руках спуститься по лестнице налегке было одним удовольствием.

Первые три этажа я преодолел, весело насвистывая... да, утренняя записка Курта решительно улучшила моё настроение. Однако на нижнем этаже я наткнулся на девушку с тремя огромными пакетами в руках, отчаянно пытающуюся не позволить дверям лифта закрыться. Я ей улыбнулся и поспешил помочь.

– Постой... постой, так ты всё выронишь! – она удивлённо нахмурилась.  
– Если однажды мне понадобится помощь мужчины, чтобы дотащить до дома покупки, я тебя свистну, окей? – проворчала она. Я уставился на неё ошарашенно. Кто-то встал не с той ноги сегодня?

– Ух ты... извини... я только... я просто думал тебе помочь. Но если не хочешь, всё в порядке! – я слегка обиженно пожал плечами. Она вздохнула и, наконец, подняла голову, её реакция показалась мне немного странной, потому что она чуть распахнула глаза и покраснела.

– Это ты извини! – произнесла она немедленно, опуская свой багаж на пол и вытирая лоб рукой. – Извини, правда... я ужасно себя веду иногда. А сегодня просто всё не слава Богу... мне заблокировали банкомат, я порвала колготки о какие-то колючки, а в супермаркете закончился мой любимый йогурт! – она безутешно покачала головой. Я быстро её рассмотрел: она была немного пониже меня, несмотря на туфли на высокой платформе, цветастые гольфы доходили до колена, на ней была жёлтая юбка в цвет с ободком на голове, белый топик и красная сумка на плече. Она казалась куколкой со своими длинными каштановыми волосами и большими карими глазами. У меня в голове мгновенно всплыл вчерашний разговор с Куртом: это должна была быть его подруга, что жила на третьем этаже.

– Не беспокойся, я не обиделся... правда! – и я улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно более убедительно. Она кивнула, а потом девушку словно осенило, потому что на её лице вспыхнула взволнованная улыбка.

– Ты, должно быть, новый жилец с четвёртого этажа!

– Точно... Блейн Андерсон, очень приятно! – я протянул ей руку, которую она тут же пожала, поправляя сумку на плече.

– Рейчел Берри... мне тоже очень приятно!

– Курт мне о тебе рассказывал! – добавил я, надеясь, что ей будет приятно, и не ошибся, потому что она смущённо улыбнулась.

– Надеюсь, ничего компрометирующего!

– Ну что ты! Как раз наоборот, – я ей ободряюще подмигнул, заставляя девушку покраснеть. Только она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, как нас прервал маленький ураган. 

– Мама, мама... иди сюда! Посмотри! Из кухни их видно лучше! – я опустил взгляд и увидел худенькую девчушку лет четырёх, максимум пяти, с длинными косичками и в розовом платьице. Она забавно сморщилась и была явно чем-то возбуждена. Она называла Рейчел мамой, так? Сколько же лет этой девушке?

– Лиа, золотко ты моё самоварное, я ведь тебе уже говорила. Никакие доисторические чудовища нам не угрожают... мы здесь в полной безопасности! – Рейчел пыталась успокоить малышку, гладя её по головке и с трудом сдерживая смех.

– Но мама! Я же их видела! Их было много... и они казались такими злыми! – пожаловалась Лиа, прижав ручки к груди и надув губки. Рейчел закатила глаза и устало мне улыбнулась.

– Прости, моя дочь – это неконтролируемый сгусток энергии... и фантазии! Ну же, малыш... поздоровайся с Блейном! – и она тихонько постучала пальцем по маленькой головке. Девочка, наконец, кажется, заметила моё присутствие. Она смущённо смерила меня взглядом с головы до ног. Я присел на корточки, чтобы моё лицо оказалось на уровне её глаз, и улыбнулся.

– Привет, принцесса... меня зовут Блейн, а тебя? – спросил я, наклонив голову набок. Она заметно покраснела и чуть шагнула назад, прислоняясь спиной к ногам матери.

– Лиа! – ответила она скромно, что заставило меня улыбнуться ещё шире. Боже, если было на свете что-то, что я действительно обожал – после музыки – так это детская чистота и непосредственность. Дети, они такие открытые, каждую эмоцию можно прочесть у них на лице. Эта малышка казалась такой милой и смущённой, но по её глазам можно было точно сказать, что она умна и сообразительна.

– Лиа... у тебя очень красивое имя! – слегка улыбнувшись, она начала теребить косичку.

– Это мама меня так назвала... мне тоже нравится! – гордо ответила она. – Ты здесь живёшь? – спросила девчушка, набравшись смелости. Я активно закивал.

– Конечно, этажом выше! – подтвердил я. Она замялась.

– Но там живёт Курт... вы живёте вместе? – озвучила она свои сомнения. Мы с Рейчел рассмеялись. Вот именно о такой непосредственности я и говорил.

– Нет, дорогая. Блейн живёт в квартире рядом с Куртом – они соседи, как мы с тобой и жилец вон из той квартиры, – сказала ей мать, указывая на дверь напротив. Девочка задумчиво кивнула, а потом глянула на меня обеспокоенно.

– Если ты тоже здесь живёшь, значит и ты в опасности, как все мы! – произнесла она и закусила губу. Мне стало любопытно.

– В опасности?

– Уфф! Не обращай внимания. С самого утра у неё эта навязчивая идея насчёт чудовищ, которые собираются забраться в наш дом. Только представь, едва я открыла дверь, она бросилась в комнату за набором для экстренной помощи! – объяснила Рейчел с виноватой улыбкой, но её дочь не собиралась сдаваться.

– Но мама, это правда... они такие большиииие... и у них клыки даже на голове! – она активно жестикулировала, пытаясь лучше описать своих монстров. Меня разбирал смех, но я замаскировал его притворным кашлем.

– Детка, перестань... это уже не весело! – мать пригрозила ей пальцем. Лиа надулась и сердито скрестила руки на груди.

– Скажи-ка мне, Лиа... эти чудовища, где они? – попытался я ей подыграть. Мои друзья часто говорили, что иногда я веду себя совершенно по-детски... и мне действительно безумно нравилось следить за нитью забавных выдумок и идей, порождаемых воображением маленьких людей. Это всегда так непредсказуемо. Глаза девочки загорелись, и она прикрыла рот ладошкой, словно говорила мне по секрету:

– Напротив подъезда... они нас поджидают! – я кивнул и поманил её пальцем.

– Открою тебе секрет, Лиа, только ты должна пообещать никому об этом не рассказывать! – я говорил почти шёпотом. Она скрестила пальчики перед губами и замерла в ожидании. – Я профессиональный охотник на монстров, и я здесь, чтобы защитить тебя и твоих друзей. Сейчас я пойду вниз и прогоню их всех, обещаю, они больше не смогут причинить вам вреда! – и я подмигнул ей. Выражение её лица медленно изменилось: сначала распахнулись глаза, потом рот, а затем показалось, будто внутри у неё загорелась какая-то лампочка.

– Ты взаправду охотник на монстров? Как те, которые по телевизору?

– Конечно... в точности, как по телевизору! – убеждённо подтвердил я.

– И у тебя есть такая огненная стрелялка? – спросила малышка, часто моргая и подпрыгивая на месте от восторга. Я закусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку и похлопал по рюкзаку.

– Всё здесь внутри! – она внимательно посмотрела на мешок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно решая, верить мне или нет. Вероятно, моя спокойная улыбка её убедила, потому что уголки её рта мгновенно приподнялись, и она радостно запрыгала, хлопая в ладошки.

– Мама! Ты слышала? Блейн нас спасёт от этих чудовищ с клыками на голове! – мы с Рейчел обменялись понимающими взглядами, и она кивком поблагодарила меня.

– А сейчас мне пора идти... мир нуждается во мне! – воскликнул я, поднимаясь на ноги и забрасывая рюкзак за плечи. Лиа уставилась на меня широко раскрытыми глазами.

– А что... в мире есть ещё такие чудовища? – спросила она потрясённо. Я кивнул.

– А как же? Полно, по всему городу! Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться, теперь я здесь, и я позабочусь о вашей безопасности! – и я взял под козырёк, вызывая её смех. Потом она подошла и, смущаясь, протянула мне ручку, которую я тут же с чувством пожал.

– Спа-а-сибо! – протянула она и бегом скрылась в своей комнате. Рейчел подхватила мой смех.

– О Боже... я никогда не видела её такой разговорчивой с посторонними... я имею в виду, она всегда несколько недоверчива по отношению к мужчинам. Может, по той причине, что подсознательно ненавидит собственного отца, ведь он её бросил, так что... – девушка склонила голову с горькой усмешкой, а я, почувствовав себя неловко из-за этого признания, решил немного разрядить обстановку.

– Ну, в каком-то смысле твоя дочь осталась верна себе... может, я ей симпатичен потому, что я гей! – и я беззаботно пожал плечами.

_Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, пусть она не будет гомофобкой, пусть она не будет гомофобкой... пожалуйста..._

– Ты гей? – спросила она почти потрясённо. У меня внутри всё сжалось, и пришло привычное чувство, что я здесь не к месту. Ну почему я не умею держать язык за зубами?

– Да? – осторожно ответил я, боясь её реакции. Вот, могли сложиться прекрасные дружеские отношения, а теперь из-за этих идиотских предрассудков... ничего. Она, после нескольких секунд неуверенности, разразилась смехом, прикрывая рот рукой.

– Боже, какая я глупая... я должна была понять. Ты слишком милый и любезный, чтобы быть натуралом! – воскликнула она, не переставая хохотать. Ну, смех – это ведь позитивная вещь, да? – Чёрт, ты ведь даже предложил мне помощь, чтобы дотащить сумки... если это не по-гейски! – и она помотала головой. Окей, я запутался. Она мне что, комплимент сделала, или это было издевательство, присыпанное сарказмом? Рейчел, казалось, заметила моё смущение, поскольку немедленно замахала руками и быстро затараторила:

– Нет, нет... не пойми меня неправильно, я ничего против гомосексуалов не имею, более того, я дочь двух отцов-геев и даже мой лучший друг – гей, я о твоём соседе по этажу! – я вздохнул с облегчением. – Да уж, жизнь несправедлива... подселяет мне в дом двух красивых, милых и воспитанных парней, я начинаю питать иллюзии, а потом выясняется, что они оба геи! Это моя карма. Без сомнений, в прошлой жизни я совершила что-то очень плохое. Как иначе всё это объяснить? – проворчала она, затаскивая, наконец, сумки в квартиру. Я усмехнулся, направляясь к лестнице.

– До свидания, Рейчел, и... приятно было познакомиться!

– И мне, Блейн... до скорого!

Весело насвистывая, я вышел из подъезда. Конечно, меня ожидал очередной изматывающий день, который мне придётся провести за погрузкой и разгрузкой всевозможных продуктов на складе, и тем не менее... я чувствовал себя умиротворённо, и сделал бы всё это с улыбкой. Я подошёл к моему мотоциклу и уже взялся за шлем, когда кое-что привлекло моё внимание: группка ребят сидела на скамейке через дорогу от меня. Чёрные кожаные куртки, порванные джинсы и впечатляющего вида разноцветные ирокезы на головах... И тут до меня дошло: вот они, чудовища, о которых говорила малышка Лиа. Улыбаясь, я подошёл к ним.

– Эй, чуваки... сколько хотите, чтобы свалить отсюда немедленно? – я только надеялся, что они не накурились до бессознательного состояния и смогут понять меня. Один из них посмотрел на меня с любопытством.

– Двадцать баксов! – заявил он с вызовом. Я победоносно ухмыльнулся: это оказалось проще, чем я думал.

– Я даю вам полтинник, но вы обещаете мне не показываться здесь больше, ясно? – предложил я, вытаскивая из кармана деньги и протягивая их парню, который говорил. Он взглянул изумлённо, вырвал у меня банкноту из руки и воскликнул с энтузиазмом:

– Оу, приятель... уже исчезаем. Давай, чуваки... Валим! – его дружки послушно поднялись и направились к дороге. Прежде чем уйти, разговорчивый хитро улыбнулся, словно провернул сделку века.

– Спасибо, бро! – и поспешил догнать остальных. 

– Да пожалуйста, бро... всё равно полтинник фальшивый... от Себастиана с любовью!

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 16 МАРТА 2012. 21:45 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

С усталым вздохом я прислонился к зеркальной стенке в лифте и нажал кнопку с цифрой четыре. Я чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Сегодня мистер Ченг заставил меня обойти все мужские ателье в поисках элегантного костюма, который он должен был надеть на празднование получения диплома его племянника. Да, я знаю, он всегда на меня полагался в такого рода делах и, как он сам заявил, слепо доверяет моему вкусу в одежде, но это уже был перебор. Рано или поздно я взорвусь.

Мне срочно нужна была горячая ванна и что-нибудь высококалорийное в рот. И потом, мне нужна была моя подушка – единственный партнёр, который не оставлял меня одного всю ночь. Кабинка слегка подпрыгнула, останавливаясь на моём этаже, и я вышел, механически передвигая ноги. Внезапно мой рассеянный взгляд уловил какое-то движение, и чья-то фигура преградила мне дорогу. Я уже готов был заорать на всю округу, но знакомый резкий голос вовремя меня заткнул.

– С каких это пор ты и твой новый милый и сексуальный сосед обмениваетесь приторными записочками на этих смешных разноцветных листочках? – полюбопытствовала Рейчел, сунув мне под нос бумажку, которую я не мог толком разглядеть. Я заметил только цвет – ярко-розовый – после чего непонимающе уставился на неё.

– Погоди... что? – я действительно ни слова не понял. И ведь Рейчел прекрасно знала, что после целого дня на работе я ни черта не соображаю, но тем не менее каждый раз, казалось, забывала об этом. Она фыркнула и кивнула на листок, который я взял в руки и поднёс к глазам. Это был не просто розовый листок, а стикер, на котором было написано:

_И тебе хорошего дня, сосед! Должен сказать, что мой день начался восхитительно... а ночи в Нижнем Ист-Сайде просто волшебные! И не беспокойся, пожалуйста, нарушай и дальше правила, я не обижусь :) Би_

Когда я закончил читать эту записку, в моём мозгу наконец зажглась лампочка: Блейн!

Я бессознательно улыбнулся, радуясь, что он оценил мой жест, а не воспринял его негативно. Да ещё и ответил мне тем же... лучше, чем я ожидал.

– Ну что, ты так и будешь медитировать? Или, может, всё-таки объяснишь мне, что это значит? – не выдержала Рейчел, нервно топая ножкой. Я спрятал листок в карман – ну конечно, будто можно было рассчитывать, что она его ещё не прочла – и оттеснил её в сторону, чтобы открыть дверь.

– Где ты оставила свою дочь? Только не говори мне, что она сейчас одна дома! – мне казалось, что я довольно-таки мастерски сменил тему, но она только фыркнула:

– Даже и не пытайся, Хаммел, тебе меня не провести! В любом случае, Лиа у Тины, можешь успокоиться, – прошло двенадцать часов с тех пор, как я вышел из дома, и вот, наконец, я снова здесь, но нет мне покоя: решительные шаги Рейчел за моей спиной яснее слов говорили, что она не уйдёт , пока своего не добьётся.

– Итак? – напомнила о себе она. Я тем временем с ледяным спокойствием освобождался от сумки, куртки и ботинок.

– Итак... что?

– Что это за история с тайными посланиями? Дэвид об этом знает? – возбуждённо спросила она. Но увы, никакой историей я её порадовать не мог.

– Рейч, ну, пожалуйста, не устраивай твоих драматических сцен, потому что нет никаких тайных посланий. И при чём тут Дэвид, скажи на милость? – Рейчел благополучно пропустила мимо ушей первую часть и торжествующе улыбнулась.

– Я подозреваю, что твой _чудеснейший_ и _милейший_ парень-фотограф должен бы начать беспокоиться, учитывая, какой красавчик теперь живёт с тобой по соседству! – и она кивнула по направлению двери. Я закатил глаза. Это безнадёжно... вот вам ещё одна, до смерти ненавидящая Дэвида. Рейчел и Мерседес встречались всего пару раз, но я подозревал, что при возможности они бы очень даже поладили.

– А тебе откуда известно, что у меня теперь есть сосед-красавчик? – удивился я. Она хихикнула, накручивая длинный локон на палец.

– Встретила утром. Раз. Хорошенький до невозможности. Два. Произвёл прекрасное впечатление. Три. Лиа буквально без ума от него. Четыре! – оттелеграфировала она, вызывая у меня улыбку.

– Лиа? – это было любопытно. Рейчел убеждённо кивнула и подошла поближе.

– Да, Курт... это надо было видеть... он ей улыбался, смотрел ей в глаза так заинтересованно и спокойно, он даже сумел поддержать её игру – ему удалось заслужить её доверие за несколько минут. В жизни ничего подобного не видела! – она была явно потрясена. Я, честно говоря, тоже. Я знал, что Лиа никогда не доверяла посторонним людям, хотя для своего возраста это было бы только нормально. Но мужчины в особенности не вызывали у неё симпатии. Единственным исключением были дедушки, отцы матери и... ну и я.

– Он умелец, следует признать, – улыбнулся я.

– И, между прочим, я совершенно случайно узнала, что твой новый сосед питает слабость к сильному полу... мы на коне, да? – и она с энтузиазмом хлопнула в ладоши. Я глянул на неё искоса.

– Я что-то пропустил, кажется... какое отношение имеет Блейн к коню? – спросил я, почёсывая затылок. Она засмеялась.

– А ты сам догадайся, Курт... потрясающий парень-гей только что переехал в квартиру на твоём этаже. Не прошло и дня, а вы уже настолько накоротке, что обмениваетесь разноцветными записочками, приклеенными на дверь, потому что – не отрицай! – я отлично поняла, что этот стикер был ответом на сообщение, что до этого ты написал ему! – и она угрожающе ткнула в меня пальцем. Я прикусил язык, и она интерпретировала моё молчание как признание.

– Что-то же это должно значить? Я считаю, пришёл момент кинуть это недоразумение, которое ты называешь своим парнем, и отдаться страсти, которая у Блейна изо всех щелей лезет! – она игриво мне подмигнула, а я замер на мгновение с открытым ртом.

– Рейчел... ради Гаги, ты хоть сама-то себя слышишь? 

– А чего? Что я такого сказала?

– Нет абсолютно никаких причин, по которым я должен оставить Дэвида из-за... относительно милого парня, который только что пустил корни в трёх метрах от меня! – возмутился я, размахивая руками.

– Относительно милый? – оскорбилась она в свою очередь.

_Ну... ладно, может, тут я несколько перебрал..._

– Рейчел!

– Курт, я готова в любой удобный для тебя момент составить список из тысячи причин, по которым тебе следует расстаться с этим надутым пузырём! – и снова в меня уткнулся её пальчик. Однажды она добьётся, что я не выдержу и поддамся соблазну отрезать ей его к чёртовой матери!

– Послушаем... мне прямо-таки любопытно стало!

– Пункт первый?.. Окей... он совершенно невоспитанный, и – серьёзно, Курт – я не в состоянии понять, как ты его только переносишь. Второй: он до неприличия самодоволен, вечно хочет быть в центре внимания... и это говорит тебе та, кто хотела бы получать внимание ежедневно... вагонами! Третье: он собственник тире одержимый – ему не хватает самой малости до сталкера... ну что, Курт, мне продолжать? – бросила она мне вызов, театрально складывая руки на груди. Я вздохнул. Ладно, согласен, три выстрела из трёх... молодец, приходится признать.

– Нет, думаю, достаточно, – я устало провёл рукой по лицу. Ненавижу, когда люди суют мне в лицо свою правоту. И ещё больше я ненавижу это, когда речь идёт о Дэвиде. Они просто подтверждают то, что я и так знаю.

– И это ещё с учётом того, что я сознательно не упомянула самую главную причину... – добавила моя подруга, приподняв бровь. Я взглянул вопросительно, приглашая её продолжать. – Ты его не любишь! – отрезала она сухо. Я глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не сорваться. Этот разговор начинал выводить меня из себя. Но что меня бесило больше всего, так это полное отсутствие аргументов в пользу моего парня.

– Рейчел, послушай... не хотел бы показаться невежливым, но... у меня был безумный день, и я очень устал. Сейчас мне просто необходимо немного расслабиться... так что, если ты не против, перенесём этот разговор на потом... в другой раз, ладно?

– Ладно, отдыхай. Но не обольщайся, я с тобой не закончила. Я намерена присматривать за вами... и за тобой, и за Блейном! – предупредила она, улыбнувшись. Я ответил тем же и проводил её до двери.

– Курт, я очень тебя люблю... мне просто хочется, чтобы рядом с тобой был человек, который действительно тебе подходит – тот, кто был бы тебя достоин. Не обижайся и не сердись, если я беспокоюсь о тебе, пожалуйста! – прошептала она, обняв меня на прощание. Я взволнованно улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, Рейч... и я тебе благодарен, – я поцеловал её в щёку и, прежде чем она скрылась на лестнице, сказал: – Я тоже люблю тебя, милая! – и она ушла. Я закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, закрывая глаза. Это был ужасный день... и я чувствовал, что буквально разваливаюсь на куски. Несомненно, разговор с Рейчел и её очередная лекция о том, насколько Дэвид мне не пара и насколько я глуп, что продолжаю с ним встречаться, были лишними сегодня. Всё это только ухудшило моё состояние. У меня появилось подозрение, что горячей ванны будет теперь недостаточно, чтобы расслабиться.

Я запустил руки в карманы и тут же почувствовал лист бумаги. Вытащив, я перечитал его второй раз, обращая внимание на детали, которые не заметил раньше: круглый и плавный почерк, толстенькие "о", незавершённые "а", "т" разделённые ровно посередине. Смайлик в конце записки рассказал о нём всё: он был солнечным, сердечным... милым. В точности, как и сказала Рейчел. И потом, он подписался просто "Би", уверенный, что я пойму.

_"Би", которые мне улыбаются и заставляют улыбаться вот так из-за простого розового стикера, таких не много... чего уж там, такой только один и есть..._

Не долго думая, я оторвал новый жёлтый листок и нацарапал фразу, после чего выбежал в коридор, приклеил его к двери соседа и закрылся у себя в квартире с учащённым сердцебиением, словно только что совершил что-то непоправимое. Только вот вместо того, чтобы рыдать и беспокоиться, я расплылся в улыбке, как последний болван... и на сердце почему-то стало легче.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 17 МАРТА 2012. 00:12 (СУББОТА)**

Я припарковал мото рядом с подъездом, вознося хвалу всем богам за такой подарок в конце рабочего дня, и, волоча ноги, направился к лифту. Этим вечером мне даже не удалось поесть. Мне дико хотелось спать, все кости болели из-за этого проклятого переезда, и я собирался немедленно плюхнуться в постель, как только закрою за собой дверь. Именно так я бы и поступил, если бы что-то не привлекло моё внимание, как только я вышел из лифта. Новенький жёлтый стикер на моей двери.

_Учитывая твоё одобрение относительно нарушения правил, считаю своим долгом пожелать тебе и спокойной ночи тоже. И знай, вторые ночи в Нижнем Ист-Сайде – самые лучшие. ;) К._

Подняв глаза на свою всё ещё закрытую дверь, я улыбнулся и ощутил странное тепло в груди. Это было действительно забавно... этот обмен записочками, что мы начали сегодня. И, откровенно говоря, я начинал надеяться, что это никогда не закончится. Зайдя в дом, я взял ручку и бумагу, после чего пересёк коридор, чтобы приклеить листок, но прежде чем я смог это сделать, его дверь открылась, и я увидел напротив пару чудесных голубых глаз и робкую улыбку. Я тихо рассмеялся и молча протянул руку, чтобы прилепить стикер – розовый, естественно – ему на лоб. Внутренне сжавшись в ожидании наихудшей реакции на такую мою наглость, я увидел, как он поднял глаза на записку, словно надеясь прочесть её из такого положения, а потом снял её и прочитал.

 _А также самые лучшие соседи! :Р Би._

Курт, не говоря ни слова, сделал мне знак рукой подождать, убежал в комнату за чем-то и скоро вернулся с жёлтым листочком, который был немедленно приклеен мне на грудь, на уровне сердца.

_Андерсон, так не пойдёт... не слишком ли смело для второго дня знакомства?... :Р_

Я поднёс руку ко рту, чтобы скрыть смех, подмигнул ему и удалился. На сегодня со стикерами мы закончили... И теперь я дождаться не мог завтрашнего утра, чтобы начать сначала.

– Спокойной ночи, Курт!

– И тебе спокойной ночи, Блейн!

_Вот сейчас день можно считать завершённым..._


	7. Белое вино и запеченная рыба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 19 МАРТА 2012. 21:58 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Я чувствовал себя растерзанным, порванным в клочья изнутри. И эту боль на уровне груди даже слёзы не в силах были прогнать. Я снова поругался с Дэвидом, шеф завалил меня работой (уже не помню, когда я спал, сколько мне хотелось), и – сладенькое напоследок – появился новый практикант, мастер на все руки, Макс, любимчик всего агентства и идеальный помощник для мистера Ченга.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда мне хотелось кинуть в чемодан пару шмоток, сесть на самолёт и отправиться домой, обнять кого-то родного – того, кто бы мне улыбнулся и заставил почувствовать себя лучше. Жаль только, что тут же приходило горькое осознание простого факта: у меня больше никого не было, так что... к кому мне лететь?

_Господи, папочка... как же мне тебя не хватает..._

Шагая по тротуару вдоль моей улицы, я снова ощутил подступившие слёзы. Это был тяжёлый период, да к тому ещё меня стало одолевать абсурдное желание физического контакта... даже, скорее, просто человеческого тепла. Да, именно так – желание, граничащее с необходимостью, настоящего, искреннего прикосновения... настолько сильное, что ноги подкашивались. Я стыдился этого, словно вор: у меня был парень, от которого я мог бы спокойно это получить, но я же хотел лишь оказаться как можно дальше от него, от его подавляющего и удушающего присутствия. У меня развилась своего рода нетерпимость по отношению к нему, которая со временем только усиливалась. Рано или поздно мне следовало решиться и поговорить с Дэвидом. Ради него и, главное, ради меня самого. Я зашёл в лифт и со вздохом прислонился спиной к зеркалу, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Меня обволокло лёгкое ароматное облачко, и я неосознанно улыбнулся.

_Блейн..._

Должно быть, он совсем недавно был здесь, раз запах ещё остался. Я жадно вдохнул воздух и открыл глаза, только когда лифт остановился на моём этаже. Выйдя из кабинки, я взглянул направо, и то, что я увидел, заставило меня умильно улыбнуться. Перед своей дверью спиной ко мне стоял Блейн с огромным пакетом в руках и гитарой через плечо, на одной руке висела полупрозрачная сумка, а между плечом и ухом был зажат телефон, по которому он и разговаривал. И при всём этом он ещё отчаянно пытался вставить нужный ключ в замочную скважину, ничего не уронив. Он был таким забавным – весь такой скрюченный и явно в затруднительном положении... Короче, я решил сжалиться и помочь.

– Да, мама, я же сказал... приезжай, когда хочешь, даже если отец занят на работе. Для тебя всегда найдётся место... – он говорил с трудом; должно быть, этот здоровенный пакет, что парень прижимал к груди, был действительно тяжёлым. Я постучал ему пальцем по плечу, и Блейн испуганно повернулся. Увидев, что это всего лишь я, он просиял такой волшебной улыбкой, что у меня задрожали коленки. 

_Боже мой, как же давно я такого не испытывал? И ведь он мне только улыбнулся..._

– Нужна помощь? – спросил я шёпотом, чтобы не мешать телефонному разговору. Блейн усмехнулся, слегка покраснев, и пробормотал в ответ:

– Хорошо бы...

Я забрал у него ключи и открыл, наконец, дверь.

– Нет, мама, я никак не смогу приехать в Вестервилль на Рождество... Супермаркет и пекарня работают до двадцать четвёртого, а паб не закрывается даже на Новый год! Я не могу себе позволить потерять работу, не сейчас! – горячился Андерсон, ковыляя к столу в гостиной, чтобы поставить на него пакет и освободиться от гитары. Теперь он смог взять телефон в руку. Я очень аккуратно положил ключи на полку в прихожей и помахал ему в знак того, что собираюсь уйти. Он, однако, жестом попросил подождать и... о чёрт, да он издевается! Ох... он одарил меня ещё одной невероятной улыбкой, из-за которой моё несчастное сердце пропустило пару ударов. Да что, этот парень специальные курсы посещает что ли? И ещё ночью небось тренируется! Конечно, работа в заведении, полном девиц на пике гормонального кризиса и зрелых дам, разочарованных идеальной супружеской жизнью, должна была довести его предрасположенность к искусству флирта до совершенства. Подмигивать всем, всегда и по любому поводу. Или без повода. Есть люди, живущие исключительно за счёт этого. Блейн бы точно смог. 

– Хорошо, обещаю быть осторожным, не курить и не слушать советов Себастиана! А сейчас я должен с тобой попрощаться. До скорого, мам! Целую! Папе привет передавай! – он закончил разговор и пристально на меня уставился, весело улыбаясь.

– Скажи-ка мне, сосед... Как тебе удаётся возникать из ниоткуда в самый подходящий момент? Это чистое совпадение или ты следишь за мной через глазок? – я разразился смехом впервые, уж и не помню, за сколько времени, и этот звук мне самому показался странным. Я почти не помнил его.

– Откровенно говоря, я в случайности не верю! – помотал я головой. Наступил его черёд смеяться.

– Значит, нас уже двое! – и он мне... подмигнул. Моё бедное сердце!

– Почему ты дома? Разве ты не должен петь в пабе в это время? – полюбопытствовал я. Он закусил губу и слегка смущённо почесал в затылке.

– Эмм... если я тебе скажу один секрет, обещаешь... никому не рассказывать? – я немедленно закивал, и он вздохнул.

– Сегодня я наврал Паку... я сказал ему, что плохо себя чувствую, и будет лучше, если останусь дома.

– И почему ты это сделал?

– Ну... тебе никогда не приходилось чувствовать, будто ты устал от всего и ото всех, и тебе просто необходимо... сделать паузу? – и он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, а мои распахнулись от удивления, потому что, чёрт возьми, это было именно то, что крутилось у меня в голове целый день. Как это было возможно, что я и Блейн ощущали одно и то же одновременно? Тут попахивало сверхъестественным.

Я что-то неловко промычал, опустив голову. Мне совершенно не хотелось разрыдаться прямо перед ним, но в тот день я находился практически на грани срыва, и от того, что он ощущает что-то подобное – это он-то, со своей искренней улыбкой, переливчатым смехом и таким откровенным взглядом – ну, в общем, стыдно сказать, от этого я почувствовал себя менее одиноким.

– Да, я знаю, что ты думаешь: что я безответственный лентяй... Но поверь, я не оставил Пака без музыки; я подыскал себе замену, а завтра я отыграю за двоих! – и он робко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

– Блейн, успокойся, ради всего святого. Ты не должен оправдываться передо мной... я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Ты даже не представляешь, как бы мне хотелось взять небольшую передышку от... от всего этого – в точности, как ты! – признался я.

– Так сделай это! – проворчал он в ответ. Я усмехнулся.

– О, можешь мне поверить, если бы я только мог, я бы это сделал! – вздохнул я, на что он пристально посмотрел на меня, а потом радостно улыбнулся.

– Останешься на ужин? – наиспокойнейшим образом спросил он, резко меняя тему. Я остолбенел. Решительный поворот, ничего не скажешь. И как это у него всё так естественно выходит? То есть... он ведь действительно пригласил меня поужинать с ним? Мы уже настолько сблизились? Не знаю, почему, но я будто со стороны увидел, как с улыбкой киваю, принимая его предложение. Стоит упоминать, что в ответ он мне улыбнулся?

– Тогда закрывай дверь и проходи! – заявил он, исчезая с пакетом в кухне. Я же, придя в себя после временного паралича – проклятая улыбка! – закрыл входную дверь и опустил свою сумку на пол в прихожей.

С усталым вздохом я заглянул на кухню, где он уже успел вытащить на свет две сковороды и разделочную доску. 

– Это прозвучит слишком нескромно, если гость спросит хозяина дома, что он собирается приготовить? – спросил я, засовывая руки в карманы джинс. Он улыбнулся... ох, ямочки в уголках рта... чёрт!

– Нет, конечно же, нет... но ты лучше потерпи, я бы предпочёл сделать тебе сюрприз! – заявил он, воодушевлённо закатывая рукава и принимаясь мыть руки.

– Мой сосед умеет готовить? – протянул я скептически, желая его подразнить. На самом деле, я вполне мог его представить в поварском колпаке, уж не знаю, почему. Его явно позабавило моё мнимое удивление; он вытер руки цветастым полотенцем и открыл таинственную сумку, которую притащил сюда вместе с пакетом из супермаркета.

– Шутишь? Да я маэстро у плиты. Только подумай: Дэниэль, парень Себастиана, чуть не расплакался, когда узнал, что я переезжаю, потому что, его собственные слова: «не представляет жизни без моих фантастических блюд!» – довольный, он вытащил на свет бумажный свёрток.

– Надеюсь, ты не страдаешь от какой-нибудь аллергии? – он глянул на меня с беспокойством.

– Ни в коем случае! Если шесть лет моей собственной кухни меня не убили... ты можешь подать мне даже белку, я всё равно буду доволен! – Господи, какой заразительный у него смех!

_Ничего тебя не беспокоит в жизни, да, Андерсон?.. А иначе, как тебе удаётся быть таким... дьявольски спокойным?.._

– Увы, сегодня никаких белок... прости! – сообщил Блейн, хихикая. – Нынче шеф-повар задумал нечто более изысканное! – и, естественно, подмигнув мне, он аккуратно развернул бумажную упаковку. Любопытствуя, я заглянул ему через плечо и, узрев блестящий глаз здоровенной рыбины, с трудом сдержал восторженный визг.

– Боже... обожаю рыбу! – мой желудок, подбодренный этим видом, во всеуслышание подтвердил мои слова. Блейн облегчённо вздохнул.

– Тебе же лучше... я бы перестал с тобой здороваться, если бы это было не так.

– Могу я чем-то помочь? Ну, пожалуйста... не заставляй меня чувствовать себя идиотом, сидящим сложа руки, пока ты готовишь, – произнёс я умоляющим тоном. Он осмотрелся вокруг, придумывая мне занятие.

– Можешь накрыть на стол, если хочешь... посмотри, вон там, в двух первых ящиках должно быть всё необходимое, – он указал на шкаф рядом с духовкой. Я вынул скатерть, салфетки, ножи с вилками и спросил:

– Есть будем на кухне? – он обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на маленький стол. Потом его взгляд переместился на меня, а после за дверь кухни.

– Мы можем устроиться на балконе, если хочешь... – я уверенно кивнул, захваченный его чудной идеей, и быстренько направился туда. 

Обнаружив небольшой квадратный стол из пластика и четыре стула, я протёр всё бумажными салфетками и расстелил скатерть. Ну, хорошо, я не умею готовить, так хоть придам немного класса ужину красивой сервировкой... это лучше, чем ничего. Я зашёл на кухню за стаканами, когда Блейн заворачивал рыбину в фольгу. Стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что, просто встретившись взглядами, мы неосознанно улыбнулись, я вернулся на террасу и остановился, любуясь ночными огнями города. Все эти цвета, различимые, несмотря на темноту, свет машинных фар... Это был Нью-Йорк, и я всё больше осознавал, что живу здесь уже шесть с лишним лет, что именно об этом я всегда мечтал, но никогда на самом деле не сумел насладиться этим невероятным городом. Я мог сказать, что живу в Нью-Йорке, но я не стал ньюйоркцем. Иногда мне случалось задаваться вопросом, не зависела ли моя внутренняя трещина от того, что в действительности мне не хватало Лаймы, моего маленького закрытого мирка с его узким мышлением, чертовски злого и неискреннего, и, невзирая на это, такого родного. Я там не был с самой смерти моего отца и, откровенно говоря, не знал, вернусь ли туда когда-нибудь. У меня не было для этого причин, ничто больше не связывало меня с тем местом. Но... в Нью-Йорке меня тоже ничего не держало, а я здесь всё равно оставался. Что это было... страх? Я боялся снова погрузиться в вялое существование, которым являлась вся моя жизнь в Лайме, если отдалюсь от Большого Яблока? Как я мог испытывать такие противоречивые чувства одновременно?

_Это то, что испытывают люди, ощущающие собственную незавершённость, наверное... те, которые не могут найти своё место в мире..._

Мне вспомнилось то необъяснимое отчаянное желание физического контакта, которое я почувствовал по пути домой. Так в чём же именно я нуждался? В объятии? В поцелуе? В чём, Курт?

– Минут через пятнадцать будет готово, – голос за спиной заставил меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Я приложил руку к сердцу и, повернувшись, увидел Блейна, который приближался с бутылкой вина. 

– О Боже, извини... я не хотел тебя напугать! – он выглядел виновато, и я покачал головой.

– Нет, не беспокойся... мне случается выпадать из действительности. Не пойму, почему, но... в последнее время это случается намного чаще, – он поморщился, открывая бутылку. 

– Проблемы на работе? – спросил Блейн. Это не казалось праздным любопытством. Скорее, это был вопрос искренне обеспокоенного друга. А я к такому не привык. Конечно, у меня была Рейчел, которая частенько совала нос в мои дела, которая спрашивала, действительно желая услышать ответ, но чтобы друзей мужчин... у меня никогда их не было. Скажем так, что пока я жил в Лайме, никто в здравом уме и близко бы не подошёл к парню-гомосексуалу... от которого можно было заразиться. Когда я переехал в Нью-Йорк, то думал, что всё изменится, что у меня появятся друзья обоих полов, мне это было так нужно. Но потом появился Дэвид, и круг замкнулся. Я вздохнул, снова опуская взгляд на Ист-Ривер, освещённую уличными фонарями и огоньками пришвартованных лодок.

– Пусть поднимет руку тот, у кого их нет! – не очень убедительно пошутил я, слишком поздно осознавая, что мой голос прозвучал чересчур ядовито. Проклиная себя, я кинул на Блейна обеспокоенный взгляд. Он смотрел удивлённо и, пожалуй, слегка смущённо. Не выдержав его взгляда, я уставился на бутылку, которую он аккуратно освобождал от пробки.

– Ммм... Надо сказать, это несколько шокирует... столько горечи в голосе парня всего-то двадцати пяти лет, – пробормотал он, надавливая на открывалку, и пробка вышла с лёгким "поп". – Но, естественно, это не моего ума дело, так что... сделаем вид, что всё в порядке, и насладимся этим вином! – я отчётливо почувствовал в его голосе улыбку и нашёл силы поднять взгляд. Он налил вино – белое! – в стаканы и протянул мне один. Я принял его, вздрогнув от случайного прикосновения его руки. Андерсон попробовал капельку из своего стакана и сделал довольную гримасу.

– Проклятье... чёртов Себастиан оказался прав и на этот раз! – он рассмеялся, мотнув головой. Очевидно, речь шла о каком-то разговоре с его другом – с тем, что помогал ему при переезде, так что я промолчал и, в свою очередь, попробовал вино. Оно было действительно очень хорошим... свежее и слегка игристое, идеально подходящее к рыбе.

– Вы с Себастианом давно знакомы? – у меня сорвался с губ этот вопрос, пока я рассеянно прикладывал к щеке прохладный стакан. Несколько долгих секунд он пристально на меня смотрел, заставив покраснеть. Зачем он так? Что я сказал?

– Объясни мне одну вещь, Курт... наши отношения, они что, односторонние? – задумчиво спросил он, наконец.

– Ч-что?

– Мы разговариваем только и исключительно обо мне: о том, чем я занимаюсь, о моём прошлом... я же о тебе не знаю практически ничего, кроме того, что ты работаешь в агентстве моды, и что твоего парня зовут Дэвид. Я, конечно, не заставляю тебя говорить о вещах, которые ты не хочешь затрагивать, но... мне кажется минимум доверительности не помешал бы, учитывая, что я только что пригласил тебя поужинать у меня дома, ты так не считаешь? – он прислонился спиной к столу, скрестив руки на груди. Я удивлённо приоткрыл рот; его реакция оказалась для меня полной неожиданностью.

– Следовательно, ты пригласил меня поужинать у тебя, чтобы я рассказал о своей личной жизни? – он обиженно сморщился.

– Конечно же нет, Курт! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Однако не стану скрывать: в кои-то веки мне хотелось бы узнать что-нибудь о тебе... что-то, чего я ещё не знаю! – и он пожал плечами. Блейн казался немного разочарованным, но он ни в чём меня не обвинял. Внезапно я понял, что действительно не рассказывал ему о себе практически ничего. Я не вёл себя так умышленно. А, может, и вел, только не хотел в этом признаваться. Было нелегко открыться с тем, кого знаешь так недолго. А вот Андерсон... он это сделал, рассказал мне кое-что о своей жизни. А у меня получится?

– Ладно, не важно, давай не будем портить вечер! – он улыбнулся и глотнул ещё вина. – И, отвечая на твой вопрос... да, мы с Себастианом знакомы со второго курса старшей школы. Мы вместе учились и даже какое-то время встречались. Потом, после диплома, мы переехали сюда и жили под одной крышей, пока я не снял эту квартиру, – спокойно объяснил он, словно подчёркивая, что для него не было проблемой рассказывать о себе, что ничего ужасного в этом не было. Возможно, из-за этого я нашёл в себе смелость заговорить.

– Я... родился и вырос в Лайме... в Огайо, – я сжал в похолодевших руках полупустой бокал. Блейн удивлённо посмотрел на меня, открывая и закрывая рот, не издавая при этом никаких звуков. Да, именно такой реакции я и ожидал.

– Ты... ты тоже из Огайо? – я медленно кивнул. – Но... почему ты мне сразу не сказал?

– Видишь ли, я... у меня не очень хорошие воспоминания об этом городе, поэтому... я стараюсь не думать об этом, когда это возможно, – признался я, нервно покусывая губу.

– О-окей... думаю, я тебя понимаю... Огайо не из тех штатов, которые известны своей терпимостью по отношению к гомосексуальности, – сказал он, придавая односторонний смысл моим словам. Я хотел бы сказать, что это не было единственной причиной... но у меня духу не хватило.

– Но... ты же, наверное, часто туда возвращаешься! Я имею в виду... проведать твоих родителей, – предположил он. Я отчётливо ощутил, как всё у меня внутри сжалось, и инстинктивно стиснул стакан в руке, рискуя раздавить его. Опустив взгляд, я надеялся всей душой, что сумею сдержать слёзы. Только не перед ним. Во многом мне удавалось быть сильным, я умел не обращать внимания на многие вещи, притворяться, что всё в порядке, и терпеть боль. Но воспоминание о моих родителях было и, наверное, навсегда останется моей ахиллесовой пятой.

– О-ох... дерьмо! Я, кажется, только что облажался! – пробормотал Блейн через несколько секунд гробового молчания; я поднял взгляд и встретился с его обеспокоенными и расстроенными глазами. – Твои родители...? – он не смог закончить фразу, а я не сумел сказать ни слова, ограничившись кивком. Он вздохнул и, поставив стакан на стол, запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Мне так жаль, Курт! Я... это было неуместно, я самое бестактное существо во вселенной и, если я не научусь держать язык за зубами... – он всё больше волновался, а я, как ни странно, улыбнулся ласково и прервал его.

– Успокойся, Блейн, ты тут не причём... ты же не мог знать! – мой голос прозвучал гораздо спокойнее, чем я мог ожидать. Он продолжал бормотать что-то полушёпотом, теребя подол рубашки, и тогда я решил, что лучше было продолжить... я должен был это ему, но, прежде всего, самому себе. Я должен был попытаться довериться кому-то, и Блейн казался подходящим человеком.

– Моя мама... она умерла, когда мне было восемь. С тех пор я рос только с отцом, который всегда старался изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы у меня было всё. Он меня всегда... поддерживал и принимал, несмотря на мою ориентацию, и... он был самым лучшим отцом, какого я только мог бы пожелать! – я улыбнулся, вспоминая его весёлое лицо и его вечно ворчливую, но чертовски милую манеру говорить... и снова ощутил желание всплакнуть.

– И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока второй инфаркт не забрал его у меня шесть лет назад, – заключил я, запивая горечь глотком вина.

– И ты единственный ребёнок?

– Верно... так что с тем городом меня практически ничего не связывает... и поэтому я туда больше не возвращался, – подтвердил я.

– Тебе их не хватает? – подняв глаза, я заметил, что его были влажными... и, видимо, поэтому не смог остановиться и выдохнул:

– Всегда... каждый чёртов день! – Блейн вздохнул, переводя взгляд на город под нами.

– Да, жизнь – странная штука... отнимает у нас самых любимых людей, словно хочет наказать нас за что-то... за что-то, чего мы не делали.

– Странная... – согласился я, позволяя себе немного полюбоваться им. Дул лёгкий ветерок, который чуть шевелил кудряшки на его голове. Они казались такими мягкими, несмотря на идеальную укладку... он никогда не ходил растрёпанным. Я ощутил непреодолимое желание пропустить его волосы между пальцев... и не ограничиться этим. Я спустился взглядом на брови этой странной, но в целом интересной формы, на глаза, устремлённые вдаль, цвета – с этим надо ещё определиться – на губы, немного сморщившиеся в задумчивости. Я решил не останавливаться и прошёлся взглядом по его шее, плечам, довольно широким, по груди и мускулистым рукам, подтянутому животу, бёдрам, идеально обтянутым джинсами, по...

Звук таймера из кухни заставил нас обоих подскочить на месте, и Блейн, радостно улыбнувшись, объявил:

– Ужин готов! – и он исчез в доме. Не видя его больше перед глазами, я немедленно осознал, чем только что занимался; Боже, я ему серьёзно рентген сделал с головы до ног? И я действительно вздохнул за секунду до того, как этот проклятый таймер прозвонил? Я нашёл очаровательным и... сексуальным то, что видел? Судя по тому, как сердце учащённо билось у меня в груди, пожалуй, да. Но, с другой стороны, Блейн – несомненно красивый парень, да к тому же такой харизматичный и милый, так что вполне нормально, что я на него загляделся. Конечно... в следующий раз надо постараться не сосредотачиваться так-то уж и не принимать такое блаженное выражение лица. Ну, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом. И можно ещё припомнить, что у меня есть парень...

– Мммм... какой аромат, ты даже не представляешь! – воскликнул Блейн, возвращаясь на террасу со здоровенной сковородой, закрытой крышкой. Я подошёл ближе, и невероятно аппетитный запах ударил мне в нос. Мой желудок громко заворчал, а я от смущения прижал его рукой, пока Блейн не слишком успешно пытался сдержать смех.

– Кто-то тут серьёзно проголодался, а?

– Сам виноват, наобещал Бог весть чего... теперь мы с моим желудком умираем от любопытства! – ответил я, усаживаясь за стол. Он усмехнулся и театральным жестом снял крышку, открывая вид на две чудесные рыбины, аккуратно завёрнутые в фольгу и окружённые нарезанной кружочками картошкой. Я был приятно поражён и бросил на него восторженный взгляд. Не переставая улыбаться, Блейн положил мне на тарелку одну рыбку, добавил картошки и сел на своё место.

– Попробуй ты сначала! – предложил он, наливая обоим ещё вина.

– Вызов принят! – ответил я, приподнимая край фольги – Боже, что за аромат! – и, берясь за вилку, я аккуратно отломил кусочек рыбы, положив ее в рот. Нежный вкус чуть не заставил меня застонать. Это было волшебно.

– Итак? – спросил Блейн, делая незаинтересованный вид.

– У меня нет слов! – я поспешно отломил второй кусок, а он аж весь засветился. Когда Блейн так делал, казалось, что его глаза сверкают сами по себе.

– Слава Богу... признаюсь, я боялся твоего суждения.

– Даже так? – удивился я, пробуя пару кусочков картошки, которые тоже оказались божественными. Он кивнул, очень мило краснея.

– Да... то есть... мне бы не хотелось... разочаровать тебя! – ответил он, сражаясь с картошкой и не отводя взгляда от тарелки. Я почувствовал прилив нежности к нему и улыбнулся собственному блюду. Окей, мой сосед, практически посторонний человек, боялся разочаровать меня... приготовленным им ужином. Мой парень за четыре года отношений ни разу не побеспокоился ни о чём таком.

– Тебе не о чем волноваться... такое произведение искусства не может разочаровать! – он с удовольствием принял комплимент и поднял свой стакан.

– Выпьем? – спросил он бодро. Я инстинктивно схватил свой стакан и поднёс к его.

– За что? – спросил я. Блейн задумался на секунду, потом весело на меня посмотрел и сказал:

– За нас... за этот ужин и за нашу дружбу, которая может официально начаться!

– Да будет так! – я стукнул его бокал своим, и мы оба сделали по глотку, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Я почувствовал себя на взводе и, впервые за долгое время, беззаботным. Совершенно другим человеком, отличным от того Курта, который возвращался домой всего полчаса назад. Проблемы с работой исчезли, бесконечные споры с Дэвидом больше не существовали, усталость, казалось, превратилась в энергию... И всё благодаря соседу, который только что стал моим другом, а также чудесному и спокойному ужину на балконе под неусыпным взглядом великолепного вечернего Нью-Йорка.


	8. Надоедливые практиканты и скучающие подростки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 22 МАРТА 2012. 14:40 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

Быть геем в мире моды иногда становится крайне неприятно. Каждый божий день за кулисами пасутся толпы полуголых моделей, и немногие фотографы-натуралы воспринимают сие обстоятельство с немалым энтузиазмом. И один из них – барабанная дробь – конечно же, Дэвид. Невзирая на общеизвестность нашей связи, он никогда и не пытался скрывать, что испытывает определённый интерес к женщинам. Ему нравится определять себя как би... А по-моему, он просто лживая свинья. Впрочем, это можно спокойно внести в список его недостатков, который Рейчел так любезно начала составлять для меня несколько дней назад. Под номером пять.

– Курт... ты случайно не видел Рона? Он должен был сделать укладку Лорейн для съёмок, но исчез! – обратилась ко мне взволнованная девушка, теребя в руках зелёную папку. Я устало и раздражённо вздохнул. Некоторые вспоминают обо мне, только когда теряется какой-нибудь гримёр или парикмахер. И потом, с тех пор, как мистер Ченг приставил ко мне этого проклятущего практиканта – Макса... что за дурацкое имя! – я вообще потерял всякую свободу действий. Он ходил за мной, как приклеенный, и, могу поклясться, что пару раз я видел, как Макс вилял хвостом. Слава Богу, его испытательный срок почти закончился. Потом он должен был перейти в другое агентство. И мне было заранее жаль того несчастного ассистента, к которому его приставят. Другого Курта, в другой части Нью-Йорка. Я искренне желал, чтобы ему повезло больше, и чтобы он нашёл хотя бы жениха – или невесту – достойного этого названия.

– Он был рядом с гардеробной... разговаривал с фотографом! – ответил Макс, влезая поперёк меня, активный и раздражающий, как обычно. Девушка кивнула и поблагодарила его, не удостоив меня даже взглядом.

_Ещё только пару дней, Курт... нужно потерпеть ещё всего лишь пару дней..._

– Слушай, Макс... ты бы не сходил за кофе для меня в Старбакс на углу? С молоком и немного сливок сверху... – проворковал я с лукавой ухмылочкой. Я должен был отыграться, так или иначе. Парень, почуяв себя полезным – но, в основном, потому, что это реально был первый раз, когда я к нему лично обратился с момента его появления здесь – бодро кивнул и помчался выполнять это важнейшее задание. Жаль только, что ему понадобится на это чуть больше времени, чем он думает.

_Может, стоило сказать ему, что ближайший Старбакс находится в семи кварталах отсюда..?_

Довольный своей маленькой местью, я направился к студии, где снимали рекламу женского белья, чтобы проконтролировать ситуацию. Модели, которых мы выбрали, были потрясающими. И одной из них была, естественно, Сантана. В этот момент она позировала на площадке, изображавшей пляж: золотистый песок, разноцветный зонт – всё, как доктор прописал. Сан была великолепна. Не нужно было быть натуралом, чтобы заметить это. В какой-то момент наши глаза встретились, и она мне заигрывающе подмигнула. Фотограф, однако, этот жест не оценил. Дэвид развернулся ко мне, зло сжимая в руках фотоаппарат, и чуть дырку во мне не прожёг взглядом.

– Курт, ты не мог бы..? – раздражённо кивнул он на дверь. Я фыркнул и, закатив глаза, немного отошёл, прислоняясь к одной из колонн и продолжая наблюдать за съёмкой.

– Так, Сантана... последние кадры, попробуем внести немного движения... займись любовью с фотокамерой, так, умница! – подначил Дэвид девушку, притворно улыбаясь. Отлично, теперь он подкатывает к моделям прямо у меня на глазах. К счастью, Сантана не принадлежала к типу девушек, которые поддаются на подобные провокации; к тому же она слишком хорошо относилась ко мне. Но сколькие похожи на неё? За те четыре года, что мы с Дэвидом были вместе, случалось ли когда-нибудь, чтобы его заигрывания приносили результат? И какого дьявола мне это никогда не приходило в голову? Отлично, только этого мне ещё и не хватало!

– Окей... перерыв десять минут, потом ты, Джейн! – объявил Дэвид, опуская фотоаппарат на пол и хлопая по плечам своих сотрудников. Я попытался его не замечать, отвернувшись в другую сторону. Мне было просто любопытно, хватит ли у него духу подойти и заговорить со мной. На работе он совершенно преображался: становился холодным и отстранённым, будто мы едва знакомы. Не то, чтобы в постели он был особенно ласковым, но, по крайней мере, не игнорировал меня настолько демонстративно.

Как я себе и представлял, он удалился со своей маленькой свитой ассистентов, даже не кивнув в мою сторону. Я вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу.

– Устал? – спросила Сантана, подходя и накидывая на плечи халат. Она, по крайней мере, сохранила чувство стыда, чтобы прикрываться по окончании фотосессии, в отличие от большинства моделей, которым, кажется, было наплевать.

– Скорее, раздражён! – слабо усмехнулся я.

– Проблемы с Дэвидом? – попыталась угадать она, глядя на меня с пониманием. Та-дам! И с ней их стало трое! Надо как-нибудь устроить девичник с ней, Мерседес и Рейчел – может, за покером, как в "Отчаянных домохозяйках". Только вместо того, чтобы перемывать косточки соседям, мои подруги могли бы поделиться друг с другом отвратительным мнением, которое все они имели о Дэвиде.

– Нет, всё в порядке, не беспокойся... ничего непоправимого! – бесстыдно соврал я. У меня это получалось так спонтанно в последнее время... Иногда мне почти удавалось убедить даже самого себя.

– Как идёт организация благотворительного вечера? – полюбопытствовала она, меняя, слава Богу, тему. Я ухмыльнулся. А я-то уже начал беспокоиться, чего это она ещё ни разу не подняла вопрос на этой неделе.

– Всё готово. Нужно ещё закончить кое-какие мелочи... – ответил я, взглянув на тощую модель, поглаживавшую плечо благосклонно улыбающегося Дэвида меньше чем в двух метрах от нас. 

– А что насчёт приглашений? – с притворным безразличием спросила она.

– Я отправил их вчера утром, они уже в пути, – и это было правдой. Я целый день провёл за распечаткой и заклеиванием конвертов. В третьем тысячелетии, в эру технологии, моё агентство продолжало прибегать к услугам обычной почты. По мнению Ченга, это было отличным способом поддерживать связь с собственными корнями. Ммм... почему бы тогда не использовать голубиную почту? Или дымовые сигналы? 

– Хорошо... – пробормотала она, покусывая губу. Её переживания были видны за версту. И я знал их причину.

– Успокойся, куколка... среди этих приглашений было одно и для тебя! – сообщил я, улыбаясь, и она мгновенно просияла. В восторге подруга набросилась на меня с объятиями под прицелом дюжины любопытных взглядов других моделей и техников. Вполне возможно, сейчас родилась новая сплетня о личном ассистенте Ченга, который спит с испанской моделью.

– О Боже, Курт... ты просто сокровище! Я тебя обожаю! – объявила она, громко чмокая меня в щёку губами, щедро накрашенными помадой.

– Успокойтесь, барышня... мы устраиваем бесплатный спектакль! – шутливо отчитал я её, хотя, на самом деле, мне было глубоко наплевать. Дэвид позволял себе заигрывать с моделями тридцать шестого размера, а я что же, не могу уже поболтать с подругой?

– Окей, окей... я переборщила, ты прав! – она продолжала счастливо улыбаться, слегка успокоившись, как вдруг нахмурилась безо всякой видимой причины.

– Теперь что не слава Богу? – забеспокоился я. Она распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот, словно увидела привидение. 

– Проклятье, Курт... это катастрофа! – прошептала она, приложив руку к груди. Окей, теперь я начинал волноваться всерьёз.

– Что, Сантана?... Ради всего святого, ты меня пугаешь! – она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем пробормотать едва слышно:

– У меня нет подходящего платья... – я не смог удержаться от смеха. На какое-то мгновение я испугался худшего. Ох уж эти женщины с их замашками королевы драмы!

_Кто бы говорил..._

– Утешься, Сан... в понедельник дядюшка Курт устроит тебе шоппинг по высшему разряду! – торжественно пообещал я. Девушка снова расцвела, но, прежде чем она смогла опять кинуться мне на шею, я с готовностью её остановил.

– Не прикасайся ко мне!... Нежности как-нибудь в другой раз. Беги переодеваться, не то твой фотограф опять на меня нарычит! – она не заставила меня повторять дважды и, послав мне воздушный поцелуй, убежала. Именно такие моменты согревали мне сердце, когда я мог действительно помочь кому-то, сделать кого-то счастливым подобными мелочами...

Я вернулся в свой уголок, чтобы взглянуть на остальных моделей, которые должны были сниматься в тот день, но кто-то меня остановил.

– Тебе это кажется приемлемым: флиртовать с моделями у всех на глазах в месте, где я работаю? – ядовито спросил Дэвид, прожигая меня взглядом. Я вздохнул, внезапно снова чувствуя себя чертовски усталым.

_И как ему вечно удаётся переводить стрелки на меня? Теперь это я тот, кто флиртует с моделями..._

– Возвращайся к своему фотоаппарату, Дэйв... может, он сумеет сделать тебя счастливым, не то, что твой парень! – ответил я безразлично, освобождаясь от его рук и исчезая за занавеской, отделявшей гримёрки. И в этот момент у меня неожиданно возник вопрос: _куда подевался этот чёртов Макс?_

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 22 МАРТА 2012. 23:52 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

– Спокойной ночи, Ноа... увидимся завтра вечером!

– И тебе спокойной ночи, Блейн... и спасибо!  
Тем вечером на улице подморозило. Технически уже началась весна, время цветов и тепла. Но это в теории. На практике же было ещё достаточно холодно, особенно после заката. Вздохнув и поплотнее закутавшись в шарф, я направился к полупустой в этот час парковке. Скоро Пак закроет заведение и тоже отправится домой. Этот вечер прошёл чрезвычайно спокойно, если не считать тех двух типов, которые, перебрав с выпивкой, чуть не поубивали друг друга прямо в ресторане. Паку лично пришлось вмешаться, чтобы растащить их и пинками выгнать вон. Эти придурки напугали Бриттани, и Джо – наш повар – вышел из кухни, чтобы её успокоить. Атмосфера наэлектризовалась, пока я, собравшись с духом, не прижал к груди гитару и не начал снова играть, выбрав песню Боба Синклера. И это, вроде бы, возымело должный эффект, потому что клиенты, вместо того, чтобы покинуть их столики и сбежать от греха подальше, обратили всё внимание на меня, начиная отбивать ритм пальцами по столам и покачивать головами под музыку. Пак впервые вышел из-за стойки, чтобы поблагодарить меня, и даже Бриттани пришла в себя и вернулась к обслуживанию посетителей, отпуская Джо на кухню. Прямо как в кино. Вещи, которые надеешься видеть только на экране, а не в реальной жизни. Но с другой стороны, это всё-таки Нью-Йорк... Я был твёрдо убеждён, что Большое Яблоко не для слабаков; семь лет, проведённые здесь, подтверждали это день за днём.

И в тот самый момент я понял, что не всё ещё повидал: я как раз собрался надеть шлем, как услышал откуда-то из-за кустов жутковатое завывание, звук двух мощных ударов и дикий смех.

– Какого чёрта... – по своей натуре я не склонен игнорировать происходящее вокруг, а болезненно любопытен, и этого мне хватило, чтобы тут же направиться к источнику звуков. Едва обойдя препятствие в виде высокого кустарника, я разглядел спины двух парней, которые заслоняли пространство перед ними, но, приблизившись, смог отчётливее услышать скулёж. С учащённым сердцебиением я подошёл ещё ближе, и от того, что я, наконец, увидел у ног двух парней, у меня буквально кровь в жилах застыла. На земле, свернувшись клубком, лежал дрожащий комочек серой шерсти, который и издавал те самые завывания, которые в этот момент сделались пугающе громкими. Парни держали в руках палки и продолжали тыкать в него. Потом внезапно один из них ударил сильнее, отчего щенок слабо тявкнул и заперебирал лапками, в попытке сдвинуться хоть на несколько сантиметров и сбежать от этих монстров.

– Ты глянь на него... даже на ноги подняться не может! – захохотал другой, тыкая несчастное животное в маленький хвостик. Я не смог дальше слушать. У меня в глазах потемнело, и то, что я сделал потом, было продиктовано исключительно инстинктом и гневом. От моего страха не осталось и следа.

– Эй вы, маленькие засранцы, какого дьявола вы делаете с этой собакой? – заорал я, заставляя обоих вздрогнуть. Они синхронно обернулись, и я с горечью осознал, что речь шла о подростках, которым могло быть, самое большее, лет по шестнадцать. Один из них испуганно распахнул глаза и бросил на землю своё орудие пытки.

– Ничего... – пробормотал он, поднимая руки. Я шагнул к нему, и парень отступил назад, спотыкаясь о камень.

– Да кто ты такой? – нахально спросил другой, нисколько не напуганный, в отличие от своего приятеля. Я пристально на него посмотрел. Он был чуть пониже меня, худенький, с наглым и раздражённым выражением. Я терпеть не мог этот тип людей.

– Я тот, кто разукрасит вас обоих так, что мама не узнает, если вы мигом не уберётесь подальше от этой несчастной твари! – процедил я сквозь зубы, делая еще один шаг вперед. На этот раз я, кажется, и на второго произвёл впечатление, потому что он отступил поближе к первому, который смотрел на меня в ужасе. Но они всё ещё стояли здесь, а, следовательно, не прониклись мыслью, которую я пытался донести.

– Или, если хотите, я могу позвать полицию... думаю, там будут заинтересованы вашими проделками! – пригрозил я, ухмыляясь. Эти слова произвели нужное действие, так как первый суетливо схватил друга за рукав и потянул за собой.

– Чёрт, Дилан, пойдём отсюда... этот и правда позовёт полицию! – тот уставился на меня с ненавистью, вероятно, не зная, как поступить, или на что способен я.

_Да, Дилан... послушай своего дружка и убирайся... тебе следует бежать... бежать очень быстро..._

– Я не верю! – заявил он. Я поморщился, поражённый его безоглядной храбростью, и вытащил телефон.

– Ладно, сам напросился, – сказал я, надеясь победить в этот раз, и сделал вид, что набираю номер полиции. Сделать это на самом деле означало бы вовлечь в разборки Пака и потерять кучу времени, а я устал и мечтал только вернуться домой и завалиться в постель.  
Боковым зрением я уловил какое-то движение и, обернувшись, не увидел перед собой никого: двое воспользовались тем, что я отвлёкся, и быстренько исчезли. Вздохнув с облегчением, я подошёл к лохматому комочку, который продолжал тихонечко подвывать. Я присел на корточки и аккуратно погладил его пальцем по спине.

– Эй... малыш... – прошептал я, но он тявкнул и отодвинулся. Он был таким маленьким, таким беззащитным, что у меня кровь закипала при мысли о том, как те два урода могли с ним такое сотворить. Теперь следовало решить, что делать. Ни в коем случае нельзя было просто оставить его тут – скорее всего, это было бы для него равносильно смертному приговору. Поход к ветеринару неизбежно повлёк бы за собой необходимость давать объяснения и, следовательно, потерю времени. Как же быть?

Очень медленно я взял в руки щенка, который больше не сопротивлялся – он был действительно крошечным – и прижал его к груди. Он приоткрыл глаза и тихонько заскулил мне в лицо.

– Не бойся, дружок... теперь ты в безопасности! Сегодня вечером ты мой гость, – успокоил его я, возвращаясь к парковке. Он, судя по всему, даже и не думал пытаться убежать, а только свернулся поудобнее, всё ещё дрожа. Я устроил щенка за пазухой куртки и, убедившись, что он не вывалится, надел шлем и поехал домой.

Через двадцать минут я поднялся в лифте на свой этаж, держа в руках зверька и рассеянно поглаживая его голову. Такой беззащитный, он доверчиво прижимался ко мне, хотя и продолжал время от времени вздрагивать. Подойдя к двери, я обнаружил новенький жёлтый стикер, который заставил меня улыбнуться.

– Смотри-ка, малыш, у нас почта! – сообщил я, перекладывая его в одну руку, чтобы снять листок и вставить ключ в замок. Оказавшись внутри, я прочёл:

 _"Сегодня мы не виделись целый день... печально, что живя в двух шагах, приходится рассчитывать на удачу, чтобы повидаться. Что ж, надеюсь, твой день прошёл лучше, чем мой. Потом расскажешь... спокойной ночи, близкий друг*. Курт"_  
____  
От переводчика:  
*Игра слов, в итальянском vicino имеет как значение "сосед", так и "близкий"...  
____

Счастливо вздохнув, я положил стикер на стол и подошёл к ковру, присаживаясь и опуская щенка, который тут же свернулся клубком, подбирая под себя лапки. 

– Кажется, я ошибся раньше... ты вовсе не серый... ты просто очень-очень грязный! – произнёс я, пока он, набравшись храбрости, не понюхал мою руку, приходя к заключению, что я достоин его приласкать. Мне не нужно было повторять дважды. Я освободился от куртки, швырнул её на диван и принялся гладить его спинку. Мне всегда хотелось иметь собаку, но с моим безумным стилем жизни я никогда не мог себе этого позволить. К тому же, по мнению моей матери, это было глупейшим способом тратить время и деньги. Но я подозреваю, что она так говорила только потому, что её родители не позволяли ей завести щенка, а она отыгрывалась на мне.

– Ну что, чемпион... посмотрим, найдётся ли что-нибудь для тебя на кухне! – и я удалился на поиски чего-то съестного для моего гостя. Я представления не имел, сколько от роду было этому щеночку, но очень надеялся, что он уже преодолел период чисто молочной кухни, иначе мне пришлось бы нелегко. Вскоре я вернулся в гостиную с двумя мисками: одной, наполненной водой, и другой с варёными яблоками. Где-то я читал, что детёныши животных, как и маленькие дети, могут есть варёные или протёртые фрукты с самого нежного возраста, главное не переборщить.

– Надеюсь, ужин окажется в твоём вкусе, потому что ничего другого предложить не могу... – произнёс я в пустоту, поскольку в гостиной меня никто уже не ждал. Я растерялся и, поставив миски на полу в уголок, опустился на колени, чтобы найти беглеца. Вот только в прятки со щенком мне ещё и не хватало поиграть для полного счастья!

– Ну куда же ты... – звонкий лай заставил меня поднять голову и посмотреть в сторону коридора. – Нет... не может быть, ты не... – Я метнулся в комнату со скоростью, достойной лучших спринтеров. Там я застал сцену, от которой мгновенно прыснул со смеху: щенок лаял, отчаянно виляя хвостиком, на небольшую – ну, для меня небольшую – пирамиду из одежды, которую он, вероятно, стянул со стула, где я всё это сложил после сушки. Видимо, в его головке эта куча представляла собой угрозу и, следовательно, с ней нужно было разобраться. На мгновение мне захотелось заснять его и отправить маме, спрашивая: "Смотри, мам... разве он не прелесть? Давай возьмём его?"

Посмеиваясь, я приблизился к щенку и поднял его с пола. Я поднёс его мордочку к лицу и улыбнулся.

– Вы только послушайте, какой у нас голосок... прямо тенор в пелёнках! – он в ответ робко гавкнул. Я отнёс его назад в гостиную и опустил рядом с мисками, подтолкнув к ним.

– Это твой ужин, чемпион... и не говори, что тебе не нравится! – но не оказалось никакой необходимости настаивать, поскольку гость явно оценил блюдо. Он набросился на яблоко и слопал его меньше, чем за минуту, а затем попил воды. И всё это он проделал, ни на секунду не переставая вилять хвостом.

Я вытащил мобильник из кармана и набрал сообщение, следя за псом, который, наевшись, отправился обследовать территорию.

_"Ты ещё не спишь?"_

– Эй, собака... не туда, покалечишься! – предупредил я, оттаскивая его от стула. Для такого маленького щенка он оказался весьма подвижным. 

Я отнёс его обратно на ковёр, садясь рядом, чтобы погладить его ещё. Негромкое "бип" оповестило о новом сообщении.

_"Нет ещё, но это ненадолго... Дэниель принудил меня смотреть "Титаник"... теперь я знаю: те, кто говорил, что он длится три часа... вовсе не шутили!"_

Я усмехнулся, быстро набирая ответ и одновременно ловя лохматое чучело, попытавшееся удрать.

_"Как я тебя понимаю! Однако я нуждаюсь в том же с твоей стороны сейчас!"_

Щенок попробовал укусить меня, чтобы освободиться, но его зубки были такими маленькими, что ему удалось меня только пощекотать.

_"Что ты натворил?"_

Я расплылся в улыбке, представляя лицо Себастиана, когда он прочтёт мой ответ. Возможно, Дэниель даже поставил бы на паузу любовные похождения Роуз и Джека, чтобы полюбоваться этим зрелищем.

_"У меня теперь есть собака"_

– Окей... а сейчас смотри, что будет! – промурлыкал я собачке, и он посмотрел на меня, наклонив голову набок и тихо тявкая. Как я и предполагал, мой телефон взорвался трелью, слегка напугав его и насмешив меня.

_Что и требовалось доказать!_

Я ответил на звонок, отпуская пса немного побродить.

– Трансатлантический уже затонул? – поинтересовался я, поднеся телефон к уху. Голос Себастиана показался мне вполне бодреньким.

– Какого лешего... у тебя собака? Совсем спятил? – налетел он на меня, но тут к нему присоединился Дэниель, настолько же возбуждённый, но с кардинально противоположным настроем.

– Боже, как здорово, Блейн... а какой породы? А она большая? Где ты её взял? Ты нам покажешь, правда? – забросал он меня вопросами, как умеют это делать только малыши от двух до пяти. Я захохотал, отвлекая от своего занятия щенка, сражавшегося с кисточками ковра.

– Дэниель, сокровище, откуда в тебе столько энергии после трех часов просмотра подобного фильма? – потрясённо спросил Себастиан, на что тот лишь фыркнул.

– Уфф! Я знаю, что тебе понравилось... я прекрасно видел, как ты был растроган, когда Джек умер! – возразил младший, стукнув его чем-то, потому что на том конце линии послышалось отчетливое "Ай-а!"

– Ничего подобного... это всё из-за аллергии, ты же знаешь! – проворчал мой друг, но тут я не удержался и добавил:

– Конечно... твоя аллергия – близкая родственница твоей же клаустрофобии, Бас... появляется, когда тебе удобно! – Дэниель оценил шутку.

– Хорошо сказано!

– Очень смешно! Но давайте не менять тему... так что, хоббит... что это ещё за история про собаку? – его голос снова стал озабоченным. Я взглянул на пёсика, продолжавшего войну против подозрительного ковра.

– Ну, что тебе сказать, Себ... случается иногда в жизни, что ты видишь кого-то и думаешь: _"Вот ты где, я искал тебя целую вечность!"_. И это то, что у меня случилось с этим псом! – воскликнул я театрально, вызывая глубокую тишину на другом конце линии. Через пару секунд, впрочем, она была прервана Дэниелем, снова полным энтузиазма:

– Это мальчик или девочка?

– Не знаю... я не обратил внимания, честно говоря.

– Ну, и чего ты ждёшь? Давай, посмотри! – подбодрил он. Я включил громкую связь, положил телефон на ковёр и взял в руки слегка протестующего щенка. Не обращая внимания на восторженный визг Дэниеля, когда он услышал тявканье, я начал обследование. Ну и как определить пол животного?

– Не томи! Могу поспорить, это мадмуазель! – проворковал Дэниель в экстазе.

– Да ладно... если это увязалось за Блейном, значит – парень. Животные чувствуют определённые вещи! – возразил Себастиан.

Я тем временем был готов сказать с достаточно большой долей уверенности, что это мальчик. Ну, по крайней мере, я решил, что та маленькая розовая штучка у него между ног была... да, в общем... это мальчик, и точка.

– Один – ноль, в пользу Себастиана! – ответил я, наконец, отпуская собаку, которая немедленно бросилась к своим кисточкам. Мой друг возликовал.

– Я знал! – Дэниель фыркнул, но не утратил энтузиазма.

– Как ты его назовёшь?

– Нет, нет... Никаких имён. Завтра я отнесу его в питомник. Я не могу держать собаку, – покачал я головой, надеясь, что щенок не слишком привяжется к ковру, потому что я точно не позволю взять его с собой.

– Как так? Но это же несправедливо, Блейн... ты не можешь так поступить с этим несчастным созданием! – расстроенный голос Дэниеля донёсся громче, чем прежде, а это означало, что он вырвал трубку у Себастиана.

– Дэниель... ты же знаешь, я дома почти что не бываю. Как ты себе это представляешь? Я не смогу позаботиться о собаке, я и о себе-то толком не могу позаботиться! – произнёс я устало.

– В кои-то веки я согласен с гномом! – заявил Себастиан.

– Мы тебе поможем... мы сможем его кормить, когда ты будешь на работе, или даже могли бы выгуливать его в парке, что скажешь, Себ? – спросил Дэниель, моментально загоревшись идеей.

– Даже и не подумаю... я вам не нянька, тем более не для какой-то лохматой задницы... ни в коем случае! – заявил он решительно. То, что произошло после, я мог только представлять, потому что голос Себастиана делался всё менее убеждённым.

– Нет... это не сработает, не смотри на меня так... если я сказал нет, значит нет! – проворчал он, но даже я слышал, что он почти готов сдаться. Так что, посмеиваясь, я погладил щенка и молча насладился последними жалобными возражениями Себастиана, пока тот, наконец, не поднял лапки вверх.

– Окей, окей... может, пару раз в неделю, думаю, это можно будет устроить, – сдался он, и Дэниель победно захлопал в ладоши.

– Вот видишь, Блейн! Тебе не стоит беспокоиться... мы станем тремя потрясающими папочками, и этот щенок будет самым счастливым в мире! – воодушевлённо воскликнул он, и на мгновение я тоже в это поверил. Я представил, как было бы здорово всегда иметь дома кого-то, кто тебя поджидает и с радостью бежит навстречу, виляя хвостиком, когда ты возвращаешься с работы. В конце концов, Себастиан сам мне советовал завести собаку, когда показывал эту квартиру, так что... небо не рухнет на землю, если на этот раз я последую его совету...

– Ладно, парни... поговорим об этом завтра утром. Сейчас я смертельно устал и должен лечь спать, – зевнул я в трубку.

– Хорошо, утро вечера мудренее, – сказал Дэниель, довольный своими победами.

– Эй, Би... спроси у пса, он предпочитает снизу или сверху... это хорошее начало для прочного союза! – пошутил – а пошутил ли? – Себастиан, но я уже не слушал, пожелал им спокойной ночи и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, потащился в ванную чистить зубы. Это был длинный день, и впереди меня ждал ещё один точно такой же. А воскресенье было ещё так далеко, чёрт возьми! От одной мысли, что будильник прозвенит всего через несколько часов, мне хотелось плакать. Мне было просто необходимо выспаться, я бы с удовольствием послал всё к чертям и провёл бы целый день в постели. 

Зевая, я вышел в коридор, но щенок снова привлёк моё внимание: он отказался от неравной борьбы с ковром и переключился на какой-то другой объект. Я подошёл и вытащил из его лап эту вещь. Это оказался стикер Курта, который я нашёл на двери, вернувшись домой.

– Эй, приятель... спасибо, что напомнил! – обрадовался я. Вырвав оранжевый стикер из блока, я быстро настрочил ответ и побежал приклеить его к двери соседа.

После чего я отправился в спальню, разделся и забрался под одеяло, довольно мурлыкая. Это был мой любимый момент дня!

Вскоре тихое подвывание раздалось справа от меня. Я накрыл голову подушкой, надеясь избавиться от него, но бесполезно: оно сделалось только настойчивее. Вздохнув, я глянул за край кровати и увидел щенка, сидящего там и преданно глядящего на меня большими, поблёскивающими в темноте глазами.

_Вот чёрт... теперь я понимаю, что имеет в виду Себастиан, когда говорит, что я делаю взгляд, как у брошенного щеночка, когда мне что-то нужно..._

Улыбнувшись, я взял его и положил на кровать рядом с собой, тихонько поглаживая.

– Так уж и быть, малыш... сегодня можешь спать здесь... завтра решим, что с тобой делать, – он устроился, положив голову на мою руку, и закрывая глаза. Я тут же последовал его примеру, и впервые за всё время эта постель не показалась мне такой уж большой.


	9. Соседи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 23 МАРТА 2012. 08:40 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Тем утром, к моему великому изумлению, Дэвид пригласил меня позавтракать перед работой. Ему нужно было завершить вчерашнюю фотосессию, так что мы могли вместе поехать в агентство. Мне это показалось абсурдным. Ни разу за последние четыре года он не предлагал совместных завтраков... он встаёт обычно не раньше десяти, а для меня к этому часу жизнь уже вовсю бьёт ключом... в основном по голове, естественно. Так что он раздразнил моё любопытство, и я согласился, хотя и не без колебаний. И в этот момент я заканчивал сборы, поскольку он должен был заявиться с минуты на минуту. Я никак не мог определиться, рад ли я этому или нет. Вероятно, мне удастся это понять только после того, как мы сядем за столиком в баре и поговорим. Теоретически, после почти ссоры вчера в студии, я на него ещё злился. Мы потом больше ничего друг другу не сказали, и уж конечно он даже и не подумал попросить у меня прощения. Ни тебе сообщения с пожеланием спокойной ночи, ни телефонного примирения. Простое смс – весьма прохладное, кстати – на следующий день, в котором он меня спрашивал, не против ли я позавтракать вместе перед работой.   
Звук домофона застал меня в тот момент, когда я уже поднимал свою сумку, так что я поспешил в прихожую.  
– Да... уже спускаюсь! – сообщил я, а он что-то хрюкнул в ответ.  
 _Отлично... в чудесном настроении с утра пораньше..._  
Вздохнув, я огляделся, припоминая, не забыл ли чего, потом вышел и закрыл дверь. Подняв глаза, я невольно улыбнулся: на моей двери красовался очередной стикер Блейна. В этот раз он выбрал оранжевый. Ммм... нужно не забыть прикупить себе новый блок, потому что мои, все как один, жёлтые. По неясной причине я почувствовал себя наэлектризованным, а сердце перекочевало куда-то в район горла. Я снял листок и жадно его прочёл:  
 _"Добрый вечер/Добрый день, близкий друг... у нас ужасные работы, придётся смириться :( но, в любом случае, этим вечером я не должен петь в пабе, так что, если ты хочешь и, главное, если свободен, увидимся у меня около восьми. Постучи, я буду здесь :) Ах... я должен тебе кое-кого представить, увидишь... он тебе понравится ;) Хорошего тебе дня, надеюсь, этот будет лучше вчерашнего! Би"_  
 _Он хочет мне кого-то представить? Кто бы это мог быть?_ Мне стало интересно, я счастливо улыбнулся, радуясь, что эта переписка продолжается, и убрал стикер в сумку. Я был уверен, что такой забавный обмен сообщениями создаёт между нами особую близость и к тому же позволяет поддерживать контакт, даже несмотря на наши невероятные расписания. Надо будет не забыть попросить у него телефон... ну, так просто, чтобы был.  
Сев в машину Дэвида, я чуть не задохнулся от сигаретного дыма, который плотным серым облаком висел в воздухе.  
– Ты теперь курить взялся? – раздражённо спросил я, немедленно открывая окошко, чтобы проветрить. Если было нечто, что я ненавидел, так это запах одежды, пропитанной дымом. Меня буквально воротило с этого, и Дэвид был в курсе.  
– Боже, Курт... какое занудство! Ты кажешься моей мамочкой, когда так делаешь! – пожаловался он, заводя машину. Ну вот, всё просто идеально. Никаких улыбок, ни поцелуя, ни "С добрым утром!", ни единого комплимента по поводу выбранного костюма. Всё правильно, чего я, собственно, ожидал? Как глупо с моей стороны ещё на что-то надеяться.  
– Поступай, как знаешь, Дэйв... это твоя жизнь, и ты имеешь полное право разрушать её! Только так, чтобы это не отражалось на моей! – заключил я, застёгивая ремень безопасности и высовываясь в окошко, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Он ничего в этот раз не ответил, и следующие пять кварталов мы провели в тишине, пока он не остановил машину перед Старбакс. Мой желудок в предвкушении возрадовался. Я собрался выйти, но он меня остановил.  
– Погоди, я сам схожу... капучино без кофеина в большой чашке? – уточнил он. Я распахнул глаза не столько из-за того, что ему наконец-то удалось запомнить, как я пью кофе – тот же самый, в течение всех четырёх лет – а потому, что до меня дошло: позавтракать вместе означало выпить кофе в машине. По пути в студию. Ни тебе столика, ни улыбающейся официантки, принимающей заказ, ни очереди за сладостями или колебаний по поводу того, какую выбрать. Только это идиотское капучино в большой чашке... не выходя из машины. Единственное, что утешало – оно было без кофеина. Я опустил голову, отчётливо ощущая, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов от жгучего разочарования, и как в глазах начало пощипывать.  
– Д-да, спасибо! – пробормотал я в ответ, не имея храбрости даже попросить взять для меня хотя бы круассан пожевать. Впрочем, времени на это он мне всё равно не дал, тут же исчезнув внутри кафе. Напрочь расстроенный, я потёр глаза ладонями, чтобы высушить солёную влагу и откинулся на спинку сидения. В желудке я отчётливо ощущал горечь, которая жгла почище любой кислоты и, без сомнения, деловито разъедала его стенки.  
Вздохнув, я принялся разглядывать людей, уютно устроившихся за столиками заведения с их дымящимися чашками и высококалорийными сладостями. Я сейчас готов был послать ко всем чертям свою железную диету ради одной из них. Но не только свежеиспечённого круассана не хватало мне в тот момент. Мне не хватало взаимопонимания, которое явно имелось у парочки справа, лёгкости, которая витала над маленькой группой девушек в глубине заведения, улыбок, которыми обменивались мама с дочкой за столиком рядом с колонной. Мне не хватало всего... этого, и, судя по всему, мне стоило уже начать привыкать, так как, по мнению Дэвида, я только и заслуживал, что занюханное капучино на вынос. И, возможно, он прав.  
Неосознанным движением я сунул руки в сумку, что лежала у меня на коленях, и вытащил чуть помятый стикер Блейна. Я заставил себя отвлечься и начал фантазировать о том, кем был тот человек, которого он мне представит сегодня вечером и сколько улыбок "сбей-Курта-с-ног" мне подарит. И это, вроде как, помогло, потому что через минуту на моём лице появилась блаженная улыбка.  
 **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 23 МАРТА 2012. 19:50 (ПЯТНИЦА)**  
Ну и когда, чёрт возьми, пробьёт восемь? Вот уже больше получаса я нетерпеливо пялился на часы, которые, кажется, сегодня замедлили свой ход. Они специально издевались... точно! Выйдя с работы, я бегом кинулся домой, боясь опоздать, но Фортуна была на моей стороне, потому что я успел тютелька в тютельку на обе пересадки в метро. Таким образом, я оказался дома на тридцать минут раньше, и восемь вечера отказывались наступать.  
Я едва не поддался соблазну наплевать на это и постучать в его дверь, не дожидаясь оговоренного часа, но сдержался. Если на том листке он указал такое время, наверное, у него были на то свои причины, верно? Может, до этого он занят, или у него гости. Может, один из них – это как раз тот человек, которого он хочет мне представить. Может, это парень. Его парень.  
 _Окей, почему я теперь разнервничался из-за этого предположения? Да потому что я идиот, вот почему..._  
Сгорая от нетерпения, я бросил ещё один взгляд на часы, висящие в гостиной, которые показывали, что до восьми оставалось девять минут. Чтобы убедиться, я проверил и часы на мобильном, но он оказался ещё более жестоким, потому что на его циферблате высветилось восемь без двенадцати.  
Недовольно фыркнув, я отправился в ванную, проверить состояние волос, и тут мне пришло в голову: если подумать... не слишком ли абсурдно заявляться к нему в гости ровно в восемь? Блейн мог бы подумать, что я, как какой-то маньяк, неотрывно следил за часами и выскочил из квартиры, как только пробил назначенный час. Что на самом деле и происходило, но мне казалось излишним его об этом информировать. Обычно, когда назначается свидание – о Боже, разве это свидание? – всегда предполагается небольшое опоздание. Люди договариваются в десять, а встречаются в десять с четвертью, так? Значит, придётся добавить ещё несколько минут, иначе осрамлюсь. Совершенно раздражённый, я вернулся в гостиную и перепроверил время. Оставалось пять минут. Ладно, если к этим пяти добавить... типа... ещё десять? Нет, слишком много... так он подумает, что опоздания у меня в привычке, или что я не слишком-то и заинтересован в нашей дружбе и потом... я столько не выдержу! И я выбрал нечто среднее. Опоздания на четыре минуты было достаточно, отличный компромисс.  
 _Ладно, в восемь и ноль четыре постучу в его дверь и..._  
Внезапно в дверь позвонили, а я с перепугу подскочил и даже выронил телефон, который, по счастью, упал на диван. С зачастившим сердцем, надеясь, что это не Рейчел и тем паче не Дэвид – его импровизаций мне на сегодня выше крыши – я открыл дверь. И увидел пару глаз цвета карамели и чудесную радостную улыбку.  
– Ага... так значит, ты здесь! – воскликнул он довольно. Я в одно мгновение потерял пару лет из-за его сияющих глаз и этой улыбки с – чёрт побери! – ямочками на щеках и, приложив нечеловеческие усилия, нашёл какое-то подобие голоса и минимум слов, чтобы ему ответить.  
– Д-да... я... здесь, – глупо промямлил я, вызывая у него смех.  
– Вижу! – указал он на меня, а я покраснел, обозвав себя идиотом. Молодец! Отличное начало беседы.  
– Вернувшись домой, я не обнаружил на своей двери никаких стикеров, так что я счёл молчание положительным ответом, – весело заявил он, чуть сощуривая глаза, чтобы позволить улыбке стать ещё шире. А его лицу ещё красивее.  
– Ох... да, конечно, это... я бы с удовольствием... в общем... – проклятье, куда к чёрту подевались все слова, накопившиеся в моём мозгу за всю жизнь? Пали жертвами группового самоубийства... вместе с нейронами? Удастся мне до конца вечера собрать вместе несколько глаголов и существительных, чтобы составить хоть одну законченную фразу, или я продолжу демонстрировать Блейну растущую степень моего кретинизма?  
На мою удачу, он ограничился тем, что ободряюще улыбнулся и указал на квартиру позади него.  
– Смелее... закрой тут всё и пошли со мной! – и он подождал, пока я возьму ключи и телефон, чтобы пойти к нему.  
Переступив порог, я отчётливо ощутил приятный ванильный аромат и невольно поглубже вдохнул. Блейн и его дом приятно пахли... ну надо же, открытие совершил! Я внимательно огляделся в поисках таинственного незнакомца, с которым мне предстояло встретиться. Но помимо нас двоих здесь, казалось, никого не было.  
– Ну так, что... в записке ты говорил, что собираешься кого-то мне представить... – попытался я прояснить ситуацию, и он, явно более на взводе, чем я, расплылся в улыбке. Гипотеза о его новом парне становилась всё реальней.  
– Правильно... подожди здесь... только приведу его в презентабельный вид! – и с той же сияющей улыбкой он убежал – буквально – в спальню. Я вздохнул, несколько смутившись. Окей, вероятно, он отправился сказать своему парню, чтобы тот оделся, потому что... ну да, короче, если он в спальне, ясное дело, что он раздет. В смысле, он же в квартире своего парня, это было бы совершенно нормально, нет?  
 _Вот идиот... а я-то чуть ли не секунды считал..._  
– Отлично... всё готово! – объявил Блейн возбуждённым голосом из коридора. Я постарался скрыть необъяснимое разочарование, мало-помалу зарождавшееся в груди, и выдавил из себя приветливую улыбку.  
– Курт... рад представить тебе моего нового соседа... – и он замер в театральном жесте, ожидая торжественного выхода его нового... соседа... так он сказал? Соседа? О, Боже! Всё серьёзнее, чем я думал. Они уже решили съехаться. Они уже планировали их совместное будущее. И как долго это продолжается? Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? И почему, чёрт возьми, я настолько разочарован? Блейн – мой друг, он не обязан передо мной отчитываться в своей личной жизни. Мы слишком недолго знакомы, чтобы претендовать на нечто большее, чем то, что уже было между нами. Так в чём моя проблема?  
– Купер! – воскликнул он с энтузиазмом, но из-за двери никто не вышел.  
 _Ммм... Купер... кажется, я его уже ненавижу... отвратительное имя..._  
– Смелее... не будь таким скромником! – подбодрил его Блейн, и я отметил кое-что странное... взгляд Андерсона был устремлён вниз. Чего он там разглядывал? И когда я начал уже всерьёз волноваться, что-то произошло. Мои глаза уловили некоторое движение, и моё сердце сладко замерло.  
Крошечный белый щенок Лабрадора с пышным синим бантиком на шее робко вышел в коридор, слегка виляя и пошатываясь на ходу. Едва увидев меня, он замер и приземлился на попку, чтобы рассмотреть получше новинку. Он склонил головку набок так, что бант задрался вверх и почесал лапкой бок.  
– О...мой... Бог... – только и смог произнести я. В жизни не видел настолько маленького и милого щенка. Он был... о, Боже, он был великолепен!  
– Давай же, Куп, покажись нашему соседу... не будь невоспитанным! – Блейн слегка подтолкнул его под хвостик рукой. Пёсик тявкнул в знак протеста, но всё же двинулся ко мне. Инстинктивно я присел на корточки, чтобы его погладить, но он не позволил к себе прикоснуться, решив для начала обойти меня вокруг и как следует обнюхать. Я позволил ему освоиться со мной, подавив желание немедленно зарыться руками в его блестящую и невероятно белую шёрстку, которая казалась удивительно мягкой. Закончив своё обследование, он уселся напротив меня и гавкнул.  
– Думаю, он хочет сказать, что ты в порядке... можешь его погладить! – перевёл Блейн, приблизившись. Я только того и ждал. Протянув руку, я погладил ему головку. И я был прав... удивительно мягкий мех. И, чёрт возьми, это от него пахло ванилью! Я поудобнее устроился на полу, наплевав на мои дорогущие фирменные джинсы и гипотетическую пыль и принялся поглаживать его по спинке. Он оценил и подобрался поближе, забираясь передними лапами на мою ногу. Я рассмеялся.  
– Ага, нравится, когда тебя гладят... – проворковал я, окончательно очарованный этим плюшевым комочком.  
– О, ещё как... видел бы ты, как он скакал от радости, когда я вернулся домой сегодня! – подтвердил Блейн, усаживаясь на диван и с нежностью глядя на щенка.   
– Господи, Блейн, он... такой красавец! – произнёс я, почёсывая малыша за ушком. – Кто тебе его дал?  
– Ну, никто, на самом деле... я его нашёл, – ответил он, соскользнув с дивана и усаживаясь рядом скрестив ноги.  
– Нашёл? – переспросил я, подняв глаза. Он всё ещё смотрел на собаку, словно не в силах отвести взгляд.  
– Вчера вечером... я вышел из паба, чтобы поехать домой, но тут услышал странные звуки из-за кустов. Я решил проверить, что происходит и нашёл его... вместе с двумя подростками... – сказал он, сжимая кулаки. Теперь он явно нервничал. Как если бы это воспоминание было чем-то ужасно неприятным, чем-то, о чём он предпочёл бы не думать. Я растерянно взглянул на него, стараясь понять, пока щенок тихонько переполз к хозяину в поисках новой пары рук. Блейн поднял его и уложил себе на живот. Андерсон выглядел странно – казалось, у него не было ни малейшего желания продолжать рассказ. Я присмотрелся к нему повнимательней, в его выражении появилась некая суровость, совершенно ему не свойственная, и я не мог понять, что было тому причиной. Тогда я попытался сам додуматься, о чём шла речь. Он сказал, что щенок был в кустах, и там были ещё двое подростков... и его привлекли странные звуки. Неужели...  
– О, святые угодники... они над ним издевались, верно? – выдохнул я, поражённый догадкой. Блейн посмотрел на меня с благодарностью, вероятно, по той причине, что я избавил его от необходимости произносить это. Он медленно кивнул, не отводя взгляда.  
– Поверить не могу... – прошептал я с отвращением. Я снова посмотрел на щенка, примостившегося у Блейна на коленях, уткнувшегося мордашкой в его ладонь и лениво помахивающего хвостиком. Такой маленький и беззащитный. Меня дрожь пробирала от одной только мысли, что кому-то могло прийти в голову причинить ему боль.  
– К сожалению, это правда... ты бы их видел, Курт... два самоуверенных, нахальных бездельника, которые развлекаются, издеваясь над несчастным невинным созданием, которое не может дать им отпор! – сказал он зло, мотнув головой. Щенок, видимо, почувствовав перемену в его настроении, беспокойно зашевелился, но я поспешил успокоить его, погладив ушки.  
– Ну, ему ведь повезло, нет? В результате он нашёл тебя! – попробовал я поднять настроение всем нам, включая собаку. Блейн снова обратил ко мне благодарный взгляд и даже сумел слегка улыбнуться.  
– Или, может, это мне повезло найти его, – заметил он, почёсывая пузико щенка, который жмурился и повизгивал от удовольствия.  
– Значит, ты решил его оставить? – спросил я с надеждой в голосе. Следующим был бы вопрос, сколько раз в неделю я мог его проведывать. Этот пёсик был слишком милый, чтобы от него так просто отказаться. Блейн усмехнулся.  
– Можно сказать... у меня не было выбора. Перед этим преданным взглядом и отчаянными мольбами Дэниеля я просто не смог устоять, – я сдержался, чтобы не завизжать от радости, но уж торжествующую улыбку выпустил на свободу.  
– Как, ты сказал, его зовут? – полюбопытствовал я, неожиданно вызвав у него несколько нервный смех.  
– Купер! – объявил Андерсон гордо. Пёс, словно поняв, что это было его имя, приподнял голову, осмотрелся, проверяя, не появилось ли чего нового или странного, но, убедившись, что всё по-прежнему, улёгся обратно.  
– Купер? Как... то есть... почему?.. – мне так и не удалось вразумительно сформулировать вопрос. Но он нисколько не обиделся, а только довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Моего брата так зовут! – ответил он, как ни в чём не бывало. Стоп... У Блейна есть брат?  
– И ты дал собаке... имя твоего... брата? – я что-то слегка запутался. Чего он добивался... унизить пса или сделать комплимент брату? Блейн смущённо усмехнулся, проведя рукой по кудряшкам.  
– Да, знаю, это странно... и, может, тебе покажется инфантильным, но... в каком-то смысле, думаю, это моя маленькая месть... по отношению к нему! – было очевидно, что речь шла о брате, а не о собаке.  
– Месть? – спросил я озадаченно. По всей вероятности, это были дела сугубо личные, и я не должен был бы совать в них нос. Но любопытство взяло своё.  
– Видишь ли... у нас с Купером всегда были непростые отношения. Между нами много лет разницы, и он никогда не упускал возможности посмеяться надо мной или унизить перед другими. Я для него был вечно вторым, неудачником, и, естественно, с возрастом это не прошло, а только усугубилось, – он замолчал ненадолго, словно вспоминая что-то. – Представляешь, с тех пор, как я переехал в Нью-Йорк, он ни разу не приехал меня проведать. Каждый раз находились какие-нибудь отговорки, по большей части совершенно абсурдные... и он никогда не приглашал меня в гости к себе в Калифорнию. Мы давно видимся только на семейных празднествах, да и то, не с такой уж великой охотой, честно говоря. Мне кажется, что я его постоянно раздражаю, что ему нет дела до моей жизни, до моих чувств. Что бы я ни делал, он только критикует... ни разу за двадцать пять лет я не слышал от него ни единой похвалы... Разве это нормально? Мы же братья, в конце концов... – и он посмотрел на меня, ища поддержки. Я же был ошарашен всей этой информацией. Не только внезапно выяснилось, что где-то в Калифорнии у Блейна имеется брат по имени Купер, но и то, что брат из него, на самом деле, очень так себе. Мне это казалось странным, но я даже на секунду не усомнился в словах Блейна.  
– Не знаю, что сказать... я единственный ребёнок, – сказал я, смущённо опустив глаза и почему-то краснея. Блейн вздохнул и вновь посмотрел на заснувшего щенка.  
– А я всё равно его люблю... ничего не могу с этим поделать, и мне бы так хотелось, чтобы... как-нибудь он позвонил бы... просто чтобы спросить, как у меня дела, просто поболтать о пустяках. Я бы ему, наверное, даже про щенка рассказал... и про то, что я дал ему его имя. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал... – невесело улыбнулся он, а потом рассмеялся. – Могу поспорить, он бы стал ругаться на всех языках мира... это так на него похоже, – покачал головой Блейн. Мне было безумно жаль видеть его таким грустным из-за отсутствия любви и привязанности, которые должны были принадлежать ему по праву рождения. Даже слепой бы увидел, как он скучает по брату, но я подозревал, что само по себе это признание стоило ему огромных усилий. Слова вырвались на волю, прежде чем я смог подумать, а стоит ли говорить что-либо подобное...  
– Почему бы тебе самому ему не позвонить, вместо того, чтобы ждать, что это сделает он? – спросил я, немедленно густо краснея. Да что ж такое... мне надо замок на рот повесить и ограничиваться кивками... и, может, научиться не лезть в чужие дела. Блейн смотрел на меня неотрывно, заставляя покраснеть ещё больше... хотя, куда уж больше-то... И, когда я был уже уверен, что он готов послать меня ко всем чертям, Блейн, в свой черёд, залился краской и прикусил губу.  
– Я... ну... не знаю, – не слишком вразумительно, но общий смысл был более-менее ясен: ему до смерти хотелось сделать это, но что-то останавливало. Возможно, гордость, а, скорее всего, страх оказаться в очередной раз отвергнутым. Я попытался представить себя на месте его старинного друга – Себастиана, например – и найти подходящий совет для него. В этом случае то, что, по-моему, было самым осмысленным, являлось и самым рискованным.  
– Не раздумывай долго, Блейн... возьми телефон и сделай это! – сказал я убеждённо.   
– Сейчас? – уставился он на меня в замешательстве. Я утвердительно кивнул, и он, глубоко вздохнув, передал мне пса и удалился в спальню. Я подумал, что он решил уединиться, что было бы абсолютно нормально и объяснимо, так что я аккуратно подхватил щенка – маленького Купера – поднялся с пола и пересел на диван, чтобы дожидаться Блейна со всеми удобствами, поскольку я предполагал, что разговор мог оказаться долгим. Однако, как только мы с собакой уселись, за моей спиной я услышал голос Андерсона:  
– Эй Куп... как... как дела? – смущённо спросил он, покусывая губу. Последовала пауза. – Должна быть непременно какая-то особая причина, чтобы я решил тебе позвонить? Не может быть, что мне просто захотелось тебя услышать? – раздражённо выпалил он, начиная заводиться. Я повернулся к нему, молчаливо призывая успокоиться, и это сработало, потому что Блейн слегка покраснел и заметно сбавил тон.  
– Я рад, что тот режиссёр всё-таки отдал тебе роль... должно быть, ты его поразил! Да, я и не сомневался! – и разговор продолжался так, несомненно, более спокойно, чем в начале, минут десять. Наконец, Блейн собрался с духом и спросил: – Куп... знаешь, я тут подумал... ты не хотел бы приехать и погостить у меня... может, когда закончишь съёмки, на несколько дней. Для тебя здесь место всегда найдётся! – он замер в ожидании, подёргивая прядку, упавшую на лоб, и я невольно задержал дыхание. Внезапно его глаза широко распахнулись, и тут я испугался худшего.  
 _Ну вот, он ему отказал. Я знал, я знал... это была глупая идея, и сейчас он обвинит во всём меня, потому что я отвратительный друг..._  
– Ух ты... здорово... конечно... значит, увидимся в начале апреля... это... замечательно, правда! – на его лице засияла немного взволнованная и счастливая улыбка. Я выдохнул с облегчением. Господи, как же я напугался.  
– Договорились, скорее бы... Ах, да... Купер? Я должен тебе кое-что сказать! – он обошёл диван и сел рядом со мной и щенком, начиная поглаживать его головку. – Видишь ли, я теперь живу не один... у меня появился сосед. Это великолепный щенок Лабрадора, трёх месяцев от роду и, угадай-ка... я назвал его Купер! – мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, пока на том конце линии установилась полнейшая тишина. Через пару секунд наш заливистый смех почти полностью покрыл оскорблённые крики бедного Купера. Старшего.


	10. Язык Марка Якобса и раздражительность звёзд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 12:50 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Сидеть сложа руки и предаваться размышлениям для кого-то вроде меня – слишком большая роскошь, можно сказать, слабость, которой я не мог себе позволить. Тем не менее, этим самым я как раз и занимался. Нет, ну серьёзно... никто из моего начальства меня сейчас всё равно не мог видеть, а для постороннего взгляда я вполне мог сойти за обычного сотрудника агентства, зависшего в ожидании модели, чтобы оценить её новый комплект. Собственно, ради этого я и решил сопроводить Сантану в ателье Марка Джейкобса на Бликер стрит на Манхэттене. По правде говоря, мне до смерти хотелось сделать паузу... выпить бокал шампанского, заглянуть в мужской отдел перед уходом.   
– Ну, как тебе? – привлекла моё внимание Сантана, выходя наконец-то из раздевалки и демонстрируя платье, при виде которого я чуть не получил инфаркт, разбрызгав вокруг моё драгоценное шампанское. Какого дьявола она на себя напялила? Это было чёрное платье... точнее, чёрные полоски, прикреплённые как попало поверх серебристой ткани; всё очень беспорядочно, запутанно... девушка казалась огромным рулоном туалетной бумаги... И это ещё было самое милое сравнение, из тех, что пришли мне в голову.  
– О. Мой. Бог... где ты ЭТО откопала? – с трудом прохрипел я, в ужасе уставившись на неё. Она невинно посмотрелась в зеркало, не понимая причину моей реакции.  
– Тебе не нравится? – озадаченно спросила она.  
– Абсолютно нет! Если ты меня хоть немного любишь, ступай и сними его с себя немедленно! Мигом! Святые небеса, оно, должно быть, попало сюда по ошибке... это не может быть из коллекции Марка Джейкобса! – я провёл рукой по лбу, это просто какой-то синдром Стендаля* наоборот! Сантана смущённо посмотрела на меня, бросила ещё один оценивающий взгляд в зеркало и сделала, как я велел, исчезнув за занавеской. Глубоко вздохнув, я поставил бокал на столик рядом с креслом и вынул записную книжку, с которой никогда не расставался. Оставалось всего пять дней до благотворительного вечера, который устраивало моё агентство, и всё было уже готово: приглашения были разосланы вовремя, кейтеринг** организован, зал заказан, с певцом договорились... Только у Сантаны не было платья. И я был здесь, чтобы помочь ей это исправить. Вот только она, кажется, решила отправить меня на тот свет раньше срока.   
– А это? – спросила она через несколько минут, боязливо показываясь из-за занавески. В этот раз на ней была своеобразная туника неопределённого цвета со странным геометрическим рисунком, которая закрывала её почти до щиколоток. Получалось нечто вроде монашки с полным отсутствием эстетического вкуса. Я предпочёл не озвучивать моё мнение, придавая лицу достаточно красноречивое выражение.  
– И это тоже не подходит, да? – печально сказала она, покрутившись туда-сюда, вероятно, в надежде переубедить меня. Я энергично помотал головой. – Мне никогда не найти чего-то, что бы нравилось и мне, и тебе! – произнесла она в отчаянии.  
– Ты ошибаешься, милая... твоя проблема в том, что ты идёшь на поводу у твоего неисправного радара, который неотвратимо тянет тебя... к ужасному. Вещи нужно не видеть, а... прислушиваться к ним... они говорят с тобой, нежно шепчут тебе на ушко, советуют! – объяснил я, поднимаясь и подходя к ней.   
– В самом деле? Ну, может, они и говорят, да только на незнакомом мне языке! – расстроилась модель.  
– Давай я попробую! – подмигнул я ей. Она облегчённо улыбнулась и с любопытством стала наблюдать за моими действиями. А я начал обходить салон, критически разглядывая одежду.  
– Значится так, дражайший наш Марк Джейкобс... у нас имеется в наличии великолепная модель тридцать восьмого размера со смуглой кожей, длинными чёрными волосами и наделённая отвратительным вкусом в том, что касается одежды. Что ты мне предложишь? – прошептал я, касаясь чёрного вечернего платья из итальянского шёлка.  
– Могу я Вам помочь? – я аж подскочил от резкого голоса консультанта. И кто только позволил этакому неотёсанному экземпляру войти в святилище моды? Её не учили, что, когда клиент погружён в созерцание, нельзя его беспокоить? Никогда и ни в коем случае?  
 _Соберись, Курт... дыши и постарайся быть хотя бы воспитанным..._  
– Нет, благодарю... я как-нибудь сам! – ответил я, не обращая внимания на её медленно гаснущую от разочарования улыбку. Я прекрасно знал, что в таких местах продавцы получали процент от продажи, но, к её несчастью, я в этом прекрасно разбирался, и персональный консультант мне точно был не нужен. Так что я вернулся к моим поискам, привлечённый парой ярких мини-платьев. Сиреневый очень подходил Сантане.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда я решил, что нашёл идеальный вариант, мой телефон оповестил о входящем звонке. То-то мне казалось странным, что за всё утро ещё никто о себе не напомнил... Неужели мир не может оставить меня в покое хоть на несколько часов? Нервно вздохнув, я схватил мой мобильный и, даже не посмотрев, кто это был, ответил на звонок.  
– Курт Хаммел на проводе! – недружелюбно воскликнул я, контролируя длину выбранного платья и одновременно соображая, какие туфли могли бы сюда подойти.  
– Курт... это Кристин, я заходила в агентство, но тебя не застала! – ответила наша PR-менеджер.  
– Да, Крис, извини... я отлучился, чтобы помочь одной модели с выбором платья. Ты что-то хотела? – прижав телефон плечом, я изучал пару клатчей того же цвета, что и найденные мной туфли, которые держал в руках.  
– Эмм... видишь ли, тут случилась одна неприятность... или, цитируя твоего парня-фотографа: "Мы в дерьме по самое не могу!" – объяснила она возбуждённо, мгновенно привлекая всё моё внимание. Особенно мне не понравилось упоминание о Дэвиде.  
– Что стряслось?  
– Исполнитель, нанятый для благотворительного вечера в субботу... он отказался час назад! – выдала она, переставая ходить вокруг да около. Я распахнул глаза, подхватывая телефон, попытавшийся покончить самоубийством.  
– Бон Джови отказался?! – заорал я в панике, получая в награду заинтересованные взгляды всех продавцов и клиентов отдела. Но мне было наср... глубоко безразлично: это была катастрофа, и мало кому в таких случаях удаётся оставаться милым и воспитанным.  
– И с чего бы ему совершать подобную глупость? – поинтересовался я.  
– Не знаю, что и сказать... его менеджер говорил что-то насчёт разногласий и недоразумений... – по её запыхавшемуся голосу было понятно, что она, как обычно, занималась сразу несколькими делами одновременно.  
– Какие к чёрту недоразумения? Эта его сладенькая мордашка из Нью-Джерси обошлась бы агентству в тридцать тысяч долларов! Разногласия!.. – я чуть только не плевался слюной от злости. Я лично договаривался с менеджером этого паразита, потому что он сам, видите ли, был слишком знаменитой и важной персоной, чтобы удостоить нас своим присутствием. Тот – менеджер – казался очень даже заинтересованным, и мы сошлись на цифре в тридцать тысяч; заставить его опустить планку всё равно бы не удалось. Как бы там ни было, мы оба остались довольны, и даже мой шеф похвалил меня. Как он смеет сейчас так подводить нас... пострадает доброе имя агентства, пострадает благотворительный вечер, но, главное, пострадаю... я! Как минимум, он должен был дать мне состоятельное объяснение; даже не он, а лично Бон Джови...  
– Мне тоже всё это представляется крайне странным, Курт... я говорила с ним по телефону буквально только что... пыталась как-то переубедить его, но он не пожелал ничего слышать! – ответила она, перекрывая шум улиц Нью-Йорка. Я стиснул в руках платье и застонал, как раненный зверь. Я знал, знал, что всё шло чересчур гладко. Непременно должно было что-нибудь случиться, иначе я был бы не я!  
Сдержав порыв разорвать от злости в клочья прелестное – и дорогущее – платье, я поймал взгляд той девушки-консультанта, что продолжала нас пасти, и кивнул ей подойти, что она и поспешила сделать.  
– Будьте так добры... отнесите это той смуглой девушке в примерочной. Вы узнаете её по безвкусной одежде... ошибиться невозможно, – я вручил ей всё, что успел выбрать, и она удалилась, улыбнувшись.  
– Послушай, Кристин... сделаем так: пришли мне номер этого некомпетентного индивидуума, и я сам с ним поговорю. Мне хочется услышать, посмеет ли он мне в лицо заявить о каких-то там... недоразумениях!  
– Договорились, через десять секунд он весь твой! Ах... Курт? Спасибо... ты прелесть, как всегда! – и она завершила разговор. Вздохнув, я дождался обещанного сообщения с номером телефона и, подойдя к примерочной, застал там продавщицу, почему-то возбуждённо улыбающуюся.  
– Позвольте Вам сказать, Ваш выбор великолепен! Она выглядит в этом просто потрясающе! – проворковала она, сжимая мне плечо для пущей убедительности. Я уже было собрался убрать её руку и поставить даму на место, когда что-то отвлекло меня. Новая, восхитительная версия Сантаны в белом мини-платье, чёрных туфельках на головокружительных шпильках и с того же цвета сумочкой в руках материализовалась перед моим взглядом, заставляя мгновенно забыть мою злость и раздражение, Бон Джови, его менеджера и эту дурацкую вечеринку. Мои губы сами расплылись в улыбке, и девушка, смущённо опустив глаза, покраснела.  
– Ну как? – спросила она, робко приближаясь ко мне.  
– Вот ЭТО... это Марк Джейкобс! – гордо заявил я, захлопав в ладоши. И мы рассмеялись... все, включая консультанта.

 **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 14:02 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**  
– Что значит мало? Да Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что такая сумма могла бы спасти пятьдесят семей в Эквадоре? – возмутился я, поддевая на вилку очередную креветку. Сантана смотрела на меня со смесью испуга и веселья, время от времени прикладываясь к бокалу отличного белого вина, только что принесённого официантом. Мы остановились на обед в итальянском ресторане "Tello" на Восьмой авеню. Но я так разнервничался, что весь мой аппетит куда-то испарился. Вот уже больше часа я висел на телефоне с этим идиотом, агентом Бон Джови, но единственным, что принёс мне этот разговор, была невыносимая головная боль.  
– Да, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько известно имя Вашего шефа... но это не отменяет того факта, что он зажимистый паразит! Вы хоть понимаете значение словосочетания "благотворительный вечер"? А вот я так не думаю, потому что тогда мы бы здесь не препирались об удвоении оплаты! – я со всей дури шарахнул кулаком по столу, заставляя подпрыгнуть от испуга Сантану и парочку других клиентов. Ладно, возможно, тут я перебрал, но тот тип жутко действовал мне на нервы.  
– Даже и не подумаю просить у Вас прощения за то, что я сейчас сказал! Потому что именно так я и думаю и готов повторять это до бесконечности... Вы вообще представляете, в какой ситуации я теперь оказался по милости вашего обожаемого певца?.. Довольно, благодарю за продемонстрированный отвратительный профессионализм. И будьте уверены, я обеспечу отличную рекламу Вам и Вашему клиенту перед множеством знаменитостей, которых увижу в субботу вечером. Прощайте! – и я швырнул ни в чём не повинный телефон на стол. В отчаянии я откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Этот изнуряющий разговор нисколько не помог, ситуация не улучшилась, и у меня оставалось всего пять несчастных дней!  
– Не вышло, да? – спросила Сантана, кивнув головой в сторону телефона.  
– Вот же скотина чёртова... да кем он себя вообразил? Только потому, что ты продал несколько миллионов дисков и получил пару Золотых Глобусов не даёт тебе права ставить себя выше всех остальных и становиться скрягой! – напал я на собственный телефон, как если бы тот тип был там внутри.  
– Сколько он хотел? – спокойно спросила Сантана.  
– Шестьдесят тысяч... Нет, ты представляешь? Тебя приглашают на благотворительный вечер... и уже это само по себе должно по идее подвести тебя к мысли, что ты не должен претендовать ни на какую оплату. Но так и быть, мы тебе заплатим... так нет, тридцать тысяч, нет, серьёзно... тридцать тысяч ему не достаточно, потому что он не может работать целый вечер за гроши! Безумие! Если бы мы его попросили петь на финском языке в полуголом виде... Всего-то от него требовалось – это поиграть на гитаре, спеть пару песенок, а потом мог бы убираться ко всем чертям! – я даже не представлял, что мог так легко потерять контроль. Вообще я довольно спокойный человек, но Бон Джови удалось отыскать менеджера, который смог привести меня в бешенство за считанные минуты.  
– Господи, что я теперь скажу Ченгу? – я чуть не плакал. На этот раз он меня точно убьёт... и не поможет ни дзен, ни его безупречное воспитание. Мы с Кристин полностью выложились, чтобы организовать это событие, и я не мог позволить, чтобы всё вот так развалилось. Не из-за какого-то глупого избалованного певца!  
– Давай, Курт, не падай духом... всегда можно найти какое-то решение! – сказала Сантана, вытирая рот салфеткой. Я злобно на неё зыркнул.  
– Ага... действительно, чего это я впадаю в отчаяние? – спросил я с сарказмом... которого она, судя по всему, не уловила, поскольку тут же довольно улыбнулась.  
– Вот и молодец!  
– Сан... да ты просто не понимаешь! – заорал я, заставив обернуться нескольких пешеходов за окном заведения. – Ченг поручил мне организацию этого вечера потому, что доверяет мне и хочет, чтобы всё было устроено идеально... А теперь, скажи мне, как показаться ему на глаза и заявить, что исполнитель в последнюю минуту отказался, и, стараясь всё уладить, я обозвал его паразитом! – я был буквально вне себя.  
– Ммм... действительно, этого можно было и не говорить, – улыбнулась она, явно развлекаясь за мой счет. Я отчаянно вздохнул и запустил руки в волосы. И фиг с ним, с этим лаком!  
– Я пропал! – пробормотал я со слезами на глазах. Если бы мы не были в общественном месте, где и без того половина присутствующих обеспокоенно на меня оглядывалась, я бы непременно разрыдался. Сантана дотянулась до меня и погладила по щеке.  
– Курт, послушай, ничего ещё не пропало. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Поверь мне!  
– Почему ты так в этом уверена?  
– Я верю в тебя и в твои способности. До сих пор ты никогда и никого не подводил и не разочаровывал. И не так давно, в том ателье, ты это в очередной раз доказал. У тебя талант, просто тебе нужно оправиться от этого неожиданного удара и вернуться в строй, – сказала она нежно, сжимая мою руку. Как ни странно, это сработало, и я почти поверил.  
– Найти тебе подходящее платье в шикарном магазине... не такой уж это и подвиг, – проворчал я, слегка улыбнувшись ей.  
– Не перечь мне, Хаммел, не то я вернусь туда и обменяю то, что ты для меня выбрал, на то первое платье! – пригрозила она шутливо, заставляя меня рассмеяться.  
– Спасибо, Сан... ты настоящий друг! – я действительно был тронут. Она поморщилась.  
– Не благодари меня. Ты же знаешь, мне это не в тягость. Нам просто следует подумать... кого мы знаем, кто мог бы заменить Бон Джови в такие короткие сроки? – задумчиво произнесла она. Вот именно... хороший вопрос.  
Мне был нужен певец, презентабельный, одарённый и который бы не спасовал перед толпой, настроенной послушать самого Бон Джови, удовольствовавшись тридцатью тысячами, которые было готово заплатить агентство. Задачка...  
Я уже собирался признаться Сантане, что проще было бы перезвонить агенту этого скупердяя и молить о прощении, как внезапно меня осенило.  
_Ну конечно же..._  
– Сан... думаю, я нашёл того, кто нам нужен! – проговорил я медленно, пока моя идея приобретала всё более конкретные очертания.  
– Энрике Иглесиас? – полюбопытствовала она. Я отрицательно покачал головой, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба.  
– Нет... лучше, гораздо лучше!

 **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 15:50 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**  
– Я всё ещё не понимаю, Курт... зачем мы сюда пришли? – спросила озадаченно Сантана, вместе со мной обходя подряд все отделы супермаркета и неизбежно привлекая все взгляды. Да, вот так Сэм Эванс её и заметил. Правда, сейчас на ней был не спортивный костюм, а обтягивающие красные брюки и рубашка в цветочек... всё от Джорджо Армани.  
– Мы ищем нашу звезду! – ответил я, внимательно вглядываясь в пространство между стеллажами.  
– То есть, мы ищем певца... в супермаркете? – недоверчиво спросила она, понизив голос, будто мы были на секретном задании.   
– Просто поверь мне! – сказал я, направляясь в мясной отдел. Я понятия не имел, где именно он работает. Может, он мне даже говорил это, но я, скорее всего, отвлёкся на что-нибудь – на его глаза или улыбку – и не запомнил. Жаль, потому что сейчас эта информация очень бы пригодилась. Я уже почти был готов попросить помощи у высоченного мускулистого парня в зелёной униформе супермаркета, когда вдалеке знакомый силуэт, толкающий тяжёлую тележку, доверху нагруженную ящиками минеральной воды, привлёк моё внимание.  
– Бинго! – воскликнул я, ускоряясь в его направлении. Сан застучала каблучками за моей спиной, и с минуты на минуту я ожидал её вопроса. Но его не последовало. Мы приблизились к запыхавшемуся бедолаге в зелёной форме, согнувшемуся над ящиками. Посмотрев на него вблизи, я убедился, что не ошибся: даже в этой уродливой форме от красоты этого парня перехватывало дыхание... Надо не забыть сводить его как-нибудь в мужской отдел ателье Марка Джейкобса.  
– Простите великодушно... можно у вас поинтересоваться? – спросил я лукаво, пока он разгибался, готовя дежурную улыбку для клиента.  
– Коне... – он замер, удивлённо распахнув глаза. – Курт? Что... ты здесь делаешь? – и он слегка смущённо улыбнулся.  
– Я пришёл за покупками... что такое, мне следовало сначала спросить у тебя разрешения? – подначил я его.  
– Нет, конечно нет... просто TriBeCa находится далековато от Нижнего Ист-Сайда, и я думал, ты затовариваешься в супермаркете на углу. Я тебя никогда не видел в этих краях! – объяснил он дружелюбно. Впрочем, как всегда. Я усмехнулся, потирая щёку.  
– Ну ладно, признаю, я был не слишком убедителен... но надеялся, что понадобится чуть больше времени, чтобы меня разоблачить! – мои слова вызвали его смех. Я уже говорил, что он был неотразим в тот день?  
– Эмм... Курт? – голос Сантаны вернул меня к реальности, и я сразу вспомнил о менеджере Бон Джови и причине, по которой мы сюда заявились.   
– Да, точно... Сантана, это Блейн, мой сосед и наш спаситель! – воскликнул я, с энтузиазмом указывая на него рукой. На лицах Блейна и Сантаны отразилось примерно одинаковое выражение изумления: оба распахнули глаза и недоумённо воззрились на меня.  
– Твой сосед?  
– Ваш спаситель? – спросили они одновременно. Я не мог перестать улыбаться. Конечно, многое следовало обсудить, но мой мозг уже всё организовал. То, что он ещё не согласился, было для меня несущественной деталью.  
– Через сколько заканчивается твоя смена? – спросил я у Блейна, чтобы не затягивать. Он озадаченно глянул на часы и ответил:  
– Через час.  
– Отлично, увидимся снаружи... есть разговор! – и, попрощавшись, мы оставили его и направились к выходу. Только тогда Сантана поделилась своими соображениями.  
– Сосед, да? – спросила она как-то чересчур игриво.  
– Да... а что?  
– Он чертовски хорош... Где ты его прятал всё это время, Курт? – спросила она, когда мы вышли на улицу. Я надел солнцезащитные очки, готовясь разбить ещё одно бедное сердце, попавшееся в ловушку янтарных глаз Блейна Андерсона.  
– Мне очень жаль, куколка... этот красавчик – гей! – в ответ она рассмеялась, поправляя волосы.  
– Ох, я это поняла, Курт... я как раз подумала, чего ты ждёшь, чтобы бросить Дэвида и попытать счастья с ним. Вы идеально смотритесь! – я предпочёл игнорировать её инсинуации и вытащил телефон, чтобы известить Кристин о моей идее. Тот факт, что Блейн о нём ещё ничего не знал, оставался деталью. Он же скоро всё узнает, и почему-то у меня складывалось впечатление, что чек с четырьмя нулями его бы мгновенно убедил.  
 _Получи, Бон Джови..._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Синдро́м Стенда́ля — психосоматическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях. Симптомы могут вызвать не только предметы искусства, но и чрезмерная красота природы: природных явлений, животных, невероятно красивых мужчин или женщин.  
**Кейтеринг - это предоставление услуг ресторанов в удобном для заказчика месте. Кейтеринг может включать в себя как простую доставку еды, так и приготовление блюд в месте, заранее обговоренном с клиентом. Кейтеринг обеспечивает удачное проведение банкетных мероприятий без лишних хлопот для потребителя.


	11. Научиться сиять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 17:03 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Мне было любопытно. Я буквально умирал от любопытства. Обычно я был просто не в состоянии себя контролировать, когда речь шла о сюрпризах или о чём-то в этом роде, поэтому те, кто хорошо меня знал, старались этого не делать. В большинстве случаев я вел себя, как пятилетний ребенок, вечно все портящий по глупости. Проклятое любопытство! Я чуть не наехал на пожилого мужчину своей тележкой с минералкой, с головой уйдя в размышления о недавней встрече с Куртом. Интересно, что он собирался мне сказать? Что-то важное? Судя по тому, как он был возбуждён и взволнован, думаю, да. Никогда не видел его настолько на взводе. И потом, кто та девушка, которая его сопровождала? Учитывая идеальную фигуру и дорогую одежду, должно быть, это модель, и успешная. Хотя, чему тут удивляться – по работе он должен постоянно с ними общаться. И что это значит... он ткнул в меня пальцем и сказал, что я их спаситель... Да, но... спаситель от чего?  
Не в силах ждать ни минуты дольше, в пять ноль-ноль я рванул в подсобку, скинул с себя форму, схватил куртку и выбежал из супермаркета. Пробираясь через толпу и не видя в первый момент ни Курта, ни модели, я испугался, что они утомились дожидаться меня и ушли. Но как раз тогда, когда я уже начинал отчаиваться, меня позвали:  
– Эй, Блейн? Блейн... Мы здесь! – я обернулся на голос и увидел их, сидящих за столиком перед кафе на другой стороне улицы, и облегчённо улыбнулся.  
Ну что я за дурак. Как я мог подумать, что Курт мог бы так со мной поступить? С чего бы вдруг? Он сам пришёл ко мне, так что...  
Я перешёл дорогу по всем правилам: посмотрел налево, потом направо и подошёл к ним.  
– Извини... нам захотелось выпить кофе. Ты будешь? – спросил Курт, приподнимая свою чашку, пока модель была занята телефонным разговором. Я подсел к ним и покачал головой.  
– Нет, спасибо, никакого кофе после часа дня, – я улыбнулся, вспоминая, сколько раз Дэниель устраивал мне взбучки из-за моего нездорового пристрастия к кофеину. Курт сдержанно улыбнулся, ожидая, когда его подруга закончит разговор. Только теперь я заметил, что оба были одеты с иголочки, словно сошли со страниц модного журнала, и чувствовали они себя совершенно естественно в этом изысканном баре... Я ощутил себя крайне неуместно в моих поношенных джинсах и синей толстовке с капюшоном. Если бы он меня предупредил, я бы сбегал домой переодеться... Курт Хаммел явно оказывал на меня дурное влияние.  
Модель убрала телефон и обернулась к нам с извиняющейся улыбкой, которая заставила меня почувствовать себя ещё более неловко.  
– Простите, это был мой менеджер... судя по всему, в следующем месяце придётся лететь на Карибы для фотосессии в купальниках! – объяснила она возбуждённо.  
– Сэм молодчина! – сказал Курт, пригубив свой кофе.  
– Да, он знает своё дело! – девушка согласно кивнула. Я же молчал, смущённо улыбаясь. Я здесь был не к месту, и подобные разговоры только подтверждали это. Модель сняла солнцезащитные очки и обратилась ко мне с сияющей улыбкой – и как ей удаётся так потрясающе выглядеть даже без макияжа?  
– Ну, настал момент представиться как следует, красавчик! – и она протянула руку, которую я не замедлил пожать. – Сантана Лопес, полгода, как модель! – я рассмеялся.  
– Блейн Андерсон. Раб супермаркета, хлебный человечек и... в свободное время – менестрель в пабе! – ответил я ей в тон, заслужив смех обоих. Сантана взглянула на Курта, лукаво улыбаясь.  
– Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду!  
– Я же говорил, детка. Я бы ни за что не стал тебя обманывать! – торжественно ухмыльнулся мой сосед. Я посмотрел на них озадаченно. Может, я что-то пропустил? – Ну, Блейн... как дела? – спросил Курт, чуть только не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. Он что, обкурился? Никогда не видел его таким наэлектризованным. Может, Дэниель прав, и кофеин действительно вреден.  
– Ммм... да вроде, ничего... немного устал, пожалуй, но в целом... не жалуюсь! – и, по непонятной причине, мой ответ вызвал взрыв смеха с его стороны.  
– А ты, Курт... с тобой всё в порядке? – спросил я, начиная всерьёз беспокоиться.  
– Я? У меня всё просто чудесно... день не мог сложиться лучше! Правда, Сан? – и та кивнула, весело улыбаясь чему-то.  
– Безусловно, mi amor*! Если закрыть глаза на то, что ты вербально напал на человека и обозвал жмотом Бон... – почти истерический хохот Курта перекрыл голос девушки.  
– Что за прелесть моя обожаемая Сантана!... Ей бы всё шутить! – модель внезапно подскочила на стуле, словно её ударило током, и бросила злобный взгляд на Курта. Окей, что происходит?  
– Курт, я... что-то совсем запутался, честно говоря, – признался я; со стороны это было похоже на ссору двух психов. Ладно, теперь я готов был поверить, что Курт всё-таки решил меня разыграть, иначе чем было оправдать его странное поведение?  
– Спокойствие, Блейн, я сейчас всё объясню... и даже обещаю, что, когда закончу говорить, дам тебе немного времени, чтобы придумать, каким образом меня отблагодарить! – и он весело мне подмигнул.   
– От-отблагодарить? – удивился я. Он и девушка взглянули друг на друга и, после небольшой паузы, прыснули со смеху.  
– Курт, пирожок прав... возможно, это тебе потребуется время, чтобы придумать, как отблагодарить его! – загадочно усмехнулась Сантана, откидываясь на спинку стула и снова водружая на нос очки.   
_Пирожок?..._  
– Поверь мне, Сан... учитывая, что я собираюсь ему предложить, я практически уверен, что в этом не будет необходимости!  
– Курт? – окликнул я его озабоченно.  
– Ну что ж, Блейн... поговорим, пожалуй, о делах.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 17:17 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

– Хорошо, посмотрим, правильно ли я понял: твой шеф доверил тебе организацию этого благотворительного вечера, который должен состояться в субботу, и ты пригласил выступить на этом вечере Бон Джови! – повторил я, нервно размахивая руками. Кофе я всё-таки заказал в результате, потому что для ведения подобных разговоров такая помощь оказалась необходимой. Тем более, что Дэниель всё равно не узнает.  
– Точно! – подтвердил мои опасения Курт, сидя закинув ногу на ногу и с довольной улыбкой победителя от уха до уха.  
– Но он тебя подвёл! – добавил я.  
– Чтоб ему пусто было! Клянусь моей коллекцией шарфиков от Александра МакКуинна, я удалю все его песни с моего проигрывателя, как только вернусь домой! – произнёс он, злобно сжав кулаки.  
– И сейчас ты ищешь кого-то, чтобы его заменить!  
– Совершенно верно!  
– И ты... подумал обо мне? – мне не удалось удержаться от скепсиса в голосе. С самого начала вся эта ситуация мне казалась несколько безумной. И пока Курт объяснял мне всё в деталях, я убеждался в этом чем дальше, тем больше.  
– Да!... Разве это не гениально?! – сказал он весело, походя больше всего на бокал только что налитого шампанского со всеми этими взрывающимися ароматными пузырьками. И эта сторона его характера, сказать по чести, меня немного пугала. Мне невольно захотелось тихонько удалиться, осторожно кивая, в надежде, что он не станет меня преследовать. О чём это я... мы же соседи по лестничной площадке... Не так уж и трудно ему будет меня отыскать. Я глубоко вздохнул и озвучил мысль, которая вот уже минут пятнадцать рвалась наружу.  
– Даже и не думай об этом, Курт! Это же полнейший абсурд! Я не могу выступать перед почти что четырьмя сотнями зрителей... и не просто зрителей, а знаменитостей, актёров и моделей! Да ни за что! – и к чертям хорошее воспитание и здравый смысл. Как ему только в голову пришло просить меня о чём-то подобном?  
– Это ещё не учитывая того, что там должна присутствовать супруга президента Обама, – пробормотала Сантана, до этого момента хранившая молчание.  
– Чего? – я едва не подавился собственной слюной, но успел заметить на лице Курта упрёк в направлении подруги.  
– Да ладно... разве Мишель сможет удостоить нас своим появлением... со всеми делами... она же первая леди!  
 _Первая леди?.._  
– Ты называешь жену президента... Мишель? – я только и мог, что потрясённо хлопать глазами и беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, запустив руку в волосы. Ну нет... это уже слишком! Чего я ещё ждал, чтобы понять, что всё это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, а потом просто подняться и отправиться домой? Мне ещё душ принять надо перед тем, как мчаться в паб к Паку, а я тут рассиживаюсь на этом дурацком стуле... в этом дурацком баре и выслушиваю безумные фантазии двух сумасшедших, которым одна дорога – в психушку. Может... это из-за Курта я ещё здесь, несмотря ни на что? И тут именно он прервал эту импровизированную минуту молчания.  
– Скажи мне, Блейн... почему ты не хочешь там петь? – спросил он серьёзно и наклонился ко мне, опираясь локтями о стол.  
– Потому что нет! – простонал я. - Потому что я не Бон Джови, Курт... я даже не настоящий певец! – напомнил я ему, надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно, чтобы он понял всю нелепость нашего разговора. Но скоро я понял, что претендовал на звание упрямца только потому, что не был ещё как следует знаком с Куртом Хаммелом.  
– Ох, да ладно, Блейн! Человек с таким голосом, как твой, не может всерьёз не считать себя певцом!  
– С таким голосом, как твой... – мечтательно вздохнула рядом со мной Сантана. Я постарался её проигнорировать. Но не тут-то было, реакция Курта оказалась мгновенной: он раздражённо пихнул девушку ногой под столом, на что она только рассмеялась.  
– Курт... - взвыл я в отчаянии, проводя рукой по лицу. – Изобразить пару каверов Кэти Пэрри в никому не известном пабе – это одно... А петь перед сотнями людей, которые, к тому же, вполне вероятно разбираются в музыке – совершенно другое!.. Что они все обо мне подумают? – мне не хотелось верить, что его гениальный план имел единственную цель – осрамить меня. Курт никогда бы так не поступил, правда же?  
– Подумают, что перед ними талантливый парень. Хотя, начинаю осознавать... что у тебя жутко заниженная самооценка! – и он ткнул в меня пальцем так, словно я его... оскорбил? Я фыркнул, не зная, за что бы ещё зацепиться. Орать на него со всей дури в общественном месте было бы невоспитанно, но я так устал и уже начинал опаздывать, что это начало казаться мне неплохим, а также единственным вариантом.  
– Сделаем так... ты ведь должен выступать сегодня вечером в пабе? – спросил мой мучитель.  
– Если доберусь туда живым...  
– Отлично... мы с Сантаной придём тебя послушать, так у неё тоже появиться возможность удостовериться в твоих способностях. И кроме того, предлагаю тебе заключить соглашение... что-то вроде спора... – и он улыбнулся заговорчески.  
– О чём речь? – полюбопытствовал я.  
– Если тебе удастся заслужить аплодисменты больше половины зала хоть за одно исполнение... ты согласишься в субботу петь вместо Бон Джови, – и он протянул мне руку, чтобы заключить сделку. Я усмехнулся его упорству. Приходилось признать, он умел взяться за дело.  
– Ну, давай же, Блейн... дай мне и себе этот шанс. Ты бы здорово меня выручил и заслужил бы мою пожизненную благодарность. И, если всё пройдёт, как я задумал, ты в накладе не останешься! – подбодрил он меня широкой улыбкой. Я пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, поражённый его уверенностью, а потом опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, лежащую на столике. Ну, в конце концов, речь шла всего лишь о том, чтобы они могли поприсутствовать на моём выступлении в пабе вечером, и вовсе не факт, что он сможет выиграть этот спор. Аплодисменты половины зала? Ммм... это ещё надо очень постараться, да и то... учитывая, что сегодня понедельник. Я хитро улыбнулся и пожал его руку.  
– Дело сделано, Хаммел! Посмотрим, кто победит! – воскликнул я весело. Он усмехнулся, подмигнув мне.  
– Жаль тебя расстраивать, Андерсон... но... у меня хорошие предчувствия насчёт сегодняшнего вечера!

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 26 МАРТА 2012. 20:48 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Сидя за стойкой бара, я в который раз вытирал потеющие ладони о свои джинсы, оглядывая зал. Народу было... много народу, гораздо больше, чем можно ожидать в понедельник вечером. А Пак ещё хотел сделать этот день выходным. Сейчас я понимал, почему он этого так и не сделал: поскольку традиционно это был выходной во всех заведениях в округе, их завсегдатаи поневоле заваливались к нам. А ещё я понимал, что мои дела – дрянь. Оставаться игнорируемым десятком столиков было бы относительно просто, но с полным залом... тут пришлось бы потрудиться.  
– А вот и моя курочка, несущая золотые яйца! – услышал я над самым ухом и, резко повернувшись, обнаружил сияющую улыбку Курта в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Мгновенно покраснев, я возблагодарил полутьму, царящую в помещении, которая, возможно, меня спасла.  
– Ах, вот и вы... вы пришли! – промямлил я, нервно переводя взгляд на модель, которая в своих простеньких джинсах и синей маечке казалась совершенно другой.  
– Ещё бы мы не пришли, Блейн! У нас же, вроде, был договор... А я никогда не отказываюсь от данного слова! – заявил он, обводя зал глазами. Я заметил, как его губы медленно расползлись в улыбочке. Удовлетворение... чистейшее удовлетворение и торжество нарисовались на его лице. Да, вляпался я по самые уши!  
– Очень мило здесь... уютненько так! – прокомментировала Сантана, в свою очередь осматривая заведение. Ноа, привлечённый её голосом... хотя нет, скорее внешностью, оценивающе присвистнул, чем обратил на себя внимание девушки, а затем гордо ответил:  
– Без лишней скромности, это всё моя заслуга! – она усмехнулась, совершенно не замечая, какой эффект произвела на несчастного Пака, и в этот момент к нам подошла Бриттани.  
– Эй, певчая птичка... не представишь нам своих друзей? – спросила она, оставляя поднос на стойке и дружелюбно улыбаясь.  
– Бритт, это Курт и Сантана... Ребята, это Бриттани, она наш... наше всё! – представил я их, размахивая руками. Вот ведь чёрт, с каких это пор я так волнуюсь перед выступлением?  
– Очень приятно, Курт и Сантана! – радостно поприветствовала их девушка, невинно улыбаясь.  
– Бритт, найдётся столик для друзей нашего Блейни? – попросил её Пак, с надеждой бросая взгляд в зал. Он наивно боялся, что они уйдут, если им не найдётся места... А я был совершенно спокоен на этот счёт... Курт был способен прождать стоя хоть весь вечер, лишь бы получить своё.  
– Да ты о чём, Ноа... сегодня куча народа, даже столики рядом с кухней, те что вечно пустуют, и то заняты! – расстроенно покачала головой Бритт.  
– В самом деле? – удивился наш шеф, перегибаясь через стойку, чтобы своими глазами удостовериться. Народу и вправду было много. Слишком много. И я в жизни так не психовал.  
– Мы и здесь, у стойки можем прекрасно постоять, верно, Сан? – успокоил его Курт – что и требовалось доказать – ища поддержки подруги, сделавшейся вдруг необычно тихой. Взглянув на неё, я заметил, что она пристально что-то рассматривала, и слегка вздрогнула, словно приходя в себя после сна, услышав вопрос.  
– А?... Ох... да, конечно... никаких проблем! – смущённо пробормотала она. Бриттани облегчённо улыбнулась.  
– О, прелестно... принесу вам салфетки и... ножи и вилки... А пока, что желаете выпить? – спросила Бритт. Сантана открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Пак её перебил:  
– Не беспокойся, Бритт, здесь я сам разберусь... а ты отнеси это пиво для восемнадцатого столика! – и он быстренько спровадил девушку с переполненным подносом, чтобы заняться моими гостями – в основном, Сантаной – и спросить:  
– Ну... так что я вам могу предложить?  
– Мне колу лайт... а тебе, золотко? – обратился Курт к подруге. Она тем временем почему-то снова ушла в астрал, и, не отрывая взгляд от зала, пробормотала:  
– Светленькая...*  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Угол переводчика:  
*Опять игра слов... В итальянском языке пиво, во-первых женского рода "la birra", во-вторых, светлое пиво называют bionda, то есть, Сан говорит:"Una bionda", что означает одновременно - "бокал светлого пива" , и "блондинка"... по-русски так красиво никак не получается, а оговорка Сан в оригинале мило звучит, вот я и решила поделиться.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
– Светлого пива?.. Большой... средний или маленький бокал?  
– Всё равно, – безутешно пожала она плечами и села на стул. Её странное поведение заставило меня задуматься. Она вошла в заведение с сияющей улыбкой... что же могло так выбить её из колеи за десять минут? Может, авансы Пака её потревожили? Или тот факт, что придётся удовольствоваться местом у барной стойки вместо удобного столика, так на неё подействовал?  
– Ну что, Блейн, дорогуша... ты готов? – весело спросил меня Курт, сжимая мне плечо и отвлекая от моих мыслей.  
– Го-готов?.. К чему? – промямлил я, как последний дурак.  
– Что значит к чему... к выступлению, или у тебя другие планы на вечер? – и он переливчато рассмеялся, от чего мои колени подкосились, и я чуть не осел на пол прямо там, где стоял. – И конечно, чтобы проиграть мне спор! – и, видимо, чтобы я не очень-то расслаблялся, он мне весело подмигнул. Внезапно у меня во рту образовалась маленькая Сахара. Это моё воображение разыгралось, или Курт... флиртовал со мной? У меня закралось это подозрение ещё во время нашей беседы в баре, но тогда мои мысли были слишком заняты другими вещами. Сейчас же, скажем так, на холодную голову, это больше бросалось в глаза. Невозможно, чтобы всё это радостное волнение, что я читал в его взгляде относилось только к нашему соглашению... Или возможно?  
– Блейн, не то, чтобы я тебя торопил, но если ты немедленно не оторвёшь свою великолепную задницу от стула и не поднимешься на сцену, я лично выгоню тебя пинками из заведения! – пригрозил мне Пак, вроде бы шутливо, вручая Курту и Сантане их напитки. Я рассеянно кивнул, и прежде чем отойти, ещё раз окинул взглядом полный зал, нервно сглатывая... всухую, естественно.  
Собрав волю в кулак, я добрался до сцены, буквально кожей ощущая возбуждённый взгляд Курта, а также любопытствующие большинства посетителей. Да что со мной, в самом деле! Я десять лет прожил под одной крышей с Себастианом Смайтом... мне вообще ничего уже не должно быть страшно в жизни!  
Я подключил гитару к колонкам и взял пару аккордов наугад, проверяя готовность моей верной подруги. Глубоко вздохнув, я попытался мысленно зацепиться за что-нибудь позитивное... а, точно, Себастиан и Дэниель сегодня не смогут нагрянуть сюда, чтобы до кучи забросать меня своими идиотскими замечаниями, поскольку уехали в Пенсильванию навестить родственников Дэниеля... что ж... лучше, чем ничего.  
Потом, не заботясь об обычных приветствиях, в надежде, если уж честно, что клиенты оскорбятся и проигнорируют меня и мою гитару, я заиграл. Я решил не отступать от заранее подготовленной программы несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на Курта, Сантану и этот дурацкий спор.  
\--------------  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iaUe0kR4sM  
\--------------

 

_Are you calling for.... our last dance?  
I see it in your eyes.... in your eyes  
Same old moves for... a new romance  
I could use the same old lines ...  
But I'll sing..._

Я закрыл глаза, концентрируясь исключительно на нотах и словах. Я открыл выступление песней, которая была для меня действительно особенной. Для того, кто всегда предпочитал весёлую и энергичную музыку, любовь к этой медленной меланхоличной мелодии могла показаться странной. Но эта песня Джеймса Бланта, как, впрочем, и песня Адель, которую когда-то пел мне Себастиан, имела для меня особенное значение. Только она никак не относилась ни к нему, ни, тем паче, к Джеремайа. Эта музыка имела отношение к одному лишь Блейну.

_Shine on, just shine on  
Close your eyes and they'll all be gone  
They can scream and shout that they've been sold out, but it paved the cloud that we're dancing on  
So shine on, just shine on  
With your smile just as bright as the sun  
Cause they're all just slaves to the Gods they've made  
But you and I, just shone, just shone_

Было чудно, что я сам себе посвящал песню. Но после того, как моя жизнь столько раз оказывалась подчинённой интересам, воле и желаниям других – моей матери, отца, моего брата, Себастиана, Джеремайа – я решил, что с меня довольно. Я должен был начать заботиться о себе. Я должен был начать учиться сиять. Словно в последний раз.

_And when silence greets... my last goodbye  
The words I need are in you're eyes  
And I'll sing ....._

Сам того не ожидая, я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь. Да, я улыбался, потому что эта идея Курта, может, и не была такой уж безумной, если посмотреть на неё с другой стороны. Я, пожалуй, поспешил, решив, что всё это просто абсурд... теперь такая возможность начинала казаться мне вполне привлекательной. В смысле... если бы всё получилось, как думает Курт, я бы только выиграл. Вдруг среди тех трёхсот восьмидесяти гостей окажется какой-нибудь музыкальный продюсер. Или другой исполнитель, услышав мой голос, предложил бы своему менеджеру пригласить меня для совместной работы. А, может...

_Shine on, just shine on  
Close your eyes and they'll all be gone  
They can scream and shout that they've been sold out but it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on  
So shine on, just shine on  
With your smile just as bright as the sun  
Cause they're all just slaves to the Gods they've made  
But you and I just shone, just shone_

Да уж, мечтать, так по-крупному... Научиться сиять – хорошо, только без перебора. Так можно и пострадать. Никогда я не научусь себя контролировать. Я не умел держаться золотой середины. Я всегда бросался с головой в то, что считал правильным, даже если потом мой выбор оказывался самым провальным, какой только можно было сделать. Так случилось с Себастианом, с Джеремайа... и, возможно, продолжало происходить ещё. Не отдавая сам себе отчёта, я пел эту проклятую песню с ещё большим чувством, чем обычно, словно желая любой ценой впечатлить всех присутствующих. Словно желая любой ценой впечатлить Курта. Подсознательно я уже принял его предложение, даже еще не получив оценки публики.

_So shine on, just shine on  
Close your eyes and they'll all be gone  
They can scream and shout that they've been sold out, but it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on  
So shine on, just shine on  
With your smile just as bright as the sun  
Cause they're all just slaves to the Gods they've made  
But you and I just shone, just shone....._

И потом, если подумать... какого дьявола мне всегда вспоминался Джеремайа, когда я пел приторные песенки? Почему, когда я распеваю Muse или Evanescence под душем, я не думаю о нём, о нас, о том, что он мне сделал? Почему до сих пор так больно?  
Вздохнув, я сыграл последние аккорды и открыл глаза. Теперь всё должно было решиться: пан или пропал, таков шоу-бизнес. И я не думал, что Курт дал бы мне второй шанс. Вот чёрт, почему именно сейчас, когда я уже решил согласиться?  
Публика подозрительно молчала. В абсолютной тишине слышался только шум воды и грохот тарелок из кухни. Моё сердце готово было выскочить из груди, а во рту опять пересохло.  
_Не поднимай глаза на Курта... не поднимай глаза на Курта..._  
Вот чёрт, всё прошло ещё хуже, чем я думал. Ну пусть я не профессиональный певец , но я не думал, что настолько плох. В конце концов, мне, помнится, даже стоя аплодировали... как раз, когда я впервые увидел Курта. Но тогда... что сейчас происходит?  
Внезапно, мой внутренний диалог оказался прерван кем-то в глубине зала, кем-то, кто начал... аплодировать. Не успел я повернуться, чтобы поблагодарить его за то, что сжалился надо мной, как к нему присоединились другие, потом ещё... пока весь зал не превратился в хлопающую, свистящую и кричащую комплименты толпу. Я забыл, как дышать. Я попросту забыл, как дышать.  
Наконец, я поднял взгляд к стойке бара, где увидел Сантану, которая, изумлённо распахнув глаза, отчаянно хлопала. А Курт... ну он просто светился улыбкой... но это не была улыбка победителя, который получил желаемое. Это была улыбка друга, радующегося моему успеху.  
И я не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки, кивая и осознавая внезапно, что, возможно, вырыл себе могилу собственными руками. Но никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Любовь моя (испанский)


	12. Элегантные костюмы и белые фортепьяно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 31 МАРТА 2012. 18:40 (СУББОТА)**  
Наконец, настала суббота. Пришёл час благотворительного вечера, одна мысль о котором приводила меня в ужас. Этим самым вечером должна была решиться моя судьба: либо меня выставят взашей через заднюю дверь, либо провозгласят спасителем мероприятия.  
Как ни странно, я чувствовал себя довольно спокойно... я почти не нервничал и без проблем вырядился в элегантный костюм, доставленный мне из агентства. Я уложил волосы, надушился любимым одеколоном и был готов зайти за своим обожаемым соседом – а также звездой вечера – чтобы вместе туда отправиться. Это было меньшим, что я мог сделать, чтобы расплатиться с Андерсоном после того, как он буквально спас мою задницу, согласившись выступить. Хоть он ещё несколько сомневался в правильности своего решения, но, по крайней мере, перестал смотреть на меня волком каждый раз, как речь заходила об этом. Блейн говорил, что его реакция обусловлена перевозбуждением. А мне приходилось ободряюще ему улыбаться и напоминать, что если я верил в него и его голос, не было никаких причин впадать в панику. Я был твёрдо убеждён в своём выборе и надеялся, что по окончании вечеринки мой сосед меня ещё поблагодарит, и мы распрощаемся на нашей лестничной площадке, хохоча как сумасшедшие.  
Позвонив в его квартиру, я стал ждать уже привычной радостной улыбки на его лице. Из-за двери глухо раздался его голос:  
– Уже иду!.. Минутку! – прокричал он. Раздался звук падения чего-то тяжёлого, лай Купера и проклятия Блейна сквозь зубы, вызвавшие мою улыбку. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и у меня перехватило дыхание: я ожидал увидеть его полностью одетым, ну, может, пока без пиджака и галстука... Но нет... он стоял передо мной полуголым – О... мой... Бог! – в одной чёрной футболке и боксерах – не смотри, Курт, не смотри! – нож в сердце!  
_И куда девается вся слюна, когда она нужна?.._  
– О, Курт... привет! – поздоровался он, как ни в чём ни бывало. – Прости, я слегка задержался... в супермаркете были проблемы... Но обещаю, я соберусь за пять минут! – и он не забыл оглушить меня сияющей улыбкой. Чёрт возьми, да у него вообще ни стыда, ни совести! Он хоть отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что открывать дверь в таком виде сексуально неудовлетворённому парню-гею могло быть приравнено к прямому предложению...  
– Н-нет, нет... ничего... не торопись. Это я всегда... заявляюсь раньше времени, – попытался я оправдаться, натянуто улыбаясь.  
– Давай, заходи. Располагайся как дома! – и он исчез в ванной. Соблазн последовать за ним и невинно спросить, не нужна ли ему помощь, был велик. Главным образом потому, что, невзирая на собственный запрет пялиться – ради сохранения ментального здоровья – я всё же не удержался и бросил взгляд на... под... ну, короче, я мог констатировать, что мать-природа сумела щедро расплатиться с ним за небольшой рост.   
_И что за мысли мне лезут в голову?..._  
Только тогда я осознал, что всё ещё стою в проходе, как болван. Вздохнув, я закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл в гостиную. Несмотря на то, что квартира Блейна являлась зеркальным отражением моей в смысле планировки, в остальном она представляла собой её полную противоположность. Повсюду царил хаос, но также ощущение тепла и жизни. Этот дом был невероятно похож на своего хозяина. В ожидании, я подошёл к дверям балкона и залюбовался закатом, окрасившим небо Нью-Йорка оранжевым, к этому было невозможно привыкнуть. Жители Нью-Йорка вечно жалуются на небоскрёбы, не позволяющие наслаждаться видом звёздного неба, красотой закатов и рассветов. Эта же зона, которую можно было смело назвать преимущественно резиденциальной, была, несомненно, исключением.  
– Знаешь... по-моему, я ещё не до конца осознал, что мы собираемся сделать! – прокричал Блейн, вероятно, из спальни, и я рефлекторно повернулся в его сторону.  
– Не говори мне, что ты передумал в последний момент, Андерсон! – пошутил я, садясь на диван и принимаясь поглаживать маленького Купера, посапывающего рядом.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, Курт... я не Бон Джови! – ответил он.  
– Это уж точно... ты не Бон Джови! – подтвердил я. – Ты гораздо лучше... – это я произнёс на порядок тише, чтобы он не смог услышать.  
– Так что... выяснилось, будет там супруга президента или нет? – на этот раз его голос раздался совсем близко, и я понял, что он был прямо позади меня. Я обернулся, в глубине души – не стыжусь признать это – надеясь, что он был всё ещё полуголый. Увы, меня ждало разочарование. На нём были чёрные брюки и белая рубашка, заправленная внутрь, в руках он держал пиджак, а незавязанный галстук-бабочка покоился на шее. Его волосы были слегка уложены гелем, оставаясь при этом мягкими и – прежде я не заметил, слишком увлечённый мыслями о... о других вещах – он побрился, и гладкое лицо делало его значительно моложе. Но это не меняло главного: выглядел он потрясающе. Я сделал над собой усилие, чтобы припомнить, как дышать и о чём, собственно, он меня только что спросил... Потому что, серьёзно, при виде этого захватывающего зрелища, всё это напрочь повылетало у меня из головы. Пришлось признать, что если бы мне пришлось выбирать, как этот парень выглядел лучше – полуголым или в восхитительном костюме от Гуччи – я оказался бы в большом затруднении. И, если хорошенько подумать, мне следовало бы взглянуть на него и в полностью голом виде, чтобы... иметь возможность оценить лучше. Простое исследование в чисто научных целях, ясное дело.  
– Ч-что, прости? – выбрал я беспроигрышный вариант притвориться рассеянным и задумчивым. Он улыбнулся, встряхнув головой, и в пару движений завязал бабочку. Мастерски, надо сказать.  
– Ничего... не обращай на меня внимания! Когда я нервничаю, начинаю нести всякую чушь... – усмехнулся он, поправляя галстук. Как бы мне хотелось сделать это самому! Что угодно, лишь бы прикоснуться к нему.  
_Окей, в таких терминах, это прозвучало несколько маниакально..._  
– А я, когда нервничаю, хохочу, как истеричка и пью... точнее, напиваюсь! – выдал я, немедленно пожалев об этом. Ну что ж я за идиот! Ещё бы рассказал, о своей нездоровой страсти к Леди Гага, и что у меня в шкафу устроен маленький алтарь в её честь. Это начинало походить на вечер неловких признаний. Ну, по крайней мере, мне удалось его рассмешить.  
– Мне стоит присматривать за тобой сегодня вечером или вести счёт твоим бокалам шампанского? – спросил он, натягивая пиджак.  
– До трёх стаканов я ещё держу себя в руках, – проинформировал я его, наконец, поднимаясь. Он окинул себя озадаченным и немного смущённым взглядом.  
– Что не так?  
– Сколько пуговиц надо...? – указал Блейн на пиджак, и я, лукаво улыбнувшись, приблизился к нему.  
– Позволь объяснить тебе одну вещь... – начал я с видом знатока. – Надевая пиджак вроде этого, с тремя пуговицами, обычно застёгивают только центральную, – и, не спрашивая разрешения, я сам сделал это, хотя мои щёки и сердце выразили протест. Протолкнув пуговицу в петлю, я с невероятно сосредоточенным видом скользнул пальцами выше. – Но, учитывая важность мероприятия и полное отсутствие у тебя живота... можешь застегнуть и эту! – и я протиснул первую пуговицу в петлю. Между нами было меньше полуметра, и я ясно чувствовал его аромат – тот самый чудесный запах туалетной воды Каролины Херрера, которым он наполнял кабинку лифта каждый день, к моей великой радости – и даже слегка учащённое дыхание. Я чертовски боялся поднять взгляд и попасть в плен его удивительных глаз, которые, без сомнения, смотрели на меня в этот самый момент. Я просто ощущал это кожей.  
– А... последнюю? – выдохнул он. Что, чёрт возьми, происходило? Почему атмосфера вдруг стала такой напряжённой, а мы казались такими... взволнованными? Ну, по крайней мере, я таким себе казался... Я встряхнул головой.  
– Нет, эта остаётся расстёгнутой... в любом случае, – еле слышно ответил я, ещё оглушённый его ароматом и близостью. Ситуация начинала становиться опасной ещё и потому, что я ясно ощущал, как что-то во мне шевельнулось. Никогда раньше я не чувствовал себя таким дьявольски открытым и ранимым, и увлечённым, пожалуй. И, в общем-то, это было даже приятно. Только вот такой, как я, не мог позволить себе расслабиться... никогда!  
Я прочистил горло, убирая руку, которую прислонил к его груди – Боже, тепло ощущалось даже через все эти слои одежды – и отступил на пару шагов, как бы для того, чтоб получше его рассмотреть. Мои щёки горели; я только надеялся, что он не придаст этому значения. Я поднял глаза, встречаясь с его, и немедленно об этом пожалел. Он смотрел на меня так... проклятье!  
– Хорошо... я бы сказал, что... ты идеален! – попытался я разрядить обстановку.  
– Ты тоже! – произнёс он в ответ, но почему-то это не показалось комплиментом моему костюму, а скорее фразой, случайно сорвавшейся с его губ, наполненной чем-то, что я не в состоянии был определить. Но это совершенно точно не было типичным дружеским замечанием.  
На этот раз уже он встряхнулся и отвёл взгляд, надевая часы, лежавшие на столе и рассовывая по карманам бумажник и телефон. Потом приласкал на прощание Купера, обещая не задерживаться, и снова обратился ко мне.  
– Пойдём? – спросил он чуть менее напряжённым тоном. Я кивнул, не в состоянии раскрыть рот, и прошёл вперёд в молчании... всё в том же состоянии я подождал, пока он закроет дверь на ключ, и мы вошли в лифт. В кабине я изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме его запаха, его глаз, пристальный взгляд которых продолжал ощущать на себе, его слегка охрипшего голоса, его великолепного...  
– На чём мы поедем? – спросил он внезапно, когда двери открылись, и он галантно пропустил меня вперёд.  
– На моей машине, – ответил я чуть дрогнувшим голосом.  
– У тебя есть машина? – изумился он, догнав меня. Выйдя на улицу, я повёл его, свернув направо, до угла дома, потом, заворачивая ещё раз вправо, в маленький двор.  
– Да, но я не часто ей пользуюсь... предпочитаю ходить пешком, – объяснил я, вытаскивая из кармана ключи и открывая дверцы моего Вольво. Сейчас, задумавшись, я понял, что Блейн был первым парнем, кто сел бы в неё. Даже Дэвид ни разу не удостоился такой чести, учитывая, что те немногие разы, когда мы с ним куда-то ездили вместе, делали это на его машине. Это осознание заставило меня почувствовать себя ещё более неловко.  
Мы сели в машину, снова в священном молчании, и я выехал на главную дорогу, направляясь к месту назначения.  
– Курт? – позвал он, увлечённо разглядывая огни города, пролетающие за окном.  
– Да?  
– Я ведь даже не поблагодарил тебя ещё! – робко улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь ко мне.   
– Не поблагодарил... за что? – озадаченно спросил я.  
– За эту возможность, которую ты мне даёшь. За то, что сразу подумал обо мне и, главное, за твоё доверие. Может, для тебя это ничего не значит, но для меня это значит очень много, – произнёс он серьёзно и добавил: – Спасибо! – я невольно улыбнулся.  
– Это не ты должен благодарить меня, Блейн, скорей уж наоборот! – заметил я. – Но, в любом случае, подумаем об этом по окончании вечера... потом мы сможем поговорить об этом и... разрешить вопрос, – сам того не желая, я добавил некоторой двусмысленности и живо понадеялся, что он не обратил внимания... я под словами "разрешить вопрос" подразумевал отдать ему чек за выступление, так как после первого разговора мы больше не затрагивали эту тему. Но в таком контексте это могло показаться намёком на недавнюю напряжённую сцену в его гостиной. Хоть ничего и не произошло, оба мы заметили, как что-то изменилось. Атмосфера стала другой. Мы стали другими.  
– Верно... разрешим вопрос... потом, – пробормотал он, и во второй раз я постарался проигнорировать странный тон, за которым, казалось, скрывается нечто большее.  
_Чудесно... вечер только начинается, а я уже без сил..._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 31 МАРТА 2012. 19:27 (СУББОТА)**

Мы подъехали к Отелю Гансвурт на восемнадцатой Авеню, слава Богу, вовремя. Мероприятие должно было начаться ровно в восемь, как и было указано в приглашениях. Припарковавшись, мы прошли в главный зал гостиницы, внутренним убранством которого занималась Кристин. Договор был таков, что я должен был найти подходящее место, а она позаботилась бы об остальном. Мне недостаточно платят, чтобы заниматься всем в одиночку.   
Я провёл Блейна в огромный зал, где должен был проходить вечер, и, войдя, мы застали фантастическое зрелище: круглые столы по всему пространству – всё было решено в золотом, белом и бежевом цвете, у противоположной стены – небольшая сцена, на которой уже стояли микрофон и чудесное белое фортепьяно; с другой стороны находился богатый буфет, а в стратегических точках замерли официанты в ожидании начала. Некоторые гости уже прибыли: кто-то устроился за столиками, другие бродили по залу, болтая друг с другом. Вроде бы всё шло путём.  
Автоматически поприветствовав нескольких знакомых, я подошёл к Кристин, которая была заметно взволнована.  
– Ну, как дела? – спросил я, искренне улыбаясь. Она фыркнула, поправляя выбившуюся прядку волос, и прижала свой блокнот к груди.  
– Великолепно... если не считать, что двое официантов не явились, а эти тупицы из кейтеринга* уже подали первые блюда, хотя я специально просила их дождаться прибытия гостей. Ах да, чуть не забыла! Администрация гостиницы предоставила нам только треть из тех мест для парковки, что мы просили... Так что практически большая часть гостей будет вынуждена оставить машину где попало! – и она раздражённо покачала головой. Я ободряюще ей улыбнулся.  
– Ммм... я думал, будет хуже, если честно, – ответил я, поглядывая в сторону входа, откуда появлялись всё новые приглашённые. Лишь сейчас я заметил, что Блейн всё ещё стоял рядом со мной с потерянным видом, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Крис, позволь... я хотел познакомить тебя с Блейном Андерсоном... нашим исполнителем, – объявил я, указывая ей на моего спутника, который вздрогнул и слегка покраснел. Девушка подробно его разглядела несколько изумлённым взглядом, прежде чем выдавить из себя вежливую улыбку.  
– Кажется, я никогда тебя не видела, но... если Курт счёл, что ты достаточно хорош, чтобы заменить Бон Джови... значит, полагаю, всё в порядке! – бодро заявила она, снова воюя с непокорной прядкой. Блейн усмехнулся.  
– Спасибо за доверие!  
– Вы уж простите, но мне нужно идти... пойду и проверю, прислало ли мне агентство пару официантов, иначе придётся мне самой надевать фартук и приниматься обслуживать столики! – она недовольно сморщила носик и удалилась.  
– Ты должен её извинить... в последние дни ей пришлось подвергнуться серьёзному стрессу, – принялся я оправдывать коллегу, наблюдая, как она в этот самый момент набросилась на не вовремя подвернувшегося официанта.  
– Ты тоже... тем не менее, ты сейчас ни на кого не орёшь! – заметил он весело.  
– Я умею хорошо справляться с волнением и стрессом, – пожал я плечами.  
– Ага, я помню... истерический смех и много-много шампанского! – произнёс он с лукавой улыбкой, и в уголках его губ образовались эти изумительные ямочки... Я рассмеялся, удивлённый его чувством юмора и быстротой реакции. Несмотря на нервное напряжение, которое, полагаю, им владело, ему удавалось иронизировать. В этот момент до нас донёсся весёлый и глубокий голос Сантаны, которая подошла к нам в своём восхитительном платье от Марка Джейкобса, с идеальным макияжем, длинной косой, переброшенной через плечо, и сияющей улыбкой.  
– А вот и мои любимые соседи! – воскликнула девушка, подхватывая меня под руку и подмигивая Блейну.  
– Добрый вечер! – поздоровались мы с Блейном хором, и он, окинув её оценивающим взглядом, добавил:  
– Уверен, ты получишь сегодня море комплиментов, Сантана... но позволь сказать тебе совершенно откровенно – ты прекрасна! – он произнёс это настолько искренне, что я даже немножко позавидовал подруге. Совсем чуть-чуть...  
– О, Блейн, спасибо... ты настоящий джентльмен! – она смущённо поправила косу. – Видно, это судьба... слышать искренние и бескорыстные комплименты только от парней-геев! – я осуждающе глянул на неё. Не стоит вот так запросто выдавать подобные комментарии. В конце концов, я даже не знал, как он мог отреагировать на такое. Блейну могло не понравиться, что я сказал это Сантане, которую он едва знал. Впрочем, сомнениями я мучился недолго – Андерсон, как всегда, удивил меня. Он рассмеялся, не выразив ни малейшего смущения или раздражения.  
– Тебе следует этим гордиться... комплименты от парней-геев, равнозначны комплиментам от других девушек... некоторые из нас могут быть даже ещё более завистливыми! – и он подмигнул ей со знающим видом, вызывая смех у нас обоих. Чем больше я узнавал его, тем больше он мне нравился. Это был фантастический парень, всегда непредсказуемый, невероятно милый и воспитанный. Чего бы я только не отдал, чтобы иметь такого парня всегда рядом с собой... А не такого, как Дэвид.   
– Кстати, раз уж об этом зашла речь... могу я у тебя кое о чём спросить? – смущённо опустив глаза, сказала Сантана.  
– Конечно... что угодно! – согласился Блейн. Я взглянул на девушку, которая внезапно покраснела, что было весьма странно: она никогда не краснела, даже во время самых откровенных фотосессий. Что с ней происходило?  
– Эмм... я хотела спросить... та... та девушка, которая работает в пабе... там, где ты поёшь по вечерам... – пробормотала она, отчаянно накручивая кончик косы на палец.  
– Бриттани? – перебил он её. Сантана вздрогнула, и её щёки окрасились ещё сильнее. Я прищурился, пытаясь вникнуть в суть дела. Это странно попахивало. Казалось почти... да нет... не может быть, это абсурд...  
– Да, она! – подтвердила девушка шёпотом. – Она ведь тоже модель, правда? – низкий смех Блейна спровоцировал странное покалывание у меня в затылке...  
– Бриттани – модель? Нет, конечно же, нет... она учится в Академии Искусств на дневном, а по вечерам работает в пабе Пака. Она никогда не была моделью, хотя, если подумать... всё при ней! – он задумчиво уставился в пространство. Сантана робко улыбнулась.  
– Академия Искусств? – полюбопытствовал я, давая подруге время прийти в себя.  
– Да... на третьем курсе. Я видел некоторые её работы, и, должен сказать, она талантлива. И очень самостоятельна... работает, чтобы оплатить себе учёбу, и даже немного помогает своим. Её отец пару месяцев назад потерял работу, а у матери сейчас... сложный период. Но всё равно, я ни разу не видел её отчаявшейся или грустной... Всегда с улыбкой на губах... готова всем помочь! – объяснил Блейн, нежно улыбаясь. Видно было, насколько он к ней привязан. Бриттани казалась действительно славной девушкой, впрочем, у меня самого сложилось о ней такое же впечатление, хоть я видел её всего пару раз. Сантана слегка сжала моё предплечье и неуверенно улыбнулась. Это был ясный знак того, что происходило нечто непонятное. И прямо у меня на глазах.  
– Думаю, ей было бы приятно поболтать с подружкой... я ни разу не видел её ни с кем, с тех пор как я её знаю, – добавил Блейн с подозрительно лукавым выражением. – И я уверен, что ты идеально подходишь для этого, Сантана!  
– Я? – спросила она, удивлённо распахивая глаза. Блейн кивнул.  
– Конечно... тем вечером, когда вы пришли послушать моё выступление, она... ммм, скажем, ты произвела на неё впечатление. Она сказала, что ты очень симпатичная и... короче... думаю, ей хотелось бы узнать тебя поближе, вот! – убеждённо подвёл он итог. Я невольно улыбнулся. Судя по всему, до Блейна дошло раньше, чем до меня... Подумать только, это ведь я друг Сантаны. И как я ничего не заметил?  
– Т-ты правда так думаешь... серьёзно? – спросила она, почти не дыша. Мы с Блейном быстро переглянулись, понимающе улыбаясь.  
– Абсолютно! Больше того, смотри, сделаем так... я тебе оставлю её номер, чтобы ты сама могла позвонить ей... я уверен, что она будет очень рада! – Блейн вытащил телефон и углубился в поиски номера Бритт. Сантана рядом со мной буквально оцепенела. Мне пришлось встряхнуть её, когда Блейн, закончив поиски, с улыбкой уставился на неё в ожидании.  
– Эмм... золотко... твой мобильник, – напомнил я ей, она пришла в себя, торопливо выудила из сумочки телефон и дрожащими пальцами набрала номер, продиктованный хихикающим в кулачок Блейном. Да, пожалуй, за это тоже следует отблагодарить Андерсона... при случае.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 31 МАРТА 2012. 21:12 (СУББОТА)**

Праздник проходил лучше некуда. Гости прибыли, Кристин удалось найти двух недостающих официантов, и даже мистер Ченг казался довольным. Я это понял, потому что он подошёл ко мне и пробормотал на ухо:  
– Отличная работа, Хаммел... я не прогадал, доверив это тебе! – я вежливо улыбнулся, хотя внутри мне хотелось сплясать маленький победный танец. Мы выпили за успех, и он удалился, а я блаженно вздохнул: да, как я и представлял, похвала начальника приносит немалое удовлетворение.  
Я оглядел зал, полный известных лиц, принадлежащих миру телевидения и кино, моделей, важных финансистов... И среди них, словно выхваченный светом прожектора, был Блейн. Он сидел за столиком вместе с Сантаной и Сэмом, который присоединился к нам чуть позже неё, и оживлённо болтал, словно они были старыми приятелями. Сантана, с того момента, как получила номер Бриттани, ни на мгновение не перестала улыбаться, и я готов был поспорить, что это надолго.  
Взглянув на часы, я решил, что момент настал. _Его_ момент. Невольно я задумался, отдавал ли он себе отчёт, сколько в нём шарма, какой магнетической аурой он окружён. Или, может, это только меня так к нему тянет... или он просто прекрасен.  
– Блейн! – позвал я, отвлекая его от разговора с Сэмом. Он обернулся ко мне и немедленно сделался крайне серьёзным.  
– Пора? – спросил он просто, сминая салфетку. Я кивнул, ободряюще улыбаясь.  
– Смелее, Блейн... ты им задашь жару! – хлопнула его по плечу Сантана, и Сэм тут же к ней присоединился.   
– Точно! Давай, мне не терпится тебя послушать! – Андерсон попытался изобразить улыбку и поднялся. Мы вместе приблизились к сцене и, обойдя её, добрались до лесенки, что была позади. Перед выходом я остановил его, схватив за запястье, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Там читалось всё волнение и ужас, которые до сих пор ему удавалось маскировать. У меня сердце сжалось.  
– Спокойно, Блейн... всё будет прекрасно! – прошептал я. Он сглотнул, глядя на носки ботинок.  
– А если, наоборот, всё обернётся полным фиаско? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.  
– Этого не произойдёт. Ты забыл? Я верю в тебя и в твой талант. И ты просто не можешь сделать ничего, чтобы разочаровать меня, ясно? – я поймал, наконец, его взгляд, чтобы лучше донести смысл моих слов и увидел, как его глаза блеснули, а губы раскрылись в робкой улыбке.  
– Курт... – начал он.  
– Теперь ступай на сцену и покажи всем этим людям, чего ты стоишь! Я буду там болеть за тебя, – может, это был уже перебор, но я быстро приблизился и поцеловал его в щёку. Он удивлённо распахнул глаза, но ничего не сказал. Я мгновенно удалился с горящими щеками и часто бьющимся сердцем. В этот момент телефон у меня в кармане завибрировал. Кто-то мне звонил. Кто-то посмел меня побеспокоить во время благотворительного вечера. Я мог поспорить, что это был Дэвид.  
Я добрался до столика Сантаны и Сэма, упорно игнорируя мобильник, продолжавший настойчиво дрожать, и теперь, взволнованно улыбаясь, наблюдал за Блейном, вышедшим на сцену. Потом он сел за фортепьяно и, глубоко вздохнув, начал играть. И там, в тот самый момент, в этом шикарно украшенном зале, посреди толпы из почти четырёхсот человек, я почувствовал себя... дома.  
_Увы, Дэвид... я сейчас чертовски занят... я слушаю голос ангела..._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Кейтеринг – отрасль общественного питания, связанная с оказанием услуг на удалённых точках, включающая все предприятия и службы, оказывающие подрядные услуги по организации питания сотрудников компаний и частных лиц в помещении и на выездном обслуживании, а также осуществляющих обслуживание мероприятий различного назначения и розничную продажу готовой кулинарной продукции.  
На практике под кейтерингом подразумевается не только приготовление пищи и доставка, но и обслуживание, сервировка, оформление и тому подобные услуги.


	13. Разрешение вопросов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 1 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 09:45 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Я чувствовал себя до странности расслабленным, можно сказать, в мире с самим собой. Ещё не раскрывая глаз, я блаженно зевнул, потёршись носом о подушку. Даже простыни, казалось, пахли иначе. Как-то вкуснее, почти сладко. Я попытался вспомнить, не сменил ли недавно средство для стирки, но единственное, о чём хотелось сейчас думать, была моя постель, в которой никогда ещё мне не было так удобно, и те часы сна, которыми я мог насладиться этим утром, поскольку и пекарня, и супермаркет были закрыты. Преимущества воскресенья.  
Я медленно потянулся, чтобы ощутить пробуждение каждого мускула. Моя программа была такова: я бы встал, посетил ванную, и кухню, чтобы закинуть что-нибудь в ворчащий желудок, а потом вернулся бы в постель, чтобы снова завалиться спать. Отличный план, разве нет?  
Вытянув руку, я задел что-то – нечто мягкое, невероятно гладкое и тёплое. И это совершенно точно не мог быть мой лохматый Купер. Казалось... казалось...  
Нахмурившись, я повернулся и, наконец, открыл глаза. То что я увидел, перекрыло мне ко всем чертям дыхание и, одновременно, обрушило на мою голову вихрь воспоминаний.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 1 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 02:15 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**  
– А когда... когда Джеймс Липтон заявил мне, что слышал мои выступления в Филмур в Сан-Франциско, а я ему ответил, что даже никогда не был в Калифорнии... ты видел его ошарашенную физиономию? – спросил я, не в силах сдержать смех.  
– Нет, это я, вроде, пропустил... я ещё пребывал в шоке после того, как Пэрис Хилтон набросилась на тебя с признаниями в любви! – Курт провёл рукой по лицу, хохоча как сумасшедший. Да, сценка была что надо: в тот момент улыбка девушки была почти пугающей, но сейчас, задним числом, всё это казалось только забавным.  
– Думаю, бедняжка перебрала с шампанским! – предположил я, качая головой.  
– Это уж точно... увидишь, завтра все эти журналы-сплетники опубликуют фото с её очаровательной попкой, когда она споткнулась о платье той шведской модели! – и, вспомнив эпизод, мы синхронно прыснули со смеху. Я рассеянно потёр ладони.  
– Господи... у меня руки болят от всех этих рукопожатий... – пробормотал я, счастливо улыбаясь.  
– Ты был нарасхват! – кивнул Хаммел, уверенно ведя машину по улицам Нью-Йорка. – Но, по счастью, тебе это не помешало играть на фортепьяно... это было божественно! – он чуть повернулся ко мне, ласково улыбаясь. Я покраснел как помидор.  
– Божественно? – промямлил я.  
– Я совершенно серьёзно, Блейн... ты был... Боже... у меня мурашки по коже от одного воспоминания... Впрочем, все в том зале оценили твоё выступление. Представляешь, Сантане пришлось вручную закрывать рот Сэму, а то так и сидел бы с отвисшей челюстью. А потом он не переставал нахваливать тебя и твой выбор песен до конца вечера! – рассказывал он с энтузиазмом. Откровенно говоря, я его не очень внимательно слушал. Мой мозг замкнуло, когда я услышал "мурашки". Это же было... хорошо, нет?  
– Я доверился... инстинкту.  
– И правильно сделал. Молодец! – согласился он, сворачивая на нашу улицу. Несмотря на поздний час, город бодрствовал. По улицам вовсю гулял народ, многие заведения были открыты, машины мчались по шоссе, вдалеке раздавался звук сирены. Никто не обратил внимания на двух парней, возвращавшихся домой, не в силах перестать смеяться, словно пьяные. Только причиной этого сумасшедшего смеха был не алкоголь – я, по крайней мере, после бокала шампанского к напиткам не притрагивался – а зашкаливающий адреналин.  
Даже в лифте мы продолжали хохотать над всякими глупостями, хоть и старались сдерживаться, чтобы не перебудить весь дом. Выйдя на нашем этаже, мы оказались друг напротив друга ровно посередине лестничной площадки.  
Только тогда, глядя на него, такого... внезапно серьёзного, я осознал одну вещь.  
– Мы должны закончить тот разговор, помнишь? – не удержавшись, воскликнул я. Он задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
– Какой разговор?  
– Тот, что мы отложили раньше... в машине, – уточнил я, наблюдая, как его лицо удивлённо вытянулось.  
– Ох... ты вспомнил!  
– Конечно, я вспомнил... и я не шутил раньше, когда благодарил тебя за предоставленную возможность и за доверие. Если бы не ты, Курт... я бы не... – я остановился, пытаясь найти нужные слова, которые никак не приходили в голову. А ведь я всегда неплохо умел объясняться. Но, возможно, сегодня вечером я слишком много рассыпался в благодарностях и израсходовал все слова. И вот, в момент, когда они нужны мне больше всего, их просто нет.  
– Блейн! – окликнул он меня, сжав моё плечо, и я заметил, что стою, как идиот, смущённо опустив взгляд.  
– Курт, я... – попытался я снова.  
– Шшш... хватит, ладно? Всё в порядке! – прошептал он с лёгкой улыбкой, вызвавшей у меня дрожь в спине.  
_Ага, вот и они, знаменитые мурашки..._  
– Ты спас меня от полного провала... я помог тебе реализовать что-то вроде маленькой мечты... ничья, окей? – уверил он меня. Он стоял так близко, слишком... и от него пахло так приятно! Сколько я ещё мог выдержать? Уже раньше, когда мы были у меня в гостиной, на расстоянии меньше одного шага, я почувствовал необъяснимое желание, завладевшее мной... и если бы я был немного менее сознательным, а он чуть более свободным, я бы не стал заморачиваться и поцеловал бы его. И кстати, о Дэвиде... почему его там не было? Он вообще знал об этом благотворительном вечере? Знал, что Курт был его организатором? Знал, что я должен был там петь? И что сам Джеймс Липтон пожал мне руку и засыпал комплиментами?  
– Позволь хотя бы... предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить... чтобы отметить! – попытался я уцепиться хоть за что-то. И тут же обозвал себя дураком. На что я рассчитывал, приглашая моего друга и соседа ко мне домой, в такой час, под таким банальным предлогом как распитие бутылочки пива? Да кто в здравом уме...  
– Окей! – ответил он, второй раз оставляя меня без слов.  
– Окей?  
– Да, окей... хорошо... согласен... пойдёт... – подтвердил он, посмеиваясь. Облегчённо вздохнув, я развернулся и открыл дверь. Включив свет, я потихоньку убедился, что Курт всё ещё был позади меня. Он мог бы воспользоваться тем, что я отвлёкся, и смыться, закрыться в своей квартире и крикнуть мне из-за двери, что устал и что лучше нам не находиться вместе, когда в воздухе витает подобное напряжение. Это угрожало нашей дружбе и его отношениям с Дэвидом. Ну, по крайней мере, сознательный человек так бы и поступил.  
Я поздоровался с маленьким Купером, который казался слишком увлечённым своим драгоценным одеяльцем, чтобы обращать на меня внимание.  
– Знаешь, что я подумал? – спросил Курт, потирая подбородок.  
– Нет, что?  
– Сегодня вечером среди всех этих менеджеров и знаменитостей... мог затесаться какой-нибудь охотник за талантами или агент в поисках очередной звезды. Может, этот тип тебя увидел, нашёл тебя потрясающим и завтра утром пришлёт тебе на подпись контракт на миллион долларов! – и он раскинул руки, подчёркивая размах предполагаемой удачи. Я снова рассмеялся.  
– Ммм... интересно... только вот вопрос, как он меня найдёт, если у него нет даже моего номера? – спросил я, приближаясь. Он принял вызов, с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– Позвонит Кристин, которая потом позвонит мне, а я... постучу в твою дверь, чтобы сообщить потрясающую новость! – объяснил он воодушевлённо. Приходилось признать, мысль была заманчивая. Но мне было не до того, в этот момент в моей голове бродили мысли поинтересней. И я подошёл ещё поближе.  
– Хорошо, Хаммел... но если подумать... будь там действительно заинтересованный агент... чего бы ему было не подойти прямо там и не оставить визитку? – не сдавался я. Он глянул на меня, явно развлекаясь моими попытками саботажа.  
– Может, он был слишком робкий? – ответил он, на что я только усмехнулся. И ещё шаг к нему.  
– Робкий агент? Это всё равно, что найти кривобокую модель! – возразил я, вызывая очередной всплеск смеха.  
– Погоди, я понял... – успокоился он, подняв ладони. – Он или она хотел поговорить с тобой, но вид розовых трусиков Пэрис его шокировал, и он предпочёл ретироваться! – пару секунд мы выдержали серьезный взгляд друг друга, после чего прыснули. Мне пришлось схватиться за живот, это начинало почти причинять боль.  
– Как ты это делаешь? – спросил я, приближаясь ещё на шаг. Мы были очень близко, возможно, ближе, чем в тот раз. Я ощущал его учащённое из-за недавнего смеха дыхание, его щёки слегка раскраснелись по той же причине, а запах Курта был просто опьяняющим. В своих мыслях я представил, что это из-за меня его дыхание и щёки были в таком состоянии.  
– Делаю что? – переспросил он. Я закусил губу, чтобы удержаться и не дать необдуманный ответ. Я не мог себе позволить разрушить эту атмосферу неправильным словом. Мне больших трудов стоило оказаться снова с ним здесь... и Курт ещё не сбежал. И я уж точно не хотел давать ему для этого повод. Особенно учитывая, что Дэвид продолжал оставаться скрытой частью его жизни. Я не находил нужных слов – во второй раз за десять минут – тогда я встряхнул головой, решив лучше молчать. И тут я услышал его вздох. Я ожидал каких-то решительных действий с его стороны теперь... типа ему неприятна моя близость, и он прощается и уходит спать. К себе в квартиру. На другой стороне лестничной площадки. Но он этого не сделал.  
– Блейн... – позвал Курт шёпотом, что заставило меня невольно прикрыть глаза. – Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что...  
_Нет, прошу тебя, не делай этого... просто уходи и всё, ничего не говоря. Я этого не выдержу..._  
– Я хотел бы проинформировать тебя, что сегодня выпил только бокал яблочного сидра... и больше ничего! – заявил он немного дрожащим, но чертовски довольным голосом. Я озадаченно поднял взгляд.  
_И... следовательно?..._  
– Я не понимаю... – он улыбнулся, слегка покраснев, приблизился слегка ко мне и ответил шёпотом:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто то, что я собираюсь сделать... было под влиянием алкоголя. Я делаю это потому, что я этого хочу! – я не успел спросить, на что он намекает, так как мои губы оказались заняты... его губами. Я замер, не в силах вздохнуть, широко распахнув глаза. Его губы просто соприкасались с моими, и единственное, о чём мне удалось подумать было:  
"Боже мой... его губы ещё нежнее, чем я мог себе представить!"  
_Давай, Блейн... сделай уже что-нибудь..._  
Я постарался прийти в себя как можно скорей, начиная с того, что закрыл глаза... А теперь? Что я должен был делать? Во второй раз Курт решил за двоих, сделав лёгкое движение губами, чтобы приблизиться ещё больше. Я инстинктивно поднял руку, касаясь его щеки, отчего он чуть вздрогнул, но, слава Богу, остался на месте, не отстранившись от меня ни на миллиметр. Кажется, он воспринял мой жест, как разрешение двигаться и положил обе руки мне на плечи. На мгновение я подумал, что Курт хочет оттолкнуть меня, но я ошибся. Он просто хотел быть ещё ближе, усилить физический контакт. И действительно, я почувствовал себя свободнее.  
Движимый силой и смелостью, о которых и не подозревал, я попытался приоткрыть губы и высунуть язык. Вот, сейчас раздастся крик, и я схлопочу пару хороших затрещин, потому что не должен был себе такого позволять, потому что мы были только друзьями. И мне нисколько не помог бы тот факт, что это он начал целовать меня, а не наоборот.  
Но и этого не случилось. Со вздохом он впустил меня, и я встретился с его чертовски гладким языком.  
_Если это сон... пожалуйста, не будите меня..._  
Моя ладонь осталась на его щеке, чуть поглаживая кожу. Его же руки скользнули с плеч в мои кудряшки, слегка сжимая их... совсем не больно. Мне казалось, ещё немного – и я вспыхну. Я ощущал себя таким наэлектризованным и живым, и чувствовал себя дома, как никогда раньше. Поцелуй продолжался – страстный и нежный – пока обоим не понадобился глоток воздуха, и мы нехотя отлепились друг от друга. Но и тогда он не сбежал. Курт так и стоял, запустив пальцы мне в волосы, и открыл глаза одновременно со мной... они были невероятно светлые, прозрачные и слегка блестящие от возбуждения. Это подействовало на меня как выброс адреналина в мозг. И не только в мозг.  
– Хочу воспользоваться моментом, чтобы проинформировать тебя, что я тоже выпил не больше одного бокала сегодня... так что я... в абсолютно трезвом и согласном состоянии! – пробормотал я хрипло, отстранившись от его рта не более, чем на пару сантиметров.  
– Так уж и в согласном? – поинтересовался он весело голосом, прозвучавшим на октаву ниже обычного. Я улыбнулся и замотал головой.  
– В сознательном... я хотел сказать, в сознательном, – исправился я. Он кивнул и тихонько вздохнул, поглаживая мой затылок, отчего мне пришлось приложить нешуточные усилия, чтобы не заурчать по-кошачьи. Его прикосновения были нежными и одновременно эротичными. Я прислонился своим лбом к его, растворяясь в его ласках и запахе.  
– Курт...  
– Мммм?..  
– Что... что мы... делаем? – набрался я смелости спросить. И тут же мне захотелось самому себе стукнуть по лбу. Молотком. Отбойным... Ну почему нужно было задавать такой вопрос? Что, нельзя было помалкивать и наслаждаться моментом? Было совершенно необходимо давать ему подходящий повод смыться? Почему слова, которые весь день играли со мной в прятки, теперь повылезали на свет, как грибы после дождя?  
Курт вздохнул, потёршись о мою щёку кончиком носа.  
– Не знаю, Блейн... правда, не знаю! – прошептал он мне прямо на ухо. Пришёл мой черёд вздыхать. – Знаю только, что не хочу останавливаться... – добавил он. Моё сердце подскочило и заколотилось с бешеной скоростью о рёбра.  
_Ну же, Блейн, скажи ему... что тебе теперь терять?.._  
– Значит, нас уже двое! – ответил я, медленно опуская руки на его грудь. Курт немного повернулся, вновь встречая мой взгляд, и этот возобновлённый контакт словно включил что-то в нас обоих, потому что уже в следующую секунду мы снова отчаянно целовались, и я в жизни не пробовал ничего приятнее и нежнее этих губ. И было чудесно узнать, насколько идеально они подходили к моим... казалось, они были созданы специально для этих прикосновений.  
Почти не отдавая себе отчёта, я быстро стянул с него галстук. Он же, словно в ответ, развязал мою бабочку и опустил руки, берясь за пуговицы пиджака.  
_"Позволь объяснить тебе одну вещь..."... "Надевая пиджак вроде этого, с тремя пуговицами, обычно застёгивают только центральную."... "А... последнюю?"... "Нет, эта остаётся расстёгнутой... в любом случае!"..._  
Я невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая этот полуабсурдный разговор, произошедший между нами несколько часов назад. Если подумать хорошенько, с того момента ничего не изменилось: мы были вдвоём и испытывали это невероятное влечение друг к другу с адреналином, который зашкаливал, и желанием раздеться как можно скорее. Слишком много слоёв одежды нас разделяло, и это было необходимо исправить.  
Он избавил меня от пиджака, а мои руки занялись его рубашкой, аккуратно выдернув её из брюк: мне совершенно не хотелось испортить его костюм, казавшийся весьма дорогим, только оттого, что меня бросало в жар от желания ощутить его горячую кожу своей. Нужно было постараться сдерживаться, по крайней мере, пока. Но я желал большего, желал _его_. И всё это ожидание, эта медлительность меня убивали. Я заставил его отступить на несколько шагов, пока он не упёрся в спинку дивана, а я прислонился к нему, встав между его ног.  
Теперь каждое движение делалось опасным, заставляя обоих резко выдохнуть.  
_О, святые апостолы..._  
Немного времени понадобилось, чтобы его пиджак и белая рубашка, а за ними и моя, исчезли из поля зрения. Даже на мгновение я не сумел удержаться при виде этой бледной кожи, немедленно касаясь его груди, такой гладкой и чертовски горячей. Я оставил на минутку его губы, чтобы заняться шеей... мне захотелось пошалить с кожей за ушком, лаская её губами, целуя и затем зализывая... это было так вкусно! Нет, серьёзно...  
– Б-Блейн... ты не мог бы... не мог бы воздержаться... – попросил он дрогнувшим голосом. Я поднял голову, встречая его возбуждённый и нетерпеливый взгляд.  
– От чего?  
– Шея... ты не мог бы, ну... держаться подальше от моей шеи? Видишь ли, я бы не хотел, чтобы... – он неловко улыбнулся, и до меня дошло, что он имел в виду. Точно, Дэвид. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на щеке.  
– Никаких проблем! – прошептал я, пока его руки скользили по моей спине.  
– Зато... полно других интересных местечек, где развернуться! – выдохнул он мне на ухо, заставляя окончательно потерять голову. У меня вырвался стон, и я немедленно набросился на его губы, практически одновременно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Он удивлённо что-то проворчал, но тут же приспособился к моему ритму. Не знаю, на сколько бы нас хватило – на сколько _меня_ бы хватило – но я сознавал, что не хочу торопиться с Куртом. Я чувствовал, что было нечто глубокое в этом моменте, связывающем нас, и не хотел сводить всё к банальному физическому контакту. Он отчаянно был мне необходим – во всех смыслах – но я должен был себя контролировать. Так что я умерил пыл и слегка отстранился. Ещё бы немного, и я рисковал осрамиться, кончив прямо в штаны. Скажем так, это был не лучший вариант.  
Мои губы спустились к его груди, а его пальцы, запутавшиеся в моих волосах, не спеша направляли меня. У него был сладкий вкус, похожий на ваниль, смешанную с чем-то ещё... чем-то новым и неизвестным. Были времена, когда я думал, что у Себастиана изумительное тело и невероятные способности... Позже был период, когда я решил, что Джеремайа несравненно красивей. В этот момент, возвращаясь к губам Курта, я начинал серьёзно сомневаться во всём, что было до того, как я узнал его. Не существовало другого тела, лица, запаха или тепла лучше его. Курт был... совершенным созданием.  
Руки Курта оставили мои волосы, чтобы медленно опуститься на плечи, скользнуть по груди и исчезнуть где-то на спине. Только когда я ощутил чересчур откровенное прикосновение... ниже пояса, я осознал, насколько мы опасно близки. Я поспешно схватил его за запястье. Курт взглянул на меня с беспокойством.  
– Я сделал... что-то не так? – выдохнул он. Я улыбнулся, мотнув головой, и коснулся губами его щеки.  
– Вовсе нет... просто я подумал, может, лучше... перейти туда... в спальню?.. – выпалил я, собравшись с духом. Я боялся, что на этот раз уж точно зарвался, несмотря на то, что мы оба были уже полуголые и возбуждённые... Но, одно дело – раздевать друг друга в пылу страсти посреди гостиной, и совсем другое – сознательно перейти в спальню. Это было бы путешествие без возможности отступления. Он, казалось, задумался на несколько мгновений, покусывая губу. Может, Курт искал, как бы повежливее дать мне понять, что он передумал, а мне следует подвинуться и дать ему пройти? Боже... я бы не вынес этого. Но, прежде чем я в очередной раз успел запаниковать, снова раздался его голос:  
– Идём! – улыбнулся он неуверенно. И вот тут я уже вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Ответив на его улыбку, я схватил его за руку, чтобы отвести в мою комнату.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 1 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 09:47 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Не знаю, сколько времени я провёл, разглядывая обнажённое тело спящего Курта. На самом деле, я ждал, что проснусь с минуты на минуту и обнаружу, что в постели рядом со мной никого нет, и это просто моё больное воображение сыграло со мной злую шутку. Вот к чему приводит долгое одиночество. Оптические иллюзии – известные также как галлюцинации – первый признак безумия. Однако... всё казалось таким реальным. Его спина, приподнимающаяся и опускающаяся в ритм дыханию, взлохмаченные волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, рука, вытянувшаяся рядом с моей. Я уже собрался ущипнуть свой живот, но необходимость немедленно отпала... того факта, что под простынёй на мне ничего не было, оказалось достаточно. Слегка покраснев, я перевернулся набок, чтобы лучше разглядеть великолепие, посапывающее рядом, и улыбнулся. Он был такой красивый, и выглядел абсолютно расслабленным. Может, это было глупо, но я ощутил прилив гордости от осознания, что, вероятно, часть того спокойствия, что отражало его лицо, была моей заслугой. Моей и чудесной ночи, которую мы провели вместе. Мне всё ещё верилось с трудом... но это было так. Об этом свидетельствовало лёгкое онемение в ногах, смятые простыни, наша одежда, брошенная, как попало, на полу. Ещё неоспоримей об этом свидетельствовали разорванная пустая упаковка от презерватива на тумбочке и тюбик лубриканта, оставленный открытым из-за спешки... ментальная пометка: поблагодарить Себастиана за его смущающие подарки, которые, без сомнений, спасли мой вечер.  
Мысли у меня в голове ещё не прояснились, но я отчётливо помнил ощущение, когда, задержав дыхание, входил в его тело. Это было... как почувствовать себя, наконец, завершённым, найти своё место в мире и, одновременно, ощутить себя незначительным и бесполезным перед таким совершенством. Да, потому что Курт был совершенством. Всё в нём было настолько дьявольски правильным и особенным, что почти причиняло боль. Он не отпускал моей руки ни на мгновение, сжимая пальцы, пока толчки становились сильнее и, вероятно, держал её и ночью... но, к сожалению, движения во сне нас разделили. Я мог бы взять его руку сейчас, если бы не затаившийся страх, что он может проснуться и сбежать, крича от ужаса. Абсурдно всё ещё бояться подобной его реакции. В конце концов, после всего, что произошло, я не мог продолжать сомневаться... или я ошибаюсь?  
Не зная, как поступить: остаться там, продолжая пялиться на него и отдаваясь на волю собственной фантазии, или разбудить – может, поцелуем, как в сказках – я решил сделать то, что казалось наименее болезненным. Я медленно отодвинулся, выбираясь из постели и умоляя пружины матраса не шуметь, захватил со стула спортивные штаны и чёрную футболку и, стараясь не споткнуться о ботинки и брюки, валяющиеся по всему полу, вышел из комнаты.  
В гостиной было не лучше: рубашки, галстуки и пиджаки, разбросанные по всему помещению. С замирающим сердцем я собрал всё и аккуратно сложил на диване, позволив себе остановиться на пару секунд, чтобы бесстыдно понюхать рубашку Курта. Мне повезло, Купер вёл себя паинькой и ничего не сжевал ночью, ограничившись тем, что использовал мой пиджак в качестве подстилки. Я тихонько сдвинул его, и он недовольно отправился к своей миске. Вздохнув, я вошёл в кухню: нужно было приготовить завтрак для всех, и срочно.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 1 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 10:02 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Что я всегда ненавидел, так это абсурдное ощущение, приходящее, когда ты едва проснулся: с одной стороны, необходимость поспать ещё, но с другой, еще что-то, например, некоторые физиологические потребности или урчание пустого желудка, находящегося уже в боевой готовности – и оно будит тебя окончательно. А если и то, и другое вместе, так это вообще кошмар. Я раздражённо сел, протирая глаза, и собрался встать. Но практически немедленно понял: что-то было не так. Куда подевались мои тапочки от Альвьеро Мартини и, главное, какого дьявола я был совершенно голым?  
Я озадаченно огляделся... и не увидел ни своего трёхстворчатого шкафа, ни инкрустированного зеркала, ни бархатного кресла... ровным счётом ничего. Какого чёрта... чья это комната и почему она так похожа на мою? Внезапно мой взгляд за что-то зацепился: фото на тумбочке... группа парней – пять или шесть – улыбались, обнявшись, в объектив, одетые в сине-красную униформу. Из всех этих юных и весёлых лиц я мгновенно узнал двоих: во-первых, самый высокий, без сомнений, был Себастиан, со своей фирменной ухмылочкой, а второй был...  
Звон посуды из кухни заставил меня подскочить. Дерьмо... вот теперь я вспомнил.  
Я поспешно схватил свои боксеры и брюки с пола, старательно не замечая пустой пакетик и открытый тюбик на второй тумбочке. Одевшись, я решил успокоиться и проанализировать ситуацию.  
Окей, спокойствие... я переспал с Блейном, моим соседом, а также другом, и мы провели ночь вместе. Почему же тогда я из-за этого не схожу с ума, не чувствую себя мерзко, а как раз наоборот: мне хочется улыбаться... хотя, впрочем, почему хочется... я улыбаюсь, констатировал я, поднеся руку к губам. Это что ещё за неадекватная реакция? У меня же есть парень... как минимум, мне следовало бы провалиться в какую-нибудь канаву со стыда. Я же... если уж быть откровенным, вспомнил о Дэвиде лишь потому, что заставил себя это сделать. И, кроме того... не испытывал ни малейшего чувства вины, пока. Что там всегда говорят в фильмах? Осознание, приходящее на следующий день, убийственно? Ощущаешь себя бесчувственным чудовищем... грязным? Почему они никогда не говорили о спокойствии, удовлетворении, блаженстве и тепле где-то в районе груди? Я что-то не то сказал?  
Пригладив, как мог, волосы, которые, должно быть, выглядели ужасающе – и как этот парень, дай ему Бог здоровья, может жить... без зеркала в спальне? – я протяжно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. В гостиной мне в нос ударил аппетитнейший запах блинчиков и кофе, так что я инстинктивно прижал руку к заворчавшему желудку. Краем глаза я заметил свои вещи, сложенные аккуратной стопочкой на диване, и невольно улыбнулся – хотя, чего тут улыбаться? Просто этот жест показался мне таким... заботливым. Купер, увидев меня, подбежал, обнюхал мои ноги и, удовлетворившись, удалился в спальню. Этот хитрец наверняка собирался воспользоваться тем, что хозяину не до него, и забраться в освободившуюся постель.  
Всё ещё блаженно улыбаясь, я собрался с духом и заглянул на кухню. Блейн напевал незнакомый, но немедленно понравившийся мне весёлый и ритмичный мотивчик. Он стоял ко мне спиной перед плитой, держа в одной руке сковородку с очередным блинчиком, а в другой – лопатку. Мой лохматый сосед вилял попкой в такт музыки, и это было самым забавным зрелищем, какое я когда-либо видел. Не сдержавшись, я громко рассмеялся, привлекая его внимание.  
– Надеюсь, ты не надо мной, Хаммел... потому что если это так, я не стану кормить тебя завтраком! – пригрозил он, шутливо, вытаскивая тарелку с полки – Боже, какая прелесть... ему пришлось встать на носочки! – и аккуратно перекладывая на неё свежеиспечённый блин.  
– Прости, просто ты... был... такой смешной! – сказал я, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
– Смешной?  
– Ну, что ты от меня хочешь? Ты вертел попой, Блейн... на кухне... перед плитой, за приготовлением блинчиков! – заявил я в своё оправдание. Он усмехнулся, поставил тарелку на стол и погасил огонь под сковородкой.  
– Доброе утро... – произнёс Блейн тихо, снова повернувшись ко мне.  
– Доброе утро, – отозвался я эхом, вздохнув.  
– Присаживайся... – указал он мне на стул. – Я уже собирался идти тебя будить... только закончил бы готовить завтрак, – объяснил Андерсон, устраиваясь за столом. Я сел напротив него, немедленно наливая кофе нам обоим.  
– Ты готовишь завтрак... всем, с кем проводишь ночь? – полюбопытствовал я. Мне захотелось его спровоцировать. Чистое любопытство, ничего больше. Он округлил глаза и немного покраснел, спрятавшись за чашкой, потом прочистил горло и смущённо улыбнулся.  
– Нет, конечно же, нет... ты... такое нечасто случается... – опустив глаза, он взял вилку и начал ковырять свой блин.  
– Ммм... значит, мне повезло! – поддел я его снова. Он уловил иронию и рассмеялся.  
– В каком-то смысле, да. Скажем так... я это сделал, чтобы ты простил меня, ну, знаешь... в случае, если я оказался не на высоте... ночью! – я прыснул со смеху, и слова буквально вырвались у меня изо рта:  
– О, поверь мне... тебе не за что извиняться! – я немедленно пожалел о том, что ляпнул, покраснев до корней волос. Окей, это я мог бы держать при себе. Настала его очередь наслаждаться моим смущением; он хохотнул и сунул в рот здоровый кусок блина, издавая одобрительный стон.  
_О... Боже... его стоны..._  
Я постарался успокоиться, сосредоточив всё внимание на содержимом моей тарелки. Вид был более чем аппетитный. Я попробовал кусочек и должен был констатировать, что в случае, если бы ночь принесла лишь разочарование, Блейн заслужил бы прощение завтраком. Это было выше всяких похвал... в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Впрочем, чему я удивлялся? После той чудесной рыбы на ужин две недели назад следовало ожидать подобного. Он действительно здорово управлялся в кухне, этого у него не отнять.  
– Ну как? Тебе нравится? – спросил он взволнованно, кивком указывая на мою тарелку.  
– Вкуснятина! – улыбнулся я в ответ. Он довольно подмигнул мне и вернулся к своему кофе. Что ж, пришло время поговорить о том, что произошло прошлой ночью? Время произнести mea culpa*, а после попросить прощения?  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Курт... – сказал он вдруг. Я удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
– В самом деле? Послушаем! – он помолчал немного, вертя в руках чашку, прежде чем ответить.  
– Ты ищешь подходящие слова, чтобы дать мне понять, будто случившееся этой ночью было огромной и непростительной ошибкой, и что это не должно никогда больше повториться, – произнёс он, опустив голову, и его подавленный тон был для меня, как нож в сердце. Он что, и впрямь ожидал от меня такой предсказуемой реакции?  
– На самом деле... подобные мысли меня не посещали! – заявил я. Блейн вскинул голову и пристально взглянул на меня. – Я не собираюсь ничего забывать, а уж тем более, просить об этом тебя... я совершенно уверен... того, что произошло между нами прошедшей ночью, мы хотели оба. И я не вижу причин, чтобы мы должны были следовать обычным клише, по которым двое после ночи, проведённой вместе, начинают делать вид, будто ненавидят друг друга и портят себе жизнь, считая себя жертвами плотского греха. Мы провели ночь вместе, и позволь сказать... мне было хорошо, больше чем хорошо, и поэтому я не считаю случившееся ошибкой! – Блейн кивнул, кажется, успокоившись, и слабо улыбнулся.  
– Тогда... что это было? – спросил он. Я пожал плечами.  
– Назовём это приятным антрактом... мы оторвались ненадолго от остального мира. Мне кажется, мы это вполне заслужили, как ты считаешь? – он усмехнулся.  
– Совершенно согласен!.. Со всем, что ты сказал... то есть... я тоже... мне было хорошо с тобой этой ночью! – признался он, слегка покраснев, но не отводя глаз от моих.  
_Блейну было хорошо со мной... в смысле, ему понравилось..._  
Мы закончили завтракать, спокойно разговаривая о благотворительном вечере.  
– Хорошо, пожалуй, пришло время вернуться домой. Мне нужно срочно принять душ, а потом позвонить Кристин, чтобы почитать вместе первые отзывы о мероприятии, – объявил я, закончив помогать Андерсону приводить кухню в порядок, хоть он категорически от этого отказывался. Мы вернулись в гостиную, где я подобрал мою рубашку и пиджак и накинул их на плечи, чтобы попасть к себе в квартиру, мне нужно было сделать всего пару шагов...  
– Потом расскажешь, что там пишут... особенно, что касается меня! – пошутил он, запуская руки в карманы. Я засмеялся, поднимая галстук и засовывая его в карман  
– Даже не сомневайся! Хотел бы я увидеть физиономию менеджера Бон Джови, когда музыкальные критики начнут во весь голос превозносить талант потрясающего Блейна Андерсона! Он себе локти будет кусать от злости!  
– Не радуйся раньше времени... может, критики разнесут меня в пух и прах, и твой приятель менеджер ещё посмеётся над нами! – пробормотал он. Я мотнул головой.  
– Повторяю, Блейн... у тебя заниженная самооценка... так не пойдёт! – пожурил я его. Устраивая получше галстук в кармане, я нащупал пальцами какой-то листок. Вытащив его, я тут же вспомнил об одной важной вещи.  
– Ох... что я за болван, чуть не забыл! – сказал я, протягивая Блейну бумажку. – Это твоё! – он неуверенно взял её.  
– Что это?  
– Твой чек... оплата за выступление от нашего агентства! – объяснил я. Он довольно долго смотрел на него, прежде чем решился развернуть, всё ещё сомневаясь.  
– Но Курт... не нужно было... ты же знаешь, я сделал это только ради тебя, а не для денег, – протянул он жалобно.  
– Знаю, и поверь, я безмерно ценю это... но ты это заработал, и потом, агентство было готово выложить эти деньги за выступление Бон Джови, а ты его заменил, так что они по праву твои! – Блейн задумчиво уставился на чек.  
– Эмм... Курт... думаю, тут ошибка! – заметил он.  
– Я забыл изменить имя получателя? – спросил я, подойдя поближе, чтобы проверить. Нет, всё правильно: вот, написано "Блейн Андерсон".  
– Сумма, Курт... я так понимаю, здесь пара лишних нулей! – ткнул он пальцем в цифры. Я проверил и эти, потому что всякое бывает, в спешке я мог ошибиться в написании тридцати тысяч долларов. Но нули все были на месте.  
– Нет, Блейн... сумма та самая! – уверил я его. Он распахнул глаза и выронил из рук листок, который, пару раз перевернувшись в воздухе, упал у его ног.  
– Блейн?  
– Твою ж мать! – выпалил он, разом побледнев.  
– Будь здоров! – сказал я, впечатлённый такой изысканностью выражений, и нагнулся, чтобы поднять чек, не желая дожидаться, когда Купер его оприходует по-своему.  
– Курт... тридцать тысяч!.. – он уставился на меня, хватая воздух ртом.  
– Эээ... я знаю... я сам заполнял этот чек вместо мистера Ченга, – заметил я, но это его потрясённое выражение начинало меня беспокоить. Казалось, он перестал дышать. Это не было хорошим знаком.  
– Долларов! – добавил он, прикрывая рот рукой.  
– Долларов, Блейн... а в какой валюте ты хотел... в евро? – спросил я, уже откровенно забавляясь, и положил чек на стол, от греха подальше. Мне почему-то казалось, что Андерсон не был готов взять его в руки.  
– И они мои? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом, приложив ладонь к груди. Окей, я говорил, что наблюдать за его плясками перед плитой со сковородкой в руке было смешно... Но видеть его в этом состоянии, потерянным и почти не в себе, было гораздо забавнее. Однако – из уважения – я постарался сдержаться, чтобы не захохотать ему в лицо.  
– Конечно, Блейн, они все твои! Подожди только пару дней, после чего сможешь пойти в банк и получить их, – я хлопнул его по плечу, в основном, чтобы встряхнуть и вывести из оцепенения. Вот, это была естественная реакция нормального человека при виде подобной суммы. Для одних эти деньги были мелочью, для других – как для парня, содержащего себя благодаря трём работам, встающего шесть дней в неделю в четыре утра, со многими мечтами и очень немногими надеждами на их реализацию – эти тридцать тысяч значили гораздо больше. И, откровенно говоря, в тот момент я был счастлив отдать эти деньги ему, а не знаменитости, которая их и не заметила бы. Блейн заслужил их, до последнего цента.  
Внезапно, я оказался зажатым в его объятиях. Как семь или восемь часов назад. До блинчиков и чеков на тридцать тысяч...  
– Боже, Курт... не знаю, что сказать... – пробормотал он мне прямо на ухо взволнованно.  
– Думаю, "Эй, приятель, спасибо!" будет достаточно! – ответил я весело. Он тихонько засмеялся мне в щёку, потом слегка отстранился и проговорил в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица:  
– Спасибо, Курт... от всего сердца! – у меня сжался желудок, и точно не из-за завтрака.  
– Теперь мне точно пора... Кристин уже давно на ногах... эта девушка никогда не спит – настоящий житель Нью-Йорка! – я поспешил оказаться от него подальше, прежде чем снова смог бы поддаться соблазну поцеловать его и начать сначала то, чем мы занимались ночью. Он кивнул и послушно проводил меня до двери. Я пересёк лестничную площадку и открыл квартиру, но, прежде чем войти, обернулся к нему. Он стоял, прислонясь к косяку со спокойной и нежной улыбкой на губах. С тем же блаженным выражением, с которым пожелал мне доброго утра недавно. Казалось, он смотрит на что-то чудесное, и я не мог поверить, что на самом деле на том конце его взгляда был... я. Тогда я предпринял последнее бессмысленное и чисто инстинктивное действие, прежде чем вернуться к повседневности. Мне хотелось завершить наш антракт наилучшим образом. Я быстро вернулся и прикоснулся своими губами к его. На этот раз он не растерялся, как прошлым вечером, и ответил на поцелуй почти сразу, следуя за медленными, но решительными движениями моего языка. Господи... хорошо-то как, у его губ был вкус кофе и мёда, лучше не бывает. Я нехотя отстранился, прислонился к его лбу своим и с закрытыми глазами позволил себе на секунду замереть и насладиться его пьянящим запахом. Да, потому что аромата Каролины Херрера уже почти не было – теперь ощущался его запах: запах тела Блейна, его кожи, его волос... и я пожелал, чтобы он остался на мне... до конца моей жизни.  
– Удачного дня, Блейн. И спасибо тебе за всё!  
– Тебе спасибо, Курт... и тебе удачи! – ответил он, ласково проведя ладонью по моей щеке. В последний раз улыбнувшись, я отстранился, чтобы восстановить обычную дистанцию в одну лестничную площадку между нами. С тяжким вздохом я закрыл за собой дверь. Ну вот, антракт закончен. Начинается настоящая жизнь. И, словно в подтверждение, мой телефон настойчиво завибрировал. Я поднёс его к уху, внезапно чувствуя усталость и раздражение.  
– Слушаю?  
– Курт! Куда ты нахер пропал!?  
_Вот именно... Дэвид..._  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* Mea culpa (рус. моя вина), mea maxima culpa (рус. моя величайшая вина) — формула покаяния и исповеди в религиозном обряде католиков с XI века.


	14. Зелёный чай в красной чашке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 1 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 11:35 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Обожаю вылезать из душа, весь такой свеженький и ароматный... это ощущение чистоты и душевного покоя просто бесценно. Я чувствовал необыкновенную лёгкость, чего не случалось уже Бог весть как давно, даже несмотря на недавний звонок, как обычно не отличавшегося деликатностью Дэвида, который подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы разрушить атмосферу. Он больше получаса лаял на меня в трубку, и я просто позволил ему отвести душу, включив громкую связь и занявшись своими делами: подготовил душ и решил проверить состояние своей физиономии. К моему удивлению, из зеркала на меня уставилось гладенькое и расслабленное лицо, хоть и вчера вечером, и нынче утром я пропустил мой ритуальный намаз, так сказать...  
По счастью, крики Дэвида не смогли испортить мне настроения, даже если тут немаловажную роль сыграл тот факт, что он сейчас находился в Монреале на курсах повышения квалификации, из чего следовало, что нас разделяло достаточно километров, чтобы я мог быть совершенно спокоен. А посему, уверив его, что жив-здоров и что был безумно занят подготовкой благотворительного мероприятия, я отключил телефон и, облегчённо вздохнув, залез под душ. Выбрался я оттуда только минут через тридцать. Мои губы были растянуты в непроизвольной улыбке, и у меня возникло непреодолимое желание взглянуть на это зрелище: я подошёл к зеркалу над раковиной и застыл в изумлении. Совершенно точно, там была улыбка, но какая! Открытая, искренняя, спокойная и спонтанная. Когда в последний раз моё лицо приобретало подобное выражение? Что такого удивительного случилось, что заставило меня чувствовать себя так?  
Ответ подоспел немедленно: мне оказалось достаточно опустить взгляд – всё так же через зеркало – на грудь. Там красовалось с десяток отметин, несомненно оставленных парой знакомых губ, чертовски, как выяснилось, способных. Я провёл по ним кончиками пальцев, закусив губу и отчётливо ощущая приятное замирание где-то под рёбрами. В жизни себя так не чувствовал... я сам себе казался пятнадцатилетним подростком после своего первого раза. И на самом деле, если честно, это почти так и было. Я занимался любовью с Блейном, моим соседом, а также другом, и это было одним из самых прекрасных моментов в моей жизни. Проснувшись в его постели, вдыхая аромат его простыней, я не ощутил ни малейшего намёка на чувство вины: вместо этого меня переполняло ощущение удовлетворения и абсолютного спокойствия. Именно то, что я всегда себе и представлял в своих самых смелых подростковых фантазиях. Тот факт, что они оказались заменены образами и воспоминаниями тела Дэвида, навалившегося на моё, заставлял меня постоянно испытывать странное ощущение несоответствия. Как если бы всю жизнь до знакомства с Дэвидом я, насмотревшись фильмов, понастроил себе воображаемых карточных дворцов, которые неизбежно должны были рухнуть. Мой первый раз с Дэвидом даже близко не стоял с моими фантазиями.  
Не было ни романтики, ни ласк, ни соответствующей подготовки – хотя это, должен признать, наверное, зависело от недостаточной информированности в данном вопросе обоих, поскольку у него до меня всегда были исключительно девушки. Всё было слишком приземлённо и чисто механически. Когда всё закончилось, я немедленно пришёл к выводу, что секс отвратителен, и все те люди, которые его так нахваливают, просто лицемеры и лжецы. Я не испытал ни малейшего удовольствия – невзирая на то, что в первый раз Дэвид хотя бы позаботился о том, чтобы и я тоже мог кончить, даже если с опозданием и весьма поспешно. И, естественно, у меня никогда не возникало желания повторить опыт. Говорят, один раз попробуешь, не сможешь остановиться. Очевидно, и эти слова принадлежат тем же самым поклонникам секса. И всё же, в глубине души я знал... просто знал, что в физическом контакте могло и должно было быть что-то большее, что-то более глубокое и яркое, что-то необъяснимое словами. Что-то такое, чего стоило ждать. Что-то похожее на мои подростковые фантазии... И, возможно, вся эта неудовлетворённость и разочарование зависели исключительно от Дэвида. От меня и его вместе. От того, что никогда не было любви между нами. От того, что у меня никогда не было никакого желания... секса, я имею в виду.  
И вот двадцати пяти лет от роду, я, наконец, получил подтверждение. Я понял, что значит трепетать от чьих-то прикосновений, наслаждаться каждой лаской, каждым вздохом. Я понял, что означало дрожать, словно лист, в объятиях парня, напуганного, возможно, как я, если не больше, ощущая на себе непрерывно его внимательный и взволнованный взгляд, его мягкие, нежные губы. Я понял, каково это, быть любимым – пусть даже лишь физически – каково это, когда тебя принимают таким, какой ты есть. Потому что этой ночью Блейну удалось заставить меня всё это почувствовать. Ему хватило одной единственной ночи – ничто, по сравнению с четырьмя годами, которые были у Дэвида – чтобы вернуть мне надежду и нездоровое желание повторить всё сначала.  
Он был идеален, и это ещё преуменьшение: Блейн был нежным и страстным, сильным и деликатным. Он держал меня за руку всё время и не отводил взгляда ни на мгновение. Я был, казалось, таким ранимым в плену его чудесных золотистых глаз, но, в то же время, я чувствовал себя в безопасности, окружённый его руками и ощущая на себе тяжесть его жаркого тела. И были влажные поцелуи, и вздохи, и случайные прикосновения, от которых замирало дыхание. И бесконечные ласки, к чему я точно уж не был приучен, и он был головокружительно красив без одежды... Но ни один из нас не торопился. Мы медленно изучали, узнавали и ласкали друг друга. Мы дарили друг другу улыбки в уютной полутьме, и ни один не смел произнести ни слова. И не было никакой неловкости. И потом, утром, когда я проснулся, и позже, во время завтрака: всё это казалось естественным, будто происходило не в первый раз. Улыбнувшись, я постарался унять дрожь в спине и направился в спальню, чтобы одеться. Уронив полотенце, в которое завернулся, выйдя из душа, я приблизился к шкафу, открывая ящик с бельём. По пути я прошёл мимо высокого зеркала в углу, и невольно мой взгляд упал на отражение моего тела. До сих пор я всегда испытывал некоторую неприязнь к самому себе... эта кожа, чересчур светлая и слишком нежная, тонкий, инфантильный силуэт... Да, задница у меня очень даже ничего, но вся моя привлекательность на том и заканчивалась. Этой же ночью, в объятиях Блейна, я почувствовал себя просто великолепным, потому что он заставил меня в это поверить, хотя не произнёс ни слова.  
Слегка покраснев, я встряхнул головой и натянул боксеры. Однако не смог удержаться, чтобы мысленно не вернуться ко вчерашнему вечеру. И тут я осознал одну вещь, воспоминание о которой подействовало на меня, как удар молнии: Блейн не молчал всю ночь. Нет, он заговорил, когда обстановка накалилась, где-то часика через пол, как мы удалились в спальню. Он приблизился к моему лицу, провёл кончиком носа по щеке и задал мне вопрос. Вопрос, который меня ошарашил, заставил моё сердце замереть в груди и распахнуть глаза.  
_– Как ты хочешь продолжить?.._  
Вначале я подумал, будто что-то не так понял. Может, он просто хотел поскорей перейти уже к делу... Но за этим несмелым вопросом скрывалось нечто совсем иное.  
_– А?.._  
Я помнил прекрасно, как его щёки покраснели, а неровное дыхание щекотало мне шею. Его глаза слегка блестели, когда он мне отвечал.  
_– Я имел в виду... обычно, как... тебе больше нравится... то есть... в общем... снизу или... или сверху?.._  
Просовывая голову в вырез футболки, я прыснул со смеху от этого воспоминания. Ну конечно, сейчас можно было и посмеяться. Но ночью, рядом с Блейном... под ним, покрасневшим, как рак, задавшего мне подобный вопрос... тогда я себя чувствовал несколько иначе. Слюны во рту вообще не осталось – не то, чтобы до этого её было много – и мне показалось, что внутри у меня что-то тает. Он действительно спрашивал меня, где я предпочитаю быть? Спрашивал, чего я хочу? Интересовался моим мнением? Дэвид ни разу этого не сделал: с ним всё было всегда предопределено, он сверху, я – снизу... он сильный мужчина, а я слабая и пассивная девчонка. Он ни разу не позволил мне попробовать другое, а я не смел просить. Потому что, возможно, наивно предполагал, что так и должно быть, что в паре существуют определённые роли, то есть, в нашем случае, он даёт, я получаю... хотя, в конечном результате, именно я не получал ровным счётом ничего. Поэтому от этого вопроса я просто-таки ошалел: значит, не так уж это и очевидно, что я в паре должен быть пассивом, если Блейн решил поинтересоваться, что я предпочитаю. Скоро моё изумление сменилось облегчением и трепетом. Во мне разгорелось любопытство, желание узнать, каково оказаться по другую сторону, какие ощущения испытываешь, погружаясь в кого-то. Конкретно – в него. Но в тот момент что-то меня остановило. Я почувствовал себя несоответствующим, неподготовленным для такого серьёзного шага, так что, покраснев, я пробормотал:  
_– Снизу..._  
Он кивнул и даже уточнил, уверен ли я. Улыбнувшись и обхватив его ногами вокруг талии, я дал ему понять, что да, уверен. И потом, оглядываясь назад, я понял, что это было весьма мудрым решением с моей стороны.  
Я надел домашние штаны и вернулся в ванную, чтобы высушить волосы. Взглянув на своё отражение в зеркале, я задумался, а случалось ли мне хоть раз испытывать подобное после секса с Дэвидом. Хоть раз мне пришло в голову прокручивать в памяти каждый момент нашей близости? Были ли воспоминания хоть когда-нибудь такими яркими и чертовски приятными? Ответ не замедлил прийти, сорвавшись с моих губ.  
– Нет!  
Даже в момент страсти Блейн сумел сделать всё без спешки и крайне деликатно. Я не почувствовал ни малейшей боли – поскольку он следовал всем соответствующим процедурам – а лишь обволакивающее удовольствие, оглушившее меня в тот самый момент, когда он, торопливо надев презерватив, медленно вошёл в меня. И даже тогда я не мог оторвать своих глаз от его, таких притягательных и подёрнутых пеленой наслаждения. И по прошествии нескольких часов с того момента, я не мог сказать, что больше вызвало во мне возбуждение, в кратчайшее время приведшее меня к оргазму. Может, его губы, непрерывно искавшие мои, ловя мои слишком громкие стоны; или его глаза, сделанные, казалось, из жидкого золота; а может его рука, потихоньку спустившаяся на мой живот, помогая мне достигнуть удовлетворения. Или попросту всё это вместе... результат не менялся: впервые за четыре года я открыл для себя радость секса.   
_И даже кончил раньше него, подумать только..._  
Вздохнув, я выключил фен, убрал его в шкафчик, поправил непослушную прядку и вернулся в гостиную за телефоном. Я поспешил отправить Кристин электронное письмо, в котором спрашивал информацию об отзывах музыкальных критиков, а в ожидании ответа и сам полазил по разным сайтам, потому как умирал от любопытства. Мне почти ничего не удалось найти, так что я смирился с необходимостью дожидаться ответа моей обожаемой коллеги. Взглянув на часы, я заметил, что уже перевалило за полдень, и, следовательно, приближалось время обеда. Только вот желания приниматься за готовку не было никакого. В нерешительности, я прихватил телефон и ключи и вышел. Я бросил вороватый взгляд на его дверь и попытался сдержать улыбку... безрезультатно.  
_За этой дверью живёт удивительный парень с потрясающим телом, который сегодня ночью заставил меня почувствовать себя особенным..._  
Спустившись этажом ниже, я постучался. Я вовсе не был уверен, застану ли кого-то, но мне было просто необходимо поговорить с другом, и она подходила как нельзя лучше. Дверь медленно открылась, представляя моим глазам растрёпанную Рейчел в безразмерной толстовке, которая оставляла открытым одно плечо, но зато доходила ей почти до колена.  
– Курт! – слабая усталая улыбка расцвела на её лице.  
– Эй, Рейч... помешал? – спросил я, скрестив за спиной пальцы. Она мотнула головой.  
– Ты никогда не мешаешь... проходи, – и девушка отступила, пропуская меня внутрь. Я прошёл в гостиную, видя, что квартира находилась не в лучшем состоянии, чем её хозяйка. Повсюду валялись игрушки, на кухне царил хаос, разноцветные платьица Лии были развешаны по спинкам стульев, а в воздухе чувствовался лёгкий запах дезинфицирующего средства. Краем глаза я заметил Рейчел, пытавшуюся торопливо поправить одежду и взлохмаченные волосы. Я был, мягко говоря, поражён. В жизни не видел этот дом, а тем паче мою подругу такими. А самым странным было сильнейшее ощущение, что чего-то не хватало... А точнее – кого-то.  
– Лиа? – спросил я, заглядывая в коридор в надежде увидеть её, выбегающей из одной из комнат. Рейч начала суетливо подбирать игрушки с пола и закидывать их в пластмассовую коробку.  
– С моими родителями. Они повезли её прокатиться на катере по Ист-Ривер, – произнесла она бесцветным голосом, вяло жестикулируя. Я никак не мог сообразить, что именно тут происходило. Отчётливо ощущалась какая-то странная атмосфера, и не только из-за беспорядка или отсутствия Лии, что само по себе удивляло, поскольку Рейчел весьма неохотно с ней разлучалась, даже если речь шла о прогулке с её отцами. Это было, скорее, нечто неясное, молчаливо витающее в воздухе.   
– Рейчел! – окликнул я её подозрительно. Она что-то неразборчиво проворчала, сидя на полу и собирая кукол дочери в кучу.  
– Рейчел! – попробовал я снова, приблизившись к ней. - Солнышко, что-то случилось? – и в этот момент хрупкое равновесие, которое, казалось, установилось между нами в этой захламлённой комнате, нарушилось. Изо рта Рейчел вырвалось рыдание, которое она тут же попыталась заглушить рукой, но поздно. Я немедленно присел рядом с ней, уставившись на подругу с испугом и удивлением, пока слёзы с невероятной скоростью заливали ее лицо. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Рейчел плакала. За эти четыре с половиной года, что я имел удовольствие её знать и обитать с ней по соседству, она демонстрировала себя весёлой, дерзкой, упрямой, эгоистичной... Но никогда, даже во время беременности, она не казалась хрупкой и ранимой. И сейчас я её почти не узнавал. Я неловко положил ей руку на плечо, не в состоянии найти подходящие слова, чтобы начать разговор. Что я должен был делать? Мне следовало снова спросить, что её мучает или позволить ей сперва выплакаться, а потом уж попытаться опять?  
Недолго мне пришлось мучиться сомнениями, поскольку она сама всё решила, стиснув меня в крепких объятиях с силой, которой, честно признаться, я совсем не ожидал от такой грациозной и хрупкой девушки. Я стал тихонько поглаживать её плечи, вздрагивающие от непрекращающихся рыданий. Это было душераздирающее зрелище. И почему она решила дать выход, по-видимому, давно сдерживаемым слезам именно теперь? Со мной? Я собрался с духом и, глубоко вздохнув, снова попытался выяснить, в чём дело.  
– Рейчел... – мой голос дрогнул и прозвучал не слишком уверенно. – Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне что угодно. Буквально всё, золотко, что хочешь. Я рядом и готов тебя выслушать, – уверил я её, не зная, что ещё добавить. Я только надеялся, что, несмотря на дрожь в голосе, эта речь смогла убедить её в моей искренности. Я действительно хотел, чтобы она мне открылась, чтобы перестала уже изображать сильную женщину, а попыталась хотя бы наедине со мной стать тем, кем была на самом деле – просто девушкой двадцати четырёх лет, одинокой и ранимой. Чтобы признала, что и ей бывает нужна помощь. На моё счастье, это сработало. Она слегка отстранилась, торопливо вытирая лицо.  
– Боже мой, Курт, мне... мне так жаль. Я на тебя набросилась, как... я, должно быть, в жутком состоянии! – произнесла она, всхлипывая.  
– Скажем так, твоё личико обычно выглядит получше, – пошутил я, подмигнув ей. Она усмехнулась, вытирая рукавом раскрасневшийся нос. – Ну, давай... вставай и ступай освежиться. Я заварю чай, и ты мне всё спокойно расскажешь, ладно? – предложил я план действий, поглаживая подругу по спине. Её нижняя губа подозрительно задрожала, и я испугался, что сейчас всё начнётся сначала. Однако это была ложная тревога; она кивнула, поднялась на ноги и удалилась в ванную. Я же, вздохнув, пошёл на кухню и после недолгих поисков раздобыл всё необходимое для приготовления чая.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда вода начала закипать, девушка вошла в кухню, и я с удовлетворением заметил, что её волосы были расчёсаны и собраны в хвост, а лицо, пусть даже ещё местами покрасневшее, было умыто. Теперь она начинала походить на мою привычную Рейчел.  
С ободряющей улыбкой на лице я налил зелёного чаю ей и себе и сел напротив неё. Она, казалось, не собиралась проронить ни слова, и мне снова пришлось подтолкнуть её к разговору.  
– Ну так... это твоё... состояние... отец Лии имеет к этому какое-то отношение? Он что, объявился? – сделал я предположение, боясь худшего. Она распахнула глаза и энергично замотала головой.  
– Нет, вовсе нет! – ответила она убеждённо, и я облегчённо вздохнул.   
– Проблемы с родителями? – попытал я счастья, грея руки о горячую чашку. Она снова мотнула головой.  
– Ну что ты... они чудесные! Я иногда удивляюсь, как они меня ещё выносят... – безутешно сказала Рейч.  
– Ну, не знаю... посмотрим... может, потому что они тебя любят? – она с трудом сглотнула и уставилась на стол перед собой.  
– Ага... наверное... – промямлила она безразлично. Во мне росло раздражение. Это был тупик. Мне начинало казаться, что мы продвинулись вперёд, но приходилось признать, что первая попытка с треском провалилась. Я решил попробовать другой подход.  
– Слушай сюда, Рейчел Берри, я не аналитик и не телепат. Я не в состоянии считывать информацию напрямую из твоей головы, так что лучше бы тебе решиться, наконец, открыть ротик и рассказать мне, какого чёрта здесь происходит! И желательно в этом году! – заключил я, стараясь звучать сурово и жёстко, даже если внутри чувствовал себя чудовищем. Мне хотелось обнять её и утешить, и я не считал правильным обходиться с ней жестоко. Но я просто не знал, как к ней подойти, так что приходилось использовать все методы. И вот, когда я уже готов был перейти к третьему варианту, она вроде бы очнулась. Взглянув мне в глаза, Рейчел тяжело вздохнула и начала рассказывать.  
– Вчера вечером Финн... сводил меня и Лию в кино, на ремейк мультика "Король-Лев"! – выдала она на одном дыхании, окончательно меня озадачив.  
– Финн? Ты имеешь в виду, Финн Хадсон... гигант? Который живёт вот тут, напротив? – спросил я, всё ещё ничегошеньки не понимая. Она скорбно кивнула.  
– Да, именно он!   
\- Я не знал... что ты и он... встречаетесь! – произнёс я несмело. Она уставилась на меня и покраснела.  
– Нет, мы... мы не встречаемся! То есть, только один раз... вчера вечером! – уточнила она, разгорячившись.  
– Эмм... хорошо... Ты, Лиа и ваш двухметровый сосед сходили в кино посмотреть мультик... и? – подначил я её. Потому что было ясно как день, что дело на том не закончилось. Берри смущённо поправила чёлку.  
– И ничего... мы посмотрели фильм, и он настоял на том, чтобы заплатить за билеты для меня и Лии, а после кино он ещё нам по мороженому купил, – и она чуть улыбнулась.  
– Настоящий джентльмен! – сыронизировал я.  
– Это было мило! – возразила она обиженно, и я поднял руки, извиняясь.  
– Согласен... мы только что выяснили, что в нашем доме проживает настоящий принц. Есть ещё что-нибудь интересное, что ты можешь добавить к своему захватывающему рассказу? – я уже откровенно её провоцировал. Мне было необходимо выудить из неё как можно больше. А с Рейчел Берри действовали только определённые методы.   
– Не будь таким предвзятым. Это очень приятный и забавный человек... и заботливый. Лия прекрасно провела время и сегодня утром даже спросила, можно ли пригласить его на экскурсию с дедушками! – бросилась девушка на его защиту. Похоже, ей очень хотелось подчеркнуть положительные стороны Финна Хадсона... Я закинул ногу на ногу, мне становилось всё более любопытно.  
– А мама Лии... что она думает о Финне Хадсоне? – спросил я хитреньким голосом. Рейчел вспыхнула и нервно заёрзала на стуле.  
– Я же тебе сказала... он очень... приятный человек, – сказала она едва слышно.  
– Рейчел! – грозно сказал я. – Я имел в виду... что ты о нём думаешь _на самом деле_! – уточнил я, красноречиво уставившись на неё. Она удивлённо распахнула глаза, а потом закусила губу.  
– Я... в общем... – пробормотала она нерешительно, но что-то в моём ободряющем и спокойном взгляде позволило ей набраться храбрости, потому что Рейчел, наконец, вздохнула и выдала на одном дыхании: – Он мне нравится! – и добавила, покраснев: – Очень!   
Я улыбнулся, сбрасывая маску плохого полицейского, и довольно захлопал в ладоши.  
– Ура! Берри, наконец-то, капитулировала! – воскликнул я радостно, вызывая её смех.  
– Прекрати, дурак... никто не капитулировал!  
– Ну как же, Рейч, ты что, не понимаешь? Ты, наконец, нашла подходящего парня, которого, кажется, интересуешь не только ты, но и твоя дочь! Да к тому же этот парень тебе нравится... чего ж тебе ещё надо? – пожал я плечами. Она пристально на меня посмотрела, после чего снова нахмурилась и вздохнула.  
– Курт... я... я боюсь! – прошептала моя подруга смущённо, сжимая чашку в руках. Я удивлённо на неё вытаращился.  
– Боишься... чего?  
– Ошибиться опять! – объяснила она, глядя мне прямо в глаза. И тут я понял.  
– Рейчел, дорогая, послушай меня. Отец Лии остался в прошлом, и ты не должна позволять ему быть препятствием для тебя и для твоей жизни. Ты такая молодая и красивая... тебе всего двадцать четыре года! Это совершенно нормально и правильно, что ты хочешь начать всё с начала, и ты ни в чём не должна себе отказывать! – уверил я её.  
– Я не могу себе позволить снова оказаться в той же ситуации, понимаешь? Теперь у меня есть дочь, о которой я должна заботиться... – сказала она удручённо, и её глаза опять подозрительно заблестели. Я протянул руку и сжал её холодные пальцы.  
– Единственное, что я могу тебе посоветовать, это... пользуйся возможностью. Наслаждайся обществом Финна и всем, что он может тебе предложить, и ни о чём не беспокойся. Не спешите, пусть Лиа почаще будет с вами. Вот увидишь, Рейчел... всё наладится! Даже в твоей жизни может найтись место сказке, – она закусила губу и взволнованно улыбнулась.  
– И потом, ты гораздо храбрей, чем думаешь! – добавил я искренне. Она быстро вытерла глаза свободной рукой и, наконец, взглянула на меня с сияющей и спокойной улыбкой.  
– Боже, Курт... ты... – начала она, но слова не шли.  
– Я самый лучший друг в мире... я знаю, Берри... знаю! – ухмыльнулся я.  
– И это тоже! – покачала она головой. – Но ты гораздо больше... ты как... брат, которого у меня никогда не было! – я смущённо хихикнул.  
– Боже, Берри... не знаю, смог бы я выжить с такой сестрой, как ты! – отшутился я, прихлёбывая остывший чай. Рейчел притворилась обиженной, заставляя меня расхохотаться.  
– Но должен признаться, что я очень тебя люблю, Рейч. Ты не представляешь, как сильно! – её взгляд смягчился, и она мне нежно улыбнулась.  
– А я тебя, Хаммел... – она погладила меня по руке, встала и поставила свою чашку в раковину, объявляя наш разговор по душам закрытым и приглашая разделить с ней трапезу. Я, посмеиваясь в кулак, согласился. Не мог же я теперь признаться, что именно это и было изначальной целью моего визита. И воспоминание об этом заставило меня припомнить и кое-что другое, более важное. Я взглянул исподлобья на Рейчел, ополаскивающую наши чашки и решился ознакомить её с моими новостями.  
– Рейчел... мне тоже надо тебе кое-что сказать, – начал я, опираясь спиной на дверцу холодильника. Она приподняла бровь и, заинтересованно улыбнувшись, пригласила продолжить. Я глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, объявил:  
– Сегодня ночью я занимался любовью с Блейном! – и... _бум_. Примерно такой звук издала красная чашка, разлетевшаяся на тысячу кусочков, ударившись о пол.


	15. Ох уж эта родня!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 2 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:35 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Вообще-то я не из тех, кто ненавидит понедельники. Безусловно, это противные дни, неумолимо знаменующие начало новой рабочей недели и чудовищно далёкие от следующих выходных. Но моя неделя – с тех пор, как я заделался ньюйоркцем – не имела ни начала, ни конца. Для меня не существовало воскресного отдыха, субботних дискотек допоздна и попоек в барах по вечерам в пятницу. Это были дни, не отличавшиеся от всех других и полные утомительного труда, которому не видно было конца. Колесо, постоянно крутившееся в одну и ту же сторону, и единственную разницу составляли оторванные листки календаря, висевшего на стене в кухне.  
В любом случае, должен признаться, впервые за всю жизнь – слишком громко... скажем за первые двадцать пять лет – я смог действительно оценить понедельник. Тем утром, бодрый и полный энтузиазма, я заявился в пекарню, незамедлительно направляясь к Мэтту, моему начальнику и хозяину предприятия, и громогласно воскликнул, уперев руки в боки:  
– Мэтт... слушай внимательно: этот юнга покидает корабль! – тот округлил глаза, уронив тесто на рабочий стол.  
– О Мадонна... ты при смерти, парень? – спросил он, перекрестившись. Настал мой черёд выпучить на него глаза.  
– Нет! Нет... и как тебе в голову такое пришло! Я просто... увольняюсь. Предварительно извещаю тебя за две недели, после чего... скажу прости-прощай булкам и пицце! – с гордым и довольным видом я взял фартук и повязал его на талии. Мэтт облегчённо вздохнул и посмотрел на меня с любопытством.  
– Ты выиграл в лотерею? – усмехнулся он, хлопая меня по плечу.  
– Лучше! – пробурчал я, закрывая на том разговор, и оставляя Мэтта озадаченно скрести небритый подбородок, а сам принялся усердно раскатывать тесто для пиццы. Позднее – а именно в одиннадцать – сцена повторилась, поменялись только обстановка и работодатель. С Маргарет Стил, одной из руководителей сети супермаркетов, где я работал, отношения у меня были значительно более формальными, и уж конечно я бы никогда себе не позволил торжествующих улыбок и похлопываний по плечам. Так что, без пяти одиннадцать – чтобы не тратить на личные дела рабочее время – я подошёл к её кабинету, постучал, и был принят с её всегдашним ледяным профессионализмом. Я сообщил, что увольняюсь, и что с этого дня начинаются две недели отработки, положенные по закону. Она ограничилась холодным кивком и пожеланием доброго продолжения дня. С усталым вздохом я начал мою смену, но даже это не смогло стереть улыбку с моего лица.  
Я буквально был на седьмом небе. Я чувствовал себя, словно у меня выросли крылья, и раздавал улыбки направо и налево. Одна старушка даже сказала мне, что я просто красавец, на что я ответил:  
– Благодарствую, мисс... Вы тоже красавица! – на что она залилась краской. Тем утром даже ящики с минералкой не казались мне такими уж тяжёлыми. Мои коллеги поглядывали на меня искоса: некоторые – явно забавляясь, другие – раздражённые моим преувеличенным энтузиазмом. Один из них, самый пожилой и ворчливый, пробормотал:  
– Я слежу за тобой, парень! – исчезая за стеной из туалетной бумаги. Но меня это нисколько не волновало. У меня был отличный мотив для такой радости.  
_Вам о чём-нибудь говорит чек на цифру с четырьмя нулями, подписанный Майклом Ченгом младшим на имя некоего Блейна Андерсона?.._  
В пять я пулей рванул домой переодеться и приласкать Купера – Дэниель заходил ко мне за полчаса до этого, как и договаривались, чтобы выгулять его – и оставить стикер Курту с кучей смайликов, где говорилось о моих предстоящих увольнениях и о том, что я хотел бы отпраздновать это с ним вечером. И я просил его приехать в паб или, в крайнем случае, встретиться дома, если он к тому времени не заснёт. У меня было нездоровое желание разделить эту радость с кем-нибудь. Нет, поправка. У меня было нездоровое желание разделить эту радость с _Куртом_. Я бы не хотел праздновать ни с кем другим во всём мире, если не с ним: именно Курт нашёл для меня ту работу на благотворительном вечере, и он вручил мне этот чек, который я бережно хранил в первом ящике моей тумбочки. И потом, после того, как я попрощался с ним на пороге прошлым утром, мы больше не виделись. На самом деле, стикер, который я тщательно приклеивал в этот момент к его двери, был первым контактом после целого дня, проведённого врозь, и приходилось признать, что я соскучился. Я скучал по его глазам, с внимательным любопытством изучающим меня, я скучал по его смеху, но больше всего мне не хватало тепла его тела в моей постели этой ночью. Знаю, глупо так говорить, особенно потому, что это случилось всего лишь раз, и мы договорились считать это простым приятным отступлением в наших жизнях... Но я также замечал, как что-то сжималось у меня внутри, когда передумывал о моментах, проведённых с ним вместе: и ночью, и на следующее утро, за завтраком... и тот прощальный поцелуй в дверях моей квартиры. Да, как обычно, Себастиан Смайт совершенно прав... я слишком долго был один.  
Мои мысли были прерваны звуком лифта, объявлявшим его прибытие на этаж негромким "динь". Я немедленно взглянул на часы, удивлённый тем, что Курт вернулся так рано, тем не менее готовясь встретить его с улыбкой на губах. Всё складывалось просто лучше некуда. Так мы могли сразу отправиться вместе в паб, чтобы отпраздновать...  
– Кого я вижу!.. Ты не меня поджидаешь, случаем? – от удивления сумка выпала у меня из рук.  
– Купер! – воскликнул я в шоке. Я просто не мог поверить. Это не могло быть правдой... Мой брат мне улыбнулся, сбрасывая в свою очередь объёмистый красный рюкзак с плеча – на сколько, интересно, он намеревался остановиться? – и раскрывая мне свои объятия.  
– Ну же, смелей, шустрик! Иди сюда и обними своего обожаемого братца! – позвал он. Я, всё ещё несколько ошарашенный, приблизился к нему, и его руки едва меня не удушили. Откуда вдруг весь этот энтузиазм?  
– Господи, Куп... мог бы и предупредить, что приедешь сегодня... я бы хоть подготовился... к твоему приёму! – промямлил я, начиная испытывать некоторые затруднения с кислородом. Он усмехнулся, выпуская меня, наконец, из своей хватки и весьма чувствительно хлопая по плечам. Да, Купер всегда был сильнее меня... кроме того, что выше.  
– Да ладно, шустрик... если бы я тебе сказал, не было бы такого пафоса... ты же знаешь, мне нужно подпитывать себя эмоциями!  
_Ну, не знаю, какие там эмоции испытал ты, брат, но я чуть не заработал инфаркт..._  
– Эмм... да уж... – я смог, наконец, толком взглянуть ему в лицо... прошли месяцы с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Он не сильно изменился: красивый и сияющий, как всегда. Открытая, с сумасшедшинкой улыбка, белоснежные зубы, идеально зачёсанные назад волосы. С трудом верилось, что мы братья. Физически, разве что кроме формы глаз, мы были совсем не похожи. А уж характерами... день и ночь, белое и чёрное, Европа и Австралия. Конечно, у обоих были большие амбиции и великие мечты. Но я бился как рыба об лёд, чтобы чего-то добиться... он же ограничивался тем, что улыбался и делал вид, будто что-то умеет.  
– Ну так... эта знаменитая квартира? – полюбопытствовал он, поворачиваясь к двери Курта. Отсюда зелёный стикер, который я только что приклеил, был отлично виден, так что, прежде чем он смог бы прочесть его, я схватил Купера за локоть и потащил к своей двери.  
– Вот и она... Подожди, сейчас я тебе всё покажу! – пообещал я несколько смущённо, повернул ключ и кивком пригласил его войти. Он, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, принялся обследовать квартиру. Начал с гостиной, провёл рукой по спинке дивана, мельком глянул в сторону балкона, заглянул на кухню и потом направился в ванную. Там он заглянул зачем-то за дверь, словно обыскивал жилище серийного убийцы, рассеянно кивнул и прошёл в спальню. Здесь он отчего-то замер на секунду и с любопытством посмотрел на меня.  
– Я так понимаю, что вон то и есть... – проговорил он неуверенно, указывая на что-то в глубине комнаты. Я подошёл поближе, чтобы понять, о чём он говорит, и в тот же момент Купер – тот, который щенок... – приподнял лохматую голову над кроватью, глядя на нас с не слишком довольным видом. Я хихикнул и взял тихонько заскулившего малыша на руки.  
– Что ж... Купер, позволь тебе представить...Купер... не бойся, он не кусается! – сказал я, поглаживая собаку по голове.  
– Ещё чего не хватало! – проворчал мой брат, поглядывая на нас обоих с некоторой опаской.  
– Да я не тебе... я с щенком разговаривал! – пошутил я, поднося ему под нос волосатое чудо, но мой братец аж подскочил на месте и отступил на пару шагов.  
– Чем дальше, тем твои шуточки становятся тупее, шустрик... может, тебе всерьёз задуматься о том, чтобы записаться на какие-нибудь курсы... это могло бы помочь тебе и с самооценкой! – заявил он со знанием дела. Я раздражённо поморщился, вернул щенка на место и направился в гостиную. На самом деле, он даже слишком долго продержался, прежде чем пустить в ход свои шпильки.  
_И, проклятье, ненавижу, когда он называет меня шустриком..._  
– Слушай, Куп... очень жаль, но мне пора на работу, – объявил я, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Ты собираешься оставить меня здесь? – спросил он обеспокоенно. – Одного? – краем глаза я заметил, как он бросил боязливый взгляд в сторону спальни.  
– Чего ты боишься? Что этот страшный пёс на тебя набросится? – это было забавно. Он фыркнул и запустил руку в волосы.  
– Чёрт возьми, шустрик... я думал, ты устроишь другой приём своему дражайшему старшему брату. Ты не можешь бросить меня здесь одного, как ни в чём ни бывало, после того, как сам же меня пригласил! Это не слишком-то учтиво! – обиженно упрекнул он меня. Окей, должен был признать... его актёрские способности значительно выросли с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Потому что варианта было два: либо он действительно начал посещать уроки актёрского мастерства, либо... говорил всерьёз. Он что, и вправду обиделся?  
Я вздохнул, уже чувствуя себя уставшим и почти сожалеющим, что пригласил его, и без энтузиазма пробормотал:  
– Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь... – но не успел я ещё договорить, как он был уже в дверях, снова сияющий и готовый пуститься во все тяжкие.  
– Ну, так чего же мы ждём? Вперёд, на завоевание Нью-Йорка! – воодушевлённо воскликнул мой братец, нажимая на кнопку лифта. Со вздохом, больше походившим на рык, я захлопнул за собой дверь и, прежде чем войти в кабину вместе с бьющим копытом Купером Андерсоном, бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь Курта, на которой всё ещё красовалось моё послание.  
Надеюсь, он придёт... это значительно улучшило бы мой вечер... __

_**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 2 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 20:42 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)** _

_Прибыв в паб Ноа, я почти сразу понял, что если уж день не задался, то не стоит ждать, что всё наладится.  
Было почти девять, так что вскоре мне следовало отправляться на сцену и начинать выступление, и тут в заведение ввалился Себастиан Смайт собственной персоной со своим неразлучным Дэниелем. В этот момент мне захотелось умереть. Брат и Себастиан обменялись долгими взглядами, после чего мой друг нарушил молчание.  
– Поверить не могу... Купер Андерсон в Нью-Йорке... чему обязаны такой честью? – спросил он с лёгкой улыбкой, по-приятельски хлопая его по плечу. Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул в ответ – и в это мгновение, могу поклясться, я заметил гримасу неодобрения на лице Дэниеля.  
– Я здесь, чтобы расширить мои горизонты, набраться опыта, обогатить мой багаж... – начал он объяснять возбуждённо. – И, естественно... чтобы проконтролировать моего любимого шустрика! – добавил он, обхватывая меня за плечи и прижимая к себе... опять преувеличенно сильно. Себастиан расхохотался, явно довольный тем, что был и ещё кто-то, чтобы помочь ему насмехаться надо мной. Они с Купером всегда, как ни странно, прекрасно ладили: у обоих был весьма неприятный нрав и, прежде чем их познакомить, я был убеждён, что эти двое не смогли бы друг друга и на дух переносить. Но, само собой, оба меня удивили. После обмена парой ядовитых шуточек, уж не знаю, какой переключатель у них внутри щёлкнул... Возможно, это был молчаливый заговор против меня. В сущности у них же была общая цель: испортить мне жизнь. И следовало отдать им должное, получалось у них это неплохо. Две такие язвы в один вечер я бы не выдержал.  
После этого милого обмена любезностями Себастиан, наконец, снова обратил внимание на своего парня, делая ему знак подойти поближе. Лицо Дэниеля не покидало хмурое выражение. Он казался... раздражённым?  
– Купер, ты позволишь? Хочу представить тебе кое-кого... – объявил Смайт, и мой брат отпустил меня, чтобы получше оглядеться. – Это Дэниель... мой парень! Дэн, это Купер... брат... шустрика! – и он весело мне улыбнулся. Я попытался прожечь Смайта взглядом, но его глаза немедленно вернулись к тем двоим, что в тот момент пожимали друг другу руки.  
– Да что вы говорите... Себастиан, ты познал прелести моногамии! Ты наконец-то остепенился? – спросил Куп, внимательно изучая Дэниеля, который покраснел, неосознанно прижавшись поближе к своему парню. Тот усмехнулся.  
– Уж будь уверен... может показаться странным, но это так! – заявил он гордо, обнимая за плечи Дэниеля, который при этом немного расслабился, однако было очевидно, как что-то шло не так. Он ещё даже рта не раскрыл, что было очень, очень странно. Дэниель в этом был, как я... даже под угрозой пыток, обычно, он не сумел бы хранить молчание. Следовательно, было ясно, как что-то случилось. Они с Себастианом поссорились? Тогда непонятно, чего они вместе заявились в паб. Было бы разумнее остаться дома и разобраться во всём, я прав? Тем не менее... я внимательно проследил, как Дэниель наклонил голову набок, переводя взгляд с Себастиана на Купера и слушая их разговор. Его глаза были словно... потухшие, и у меня создавалось впечатление, что он был крайне недоволен. Но чем?  
Когда я услышал заливистый смех Себастиана после очередной шутки моего брата, меня осенило: он ревновал. Дэниель ревновал к Куперу. И его раздражала доверительность их отношений с Себастианом, что демонстрировали шуточки, которыми двое продолжали обмениваться, рука моего брата, всё ещё лежавшая на плече его парня... Я умильно улыбнулся, потому что это было странно, как ревность может преобразить человека. И, в то же время, я испытал некоторую зависть по отношению к Себастиану: мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы меня вот так неприкрыто ревновали. Для меня ревность была синонимом любви. И Дэниель в тот момент был полон любви к Себастиану. Жаль только, что тот был слишком занят развлечением моего брата, чтобы заметить это.  
– Смелей, Блейн... твой момент настал! – напомнил Ноа, прикоснувшись к моему плечу. Я кивнул, слезая с моего привычного стула у стойки бара, и намеренно прошёл рядом с Дэниелем, сжав его локоть и прошептав так, чтобы только он мог услышать:  
– Не волнуйся, Дэн... мой брат не представляет опасности! – я подмигнул ему, а он улыбнулся и слегка покраснел, потом чуть-чуть кивнул мне, что я интерпретировал как благодарность._

_**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 2 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:35 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**  
_"Из-за твоего брата Дэн на меня теперь дуется!"_  
Написал мне Себастиан. Мы в это время как раз возвращались домой: я – полумёртвый от усталости после бесконечного рабочего дня, Купер – полный энергии и жизнерадостности. В этот самый момент он говорил без остановки, спокойно перескакивая с одной темы на другую, никоим образом не связанную с предыдущей. У меня от него аж голова разболелась. На ходу я набрал ответ Себастиану.  
_"Из-за моего брата происходит куча неприятностей, тебе следовало бы знать!"_  
Единственное, что меня огорчало на самом деле, было то, что Дэниель расстроился из-за того, что устроил Купер. Я чувствовал немного и свою вину: в конце концов, это я пригласил его в Нью-Йорк. И я привёл его в паб. И я, в общем-то, мог треснуть чем-нибудь тяжёлым и, по возможности, острым по бестолковой башке моего лучшего друга, как только те двое начали так бесстыдно флиртовать как ни в чём ни бывало. Так уж мой брат был устроен, и я уже опустил руки: он заигрывал со всем, что дышит. Он был натуралом, но не пренебрегал обществом симпатичных парней. И Себастиан был как раз его типом. А тому только и нужен был повод, чтобы применить на практике свои способности соблазнителя... и мой брат идеально подходил. Одна неприятность: посреди всего этого безобразия оказался бедный Дэниель, который уж точно не заслуживал подобного отношения. Вероятно, Себастиан повёл себя так не специально – мне не хотелось думать, что он сознательно заставил страдать своего Дэна – но должен был признать, что иногда он перебарщивал, совершенно не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Он был слишком импульсивен, а, может, просто слишком привязан к своим старым привычкам жеребца-одиночки.  
_"Да уж... но Дэниель закрылся в нашей спальне и меня не пускает."_  
Я удивлённо вылупился, в то время как маленький Купер – пёс, не мой брат – активно вилял хвостиком у моих ног, так что мне пришлось отправиться на кухню дать ему поесть. Мой же брат всё это время продолжал мне рассказывать о своём последнем успехе в кино. Успехе, который, как я представлял, неожиданно оказался бы фиаско, и который бы в результате исключили даже из программы.  
_"Мне жаль говорить тебе такое, Бас... но этот бедолага не так уж неправ!"_  
Я насыпал щедрую порцию сухого корма в яркую миску – этот пёс всерьёз начинал есть больше меня, что было почти невероятно, учитывая мою прочную репутацию великого обжоры – и поставил её в углу. Купер моментально уткнулся мордой в миску, опустошая её в рекордные сроки с весьма довольным видом.  
_"Нет, Блейн... видимо, ты не понял всей тяжести ситуации. Он заперся в спальне... НА КЛЮЧ!"_  
Я усмехнулся, ставя ментальную пометку выразить моё восхищение Дэниелю как-нибудь потом. Когда хотел, он мог проявить тот ещё норов. Он умел поставить на колени самого Себастиана Смайта. Это нешуточная заслуга перед человечеством.  
_"На твоём месте, я бы начал придумывать способ заслужить его прощения. И даже не думай устроить там стриптиз или ещё какую хрень, связанную с сексом. Дэниелю сейчас нужен **Себастиан** , а не только его тело!"_  
Я сильно сомневался, что мой друг прислушался бы ко мне, но попытаться стоило.  
– Ну что ж, шустрик... думаю, я наговорил даже слишком много на сегодня, пора дать отдохнуть моим голосовым связкам! – объявил Купер, заключая свой очередной звёздный монолог. Я облегчённо улыбнулся, а мои несчастные уши возликовали.  
– Хорошо, тогда... где предпочитаешь спать? Здесь, на диване, или на кровати со мной и собакой? – решил поиздеваться я. Мой брат потрясённо глянул на щенка, бодро лающего на его шнурок.  
– Оно спит вместе с тобой? – вопросил он, выразительно прикладывая руку к сердцу, в лучших традициях немого кино.  
– Конечно... мы и так проводим в разлуке большую часть дня. Хоть ночью-то мы должны быть рядом! – заявил я невозмутимо, забавляясь его преувеличенной реакцией.  
– В таком случае, диван подойдёт как нельзя лучше... – проворчал он, недовольно почёсывая щёку. Удовлетворённый, я направился в спальню, чтобы принести ему пару чистых простыней и подушку. Чтобы найти их, мне пришлось забраться практически на шкаф, рискуя сломать себе шею. Ещё не хватало по его вине попасть в больницу.  
Мобильник пискнул, объявляя о поступлении нового сообщения. Себастиан капитулировал?  
_"По-твоему, это нормально, что этот идиот, твой друг, во всё горло распевает в коридоре "Sorry seems to be the hardest word*"?"_  
Я округлил глаза и проверил имя отправителя. Естественно, на этот раз речь шла не о Себастиане, а о Дэниеле и... какого дьявола там учудил этот придурок?  
_"Думаю, это его своеобразный способ попросить у тебя прощения :)"_  
Я покачал головой, набирая новое сообщение Себастиану.  
_"Sorry seems to be the hardest word? Себастиан... серьёзно?"_  
Мне так и представлялась вся сцена: двое, разделённые деревянной дверью. Один распевает Элтона Джона, другой пытается удержаться, чтобы не распахнуть эту дверь, не наброситься на него и простить... лишь бы он заткнулся.  
_"Ну, это не действует. Так что скажи ему прекратить!"_  
О чём и речь!  
_"Почему бы тебе самому не сказать ему? Вы под одной крышей, Дэн... достаточно повысить немного голос, и он тебя услышит!"_  
И одновременно пришёл ответ от Себастиана.  
_"Ты сам мне сказал найти способ заслужить прощения, не включающий сексуальных авансов!"_  
Теперь я ещё и виноват? Не успел я ответить, как телефон пискнул снова.   
_"Он не заслуживает. Тем более слышать, как я умоляю его прекратить. Так что, Блейн... прошу тебя!"_  
Вот чёрт... я оказался крайним. В чем-то, к чему имел весьма отдалённое отношение. Конечно, я был ответственен за то, что Купер явился в паб со мной, но в остальном это всё была вина Себастиана.  
_"Сделай так, Бас... сейчас перестань доставать его этими жалобными песнопениями. Пожелай ему спокойной ночи и ступай спать в мою комнату. Завтра утром приготовь ему завтрак и предложи подвезти до работы. Короче: веди себя как примерный жених. И сделай одолжение обществу... обнови репертуар!"_  
Не прошло и десяти секунд, как новое сообщение от Дэниеля появилось на экране.  
_"Спасибо :)"_  
Удивлённый и довольный, я ответил:  
_"Он замолчал?"_  
Себастиан меня послушал?  
_"Точно..."_  
Ммм... однако... а я всё-таки молодец. Но что меня беспокоило в этот момент больше всего, так это тот факт, что мой друг мне ещё не ответил. Он что, обиделся? Боже, Себастиан в депрессии, это было нечто жуткое и отвратительное.  
_"Бас?"_  
В этот раз ответ был мгновенным и кратким. Как выстрел.  
_"Что?"_  
Ну вот, он явно злился.  
_"Я тобой горжусь :)"_  
Может, комплименты помогли бы поднять ему настроение...  
_" Поговорим завтра, Би... и скажи своему братцу, что хоть он и сказочный красавец, но остаётся всё той же невероятной сволочью. Со всем моим уважением!"_  
Я усмехнулся, оставляя мобильник на тумбочке подзаряжаться и, захватив простыни, вернулся в гостиную. Непонятно откуда донёсся чей-то приглушённый голос, а мой брат, казалось, исчез. Решил вернуться в Калифорнию? На его вкус, он натворил достаточно бед?  
– Купер? Куда ты пропал? – позвал я его, но в ответ получил только громкое "гав" щенка, что меня рассмешило. Оставляя простыни и подушку на диване, я заметил, что балконная дверь была открыта и, выйдя на террасу, нашёл его.  
– Ах, вот ты где! – воскликнул я, приближаясь. Он повернулся и посмотрел на меня с каким-то странным выражением... смесью довольства и веселья.  
Почему-то он снова обнял меня, чуть приподнимая над полом.  
– Как я рад, что ты пригласил меня к себе, Блейн! – сказал мой брат, поглаживая меня по спине.  
_Блейн?.._  
– Эмм... добро пожаловать... – ответил я озадаченно, удивлённый очередной переменой его настроения. Он был ещё хуже Себастиана в этом смысле.  
– Но сейчас... лучше нам пойти в постель. У нас был бурный вечер! – выдал он, непонятно чему посмеиваясь на последней фразе. Я отстранился, пристально на него глядя.  
– Да... особенно у меня! – сказал я, и он рассмеялся сильнее. Потом подмигнул мне и исчез в гостиной. Я остался там на несколько секунд, ощущая себя совершенно без сил. Окей, это был чересчур длинный и сложный день, так что нечего было удивляться, если под конец у меня сложилось впечатление, будто мой брат взялся флиртовать даже со мной, верно? Я просто устал, вот и всё. Со вздохом я тоже зашёл внутрь и, пожелав спокойной ночи Куперу-старшему, взял на руки маленького Купера и потащился в спальню. Там я медленно разделся и рухнул трупом на простыни. С некоторых пор мои Нью-Йоркские дни казались значительно длиннее. Три работы, новая квартира, благотворительный вечер, чек на тридцать тысяч долларов...  
_Боже, это ведь правда..._  
Вдруг я рывком сел, словно ужаленный, чуть не уронив на пол щенка, который на меня обиженно тявкнул.  
_А куда делся Курт?_ _

_______________  
*That sorry seems to be the hardest word – Тяжелей "Прости" слова нет..., строчка из одноименной песни Элтона Джона._


	16. Чёрный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 2 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:48 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

За все пять лет, что я проработал в агентстве Ченга, никогда ещё до этого дня я не возвращался домой так поздно. Была почти полночь, и я устал до смерти. У меня болело буквально всё, каждый мускул, даже те, о существовании которых я и не догадывался. Моего шефа лихорадило по поводу скорого выпуска каталога Осень-Зима, и, естественно, он задержал меня после работы, чтобы всё закончить. Слава Богу, мне хватило ума заручиться помощью одной сотрудницы, а то бы мне было точно не выжить, даже под действием наркотиков.  
И вот, наконец, после четырнадцати – почти пятнадцати – часов, как я вышел из дома и когда меня уже тошнило от всего и ото всех, мне удалось вернуться в моё стойло. Меня практически трясло от раздражения. Хватило бы любой мелочи, чтобы вывести меня из себя, словно я был женщиной с ПМС.  
Тяжко вздохнув, я вышел из лифта и на мгновение, единственное мгновение за весь грёбанный день, ощутил необъяснимое желание улыбнуться. Наплевать на всё: на коллекцию, на моделей, на Ченга, на мой воображаемый цикл и просто... улыбнуться. Потому что на моей двери, уже по традиции, красовался ярко-зелёный стикер.  
_О Господи, Блейн..._  
Я быстро сорвал его, погладив знакомый аккуратный почерк, и жадно прочёл:  
_"Курт, держись крепче, потому что у меня есть потрясающая новость. Сегодня утром я оставил двухнедельное предупреждение в пекарне и в супермаркете – работу в пабе оставляю за собой, я же не дурак :) – так что я почти официально самый счастливый парень на Земле. И это всё твоя заслуга! Что скажешь, отпразднуем вечером? Если вернёшься рано, заходи в паб, можем выпить что-нибудь там... или, если тебе удобнее, увидимся, когда я вернусь домой. Жду твоего ответного стикера. Пока. Целую, Би. ;)"_  
Я умилённо улыбнулся, испытывая глубокую гордость за него. Я так и думал, что, получив такие деньги, после начального шока, он наверняка решил бы оставить две работы, которые разрушали его физически. И легко было догадаться, что от выступлений в пабе Пака он бы ни за что не отказался. Он правильно поступил, и я им гордился.  
_Поцелуй... поцелуй... он оставил мне поцелуй..._  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, я отпер дверь, готовый кинуть вещи и сразу же метнуться к нему. Однако быстрый взгляд на часы меня остановил. Боже ж ты мой, без десяти минут полночь! А если он уже отправился спать, устав меня дожидаться? Несомненно, домой он уже пришёл: кажется, я видел его мото, припаркованный неподалёку от подъезда. И, конечно, он видел свой стикер, ещё приклеенный к моей двери, из чего следовало, что я ещё не вернулся. Но мог ли я беспокоить его в такое позднее время? Тот факт, что мы провели ночь вместе – от одной мысли у меня мурашки по спине забегали табунами – давал мне на это право?  
Тогда я решил выяснить, не спал ли он ещё, вышел на балкон и ненавязчиво перегнулся через ограждение, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Свет в гостиной оказался включённым, и, несмотря на закрытую дверь террасы, ясно слышался чей-то голос. У него были гости? Я приблизился, чтобы разглядеть получше, но как раз в этот момент дверь на балкон открылась, заставив меня вздрогнуть.  
_Вот он..._  
Улыбка, которой я собирался встретить моего соседа, завяла прежде, чем успела расцвести. Это был не Блейн. Передо мной стоял высокий парень с красивой фигурой, каштановыми ухоженными волосами, светлыми глазами и полными, чётко очерченными губами. Одним словом: великолепный. Без видимых на то причин, ноги мои подкосились, и мне пришлось сильнее вцепиться в ограждение, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Незнакомец – нечто вроде греческого божества – пару секунд полюбовался видом Нью-Йорка, запустив руки в карманы своих джинс в облипочку. Кто он такой и почему находился в квартире Блейна в этот час?  
Вдруг он обернулся, как если бы почувствовал мой взгляд, и удивлённо уставился на меня.  
– Привет! – произнёс он. Даже его голос казался идеальным и гармоничным. Сердце у меня в груди затрепыхалось как сумасшедшее, опять-таки по неясным причинам.  
– Ты друг Блейна, не так ли? – спросил он, повернувшись ко мне, словно чтобы продемонстрировать, что и с этого ракурса он красив, как Бог, и горд этим. Мне пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на его словах. Итак, что он там спросил? Являемся ли мы с Блейном друзьями... ммм... отличный вопрос.  
_Какие мы к чёрту друзья... я и он... мы позавчера занимались любовью, так что... никакие мы не друзья..._  
– Да, – прошептал я с трудом, удивляясь, как слабо прозвучал мой голос. Он почему-то улыбнулся.  
– Странно... он мне о тебе не говорил! – нахально заявил он, усмехаясь. Он что, надо мной смеялся? И чего я тут застыл, как какое-то беспозвоночное, пока этот идиот издевался надо мной?  
– Правда... мы с ним не слишком много говорили сегодня вечером, если подумать! – и красавчик с каким-то странным выражением кивнул в сторону квартиры, лукаво ухмыляясь, будто хотел дать мне понять что-то.  
– Но если ты его искал, я могу позвать. Он наверняка будет рад сделать перерыв, прежде чем продолжить! – добавил он самодовольно. Сделать перерыв, прежде чем продолжить?  
_Нет, не может быть..._  
– Ты язык проглотил? – спросил он, забавляясь моим ступором. Я чувствовал себя странно. Внезапно я ощутил слабость, словно все силы разом меня покинули, и я потерял контроль над собственным телом. В ушах отдавалось приглушённое, словно издалека, биение моего сердца. Руки, вцепившиеся в ограду, ныли: так сильно я их сжимал. Было больно... и не только поэтому. Единственное, что я мог делать, это продолжать смотреть в глаза этому самоуверенному нахалу, который, очевидно, знал что-то больше меня, и что медленно, но неотвратимо, становилось мне всё более ясным.  
– Купер? Куда ты пропал? – внезапно голос Блейна и последовавший за ним лай собаки заставили меня вздрогнуть, и, в панике, я повернул голову в сторону двери на балкон. Я был в ужасе от того, что вот сейчас он выйдет и присоединится к своему приятелю, чтобы продолжить... ну, что они там собирались продолжить, прямо у меня на глазах. Выдержал бы я ещё и это?  
Собрав остатки сил, я убрал руки с ограды и, сделав пару шагов назад, спрятался в тени.  
– Ах вот ты где! – на этот раз голос Блейна – и почему упоминание о нём было сейчас таким болезненным? – раздался совсем близко, и на мгновение я испугался, что был недостаточно расторопен, и он мог меня заметить. Но, подглядывая из моего уголка, я должен был констатировать, что объектом его внимания был вовсе не я, а тот наглый красавчик, в этот самый момент стиснувший его в своих объятиях. Сколько ещё испытаний могло перенести мое бедное сердце? Невольно мне вспомнилось наше объятие тем утром, когда я вручил ему чек... Значит, такой процедуре следовал Блейн? Обнимал всех парней, с которыми спал? Приглашал их к себе, занимался сексом, может, так же нежно улыбался? В этом был его секрет?  
– Как я рад, что ты пригласил меня к себе, Блейн! – прошелестел парень, всё ещё держа его в своих объятиях. Я закрыл рот ладонью, испугавшись собственного участившегося дыхания. Что это со мной? Может, я ещё заплачу теперь? Из-за него? Из-за этой бездушной скотины, единственной целью которого с самого начала было затащить меня в постель? И я ведь ещё изменил Дэвиду с ним! Каким же я был дураком! Даже на мгновение поверил, что...  
Голос незнакомца послышался, казалось, прямо над моим ухом, словно специально, чтобы довести меня до белого каления.  
– Но сейчас... лучше нам пойти в постель. У нас был бурный вечер! – выдал он, усмехаясь, и для меня это стало последней каплей, после чего я решил уйти к себе, чтобы не сорваться и не запустить каким-нибудь цветочным горшком в голову обоим.  
Гневно пыхтя и со слезами на глазах я протопал до ванной, где яростно хлопнул дверью, тут же прислонившись к ней, сползая на пол и уже не сдерживая рыданий. Это всё от злости, без сомнений. Тот незнакомец ясно дал мне понять, что они с Блейном собирались провести ночь вместе, вероятно, после того, как уже провели часть дня за аналогичными занятиями. А от себя в тот момент я добавлял то, что это происходило всего через день после того, как он был со мной. То есть, он привёл другого парня к себе домой, в ту же постель, не пожелав даже хоть как-то скрыть это от меня или хотя бы подождать ещё несколько дней.  
_И что ты так завёлся, Курт? Чего ты, собственно, ожидал?.._  
И потом, какой был смысл оставлять мне этот стикер на двери, приглашая меня, к тому же, к себе, чтобы отпраздновать, когда он прекрасно знал, что будет с другим парнем? Возможно, не получив ответа от меня, он решил найти себе другую компанию. Может... я его неправильно оценил, и он вовсе не был тем милым и искренним парнем, к которому я так по-глупому привязался, а просто коллекционером, который тащил к себе в постель любого, кто попадётся в его ловушку. И всё было рассчитано: улыбки, взгляды, слова. А потом та проклятая ночь после благотворительной вечеринки.  
_Подумать только, для меня она была лучшей за последние шесть лет..._  
Собравшись с духом, я поднялся с пола и, навалившись на раковину, ополоснул лицо, намеренно избегая глядеть в зеркало. То, что я мог в нём увидеть, наверняка бы мне не понравилось, так что лучше было не подвергать себя новым огорчениям. Всё ещё всхлипывая по инерции, я направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться в пижаму. У меня даже голод прошёл, хотя за весь день я съел один йогурт во время обеда и... и всё. Тем не менее я чувствовал, что если бы осмелился проглотить даже маленький кусочек яблока, он бы тут же оказался в унитазе вместе со всем желудочным соком, до последней капли. Так что уж лучше было оставаться с пустым желудком... всё равно мои сердце и мозг уже находились в таком же положении.  
Пересекая гостиную, я наткнулся взглядом на его стикер, лежащий на моём столе, и меня захлестнула новая волна гнева. Я схватил блок моих разноцветных листков.  
_Господи... подумать только, я ещё и новый блок стикеров ему купил..._  
Кипя от злости, я написал ответ, с силой нажимая на ручку и подчёркивая написанное дважды. Мне хотелось, чтобы он проникся содержанием, и, как бы по-детски это ни выглядело, в тот момент мне это казалось единственным способом. Когда результат меня удовлетворил, я сбегал приклеить его – криво и не совсем по центру – на его дверь.  
Дома я поспешил забраться в постель, чувствуя, что, едва злость затихла, слёзы снова подступили к глазам. Я накрыл голову подушкой, чтобы заглушить жалобные всхлипывания, которые даже мне самому было противно слышать. Это разочарование под занавес было совершенно лишним для меня. Мир рухнул мне на плечи, а я, хоть и должен был, по идее, ожидать чего-то подобного, не успел отскочить. И вот лежу, раздавленный. Но самым худшим было осознание того, что я не имел ни малейшего права обижаться или злиться на него. Мы не состояли в отношениях – то есть, я – да, но не с ним! – и, следовательно, он был вправе приводить к себе домой кого и когда пожелал бы. Но в тот момент это обстоятельство казалось мне маловажным, и я не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме собственного разочарования и хитрых глаз того проклятого красавца. И я-то уж точно не мог соперничать с таким, как он.  
Прижав к груди подушку, я только надеялся, что сумею поскорее провалиться в сон, потому что это было единственным, в чём я действительно нуждался.  
_У меня был адский день, но, благодаря тебе, Блейн, я понял, что это ничто, по сравнению с тем, через что меня заставил пройти ты, за каких-то тридцать минут..._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 3 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 10:13 (ВТОРНИК)**

Этот день был, без сомнения, одним из самых тяжёлых, которые когда-либо выпадали на мою долю. Мне никак не удавалось сосредоточиться ни на чём, я был раздражителен и несдержан, и даже элементарные вещи, как, например, отправить е–мэйл моделям, чтобы подтвердить их участие в завтрашней фотосессии, казалось мне сложным. Мистер Ченг уже дважды сделал мне замечание, и я пролил свой обожаемый кофе на платье одной модели, которая потом с полчаса выкрикивала ругательства в мой адрес.  
Посему я предпочёл спрятаться в своём кабинете на одном из верхних этажей, чтобы избежать любого, кто мог бы покуситься на моё и без того нестабильное психическое равновесие. Но, естественно...  
– Вот и ты, наконец... я ищу тебя целый день! – радостный голос Сантаны раздражающе зазвенел у меня в ушах, и я чуть не сломал ручку, сжав её с силой в руке.  
– Ты меня избегаешь? – пошутила она, непринуждённо садясь прямо на письменный стол рядом с моей рукой, подвергая испытанию моё терпение.  
– Нет, Сантана... если ты не заметила, я тут работаю! Мне некогда играть в прятки! – заявил я, вырывая из-под её попы лист, на который она уселась. Я буквально кожей ощутил её взгляд на затылке, но удержался от инстинктивного порыва поднять глаза.  
– Курт... что случилось? – спросила она после продолжительного молчания. Я зажмурился, подавляя раздражённый стон.  
_Прошу тебя, Сантана... уходи..._  
– Нет! – произнёс я ядовитым тоном, мучая ни в чём не повинную мышку, чтобы не сорваться на подруге. Прошло несколько секунд в тишине, прежде чем её рука нежно прикоснулась к моей щеке. Я немедленно отдёрнулся.  
– Курт...  
– Сантана, я действительно очень занят сейчас... ты не могла бы... – наконец, я поднял глаза, встречая её взгляд, полный искреннего беспокойства. Она пристально смотрела на меня, не решаясь, как поступить, но, в конце концов, встала со стола и вышла. Мне было безумно жаль обращаться с ней таким образом, она ничем этого не заслужила, но момент для беседы по душам она выбрала самый неподходящий. Мне и правда хотелось бы спросить, всё ли было у неё в порядке, чем она была занята на этой неделе, и, главное, позвонила ли она Бриттани, официантке из паба, и, если да, на чём они сошлись. И я мог бы спросить её обо всём этом, если бы не был таким нервным и раздражительным. Поэтому я предпочёл выставить её. Ради сохранности её и своего психического и ментального здоровья и чтобы не наговорить вещей, которых на самом деле не думаю и о которых неизбежно сразу же пожалею.  
Вздохнув, я вернулся к своим мейлам, бросая усталый взгляд на настенные часы, которые показывали всего лишь половину одиннадцатого. Рабочий день был ещё чертовски длинным.  
Приготовившись набрать очередной стандартный текст для следующей безмозглой красотки, я услышал осторожный стук в мою дверь и аж зарычал от злости.  
– Да что ж такое... какого дьявола вам всем надо от меня сегодня? – выпалил я, поворачиваясь к двери, и на мгновение у меня, что называется, в зобу дыханье спёрло. Я ожидал увидеть кого угодно, да хоть Санта Клауса... кого угодно, но только не _его_.  
После секундного изумления, меня накрыло волной самой что ни на есть чёрной злобы.  
– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – напал я на него, мгновенно заливаясь краской, потому что... проклятье, невзирая на мой гнев к нему, он оставался совершенно великолепным. Гораздо лучше того незнакомца на его балконе.  
– И тебе доброе утро! – пробормотал он, удивлённо выгнув бровь. Я отвёл взгляд от его золотистых глаз, потому что они действовали на меня исключительно дестабилизирующе, и принудил себя глядеть на экран компьютера.  
– И до сих пор оно таким не было, а теперь и подавно! – заявил я, притворяясь крайне занятым. На самом же деле, я не обращал ни малейшего внимания на страничку с письмом. Просто мне нужно было глядеть на что угодно, кроме его глаз. Однако, возможно, если бы я обратил чуть больше внимания на него, то смог бы раньше заметить движение слева от меня и то, как он положил руку на стол рядом с моей.  
– Ты не мог бы объяснить мне это? – спросил он на одном дыхании, двумя пальцами пододвигая ко мне мой оранжевый стикер.  
– Что я должен тебе объяснять? Сам не видишь... это стикер! – озвучил я очевидное, подавляя в себе желание дать ему пощёчину.  
– Ну, это я вижу. Я только хотел бы понять, почему вместо обычного "привет" здесь написано "иди на хуй", – пояснил он озадаченно. В этот момент я сам перед собой мысленно рассыпался в комплиментах. Какая эффектная фраза! Коротко и просто. Практически идеально.  
– Я не должен давать тебе никаких объяснений! – ответил я, поднимаясь со стула, потому что его близость становилась невыносимой.  
– Почему вчера вечером ты не пришёл ко мне? Мы должны были отпраздновать! – ненавязчиво сменил тему он, выбивая меня из колеи. Несколько мгновений, делая вид, что ищу нечто важное в шкафу, я приходил в себя, а потом решил следовать его же методу. Чтобы избежать ответа на нежелательные вопросы, достаточно было умело изменить направление разговора.  
– Разве ты не должен быть сейчас на работе? – спросил я, швыряя на стол пару случайных каталогов, прихваченных в шкафу.   
– Я отпросился на пару часов...  
– А откуда ты узнал, где меня искать? – не сдавался я.  
– Я отправил смс Бриттани, а она... спросила у Сантаны...  
_Вот чёртова испанка... судя по всему, дела у них с блондинкой идут неплохо..._  
– Сколько хлопот! – проворчал я безразлично, приподняв бровь. Я практически опустошил шкаф, лишь бы чем-то занять руки. И теперь начал убирать каталоги обратно, выстраивая их по высоте.  
– Курт... ты не мог бы... остановиться на минутку и поговорить со мной? – спросил он слегка удивлённо, в то время как его глаза неуверенно блуждали по моему лицу. Я раздражённо зарычал.  
– Повторю тебе то, что уже сказал Сантане. Если ты сам не в состоянии разглядеть это, я очень занят сейчас и хотел бы, чтобы меня не отвлекали! – рявкнул я, чувствуя, как краснею от злости. Я сильно надеялся, что его реакция будет такой же, как и реакция моей подруги, то есть, что он просто развернётся и уйдёт. Хорошо бы ещё, чтобы он сменил квартиру и вернулся к своему драгоценному Себастиану.  
_Он-то тебе чем не угодил?.._  
Но, естественно, что-то пошло не так, как мне хотелось бы, и я ощутил его железную хватку на своём предплечье. Очередной каталог выскользнул у меня из рук, и десятки бумаг и фотографий рассыпались по полу. Я поднял глаза и встретился с его. Плохое решение... просто никуда не годное!  
– Какого дьявола тебе от меня надо, Блейн? – заорал я, не в силах больше сдерживаться, несмотря на его пристальный взгляд. В ответ на эту мою фразу, он слегка распахнул глаза и немного ослабил хватку.  
– Что происходит, Курт? Зачем... ты так со мной?.. – прошептал он ошарашенно. Я невольно вздрогнул под этим взглядом и рванул на себя руку, желая освободиться.  
– Ты ещё смеешь спрашивать меня, что происходит... это просто абсурд!  
– Я... я не понимаю! – добавил он, опуская руки.  
– Спроси твоего приятеля. Может, он сумеет объяснить тебе лучше, чем я! – воскликнул я ядовито, нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать упавшие бумаги.  
– Приятель? Какой приятель? – переспросил он непонимающе. Я злобно фыркнул.   
– Тот, что вчера вечером был у тебя дома... на балконе... и который хвалился тем, какой чудесный вечер вы провели вместе и тем, что за чудесным вечером последовала бы не менее чудесная ночь!.. _Тот_ парень, Блейн! – объяснил я, поднявшись на ноги и яростно тыкая ему пальцем в грудь. Он побледнел, уставившись на меня неподвижным взглядом, понимая, вероятно, наконец, что я узнал правду. После небольшой паузы он спросил меня, заикаясь:  
– Ч-что он... им-менно... сказал теб-бе?  
– У меня нет ни малейшего желания пересказывать тебе слово в слово то, что он мне сказал. Тебе довольно будет знать, что, благодаря тебе, я провёл худшую ночь в моей жизни, и что ты даже заставил меня испытывать стыд из-за того, что я изменил своему парню! Так что мои поздравления, Блейн, серьёзно. У тебя всё отлично получилось, как ты и задумал... Но теперь не надейся, что я ещё попадусь в твою ловушку, потому что, уверяю тебя, с этого момента я не собираюсь иметь с тобой ничего общего! – заключил я. Он продолжал неподвижно стоять, не произнося ни слова, с широко раскрытыми глазами и болезненной бледностью на лице. Если бы я не был так зол на него, я бы непременно проверил, дышит ли он вообще, потому что с виду казалось, что он в шоке. Я решил, что разговор окончен, и ему следует немедленно убраться.  
– Теперь, если тебя не затруднит... мне нужно работать, – процедил я сухо. – И закрой за собой дверь!  
Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл, после чего бросил на меня странный взгляд, который я не сумел интерпретировать, но, на моё счастье, прислушался к просьбе, поскольку медленно направился к выходу. Однако, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он ещё раз посмотрел на меня, и от этого взгляда меня словно током тряхнуло.  
_Боже мой... его глаза..._  
Только звук захлопнувшейся двери заставил меня вздрогнуть и очнуться. Я окинул взглядом комнату: пол, заваленный листами бумаги, стол, заполненный ненужными каталогами... Без сил я рухнул на стул, запуская руки в волосы, снова со слезами, подступившими к глазам. А оранжевый стикер, всё ещё лежавший рядом с моим локтем, кричал:  
_"Иди на хуй!"_


	17. Когда Нью-Йорк становится твоим лучшим советчиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 3 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 20:34 (ВТОРНИК)**

– Ну, давай же, глупое яйцо... ты поджаришься когда-нибудь? – да, я воевал со сковородкой, размахивая вилкой, словно мечом! Наконец, после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня, мой желудок взбунтовался, и голод возобладал над всем прочим. Конечно, ни на какие кулинарные изыски рассчитывать не приходилось, но, по крайней мере, с несчастной глазуньей я надеялся справиться.  
И вот, посреди моей вербальной баталии с яйцом, мой компьютер, стоявший на кухонном столе, издал трель. Я подошёл полюбопытствовать, что происходит, и с удивлением обнаружил открытый Рейчел Берри диалог в чате Фейсбука. Какой смысл посылать мне сообщение через Фейсбук, когда нас разделяет всего лишь один лестничный пролёт?  
– Ты больше не злишься?  
Я был озадачен и порядком раздражён.  
– О чём ты?  
– Не изображай невинность, Хаммел... я недавно встретила Тину, и она мне рассказала, что утром ты её чуть не поколотил сумкой только за то, что она посмела спросить тебя, как дела...  
_Боже ж ты мой... какие мы все чувствительные!_  
– У твоей подруги никогда не бывает плохих дней?  
– Со всеми случается, наверное...  
– Вот именно.  
– Ладно... что тебя так беспокоит, Курт Хаммел?  
– Ничего!  
– Курт!  
– Рейчел!  
– Смелее... не заставляй умолять тебя!  
Тут мне в нос ударил резкий запах горелого, и я подскочил, как ошпаренный. Сковородка была вся в дыму, а моя вожделенная яичница – на самом деле, весь мой ужин – обуглилась. Шипя сквозь зубы проклятья, я выключил огонь и швырнул сковороду вместе с содержимым в мусорное ведро.  
– Надеюсь, ты довольна теперь... у меня только что из-за тебя сгорел ужин!  
– Ох... мне так жаль...  
– Это минимум!  
– Если бы я была дома, пригласила бы тебя к себе и накормила бы от пуза, чтобы заслужить твоего прощения... но...  
– Но?  
– Я у Финна!  
_Ох, бесподобно! Только мне и не хватало, как наблюдать за любовной идиллией подруги._   
– Лиа сильно хотела его повидать, так что...  
– Отлично!  
Мне даже не удавалось порадоваться за моих подруг. Сантана, кажется, нашла общий язык с девушкой своей мечты, Рейчел демонстрировала, наконец-то, некоторое доверие к мужчине. А я, как самый отвратительный друг, только и делал, что раздражённо фыркал! Ну, допустим, я в печали, но огрызаться ещё и на неё – это уже слишком. Я вздохнул и поспешил добавить:  
– Ты у Финна... перед включённым компьютером... переписываешься со мной? В этом нет никакого смысла, Берри!  
– Они с Лией слишком заняты просмотром Русалочки, чтобы обращать на меня внимание...  
– Вот ведь...  
– А у меня есть друг, у которого проблемы и которому необходима моя помощь! :)  
– Я тебя не понимаю.  
– Кууууууууурт... прекращай! Мне встать на колени, чтобы вытянуть из тебя правду?  
– Нет!  
– Тогда, просто скажи мне... сейчас! Притворись, что я рядом с тобой!  
– Поверь мне, Рейчел... если бы ты была сейчас рядом со мной, я бы тебя поколотил, просто... потому что мне нужно поколотить хоть кого-то!  
– Ммм... даже так?  
– Я бы на твоём месте не проверял!  
– Ладно... ситуация серьёзней, чем я думала... посмотрим... ммм... в этом замешан Дэвид?  
_Я знал. Это было лишь вопросом времени._  
– По-твоему, все мои проблемы обязательно должны быть связаны с ним?  
– А они связаны с ним?  
Я фыркнул, помотав головой.  
– Нет... на этот раз нет.  
– Мммм... Блейн?  
Я изумлённо уставился на экран. Как, позвольте вас спросить, ей удалось попасть в цель со второй попытки? У этой девушки точно паранормальные способности. Закусив губу, я постучал по клавишам, не в состоянии найти подходящие слова. Мне нужно было срочно решить, быть ли с ней откровенным и рассказать всю историю или проигнорировать её, отмазавшись фразой типа "О, боже, умираю с голода!", и позволить ей вернуться к играм в счастливую семейку с Лией и Финном. Окей... это было слишком ядовито даже для меня.  
– Твоё затянувшееся молчание более чем красноречиво!  
– Тогда тебе придётся довольствоваться этим, потому что я ничего другого тебе не скажу!  
– Что вы натворили? Вы попались в силки страстной любви... и что случилось потом?  
– Случилось то, что он приволок к себе домой другого парня... всего лишь через день после того, как был со мной!  
Мне бы хотелось нажать на кнопку, чтобы уничтожить всю фразу, правда. И в первый момент моё намерение было именно таким, но не знаю, злость или желание поговорить с кем-то, заставило меня отправить сообщение, и фраза появилась на экране перед глазами Рейчел. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать и прикрыл глаза рукой. Оставалось ждать её реакции.  
– Надеюсь, ты шутишь!  
– Нет... по-твоему, я в состоянии шутить подобным образом?  
– Не думаю... то есть... он казался... таким...  
– Да уж...  
– Ну, если он на самом деле так поступил, у тебя нет ни малейшего права на него обижаться!  
– Окей... сделаю вид, что не видел последней фразы, чтобы не позволить этому недоразумению разрушить нашу дружбу.  
– Я серьёзно, Курт! Как, по-твоему, он мог себя почувствовать на следующий день, осознав, что, в конечном счёте, ты переспал с ним, будучи в отношениях с другим? Ты сделал из него своего любовника... это не слишком красиво!  
Я выпучил глаза в полном ступоре. Я сделал из него... своего любовника? Какого дьявола...  
– Какого дьявола, Рейчел, его никто не принуждал!  
– Я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю, успокойся. Просто постарайся взглянуть на всё и с его стороны. Может, он был зол на тебя, или...  
– Что?  
– Или он хотел всего лишь заставить тебя немного поревновать!  
Окей, это уже слишком. Рейчел и её инсинуации начинали меня утомлять. Я всё ещё был голоден, мои нервы были на пределе, я смертельно устал и не имел ни малейшего желания выслушивать что-либо ещё. Так что я приготовился набрать сообщение, чтобы закончить наш разговор, когда в дверь позвонили. Что она ещё удумала? Решила-таки подняться, чтобы добить меня лично?   
– Это ты? – написал я ей.  
– Я что? – ну, значит, нет...  
Я встал и отправился открывать. Я делал это со спокойным любопытством, поскольку знал, что в этот час Блейн находился в пабе. И если это была не Рейчел... кто ещё мог ко мне заявиться?  
– Привет! – произнёс неуверенный голос, как только дверь распахнулась. Я задохнулся и ухватился за дверной проём, чтобы не рухнуть. Это был тот самый незнакомец. Тот нахальный красавец, который проводил горячие ночки в доме Блейна. А сейчас он стоял прямо здесь, перед моей дверью, тогда как квартира Блейна стояла нараспашку за его спиной, из чего можно было заключить, что он оставался там и днём, вероятно, дожидаясь его возвращения вечером... Одет он был по-другому и смотрел на меня пристально и с каким-то странным любопытством. И от вида этой его красы неписанной я снова завёлся с пол-оборота.  
– Чего тебе?! – выстрелил я без предупреждения, и он вздрогнул, вероятно, не ожидая такого выпада от парня, который прошлым вечером "язык проглотил".  
– Поговорить с тобой, – не мудрствуя лукаво, ответил он. Поговорить со мной? Да, наглости ему не занимать...  
– Ну, а у меня нет времени на пустые разговоры! – проворчал я, приноравливаясь как следует хлопнуть дверью перед его носом, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль, но он оказался быстрее и остановил меня.  
– Нет, прошу тебя... подожди: это важно! – взмолился он с каким-то чудным, почти полоумным выражением, что взбесило меня ещё больше.  
– Чего ты ещё хочешь? Огласить передо мной резюме великолепной ночи, которую вы с Блейном провели вместе? Так мне не интересно! – рявкнул я, слегка наклонившись к нему. Вот проклятье, в ярком свете коридора его красота казалась ещё идеальней, нежели в полутьме на балконе. И я чувствовал себя всё более по-идиотски.  
– Нет, на самом деле... я пришёл, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения! – заявил он, смущённо почёсывая затылок. Я поражённо уставился на него, ничего не говоря, в ожидании продолжения.  
– Я чертовски скверно повёл себя с тобой прошлым вечером! – признал он, слегка улыбнувшись и немного покраснев.  
_Любовник Блейна... приносит мне извинения... серьёзно?_  
– Скверно? Ммм... я, откровенно говоря, выбрал бы другой термин! – съязвил я, вызвав у него усмешку.  
– Да, знаю... поэтому я и пришёл к тебе. Чтобы извиниться!  
– Ну, я не знаю, что мне делать с твоими извинениями, так что, если ты не против... – я попытался снова захлопнуть перед ним дверь, но на этот раз хватило его слов, чтобы остановить меня.  
– Курт... пожалуйста! – воскликнул он. Я гневно упёрся взглядом прямо ему в глаза, кровь в моих венах закипала, а пульс участился. Эта сучка... назвала меня по имени? Да как он мог себе позволить? Кто ему дал такое право? Но, прежде всего... откуда он его узнал? От Блейна? Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье! Ну, уж этого я ему не спущу!  
– Чего тебе от меня надо, а? Тебе показалось недостаточным поиздеваться надо мной вчера вечером? Ты что, серьёзно рассчитываешь, что я сейчас буду тут опять молча стоять и выслушивать тебя? – я уже орал, наплевав на приличное поведение и на правила кондоминиума. Всё равно Рейчел была занята с Финном, у Тины ещё не прошёл испуг от моей агрессивной реакции сегодняшним утром и она слова бы мне не сказала, стреляй я хоть из пушки; супруги Шустер были в отъезде, а Абрамс... уж точно не стал бы заморачиваться из-за лёгкого шума.  
_И пусть меня теперь засудят... насрать!.._  
– Но то, что я должен сказать тебе – важно! – попытался он оправдаться, размахивая руками. Я зарычал, готовый двинуть этой проклятой дверью ему в лицо и, если повезёт, сломать ему при этом нос. Интересно, будет ли после этого его ангельская мордашка всё такой же очаровательной? Кто знает, захотел бы Блейн после этого разделить с ним ложе?  
– Ну... а мне наплевать! – заявил я, ухмыляясь с сарказмом. С меня достаточно. Он должен был оставить меня в покое. Он и его приятель. Они должны были прекратить надоедать мне и пытаться потом...  
– Блейн – мой брат! – выпалил он быстро, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Я поперхнулся воздухом.  
– Чт-то? – Что. Сказал. Незнакомый. Красавчик?  
– Я и Блейн – мы братья. Я... Купер! – объяснил он мне уже спокойнее. Моё сердце перешло в какой-то странный режим. Не быстрый, но и не размеренный. Скорее... переменчивый. И мой мозг отказывался обрабатывать информацию. Вот чёрт, не может быть... этот парень – не любовник Блейна? Этот парень... его брат? Купер?  
– Он не говорил тебе обо мне? – спросил он, наивно пожимая плечами, но я его больше не слушал. Моё воображение только что подкинуло мне бис вчерашней сцены на балконе.  
Я на своей террасе разговариваю... точнее, слушаю двусмысленные слова этого явно издевающегося надо мной индивидуума, переполненный разочарованием. Внезапно, голос Блейна из глубины квартиры. "Купер? Куда ты делся?" – спрашивает он, и тут же – лай собаки. И, естественно, я решил, что он говорил с ним... со щенком. Я ни за что не мог бы подумать, что Блейн обращался к моему собеседнику, к... своему брату... "Как ты сказал, его имя?"... "Купер!"... "Купер?"... "Так зовут моего брата!"  
– Значит... он говорил обо мне, правда? – переспросил он, выводя меня из моего недолгого транса. Я рвано вздохнул, медленно, но верно осознавая ещё одну милую деталь...  
_Подумать только, ведь это я сам убедил Блейна пригласить его сюда..._  
– Да! – только и сумел выдохнуть я.  
– Отлично, тогда мне будет проще выполнить моё задание! – проговорил он с явным облегчением.  
– Но... ты... не можешь быть... – промямлил я всё ещё не в силах поверить этому. И проблема была не в том, что я не доверял ему, а, скорее, в том, что мне сложно было смириться с тем, что правда оказалась в действительности столь банальной.  
– Я могу показать тебе документ, если хочешь... смотри, у меня здесь где-то был... – и он полез в карманы джинс, но я его остановил.  
– Нет, нет... я тебе верю! – успокоил я его, почему-то заливаясь краской.  
– Замечательно! – он широко мне улыбнулся, и тогда я это увидел. Это было лучше любого документа: его улыбка была точной фотокопией улыбки Блейна. Обе были открытые, заразительные, искренние и, главное, настолько красивые, что невозможно было отвести глаза. И как я раньше не заметил? Я был так ослеплён злостью, что упустил такую очевидную деталь?  
– Просто... в этом нет никакого смысла... ты... ты заставил меня поверить, что вы двое... что ты и он... – бормотал я, тыкая в него пальцем не в состоянии сформулировать собственные мысли.   
– Вот... именно поэтому я сейчас и пришёл сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой! – снова пожал он плечами. Устало вздохнув, я закусил губу и прислонился к стенке.  
– Хорошо... тебе удалось завоевать моё внимание... слушаю тебя! – подбодрил я гостя. Мне на самом деле было чертовски любопытно узнать, наконец, правду. И мне нужно было услышать это от него.  
_Обманщик, раскрывающий собственные трюки..._  
– Мне не следовало вести себя так с тобой вчера вечером... я... увлёкся и, вроде как, наломал дров... – пробормотал он, смущённо морща нос. Вот вам, пожалуйста... ещё одно типичное выражение Блейна. Эти двое медленно начинали всё больше походить друг на друга в моих глазах.  
– Я лучше промолчу... продолжай! – я скрестил руки на груди, и он слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем заговорить снова.  
– Ну так вот... просто я увидел тебя там, на балконе... ты казался таким... взволнованным, и я предположил, что ты ожидал увидеть моего брата. Сам не знаю, как мне это пришло в голову! – объяснял он, говоря, казалось, больше с собой, чем со мной. – В тот момент мне это показалось... забавным. Мне захотелось, чтобы ты поверил, будто мой брат – этакий плейбой, постоянно таскающий к себе парней! – усмехнулся он сам себе, мотнув головой. Я попытался вглядеться получше в его черты, чтобы понять, было ли то, что он сказал, наконец-то, правдой. И по его глазам, уверенно глядящим в мои, я понял, что да... я мог ему верить.  
– Ну ещё бы не забавно! – заметил я с сарказмом. Откровенно говоря, я лично не находил в этом ровным счётом ничего забавного. Особенно когда думал о синяках под глазами из-за бессонной ночи и, ещё больше, о длинном списке ни в чём не повинных людей, которым не повезло сегодня попасться мне под горячую руку.   
– Но я даже не представлял, что между вами что-то есть... тогда бы я, конечно, себе такого не позволил! – поднял он руки перед собой, как бы защищаясь. Я уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами и густо покраснел. Что должна была означать эта фраза "я даже не представлял, что между вами что-то есть"? Потому что... между мной и Блейном... какого дьявола он ему рассказал?  
– Ч-что, прости? – он усмехнулся, заставляя меня покраснеть на тон ярче. Он что, опять решил надо мной посмеяться?  
– Боже, Блейн меня сегодня утром... уничтожил. В жизни не слышал, чтобы он так кричал... кстати, попроси, пожалуйста, прощения от моего имени у остальных соседей... они, наверное, перепугались! – он мотнул головой, поправляя упавшую на лоб прядь. Это выглядело столь эффектно, что я невольно сглотнул.  
– Он кричал? – спросил я потрясённо. Потому что, честно говоря... мне было сложно представить кричащего Блейна. Купер прыснул со смеху, видимо, ему тоже это казалось крайне странным.  
– Точно... чего он мне только не наговорил... но в сущности... думаю, я этого заслужил! – сморщился он. Что ж, и не поспоришь. Если подумать, это было действительно грязно, вне зависимости от того, насколько это могло ранить меня. Это было просто отвратительно. Блейн вовсе не преувеличивал, когда говорил мне о нём: его брат на самом деле был самодовольным нахалом, не теряющим возможности принизить его в чужих глазах. Я не осуждал Блейна за то, что он не приглашал Купера к себе раньше. В этот момент мне было абсолютно ясно, почему.   
– Но всё-таки... в этом есть и доля твоей вины! – вдруг добавил он, указывая на меня. Я изумлённо ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.  
– Моей вины?! – это ещё что должно было значить?  
– Да... то есть... как, ради всего святого, ты мог не заметить наше сходство? – спросил он весело, скрестив руки на груди. Этот вопрос, такой смешной, заданный как раз в тот момент, когда напряжение между нами начало потихоньку рассасываться, позволил мне, наконец, рассмеяться, впервые за почти двадцать четыре часа. Конечно, это был не Бог весть какой смех, всё ещё несколько натянутый и с примесью неловкости, но это было лучше, чем ничего.  
– Я только сейчас это начал замечать... вчера вечером, откровенно говоря, у меня были другие заботы! – улыбнулся я, смеша его, в свою очередь.  
– Ммм... это значит, что моё представление было... на высоте! – возликовал он.  
– В лучших традициях школы Станиславского! – сострил я, вызывая у него польщённую ухмылку. Однако... скромностью здесь и не пахло. Полная противоположность Блейну, который в ответ на каждый комплимент краснел и смущённо проводил рукой по волосам, как если бы был убеждён, что ничего этого он не заслуживал. Такие похожие и такие разные одновременно.  
– Потрясающе! – он взмахнул рукой и пустился в пространные рассуждения о различных техниках театральной интерпретации, которые он применил накануне, чтобы провести меня... Боже, и как только Блейну удавалось выносить его годами? У меня за тридцать минут общения с ним даже голова разболелась. Я не мог больше держать ритм его речи и, в конце концов, перестал прислушиваться, ограничиваясь регулярными кивками и вежливыми улыбками. На сердце у меня полегчало, и голова освободилась, наконец, от дурных мыслей. Мне даже захотелось вдруг спуститься на этаж и обнять Финна!  
_Ну... тут я, может, переборщил... точно переборщил! Всё-таки в этом типе почти два метра росту..._  
После, как мне показалось, бесконечного рассказа о его прирождённых – по его словам – драматических талантах, он, наконец, снова обратился ко мне.  
– Что ж, теперь, когда это маленькое недоразумение между нами разрешено... пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться и собрать мой чемодан! – воскликнул он, решительно хлопнув в ладони. Я озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Уже уезжаешь? – спросил я. Сколько дней он провёл в Нью-Йорке? Неужели его визит уже подошёл к концу? Он изобразил удивление – вероятно, ему показалось странным, что после того как он со мной обошёлся, я ещё беспокоился о нём. На самом деле, мне и самому это показалось чудным.   
– Да... думаю, не стоит задерживаться дольше. Кажется, я и так натворил достаточно бед, даже за один день! – усмехнулся он смущённо.  
– Мне жаль... – произнёс я, и был вполне искренним. Как ни странно, мне бы хотелось иметь возможность узнать его получше.   
– Не важно... я сам виноват! – ответил он, отступая к так и оставшейся открытой квартире Блейна. – Ну, пока, Курт... приятно было познакомиться... несмотря ни на что! – он оглушил меня фирменной сияющей улыбкой братьев Андерсон и добил, подмигнув.  
– Верно... – мама и папа Андерсон, безусловно, заслуживали самых изысканных комплиментов, потому что им удалось сотворить два настоящих шедевра. Конечно, Блейн был фантастический парень, и не только физически. У него был потрясающий характер, а к его харизме никогда не примешивалось самодовольство. Если ты талантлив, это ещё не значит, что должен тыкать этим в нос окружающим, как это делал Купер. И теперь он уходил. Возвращался в свою обожаемую Калифорнию, и, весьма вероятно, я бы больше никогда его не увидел. Но у меня был к нему ещё один маленький вопрос, и я надеялся, что он удовлетворит моё любопытство, прежде чем мы окончательно распрощаемся.  
– Эхм, подожди! – окликнул я его, когда он уже почти закрыл за собой дверь. Он остановился, с любопытством глядя на меня.  
– Да?  
_Смелее, Курт... пан или пропал... Наорать на него не постеснялся, а любопытство, говорят, не порок..._  
– Могу я спросить тебя, почему... почему ты устроил весь этот цирк вчера вечером? – он продолжал смотреть на меня со всё большим удивлением.  
– Я же сказал... это показалось мне забавным, – ответил он спокойно.  
– Правду, Купер!   
На этот раз он, казалось, действительно задумался, может, потому что понял, что я не принял бы другого вранья.  
– Правда... правда в том, что... я позавидовал... Блейну, как всегда! – признал он шёпотом, не отрывая взгляда от кнопки лифта. От изумления у меня отвалилась челюсть.  
– Позавидовал Блейну?  
– Да... он... он умеет так... у него есть эта его невероятная способность выстраивать отношения с другими людьми... я всегда ему в этом завидовал! – объяснил он довольно спокойно, но с долей неловкости, которую не сумел скрыть. Парень, как он – с его внешностью, его характером и работой – завидовал Блейну? Конечно, это многое объясняло. Его поведение по отношению к брату в кругу семьи, его постоянное отсутствие... Он не избегал Блейна потому, что считал его менее способным или талантливым, чем он сам, напротив – он делал это лишь из чувства зависти. Неужели Блейн никогда этого не замечал?  
– Да, у него... здорово это получается! – пробормотал я, улыбаясь от нахлынувших воспоминаний обо всех его улыбках, шутках, раскрасневшихся щеках или о его ловких пальцах, скользивших по клавишам фортепьяно, а потом и по моему телу. И всё в один и тот же вечер. И подумать только, те же воспоминания с прошедшего вечера и вплоть до часа назад, причиняли мне боль неописуемую. И какие отвратительные вещи я начал думать о нём... Забавно, как всё может измениться за столь короткий срок. И всё благодаря Куперу...  
– Знаешь... я вот сейчас подумал... ты, должно быть, много для него значишь! Иначе я не могу себе объяснить такую преувеличенную реакцию... – произнёс он негромко, выводя меня из задумчивости. Во второй раз его намёки заставили меня покраснеть до корней волос.  
– Он... эммм... между нами не... это не то, что ты думаешь. Мы друзья! – поспешил я уточнить, но это прозвучало не слишком убедительно даже для моих собственных ушей. Особенно учитывая, что каждая клеточка моего тела-предателя, казалось, кричала:  
_"Они переспали! Они занимались любовью! Позапрошлой ночью, после вечеринки... И он чертовски ревновал к тебе!"_  
– Друзья? – спросил он с сомнением в голосе, улыбаясь.  
– К-конечно! – уж не знаю, что, может, мой дрожащий голос или немного сумасшедший взгляд, заставил его расхохотаться от пуза.  
– Ох, Курт, поверь мне... двое друзей не повели бы себя в подобной... ситуации так, как вы с ним. Мой брат меня едва не порешил, но ты... признайся... вчера вечером на балконе... ты жаждал моей крови! – проговорил он с трудом, держась за живот и всё ещё сотрясаясь от смеха.  
_Туше..._  
– Я...  
_Ну же, Курт... прекращай строить из себя идиота. Уже даже лампочки в коридоре поняли, что ты с ума сходил от ревности. Признайся!_  
Я сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы вздохнуть и прикрыть глаза на пару секунд. А ведь он даже не поинтересовался, гей ли я. Судя по всему, это очевидней, чем я думал.  
– Возможно... может, самую малость... – выдавил я из себя, наконец, изучая интереснейший рисунок моего коврика перед дверью.  
– Ммм... послушай... я знаю, вероятно, моё мнение в этот момент тебя не интересует, но... думаю, вам стоит поговорить. Мне кажется, несправедливо, если по моей вине ваши отношения – какими бы они ни были – пострадают, – сказал он осторожно, удивляя меня зрелостью рассуждения и искренней заинтересованностью.  
– Я... думаю, что... ты прав! – согласился я, слегка улыбнувшись.  
– Ну, если только мой брат не оказался в постели полным разочарованием... в этом случае, тебе лучше ухватиться за возможность, которую я тебе преподнёс на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой, чтобы впредь держать его на расстоянии! – добавил он, пожимая плечами. Я чуть не рухнул на землю с сердечным припадком. Да какого ж!..  
– Спасибо тебе за совет, Купер... большое спасибо! – воскликнул я неестественным голосом, приобретая ярко-лиловый оттенок. Мои уши горели жарким пламенем, и я снова ощущал почти неудержимое желание захлопнуть дверь перед его носом... желательно, прищемив этот самый нос. Этот парень был... странным. Его поведение резко менялось от вполне зрелого до такого вот придурочного.   
– Да всегда пожалуйста. Будь здоров, Курт! – и, подмигнув, он закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя меня всё ещё полуоглушённого на пороге моей квартиры.  
_Вот так Купер Андерсон прощается..._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 3 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:36 (ВТОРНИК)**

Едва я открыл дверь, две вещи немедленно бросились мне в глаза: первая то, что квартира была погружена во тьму и, следовательно, пуста. Судя по всему, мой братец пошёл прогуляться, хотя ключей у него не было. Может, даже он собирался припоздниться... в любом случае, если вздумает вернуться, когда я буду уже в постели, я даже и не подумаю вставать, чтобы открыть ему. Поспит на коврике перед дверью, не развалится!  
После того, что он натворил, он вообще ничего хорошего от меня не заслуживает. Стоило мне об этом подумать, как вся притихшая было злость снова всплыла на поверхность. Господи, и как ему только в голову пришло изображать перед Куртом моего любовника? Как он посмел? Кто позволял ему вмешиваться в мою жизнь подобным образом и портить всё? И чёрт его совсем подери... прошёл всего один день! Купер Андерсон, кажется, побил все рекорды как разрушитель чужих отношений, потому ещё, что, насколько я понял, Дэниель всё ещё злился на Себастиана. Более того... очень сильно злился, поскольку мой лучший друг явился в паб этим вечером один и чернее тучи. И моя моральная поддержка не слишком хорошо сработала, особенно учитывая, что я и сам был далеко не в духе, и он практически сразу предпочёл мне компанию кружки пива.  
– Держись от меня подальше... ты брат самого дьявола, и в твоих венах течёт его кровь! – заявил он, отворачиваясь от меня и полностью сосредоточиваясь на своём напитке. Сперва я было даже усмехнулся, но злость тут же подскочила на уровень мозга.  
_Чёртов Купер..._  
Второй вещью, поразившей меня по возвращении домой, был зелёный стикер, косо наклеенный на дверь кухни. У меня чуть сердце из груди не выскочило.  
_Стикер... для меня?.._  
Быстренько обозвав себя кретином и оставив сумку на полу в прихожей, я подошёл поближе к записке. Глупо было думать, что _он_ пробрался ко мне домой и приклеил бумажку, чтобы позволить мне объяснить случившееся и помириться?  
_Да, Блейн... это чистейший бред..._  
С замирающим сердцем я снял листок – чёрт возьми, находившийся на полметра выше моей головы... _он_ бы такого точно не сделал – и с раздражением увидел почерк моего брата.  
_Ну вот, шустрик, как видишь, я не дома. Не отчаивайся и не трать время на мои поиски, потому что всё равно меня не найдёшь. Я решил вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, восточное побережье мне не подходит. Мой рейс – завтра в шесть утра, и сегодня я переночую в гостинице. И что бы ты там обо мне ни думал, Блейн... мне жаль, правда! Будь хорошим мальчиком и, если можешь, прости меня... Я люблю тебя (хотя даже под пытками не признаю, что сказал это тебе!) До скорого. Куп."_  
Горько усмехнувшись, я покачал головой, пока моя рука зло сжалась в кулак, сминая этот дурацкий стикер. Он меня любит... да что вы говорите? Ммм... странный способ демонстрировать мне свою привязанность. Люди, которые любят, обнимают друг друга, помогают, поддерживают, делятся секретами, ценят друг друга и подбадривают. Он за все двадцать пять лет никогда не делал ничего из этого, кроме, разве что, объятий, да и то лишь с целью усовершенствования своего актёрского мастерства. Ему всегда было куда интереснее поиздеваться надо мной, принизить перед окружающими, дать понять, что я недостаточно хорош... во всём, и, как если бы всего этого было недостаточно, он решил напоследок оболгать меня перед Куртом. Перед единственным человеком, с которым мне удалось установить искренние и доверительные дружеские отношения – кроме Себастиана – не считая того, что произошло между нами всего пару дней назад. И что мне оставалось теперь, когда он возвращался в свою солнечную Калифорнию? Ничего. Скомканный зелёный стикер, написанный, к тому же, не тем человеком.  
_А чего ты ожидал, Блейн?.._  
И вообще... как он посмел покуситься на мои обожаемые разноцветные стикеры? Кто ему позволил? Они были неприкасаемыми, я их отложил специально... ну, для _него_. Только вот теперь, скорее всего, в них не будет никакой необходимости, так что даже если бы мой брат взял десять или двадцать, это ничего бы не изменило. Сердце неприятно сжалось, когда я вспомнил последний стикер, который нашёл на моей двери тем утром и на котором вместо обычного приветливого "Доброе утро!" было написано грубое и необъяснимо жестокое "Иди на хуй!" Сказать, что, читая его, я был шокирован – ничего не сказать. Что могло толкнуть спокойного и деликатного Курта Хаммела так надругаться над несчастным клочком цветной бумаги? Я просто не мог понять.  
Поэтому я попросил разрешения уйти на два часа в супермаркете, чтобы поехать к нему в агентство. И когда я застал его таким злым и отчуждённым, то почувствовал себя так, будто мне в сердце всадили нож. Но то, что причинило мне ещё больше боли, это были его слова...  
_"Спроси твоего приятеля. Может, он сумеет объяснить тебе лучше, чем я!  
"Тот, что вчера вечером был у тебя дома... на балконе... и который хвалился тем, какой чудесный вечер вы провели вместе и тем, что за чудесным вечером последовала бы не менее чудесная ночь!.. Тот парень, Блейн!"  
"Тебе довольно будет знать, что, благодаря тебе, я провёл худшую ночь в моей жизни, и что ты даже заставил меня испытывать стыд из-за того, что я изменил своему парню! Так что мои поздравления, Блейн, серьёзно. У тебя всё отлично получилось, как ты и задумал... Но теперь не надейся, что я ещё попадусь в твою ловушку, потому что, уверяю тебя, с этого момента я не собираюсь иметь с тобой ничего общего!"_  
Ловушка? Какая ещё ловушка? С ним я всегда был самим собой, и, что бы я ни сделал, было всегда продиктовано лучшими намерениями. И, судя по тому, что он сам мне сказал следующим утром, во время завтрака, это было взаимно. Что же тогда произошло? Неужто слова Купера могли заставить его настолько изменить его мнение обо мне?  
_И вот снова, как ни крути... виноват, естественно, мой брат..._  
Вздохнув, я отправился приласкать маленького Купера – будь я проклят, когда решил дать ему это имя – который мирно спал, уткнувшись носом в мою старую футболку на диване. Почуяв меня рядом, он приткнулся к моей ноге, тявкнув для порядка в качестве привета. В полутьме комнаты я разглядел свой ноутбук на журнальном столике, где, естественно, ему было не место, что могло означать только одно – мой брат им попользовался. Потянувшись, я взглянул на панораму Нью-Йорка. Ммм... на самом деле, немного свежего воздуха было бы сейчас как раз очень кстати.  
Так что, я вышел на балкон и мирно устроился в кресле-качалке, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Нью-Йорк невозмутимо мерцал огнями, раскинувшись прямо передо мной во всём своём великолепии, ни о чём не тревожащийся, ничем не обеспокоенный, будто был сторонним наблюдателем жизней своих обитателей.  
_Чего бы я только ни дал, чтобы быть таким..._  
В тот момент, как никогда, я ощутил себя маленьким и незначительным рядом с таким величием. Я закрыл глаза и на мгновение поддался усталости и злости, медленно превращавшейся в нечто другое, более глубокое и выстраданное, даже не пытаясь дать этому определения и безмолвно принимая, словно живя внутри какого-то кошмара.  
_Я целый день так прожил... ещё десять минут ничего не изменят..._  
Внезапно, когда я уже начал ощущать лёгкие объятия сна, какой-то шум привлёк моё внимание. Неопределённый шорох, раздавшийся непонятно где, заставил меня недовольно нахмуриться и открыть глаза. Кто ещё решил побеспокоить мой заслуженный отдых? Неужто этот идиот, мой братец, передумал? К моему глубокому изумлению, я увидел перед собой вовсе не Купера, а моего соседа, пристально на меня глядящего. Того самого, который чуть больше двенадцати часов назад выкрикивал мне в лицо ядовитые слова, пропитанные чистой ненавистью, который обвинил меня в том, что я его заманил в ловушку и использовал... И сейчас, невзирая ни на что – даже на его собственный знаменитый оранжевый стикер – он стоял прямо напротив меня, за белым ограждением, разделявшим наши балконы, и взволнованно меня разглядывал.   
В этот момент все накопившаяся за день злость, раздражение и усталость, казалось, поднялись на поверхность.   
– Я кажусь тебе балаганным шутом здесь за загородкой? – поддел я его тоном более жёстким, чем даже сам ожидал. Он крепче вцепился в решётку, но ни на секунду не отвёл глаз от моих, ничего не отвечая. Я закусил щеку в ожидании хоть какой-то его реакции, потому что действительно устал сегодня говорить, объяснять что-то и оправдываться. Но он меня удивил. Очень осторожно он начал взбираться по ограждению. Я замер, уставившись на него, борясь с желанием вскочить и помочь ему перелезть. Он, однако, быстро избавил меня от мучений, ловко спрыгнув на моей стороне.  
– Кем бы ты ни был... теперь я с тобой! – произнёс он, окончательно сбивая меня с толку. Такого ответа я уж точно не ожидал. Он приблизился на несколько шагов, и напряжение между нами стало практически осязаемым. И в этот раз оно не имело никакого отношения к сексу.  
Он остановился в нескольких сантиметрах и вздохнул.  
– Блейн, я... – я взглянул на него, прищурившись.  
– Что? – перебил я его резко. Мой тон снова застал его врасплох, потому что он покраснел и на мгновение опустил голову. Когда он её поднял, то, что я увидел в его глазах, было самое настоящее осознание. Вот только чего именно, я ещё не знал.  
– Знаю, что не заслуживаю этого... и, вероятно, тебе нестерпимо хочется послать меня ко всем чертям и, видит Бог, у тебя есть на то все основания, но... прошу тебя... мне нужно поговорить с тобой и мне нужно... ещё больше, чтобы ты выслушал меня молча! – объяснил он совершенно спокойно. Я медленно вдохнул и неловко заёрзал в кресле.  
– Ты сможешь это сделать, как думаешь? – спросил он, и я инстинктивно перевёл взгляд на Нью-Йорк, потому что в тот момент мне на самом деле нужен был незаинтересованный совет кого-то, кто бы не любил меня и не ненавидел. И невозмутимо сияющий город казался мне идеальным советчиком.


	18. Парень в качалке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 3 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:58 (ВТОРНИК)**

– Хорошо, я тебя слушаю, – согласился я, внутренне сжимаясь от волнения. Он вздохнул и кивнул в сторону свободной половины качелей. Я подвинулся буквально на пару сантиметров, почти не задумываясь, и он устроился рядом со мной на безопасном расстоянии. Я безумно устал, и то, что мне сейчас действительно было нужно – это здоровый сон, особенно, после последних происшествий: мой брат с его внезапным приездом и ещё более внезапным отъездом, ревность Дэниеля, обернувшаяся крупными – и заслуженными – неприятностями для Себастиана, проклятый оранжевый стикер и другой – зелёный – скомканный и валяющийся сейчас на полу рядом с кухней... всё это меня чертовски вымотало. Но самое главное: мне необходимо было побыть одному. Только так мне удалось бы поразмыслить обо всём спокойно, не подвергаясь ничьему влиянию. Уж не знаю, что заставило меня дать Курту возможность высказаться. Может, любопытство... да, несомненно, именно это.  
_Иначе что ж ещё?.._  
Курт глубоко вздохнул, зажав ладони между коленей, и, наконец–то, заговорил.  
– Во-первых, позволь сказать тебе, что я кретин... кретин вселенских масштабов, и если ты сейчас не захочешь меня слушать или в будущем не пожелаешь больше иметь со мной никаких дел... в общем, знай, что я не стану тебя винить за это! – проговорил он, не поднимая взгляд от своих ног.  
_"Но теперь не надейся, что я ещё попадусь в твою ловушку, потому что, уверяю тебя, с этого момента я не собираюсь иметь с тобой ничего общего!" ... Это твои слова, Курт, помнишь? Я тут совершенно не при чём... вы всё сделали сами, ты и мой брат..._   
– Сегодня утром ты думал иначе, ну... так мне показалось, – заметил я, сам изумляясь спокойствию собственного тона. Я думал, что отреагирую более агрессивно, но пока мне удавалось себя контролировать. Вероятно, мой гнев не достиг того уровня, что я представлял. Он вздрогнул, задетый за живое.  
– Да, я знаю... сегодня утром я был... зол и... я был невыносим, – признал он и, кажется, усмехнулся. Я не мог быть в этом уверен, поскольку не сводил глаз с переплетающихся веточек вьюнка, покрывающего стену. Это меня немного расслабляло.  
– И что же изменилось с тех пор? – не задумываясь, спросил я. Он вздохнул и неловко поёрзал рядом со мной.  
– Изменилось... то, что я поговорил с Купером... с твоим... братом, – произнёс он едва слышно. Ах, вот в чём дело... тайна раскрыта!  
– Мой брат? – спросил я с издёвкой, обращая, наконец, взгляд к нему. Его глаза слегка распахнулись, глядя на меня с робостью. – Погоди... ты имеешь в виду того парня, что был вчера вечером у меня дома... на балконе... и который хвалился тем, какую великолепную ночь мы проведём вместе? Это он-то мой брат? – продолжил я, ядовито цитируя его слова и прожигая взглядом. Он казался ошарашенным и шумно сглотнул. Отлично, именно такого эффекта я и добивался. Теперь он должен был прочувствовать, каково это, когда на тебя нападают, в то время как с твоей стороны нет ничего, кроме лучших намерений. И ему ещё повезло, потому что я, по крайней мере, не орал на него.  
– Боже, Блейн, ты… ты не представляешь, как я себя чувствовал, пока он мне объяснял мне всё… и ты не представляешь, каково мне сейчас! – проговорил он, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, и закусил губу. Я горько усмехнулся.  
– Нет, Курт… действительно не представляю. Точно так же, как и ты не представляешь, как себя почувствовал я, когда ты вышвырнул меня из своего кабинета, словно постороннего, не давая даже возможности объясниться! – заметил ему я, стараясь не сорваться на крик. Было уже, всё-таки, за полночь, и тревожить сон соседей нашими разборками не входило в мои планы.  
– Знаю, Блейн, и… я правда сожалею… – пробормотал он, опустив голову. Я провёл по растрепавшимся волосам рукой и попытался привести в норму дыхание.  
– Да, Курт… я тоже, – в свою очередь согласился я, отводя взгляд и концентрируя внимание на огнях самолёта, который пересекал ночное небо Нью-Йорка. Вот, где бы мне хотелось находиться в этот момент, вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь, на своём балконе. Откуда летел этот самолёт? Может, из Европы? И куда он направлялся? Туда же, куда и мой брат через несколько часов, возможно… В любом случае, подальше от Нью-Йорка.  
– Думаешь, ты сможешь дать мне когда-нибудь возможность объясниться? – его шёпот почему-то вспугнул небольшое стадо мурашек у меня на спине. Я устало вздохнул и в этот момент на самом деле решил дать возможность Курту. Потому что не в моём характере было держать на кого бы то ни было зло, но, главное, если забыть об обиде и смертельной усталости, я прекрасно понимал, что он, как и я, стал жертвой обмана моего брата и, следовательно, я не мог его так уж винить. Конечно, он не поверил мне, не позволил и слова сказать в мою защиту… но где-то в глубине души я ощущал острую необходимость выслушать его. Не столько, чтобы услышать, что ему жаль, и что я был прав. Это просто была необходимость – или, может, желание – слушать звук его голоса.  
– Ну, на твоё счастье, моё имя не Курт Хаммел, и мне не доставляет удовольствия наклеивать вульгарные записки на чужие двери. К тому же, ты уже вломился ко мне на балкон, так что… – сказал я, пожав плечами, уже гораздо более спокойным тоном и ясно почувствовал, как напряжение между нами заметно уменьшилось.  
– Благодарю тебя! – прошептал он с облегчением. По какой-то странной причине я и сам ощутил то же; мне было нужно разобраться во всей этой ситуации, особенно я хотел понять его реакцию этим утром.   
– Думаю… я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько неловко… – произнёс Курт, нервно поглаживая ноги, затянутые в невероятно узкие джинсы. Я уставился на его руки, невольно вспоминая, как они вот так же двигались, лаская мою спину. Какие они были гладкие и горячие и… чёрт… как мои мысли перескочили на… это? Мне следовало сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте, на Курте и его словах, на ситуации с Купером. Остальное могло – должно было! – подождать. Курт продолжил.  
– Как я тебе уже сказал, мне страшно стыдно за то, как я повёл себя сегодня утром… я был в ярости, я был… разочарован тобой, твоим поступком, – неохотно признался он, сжимая колени руками. Я озадаченно нахмурился и поднял взгляд на его лицо с горько сведёнными бровями и поджатыми губами.  
– Чем именно я разочаровал тебя, Курт? – выдохнул я. Он, удивлённый то ли моим вопросом, то ли лёгкостью моей интонации, замер, пристально глядя на меня несколько мгновений, не произнося ни слова, и я мог поклясться, что заметил румянец на его щеках, впрочем, вполне возможно, что это темнота сыграла со мной злую шутку, или усталость, или же накопившееся за целый день раздражение. А, может, всё вместе.  
– Не знаю… – неуверенно ответил он, покусывая губу, после чего встряхнул головой. – Это… как если бы я почувствовал себя в каком-то смысле… обманутым из-за того, что… случилось между нами позавчера, – он опустил голову, и я отчётливо ощутил его смущение. Он говорил о ночи, что мы провели вместе… поэтому он так разозлился? Потому что думал, что…  
– Ты правда думал, что мы с ним переспали? – вырвалось у меня. Секундная надежда, что я произнёс эту фразу лишь мысленно, испарилась, когда я увидел его густо покрасневшее лицо. Курт нервно шевельнулся и медленно кивнул.  
– Именно это Купер дал мне понять, то есть… в общем… до того, как сказал, что на самом деле он твой брат, – и он смущённо улыбнулся, чуть поджав губы. Мне уже довелось заметить раньше: когда Курту бывало не по себе, его лицо принимало это забавное выражение, делая его ещё более милым. Мне снова пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на его словах и отодвинуть собственные мысли в дальний угол. Итак, что он там сказал? Ах, да! Он думал, что мы с моим братом – любовники. Хорошо, но… что-то всё равно оставалось мне неясным.  
– Но, даже если бы это и было так… что… что бы это изменило? – удалось мне, наконец, сформулировать вопрос. Потому что именно это мне и было интересно с самого начала. С того самого момента, когда он выставил меня чуть ли не пинками из своего кабинета, провожая холодным и отчуждённым взглядом. Тогда утром я был ошарашен и сбит с толку – и порядочно зол на своего брата – и я промолчал, но сейчас… ну, мне кажется, что сейчас я заслуживал, как минимум, некоторого объяснения. Однако Курт поднял голову и взглянул на меня в замешательстве. Тогда я уточнил.  
– Я к тому, что… ты… ты… у тебя есть парень, Курт! И, думаю, вы с Дэвидом были вместе после того, что случилось между нами позапрошлой ночью, – произнёс я, с трудом подавляя неприятное ощущение в желудке. Меня затошнило? Да что со мной такое? Должно быть, это всё остаточный эффект после ссоры с Купером.  
– Видишь ли, я… – Курт резко побледнел, нервно развернулся и стал нарочито пристально смотреть внутрь моей квартиры, где царила полнейшая тьма… Нас буквально окружала тьма, только огни города дарили немного света. Он, судя по всему, не намерен был продолжать и, возможно, это было к лучшему. Услышать от него подтверждение того, что он был близок с Дэвидом в этот промежуток времени – может, даже тем самым вечером? – было бы слишком… ммм… болезненно?  
_Да… определённо, болезненно… хоть у меня и нет никакого права испытывать нечто подобное…_  
– И потом… мы же условились, что речь шла всего лишь о… приятном перерыве, что изменилось? – пожал я плечами, искренне удивлённый его поведением. Я был озадачен его реакцией, его упорным молчанием, его раскрасневшимся лицом, но прежде всего тем, что мой чёртов мозг продолжал издеваться надо мной, подбрасывая попеременно откровенные сцены с ним и мной, обнажёнными в постели, и аналогичные с ним и Дэвидом. С той разницей, что первые посылали приятные импульсы в низ живота, а другие… я лучше промолчу.  
_У тебя нет на это никаких прав, Блейн, как ты не поймёшь?.._  
Наконец, кажется, вечность спустя, он заговорил, но таким небрежным тоном, что я вообще перестал что-либо понимать.  
– Ничего… ничего не изменилось, Блейн… просто… в общем… думаю, мне не понравилось его нахальство и самоуверенность… и все эти его намёки… это, безусловно, задело меня. Я вышел из себя… поэтому я приклеил тот идиотский вульгарный стикер на твою дверь… – ответил он спокойно, словно взвешивая каждое слово. Так значит, это бесстыдная провокация Купера так на него подействовала, заставив вылить на меня всю злость и раздражение. Значит, я… мы… были тут не при чём? Ммм… почему ситуация была мне до сих пор неясна? Почему, глядя на Курта, смущённо избегающего моего взгляда и нещадно терзающего губу зубами, мне казалось, будто он сдерживался, чтобы не сказать нечто, готовое сорваться у него с языка? И какого дьявола, я чувствовал это растущее внутри меня разочарование от его последних слов?  
– Да… я не удивлён… Купер часто… производит такой эффект… – признал я с горькой улыбкой, вспоминая нашу с ним абсурдную ссору несколько часов назад, когда, вернувшись домой из супермаркета, я набросился на брата, изрыгая ругательства на всех языках и наречиях и угрожая вышвырнуть его за дверь. Это было так несправедливо, что уже в который раз ему удалось найти возможность, чтобы уничтожить меня. Он делал это с тех пор, как я себя помню, и не намеревался, судя по всему, останавливаться, несмотря на то, что нас разделял целый континент, и что ему было уже далеко за тридцать. Его поступки выглядели так незрело, и я абсолютно не мог понять его побуждающих мотивов. И, если уж быть совершенно откровенным, моё терпение вышло, и у меня не было больше никакого желания в этом разбираться. Возможно, когда-то я бы и постарался понять его, может, даже обратился бы к нашим родителям, и мы бы все вместе устроили разборки за семейным ужином. Но сейчас, после двадцати пяти лет подобных розыгрышей… я устал, просто устал. Так что я ограничился тем, что наорал на него, выплёскивая весь свой гнев, что так долго сдерживал. Было странно видеть, что он ровным счётом никак не отреагировал, лишь уселся поудобнее в углу дивана, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за постепенным изменением цвета моего лица от почти нормального до практически лилового… молча, то есть, вообще не проронив ни слова. На самом деле, это доставило мне удовлетворение.  
Я вздохнул, ощущая, как напряжение начало отступать, словно я освободился от каких-то невидимых пут, которые сковывали меня, и теперь снова мог дышать свободно. Ко мне даже вернулось желание говорить и улыбаться. Поэтому я решил немного разрядить обстановку, меняя направление разговора.  
– Представляешь… он взялся заигрывать с Себастианом вчера вечером в пабе и… там был и Дэниель… сам можешь додумать, чем всё закончилось, – усмехнулся я. Пожалуй, это было моей первой улыбкой за прошедшие сутки.   
– Они поссорились? – поинтересовался Курт, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
– Хуже… уже две ночи бедняга Себастиан спит в коридоре, как беженец, и Дэниель, кажется, вовсе не склонен прощать его в ближайшее время, – разъяснил я ситуацию, веселясь в душе, потому что представил моего друга под дверью спальни в обнимку с подушкой, выбирающим очередную серенаду… Если не помог Элтон Джон, нынче он наверняка попытался бы с чем-нибудь поживее, вроде One Republic.  
_И, если я достаточно хорошо знаю Себастиана… то моё предположение не ошибочно…_  
– Ох, бедолага… – пробормотал Курт, поднося руку ко рту, и я был почти уверен, что он прикрыл ухмылку. Я рассмеялся.  
– Хоть он мне и друг, я не стану его оправдывать, потому что… он так откровенно флиртовал с Купером, и все эти его пошлые шуточки, но… просто, по-моему, он ещё не свыкся с мыслью, что он… не свободен и, думаю, это в его натуре: подъезжать к любому человеческому существу, даже отдалённо привлекательному. Гей или натурал – не важно… – пояснил я и, на самом деле, следовало бы добавить, что и мой брат был сделан из того же теста. Те двое, если подумать, прекрасно подходили друг другу, если бы не одна загвоздка: такого типа, как Себастиан Смайт, в моей семье я бы просто не вынес. В качестве друга – согласен, но от подобного свояка увольте! Бастиан должен оставаться там, где ему самое место – рядом с Дэниелем.  
– Да… я это помню! – согласился Курт, посмеиваясь, и, как мне показалось, тоже слегка успокоившись. Я бросил на него красноречивый взгляд. Точно… этот идиот – по совместительству, мой лучший друг – успел попытать удачи с Куртом после пятнадцати секунд знакомства. Таков уж он, старый добрый Себастиан… но я привык к нему и любил его таким, какой есть. Объединённые общим воспоминанием, мы синхронно прыснули со смеху.  
_И как мы пришли к разговорам о Себастиане?_  
Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы смех стих. Было странно смеяться после всего того негатива, что сопровождал меня целый день, но особенно странным было смеяться именно с ним. В результате, Курт тяжко вздохнул и вернулся к исходной теме.  
– Действительно, я… не знаю, как это могло случиться… я никогда так не реагирую, и, если бы я только мог, поверь мне, Блейн, если бы я мог… я вернулся бы назад, в тот проклятый вечер, и начал бы всё с чистого листа: постучал бы в твою дверь и потребовал бы обещанное пиво, чтобы отпраздновать твои увольнения! – он робко и смущённо улыбнулся, вновь становясь прежним, прекрасным Куртом. Во мне это вызвало прилив несказанной нежности, от которой даже руки задрожали. Вздохнув, я опустил ноги на пол и слегка качнул наше кресло. Наконец, я получил то, чего хотел: это были не извинения и не сожаления. Это было неизбывное желание вернуться назад и снова быть добрыми соседями, друзьями… немного, особенными… двумя двадцатипятилетними парнями, которые решили на одну ночь довериться друг другу, ни о чём не заботясь, не думая о ревнивых женихах и надоедливых братьях, без осложнений и недоразумений. Просто Куртом и Блейном.  
– Именно это я надеялся услышать! – признался я с облегчением в голосе, и он улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Да… наверное, лучше мне в следующий раз думать больше, а действовать меньше! – проговорил он, почёсывая щёку с одновременно смущённым и весёлым выражением, в то время, как воспоминание о его разъярённой версии, как ни странно, заставило меня захихикать. Слава Богу, это воспоминание не причиняло больше боли и, слава ему же, мы снова могли разговаривать цивилизованно и даже доверительно.  
– Или просто решиться и постучать в дверь! – пожал я плечами, получая в награду его звонкий смех. Ммм… прозвучит слишком нелепо, если я скажу, что безумно соскучился по этому звуку?  
_Да к чёрту всё… это ведь правда!.._  
– А, всё-таки, в этом есть и твоя вина… тебе не следовало давать щенку имя брата… ты меня запутал! – пихнул он меня в плечо, посмеиваясь. Я смотрел на него озадаченно пару секунд, не понимая, что он имел в виду, но его улыбка была слишком красивой и заразительной, чтобы спрашивать разъяснения, так что я рассмеялся за компанию и тоже шутливо толкнул его.  
– Я тоже так подумал тем вечером… но уже слишком поздно, чтобы это исправить, что сделано, то сделано! – менять ему имя сейчас не помогло бы: щенки как дети, привычка для них – всё, и, если уж он понял, что его зовут именно так, объяснить ему обратное оказалось бы, скорее всего, невозможно. Придётся мне нести этот крест и дальше и смириться с фактом, что в моей жизни будут два Купера. Но только одному из них будет позволено спать в моей постели!  
– Конечно… но я надеюсь… кое-что другое можно будет исправить… – произнёс Курт неловко.  
– Например? – спросил я, не понимая его внезапного смущения.  
– Например, нашу… нашу дружбу. Понимаешь, мне было бы… п-плохо, если бы я утратил твоё доверие и привязанность вот так… в один день, из-за собственной глупости… я бы никогда себе этого не простил, – он безутешно покачал головой, слегка покраснев. Я не ожидал такого, мои щёки вспыхнули, и я поспешил отвернуться к панораме Нью-Йорка, чтобы избежать ещё большей неловкости. Значит, он действительно дорожил нашей дружбой и боялся её… испортить? Ну… и что можно ответить тому, кто запросто выдаёт тебе подобную фразу?  
– Курт… я уж точно не злился бы на тебя вечно из-за того, что устроил этот идиот, мой брат! – я подтвердил слова искренней улыбкой, заглядывая ему в глаза, которые озарились радостью маленького ребёнка при виде горы рождественских подарков.  
– Правда? – спросил он с надеждой в голосе, я беззаботно кивнул, вызывая его облегчённый вздох.  
– Ну… если бы ситуация оказалась серьёзней… я бы сделал всё, чтобы снова завоевать твою… дружбу… – признался он, тихонько кивая своим словам. Я удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
– Да ну? – усмехнулся я, втайне польщённый. Он улыбнулся и пристально взглянул на меня.  
– Ну да… я бы заполнил тебе всю дверь разноцветными стикерами и… я бы всюду тебя преследовал, и в пекарне, и в супермаркете, и в пабе… если бы это понадобилось! – подтвердил Курт весело и, одновременно, весьма решительно. У меня в желудке что-то сжалось от его слов и от того, как светились его глаза. Он готов был преследовать меня повсюду? Ммм… почему-то это показалось мне крайне интересным.  
_Подозреваю, что со мной что-то не совсем в порядке, иначе как объяснить мой энтузиазм по отношению к подобной перспективе…_  
– Неее, в пекарне – нет… я бы никогда не заставил тебя вставать так рано только ради того, чтобы преследовать меня! – и я рассмеялся, уже не сдерживаясь.  
– Я бы сделал это, Блейн… уж поверь мне… я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы заслужить твоё прощение! – и в этот раз в его голосе не было и следа шутливости, напротив… он казался столь серьёзным, что я завис на несколько секунд. Я просто застыл, глядя на него, пытаясь понять, что он подразумевал, говоря «что угодно», а, главное, какие ощущения эти слова вызывали во мне. Это было… удивление, смешанное с удовольствием и странным взрывом адреналина. Хоть я и не поужинал этим вечером, мне удалось полностью утолить голод, благодаря всем этим эмоциям, витающим между нами, потому что, как, впрочем, и обычно, они были яркими, практически осязаемыми и крайне неожиданными. Кто-то со стороны сказал бы, что от нас двоих вместе искры летят, и я, вероятно, с готовностью подтвердил бы эту теорию, особенно учитывая, что проведённая с ним ночь послужила для меня окончательным её доказательством. Но тут же Мистер Очевидность вмешался бы, замечая, что… чёрт возьми, Блейн, проснись уже! Этот парень, что сидит рядом с тобой, он… в длительных и стабильных отношениях. И не с тобой!  
_Хоть мне и показалось, что он приревновал меня к Куперу… но в этом я не уверен на все сто…_  
Повернувшись к нему осторожно, я застал его за внимательным разглядыванием моей персоны. Курт слегка вздрогнул, покраснел и перевёл взгляд. Я улыбнулся, ликуя в душе. Всё же я производил ещё на него некоторое впечатление, хоть мы и были оба одеты, и Дэвид всё ещё был его парнем.  
– Ну… значит… ты принимаешь мои извинения, даже если я не приполз в четыре утра на коленях, чтобы умолять тебя? – спросил он спустя несколько мгновений с опущенной головой.  
– Ммм… – я сделал вид, что задумался, для пущей убедительности, постукивая пальцем по сложенным трубочкой губам. – Пожалуй, да… даже если… – начал я с сомнением.  
– Если? – поднял он на меня любопытный взгляд. И вот, наконец, его глаза встретились с моими, прекраснее, чем когда бы то ни было раньше, глубже, чем я их помнил. И каждый раз… они производили на меня странный, но приятный эффект.  
– Ну… мне понравилась та идея с дверью, обклеенной стикерами… думаю, было бы забавно прочитать их все! – рассмеялся я, и он подхватил мой смех, раскачивая нас, почти как в колыбели… только вот сна у меня уже не было ни в одном глазу. А завтра, то бишь, уже сегодня, мне надо было вставать ранёхонько, вне зависимости от наличия под дверью коленопреклонённого соседа, преследующего меня. Не знаю, почему, но мысль о Курте, молящем о прощении посреди пекарни, заставила меня расхохотаться ещё громче.  
– Тогда даже не надейся избежать этого! – предупредил он.  
_Ммм… если бы…_  
– Не знаю, радоваться мне или пугаться! – сказал я с притворным ужасом на лице. И мы снова рассмеялись. Как два старых друга, как два добрых соседа… как и должно было быть с самого начала, невзирая ни на что и ни на кого.  
– Купер, он… уже уехал? – спросил он после, и почему-то имя моего брата, произнесённое этим голосом, заставило меня сморщиться от раздражения.  
– Нет, он в гостинице… улетает в шесть. Погоди… откуда ты… – я озадаченно замолк, но Курт робко улыбнулся, и я всё понял.  
– Он сам тебе сказал? – спросил я, и он медленно кивнул. – Ммм… хотел бы я знать, о чём ещё вы двое успели поговорить… – произнёс я рассеянно. Мне вовсе не нравилось, что Купер снова поступил по-своему и решил объяснить всё Курту вместо меня. Конечно, он облегчил мне задачу и, вероятно, для Курта услышать правду непосредственно от того, кто устроил весь этот спектакль, было убедительней. Следовательно, в некотором смысле, я должен бы был поблагодарить моего брата?  
_Ну уж, дудки… скорей я пущусь в бега…_  
Курт опять покраснел и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не так уж и много, на самом деле… – но по неуверенному тону я угадал, что он мне сказал не всё. Вот, опять… кто знает, что ещё за чертовщину выдумал Купер, и что он ему сказал, чтобы спровоцировать подобную реакцию. И я поспешил уточнить.  
– Купер способен такого наговорить… на твоём месте, я бы не стал прислушиваться к нему! – вот как тут держать себя в руках? Едва он приземлится в Калифорнии, я непременно позвоню, чтобы наорать на него ещё раз за все гадости, что он про меня выдумал. К чертям Купера и его поганый язык! Курт повернулся ко мне, покусывая губу и весело улыбаясь чему-то. Я смущённо улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Что?.. – спросил я, но он покачал головой и вздохнул. Да, кажется, если я хотел узнать больше, мне следовало поговорить с моим братом, потому что из Курта было невозможно вытянуть что-либо ещё. Краем глаза я заметил пальцы Курта, нервно постукивающие по его ноге, и услышал лёгкий вздох. Я уже собрался вновь спросить, что его беспокоило, но он меня опередил.  
– Блейн, я… думаю, что… ты и Купер, вы должны поговорить, – сказал он, собравшись, наконец, с духом. Я раскрыл рот от изумления, потому что, серьёзно, это было последним, чего я мог ожидать. Я и Купер должны… поговорить? И за каким дьяволом?  
– Не думаю, что это необходимо, Курт! – ответил я сухо; он же решительно мотнул головой.  
– А я думаю, что да! – заявил он, убеждённо настолько, что я даже слегка подскочил на месте. Потом я невольно фыркнул… это было слишком похоже на фразу моей матери, когда мы с Купером ссорились в детстве, а она настаивала, чтобы мы помирились. С той разницей, что Курт не был моей матерью, и у меня не было ни малейшего желания продолжать говорить о моём брате. Курт поднялся на ноги и медленно подошёл к ограждению балкона. Он полюбовался несколько секунд видом, а потом развернулся, прислоняясь к ограде спиной и обращая взгляд ко мне.  
– Послушай… я никто, чтобы влезать в ваши дела, но… видишь ли, будь я на твоём месте, я бы не… я бы всё сделал, чтобы сохранить отношения с моим братом, у тебя ведь только он и есть и… я думаю, что бы там ни случилось, Купер любит тебя, и кто-то должен сделать первый шаг. Он сделал свой сегодня, придя ко мне и признавшись во всём, стараясь исправить эту ситуацию. И он даже решил уехать раньше и уйти ночевать в гостинице, чтобы не раздражать тебя лишний раз… но сейчас твоя очередь, Блейн… сейчас тебе следует сделать шаг к нему, чтобы показать, что ты не держишь на него зла и что, как младший брат, любишь и ценишь его, что готов забыть плохое и начать всё сначала ещё раз! Мне так бы… так хотелось иметь брата или сестру… но мне не повезло в этом смысле, так что, Блейн, прошу тебя… ступай к нему, и проясните эту ситуацию. Цени то, что у тебя есть… твою семью! – сказал он взволнованно дрогнувшим голосом, со взглядом, потерянным, кто знает, в каких воспоминаниях. Господи, я знал, о чём он думал.  
_Моя мама... она умерла, когда мне было восемь. С тех пор я рос только с отцом, который всегда изо всех сил старался сделать так, чтобы у меня было всё. Он меня всегда... поддерживал и принимал, несмотря на мою ориентацию, и... он был самым лучшим отцом, какого я только мог бы пожелать… до тех пор, пока второй инфаркт не забрал его у меня шесть лет назад… И ты единственный ребёнок?.. Верно... Тебе их не хватает?.. Всегда... каждый чёртов день!.._  
Боже… у него не просто не было братьев, он потерял обоих родителей. Я не мог представить своей жизни без моей матери или отца – каким бы ворчливым и консервативным он ни был, я обожал его, потому что он всегда был моей опорой, точкой отсчёта – и на один момент я подумал о моей жизни без Купера. Домашние рождественские праздники без его шуточек, без его смеха, без его лукавых взглядов и всегда неожиданных объятий, без наших ядовитых словесных перепалок… Эти моменты, казалось, были огнём выжжены в моей памяти, хоть я никогда не отдавал себе в этом отчёта, в каждом воспоминании, связанном с моей семьёй, с нашим домом, с моим маленьким любимым Вестервиллем… был Купер. Я не мог представить своего возвращения домой без того, чтобы встретить там его, не мог представить нашу маму, готовящую только одну комнату, или отца, гордого и втайне взволнованного возвращением только одного из своих птенцов. Купер всегда был и всегда бы остался, в добре и зле, и моя жизнь никогда не была бы той же без него. Я всегда признавал, что его дурной нрав сделал мой характер сильней, но в этот момент я сознавал, что должен куда больше моему брату. Когда я был маленьким, он всегда защищал меня от задир, потому что он был старше и внушал им страх. Когда я признался родителям в своей ориентации, он был единственным, кто в момент всеобщего замешательства оказался в состоянии разрядить обстановку, рассмеявшись и обняв меня с весёлым «Давно пора было, шустрик!». Когда я впервые пел на семейном ужине перед бабушками, дедушками и прочими родственниками, он подмигнул мне издалека, подбадривая, заставляя улыбнуться и набраться смелости сыграть ещё. И когда я нашёл потерянного и замёрзшего маленького щенка Лабрадора в том парке, единственным именем, пришедшим мне в голову, оказалось его, и не ради смеха, или потому, что я знал, что это его разозлило бы, а по той причине, что в глубине души ощущал, как мне его не хватало, и как он мне был нужен. И даже простая возможность звать щенка его именем помогла бы мне, напоминая, как важен в моей жизни Купер Андерсон. И сейчас, в этот самый момент, на моём балконе, в компании немного взволнованного и смущённого Курта, наконец-то, я это осознал. И ещё я осознал, что недостаточно было бы самого жестокого розыгрыша, чтобы я возненавидел этого идиота. И что я всё равно любил бы его каждый день моей жизни точно так же, как люблю своих родителей и самого себя.  
Потрясённый этим внезапным открытием и переполненный странным возбуждением, я вскочил на слегка дрожащих ногах и улыбнулся.  
– Блейн?  
– Мне нужно к нему! – Курт гордо улыбнулся.  
– Именно это я и надеялся услышать…  
Я немедленно подумал, где мог сейчас находиться мой брат, только в этой зоне было больше тысячи гостиниц. Как же мне его… ну, конечно же!  
Я влетел в дом, как ураган, и схватил с журнального столика компьютер, который заметил недавно, поздравив себя с гениальной догадкой: Купер воспользовался моим ноутбуком, чтобы заказать себе номер в отеле, и, следовательно, открыв последние странички, я узнал бы, где он проведёт последнюю ночь в Нью-Йорке. Я поставил компьютер на стол, запустил его и побежал включить свет. Я нетерпеливо постукивал по деревянной поверхности стола, пока грузился интернет. К моей великой радости, интуиция меня не подвела, и мне удалось найти название гостиницы, его адрес и даже карту, как туда добраться. С энтузиазмом и немалым облегчением, я поспешно схватил пальто и ключи от мото, но ненароком врезался во что-то головой.  
– Ай–а! – воскликнуло это что-то прямо мне на ухо, и, развернувшись, я увидел Курта, держащегося рукой за нос. В одно мгновение я покраснел до корней волос.  
– О Господи, Курт… прости, я не… я такой неловкий и… – попытался я оправдаться, но он улыбнулся – ну, по крайней мере, мне так показалось, потому что рука всё ещё закрывала половину его лица.  
– Не волнуйся… я сам виноват. Ты нашёл адрес отеля, ступай к нему и… сделай всё возможное, чтобы я не пожалел о почти сломанном носе! – пошутил он, заставляя меня издать нервный смешок, потом проводил до двери, обещая, что он сам всё закроет и вернётся домой, как пришёл, через ограду балкона и попрощался со мной у порога. Видеть его там… это вызвало во мне странные ощущения.  
– Удачи! – пожелал он мне с улыбкой. Я смог лишь улыбнуться ему в ответ, не в состоянии связать двух слов, сбежал по лестнице до первого этажа, вышел из дома и оседлал мотоцикл, припаркованный на другой стороне улицы.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 4 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:32 (СРЕДА)**

Я неоднократно нарушил правила уличного движения, несясь как сумасшедший по улицам Нью-Йорка, чтобы добраться до отеля Эмпайр на Пятой авеню, где мой брат снял номер на ночь. Я отлично понимал, что мог показаться невоспитанным психом в глазах многих пешеходов, которых я не пропустил на переходах, или других автомобилистов, которые обсигналились мне вслед… Но я спешил, страшно спешил. Было уже за полночь, моя карета, конечно, не превратилась бы в тыкву, но я не хотел потерять мой последний шанс с родным братом. Совершенно ополоумев от волнения, я припарковался в месте для разгрузки, бросил шлем прямо на седле и кинулся внутрь, сиганув по элегантной парадной лестнице через ступеньку. Подскочив к ресепшену, я моментально заметил, что успел привлечь многие взгляды, в особенности консьержа, с которым, я подозревал, была бы куча возни, чтобы добиться номера нужной комнаты. Я глубоко вздохнул и постарался изобразить самое что ни на есть доброжелательное и радостное выражение, какое только было в моём арсенале, и подошёл к стойке.  
– Добрый вечер! – поприветствовал я седовласого господина в идеально сидящем чёрном костюме и с видом того, кто только что увидел предполагаемого серийного убийцу.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер. Чем могу быть Вам полезен? – спросил он вежливо, поскольку, естественно, это была его работа, а я, помимо убийцы, мог оказаться потенциальным клиентом. Я нервно окинул взглядом шикарный холл, мысленно проклиная моего брата за то, что он остановился в таком престижном отеле, даже не предупредив меня. Я бы мог хотя бы натянуть рубашку или даже костюм от Гуччи, который надевал на благотворительный вечер. По крайней мере, я бы избежал неодобрительных взглядов местного персонала.  
– Видите ли, мне нужна информация, если это возможно. Я бы хотел узнать, в какой комнате остановился мистер Купер Андерсон, – произнёс я на одном дыхании, не забывая улыбаться, пока на его лице прорисовывалась гримаса искреннего сожаления.  
– Мне крайне жаль, мистер, но мы не можем предоставлять подобную информацию…  
– Прошу Вас… это вопрос жизни и смерти! – я попытался изобразить скорбь. – Знаете, мы… наш отец… у него случился инфаркт, и я должен срочно предупредить брата! – сочинил я на ходу, надеясь, что судьба глуха и не воспримет мои слова как руководство к действию.  
 _Извини, папочка… это ради блага семьи…_  
Мужчина скептически изогнул бровь и глянул в журнал перед собой.  
– Могу я попросить Ваш документ? – спросил он профессиональным тоном. Вот проклятье, даже история об умирающем человеке его не тронула. Я торопливо вытащил права и протянул ему. Он скользнул пальцем по списку, контролируя данные, а затем по моему документу, снова бросая на меня подозрительный взгляд.  
– Итак, мистер Андерсон… желаете, чтобы я позвал Вашего брата спуститься в холл? – спросил он, возвращая патент. Я побледнел. Конечно уж, мой братец-идиот забаррикадировался бы в номере, боясь ещё одной сцены с моей стороны. Мне нужно было застать его врасплох, а чтобы это вышло, я должен был подняться к нему.   
– Эмм, нет… предпочитаю… я лучше сам к нему зайду, чтобы всё рассказать. Знаете… в таких вопросах необходима приватная обстановка, – и я робко улыбнулся. Он вздохнул, поправив галстук.  
– Комната шестьсот пятьдесят два… четвёртый этаж, лифт вон там, в конце коридора, – проинструктировал он, и я с невинной улыбкой его поблагодарил, чуть не перегибаясь через стойку, чтобы обнять его. Я кожей чувствовал его глаза, провожавшие меня до лифта, так что сдержался, чтобы не побежать, или, лучше, не поскакать вприпрыжку. Он и так чуть не выгнал меня взашей только за то, как я был одет; боюсь подумать, что бы он сделал, увидев меня счастливо скачущим после трогательного рассказа о любимом родителе, находящемся при смерти.  
 _Боже мой… папочка, ты простишь меня за эту невинную ложь?.._  
С некоторым волнением я вошёл в лифт и поднялся на четвёртый этаж. Глубоко вздохнув, я постучал в нужную дверь и замер в ожидании. Был час ночи, и, безусловно, он уже спал, но то, что я должен был сказать ему, не могло ждать. Не получив ответа, я постучал сильнее. Он мне нужен был сейчас.  
– Кто там нахер дрочит под дверью в такое время?! – послышался сонный голос Купера, вызывая мою умильную улыбку. Ммм… типичное восклицание лучших театральных актёров, мои поздравления!  
Наконец, дверь открылась, и заспанная и выбешенная версия моего брата вывалилась из неё с весьма недружелюбным выражением. Он на несколько мгновений затаил дыхание, тупо уставившись на меня, после чего нервно сглотнул.   
– Блейн? – спросил он озадаченно.  
– Угадал… Блейн! – подтвердил я, изумляясь, что ещё один раз был для него просто Блейном, а не обычным шустриком.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Мне нужно поговорить с тобой… можно?.. – спросил я его, скрестив пальцы за спиной и отчаянно надеясь, что не напридумал себе то, что в течение всех этих лет сделало моего брата таким особенным для меня человеком, потому что в этот момент, как никогда, мне было необходимо, чтобы он ещё раз показал себя с этой стороны, и, чтобы, наконец… мы двое начали вести себя действительно как братья. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Угол переводчика

У меня к вам сегодня немного специфическая просьба: кто может, напишите отзывы на английском, чтобы автор смогла их лично прочитать. Плиииз! Очень хочется её порадовать, она мне не просто автор, но ещё и бета моих переводов на итальянский, будьте умничками, постарайтесь. Может, не конкретно насчёт этой главы, а общее впечатление... Заранее благодарна.


	19. За дверным глазком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 4 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:45 (СРЕДА)**

Номер, в котором остановился мой брат, был просто великолепен: большой, просторный и прекрасно обставленный. Я бы не удивился, узнав, что один только светильник с зелёным абажуром, стоящий на тумбочке и мягко освещающий спальню, стоил больше, чем вся мебель в моей квартире.  
_И как мой брат может позволить себе такое?.._  
– Ну и… чему обязан?.. – полюбопытствовал он, присаживаясь на краешек кровати и складывая руки на груди. Окей… естественно, все прекрасные слова, которые я приготовил, теперь волшебным образом испарились у меня из головы. На самом деле, я даже не помнил причины, по которой с такой поспешностью примчался в эту гостиницу… Может, у меня раздвоение личности? Ну, слишком-то нормальным я никогда и не был, так что подобного следовало ожидать.  
Я набрал воздуха в лёгкие и прислонился плечом к шкафу. Предвиделась длинная, просто длиннющая беседа.  
– Погоди, дай угадаю… тебе пришли в голову какие-то ругательства, которые ты не успел выплеснуть на меня в тот раз? Или хочешь измордовать меня за то, что я воспользовался твоим компьютером без спросу? – выдвинул Купер обеспокоенно пару предположений. Я постарался пропустить мимо ушей всю эту ересь и мотнул головой.  
– Ничего подобного! – он озадаченно наморщил лоб.  
– Ладно, тогда… признаю, я весьма удивлён, но… теперь мне любопытно услышать, что ты мне скажешь, так что… – и он красноречиво повёл рукой, приглашая начинать. Я рассеянно потёр лоб, впервые в жизни не зная, как начать разговор с моим братом. Может, так на меня подействовало недавнее осознание, или я ещё не пришёл в себя после разговора с Куртом… Или я просто был совершенно не в состоянии контролировать собственные эмоции.  
– Курт сказал мне, что… ты всё-таки раскрыл ему правду, – проговорил я, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Он поморщился.  
– Если ты пришёл, чтобы отблагодарить меня, можешь не трудиться… – начал он, но я его перебил.  
– Нет, я пришёл не благодарить тебя, то есть… и для этого тоже, но в основном… мне хотелось поговорить с тобой, воспользоваться теми часами, что остаются у нас до твоего отлёта… сделать это лично, глядя тебе в глаза! – уточнил я, и он удивлённо кивнул, давая мне время ещё раз вздохнуть, прежде чем заговорить снова. – О! У меня нашлось бы, что сказать тебе, и многое из этого в нецензурных выражениях, которые накопились за все эти годы, благодаря твоему чёртову характеру! – начал я, заметно нервничая, и тут же увидел, как он вздёрнул бровь, усмехнувшись. – Но, думаю, не стоит оглашать весь список сейчас, в основном, поскольку уже поздно, и мы оба устали, да к тому же, на сегодня я, пожалуй, выполнил свой план по ругательствам, – я чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за все те ядовитые слова, что наговорил ему несколькими часами раньше. Он улыбнулся чуть шире, но ничего не сказал, и я оценил это. На самом деле, было весьма странно, что он до сих пор не влез в мою речь, воспользовавшись многочисленными паузами, с каким-нибудь ироническим замечанием, но, может быть, в кои то веки, он хотел быть серьёзным и продемонстрировать своему брату, что он взрослый человек и может держать себя в руках в некоторых случаях. По крайней мере, в самых важных.  
– Сегодня вечером, разговаривая с одним очень… зрелым и, безусловно, более здравомыслящим, чем я, человеком, я задумался – и очень серьёзно – ну и… пришёл к одному выводу! – объявил я торжественно, полностью завладевая его вниманием.  
– И этот вывод?.. – поинтересовался Купер, не вынеся паузы.  
– Эмм… моя жизнь… да и жизнь вообще, слишком коротка и… короче, не стоит зацикливаться на том, что нас злит. И этим я абсолютно тебя не оправдываю… вчера ты поступил ужасно, и, вполне вероятно, я окончательно прощу тебе это только, когда весь лёд на Северном Полюсе растает, но… видишь ли… несмотря на это, несмотря на твою вечную наглость и невероятную способность в секунду выбивать меня из равновесия, я… я не могу не любить тебя! – ну вот, я-таки сказал это. Это было… освобождающе, даже в голове какая-то приятная лёгкость образовалась. Он распахнул глаза от такого неожиданного признания и громко сглотнул. Вздохнув, я оттолкнулся от шкафа и подошёл к нему, садясь рядом на кровать.  
– Я попытался представить свою жизнь… что бы со мной было, если бы тебя вдруг не стало или если бы никогда и не было. Я воображал наш дом, наших родителей, все эти отрепетированные семейные праздники… и каждая из этих мыслей, казалось, кричала одно и то же: даже при огромном желании я бы не смог прожить эти моменты так же, если бы рядом со мной не было тебя. Хоть сейчас мы и живём вдали друг от друга, каким-то образом я ощущаю твоё присутствие, слышу твой смех, чувствую на себе твой взгляд и каждый Божий день надеюсь услышать звонок у моей двери, открыть и увидеть за ней тебя с твоим безразмерным рюкзаком и нахальной ухмылкой. И вчера вечером, наконец, моё желание исполнилось: ты действительно приехал ко мне, и это был самый прекрасный сюрприз, какой я только мог ожидать! – мои глаза слегка намокли, а голос дрожал, но я должен был собраться с духом и продолжить говорить, даже если для этого мне пришлось разглядывать пол, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на моего брата. Я боялся увидеть на его лице выражение, которое заставило бы меня распрощаться с моими благими намерениями.  
– Я… мне тяжело признаться в этом, но… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты важен для меня, Куп, и что я бы не хотел никакого другого брата вместо тебя. Я бы не хотел изменить тебя ни за что на свете, может, потому, что, в сущности, я и люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть… нахальный, раздражающий, эксцентричный. В добре и зле… ты всегда был для меня, даже если очень по-своему, с твоими дурацкими подходами. И сейчас, знаешь, я почувствовал себя полным идиотом из-за того, что никогда не ценил в тебе это, заостряя всё внимание на твоих театральных выходах, жалуясь на твоё неверие в мои силы или на твои постоянные шуточки. Я должен был смотреть глубже, _чувствовать_ твою привязанность вместо того, чтобы искать её в твоих поступках и словах. Потому что прямо сейчас, сидя здесь рядом с тобой, я это чувствую… я чувствую, что ты меня любишь и, вероятно, несмотря на всю мою сегодняшнюю ругань, будешь и дальше любить меня. И для меня это так же… – я вздохнул, проведя ладонью по волосам на затылке. – Знаешь, думаю, настал момент прекратить притворяться и начать вести себя как и следует… как двое братьев, которые любят друг друга и не боятся демонстрировать это, несмотря ни на что! – заключил я с пересохшим от долгих разговоров горлом. Всё-таки нужные слова нашлись, более того… под конец язык едва успевал за мыслями.  
Я ужасно боялся его реакции: у нас никогда в жизни не случалось подобных разговоров, и я не имел представления, какой она могла оказаться. Он запросто мог бы расхохотаться мне в лицо или вытолкать меня пинками из номера, прямо как я поступил с ним сегодня днём у меня дома, или же… он мог удивить меня, как всегда.  
Я осмелился поднять на него взгляд, и меня чуть удар не хватил, когда я увидел, что он сидит, сгорбившись с закрытыми глазами, закрыв рукой рот.  
– Купер… ты что, заснул?.. – спросил я немного обиженно, но он, по счастью, бодрствовал и отрицательно помотал головой, не открывая, однако, глаз. Я развернулся, чтобы получше его разглядеть, потому как к моей глубокой озадаченности прибавилось некоторое беспокойство, и тут я заметил маленькую деталь, ускользнувшую от меня прежде и которая почти заставила меня рухнуть от изумления. В уголках его сомкнутых глаз скопились слёзы, и одна в этот самый момент скользнула вниз, застревая в едва заметной однодневной щетине. Я затаил дыхание, не в силах осознать происходящее: мой брат, эгоцентричный избалованный шут… плакал?  
_Что, чёрт возьми, я натворил?.._  
– Куп?.. – позвал я его неуверенно и протянул руку, прикасаясь к его предплечью и находя его крайне напряжённым. Неожиданно он распахнул глаза, и я слегка подскочил на месте от испуга. Его, как обычно, несколько шальной взгляд устремился на меня, и это было как-то даже немного тревожно, так как он ещё и блестел от сдерживаемых слёз.   
– Ты правда думаешь всё то, что сказал сейчас? – спросил он гораздо более спокойным тоном, чем можно было ожидать, судя по его выражению. Должно быть, это всё актёрские штучки… Я рассеянно кивнул, всё ещё под впечатлением от его неадекватной реакции, а он набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, после чего медленно выдохнул. Окей, теперь я начинал всерьёз беспокоиться. У него что, приступ? И на моей совести этим вечером, кроме отца, будет ещё и брат? Захочет моя мать смотреть мне в лицо после всего, что я наделал?  
– Купер, что с то… – но он меня остановил. Его движение было настолько быстрым, что у меня просто не осталось времени, чтобы как-то подготовиться, так что я буквально рухнул ему на грудь, а он стиснул меня в своих объятиях, крепко, как никогда раньше. Я округлил глаза и уставился на него, удивлённо хватая воздух ртом, пока знакомый запах моего брата окружал меня, вызывая в памяти воспоминания о доме, шумных семейных застольях и тихих вечерах с нашими родителями… о всех важных моментах в моей жизни, и, невольно, я улыбнулся, уткнувшись ему в плечо и тепло обнимая в ответ. В этом объятии было нечто глубокое и важное, чего я не ощущал никогда раньше: Купер обнимал меня примерно сутки назад, но тот контакт не имел ничего общего с этим. В этот раз чувствовалось, что он был спонтанным и искренним: Купер-актёр-в-поисках-неожиданных-эмоций исчез, а на его месте появился мой драгоценный братец, которому я только что сказал, что люблю его, и от которого, честно сказать, надеялся услышать что-нибудь в этом роде.  
_Даже если для меня и этого уже довольно с лихвой…_  
– Я так боялся, что всё испортил… – пробормотал он мне в плечо слегка дрогнувшим, но, тем не менее, как обычно, ясным голосом. Я мотнул головой и слегка улыбнулся.  
– Я же говорил тебе, Куп… что бы ты ни сказал или ни сделал… я не смогу перестать любить тебя! – успокоил я его. Я… успокаиваю моего брата… ммм… странная ситуация. Послышался его вздох, после чего, наконец, он отпустил меня, и я смог взглянуть ему в глаза, снова ясные и свободные от слёз.  
– Я и не представлял, какой из меня ужасный старший брат! – сказал он удручённо.  
– Да нет… ты вовсе не ужасный брат… скажем только, что ты всегда выбирал странные способы продемонстрировать мне то, что испытываешь, – пожал я плечами, он задумчиво сморщил нос.  
– Просто… может, я и не умею… – произнёс он, нахмурившись, и никогда раньше я не видел его таким… настоящим. Я всегда думал, что такой, как Купер, был способен лишь к притворству и сценическому пафосу, но в тот момент я смог отчётливо ощутить его тревогу и волнение, что он чувствовал. Я склонился поближе и сжал рукой его плечо.  
– Я не прошу тебя измениться, Куп… ты для меня и такой хорош. Мне лишь нужно… чувствовать тебя больше, как брата, и чтобы ты почаще мне об этом напоминал. Мне довольно простого сообщения на мобильник, даже если там будет написано просто «шустрик»… в этот момент я буду знать, что на другом побережье Соединённых Штатов ты сумел найти минутку, чтобы подумать обо мне, и я смогу сделать то же самое. Это неплохой способ поддерживать контакт и говорить друг другу о том, что мы думаем, даже не используя слова, – сказал я взволнованно, сумев, наконец, вызвать у него слабую улыбку.  
– Скажи честно… тебе правда так уж неприятно, когда я называю тебя шустриком? – спросил он лукаво.  
– Ммм… скажем, это прозвище не в первой десятке моих любимых!   
– Ну, могу предложить другие, если это тебя раздражает, например, можно – гномик… или кудряшка, или ещё воробышек… или, лучше… – но я остановил его убийственным взглядом.  
– Думаю, шустрик не так уж и плох, на самом деле! – проворчал я, невольно улыбнувшись.  
_Воробышек?.. Он что, издевается?.._  
– Окей… пусть остаётся шустрик… даже если… – он чуть нахмурился, потом поднял на меня взгляд и улыбнулся. – Ты всегда для меня Блейн… мой обожаемый, маленький и неутомимый братишка! – и он мне подмигнул с тем самым выражением, с каким защищал меня в детстве от хулиганов, или когда обнял меня после обнародования моей гомосексуальности, или когда подбадривал во время первого выступления перед всей семьёй. И тогда я понял, что ничего себе не выдумал, что мой старший брат, мой Купер существовал на самом деле. Слишком поздно я осознал, насколько это всё меня растрогало, и не сумел удержаться от того, чтобы кинуться ему в объятия и прижать к себе, запоминая этот момент. Вполне вероятно, такое никогда бы больше не повторилось в будущем, следовательно, стоило пользоваться моментом.   
– Боже… после всех этих переживаний, я чувствую, что стану бесподобен в драматических ролях! – старый добрый Куп не выдержал и всплыл на мгновение на поверхность. Я расхохотался, громко потянув носом, и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и мне пришлось констатировать, что, несмотря на ту чушь, которая вырвалась у него изо рта, его, как и мои, были взволнованными и слегка намокшими.  
– И, как обычно, благодарить за это тебе следует меня!  
– Без сомнений! – подмигнул он, но тут же вздохнул. – Серьёзно, шустрик… ты действительно замечательный человек, и я… ты даже не представляешь, как я горжусь, что ты мой брат… сейчас – больше, чем когда бы то ни было! Ты такой зрелый, щедрый, дружелюбный, ты совершенно особенный и ты такой даже с теми, кто этого не заслуживает… Даже со мной, после того, что я натворил вчера… ты пришёл сюда просто, чтобы поговорить. И я не только ценю это, я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью, потому что ты сумел, наконец, сказать то, что нам следовало бы сказать уже давным-давно. Я восхищаюсь тобой, Блейн… серьёзно, я прекрасно знаю, каким ты можешь быть чудесным, и как мне повезло иметь такого брата, как ты. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю тебя и что никогда не показывал, как много ты для меня значишь, хоть ты и утверждаешь, будто это не так… Но я обещаю, что попытаюсь… быть лучшим братом и… исправить, хоть отчасти, то, что наворотил за первые двадцать пять лет вместе, – я стиснул его плечо чуть сильнее, надеясь, что этот жест позволит ему понять, насколько я оценил его нечеловеческие усилия, которые он должен был приложить для такого признания. С другой стороны, Купер никогда открыто не демонстрировал своих чувств, так что я мог считать себя счастливчиком.  
У меня на сердце было легко, и я ощущал странную эйфорию, будто под действием наркотиков. Это было потрясающе, и я был уверен, что стоило мчаться посреди ночи на мотоцикле, врываться в гостиницу, привлекая осуждающие взгляды всего персонала ради того, чтобы услышать, наконец, от собственного брата все эти прекрасные вещи… практически, мечта всей жизни.  
– Что ж, уже поздно, и, думаю, нам обоим стоит всё-таки немного поспать… у тебя рейс через пять часов, а мне с утра пораньше в пекарню… так что, пора прощаться! – объявил я, поднимаясь на ноги, и он встал следом за мной, вновь обнимая меня. Я прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим ощущением ещё чуть-чуть напоследок, так как в следующий раз мы смогли бы увидеться, скорее всего, только на праздновании Рождества.  
– Береги себя, Куп… держи голову на плечах, но не отказывайся от своей мечты, в этом нет ничего неправильного… у тебя всё получится, точно!  
– Это касается и тебя, Блейн… твой голос заслуживает большего, чем какой-то захудалый паб… тебе необходимо расширять горизонты и позволить остальному миру оценить тебя, как это посчастливилось нам, кто тебя знает! – ответил он, отстраняя меня, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Петь для всего мира? Ммм… если так посмотреть, это даже пугало, но, в конечном счёте, именно это и было моей мечтой. Получится ли у меня реализовать её, неизвестно, но иметь в этом моральную поддержку моего брата… такое дорогого стоило.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь у меня получится, Куп, правда! – произнёс я дрогнувшим от волнения голосом. Я получил годовой запас приятных ощущений этим вечером, невзирая на то, что с утра день определённо не задался. Я буквально преклонялся перед силой собственного сердца, сумевшего вынести все эти перепады без особых проблем. Конечно, вероятно, ночью – в те несколько часов, что от неё остались – мне не удастся и глаза сомкнуть из-за всего этого адреналина в крови, но оно того стоило, совершенно точно!  
– Спокойной ночи, Куп… и хорошо тебе долететь! – пожелал я ему уже на пороге. Он улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, шустрик… удачи тебе во всём. Увидимся на Рождество в Вестервилле! – усмехнулся он. Я махнул на прощание рукой и направился к лифту, когда он снова меня окликнул.  
– Шустрик, погоди… – я обернулся и увидел его в дверях с хитрой ухмылкой. – Позволишь твоему старому, нудному и сонному брату дать тебе совет? – заинтригованный, я кивнул.  
– Не упусти его… это прекрасный человек, и, как и ты, заслуживает, чтобы его ценили и любили, – заявил он убеждённо. Я на секунду озадаченно нахмурился и собирался уже спросить, кого он имел в виду, но он не дал мне такой возможности, потому что, улыбнувшись в последний раз, закрыл дверь и оставил меня одного.   
_Не упусти его?.._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 4 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 01:39 (СРЕДА)**

Пока я парковал мото рядом с домом, убирал на место шлем и входил в подъезд, одна мысль не оставляла меня: этой ночью мне было бы не уснуть. Слишком много всего нужно было обдумать и осмыслить, слишком много эмоций, да ещё эта загадочная фраза, брошенная мне братом на прощанье, которая продолжала мучить меня. Он посоветовал мне не упустить кого-то, потому что он прекрасный человек, как и я, заслуживающий любви… отлично, но о ком он говорил?  
Может, это фраза с двойным смыслом или он всё ещё намекал на музыку и на необходимость расширять мои горизонты? Но тогда, какой смысл в словах «это прекрасный человек»? Он говорил обо мне? О себе? О щенке?  
С тяжким вздохом я вышел из лифта на моём этаже, и на мгновение мне пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы потом снова медленно разлепить веки, потому что я был уверен, что у меня галлюцинации. Потому что в реальной жизни дверь моей квартиры была коричневого цвета и уж точно не была сплошь заклеена десятками и десятками разноцветных стикеров… тем не менее, когда я распахнул глаза, им предстала та же самая сцена: моя дверь была погребена под стикерами, их было столько, что за ними нельзя было разглядеть её настоящего цвета. Как такое было возможно? Когда я выходил из дома, всё было уже так, а я не заметил? Кто это сделал? И почему? Я неуверенно подошёл к этой разноцветной массе, и только тогда в моём измождённом мозгу что-то сработало, заставляя схватить один из листков – а именно, жёлтый – и прошептать:  
– Господи… Курт…  
Он это сделал, то есть… он это и вправду сделал. Он обклеил мне всю дверь маленькими разноцветными листочками, и, скорее всего, ему на это не хватило целого блока. Тут были жёлтые, зелёные, оранжевые, розовые и голубые стикеры, и все они были исписаны его аккуратным почерком. Сколько же их здесь? Я взволнованно закусил губу, чувствуя одновременно наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы и совершенно идиотскую улыбку, в которой растянулись мои губы. Почему вместо того, чтобы спокойно лечь спать, он занялся… вот этим в моё отсутствие? Действительно так дорожит нашей дружбой?  
_Я бы сделал это, Блейн… уж поверь мне… я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы заслужить твоё прощение!_  
Я подавил неожиданную дрожь, читая только что снятый билет.  
«И помни, что мы ещё должны отпраздновать, и за тобой пиво! :)»  
Я глупо хохотнул, вновь поднимая взгляд на цветное море напротив меня, вздохнул с сожалением и начал собирать стикеры, отклеивая их один за другим. Вот как я проведу остаток ночи в ожидание звонка будильника: за чтением каждого из этих листков, которые мой сосед подписал для меня, чтобы выполнить обещание… чтобы спасти нашу дружбу. Но нашей дружбе вовсе не угрожала опасность, и он должен был знать это, ну, по крайней мере, я надеялся, что сумел убедить его в этом. Может… может, мне нужно было выразиться яснее? Возможно, мне следовало обклеить его машину стикерами?   
Когда все были сняты – даже самые верхние, за которыми мне пришлось подпрыгивать, как последнему идиоту – и подсчитаны – их оказалось семьдесят два – я обернулся к закрытой двери Курта и улыбнулся, почти ожидая, что она откроется, и жилец выйдет наружу со своей удивительной улыбкой и светлыми глазами и спросит, как всё прошло с моим братом. Мы могли бы провести ночь вместе, ещё одну ночь вместе, но в этот раз мы бы просто разговаривали, пользуясь моментом, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. В конце концов, я ещё так мало знал о нём, и так много вопросов хотел бы задать, если бы только чувствовал себя чуть менее глупым и чуть более смелым, чтобы сделать это.  
 _Что–то типа: почему ты тратишь время на Дэвида, когда невооружённым глазом видно, что тебе на него глубоко наплевать?.._  
Поражённый внезапной мыслью, я взглянул на стопочку стикеров, которые держал в руках, и в одно мгновение слова моего брата обрели смысл и логику.  
 _Не упусти его… это прекрасный человек, и, как и ты, заслуживает, чтобы его ценили и любили…_  
Он говорил о… Курте? Мне следовало ценить и… любить моего соседа, потому что мы оба этого заслуживали? Ну, он-то уж точно, особенно, учитывая, как мало ему везло в жизни и, может, я тоже… но… мог ли я на самом деле верить, что подхожу для того, чтобы сделать счастливым кого-то вроде Курта? Смогли бы двое парней, настолько разных, как мы, поладить и помочь друг другу? Мой брат, вероятно, просто преувеличивал или неудачно пошутил, как всегда, поскольку мне это казалось несколько далёким от реальности. Мы были близки всего раз, и, как бы прекрасно это ни было, мы оставались друзьями. Ну, пока никто не доказал противного.  
 _Он обклеил полностью твою дверь милыми цветными записочками… разве это не самый романтичный и неожиданный жест, какой ты только мог бы вообразить?.._   
Да, это так, однако… один такой поступок не делает его идеальным парнем для меня, и, тем паче, меня для него.  
 _Вы занимались любовью, и он после этого не сбежал…_  
Да он же живёт в трёх шагах, даже при большом желании, куда бы он мог сбежать?  
 _Он приревновал тебя, зверски приревновал, Блейн, когда ты уже откроешь глаза?.._  
Приревновал или нет, он всё равно не свободен, и я… я слишком устал, чтобы размышлять об этом сейчас ещё. Так что я закрыл вопрос, тяжко вздохнув, и вошёл в квартиру. Компьютер был выключен и стоял посреди стола, дверь на балкон прикрыта, а маленький Купер дремал на ковре.  
Мирная спокойная атмосфера определённо шла вразрез с моим душевным состоянием. Возможно, оттого, что последним человеком, кто здесь находился до моего возвращения, был он.  
Я освободился от куртки и от всего, что было в карманах, после чего отправился в спальню. Я скинул одежду и забрался под одеяло, всё ещё сжимая в руках своё разноцветное сокровище. Вот мы и одни… я и мои семьдесят два стикера, каждый из которых подписан мистером Куртом Хаммелом лично. Я опять улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что, несмотря на неоднозначность наших отношений, несмотря на последние события, несмотря на его парня, лицо которого было для меня всё ещё загадкой, несмотря на мои собственные противоречивые мысли. Его жест был невероятно милым.  
С каждым прочитанным и отложенным в сторону стикером мне приходили на память его слова, его улыбка, его ясные глаза, в которых, тем не менее, скрывалось нечто необъяснимое. Курт Хаммел был для меня тайной, но читая эти фразы – большинство из которых содержали бесконечные извинения, другие же замечания были очень трогательные, типа «Когда я смотрел на тебя, такого взволнованного, пока ты искал отель твоего брата, на какой-то момент ты напомнил мне прежнего меня, когда у меня был ещё отец!» – я отчётливо понимал, какой глубокой и яркой личностью он был, совершенно далёкой от того взбешённого Курта, который набросился на меня в своём кабинете из-за банального недоразумения.   
_Не упусти его… это прекрасный человек, и, как и ты, заслуживает, чтобы его ценили и любили…_  
Вот же чёртов Купер, вероятно, сам того не желая, ты, кажется, опять натворил бед, только в этот раз… их будет трудно исправить.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 4 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 01:36 (СРЕДА)**

Я поступил опрометчиво, да, определённо, слишком легкомысленно. Ещё раз мне пришлось действовать в сжатые сроки, чтобы успеть поразмыслить обо всём рационально. Но после того, как я продемонстрировал, что могу вести себя как ребёнок двадцати пяти лет от роду, мне хотелось хоть попытаться исправиться, и этот жест показался мне самым убедительным.  
Идея со стикерами, полностью покрывающими входную дверь, пришла ко мне, пока я бесцельно бродил по дому, размышляя о нашем разговоре, о том, как он скверно начался и как замечательно завершился. По счастью, всё прошло гораздо лучше, чем я мог себе представить: он не только, казалось, простил меня за ту безобразную сцену, но даже решил последовать моему совету и поехать к Куперу, чтобы прояснить их ситуацию. Если бы у меня был брат, я бы именно так и сделал, потому что я действительно не мог поверить, что двое людей, имеющих такую тесную кровную связь, могли отдалиться вот так, из-за такой глупости. Блейн имел полное право претендовать на безоговорочную привязанность со стороны его брата и, точно так же, должен был дарить ему свою. Для меня семья – это святое, возможно, ещё и потому, что моей я лишился слишком рано. Поэтому мне было невыносимо видеть Блейна и Купера, продолжавших вести себя, будто двое чужих людей. Они должны были что-то предпринять, прежде всего, поговорить.  
 _Надеюсь только, что оба отодвинут в сторону гордыню и решатся вести себя как братья…_  
Я вернулся к себе с каким-то странным ощущением, словно не сделал всё, что должен был. Но… я поговорил с Блейном, мы всё выяснили, мы снова были друзьями, как и прежде… мне даже удалось во второй раз перелезть через ограду на террасе, не сломав себе шею. Тогда откуда же взялось это неприятное ощущение? Почему я чувствовал себя таким подавленным и неудовлетворённым?  
Переодевшись в мою удобную пижаму, я начал нервно бродить по гостиной в ожидании божественного прозрения, которое прояснило бы мне моё состояние. И, на мою удачу, оно не замедлило явиться: в тот самый момент, когда мой взгляд упал на столик у входа, я понял, что нужно было сделать, чтобы мне стало лучше. Мне необходимо было совершить какое-нибудь безумие, какую-то из необдуманных и инстинктивных вещей, что-то удивительное и неожиданное. Что-то, от чего я мог бы почувствовать себя менее виноватым. Я взялся за дело, и в течение тринадцати минут подписал аж семьдесят два стикера. Я бы сделал и больше, но у меня разболелась рука, да и блок закончился. На некоторых я написал всего лишь «Прости!», на других благодарил за то, что он меня выслушал, что не выкинул за дверь, что простил, несмотря на то, что я этого не заслуживал. На некоторых меня как-то даже занесло, и я признавался, что его проблемы с братом заставили меня заново почувствовать тоску по отцу. Я сомневался, не порвать ли этот листок… но в результате решил, что всё должно быть спонтанно и естественно, и положил его вместе с остальными.  
Наконец, закончив, я вышел в коридор, чтобы приклеить их, и к великому моему изумлению, они действительно заполнили почти всю дверь, прямо как я и пообещал ему в шутку. Я полюбовался с довольной улыбкой на мою работу: это будет отличным сюрпризом для него!  
Поправляя некоторые из стикеров в углу, я позволил сомнениям охватить меня: а вдруг они ему не понравятся? Он вернётся страшно усталым, вдруг всё это его лишь разозлит? А если он воспримет это как очередное вторжение в его личную жизнь? Или, ещё хуже… вдруг он вернётся вместе с Купером, что они оба обо мне подумают? Звук поднимающегося лифта заставил меня подскочить на месте, я тут же метнулся к себе в квартиру и закрылся внутри, поджав хвост. Дело было сделано, так что стоило дождаться и посмотреть в прямом эфире, что случится. Я прислонился к двери и замер в тревожном ожидании, подглядывая через глазок. Лифт достиг этажа с обычным тихим звоном, и его дверцы разошлись. Блейн утомлённо проковылял к своей двери, где застыл с ключами в руке. В этот момент и моё сердце остановилось в ожидании какого-нибудь знака с его стороны. Я затруднился бы сказать, как долго он стоял неподвижно, разглядывая дверь, усеянную разноцветными стикерами, может, всего несколько мгновений, может, больше пяти минут… но внезапно он медленно шагнул к двери и протянул руку, чтобы снять один из листочков – жёлтый, как мне показалось – и прочитать его. Кто знает, почему он выбрал именно этот.  
 _Может, потому что жёлтый – это твой цвет, Курт… с него ты всё начал, как розовый – цвет Блейна…_  
После длительной паузы – Боже, я умирал от желания узнать, его мысли – он начал собирать все остальные, аккуратно складывая их в стопочку. С трудом мне удалось сдержать смех, видя, как он подпрыгивал, чтобы достать самые верхние стикеры, и пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не шуметь. И так я чувствовал себя шпионом, подглядывая за ним из убежища, а если бы он меня ещё и рассекретил… это было бы действительно чересчур неловко. Закончив, Блейн словно заметил моё присутствие, повернулся к моей двери и улыбнулся. Его ослепительная улыбка была обращена ко мне, хоть я и был защищён толстым слоем дерева и стали. Но он улыбался мне, потому что понял, что это было моих рук дело – как будто были варианты… – и он меня… благодарил? Значит, ему понравилось? Он не посчитал, что этим я влез на его территорию, в очередной раз переборщив? Ну… его улыбка была добрым знаком, особенно учитывая, что он не знал о моей слежке, а, следовательно, я мог быть уверен, что эта улыбка была спонтанной и искренней, как если бы он был наедине с собой и просто не смог сдержать её.  
И я улыбнулся в свою очередь, забывая о моём бесконечном дне, о бессонной ночи, которая ему предшествовала, о скандале, что я устроил ему в моём кабинете, о моём спалённом ужине, о словах Рейчел, о разговоре с Купером, о нашей с ним беседе на качелях. Всё исчезло в тот миг, когда его глаза встретились с моими… хоть он этого и не знал. Несмотря на препятствие, я мог отчётливо чувствовать, что он удивлён и… тронут? И кстати, он казался достаточно спокойным – это могло означать, что они с Купером всё выяснили, слава Богу. Может, перед работой я оставлю ему стикер, чтобы спросить его об этом.  
_Эй, Курт… у тебя закончились стикеры, гений!..._  
Я закусил губу, любуясь его прекрасной фигурой, которая, невзирая на очевидную усталость, оставалась потрясающим зрелищем. Даже с такого расстояния.  
Через несколько длинных мгновений я увидел, как он вздохнул, потом открыл дверь и исчез внутри. Довольный и порядком на взводе, я ускакал в мою спальню – да, именно ускакал – и нырнул под одеяло. В жизни я не чувствовал себя таким… одержимым, и меня это даже немного пугало. Я попытался закрыть глаза, но безуспешно, потом я начал вертеться с одного бока на другой, пока, устроившись пузом вверх с руками скрещенными на лбу, не сдался: это будет ещё одна бессонная ночь, только вместо того, чтобы провести её в слезах, я бы попробовал разобраться в происхождении незнакомого, но приятного ощущения в животе всякий раз, как думал о Блейне Андерсоне.


	20. Печальный принц и одичавший лифт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 6 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:14 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

_Заряд батареи 4%_

– Вот чёрт… не хватало ещё, чтобы мобильник сел! – проворчал я, прикрепив шлем к рулю мотоцикла и взъерошив слегка примятые кудряшки. Перейдя дорогу, я вошёл в подъезд, вызвал лифт и стал ждать, бросая тревожные взгляды на экран сотового, готового вырубиться в любую минуту.

– Подожди!.. – раздался голос как раз в тот момент, когда автоматические двери почти закрылись, так что мне пришлось вставить между ними ногу, чтобы они вновь раздвинулись. Добрая улыбка девушки с азиатскими чертами тут же появилась в просвете.

– Спасибо тебе огромное… у меня замороженные продукты в сумке… нужно скорей добраться домой, не то испортятся! – объяснила она.

– Не стоит благодарности, здесь и вдесятером можно поместиться, – ответил я, посторонившись. Она уже собиралась что-то ответить, когда из-за её спины выглянула хитренько улыбающаяся Лиа.

– Блейн! – воскликнула малышка, бросаясь ко мне. Я присел на корточки, чтобы обнять её, и она едва не повалила меня своим напором. От робкой девчушки, которую я запомнил после нашей первой встречи, не осталось и следа.

– Привет, малышка! Как я рад тебя видеть! – сказал я, обняв её. От неё приятно пахло, а длинные волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам. Одета она была в милые красные штанишки и белую блузку в цветочек. Нужно было признать, что у её матери был недурной вкус, хотя, на первый взгляд, она мне показалась несколько эксцентричной.

– Блейн… те чудовища с большущими клыками больше не появлялись… это ведь ты их прогнал, правда? – чуть отстранившись, с энтузиазмом спросила Лиа. Усмехнувшись, я припомнил группу подростков с ирокезами и в кожанках, которые так напугали девочку… и которые согласились исчезнуть за пятидесятидолларовую банкноту. Фальшивую.

_Надеюсь никогда их больше не встретить, не то худо мне придётся…_

– Конечно, принцесса… я же тебе обещал, так? – ответил я, улыбаясь, и даже подмигнул ей, вызывая громкий смех. Только тогда я вспомнил о девушке, что удивлённо и слегка смущённо наблюдала за нами сверху. Я поспешно вскочил и улыбнулся, как можно дружелюбнее.

– До чего ж я бестолковый, даже не представился… Блейн Андерсон! – протянул я ей руку. Она, поставив на пол объёмные сумки, пожала её и улыбнулась в ответ. – Тина Коэн-Ченг. А ты тот парень, что снял квартиру адвоката Фабрей, верно? – спросила она, а маленькая Лиа переводила взгляд с неё на меня, следя за разговором.

– Точно. Уже почти целый месяц! – вспомнил я, немного удивлённый тем, как незаметно пролетело время.

– И вот только сейчас случилось познакомиться… так печально, – слегка прищурившись, грустно проговорила она. Она что, решила слезу пустить? 

– Это всё из-за моего сумасшедшего ритма жизни. На самом деле, я и сейчас опаздываю! – воскликнул я, бросая встревоженный взгляд на телефон. Была уже половина седьмого. Мне стоило поторопиться, если я хотел избежать пробок.

_Заряд батареи 3%_

– Тогда давай скорей подниматься… не хочу, чтобы ты терял из-за меня лишнее время. У нас ещё будет возможность познакомиться получше! – и, сказав это, она вошла, наконец, в кабину, которая в течение нашего недолгого разговора неоднократно пыталась закрыться, пребольно стукая меня по бедру. Лиа проследовала за девушкой, не говоря ни слова, и прислонилась к стенке, бросая на меня любопытный взгляд. Я ей снова подмигнул, и она, залившись краской, спряталась за Тиной.

– Какой этаж? – спросил я.

– Второй, – ответила няня, рассеянно поглаживая голову девочки, и я нажал на кнопку. Вздохнув, я подсчитал, что меньше, чем за один час, мне предстояло быстро принять душ, переодеться, отвести Купера погулять вокруг дома – поскольку ни Дэниель, ни Себастиан сегодня не смогли из-за запарки на работе – и тотчас мчаться в паб. И всё это, пока мой несчастный телефон восстанавливал бы растраченную энергию, подключённый к сети.

_Заряд батареи 2%_

И как раз в тот момент, когда я мысленно определял кратчайший маршрут для прогулки с Купером, что-то произошло. Кабина лифта сделала резкое движение, заставляя нас слегка подпрыгнуть, и после протяжного подозрительного скрипа остановился. В полном молчании наши с Тиной взгляды встретились. Жуткое осознание нашего положения, казалось, настигло обоих в то же самое мгновение, потому что мы одновременно повернулись к лихорадочно мигающим кнопкам. 

– Что происходит?.. – выдохнула она.

– Лифт застрял, – ответил я, тут же замечая, как её дыхание сбилось.

– Что? – пискнула она, немного испугав меня. Я обеспокоенно глянул на неё, так как подобная реакция показалась мне несколько преувеличенной, но, ничего не говоря, протянул руку и снова нажал кнопку второго этажа. Но и это оказалось бесполезным, потому что развалюха, судя по всему, испустила дух и не желала больше двигаться.

_Прекрасно…_

– Не едет! – констатировал я скорбно, проводя рукой по волосам. Можно было спокойно сказать прости-прощай прогулке с Купером и моему душу. И тут меня опять достиг испуганный возглас девушки, которая на этот раз уронила сумки на пол и прижала руки к бокам.  
– Это невозможно… – пробормотала она, замотав головой и, кажется, немного дрожа. Я посмотрел на неё озадаченно, пытаясь понять, что могло её так напугать. Безусловно, застрять в лифте было не самым приятным приключением, но… не стоило делать из этого такой уж трагедии.

_Конечно, если только она…_

Я приблизился к ней на полшага, когда она прислонилась спиной к зеркалу.

– Эй… – попробовал я привлечь её внимание, но Тина только распахнула глаза и бросила на меня тревожный взгляд.

– Как мы отсюда выберемся? – спросила она срывающимся голосом со слезами на глазах.

– Эй… не волнуйся, окей? Сейчас позовём кого-нибудь, – я постарался её успокоить, торопливо вынимая мобильник из кармана куртки, и с ужасом констатируя, что оставался всего один процент зарядки батареи. Секунду поколебавшись, я набрал номер экстренной помощи, скрестив пальцы и молясь, чтобы телефон не решил испустить дух прямо сейчас. Но ровно в тот момент, когда я поднёс его к уху, послышался двойной «бип», который ни с чем невозможно было спутать. Я встревожено глянул на экран, где серебристое яблочко, насмехаясь, объявляло о безвременной кончине моего телефона.

_Чёрт тебя раздери, Стив Джобс! Ты стоил мне почти три недели зарплаты с трёх работ, и теперь покидаешь меня в самый трудный момент?! Да чтоб тебя!.._

Я раздражённо крякнул, небрежно закидывая бесполезное устройство в мешок, и вновь обратил своё внимание к бедной Тине, борющейся с приступом клаустрофобии.

– У меня сотовый разрядился… можно я воспользуюсь твоим? – спокойно спросил я. Она отрицательно замотала головой, закусив губу и заметно дрожа.

– Я его забыла… дома! – пробормотала девушка в отчаянии.

_Да что ж такое…_

– Хорошо… тогда попробуем воспользоваться тревожной кнопкой… должен же быть хоть кто-нибудь дома в это время! – я попытался прозвучать как можно более успокаивающе, но её бледность не обещала ничего хорошего. Я нажал на красную кнопку, вызывая громкий звон, разнёсшийся по всему дому, и застыл в ожидании. Если кто-то его услышал, то скоро подоспеет помощь.

Я ободряюще улыбнулся девушке, и она прерывисто вздохнула, прикрывая глаза. Внезапно я почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к руке и опустил глаза.

_Вот чёрт… Лиа…_

– Что случилось, Блейн? – спросила она немного озадаченно, но по счастью совсем не испуганно. Я поспешил присесть на корточки, чтобы оказаться на уровне её глаз и постарался вытащить наружу самый спокойный тон, какой только был в моём репертуаре.

_Девушка с клаустрофобией… пятилетняя девочка… парень, который жутко опаздывает… отличное трио…_

– Ничего страшного, малышка. Ты не должна волноваться, ладно? 

– Почему Тина плачет? – спросила она снова, сморщив носик. Я бросил взгляд на девушку, которая поспешно попыталась взять себя в руки и стереть слёзы, тихо стекавшие по её щекам. Улыбнувшись ей, я вернулся и Лии.

– Скажи-ка мне, принцесса… хочешь поиграть? – предложил я, чтобы отвлечь малышку. Она тут же просияла и принялась подпрыгивать на месте, как заводная.

– Да! Да! – воскликнула Лиа с энтузиазмом. Тогда я опустился на пол кабины и жестом пригласил её присесть мне на колени: по крайней мере, Рейчел не убьёт меня за перепачканную одежду дочери. Она устроилась поудобнее, глядя на меня в радостном предвкушении.

– Сделаем так… я начну рассказывать историю… потом остановлюсь, и ты должна будешь продолжить. После, когда захочешь, ты тоже можешь замолчать, а я подхвачу рассказ! – объяснил я правила.

– Это придуманная история? – поинтересовалась Лиа, улыбнувшись.

– От начала и до конца! – подтвердил я. Вроде бы мне удалось найти способ развлечь малышку; я весело взглянул на Тину, которая тоже сползла по стеночке на пол рядом с нами и даже попробовала улыбнуться, несмотря на бледность и дрожь, которую ещё не сумела унять. Она благодарно кивнула. На самом деле, в этой ситуации я, пожалуй, был напуган больше всех: нет, я не страдал клаустрофобией и не так уж беспокоился из-за неизбежного уже опоздания – Господи, Пак меня убьёт! – просто я боялся, что не сумею успокоить ни маленькую Лию, ни бедняжку Тину. 

Я быстро глянул на весёлое личико Лии, которая к счастью, кажется, совершенно не замечала неисправность лифта, а также страх в глазах своей няни, и это позволило мне собраться с духом и начать рассказ.

– Значит так… как всегда, давным-давно, в тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве жил-был прекрасный юный принц с золотыми волосами и чудесными глазами небесного цвета, который, тем не менее, всегда был очень печальным. Юный принц жил в великолепном огромном замке, и у него было множество друзей, но под вечер, оставаясь в своей комнате, он плакал так сильно, что его удивительные голубые глаза становились похожими на прозрачные кристаллы. Его родители приходили в отчаяние, они не могли понять, почему их дорогой сын так несчастлив; каждый день они устраивали весёлые праздники во дворце, приглашая всех его друзей, в надежде вернуть принцу улыбку. Но он продолжал плакать каждую ночь, и никто не знал почему, – рассказывал я, с лёгкостью придумывая историю под внимательным и любопытным взглядом Лии, которая под конец немного нахмурилась.

_Любые совпадения с реальными фактами и персонами исключительно случайны…_

– Почему юный принц был таким печальным? – обратилась она ко мне, чуть надув губки.

– А вот это ты мне расскажешь! Твоя очередь! – сказал я, легонько щёлкнув её по носу. Малышка снова засияла.

– Моя очередь?! – переспросила она взволнованно.

– Конечно… теперь всё в твоих руках! – подтвердил я, замолкая в ожидании, пока её маленькая головка, полная фантазии, начала работу над продолжением истории. Чего бы я только не дал, чтобы узнать, что происходило в этот момент там внутри!

– Юный принц грустил потому, что хотел влюбиться! – заявила она так, словно это было абсолютно очевидно. Я улыбнулся и кивнул.

– По-моему… справедливо! – согласился я, и даже Тина хихикнула сбоку от нас.

– Тогда нам нужно будет найти ему принцессу, – проговорил я задумчиво, но девочка поспешно замотала головкой.

– Нет!

– Нет? – я был озадачен.

– Ему не нужна принцесса… – пробормотала она, поигрывая со шнурком моей толстовки.

– А чего ж ему нужно? – спросил я, ещё больше заинтригованный. Лиа подняла на меня свои живые глазки и радостно улыбнулась.

– Ему нужен принц! – воскликнула она, оставляя меня без слов.

_Вот ведь… от такого сообразительного ребёнка мне следовало ожидать чего-то такого…_

– Принц? – спросил я удивлённо, не в силах скрыть лукавой ухмылки. Она бодро кивнула и хитренько улыбнулась.

– И не какой-нибудь всякий… ему нужен принц с чёрными кудрями и золотистыми глазами! – уточнила плутовка, довольно сияя. И на этот раз я уже даже не пытался сдерживаться и расхохотался, чувствуя, как моё сердце чаще забилось в груди. Печальный голубоглазый принц, который влюбляется в другого… кучерявого и с золотистыми глазами?

_Ничего не скажешь, замечательная история…_

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 6 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:45 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

 

– Нет, Дэвид, я ведь уже дважды тебе говорил. Я не поеду с тобой в Торонто на следующей неделе. У меня куча работы в агентстве, и даже если бы я захотел, Ченг не даст мне и одного дня отгула! – я по третьему кругу повторял одно и то же, возводя глаза к небу в отчаянии. Как же я устал! То ли это я не умел объясняться, то ли он не желал меня понимать…

_А сам-то ты как считаешь, Курт?.._

– Да ладно тебе, Курт… ты ведь его даже не спрашивал. Откуда ты знаешь, что он откажет? – продолжил настаивать мой собеседник. Я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть раздражённо. Иногда он становился просто невыносимо упрямым. Жаль только, что это своё упорство он растрачивал исключительно на всякие глупости, а не на то, что действительно всерьёз касалось наших отношений.

– Он не отпустит меня, Дэйв, уж можешь поверить мне. И в любом случае, сейчас я должен с тобой попрощаться. Я спускаюсь в метро, а ты знаешь, что здесь отвратительная связь. Я тебе перезвоню потом! – и, даже не давая ему возможности ответить, я закончил разговор. Тяжко вздохнув, я перешёл через перекрёсток в компании ещё человек двадцати. На самом деле, я был уже почти дома и метро оставил позади задолго до звонка. Просто у меня не было никакого желания ругаться с ним по телефону посреди улицы, и если пять минут разговора настолько вывели меня из состояния равновесия, не смею даже думать, что бы случилось, продолжи мы это занятие. Почти бегом я приблизился к подъезду, подгоняемый желанием скорей освободиться от одежды, которая почему-то в тот день казалась мне особенно тесной. Странно, что для такого поклонника моды, как я, одежда превратилась в своего рода узницу, почти невыносимую. Раньше, когда я жил в Лайме, я готов был кровью заплатить за возможность носить хоть что-то из того, чем сейчас был набит мой шкаф. Теперь же, когда у меня была для этого возможность, я предпочитал мою обожаемую мягкую толстовку со спортивными штанами и мои футболки безвестных марок. Кардинальные перемены, ничего не скажешь.

_И это не единственное, что изменилось с тех пор, когда я был мальчишкой из западного Огайо…_

Вздохнув с облегчением, я вошёл в подъезд и нетерпеливо нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Но никакой реакции не последовало. Не понимая, в чём дело, я продолжил тупо нажимать на кнопку снова и снова, но по-прежнему ничего не происходило. Взглянув на решётку, я увидел, что кабина стояла неподвижно между первым и вторым этажом, и только тогда мне в глаза бросился маленький красный огонёк, горевший над дверью. Может, кто-то застрял там внутри?

– Есть кто в лифте? – крикнул я. Через несколько длинных мгновений до жути знакомый голос прозвучал из-за решётки.

– Курт, это ты? – спросил голос. Я изумлённо округлил глаза.

– Блейн? – спросил я и посмотрел на часы: было уже почти восемь, что он там делал в это время?

– Ага… этот проклятый лифт меня просто ненавидит!

– Ты вызвал пожарных?

– Хотел… батарейка мобильника разрядилась! – объяснил он с досадой.

– А на тревожную кнопку нажимал? Никто не пришёл тебе на помощь? – не устоял я, чтобы не поиздеваться немного. Между тем, моя злость на Дэвида начинала постепенно угасать. Как каждый раз, когда Блейн появлялся в моей жизни. Мысли становились лёгкими, а глаза блестели, не в силах оторваться от его. Даже если в этот момент я не мог его видеть по вине этого дурацкого сломанного лифта.

– Я рад, что тебе там так весело, Хаммел и, поверь мне, я бы с удовольствием остался в этой кабине хоть до завтра… но я тут не один! – ответил он, посмеиваясь. Я тут же обеспокоенно нахмурился.

– Кто там с тобой?

– Тина! – услышал я знакомый женский голос.

– И Лиа! – откликнулся бодрый детский голосок. У меня глаза на лоб полезли, и я приблизился к решётке.

– О Господи… как вы там? – спросил я немедленно.

– Ну, наконец-то, я добился твоего внимания! – проворчал Блейн. – У нас всё в порядке, слава Богу. Никто не ранен и, главное… нам удалось найти счастливый финал для нашей истории! – и они с Лией расхохотались на весь подъезд. Стоп… о какой истории речь?

– Сколько времени вы там заперты? – спросил я. Обычно Блейн заходил домой в районе шести с небольшим, и если этот день не был исключением… вот чёрт!

– Не знаю… было примерно полседьмого, когда мы застряли. А сейчас я понятия не имею, который час… – точно, как я и думал.

– Без десяти восемь! – объявил я загробным голосом. Последовало долгое молчание, во время которого я затаил дыхание, ожидая его реакции. И я не знал, как расценивать её отсутствие. 

– Блейн… помни, что рядом с тобой Лиа! – заметил я.

– Вот именно поэтому я и промолчал, Курт! – рявкнул он, издав после что-то нечленораздельное, заставляя меня усмехнуться. Хорошо, что он меня не видел и, кажется, не слышал.

– Курт, ты не мог бы оказать мне одну услугу? – позвал Андерсон после новой паузы.

– Конечно!

_Всё, что угодно…_

– Ты бы не мог позвонить в паб и предупредить Ноа, что сегодня вечером я опоздаю? – произнёс он похоронным голосом, вероятно, проводя рукой по лицу. Я представлял, насколько он мог быть усталым после двенадцати часов изнурительной работы и больше часа, проведенного взаперти на трёх квадратных метрах кабины лифта. В компании пятилетнего ребёнка к тому же. Он наверняка на пределе.

– Хорошо… Позвоню Сантане, она наверняка там с Бриттани! – сообщил я и сделал, как сказал, позвонив моей подруге, которая, как я и предполагал, торчала у стойки паба. Она передала телефон хозяину заведения, который проворчал что-то насчёт того, что Блейн – чистая катастрофа, и что лучшим наказанием для него было бы провести всю ночь запертым там. Звонкий смех Бриттани дал мне понять, что, скорее всего, Ноа так шутил. Закончив телефонный разговор, я передал информацию Блейну. 

– Он меня уволит! – простонал Андерсон, и сразу вслед за этим я услышал глухой удар, вероятно, в отчаянии он взялся биться головой о стенку кабины. Лии это, кажется, понравилось, поскольку к звуку присоединился её довольный звонкий смех.

– Ну что, я звоню в экстренную помощь? – предложил я.

– Попробуй постучать к Финну… в последний раз, когда лифт застрял, он сумел его запустить. Может, и теперь получится! – воскликнула Тина. Я уж и забыл, что там была и она. 

– Ладно… сбегаю, позову его! – предупредил я и быстро поднялся на третий этаж, мимоходом успев уловить ворчание Блейна по поводу того, что вообще без работы тридцати тысяч ему не надолго хватит. Запыхавшись, я остановился перед дверью Финна и стал настойчиво нажимать на кнопку звонка. Тут мне пришло в голову, что если он был дома, то должен бы был услышать звон, когда Блейн нажал на кнопку тревоги. Почему же тогда великан не вышел посмотреть, что случилось? Чем он таким уж важным зани…

Дверь распахнулась так внезапно, что я аж подскочил на месте от неожиданности, и моим глазам предстало убийственное зрелище: с высоты своих двух метров росту на меня взирал Финн с озадаченным и несколько заспанным видом, одетый лишь в сине-красные боксеры с весёленьким рисунком сомнительного вкуса. На мгновение у меня перехватило дыхание, а мой мозг тут же, возможно, в наказание подкинул мне воспоминание о похожей сцене, имевшей место всего несколько дней назад, только в дверях тогда стоял не Финн, а парень почти вдвое ниже этого гиганта, с прекрасными глазами медового цвета и улыбкой, каждый раз заставляющей мои коленки подкашиваться. И боксеры на нём сидели лучше. И заполнены были побольше. 

– Курт! – поприветствовал меня Хадсон, неловко улыбнувшись. Этот парень был странным: с первого взгляда он мог внушать страх, но, едва открывал рот, терял весь свой грозный вид.

– Привет, Финн… извини, что беспокою тебя в такой час… но мне необходима твоя помощь, – заявил я решительно. В кабине застрявшего лифта осталась девочка пяти лет, женщина, страдающая клаустрофобией и потенциальный безработный – необходимо было вытащить их оттуда как можно скорей. Было не до церемоний. 

– Конечно… что случилось? – согласился он, натягивая белую растянутую майку.

_А его была чёрная, облегающая и выглядел он в ней чертовски сексуально…_

– В лифте застряли трое человек… я подумал, ты не мог бы… – но тут я замолк, привлечённый чьим-то появлением за спиной Финна. Я глазам не поверил… это правда была…

– Рейчел! – вскрикнул я потрясённо, глядя, как она, покраснев до корней волос, судорожно поправляла блузку.

– К-курт… что… я… что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она, опуская глаза и краснея ещё сильнее, и, возможно, будь в этот момент меньше невинных людей в опасности, я бы заметил ей, что это она находилась не в том месте, не в то время.

_Господи ты мой Боже… твоя дочь больше часа заперта в застрявшем лифте… ты в курсе?..._

Я ограничился тем, что испепелил подругу взглядом и вернулся к Финну.

– Так вот, как я сказал… в лифте застряли трое человек… ты бы не помог мне вытащить их оттуда? – спросил я сухо, начиная испытывать некоторое раздражение. Он несколько раз озадаченно моргнул, но энергично кивнул.

– Ну конечно… надо просто подняться на чердак и переключить лифт на ручное управление. Сущие пустяки! – проинформировал он меня.  
 _Ага, пустяки для тебя, гора мышц!.._

– Отлично… тогда поспешим… там с ними внутри ребёнок! – ядовито добавил я, бросая красноречивый взгляд на Берри, цвет лица которой мгновенно сменился с ярко-красного на белый. Рейчел округлила глаза в полнейшей панике.

– Лиа! – прошептала она еле слышно. Я вздохнул. Окей, может и не стоило провоцировать её сердечный приступ.

– Не волнуйся… там вместе с ней Тина и Блейн! – этого, однако, не хватило, чтобы успокоить её, потому что она немедленно просочилась между мной и Финном и припала к решётке лифта.

– Лиа, малышка! – позвала она отчаянным голосом.

– Мама! – отозвалась девочка, казавшаяся абсолютно спокойной и весёлой.

– О, Боже мой… зайчонок… как ты там? – спросила мамаша, спускаясь бегом на этаж ниже, чтобы быть ближе к дочери.

– Всё хорошо, мама… с Блейном так весело. Мы пригласим его на мой день рождения на следующей неделе, можно? – невинно спросила девчушка, вызывая наш смех. Рейчел покачала головой, улыбаясь, хотя в её глазах ясно читалось беспокойство.

– Конечно, доча… если Блейн не будет занят! – ответила она, попытавшись запустить лифт, нажимая на кнопку вызова, но реакции не последовало.  
– Почту за честь! – откликнулся Блейн с улыбкой в голосе. Это было чистым везением, что девочка и её няня оказались в компании такого удивительного парня, который сумел отвлечь их. Рейчел следовало бы быть ему благодарной.

– Эмм… думаю, надо попробовать сдвинуть с места эту штуку… не то они там на всю ночь останутся! – подал голос Финн, почесав в затылке и указывая на кабину.

– Точно… только вряд ли я смогу быть тебе полезным… я устал до смерти и, даже при большом желании… у меня не слишком сильные руки, – проговорил я огорчённо, надеясь, что он и в одиночку сможет справиться с лифтом на ручном управлении. Он сморщил нос.

– Ладно… это будет нелегко, но можно попробовать! – сказал он неуверенно и повернулся, чтобы подняться вверх по лестнице.

– Подожди… – остановила его Рейчел, словно её внезапно осенило. – Давайте посмотрим, может, Шустеры уже вернулись домой! – и, не дожидаясь нашего ответа, она спустилась ещё на пролёт и затрезвонила в дверь, которая ровно через пять секунд распахнулась.

– Рейчел, что стряслось? – спросил Уилл, озадаченный таким её нетерпением. Подняв глаза, он ещё больше растерялся, когда увидел позади неё меня и Финна, а через секунду к нему присоединилась Эмма со своей обычной дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Прошу тебя, Уилл… лифт застрял между этажами, а моя дочь там внутри… Финну необходима помощь, чтобы вручную спустить кабину на этаж и открыть двери! – объяснила она, нервно размахивая руками. Вот вам, пожалуйста, Рейчел Берри, полностью преобразившаяся из горячей любовницы в отчаявшуюся мать-одиночку. Совершенно позабывшая о своём гиганте. Я невольно улыбнулся, отворачиваясь, чтобы она этого не заметила.

– О, Господи… маленькая Лиа… она там одна? – встревожено спросила Эмма, прикрыв рот рукой. Я поспешил вмешаться, пока королева драмы не представила ситуацию ещё более катастрофической.

– К счастью, нет… с ней вместе Тина и Блейн, – пояснил я, и она, кажется, немного успокоилась. Уильям торопливо схватил куртку – в отличие от Финна, который так и выскочил из квартиры в трусах и майке – и последовал за Хадсоном на чердак. Эмма вышла к нам на лестничную площадку и обняла за плечи Рейчел, стараясь хоть как-то утешить. Я же лишь пристально посмотрел на подругу, язвительно приподняв бровь. Этим взглядом я хотел выразить то, что чувствовал по поводу всей этой ситуации, и она, уловила это, судя по тому, что тут же снова покраснела и опустила голову.

_О… наступит момент, когда мы сможем поболтать с глазу на глаз, Берри… уж поверь мне…_

Я опять приблизился к дверям лифта, чтобы проинформировать бедных узников о предпринимаемых нами шагах.

– Финн и Уильям пошли наверх, включить режим ручного управления… скоро вы выберетесь оттуда! – сообщил я.

– Слава тебе, Господи! – пробормотала Тина сдавленным голосом. Блейн промолчал, и я мог слышать только слабенький голосок Лии, что-то напевающей. Я улыбнулся, радуясь тому факту, что Лиа оказалась сильной и храброй девочкой, и совсем не испугалась такой необычной ситуации. На самом деле, больше всех напуганной казалась Тина. Может, у неё клаустрофобия?

– Курт? – послышался внезапно голос Блейна, и его шёпот, несмотря на толстые металлические дверцы и стены, которые нас разделяли, легко достиг меня, пробираясь даже под кожу. Я слегка вздрогнул, закусив губу.

– Да? – прошли, показавшиеся долгими, секунды, прежде чем он снова заговорил.

– Спасибо! – только и сказал он, заставляя моё тело покрыться мурашками. Я быстро бросил взгляд на женщин, слишком увлечённых обсуждением необходимости ремонта в здании, чтобы обращать на меня внимание, затем глубоко вздохнул, растроганно улыбаясь.

_Боже мой, Блейн… почему ты так на меня действуешь?.. Как тебе это удаётся?.._

– Перестань, тебе не за что меня благодарить! – ответил я, ощущая судорожное желание разрушить ко всем чертям эту кабину и вытащить его оттуда… по возможности на руках. Я был абсолютно уверен: как только он выйдет, я наброшусь на него, цепляясь, как коала за ветку, и спрячу лицо в изгибе его плеча, вдыхая его запах. Потом, вероятно, я схвачу его за рукав и утащу в мою квартиру. И там мы снимем напряжение наилучшим из известных способов и…

 

Металлический скрежет заставил меня подскочить, и я поднял взгляд к кабине, видимой через решётку. Она начала медленно спускаться на первый этаж, и это означало, что Финну и Уильяму всё удалось. Я обменялся с Рейчел и Эммой возбуждённым взглядом, в то время как голосок Лии прокричал:  
– Поехали!

Мы бегом спустились на первый этаж, где, дёрнувшись пару раз, кабина неуклюже приземлилась. Я кинулся раздвигать автоматические двери, которые неожиданно легко разошлись. Внезапно я увидел перед собой пару золотистых глаз – ужасно усталых – смотрящих на меня, и медленно возникающую робкую улыбку. Моё сердце пропустило пару ударов, и я чуть не рухнул в обморок на месте. Это можно было считать официальным: улыбка Блейна Андерсона сводила меня с ума.

– Привет! – проговорил он низким полушёпотом, отчего я моментально залился краской и с трудом сглотнул, ища, что сказать.

– Привет!

_Поздравляю, Хаммел… ты сумел вытянуть из себя… приветствие!.. что ты там собирался сделать, как только бы он вышел из этой адской клетки? Обнять его? Да ты даже говорить не в состоянии…_

Он улыбнулся мне немного увереннее, и как раз, когда я почти собрался с духом, чтобы обнять его за шею, что-то, примерно с метр высотой, протиснулось между нами и бросилось на Рейчел.

– Мама! – закричала Лиа счастливо, казалось, совершенно не затронутая этим пугающим опытом. Моя подруга присела на колени и крепко прижала её к себе, закрыв глаза. Она плакала, и на одно мгновение – только на одно – я почувствовал вину за все те мои недобрые взгляды… всё же она была прекрасной матерью, хотя… эту историю про полуголого Финна и её расстёгнутую блузку, рано или поздно, ей придется рассказать мне.

Я отошёл, чтобы пропустить Блейна и Тину, которая была бледнее обычного.

– О, Боже, милая… ты в порядке? – засуетилась рядом Эмма. Тина набрала полные лёгкие воздуха и потом кивнула.

– Теперь да… но я должна сказать спасибо Блейну… он был потрясающим! – сказала девушка, бросая взгляд, полный благодарности, на парня, который тут же покраснел и вцепился одной рукой в растрепавшиеся кудряшки.

– Да что ты… я не сделал ничего особенного! – смущённо заявил он с намёком на улыбку.

– Мама… Блейн рассказал мне историю… очень красивую историю… хочешь послушать? – заверещала малышка, скача по всему этажу под нашими весёлыми взглядами.

– Потом, дорогая… ты расскажешь мне её попозже! – сказала её мать, гладя девочку по голове, и малышка с энтузиазмом захлопала в ладоши, а Блейн нервно хихикнул. Опять? Да что же за историю он ей рассказал?

Я вопросительно уставился на Блейна, который лишь подмигнул мне, чуть не доводя до инфаркта. Моё бедное сердце так долго не протянет. Вскоре Уильям и Финн присоединились к нам.

– Все живы? – поинтересовался Шустер с доброй улыбкой. Ответил Блейн.

– Всё благодаря вам! – сказал он, приблизившись. – Блейн Андерсон… рад познакомиться, наконец-то! – протянул он руку, широко улыбаясь.

– Уильям Шустер… а это – моя жена, Эмма! – указал он на рыжеволосую женщину, которая помахала ручкой, радостно улыбаясь.

– Приятно познакомиться, Блейн! – присоединилась она к мужу. Блейн улыбнулся им, и потом его взгляд упал на Финна, что с любопытством смотрел на него.

– А ты, должно быть…

– Финн! – воскликнул сразу же гигант, приблизившись и сжимая ему руку. Слишком. Судя по болезненной гримасе, которую Блейн попытался скрыть. – Финн Хадсон.

– Приятно познакомиться и с тобой, Финн… мы очень благодарны вам за спасение!

– Да ты шутишь… нам только в радость! – Уилл успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо.

– Конечно… мы бы предпочли познакомиться при других обстоятельствах! – произнесла Эмма, искренне огорчённым голосом.

– Тогда поблагодарим этот проклятый лифт, который… позволил нам осуществить маленький импровизированный сбор жильцов! – весело объявил я, заставляя всех – даже Тину – засмеяться. Рейчел всё ещё выглядела бледновато и держала за плечи маленькую улыбающуюся Лию. Самым главным было то, что девочка была в порядке и даже не слишком испугалась. Всё остальное отходило на второй план.

_Даже если… продолжаю ощущать желание обнять Блейна… но это, подозреваю, у меня никогда не пройдёт… по крайней мере, пока я не удовлетворю его, ясное дело!.._

Неожиданно, пока Уильям, Блейн, Эмма и Финн вели спокойную сердечную беседу, произошло что-то странное. Я отчётливо услышал, как за моей спиной трижды повернулся замок, и заскрипела открывающаяся дверь. Потрясённо обернувшись, я увидел кое-что, а, точнее, кое-кого, никогда прежде не виданного.

 _О. Боже. Мой… Абрамс…_   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Уголок переводчика**

Милые, дорогие, любимые, единственные!  
Я в отчаянии! Те, кто читает Let me be your sun, знают…   
Мой третий перевод, La luce azzurra, отпугивает со страшной силой тем, что в жанрах указан фэнтези. Народ, кто как не Клейнеры должны быть непредвзятыми читателями! Доверьтесь, фичок просто блеск, там сейчас самый экшн начинается! Хоть попробуйте, не понравится – никто вас не заставит читать дальше. С другой стороны, возможно, это изменит ваш взгляд на жанр.   
И раз уж зашла речь… Кто ещё не присоединился к Let me be your sun, вы чего… Так страшно? Уверяю, никто пока не жаловался, это не мрачный ангст.   
Я это говорю лишь потому, что мне очень жаль, что вы можете упустить этакую красотень только из страха и предубеждений.  
Dixi


	21. Любопытный случай Арти Абрамса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 6 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 20:40 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Последовал абсурдно долгий момент всеобщей паники и неловкости. Все резко оборвали приятельскую болтовню, чтобы почти синхронно обернуться к только что открывшейся двери, и их глаза – включая мои – неверяще округлились при виде того, кто, судя по всему, должен был быть Абрамсом, жильцом–невидимкой с первого этажа. Тем, кто никогда не выходил, держал шторы задёрнутыми, а жалюзи – опущенными, не производил ни малейшего шума и ни разу не снизошёл до того, чтобы представиться остальным обитателям дома. За пять лет, что я там жил, это был первый раз, когда я его видел вот так, лицом к лицу. И больше всего меня удивил не тот факт, что он был в инвалидной коляске – как он справлялся, проживая один? – а то, что в этот момент он разглядывал каждого из нас с нахмуренным и раздражённым выражением, будто пытаясь испепелить одного за другим.  
– О, святые небеса… – пробормотала Эмма позади меня, озвучивая всеобщее замешательство. Каждый в кондоминиуме, безусловно, знал о его существовании, но это оставалось единственной информацией в нашем распоряжении, поскольку он ни разу не соизволил снизойти до нашего общества. Этот человек являлся эмблемой скрытности, но лично я считал, что его поведение сильно приближается к простой невоспитанности.   
Молчание затянулось, и я невольно отступил чуток – так как оказался к нему ближе всех – и нервно сглотнул. Он продолжал рассматривать нас из-за своей громоздкой квадратной оправы, с силой вцепившись в край двери, будто хотел расщепить её голыми руками. Потом, наконец, по прошествии мгновений, показавшихся бесконечными, он заговорил. И звук его холодного безапелляционного тона был леденящим.  
– Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, почему вы все столпились перед моей дверью и галдите, как стая ворон, нарушая моё спокойствие? – спросил он сухо, величественно обводя нас взглядом. Когда он остановился на мне, я отступил ещё на полшага. Само собой разумеется, никто не набрался смелости, чтобы заговорить, все были ещё в шоке: наш таинственный сосед, наконец-то, объявился, и мы моментально поняли, что он нам вовсе не нравится. Даже не знаю, почему… ну, может, это из-за того, что с первых же слов продемонстрировал свою невоспитанность и озлобленность.  
Лично я, откровенно говоря, предпочёл бы и дальше его игнорировать.  
– Ну так что, никто мне не ответит? В чём дело… у вас внезапно пропала охота болтать? – спросил он, слегка подъезжая на кресле к нам. Краем глаза я заметил, как Рейчел сжала руки на плечах дочери и заметно отступила. Да, он произвёл на нас действительно странный эффект: все онемели и застыли как мумии. И ведь ничего не скажешь, он прав – всего минуту назад мы вовсю веселились, смеялись и обменивались шутками.  
 _Хотя… если разобраться, можно и в самом деле сказать, что мы так уж шумели? В конце концов, ещё даже девяти нет. Абрамс… ты не перегибаешь палку?_  
Неожиданно я заметил движение справа от меня: Блейн выступил из нашей маленькой толпы, и я невольно задержал дыхание. Вот он, тот, кто скажет за всех нас. Тот, кто готов погибнуть за родину… то есть, в нашем случае, за кондоминиум. Единственный, кто, в конечном счёте, вообще ничего не знал об Абрамсе, единственный, не испытывающий перед ним священного ужаса.  
 _Единственный грёбанный беспечный мотылёк из всей группы…_  
И было слишком поздно бросаться вперёд, чтобы остановить его.  
– Думаю, это моя вина… – воскликнул он, сердечно улыбаясь и прикладывая ладонь к сердцу в знак извинения. _Ох, Блейн, в этот раз твоя улыбка не поможет!_   
Абрамс приподнял бровь, складывая руки на животе.  
– А ты у нас будешь?.. – невыразительно спросил он и, на мой вкус, слишком нахально. У меня возникло желание дать ему пощёчину прямо здесь, перед всеми, только за то, что он обратился к Блейну подобным образом, однако, я подавил порыв. Блейн слегка вздрогнул от неожиданной реакции, но тут же пришёл в себя, протягивая руку и обращая к нему ещё одну из своих волшебных улыбок.  
– Блейн Андерсон… я недавно въехал в квартиру на четвёртом этаже, но… – и Абрамс не только не протянул руку ему в ответ, а прямо-таки заморозил взглядом, повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть его:  
– Я так и думал, что ты квартиросъёмщик адвоката Фабрей… после его дочери, избалованной бездельницы, только такому, как ты, он и мог предоставить свою квартиру! – заключил он, меряя ошалевшего парня с головы до ног уничижительным взглядом. У меня кровь застыла в жилах. Такому, как он? Какого чёр…  
– Простите? – спросил Блейн, слегка наклонив голову набок, в одно мгновение стерев дружелюбную улыбку со своего лица. Абрамс – как там его по имени – проигнорировал его, вновь сосредотачивая своё внимание на нас. На всех вместе и ни на ком в особенности.  
– Итак, поскольку, как вижу, кажется, никто до сих пор не позаботился о том, чтобы ознакомить вас с правилами цивилизованного общежития, думаю, придётся мне это сделать, как бы ужасно, говорю вам сразу, это ни раздражало меня! – ядовито воскликнул он, вздёрнув подбородок с ещё более самоуверенным видом. Я округлил глаза, онемев.   
– Цивилизованное общежитие? – переспросил Финн, найдя смелость, чтобы раскрыть рот после того, как Блейн положил начало процессу. Испепеляющий взгляд глаз Абрамса метнулся к нему, и, должен сказать, реакция Финна немало меня удивила: он громко сглотнул и резко побледнел. Двухметровый парень, бледнеющий перед очкариком в инвалидном кресле. Впечатляющее зрелище.  
– Да, Хадсон… цивилизованное общежитие. И, думаю, что ты как раз первый из этих дикарей, который в этом нуждается! – сухо произнёс он с намёком на улыбку. Улыбку, от которой пробирала дрожь… и не в хорошем смысле. Постойте-ка секундочку… он, правда, назвал нас дикарями? Да что он себе позволяет?  
– Теперь довольно… мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, Абрамс! – воскликнул Уильям, сделав пару шагов вперёд. Парень взглянул на него с убийственной снисходительностью, словно пытаясь припомнить его имя, но через секунду усмехнулся, и в его усмешке не было ни капли веселья.  
– Преувеличиваю? – переспросил он, отчётливо скандируя каждый слог. – Нет. Я так не думаю! – и он медленно покачал головой. Весь его вид и манера общения вызывали лишь желание оказаться подальше, что, впрочем, было предсказуемо. Человек, живущий один, полностью изолировавшись в собственной квартире и добровольно порвавший всякую связь с чудесным солнечным миром за его окнами… такой человек, непременно должен был иметь определённые проблемы с психикой… и в этот момент я получал подтверждение своим догадкам.  
– Для каждого из вас я мог бы привести длинный список нарушений и/или весьма предосудительного поведения, на которые в эти годы я молча закрывал глаза. Но теперь, после сегодняшнего… думаю, настал момент сказать: хватит! – его голос звучал холодно, жёстко и ядовито. И меня, необъяснимым образом, пробрала дрожь. Я уже собрался отступить ещё на полшага, чтобы спрятаться за чью-нибудь спину – может, Финна, пусть пользу приносит – но внезапно такая необходимость отпала, потому что Блейн догадался приблизиться ко мне и коснуться – уж не знаю, намеренно или нет – моей руки. И этот контакт, произведший на меня эффект мощного электрического удара, оказался лучше любой другой меры безопасности.   
– Послушаем тогда… мне любопытно! – принял вызов Уильям, и у меня возникло желание его поколотить. Что он творил? Провоцировал этого психа? Он хоть понимал, что с нами на лестничной площадке находилась маленькая девочка – которая в этот момент, возможно, переживала гораздо более травмирующую ситуацию, чем недавнее пребывание в застрявшем лифте – и беззащитные женщины? Я злобно глянул на него, уверенный, что остальные, включая его жену, посмотрели на него не более дружелюбно.  
Абрамс, приятно удивлённый, скривил губы в дьявольской ухмылке и, вздохнув, начал говорить:  
– Что ж, с кого начнём? – он обвёл нас глазами, останавливаясь на ком-то справа от меня. Проследив за его взглядом, я обнаружил бедную Тину, неподвижную и бледную, ещё не совсем отошедшую от приступа клаустрофобии, которая заметно вздрогнула под тяжёлым взглядом Абрамса и буквально впечаталась в решётку лифта. Мне пришла в голову абсурдная мысль, что ей, возможно, было бы лучше остаться в застрявшем лифте, чем оказаться первой жертвой гнева Абрамса.  
– Итак, моя дорогая грязнуля Тина… ты и твои глупые растения подвергли серьёзным испытаниям моё терпение в последние годы… и было бы здорово, если в следующий раз, как ты соберёшься их поливать, ты бы позаботилась также, чтобы нечистоты из-под них не стекали на мои ставни. Потому что, не знаю, заметила ли ты, но для меня несколько проблематично вставать с этого кресла, чтобы отчищать их каждый раз! – заявил он ядовитым тоном. Господи, он действительно собирается расправиться таким образом с каждым? Интересно, что у него есть на меня?  
Тина не ответила, густо покраснев и опуская голову, пока сбившаяся чёлка не закрыла ей глаза целиком.  
 _Вот чёрт, так от нас быстро останутся ножки да рожки…_  
Взгляд Абрамса бесстрастно сместился на другую часть площадки, останавливаясь на Рейчел, посмотревшей на него с той же ненавистью, прижимая ещё крепче к себе Лию, которая подняла на мать озадаченно округлившиеся глазки.  
– Рейчел Берри… – пробормотал он, наклоняя набок голову и на секунду останавливаясь на маленькой Лии.  
– Абрамс! – ответила она эхом.  
– Понятия не имею, какие мотивы заставили девушку твоего возраста оказаться матерью такого большого ребёнка… и, откровенно говоря, меня это не интересует! – его губы растянулись в улыбке, фальшивой, как трёхдолларовая банкнота, и у меня всё внутри перевернулось от отвращения.   
– Но, позволь напомнить, что бы тебе ни пришлось вынести по её вине, это тебя не оправдывает и не освобождает от занятия её воспитанием! – заключил он, сжав кулаки на коленях и прищурившись. Нашей реакцией на это заявление было всеобщее замешательство, но Рейчел… нет, её реакцию можно было назвать одним лишь словом – ярость.  
– Да как ты только смеешь, ты…  
– Я вынужден слушать её крики в любой час дня, не считая всех тех случаев, когда её плач раздавался по всему дому посреди ночи, о чём ты, естественно, не знаешь. Я лично ничего против детей не имею, но, если есть нечто, чего я просто не выношу, так это невоспитанность… и, поверь мне, Берри… твоя дочь яркий тому пример! – его тон был неописуем. Как у него только язык поворачивался так говорить о пятилетнем ребёнке? Как он мог обращаться к женщине с такой злостью? И потом, что он там напридумал?  
Квартира Рейчел находится ровно под моей, так что я, безусловно, гораздо ближе к ней, но мне никогда не приходилось слышать криков девочки, тем более, ночью. Можно было найти много такого, что в жизни Рейчел Берри было не так, но тот факт, что она вырастила невоспитанного ребёнка и, вследствие этого, не является хорошей матерью, не входит в число этих вещей.  
– Забери немедленно назад свои слова! – возмутилась она, отодвигая в сторону дочь, с намерением, казалось, наброситься на парня в инвалидной коляске, но я вовремя её остановил. Рейчел почти удалось вырваться, однако Блейн пришёл мне на помощь, перехватив поперёк трепыхающуюся и выкрикивающую всевозможные ругательства девушку и оттащив её от злобного очкарика, который в этот момент ехидно ухмыльнулся:  
– Безусловно… это многое объясняет! – заявил Абрамс, указав на неё, потом покачал головой и устремил взгляд на нас, выбирая новую жертву. А именно – Финна.  
– Хадсон… как я уже говорил, ты худший из всех… ты шумный, бестолковый и неуклюжий… и не имеешь ни малейшего представления о приличиях… и этим вечером я получил тому очередное доказательство, поскольку вижу тебя, спокойно разгуливающим по всему дому полуголым, демонстрируя перед всеми жильцами твои нелепые трусики с детскими рисунками! – выплюнул он, заставляя побледнеть бедного Финна, который, внезапно застеснявшись, попытался натянуть майку пониже, чтобы прикрыть свои цветастые боксеры. Окей, у меня тоже были некоторые замечания по поводу его одежды, но я бы никогда не стал набрасываться из-за этого на человека с такой злостью, а уж тем более не позволил бы себе называть его бестолковым. И почему, спрашивается, он не реагирует? Почему молча терпит такие явные издевательства? При том, что, пожалуй, он единственный из нас, кто мог бы припугнуть агрессора… ан нет, стоит себе неподвижно, всё больше растягивая свою несчастную майку и уставившись в пол. Впрочем, что меня пугало сейчас больше всего, так это сознание, что рано или поздно придёт и моя очередь.  
– И потом, естественно, наша славная семейка… супруги Шустер… с их всюду сующими нос рыжеволосыми родственничками и вечно открытым краном на кухне. Невольно задаёшься вопросом, какого дьявола вы там делаете, и какие счета приходят вам за расход воды! Три пылинки на полу… невыносимая пытка, да? – ехидно спросил он, открыто провоцируя несчастную Эмму, потрясённо хватающую воздух ртом. Я отлично знал, что она страдает каким-то недугом, чем-то вроде фобии по отношению к грязи, пыли и всему такому, но, несмотря на это, со мной она всегда себя вела чудесно. Всегда дружелюбная и улыбчивая, с самого первого дня, когда постучала в мою дверь с маленькой корзиночкой кексов в руках, обтянутых аккуратными оранжевыми перчатками. Тогда я сразу понял, в чём была её проблема, но, несмотря на это, тепло улыбнулся, пожал её ручку и пригласил зайти ко мне выпить чашечку чая, и в следующие полчаса я узнал чудесную женщину, скромную и безумно влюблённую в своего мужа, который присоединился к нам позже. И Абрамс играл не по правилам, заостряя внимание на вопросе грязи, а точнее, борьбы с ней. Эмма не заслуживала подобного.  
– Нет, Абрамс, этого я тебе не позволю! – вмешался Уильям, разгорячившись, но, в отличие от Рейчел, то ли оттого, что был старше, то ли оттого, что по природе являлся человеком весьма мирным и сдержанным, не набросился на него, а лишь указал на него пальцем, грозно нахмурившись. Абрамс вздёрнул бровь, практически бросая вызов бедняге Уиллу, возможно, надеясь, что тот сорвётся: как бы там ни было, всё равно был бы здоровый и сильный мужчина против тощенького инвалида, и даже самое благосклонное жюри не оправдало бы Уильяма Шустера, который верно оценив ситуацию, предпочёл ретироваться, подойдя к жене и обняв её за плечи.  
Глаза Абрамса, наконец, остановились на мне, но себе на удивление, я сумел ответить ему столь же испепеляющим взглядом.  
– Ну, смелей… выкладывай! – заявил я. – Прямо-таки любопытно, что ты имеешь против меня! – он едва заметно вздрогнул, вероятно, потому, что не ожидал от меня подобной реакции, как, впрочем, и я сам. Возможно, я просто успел собраться с духом, выслушивая все его абсурдные претензии и видя реакцию… или отсутствие таковой или, может, это был эффект от лёгких прикосновений горячей руки Блейна, которая продолжала касаться моей подобно лёгкому пёрышку.  
– Если ты думаешь, что я выставлю себя на посмешище, осуждая твои сексуальные предпочтения, ты сильно ошибаешься, Хаммел… по мне, так это твоё сугубо личное дело, кого ты там приводишь к себе домой! – сказал он, прищурив глаза, и я скептически приподнял бровь. Кого я привожу домой? Да за кого он меня держит?  
– Но есть нечто, что крайне меня раздражает, и это касается этого инфантильного психопата, твоего парня! – он чуть ли не брызнул слюной, наклонившись ко мне. Я резко побледнел. Моего… блядь, Дэвид!  
– Было бы славно, если бы ты разъяснил ему, что парковка для инвалидов рядом с домом не имеет к нему никакого отношения, хоть он, безусловно, страдает некоторым психическим расстройством… по мне, так он может парковать свою грёбанную машину прямо в своей гигантской заднице! И когда тебе подвернётся случай, передай ему мои комплименты за невероятную воспитанность: не припомню, какими именно словами он обложил меня в первый и единственный раз, когда я сделал ему замечание, но, уверяю тебя, Хаммел, они не отличались ни разнообразием, ни изобретательностью! – и он скривился в натянутой и кислой улыбке, заставляя меня покраснеть до корней волос. Дэвид занимал парковку для инвалидов? Ммм, почему-то меня это не слишком удивляло, типичное поведение для него, на самом деле. И почему меня отчитывали за него, за его неприкрытую невоспитанность, за его нахальство, за врождённую самоуверенность?  
 _Господи…_  
– И напоследок… остался ты… – Абрамс обратил свой полный превосходства взгляд на Блейна, который задержал дыхание, и я инстинктивно сделал это вместе с ним.  
– Блейн Андерсон! – прошипел он, пристально оглядывая его с головы до ног, как если бы перед ним стоял убийца или какой другой преступник. И эта его самоуверенность снова заставила все мои внутренности сжаться от злости.  
– Только тебя и не хватало в этой весёлой семейке! – констатировал он, снова соединяя руки на животе. Блейн неожиданно усмехнулся, удивляя нас всех своей реакцией.  
– Давай, приятель… можешь говорить всё, что тебе вздумается… твои обвинения в стиле злодея из фильмов тридцатых, может, и испугали других, но не меня. Так что, валяй… вперёд! – завершил он задорно, в ожидании скрестив руки на груди. Его спокойствие заставило меня улыбнуться. Он не напал на нашего злодея, как это сделал я, его стратегия была тоньше: Блейн откровенно насмехался над ним, и это, казалось, возымело куда больший эффект. Абрамс вздрогнул, почернев от злости, и, когда заговорил, его голос звучал ещё более высоко и ядовито.   
– Решил поострить, избалованный нахальный мальчишка?.. Ты классический пример людей, которых я не переношу. И твоя миленькая мордашка меня не обманет. Я, знаешь ли, каждый вечер слышу, как ты возвращаешься за полночь, а иногда и чуть ли не под утро, то ли пьяный в хлам, то ли наглотавшись Бог весть каких таблеток после развесёлой ночки в каком-нибудь сомнительном заведении, разбрасывая денежки, которые тебе ежемесячно высылает богатенький папаша. Удобно жить за чужой счёт, правда? Когда кто-то работает за нас, пока мы можем каждый вечер развлекаться, как нам вздумается. Так ты попал не в тот район, Андерсон… такие, как ты, должны снимать квартиру в Бронксе, а не на Манхэттене, среди людей, которые пашут как проклятые, чтобы выжить! – выкрикнул он, покрывшись красными пятнами. И там, в тот момент, на той лестничной площадке, в кругу других семи, онемевших от потрясения, людей, я, Курт Хаммел, после изматывающего рабочего дня, телефонной ссоры с моим невоспитанным парнем и шокирующего спектакля цветастых трусов Хадсона… да, я попросту потерял контроль.  
– Да какого хера ты знаешь? Что ты знаешь о его жизни, о _нашей_ жизни, если единственное, что можешь делать в своей – это сидеть взаперти в этой квартире, вдали от людей, безо всяких на то причин? И знаешь, может, ты и пережил ужасные вещи, но ты никто, чтобы судить нас… чтобы судить этого двадцатипятилетнего парня, который встаёт каждый день в четыре утра, чтобы отправиться на работу и заработать деньги, те самые, которые его папаша, вовсе не богатенький, не может посылать ему. И нечего удивляться, что он приходит домой каждый вечер так поздно, поскольку это третья работа, с которой он возвращается, чтобы урвать пару часов сна, и алкоголь тут не при чём… он и… мы, в отличие от тебя, живём… и справляемся с нашими проблемами, как можем, и я уверен, что ни один из нас не совершил ничего настолько ужасного, чтобы заслужить всю эту ненависть со стороны злобного, самоуверенного человека, всё удовольствие которого состоит в том, чтобы поливать грязью людей, которых даже не потрудился узнать. Так что, уж извини, дорогой мой Абрамс, если я не смог больше молчать! – выпалил я на одном дыхании, наверняка, раскрасневшись в свой черёд, и выступив вперёд на пару шагов, ощущая, как весь мой страх перед ним исчез без следа. С меня было довольно его ядовитого голоса, его дурацких обвинений, его отвратительной, ни на чём не основанной самоуверенности. Сейчас была его очередь молчать и слушать меня. Потому что я должен был высказать ему всё, иначе меня бы просто разорвало.   
Он резко побледнел, не находя, что ответить. Я почувствовал в груди некую странную смесь гордости и слепой ярости.   
– Видишь всех этих людей, Абрамс? Это потрясающие мужчины и женщины, которых мне, в отличие от тебя, посчастливилось узнать, и я мог бы до утра перечислять достоинства каждого из них, чего тебе никогда не понять! – меня уже было не остановить. – Вот эта девушка, например… – я указал на бедняжку Тину, которая при этом испуганно вздрогнула. – Эта девушка – самый добрый и воспитанный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Она в жизни и мухи пальцем не тронула, несмотря на то, что могла бы обозлиться на весь мир, поскольку вынуждена соглашаться на самую тяжёлую и низкооплачиваемую работу, чтобы сводить концы с концами. А всё почему?! Да потому, что мы всё ещё живём в лицемерном и расистском обществе, где её восточные черты значат больше, чем любой послужной список и способности! – Тина смущённо опустила голову, с трудом сглотнув. Я знал, с каким трудом ей удалось найти работу и скольких усилий ей стоило удерживать её день за днём, так что она могла с полным правом гордиться собой и плевать на тех, кто, как Абрамс, относились к ней с пренебрежением безо всяких на то причин.  
– Поговорим о Рейчел? Ты представления не имеешь, как тяжело ей было справляться с беременностью в одиночку всего двадцати лет от роду, и, тем не менее, она сумела, не прося ничьей помощи, и прекрасно растит свою дочку, даря ей всю ласку и внимание, которых заслуживает любой ребёнок… хоть ей и приходится быть для малышки и матерью, и отцом. И воспитание всегда было у неё на первом месте, я говорю это потому, что успел узнать её почти как сестру; я живу прямо над ней и ни разу не слышал, чтобы Лиа кричала ни днём, ни, тем более, ночью… следовательно, эту чушь ты попросту выдумал! – Рейчел смотрела на меня с благодарностью, взяв дочь на руки и прижав к себе покрепче. Абрамс всё так же молчал, застыв неподвижно с соединёнными перед собой руками и почерневшим от злости лицом. – А что касается Финна… поверь мне, его доброта и чистота во всём, что бы он ни делал, сто раз компенсируют нелепое бельё, которое надето на нём сейчас. Совсем недавно, когда возникла необходимость вытащить застрявших в лифте людей, он даже на секунду не задумался… и наверняка, справился бы с ручным механизмом и в одиночку, если бы это оказалось необходимо. Так что позволь тебе сказать… Финн Хадсон отнюдь не бестолковый… поумнее многих будет, но, главное, у него огромное сердце, всю щедрость которого ты не достоин узнать! – добавил я, медленно погружаясь в состояние какого-то странного покоя, который, откровенно говоря, пугал меня даже больше, чем ярость незадолго до этого. Финн одарил меня робкой улыбкой и неловко махнул рукой в знак признательности. Эмм… я только что вступился за двухметрового здоровяка? Однако… не такой уж я и слабак, оказывается.   
На этот раз Абрамс попытался встрять, но я тут же поднял руку, останавливая его.  
– Я ещё не закончил! – сухо заметил я, прибегая к тому самому тону, что использовал недавно он против нас.  
 _В чём дело, приятель… сейчас, когда мы поменялись ролями, тебе не так уютно?.._  
– Уильям и Эмма… по мне, так они являются настоящей эмблемой любви и редчайшим примером счастливой семейной пары… лично я не нахожу ровным счётом ничего, что бы с ними было не так, включая их рыжеволосую родню, как ты изволил их назвать, потому что, если бы ты сделал над собой усилие познакомиться с ними, то увидел бы, что они всего лишь немного сумасшедшие, но, все как один, добрые и симпатичные люди! – и потом я указал на Эмму, поддерживаемую гордо выпятившим грудь Уильямом. – А эта женщина… милая, заботливая крайне учтивая со всеми… и, знаешь, мне тоже не нравится жить в грязи, как и всем здесь, ну, разве что, может, кроме тебя! – язвительно улыбнувшись, я указал на тёмную квартиру за его спиной. Послышался смех Финна и Уильяма, а Рейчел тихонько проворчала:  
– Получи!  
Абрамс громко фыркнул, но не проронил ни слова, гордо задрав подбородок и уставившись на меня.  
 _О, любезный… ты меня спровоцировал… теперь расхлёбывай последствия!.._  
– Что же касается меня… или моего парня… это, пожалуй, единственный пункт, по которому я должен с тобой согласиться. К сожалению, у Дэвида отсутствуют воспитанность и хорошие манеры, даже в зачаточном состоянии, но, обещаю, если он ещё соберётся нанести мне когда-нибудь визит, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы он приехал на метро или парковался где-нибудь в другом месте. Хотя, мне было бы крайне любопытно поприсутствовать при вашей с ним беседе… воображаю, какие бы искры летели от перепалки двоих упёртых, как вы! – ухмыльнулся я, порождая новую волну смеха, и на этот раз к прежним голосам присоединились Рейчел и Тина. Блейн же, стоя рядом со мной, по-прежнему молчал.  
– И в завершение… повторю то, что уже сказал раньше о Блейне… он вовсе не избалованный пьянчужка, каким ты хотел его представить. Это трудолюбивый парень с головой на плечах, который каждый день горбатится на трёх разных работах без продыху, и от которого я ни разу не слышал ни единой жалобы за всё время, что мы знакомы. Так что, Абрамс, к твоему великому сожалению, его место здесь, и он имеет полное право жить именно в этом районе. И, кстати, не знаю, можно ли сказать то же о тебе! – прищурился я, в то время как он с силой выдохнул через нос и медленно, вновь заставая всех врасплох, начал отъезжать назад, пока не захлопнул за собой дверь, скрывшись в своём личном убежище.   
Мы все застыли в тишине на несколько секунд. Я пребывал ещё под действием адреналина и чувствовал себя немного разочарованным из-за того, что он даже не попытался мне возразить. Потом Рейчел с невероятным спокойствием прервала загробное молчание, установившееся на лестничной площадке:  
– Эмма… ты не могла бы сделать мне одно одолжение? – спросила она, и я с любопытством посмотрел на подругу. Её глаза подозрительно блестели, а на губах играла лукавая улыбка. У меня возникло подозрение, что девушка намеревалась совершить какую-то глупость, но, с другой стороны… как можно было её осуждать за подобное желание? Я, во всяком случае, на этот раз не собирался её останавливать. Эмма подошла к ней, и Рейчел передала ей Лию с рук на руки.  
– Ты бы не могла прикрыть ей на минутку уши… пожалуйста? У меня есть подозрение, что то, что я собираюсь сказать, идёт вразрез со всеми основными принципами воспитания, – проговорила она, чуть ли не повизгивая от предвкушения, и Эмма, озадаченно кивнув, заткнула уши малышке, как её и просили.  
– Рейчел… что ты задумала? – настороженно спросил Финн, но она уже быстрым шагом направилась к двери Абрамса. Подойдя вплотную, она глубоко вдохнула, стоя спиной к нам, и внезапно со всей силы пнула деревянную дверь, вызывая почти пугающий грохот, отдавшийся эхом во всём подъезде. Я уставился на неё во все глаза, пока она гневно продолжала колотить в дверь снова и снова. Под конец, после, как минимум, десятка пинков, которые принесли некоторый ущерб деревянной поверхности, она поставила своеобразную точку, ударив кулаком, столь же сильно и крикнула:  
– Пошёл ты нахуй, Абрамс… от всего сердца! – удовлетворившись, она развернулась на каблуках и улыбнулась в тридцать два зуба.  
– Итак… на чём мы остановились? Ах, да… мы собирались отпраздновать спасение наших пленников из лифта… у кого организуем ужин? – и мы все, не сговариваясь, разразились смехом.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 6 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 21:30 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Примерно через полчаса мы встретились в квартире Курта – после того, как все, кроме Финна, признавшегося, что его логово было абсолютно непрезентабельным, бросили жребий – чтобы устроить ужин и отметить спасение из лифта и от гнева Абрамса. Мне всё ещё не верилось в то, что случилось меньше часа назад на первом этаже. Было проще думать об этом, как о сне или странном кошмаре, во многом весьма забавном.  
Я позвонил Паку, как только сумел добраться до зарядки для моего покойного телефона. Его, как выяснилось, вполне устраивало моё отсутствие: Сантана предложила заменить меня, выступая на сцене и, судя по возгласам, что слышались на фоне, она имела успех у публики. Ноа даже намекнул, что я вообще могу больше не возвращаться. Впрочем, он тут же громогласно расхохотался, давая понять, что пошутил.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил Курт, внезапно возникая рядом. Я хихикнул.  
– Это был Ноа… судя по всему, твоя подруга-модель серьёзно угрожает моей сценической карьере в пабе!  
– Сантана? – спросил он озадаченно. Я кивнул, быстро пересказывая слова Пака, и Курт несказанно удивился.   
– Я не знал, что Сантана поёт!  
– Мне повезло, что это так, по крайней мере, месть Пака теперь не будет смертельной… – ухмыльнулся я.  
Гостиная Курта была полна народу: пришли Уильям и его жена Эмма, Финн – к нашей беспредельной радости, он сходил надеть более приличную футболку и, главное, штаны – Тина, к которой вернулось немного румянца на щёки и даже лёгкая улыбка и, наконец, Рейчел и малышка Лиа, в этот момент резвившаяся с Купером, которого Курт заставил меня принести из моей квартиры.   
– Это же собрание жильцов… он тоже имеет право присутствовать! – заявил он, и я тут же помчался за щенком, к величайшему счастью девочки.   
Всё это было довольно странно, потому что с большинством из них я познакомился меньше часа назад, но, невзирая на это, чувствовал себя абсолютно уютно в их обществе и потом… наконец-то, мне довелось попасть в квартиру Курта. Мне до сих пор не удалось побывать у него в гостях, и это было, если подумать, очень странно: мы жили совсем рядом, дружили и, к тому же, между нами… ну, короче, случилось то, что случилось, а я так и не удостоился увидеть его дом. И, должен сказать, мне очень нравилось, как он тут всё обустроил: скромно, элегантно и аккуратно прибрано – полная противоположность моему жилищу – и все эти люди необъяснимым образом подняли мне настроение. Эмма вызвалась заняться готовкой, и я сразу же предложил ей свою помощь: все мои новые знакомые, как один, посмотрели на меня скептически, а Финн к тому же добавил, что в последний раз, когда он съел что-то приготовленное мужчиной, ему пришлось вызывать скорую. По счастью, Курт поддержал меня и уверил остальных, что я прекрасно готовлю, что он лично на себе испытал мою кухню и остался приятно поражён. В тот момент я уловил лукавый взгляд Рейчел и хитренькую улыбку Эммы, но решил проигнорировать их, чтобы не смущать ещё сильнее Курта, щёки которого и без того приобрели ярко-алый оттенок.  
Кстати, если вспомнить, он уже второй раз за вечер за меня вступался, и первый эпизод, безусловно, был посерьёзнее второго: этот Абрамс напал на меня, обвиняя в том, что я избалованный мальчишка и пьянь – это я-то! – и Курт не вынес этого, и разгромил его в пух и перья… я себе такого и вообразить не мог. Конечно, помимо меня, он отстоял честь и остальных соседей, найдя для каждого доброе слово, однако… воспоминание о том, что он говорил обо мне, о его серьёзном сосредоточенном взгляде, почему-то заставляло мои внутренности приятно сжиматься.  
 _И не забывай, что позавчера он обклеил всю твою дверь стикерами…_  
Это всё голод? Адреналин после плена в лифте? Постепенно рассасывающийся гнев после стычки с психом с первого этажа? Или всё зависело от того парня с глазами цвета неба, что сейчас, как бы невзначай, поглядывал на меня из гостиной, пока я занимался готовкой?  
 _Голод… ну, конечно это просто голод…_  
– Итак… по праву старшинства… я считаю своим долгом поднять бокал и сказать пару слов! – произнёс Уильям с улыбкой, вставая из-за стола, накрытого, разумеется, на террасе. Каждый из нас взял свой бокал в ожидании его речи.  
– Прежде всего, поблагодарим хозяина дома за гостеприимство… Курт, у тебя чудесный дом! – кивнул он в его сторону, на что Курт слегка покраснел, но принял комплимент с сияющей улыбкой.  
– А я благодарю вас всех, что пришли! – ответил он, и Рейчел, сидевшая рядом, наклонилась и быстро обняла его.  
– Пункт второй: еда в наших тарелках… я знаю кухню моей дражайшей супруги и с закрытыми глазами готов посоветовать отведать её любому, но Блейн… – Уилл обвёл широким жестом весь стол, вызывая смех всех, включая и меня. – Мы только что познакомились, но, думаю, я уже тебя обожаю! – на другом конце стола раздались аплодисменты… ну, конечно – Тина и Лиа. Я привстал, изображая лёгкий поклон.  
– Спасибо, Уильям… и, знаешь… после того, как ты вытащил меня из той адской кабины… думаю, я тоже люблю тебя! – подмигнул я ему. – Финн… и тебя я люблю… когда ты полностью одет! – добавил я, загоняя в краску гиганта и вызывая общий смех.  
– С завтрашнего дня я, пожалуй, буду подниматься только по лестнице! – заявила Тина, мотая головой.  
– Тогда нас уже двое… – присоединился я, опускаясь на своё место рядом с Куртом, который улыбнулся мне, на что мой желудок снова отозвался странными спазмами.  
 _Голод… определённо, мне надо поесть…_  
– И после сказанного, хочу лишь добавить – и, надеюсь, все согласятся со мной – просто забудем все гадости, что наговорил Абрамс, и насладимся обществом наших друзей и возлюбленных! – он улыбнулся, обернувшись к Эмме, и она ответила тем же. Курт был прав: эти двое были эмблемой счастливой пары, и я невольно испытал к ним немного зависти. Я перевёл глаза на Курта и удивился, заметив, как он, любуясь, разглядывал парочку. Мы думали об одном и том же?  
– Всем приятного аппетита! – заключил свою речь Уильям, усаживаясь и официально объявляя начало ужина. Я счастливо вздохнул, овеваемый лёгким ветерком и вполуха слушая веселые рассуждения Финна и Курта о том, сколь важно надевать подходящие трусы для появления на людях. Уже и не припомню, когда в последний раз я чувствовал себя так хорошо и свободно. Даже во время наших посиделок с Дэниелем и Себастианом такого не случалось. От чего это зависело?   
От сосредоточенного выражения, с которым Эмма объясняла Тине рецепт соуса для салата? От улыбки Тины, которая оказалась робкой, но очень милой? От Уильяма, увлечённо и остроумно рассказывающего о своём классе испанского в университете на Род Айланде? От Финна, что, оправившись от смущения по поводу цветастых боксеров, посадил на колени Лию и учил её складывать лодочку из салфетки? От Рейчел, не сводящей с них сияющих глаз? От дурашки Купера, устроившего по всей террасе охоту за ночными бабочками? Или от великолепного парня с хрустальным смехом, сидящего рядом со мной и, время от времени, возможно, невольно касающегося моего колена своим, вызывая у меня дрожь по всей спине? От него так приятно пахло… и почему я только сейчас заметил?  
 _Да нет… я давным-давно это знал… но лишь сейчас это стало столь ясно, что просто невозможно и дальше игнорировать…_  
Я завозился на стуле, непроизвольно толкнув его ногу и мгновенно краснея. Он обернулся, улыбнувшись мне как-то странно, и снова вернулся к гастрономической беседе между Тиной и Эммой. Мне нужно было встать с этого чёртового стула и, главное, отойти от него. Я поднялся, тихонько спросил позволения воспользоваться его ванной, и он, хихикнув, кивнул:  
– Думаю, ты знаешь, как пройти! – заметил он, вгоняя меня в краску ещё больше. Я буквально сбежал в ванную и закрылся там, продолжая слышать приглушённые разговоры. Я медленно вздохнул, проведя рукой по растрепавшимся на ветру кудряшкам. Какого дьявола со мной творилось? Почему я чувствовал себя так странно и возбуждённо? С чего я краснею, а сердце, кажется, решило жить собственной жизнью в моей груди? Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, но тут же обозвал себя дураком: я находился в ванной Курта, парня, который волнует меня, как никто и никогда раньше, и дышал _его_ воздухом, его ароматом, который заполнял каждый уголок его дома… Ну и как я мог прийти в себя, если продолжал блуждать на его территории? Мне было необходимо уйти, вернуться к себе домой и уже там подумать, что со мной происходит.  
Я рассеянно посмотрел в зеркало: у меня получится? Сам не свой, я выудил из кармана джинс телефон и быстро набрал сообщение. Только один человек мог помочь мне в тот момент.  
 _«Что это означает, когда ты осознаёшь, что не властен в своих реакциях и, главное, в своём сердце, рядом с другим человеком?»_  
Я отправил смс и стал ждать ответа, между делом разглядывая помещение: светло-бирюзовые полотенца, развешанные повсюду, расчёски на полке перед зеркалом, приоткрытый шкафчик, в котором виднелись десятки баночек и тюбиков со всевозможными кремами и лосьонами, туалетная бумага с ромашками – Господи, Курт… серьёзно? – и, главное… его душевая кабина. Не задумываясь, я медленно подошёл к матовому стеклу и заглянул внутрь: как я и представлял, на маленькой полочке стоял полупустой флакон с гелем для душа. Я сглотнул, воровато глянул на закрытую дверь и взял его. Повертев бутылочку в руках – белый мускус и тальк – я, словно со стороны, в шоке наблюдал, с какой лёгкостью мои пальцы скользнули к крышке, открывая её, и как с ещё большей лёгкостью я приблизил лицо, вдыхая аромат.  
 _Мммм… как приятно пахнет…_  
Знакомый писк моего телефона заставил меня вздрогнуть, флакон выскользнул у меня из рук и с глухим ударом упал на землю, на моё счастье, без последствий. Я поставил его на место, не удержавшись от ещё одного виноватого взгляда на запертую дверь, и открыл только что пришедшее сообщение.  
 _«Это значит, что ты зверски попал!»_  
Я всухую сглотнул, и в панике снова вцепился в волосы, потом убрал телефон – лучше бы и не доставал! – и быстро вымыл руки и лицо, чтобы снова пойти на террасу к остальным.  
– А вот и он, вернулся со своей секретной миссии! – воскликнул Финн, основательно более весёлый, чем прежде, заставляя всех рассмеяться, а меня покраснеть. Я опять сел рядом с Куртом который посмотрел на меня с любопытной и чертовски милой улыбкой.  
 _Ты зверски попал…_  
Вечер протекал довольно спокойно, пока Лиа не заснула на руках у Финна, и тогда Рейчел объявила, что пора расходиться. Все тепло попрощались: Финн обнял меня, чуть не переломав рёбра; Уилл, отвесив дружеский хлопок по плечу, пригласил к ним, чтобы испытать ещё раз мои кулинарные способности; Тина вновь поблагодарила за то, что отвлёк её во время приступа клаустрофобии; Эмма, ласково улыбаясь, пожала мне руку своей, обтянутой ярко-оранжевой перчаткой; и, под конец, Рейчел, со спящей Лией на руках, приблизилась, целуя меня в щёку и незаметно шепча на ухо:  
– Думаю, Курту необходима помощь с мытьём посуды… ты так не считаешь? – и она подмигнула мне, естественно, заставляя снова покраснеть. Но, несмотря на это, я и впрямь остался на месте, пока Курт закрывал дверь за маленькой толпой, вышедшей из его квартиры. Он повернулся ко мне с улыбкой.  
– Хороший вечер, правда? – спросил он весело. Я кивнул.  
– Точно… действительно, отличный вечер! – согласился я, даже и не пытаясь скрывать то, как безнадёжно был околдован его ясными глазами. На долгие секунды мы оба застыли, молча глядя друг на друга. В конце концов, Купер позаботился, чтобы встряхнуть обоих, ни с того, ни с сего начав истерически тявкать на один из светильников в гостиной, после чего, не сдержавшись, напал на него, роняя на землю.  
– Чёрт тебя подери, Купер! – заорал я, бросаясь за ним, но щенок оказался проворнее и спрятался под диваном.  
– Ты, маленький пакостник… сколько можно тебе повторять не кидаться на мебель? Решил меня опозорить? – продолжая ругаться на него, я присел на пол, пытаясь выудить его наружу, но он только сердито заворчал и забился поглубже. Я раздражённо зарычал, прикрыв глаза. Этот щенок просто невыносим, и когда он успел стать таким непослушным?  
Смех Курта застал меня врасплох, и моё сердце в очередной раз приятно ёкнуло. Хорошо, что я был к нему спиной.  
– Не ругай его, Блейн… он не сделал ничего ужасного! – упрекнул он меня, ставя светильник на место, а Купер, словно поняв, что у него появился защитник, осмелел и рявкнул.  
– Я с тобой потом разберусь! – проворчал я, поднимаясь на ноги. Так, отлично, теперь никакие бестолковые щенки нас не отвлекут. Теперь были только я и он… Я, он и его аромат талька и белого мускуса… Я, он и его синие глаза… Я, он и моё безумное желание поцеловать его…  
 _Ты зверски попал…_  
– Что ж… ладно… я… мне стоит начать убирать со стола и мыть посуду, иначе придётся заниматься этим с утра… – произнёс он, слегка заикаясь с раскрасневшимися, будто от бега, щёчками. И вот тут, после всего волнения и раздражения, накопившихся за день, после всех случайных касаний коленями под столом, обронённого флакона с гелем для душа, сообщения Себастиана, шутливого намёка Рейчел, безобразного поведения Купера и его чёртовых ясных и внимательных глаз на мне, я снова заговорил, не подумавши:  
– Я тебе помогу!  
 _Ага… я, определённо, зверски попал…_


	22. Ломая схемы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 6 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:39 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Торопливые прикосновения и губы, наугад ищущие друг друга, тела, горячо и страстно скользящие… Приятное тепло поднимается снизу от настойчивого контакта, и снова губы, мягко касаются шеи, посасывая кожу и оставляя отметины, а другие губы одновременно приоткрываются, выпуская наружу глубокие откровенные стоны. Боже, какое неописуемое удовольствие, и что за чудесные звуки!.. Это я их издаю? Или кто-то другой? Ах, да какая разница… они великолепны, гармоничны, и этого довольно. Ощущаю, как жар внизу живота неумолимо растёт, словно самое настоящее крещендо, поднимаясь вверх, к пику удовлетворения, и я чувствую, что хочу его достигнуть вместе с тем, кто движется синхронно со мной, следуя моим толчкам и вторя моим стонам. Но как раз в тот момент, когда я так близок… встречаю его взгляд, вижу его глаза с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками, и в этот момент я осознаю, что эти глаза очень странного цвета… слишком похожего на… золото…  
– Курт… ты понял, что я тебе сказал? – голос, раздавшийся позади, заставил меня подскочить на месте, и тарелка, которую я рассеянно намыливал, выскользнув из рук, приземлилась в раковину с жутким грохотом, чудом не расколовшись. Я обернулся на звук и наткнулся на те самые золотистые глаза из моего сна наяву, что, естественно, мгновенно заставило мои щёки вспыхнуть огнём.  
 _Чёрт…_  
– Эй… всё в порядке? – спросил он, приблизившись и поставив грязные стаканы рядом на стол. Я закусил губу и поднял тарелку, чтобы чем-то занять, если не мысли, то хоть руки.  
– К-конечно!... – выдавил я неуверенно, злясь на собственную глупость, не имеющую, судя по всему, ни границ, ни – тем более – стыда. Что за мысли мне лезут в голову? О чём я там фантазировал? Обо мне и… Блейне… совершенно голых… вместе в… о, господи…  
– Где можно оставить остатки салата? – спросил он меня, нарезая круги по кухне с миской в руках. Его руки… я живо помнил их на мне, на моей коже, какими они были горячими и мягкими, словно в бархатных перчатках, но самым возбуждающим было то, как они без устали скользили вверх и вниз, касаясь каждого сантиметра моего тела…  
– По всему телу!.. – выдохнул я блаженно, прикрывая глаза. Тишина вокруг меня казалась слишком странной, и это включило звоночек тревоги в моей голове: постой-ка… что происходит?  
Я крайне осторожно обернулся к Блейну, и меня чуть не хватил инфаркт при виде выражения его лица: он неподвижно смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами так, будто я только что ляпнул нечто совершенно бессмысленное.  
 _Ну, ещё бы ему не пялиться на тебя, как на полоумного, придурок, несчастный… ты же представлял вас с ним вместе… голыми, а все твои мысли у тебя на лице написаны!.._  
– Эй? – окликнул он меня озадаченно, наклонив голову набок.  
– Эй? – эхом отозвался я, не совладав с голосом, который прозвучал совсем тонко, как у девчонки. Он рассмеялся, указывая на салатницу в своих руках.  
– Странное место для салата, не находишь? – спросил он весело, открывая холодильник и решаясь, наконец, убрать его туда, от греха подальше. Я лишь фыркнул, возвращаясь к тарелкам. Вот ведь… и куда только подевался весь мой драгоценный самоконтроль? С чего я вдруг взялся столь бесстыдно фантазировать о нём? Это просто накопившаяся сексуальная неудовлетворённость так надо мной подшутила? Всё от того, что у нас с Дэвидом из-за постоянных ссор не остаётся времени, даже чтобы… переспать? Или это зависело от него? От его чёртовых золотистых весёлых глаз, которые в этот самый момент уставились на меня – проклятье, я буквально чувствовал их взгляд спиной – пока я изо всех сил старался игнорировать его. С того самого момента, как мы сели рядом за стол, я начал ощущать некое странное подобие электрических разрядов, передававшихся от его тела прямо моему. А все эти касания коленками под столом лишь усугубили ситуацию. И сейчас я буквально горел изнутри. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он ушёл вместе со всеми остальными, прихватив своего возлюбленного щенка-вандала, и оставил бы меня в одиночестве справляться с моим маленьким пожаром – и, может, мне бы удалось самостоятельно погасить пламя. Но нет, вместо этого он находился у меня дома, на моей кухне, где-то там, позади меня и пялился мне в спину, а у меня была проблема… неприятная и большая проблема между ног, которая требовала моего срочного вмешательства.  
 _Чёртов эротический сон…_  
– Курт, прекрати тереть эту тарелку… она давно чистая, ты так в ней дырку сделаешь! – заметил он мягко, протянув руку и слегка коснувшись моего предплечья. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности и опять уронил тарелку в раковину, на этот раз разбив её вдребезги. Отлично, только этого не хватало. С каких пор я сделался таким неуклюжим? И почему, чёрт возьми, моя кожа горела там, где он до неё дотронулся? Да потому что мой внутренний пожар вовсе не потух, более того, чем дальше, тем сильнее он разгорался. И атмосфера становилась всё невыносимее.  
 _Смерть от самовозгорания… любопытно…_  
Я услышал, как Блейн медленно вздохнул рядом со мной и прислонился боком к столу, оказываясь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня. Я мгновенно застыл, забыв как дышать.  
– Ммм… мы с тобой, однако, так долго не протянем… – огорчённо проговорил он с оттенком лёгкой паники в голосе. Я попробовал взглянуть на него, но большее, что мне удалось, это разглядеть участок его лба с упавшими на него непослушными кудряшками.  
 _Эти волосы… так и запустил бы руки…_  
– Нет? – спросил я, чувствуя сухость в горле… всё логично, раз внутри пожар…  
– Нет! – ответил он хриплым шёпотом. Ммм… должен признать, было приятно констатировать, что нам обоим приходилось несладко. Значит, возможно, не я один ощущал эти электрические разряды и напряжение между нами. И интересно, у него тоже имеет место маленькая проблема южнее экватора?..  
 _Курт… ради Бога… о чём ты только думаешь?.. Ты хоть понимаешь, в какой абсурдной ситуации вы оказались с твоим другом-соседом?.._  
Я вдохнул, закрыл, наконец, кран и потянулся за полотенцем. После чего с той же медлительностью повернулся к Блейну, имитируя его положение и тоже опираясь боком о край раковины. Теперь мы находились действительно слишком близко, и моё тело жаждало контакта. Ещё один жалкий сантиметр – и там вспыхнул бы настоящий пожар.   
– Какие-нибудь предложения? – спросил я откровенным тоном. Да что ж такое-то… какого дьявола я творил? Я его провоцировал? Заигрывал? Подливал масла в огонь?  
 _Потом не жалуйся, если обожжёшься, Курт…_  
Блейн приподнял бровь, приятно удивлённый, и улыбнулся уголком рта.  
– Есть у меня одна идея, но… – начал он, замявшись, весьма вероятно, специально, пристально разглядывая мои губы. Я неосознанно облизнулся, отчего он аж вздрогнул.  
– Но? – подтолкнул я его дрогнувшим голосом. В какие игры мы взялись играть? Мы оба были начеку, оба сознавали, насколько тонка нить, по которой мы шли, стараясь удержать равновесие. И я лично был уверен, что она непременно лопнет, провоцируя кучу жертв. Он неуловимо приблизился, касаясь моего колена своим, и для меня это было, как удар в живот.  
– Но, думаю, твоему парню это может не понравиться! – проговорил он, с невинной, но словно бы отмеченной чем-то более глубоким, и чертовски возбуждающей улыбкой. Это была самая настоящая сексуальная улыбка, проклятие, и он обращал её ко мне! И причём тут Дэвид? Почему он должен вечно возникать в самые неподходящие моменты?  
 _Вот блять… по телефону я обещал ему, что перезвоню… теперь он точно взбесится…_  
Я взглянул ему в глаза, и прочитал в них то же самое желание, что плескалось и в моих, но, без тени сомнения, окончательно меня убедил его язычок, ласково коснувшийся губ Блейна в медлительном эротическом движении, заставляя дёрнуться мои внутренности… и не только их. И вот тут я официально объявил начало конца света.  
Я решительно потянулся к нему и преодолел ничтожное расстояние между нами, судорожно прижимаясь своими губами к его, отчаянно ища тепла. И я нашёл в точности то, чего желал: его чудесный вкус, самую чувственную, настоящую, эротическую и чертовски приятную вещь на свете. Ничто на свете не давало мне подобных ощущений, кроме удивительных губ Блейна Андерсона. И… Бог ты мой, он умел ими пользоваться! В этот самый момент он слегка приоткрыл рот и облизал мою нижнюю губу кончиком языка – языка, который я с довольным стоном радостно впустил. Прошла неделя, и, несмотря на всё, что случилось… нашу ссору и то, что натворил его брат, сейчас мы находились абсолютно в той же ситуации: я набрасываюсь на него, как голодающий на кусок хлеба, встречая полнейшую поддержку с его стороны. И закончится всё так же? Стоп… а у меня осталась ещё мука для блинчиков?  
Со вздохом, защекотавшим мою щёку, он отстранился самую малость, чтобы уточнить:  
– То, о чём он не знает, не может ему навредить, верно? – и я позволил себе улыбнуться по-настоящему, впервые с начала этого странного вечера.  
– Именно это я и имел в виду! – сказал я, с трудом произнося слова. Да, как же мне было худо, раз даже говорить оказалось тяжело. Он, всё ещё с улыбкой на губах, приблизился ко мне, чтобы поцеловать снова, но на этот раз вся торопливость, казалось, совершенно исчезла: появилась глубина и страсть, и, положив руки ему на грудь, я ясно ощутил ускоренное биение его сердца под одной из них. В этом было нечто невероятное, и я никак не мог понять, каким образом во второй раз за одну неделю мы опять оказались в объятиях друг друга, целуясь и умирая от желания. Но самым абсурдным было другое, а именно, моё душевное состояние, тот факт, что я чувствовал себя совершенно уютно с ним; с его губами, касающимися моих, с его руками, неторопливо поглаживающими мою спину и бок, его ногой, удобно устроившейся между моих, слегка раздвинутых, с его запахом, который был практически повсюду… И это было необъяснимо: как я мог чувствовать себя с ним настолько естественно, если по сути знакомы мы были всего ничего. Как я уже заметил в первый раз, всё было несравненно приятнее с Блейном, нежели с Дэвидом. С ним никогда не находилось времени для поцелуев, для волнения, ожидания, для прикосновений украдкой под одеждой… ни для чего в этом роде. Для Дэвида существовал лишь секс, как таковой, физический акт во всей его жёсткой простоте, а всё, что окружало его, делая особенным, отходило на второй план. И самым печальным было то, что по его вине я и сам начал так думать. Но на моё счастье, фортуна решила поселить этого потрясающего парня прямо на моей лестничной площадке и сделала так, чтобы он увлёкся именно мной.  
Уж не знаю, как это произошло, только вдруг я оказался прижатым к краю раковины, с Блейном, в свой черёд, прижатым ко мне между моих слегка раздвинутых ног, а наши поцелуи подогревали атмосферу, становясь всё более влажными и нетерпеливыми. Я с удовольствием констатировал, что он был просто великолепен в том, что делал – буквально во всём – и насколько хорошо знал, к чему и где прикасаться, и каким образом… Ему удавалось вызывать у меня дрожь во всём теле самыми простыми ласками, в этот момент, например, он увлечённо рисовал какие-то воображаемые узоры кончиками пальцев у меня на боках под тканью рубашки, и для меня каждый завиток, каждый знак, каждое чёртово прикосновение было разрядом чистого удовольствия, становящегося неконтролируемым. Сам не понимая, как, я внезапно толкнулся вперёд, ища облегчения в контакте с ним, и, к моему великому удивлению и радости, понял, насколько схожа была наша ситуация ниже пояса. С торжествующей улыбкой я переместил руки на его задницу, прижимая его ещё ближе, но, возможно, слегка переусердствовал, поскольку давление оказалось действительно сильным и, прежде всего, неожиданным, и заставило нас обоих застонать как-то уж слишком откровенно.  
 _Упс…_  
– Я… уже с тех пор, как мы сели за стол, желал это сделать! – заявил тогда он, отрываясь от моих губ, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и провёл кончиком носа по пространству между моим ухом и скулой. Приятно удивлённый, я приподнял бровь.  
– Да? Ты имеешь в виду… это? – поинтересовался я охрипшим голосом и, провоцируя, повторил недавний, неосознанный тогда жест, в этот раз вызвавший у него жалобный всхлип прямо мне в ухо.  
 _Господи… этот звук опаснее самого интимного контакта…_  
– А я… гораздо раньше… как только двери лифта открылись! – признался я, скользя руками вверх по его спине – я мог отчётливо ощущать каждый напряжённый мускул, и это было неописуемым удовольствием для моих любопытных чувствительных ладошек. Он коротко засмеялся низким дрожащим смехом, который я классифицировал, как самую эротическую вещь в абсолюте, сразу после его губ и его глаз. И раз уж мы об этом, я по ним уже соскучился, так что я запустил пальцы в мягкие кудряшки и приподнял его голову, находя, наконец, взгляд Блейна и тут же теряясь в нём. Я никогда не верил людям, описывающим в романах, насколько может быть прекрасен чей-то взгляд, какой безграничный мир и сколько чудес скрываться в нём. Мне казалось невозможным прочесть всё это в паре глаз, хотя иногда я отчётливо припоминал, какими нежными и выразительными были голубые глаза моего отца.  
 _Папа…_  
Но это была уже совсем другая история. Сейчас на меня глядели глаза вовсе не моего отца и, тем паче, не выдуманных героев романов… передо мной были два расширенных зрачка, окружённых жидким золотом, смешанным с карамелью с зеленоватыми вкраплениями, насыщенных бликами и сотней оттенков, вызывавших столько ассоциаций, что и самый опытный рассказчик оказался бы в затруднении, описывая их. Пока я глядел в эти глаза, устремлённые сейчас на меня, лишь одно слово приходило мне в голову: желание. Да, именно желание, в чистом виде я улавливал в этом взгляде, и это было желание… возбуждённое мной. Мной, Куртом Хаммелом, который всегда чувствовал себя желанным наравне с пингвинёнком. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, на этой кухне – которая с этого дня станет моим любимым местом в доме – прижатый к раковине великолепным потрясающе пахнущим парнем, сжимая его чудесные волосы пальцами… я ощущал неприкрытое желание Блейна ко мне, и это было самое несказанное и удивительное, что я испытывал в моей жизни.  
Мы обменялись несмелыми улыбками, и он слегка покраснел, что наполнило мой желудок странным, но приятным ощущением.  
 _Так вот каково, когда бабочки порхают внутри…_  
Не было необходимости говорить или делать что-то ещё, простого утвердительного кивка со стороны каждого оказалось достаточно, чтобы объявить о принятии нашего решения: мы оба хотели этого, и бессмысленно было бы притворяться в противном или продолжать тереться друг о друга, приклеившись к этой раковине, как двое бестолковых подростков. Мы были взрослыми людьми, и имело смысл перенести нашу «беседу» в другое помещение, более подходящее, так что я отпустил его волосы и взял за руку, с сожалением отстраняя от себя. Единственным, что мне помогло сдержаться от раздражённого вздоха, была мысль о его обнажённом теле, лежащем на моём. Или под моим, как пойдёт…  
 _Ммм… кстати, хорошенько подумавши…_  
Мы пересекли коридор в молчании, полном ожидания, но без спешки или неловкости. Оба прекрасно знали, чем собирались заняться, потому что мы через это уже проходили, но, очевидно, ни одному из нас первого раза не хватило. Ну, мне-то лично и десятка таких раз не хватило бы… Когда мы вошли в спальню, я слегка запаниковал: я испугался, что смена обстановки и ослабление напряжения от потери контакта могли привести к тому, что наше желание теперь испарилось, и вследствие этого мы оказались бы друг напротив друга, смущённые и чудовищно возбуждённые. И это было бы самым огромным разочарованием в истории. Но, в сотый раз с тех пор, как я с ним познакомился, Блейн решил удивить меня, приблизившись и обняв сзади. Одной рукой он обвил меня за талию и положил подбородок на плечо, рядом с моей щекой. Всё волнение мгновенно исчезло, и с блаженным вздохом я прислонился к нему. В ту же секунду его губы опустились на мою шею, вызывая ощутимую дрожь в спине.  
– Ммм… ты восхитительно пахнешь… – проговорил он в миллиметре от моей кожи, обдавая её своим горячим дыханием и заставляя меня буквально замурлыкать в ответ.  
 _Боже… а твой запах сводит меня с ума…_  
– И твоя кожа… – он переместил губы мне за ушко и слегка прикусил мочку, заставая меня врасплох. – …такая нежная и бледная… – и на этот раз я не сумел сдержать стон. Я всегда не выносил тех, кто подчёркивал бледность моей кожи, такой светлой, что казалась белой или даже прозрачной. Мой отец называл её сияющей, а одна моя преподавательница в лицее дала мне прозвище Фарфоровый по этой самой причине. Но в тот момент эти слова, произнесённые охрипшим низким голосом Блейна, были самым приятным комплиментом, какой я когда-либо слышал. Ему нравилась моя кожа… моя бледная, чувствительная кожа. Ему нравился я.  
 _Окей, этого, вероятно, мне никогда не понять…_  
В этот раз он приблизился, прижимаясь ко мне, и я с удовлетворением отчётливо ощутил его эрекцию. Настал мой черёд всхлипнуть, закусив губу, чтобы не заскулить. Но ему, казалось, понравилось, потому что он повторил жест, в то время как я ясно чувствовал его улыбку на моей коже.  
– Ты очень… очень некорректен, Андерсон! – пожаловался я, одной рукой вцепившись в волосы на его затылке, крепко сжимая пальцы, отчасти, чтобы отомстить, но в основном, чтобы найти опору в случае, если бы я не устоял под тяжестью всех этих невероятных ощущений. Его треклятый чувственный смех ударил меня прямо в живот.  
– Я никогда не утверждал обратного, Хаммел! – пробормотал он, легонько сжимая зубы на коже между шеей и плечом.  
– Блейн…  
– Да… да, знаю… никаких отметин на шее… я помню! – сказал он, мягко целуя там, где только что укусил, и проводя кончиком носа до затылка. Я улыбнулся, благодарный за то, что память не подводила его и в такие моменты, и ослабил хватку на волосах, ласково их поглаживая. Слегка откинув голову, я повернулся к нему, жадно ловя его губы. Они стали для меня, как наркотик, который проникал внутрь, вызывая зависимость, который веселил и возбуждал одновременно, посылая импульсы по всему моему телу.  
 _И не только по моему, кажется…_  
Он отпустил меня на секунду, поворачивая к себе, и, наконец, мы снова оказались лицом к лицу, прижавшись друг к другу губами, но, на мой вкус, между нами оставалось чересчур много слоёв одежды. Он будто бы уловил эту мысль, потому что тут же взялся за пуговицы моей рубашки, выталкивая их из петелек одну за другой с рассчитанной и выматывающей медлительностью. Если бы на нём была рубашка, я бы оборвал ему их все к чертям. Но, на его счастье, на нём была футболка, что делало мою задачу проще, без необходимости прибегать к насилию.   
Закончив с пуговицами, он провёл открытыми ладонями по всей моей груди, поднимаясь к основанию шеи и, взявшись за края рубашки, начал спускать её по плечам, медленно и нежно скользя по ним. Это почти неощутимое прикосновение было дьявольски чувственным и вызывало у меня дрожь истинного наслаждения по всей спине. Рубашка бесшумно упала на пол у наших ног, и его ладони поднялись вверх по моим рукам, чтобы в конце пути разделиться: одна мягко схватила волосы у меня на затылке, другая осталась на груди, но не застыла неподвижно, потому что большим пальцем он начал выводить всё сужающиеся круги напротив моего сердца. Я довольно выдохнул ему в рот, к тому моменту его прикосновения стали почти невыносимыми и, если я не хотел осрамиться, кончив прямо в штаны, нам следовало что-то предпринять по этому поводу… _мне_ следовало.  
Поэтому я взял, наконец, инициативу в свои руки, и гораздо более торопливо стянул с него футболку, забрасывая её куда-то позади меня. Уж не знаю, почему, это его развеселило, поскольку он хохотнул мне в шею.  
– Теперь ты надо мной смеёшься? – спросил я, притворяясь обиженным.  
– Я бы не посмел! – с притворным ужасом воскликнул он в ответ, и пришёл мой черёд захихикать, впрочем, ненадолго, поскольку его губы вернулись к моим, жадно стремясь ко всё более глубокому контакту, в котором я даже и не думал ему отказывать. Он прижался крепче, медленно зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы, и когда мы соприкоснулись обнажённой кожей, когда я ощутил на себе его жар, стало ясно, что огонь вокруг нас всё-таки вспыхнул. Но он меня не обжигал. Единственное, что я чувствовал, было растущее удовольствие, дрожь возбуждения, пробегающая по всему телу, и я жаждал – о, да, именно жаждал! – ощутить больше открытой кожи, касающейся моей, потому что того, что я имел в распоряжении сейчас, уже не хватало.   
Я взялся за его пояс и нетерпеливо начал его вытаскивать. Да что ж такое… с каких пор стянуть штаны другому парню сделалось такой сложной задачей? И, слава Богу, на Блейне не было надето ничего особенного, не то бы я, несомненно, расплакался от отчаяния. Он, казалось, сжалился надо мной, потому что его рука пришла мне на помощь и, наконец, совместными усилиями, нам удалось освободить его от тесного плена джинс, которые скользнули по его ногам до пола. Он стряхнул с себя ботинки, носки и снял штаны, швырнув всё куда-то вбок, и бросил на меня взгляд полный страсти, от которого у меня буквально подогнулись колени.  
– Ты всё ещё слишком одет! – задумчиво проговорил он, внимательно оглядывая меня с головы до ног. Я сглотнул, напряжённый, как струна в плену этих глаз из жидкого золота.  
– Определённо! – ответил я хриплым голосом, но прежде, чем сам смог дотянуться до своих брюк, подоспел он, бросившись передо мной на колени. Мои щёки вспыхнули, так как, если секунду назад я думал, что один вид его глаз излучающих желание, был самым эротичным зрелищем в мире… эммм, это заставило меня передумать. Видеть его на коленях передо мной, было, без сомнения, намного хуже. Чтобы не заскулить, я с силой закусил губу, но он, кажется, вовсе не обращал на меня внимания, сосредоточенно расстегнул мои штаны, каким-то загадочным образом сумев не прикоснуться ко мне, и спустил их до щиколоток. Он помог снять мне ботинки, и, чтобы не упасть, мне пришлось опереться о его горячее плечо. Любой предлог был хорош, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к нему.   
К моему великому изумлению, сняв с меня брюки, он не поднялся, оставаясь на коленях и придерживая меня за бёдра. Я сглотнул и нашёл его взгляд, о чём тут же пожалел, потому что там огромными буквами были написаны его намерения. Намерения, от которых у меня подкосились ноги.  
 _О. Боже. Мой… вряд ли я выживу…_  
Всё так же не отводя своих глаз от моих, он запустил пальцы за резинку боксеров и медленно спустил их вниз, пока и они не коснулись пола с мягким звуком, а моё упавшее сердце наделало гораздо больше шума. Теперь я был полностью обнажён и открыт перед ним, перед его горящими глазами, жадно спустившимися, чтобы полюбоваться на мою щекотливую ситуацию… внизу. Закрыв глаза, я медленно выдохнул. Я прекрасно понял, что он хотел сделать, вот только мне нужно было ещё решить, дам ли я ему зелёный свет, позволю ли… Это было одной из тех вещей, которых я никогда не делал, а уж тем более никто не делал этого мне, поскольку сам Дэвид ни разу не предложил этого, а я всегда слишком стеснялся попросить. Мне это казалось чем-то неправильным и инфантильным, глупой навязчивой идеей, не имеющим значения желанием. И всё же мне до смерти хотелось испытать… почувствовать, каково это. Мне хотелось опытным путём установить, было ли это настолько приятно, как я представлял, или все эти разговоры оказались бы лишь преувеличением. И Блейн, судя по всему, имел твёрдое намерение продемонстрировать мне это.  
Собрав всю мою волю в кулак, я открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на него, встречаясь с его слегка обеспокоенным, но полным желания золотистым взглядом. Он наклонил голову набок, успокаивающе проведя рукой по моему бедру вверх и вниз.  
– Курт… ты в порядке? – спросил он мягко, и я едва не лишился чувств, поражённый его тоном, будто заряженным ожиданием. Я должен был что-то решить… и быстро. Хотел я или нет, чтобы… Ну, короче… чтобы он сделал то, что, кажется, собирался сделать? Хотел ли я снять это табу? Хотел ли испытать это?  
 _О, господи… да…_  
– Да! – проговорил я, ощутив, как моё сердце словно бы поднялось до самых ушей, стуча громче, чем когда-либо и оглушая меня на несколько мгновений. Он мне улыбнулся и очень медленно, не отводя свои глаза от моих – отчего эротизм сцены достиг каких-то невиданных вершин – приблизился. Я замер, затаив дыхание и до боли сжав кулаки, пока не почувствовал его: удивительное, неописуемое и мучительно приятное прикосновение прямо там… на самом кончике. Я словно попал в рай, и был низвергнут в ад в одно и то же мгновение, с трудом отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делал после, слишком сконцентрированный на умелых движениях его рта и языка – Господи всевышний… _его язык_ – и с головой погрузившийся в бурный океан новых ощущений, таких приятных и неожиданных. Что бы я ни думал или представлял раньше по поводу того, что происходило со мной в эту секунду, ничего не могло бы быть лучше, чем то, что я испытывал на себе в реальности. Ощущение было ярким и как бы обволакивающим… вот, точно… обволакивающее – очень точное слово!  
Внезапно я заметил две вещи: первая – мягкость его волос у меня в руках, знак того, что я нашёл, за что уцепиться, чтобы не рухнуть, а вторая – сильнейшая волна жара, охватывавшая все мои члены, поднимаясь снизу вверх. Но я ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось… не таким образом, не так скоро. С силой, которой сам от себя не ожидал, я сжал ему плечо, чтобы позвать:  
– Блейн… Б-блейн, подожди… остановись! – и он, на моё счастье, послушался. Я вздохнул, пока угроза взрыва постепенно отдалялась, хотя ситуация оставалась более чем критической. Наконец, он встал и улыбнулся с какой-то хитринкой в глазах. Я попытался ответить тем же, но просто не мог больше выдержать, а потому, не задумываясь, обхватил рукой его затылок и притянул к себе для поцелуя. И это было странно, поскольку, кроме его обычного вкуса, я ощутил что-то ещё… что-то иное, но столь же приятное. И лишь когда он потёрся бёдрами об меня в поисках хоть небольшого облегчения, я понял, что это было и мгновенно вспыхнул, благодаря полутьму комнаты, которая играла мне на руку.   
Боже… это так… сексуально…  
Я взял ситуацию в свои руки и потянул его к краю кровати, толкая на матрас. Он послушно упал, обращая ко мне одну из своих фирменных улыбок, сияющих лукавством и желанием, которые заставляли меня терять контроль. Я тут же присоединился к нему, устроившись у него между ног, слегка раздвинутых, и мы вернулись к нашим жарким поцелуям. Сейчас это оказалось определённо более приятным и возбуждающим, нежели в первый раз: тогда всё было сплошная нежность, ласка и романтика. Теперь же к тому, что было, примешалось нечто новое, несущее заряд возбуждения, какого я никогда бы не мог от себя ожидать. Я чувствовал себя желанным, и, в свой черёд, желал его, как никогда раньше. Я хотел его всем своим существом и жаждал почувствовать его… И вот тогда кое-что пришло мне в голову.  
– Блейн… могу я… попросить тебя кое о чём? – спросил я едва слышным голосом, когда мы прервались, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.  
 _Или пан, или пропал…_  
– Конечно… всё, что пожелаешь! – согласился он. Всё, что пожелаю, да? От волнения я покраснел ещё сильнее, но его сияющие глаза и нежные поглаживания внизу спины дали мне смелость продолжить.   
– Ты не против, если… если в этот раз… нуу… – промямлил я, от неловкости сползая взглядом вниз по его мускулистому предплечью. Смелость… да уж! Если бы она у меня была на самом деле, я бы сейчас не срамился тут, бормоча невразумительные полуфразы, как какой-то малолетка. Внезапно я ощутил мягкое, но уверенное прикосновение его руки, взявшей меня за подбородок и повернувшей моё лицо так, что мне снова пришлось встретиться с ним взглядом. Очень заинтересованным и внимательным взглядом.  
– Курт? – окликнул он, и я, слегка сжав его руку, наконец, решился.  
 _Смелее, Курт… он же не Дэвид…_  
– Эмм… что, если мы попробуем… поменяться?.. – ну, вот… я сказал это. Конечно, не то, чтобы это был перл риторики, но я горячо надеялся, что мозг Блейна был ещё подключён, потому что не знал, сумею ли объясниться яснее. Я закусил губу в ожидании, но, по счастью, на его лице медленно отразилось осознание, а рот приоткрылся в маленькой идеально круглой «о».  
– Ох… – только и произнёс он, и моё сердце пропустило удар. Ну, вот… я так и знал. Надо было мне помалкивать, и пусть бы всё шло, как в первый раз, в конце концов, и так это было потрясающе, зачем же что–то менять? Я всё испортил… как обычно.  
– Если ты не хочешь, не важно… меня и так всё устраивает, более того… – попытался я пойти на попятную, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы вновь не отвести взгляд или, хуже того, убежать в ванную и закрыться там, чтобы выплакаться. Почему перед ним я чувствовал себя таким беззащитным и ранимым? Как ему удавалось всегда производить на меня подобный эффект?  
– Хорошо! – выдохнул он. Я удивлённо округлил глаза.  
– Хорошо? – недоверчиво переспросил я. Он кивнул.  
– Да… окей… в этот раз поменяемся! – открыто улыбнулся он, без малейшей насмешки. Он говорил серьёзно… матерь божья. Он согласился!  
– Ты уверен? – уточнил я, едва дыша. Он слегка приподнялся на локтях и мягко поцеловал меня в губы.  
– Ну, конечно… в прошлый раз я сам спросил тебя, что ты предпочитаешь… я рад, что теперь ты предложил… – заявил он спокойно, ласково обводя пальцами контур моего лица. Я резко вдохнул. Окей, я получил разрешение на… ведение игры. Ладно… но почему тогда я чувствовал себя настолько… несостоятельным?  
– Только… видишь ли, я… – пробормотал я, всё больше заливаясь краской. Стоило сказать ему, да? Чего уж теперь…   
– Что? – он вопросительно нахмурился.   
– Я… ну… – ага, вот именно. Моя решимость накатывала и отступала, как морские волны, и я готов был уже плюнуть на всё.  
– Курт, просто… скажи мне!.. – произнёс он убеждённо. Слишком убеждённо.  
 _После того, что он только что сделал для меня… одно маленькое признание с моей стороны, на самом деле, было бы нелишним…_  
– Я никогда не… пробовал… я не знаю… – тут я заткнулся, ощущая себя колоссальным идиотом. После недавнего сюрприза Блейна теперь это… Несомненно, сегодня – вечер первых разов, и я не был уверен, сколько бы ещё выдержал.  
– Ты никогда не пробовал… быть сверху? – спросил он шокировано, и от его тона мне стало ещё хуже, потому что я вспомнил все те случаи, когда Дэвид отказывал мне, напоминая, что он был мужчиной, и ведущая роль по праву принадлежала ему. Я почувствовал себя так неловко, что поспешил найти утешение в его взгляде. К счастью, я не нашёл в нём того упрёка, что был каждый раз в глазах Дэвида: он был лишь удивлён, ничего больше.  
– Нет! – признался я тогда, всем сердцем надеясь, что он не рассмеётся мне в лицо. Но он снова удивил меня, повторив своё недавнее восклицание.  
– Ох… – и я в отчаянии закатил глаза.  
– Господи, Блейн… когда ты произносишь своё «Ох», я никогда не могу понять, это в негативном смысле или…  
– И ты на самом деле уверен, что хочешь испытать это… сейчас… со мной? – спросил он, внезапно оробев. Я взглянул на него, спрашивая самого себя о том же. В конце концов, это было чем-то важным, некой гранью, которую я собирался пересечь. Был ли я готов сделать это сегодня вечером, в этой постели… с ним?  
– Да! – ответил я уверенно, как никогда раньше, чувствуя, как ритм моего сердца участился от важности принятого решения и растущего ожидания. Блейн улыбнулся мне нежно и слегка взволнованно, и, когда его рука снова коснулась моей щеки, я не выдержал и набросился на него, опрокидывая на постель, и поцеловал.


	23. Когда действительность превосходит воображение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 7 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:19 (СУББОТА)**

Всё, что случилось после, было исключительно инстинктивным и естественным, хотя, на самом деле, я никогда раньше этого не делал. Вероятно, правду говорят, что некоторые вещи достаточно просто чувствовать, им не обязательно учиться, и я в тот момент чувствовал всё: каждый сантиметр кожи Блейна под моими пальцами, каждый напряжённый мускул, каждый вздох, каждый удар сердца, каждое его желание или намерение, проскальзывающее во взгляде. После того, как было решено на этот раз поменяться местами, слова оказались абсолютно неуместными, и никто не сожалел об этом. Когда я освободил его от последнего предмета нижнего белья, и мы снова оказались обнажёнными, один на другом, хватило единственного невольного интимного прикосновения, чтобы оба лишились остатков рассудка. И я был так близок к краю… так близок, что мне было почти плохо.  
У меня вдруг появилось странное желание заплакать – это же полный абсурд, что человек, приближающийся к оргазму, испытывает подобное. Какого чёрта со мной случилось? Почему я так неадекватно реагирую? Это из-за всех этих удивительных ощущений? Из-за того, что происходит, и что я никак не мог ни предугадать, ни вообразить? Из-за Блейна, продолжавшего прижимать меня к себе и отчаянно искать мои губы, несмотря на то, что почти уже стёр их до дыр? Выдержит ли моё сердце… ещё?  
 _Это гораздо больше, чем нормальный человек может вынести…_  
Блейн, на моё счастье, объяснил мне, что делать, поскольку я, сгорая от смущения, признался, что не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как себя вести. Дэвид всегда сам обо всём заботился, а я никогда не заострял внимания на том, чем он там занимается. Конечно, было нелепо, что парень моего возраста оказался столь невежественен в данном вопросе, и, вероятно, любой человек в здравом разуме рассмеялся бы мне в лицо. Но Блейн, нет… он улыбнулся и во всех возможных подробностях расписал, что нужно делать, ни на секунду не отводя своего взгляда от моих глаз, что придавало всему хорошую долю эротики, поскольку серьёзно… он же мне рассказывал буквально, как вставить внутрь… ну… это… даже не краснея и не заикаясь. Следует, признать: этот парень в некоторых вопросах – самый настоящий феномен.   
_И хорош он не только на словах…_  
После долгих, мучительных мгновений всепоглощающего смущения, мне всё же удалось сделать хоть что-то полезное. А именно, когда он заговорил о том, что нужно для… лучшего скольжения. В моём безнадёжно замутнённом мозгу произошла вспышка; я вспомнил, что необходимое лежит у меня в верхнем ящике тумбочки и, нагнувшись, чтобы всё достать оттуда, я неловко придавил ему локтем бок. Он издал некую странную смесь болезненного стона и смеха, отчего я снова покраснел.  
– Упс… прости! – пробормотал я, нервно сжимая тюбик, что держал в руке. Он мотнул головой, потирая пострадавшее место.  
– Ничего страшного… случается… – отозвался он беспечным тоном. И как ему только удавалось сохранять спокойствие в подобной ситуации? Он хоть отдавал себе отчёт в том, что мы валялись совершенно голые один поверх другого, при том, что мы ведь, вроде как, друзья, а, следовательно, такое вообще не должно было случиться? Мы же тут не в жмурки играем, чёрт возьми! Мы тут сексом собираемся заняться… во второй раз… И я только что положил на смятые простыни рядом с нами смазку и презервативы. Ту же самую смазку, которую использовал Дэвид со мной. Те же презервативы, что всегда надевал он, а на этот раз… надену я. Окей… вот яркий пример того, чего не следует делать перед сексом, если не хочешь заработать приступ паники.  
Слишком поздно я осознал, отчаянно пытаясь вскрыть упаковку презерватива, что мои руки дрожали. У меня чертовски дрожали руки… и не только они. Внезапно я ощутил на себе крепкую хватку горячих ладоней, заставившую меня замереть, и, подняв глаза на Блейна, я встретил его не на шутку встревоженный взгляд.  
– Курт… что такое? – спросил он. Моё сердце дало сбой, и паника полностью охватила меня. Я не готов, продолжал повторять я себе, не готов к этому. Для меня это слишком… это слишком для моего сердца, да и для тела. Возможно, мне стоило быть понастойчивее с Дэвидом, тогда не пришлось бы разыгрывать этот позорный спектакль перед ни в чём не повинным Блейном. Или, может, я просто должен был держать рот на замке и оставить ему контроль над ситуацией. Это, без тени сомнения, помогло бы избежать такой неловкости. Обоим.   
– Блейн… я… не… я не… не могу! – проговорил я, заикаясь на каждом слове и ощущая влагу, подступающую к глазам. Он же широко распахнул свои, слегка приподнимаясь на локтях.  
– О чём ты? – полюбопытствовал он, потом бросил взгляд на квадратную упаковку, которую я всё ещё сжимал в пальцах и аккуратно вынул её у меня из рук. – Ты про это? – помахал он ею у меня перед носом. – Ну так… тут не о чем переживать… случается иногда, что эти штуки капризничают и… – но я остановил его, краснее ещё сильнее.  
– Нет, я не это имел в виду! – он глубоко вздохнул.   
– Что же тогда? – я наклонился, пряча лицо у него на плече, потому что был просто не в состоянии смотреть ему в глаза, для меня это было слишком… но, в то же время, я и подумать не мог о том, чтобы отстраниться от его тела.   
– Я никогда этого не делал… и… не думаю, что сумею! – пробормотал я безутешно. – А если я всё испорчу… если тебе всё это надоест, и ты решишь уйти и кинуть меня здесь одного? – _как каждый чёртов раз делает Дэвид!_ – Вдруг ты рассмеёшься мне в лицо? А если… – его рука обхватила меня за затылок и приподняла её, прислоняясь лбом к моему. Глаза в глаза. Золото против лазури.  
– А если… вместо того, чтобы париться из-за глупостей ты решишься, наконец, на какое-нибудь конкретное действие? – подтрунил он надо мной, поглаживая по спине кончиками пальцев. Меня пробрала дрожь, как от этих лёгких прикосновений, так и от его слов. Я сглотнул.  
– Блейн, я… мне… страшно… – промямлил я с пылающим лицом. Он задумчиво прикусил губу.  
– Чего ты боишься?  
 _Да чего только не боюсь, Блейн… и на самом первом месте страх, что я неверно интерпретирую свои чувства к тебе… что принимаю простую привязанность или влечение за нечто более глубокое…_  
– Сделать… тебе больно… – проговорил я, отводя взгляд. Вот, я, наконец, сказал это. Правда состояла в том, что мне совершенно не хотелось причинять ему боль, которую я сам всякий раз испытывал с Дэвидом. Он всегда действовал так неумело, торопливо и словно бы вовсе не принимая меня в расчёт, и я боялся, что окажусь таким же по отношению к Блейну. А он точно не заслуживал подобного.  
– Ох… – слетело с его губ уже в третий раз. Я не удержался и сердито фыркнул.  
– Блейн… я запрещаю тебе…  
– Смелее, Курт… ты ничего плохого мне не сделаешь. Я не вышел ростом, но вовсе не такой хрупкий, как тебе кажется… и даже если и будет немного больно, что ж… переживу! – он беззаботно пожал плечами, ласково улыбаясь мне, отчего я почувствовал себя, как пломбир на солнцепёке.  
 _Да… росточком ты и правда не вышел, но сложён весьма недурно… особенно… от пояса и ниже…_  
– Тебе просто говорить! – жалобно проскулил я.  
– Потому что это так и есть… так и есть, Курт… уверяю тебя! – произнёс он спокойно; казалось, его совершенно не раздражало моё истерическое поведение. Блейн вздохнул, неуверенно глядя на меня, и потом мотнул головой.  
– Послушай, если для тебя это так сложно, мы можем оставить эту затею и…  
– Нет! – встревожено воскликнул я, заставив его подскочить от неожиданности. Господи, я действительно крикнул ему в лицо? Я совсем спятил? Я постарался собраться с духом, после чего, сосредоточившись на его тёплых глазах цвета карамели – и только на них – заговорил:  
– Я имею в виду… то есть… я … хочу это сделать, правда. Мне только нужно, чтобы ты… ну… как бы… подсказывал мне, что и как… и чтобы ты был очень… действительно очень терпелив со мной! – признался я в конце концов, радуясь несказанно, что всё-таки сумел найти подходящие слова, более-менее объясняющие моё беспокойство… ладно, панику. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, будто изучая каждую деталь, и, наконец, слегка улыбнулся.  
– Курт… я лежу прямо здесь, совершенно голый, под тобой… куда я, по-твоему, могу деться в этом состоянии? – спросил он, и я тихонько хихикнул, чувствуя некоторое облегчение. Он вздохнул и, закусив губу, приблизил указательный палец к моему носу, проводя по нему ласково.  
– Ты даже… даже отдалённо не представляешь, насколько ты сейчас милый! – прошептал Блейн, сосредоточенно обводя мой профиль пальцем. Я покраснел, застигнутый врасплох, но попытался отшутиться.  
– Милый… а я-то думал, что ты находишь меня, как минимум, секси! – проворчал я с притворной обидой в голосе. Он рассмеялся, от чего всё его тело, придавленное моим, мелко затряслось – ммм… весьма интересный стимул… надо бы смешить его почаще. Блейн потянулся ко мне, оставляя на губах лёгкий поцелуй.  
– Ох… это подразумевалось по умолчанию! – уверил он меня весело ухмыляясь, однако, в его глазах появился какой-то новый свет. Я вздрогнул под этим взглядом, но ещё одно его слабое и, само по себе, невинное движение обозначило конец этого бесполезного момента болтовни.  
Я осознавал, что приобретаю всё большую уверенность по мере того, как поцелуи вновь становились всё более откровенными, а он, вероятно, желая поддержать меня, медленно скользнул рукой к моему паху, чтобы немного снять напряжение, но единственное, чего ему удалось добиться, это возбудить меня ещё сильнее.  
Следуя его указаниям, произнесённым слегка хриплым и чертовски чувственным голосом – Боже, ситуация просто не могла обернуться более чудесным образом – я взял смазку и как следует подготовил его, стараясь не обращать внимания на болезненные гримасы и прерывистое дыхание. Мне пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы убедить себя, что, хоть ему и доставляло дискомфорт такое вторжение, это было необходимо, и следовало всё делать тщательно и без спешки. Иначе потом было бы только хуже.  
 _Бери пример, Дэвид… вот, как это делается…_  
Собрав всё свое терпение в кулак, я растянул Блейна, не жалея лубриканта, и, как только он сам дал знак, что готов, с трепетом в груди снова взял упаковку презерватива, по счастью, на этот раз, сумев открыть и надеть его без потерь для здоровья и самолюбия.  
Окей, настал момент истины. Настал момент, когда Курт Хаммел, наконец, получит контроль в чём-то, сыграет ведущую роль… когда от него будет что-то зависеть. И его доверие буквально выбивало почву из-под ног. Я чувствовал себя сильным, но, в то же время, словно завороженным его удивительным взглядом, подёрнутым удовольствием и некой отчаянной мольбой. Я снова сглотнул и прислонился к его лбу своим, начиная, задержав дыхание, медленно проникать в его тело.  
– О..божемой… – выдохнул он прямо мне в ухо, и я застыл. Ну, вот… я так и знал, что сделаю ему больно. И, как я и подозревал, у меня не было сил, чтобы вынести это.  
– Блейн… прости… я…  
– Нет, Курт… не останавливайся… умоляю тебя! – простонал он – Боже, он меня умолял! – тяжело дыша и крепко зажмурив глаза.  
– О-окей! – неуверенно произнёс я, немного ошалев от лёгкого давления, которое ощущал внизу, даже если был ещё совсем неглубоко.  
– Просто дай мне… мгновение! – прошипел он, стараясь контролировать участившееся дыхание, и его грудь поднималась и опускалась в одном ритме с биением моего сердца. Ох, да я хоть всю жизнь мог бы ждать в этом положении, будьте уверены! Вскоре он снова дал мне знак, и я, собравшись с духом, проник чуть глубже, и, по мере того, как я продвигался вперёд, меня всё больше охватывало странное ощущение завершённости, которое затруднился бы объяснить. Мне пришлось закусить губу и резко вдохнуть, чтобы сдержать особо громкий стон и подавить судорожный позыв погрузиться в него полностью. Боже, там было так… жарко и… проклятье… вот почему Дэвид никогда не позволял мне попробовать… это было слишком приятное ощущение, чтобы отказаться… чёртов эгоист, скотина ненасытная!  
– Курт… ты можешь двинуться глубже… я не сломаюсь! – произнёс Блейн весёлым тоном, хоть его голос сошёл практически на шёпот. Я, заметно дрожа, пристроился поудобнее и сделал, как сказал он, на этот раз, дойдя до конца. Неожиданно для самого себя, я отчаянно всхлипнул от ощущения чрезмерного жара и тесноты. Я серьёзно подумывал, удастся ли мне выжить, смогу ли я ещё и двигаться в таких условиях. Мои глаза были прикованы к напряжённому лицу Блейна: веки слегка опущены, рот приоткрыт, чтобы глубже дышать и беспрепятственно испускать сладостные стоны, а лоб покрыт испариной. Каждая черта, каждое движение и каждый рваный вздох посылали заряд адреналина мне прямо в сердце и в мозг, даже если этот последний давным-давно отправился в отпуск. Я был словно в тумане, чувствуя себя абсолютно неподготовленным к настолько невероятным ощущениям. Я мог ожидать всего что угодно, кроме… подобной ситуации. И, как это уже случилось перед этим, когда Блейн вытворял со мной совершенно неописуемые вещи, стоя на коленях на полу, и в этот момент действительность без тени сомнения превосходила воображение. Потому что, в действительности, быть погружённым в чьё-то тело, в тело Блейна, в частности… было чем-то совершенно фантастическим. И повторюсь… я сильно сомневался, что смогу всё это выдержать.  
 _Самое худшее, что может с тобой случиться? Что кончишь прямо в этот самый момент, даже не двинувшись с места, как подросток?.._  
И снова голос Блейна вывел меня из ступора, и его глаза вернулись к моим, чудесно преображённые наслаждением.  
Он дал мне разрешение двигаться, и ему не пришлось повторять дважды. Это было похоже на американские горки: каждый раз, как я отстранял бёдра, чтобы немного выйти из него, в точности представлял момент ожидания на подъёме, когда испуганно смотришь вверх, на эту чёртову вершину, которую, кажется, невозможно преодолеть… по крайней мере, живьём. И потом внезапно поездка переворачивается вверх тормашками, становится прыжком в пустоту, сердце рвётся из груди, все внутренности сворачиваются почти болезненно, а взгляд затуманивается. И именно это я испытал, начав медленно толкаться в него, навстречу его движениям, становившимся всё более лихорадочными и нетерпеливыми. Это была настоящая карусель… восхитительная карусель, с которой мне не хотелось больше слезать. Вот уж правду говорят, что попробовав нечто приятное, трудно от этого отказаться. Но что поделаешь, мне стоило смириться, ведь, сколь ни прискорбно, но это был первый и последний раз, когда мне довелось сыграть активную роль в паре. Дэвид в жизни не позволит мне взять контроль в свои руки, а Блейн… ну… то, что произошло, было делом случая и никогда больше не повторится. Мы с ним друзья, а друзья не занимаются такими вещами.  
 _Ага… а то как же…_  
Я взглянул на своего _друга_ , чьи стоны становились всё громче, и не сдержал порыва, целуя его со страстью и желанием. Мои движения становились всё более неконтролируемыми, и неописуемое ощущение приближающегося удовлетворения неотвратимо поднималось откуда-то изнутри на поверхность. Казалось, он тоже был очень близко, и, чем сильнее и нетерпеливее Блейн содрогался подо мной… _вокруг меня_ , тем больше увеличивалась опасность взрыва. Но нет, я и не подумал бы жаловаться. И, наконец, после ещё двух или трёх толчков и пары особенно непристойных стонов, вырвавшихся у обоих, мне удалось освободиться от давящего ощущения в груди, что я испытывал весь вечер, от всего этого напряжения, волнения, страха, злости и раздражения. И в этот же момент он тоже отпустил себя на волю неотвратимого потока наслаждения, оставившего обоих совершенно обессиленными и задыхающимися, но всё ещё невероятно близкими и связанными. И не только физически.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 7 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 01:36 (СУББОТА)**

Чего я никогда не мог понять, глядя какую-нибудь романтическую комедию с повышенным содержанием сахара в каждом кадре, это как могут двое людей, только что закончившие заниматься любовью, спокойненько себе болтать о всяких житейских проблемах, словно ничего не случилось – с какой-то шокирующей лёгкостью, будто они не в постели среди смятых простыней, а за столиком в баре. Я всегда находил это крайне неуместным, в основном потому, что это в некотором смысле принижало значимость того, что между ними произошло, сводя всё к чисто физическому акту, моментальной слабости.  
К моему великому удивлению и удовольствию, мне пришлось изменить своё мнение и на этот счёт. Проводить время в постели с Блейном после того, как мы занялись любовью и полностью пришли в себя, просто разговаривая, было самой расслабляющей, приятной и абсолютно естественной вещью в мире. Будто бы мы и в самом деле сидели в баре за столиком, как тогда, когда я предложил ему спеть на вечеринке моего агентства вместо Бон Джови.  
 _Сколько, кажется, времени прошло с тех пор… сколько всего случилось…_  
– Я всё ещё не могу поверить… – воскликнул он в какой-то момент, скрестив руки на груди. Мы сидели бок о бок, прислонившись спиной к горе подушек, совершенно голые и прикрытые лишь простынями и лёгким покрывалом. Я повернулся и озадаченно взглянул на него, но тут же улыбнулся, видя его забавно нахмуренную физиономию.  
– О чём ты? – полюбопытствовал я.  
– О том парне… ну, том, с первого этажа… Адамс… или как там его зовут! – проворчал он, заставляя меня хихикнуть.  
– Абрамс! – поправил я его, и он закатил глаза, развеселив меня ещё больше.  
– Другое имя, та же история… он просто сволочь… все эти мерзости, что он вывалил на каждого… это было… отвратительно! – его аж передёрнуло. Я успел забыть об этом идиоте Абрамсе. А ведь вечер сложился… ну, так, как сложился, благодаря ему.  
– И самое абсурдное, что… все эти годы я пытался представить себе его по-разному… я думал, может, он бывший заключённый, здоровенный бородатый мужик, покрытый татуировками… я напридумывал множество самых разнообразных образов, но это… парень, вероятно, моего возраста в инвалидном кресле и толстенных очках с жутко безвкусной оправой… и этот его кардиган с жёлтыми ромбами… я никак не ожидал ничего подобного, – сказал я задумчиво.  
– Тебя это шокировало? – ухмыльнулся он, повернувшись ко мне. Я не смог не рассмеяться.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько… на этот кардиган невозможно было смотреть без слёз! – ответил я с отвращением, и мы расхохотались, как два кретина. Когда смех утих, Блейн заговорил первым:  
– Думаю, он, в сущности, очень несчастный парень, – удивил он меня.  
– Надеюсь, ты шутишь! – возмутился я. – Этот тип какой угодно, но только не несчастный. Он психически неуравновешенный, нахальный, злобный… Поверь мне, Блейн… я знаю множество несчастных людей, и… Арти Абрамс вовсе не такой! – он взглянул на меня смущённо.  
– Арти?  
–О… да, это Уильям назвал мне его имя… но, знаешь, мне плевать! – заявил я ядовито. Окей, воспоминания об этом парне заставляли меня нервничать, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Чего я всегда не выносил, так это людей, нападающих на других, без каких бы то ни было видимых причин. Арти Абрамс перешёл определённую границу, и этого я не мог ему простить.  
Блейн рядом со мной слегка поёрзал, зарываясь поглубже в гору подушек, и вздохнул.  
– А я ведь не успел ещё тебя поблагодарить! – услышал я и удивлённо вскинул голову.  
– Поблагодарить… за что?  
 _За недавний оргазм? Ну… в таком случае, это я, скорее, должен говорить тебе спасибо…_  
– За то, что заступился за меня… ты оставил меня просто без слов! – он смущённо улыбнулся мне, возвращая яркий румянец на мои щёки.  
– Ох… ну… не стоит… я же сказал, этот парень просто псих, и меня выбесило, что он взялся забрасывать грязью моих друзей… и поэтому я так отреагировал, – ответил я, старательно игнорируя голосок в моей голове, который заливался хохотом и советовал прекратить притворяться и сказать ему правду. Я отреагировал так только потому, что он напал на Блейна. Вот и всё. Если бы его не было, если бы Блейн остался в лифте или сумел бы добраться до паба, мы с Абрамсом никогда бы и словом не обмолвились. Во мне что-то щёлкнуло в тот самый момент, когда глазки Абрамса уставились на него, и он выплеснул ему в лицо свою злость. И тогда я не выдержал. Так что было весьма глупо наивно хлопать ресницами, уверяя его, что я сделал бы это в любом случае, независимо от того, кто бы оказался на той лестничной площадке, потому что все они были моими друзьями. Я сделал это ради него, чтобы защитить его, чтобы защитить его работу, его жизнь, его доброе имя, его ежедневные жертвы, его невероятную стойкость и силу духа. Конечно… меня раздражали и комментарии в адрес остальных, особенно, Рейчел и Лии, но… я бы с удовольствием избежал разборок с таким идиотом. Тем не менее, я это сделал. Чтобы спасти Блейна.   
Он посмотрел на меня пристально, даже скорее, изучающе, если быть точным, в течение нескольких долгих мгновений, снова заставляя меня покраснеть. Его глаза были неописуемо красивы. В этот момент, благодаря свету фонаря на улице, который отчасти рассеивал темноту в комнате, мне удавалось отчётливо видеть их цвет: деликатный золотой оттенок с более тёмными коричневыми вкраплениями.  
 _Подумать только, эти самые глаза всего десять минут назад были полны желания… из-за меня…_  
Я беспокойно пошевелился под простынёй, внезапно ощутив жар и проклиная себя за то, что не надел хотя бы боксеры. По крайней мере, я бы чувствовал себя менее… беззащитным?  
Вдруг молниеносное и абсолютно неожиданное движение справа от меня, то есть, с той стороны, где был Блейн, заставило нас обоих подскочить, и я едва не завизжал или, того хуже, не вцепился в него со страха. Нечто двинулось вверх по кровати, и я торопливо потянулся к лампе на тумбочке, чтобы включить свет, рискуя навернуться на пол. Моё сердце билось в сумасшедшем ритме, пока я окидывал встревоженным взглядом комнату, в которой вновь воцарились тишина и покой. Потом я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна, и он, как и я, казался порядочно напуганным. Не сговариваясь, мы перевели взгляд на постель, обнаруживая клубок шерсти, активно виляющий хвостом и явно настроенный поиграть.  
– Купер… чтоб тебя… меня чуть удар не хватил! – жалобно воскликнул Блейн, приподнимаясь, чтобы подхватить его. Тот тихонько заскулил, но позволил взять себя на руки, потянувшись мордочкой к лицу хозяина. – Плохой пёс! – одними губами произнёс Блейн, и щенок в ответ залаял. Я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но невольно уронил взгляд на великолепную мускулистую спину Блейна – Боже… есть предел совершенству этого парня? – потом мои глаза скользнули вниз… до его округлой попки, освободившейся из плена простыней. Я мгновенно вспыхнул, отчётливо вспомнив ощущения от прикосновений к этой части его тела, поскольку мне неоднократно посчастливилось ласкать его именно там… ммм… великолепно, не только на ощупь, но и с виду.  
Сжимая руками простынь, чтобы подавить импульс приподняться и коснуться его снова, я сосредоточил внимание на щенке, который пытался подлизаться к Блейну… в прямом смысле этого слова – он буквально умывал его лицо языком.  
– Нет, маленький хитрец, даже и не думай. Это не твоя кровать, и, если хочешь остаться спать с нами, тебе придётся быть умничкой и устроиться на полу! – и, проговорив это, он перегнулся через край кровати, спуская его вниз. Чёрт… он сказал… спать с нами? Значит, он и вправду останется со мной этой ночью… не оставит меня одного в этой огромной постели зализывать раны? Я поверить не мог. Никто и никогда не спал со мной здесь, если не считать беременной Рейчел, уснувшей рядом в один из особо тяжёлых вечеров. Я ощутил внутреннюю дрожь от этого осознания и расплылся в самой, что ни на есть идиотской улыбке. По счастью, стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что я всего лишь парень, которого забавляет комическая сценка с участием щенка и его хозяина. Терпение Купера, тем временем, судя по всему, закончилось, потому что он снова запрыгнул на кровать, бесстрашно бросая вызов Блейну.  
– Купер! – возмутился тот. – Где ты научился такому поведению? Это всё Себастиан… могу поспорить! – он попытался поймать паршивца, который, однако, на сей раз оказался шустрей и бросился прятаться позади него… рядом со мной. Я схватил его и прижал к себе.   
– Да ладно тебе, Блейн… не ругай его… что касается меня, он может остаться с нами… это не проблема! – заявил я, гладя щенка, который, будто поняв, о чём речь, повернулся к хозяину и довольно фыркнул. Блейн хмуро глянул на нас, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Не стоит его баловать… его место на полу… не на кровати и не на диване, – проворчал он, опять устраиваясь на подушках. Я усмехнулся, продолжая ласкать радостно виляющий комок шерсти.   
– Но на полу так холодно, Блейн… неужели ты и вправду заставишь такого миленького и ласкового щеночка спать… на полу?.. – я поднёс пёсика к лицу, и мы оба повернулись к Блейну во всеоружии медовых глазок и подрагивающих губок. Он не выдержал и расхохотался.  
– Тебе следовало стать адвокатом… ты умеешь найти стоящие аргументы. Если хочешь, Себастиан мог бы замолвить за тебя словечко! – сострил он, протянув руку, чтобы погладить Купера по голове.  
– Предпочитаю моду, – я сморщил нос, рассеянно проводя пальцем по спинке Купера, развалившегося у меня на животе и довольно посапывающего. Он получил то, чего желал, и, если уж по-честному… не он один. Последовала довольно долгая пауза, в течение которой каждый, включая пса, погрузился в собственные мысли. Мои, в частности, крутились вокруг великолепного смуглого тела и глаз цвета жидкой карамели.  
– Курт… могу я задать тебе один вопрос? – сказал он неожиданно, поворачиваясь набок и упираясь локтем в подушки, чтобы поддержать голову. Я посмотрел на него, встречая пристальный взгляд, казалось, внимательно меня изучающий. Я опять покраснел, и, чёрт… теперь было достаточно светло, чтобы заметить это!  
– Валяй! – согласился я беспечно. Он нерешительно закусил губу, но потом всё же заговорил:  
– Окей… возможно, это будет нескромный вопрос, и ты имеешь полное право послать меня куда подальше и не отвечать, но… видишь ли… я хочу спросить… как обстоят дела у вас с Дэвидом? – он заметно колебался, прежде чем задать вопрос, и даже перестал гладить собаку. У меня глаза полезли на лоб от удивления. Я мог ожидать чего угодно, даже критических замечаний по поводу того, что произошло между нами, но совершенно не подозревал, что он решит спросить меня насчёт Дэвида. О наших с ним отношениях… о нашей связи. И, чёрт возьми, самым абсурдным являлось то, что вообще-то, подобный вопрос был вполне оправданным и предсказуемым. Любой здравомыслящий человек спросил бы об этом. Какие нормальные и стабильные отношения включают измену – двойную измену – да, к тому же, столь явно желанную и, собственно говоря, спровоцированную? С каких пор, в отношениях приемлемы эротические фантазии о ком-то третьем? И какой верный парень испытывает жгучее желание по отношению к этому самому третьему, несмотря на то, что только что его… поимел?  
Я опустил голову, сражённый наповал, и стыд медленно скрутил мне внутренности. Каким образом я мог объяснить Блейну реальное положение вещей, не показавшись при этом поверхностным и инфантильным?  
– Ух… ну… вот я и облажался… ну, что я за придурок! – он провёл рукой по лицу. – Пожалуйста, Курт… сделай вид, будто я ничего не говорил… не обращай внимания на меня и мою бестолковость! – он беспомощно помотал головой и печально улыбнулся. О, нет, он не был придурком… если уж на то пошло, это я им был. И его вопрос вовсе не являлся глупым. Более того, он был уместным, дьявольски уместным.  
– Это сложно… объяснить… – обречённо пробормотал я, глубоко вздохнув. – И, на самом деле… я никогда всерьёз об этом… не задумывался!  
– Ладно… я… ты вовсе не должен… я не хотел… – но тут я остановил его, непонятно откуда набравшись смелости.  
– Я не люблю его! – отрезал я, ожидая неприятного ощущения стыда и неловкости из-за признания чего-то настолько важного, однако… вместо этого испытал лишь облегчение. Он задержал дыхание, не отрывая от меня взгляда и молча ожидая продолжения.  
– Правда в том, что… я никогда его не любил… и, думаю, что… никогда не сумею полюбить, – признал я, сжимая руку на шкурке Купера, который слегка вздрогнул, но остался на месте. Было странно находиться в этой постели с Блейном, обсуждая проблемы в моей личной жизни, особенно, учитывая, что это было последним, чем мне хотелось бы заниматься. Казалось, я попал на приём к психоаналитику, и тот факт, что мы оба были всё ещё абсолютно голые, придавало ситуации определённую… пикантность.  
– Тогда почему… ты его не оставишь? – спросил он едва слышно, явно удивлённый и смущённый таким открытием.  
 _Вот именно, Курт… почему ты его не оставишь?.._  
– Я же сказал… это сложно! – выдал я раздражённо, проведя рукой по волосам на затылке. Я не привык говорить о себе. Никто – кроме, может быть, Рейчел, время от времени, когда она не была погружена в собственные проблемы – никогда не спрашивал меня ни о чём личном… о моей жизни. Для внешнего наблюдателя, вероятно, я создавал впечатление парня без особых проблем. А, может… это просто никого не интересовало в действительности. Почему же тогда… Блейн, казалось, был так заинтересован выслушать… и понять?  
– Это… он тебе не позволяет? – спросил он тогда приглушённым голосом. В первый момент я не сообразил, что именно он подразумевал, и озадаченно взглянул на него. Слегка напуганное выражение, что я заметил на его лице, заставило меня вздрогнуть. И тут я понял, чего он боялся.  
– О, Боже, нет… нет, Блейн, он… никогда не принуждал меня. Конечно, он иногда редкая скотина и никуда не годится, как парень, но… никто меня не заставляет быть с ним! – поспешил уточнить я, встревоженный одной только мыслью, что он мог подумать о чём-то столь ужасном. Окей, Дэвиду можно было приписать большую часть человеческих недостатков, но он не дошёл бы до того, чтобы удерживать меня силой… нет!  
 _Нет?.._  
Блейн вздохнул с облегчением, слегка кивнув. Он не казался особо убеждённым, но… по крайней мере, больше не думал о худшем. Я попытался отвлечь его, стараясь прояснить ситуацию.  
– Видишь ли, я… не могу объяснить тебе, что именно удерживает меня с ним… но я знаю, что бы это ни было, это не любовь… возможно, привязанность, да… но… ничего больше! – пожал я плечами, не зная, что ещё добавить. Он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Курт… можно испытывать привязанность к другу… к брату… или к… собаке… однако, не нормально чувствовать только это к своему парню… ты ведь понимаешь, правда? – осторожно выбирая слова, спросил он тоном, в котором совершенно отсутствовало осуждение. Я снова покраснел под взглядом этих ясных глаз, в которых читалось смущение и непонимание. Впрочем, скорее, это правда, заключавшаяся в его словах, заставила меня покраснеть.  
– Я знаю… – проговорил я, чувствуя себя всё более неловко и страстно желая, чтобы этот разговор оказался лишь кошмарным сном. Почему бы нам было не пообсуждать ещё Абрамса? Или Себастиана с его адвокатской практикой? Или холодный пол моей квартиры? Всё, что угодно, кроме этого. Я не был готов и, возможно… никогда не буду. В глубине души… я отлично знал, что меня связывало с Дэвидом, проблема состояла в том, чтобы признать это. Едва уловимое движения сбоку заставило меня вновь перевести мой взгляд на Блейна, и с замиранием в сердце я заметил, насколько он приблизился и как его губы нежно коснулись моего плеча, складываясь потом в ласковую улыбку, которая способна была растопить заполярные льды.  
– Всё, хватит… я совсем не хотел тебя расстраивать… мне больше нравится, когда ты улыбаешься или рвёшь в клочья нахальных соседей… тогда ты гораздо красивее! – сказал он мне, улыбаясь – вот проклятье… эти ямочки на щеках!  
Я вспыхнул, потому что… чёрт, он не только оставил влажный поцелуй на моей ещё разгорячённой коже, но и заявил, что находит меня красивым. И я был абсолютно уверен, что никто другой в мире не сумел бы заставить меня чувствовать себя так из-за столь банального комплимента. Я попытался изобразить признательную улыбку, но с изумлением ощутил влагу на глазах. Нет… только слёз мне ещё не хватало!  
– Хорошо, пожалуй, пришло время ложиться спать… уже… чёрт, уже два... и меньше, чем через три часа я должен быть на работе, грандиозно! – я проверил часы и поразился, что было уже так поздно. Время с ним пролетело… буквально. Ещё минуту назад было одиннадцать, и все спокойно расходились по домам из моей квартиры. А в следующее мгновение было два часа ночи, и мы с Блейном отдыхали после потрясающего, восхитительного, невероятного секса… снова.  
 _Я должен прекратить использовать это жалкое слово, оно принижает всё… это называется, заниматься любовью…_  
– Почему бы тебе не отправить сообщение в пекарню и не попросить отгул? В конце концов… через несколько дней ты уйдёшь оттуда, пусть привыкают обходиться без тебя! – предложил я, и он, казалось, всерьёз задумался над этим. Душераздирающий зевок решил за него. Я прыснул со смеху и шутливо пихнул его плечом, обжигая кожу.   
– Смелее… напиши это сообщение, и сможем, наконец, поспать! – подбодрил я его, и он с благодарной улыбкой и как-то подозрительно поблёскивающими глазами наклонился, чтобы найти мобильник в кармане джинс – его шикарная задница опять неожиданно появилась прямо у меня перед глазами, стимулируя слюноотделение – и отправил смс.  
– Всё, дело сделано… как ни странно, я чувствую себя… легче! – на пару мгновений мы застыли, просто глядя друг на друга, пока он снова не приблизился ко мне, мягко целуя в лоб. У меня перехватило дыхание от неожиданности. Это был такой нежный и интимный жест, что я потерял голову. Единственный человек, который прикасался ко мне подобным образом за всю мою жизнь, был… _мой отец._  
– Спокойной ночи, Курт… – произнёс он, с трудом держа открытыми усталые глаза. Я вздохнул.  
– И тебе спокойной ночи, Блейн! – он отстранился от меня, к сожалению, устраиваясь на подушках. Очень скоро, по более глубокому и размеренному дыханию и очаровательному блаженному выражению его лица, я понял, что Блейн уже спит. Он казался таким беззащитным. С волосами, упавшими ему на лоб, приоткрытым ртом и длинными ресницами, отбрасывающими лёгкую тень на скулы, парень был чертовски красив. Настоящее чудо природы, и мне безумно и необъяснимо повезло оказаться с ним в моей постели.  
Я улёгся рядом, невольно забыв о задремавшем на мне щенке, который втиснулся между нами, положив мордочку на руку Блейна. Я растроганно улыбнулся: было бы здорово сфотографировать их обоих и сделать новую заставку на телефон, жаль только, Дэвиду это вряд ли понравится.  
 _Точно, Дэвид…_  
Вздохнув, я мысленно вернулся к вопросу, что задал мне Блейн о наших непонятных отношениях. Я прекрасно знал ответ… но, как я уже сказал, мне было сложно признать это. Потому что я трус. Двадцатипятилетний трус. Рассеянно поднеся руку ко лбу Блейна, я сдвинул непослушную прядку и, вздохнув, признался:  
– Правда в том, что… я безумно боюсь остаться один!


	24. Улыбающаяся чашка и ниндзя на балконе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 7 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 08:23 (СУББОТА)**

За все двадцать пять лет моей бестолковой жизни я ни разу не нашёл времени, чтобы сходить в какой-нибудь музей полюбоваться историческими экспонатами, произведениями живописи или скульптуры, так что об этом типе красоты я знал крайне мало, чтобы не сказать – ничего. Да, в искусстве я не разбирался… и, тем не менее, в этот момент, лёжа абсолютно расслабленно на животе, положив голову на подушку, я был более чем убеждён, что имею счастье любоваться одним из самых удивительных произведений, которые мать-природа могла произвести на свет, и которое находилось прямо в моей постели.  
Спящий Блейн был таким спокойным и безобидным, что казался почти щеночком лабрадора – весьма подходящее сравнение, учитывая, что как нарочно, между нами, тихонько посапывая, лежал представитель как раз этого племени. Я погладил шелковистую головку Купера и невольно протянул руку чуть дальше, касаясь плеча хозяина. Его кожа была горячей и совершенно потрясающего оттенка, который производил по контрасту с моей двойной эффект: её цвет казался таким насыщенным, что, в то же время, придавало моей более бледный, почти прозрачный вид. Когда-нибудь надо будет обратить на это его внимание, может, и его это позабавит…  
Подняв руку к его лбу, я провёл по нему кончиками пальцев, убирая пару прядок. Они были такими мягкими, и мне нравилось пропускать их сквозь пальцы, потому что меня это необъяснимым образом успокаивало. И, да, я бы с удовольствием сделал это прямо сейчас, не опасайся я его разбудить… Я бы умер от неловкости, если бы пришлось объяснять, чем сейчас тут занимаюсь.  
Очень осторожно я поднялся с постели, изо всех сил стараясь не потревожить ни его, ни щенка – этот комок шерсти храпел, совершенно по-человечески, дай ему Бог здоровья! – торопливо натянул боксеры, штаны и футболку и весьма неохотно, должен признать, покинул комнату. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, я бросил взгляд на спящего Блейна, просто чтобы убедиться, что он был там, что он мне не приснился, что всё случившееся этой ночью не было лишь игрой моего воображения.  
На моё счастье, всё было реальным: он и его пёс были там, и я не сдержал блаженный вздох, любуясь ими. От этого зрелища перехватывало дыхание, и я пользовался привилегией не только наблюдать за их сном, но ещё и принимать их в моей постели. Когда бы ещё мне так повезло? Итак, идеально отдохнувший, несмотря на всего лишь четыре часа сна, я оказался на кухне: в этот раз я позабочусь о завтраке, потому что… это же мой дом, значит, моя очередь. Мне следовало отблагодарить его за множество вещей: за то, что всё ещё был моим другом, что остался после ужина помочь мне, что позволил инстинктам возобладать прошлым вечером, что целовал меня, ласкал и любовался мной ещё раз, даже не имея никаких видимых причин для этого. И ещё, за то, что позволил мне, наконец-то, пережить пару новых удивительных приключений, которых иначе мне, скорее всего, никогда бы не видать. За то, что остался спать со мной в моей постели, что не сбежал, что не стал задавать слишком много вопросов, что проявил интерес к моей жизни в своей обычной невинной и сдержанной манере. И, наконец, за то, что всё ещё лежал на моих простынях, отдавая им свой восхитительный аромат и делая начало моего дня гораздо более приятным.  
Я заправил кофе-машинку – уж это-то я умел – и вытащил из шкафчика сухарики и мармелад. Интересно, Блейну больше нравится персиковый, клубничный или малиновый? Мммм… клубника, определённо, клубника. Я аккуратно разложил всё на скатерти и в ожидании, когда будет готов кофе, вытащил две чашки и какао. В общем и целом, невзирая на отсутствие блинчиков, которыми в прошлый раз побаловал меня он, я вполне мог собой гордиться. Ну, по крайней мере, с голоду уж точно не помрёт, о моих кулинарных… НЕспособностях он уже в курсе, так что привередничать вряд ли станет.  
Машинка отключилась, исполнив свой долг, я налил напиток в чашки, и с самой глупой улыбкой на лице нарисовал точно такую же с помощью какао на поверхности его кофе. Довольный результатом, я вздохнул и направился в спальню будить Блейна. Как бы это сделать? Легонько потрясти за плечо, сообщая, что завтрак готов? Просто позвать по имени, в надежде, что он спит достаточно чутко, чтобы услышать меня? Или, как в сказках, мне стоило разбудить его нежным поцелуем?  
 _Мммм… нужно уточнять, какой из трёх вариантов я предпочёл бы применить на практике?.._  
Но, не успел я дойти до спальни, как у дверей раздался звонок, и весьма настойчивый. Я растерянно глянул на настенные часы в гостиной: было восемь тридцать пять, и я не представлял, кто мог ломиться ко мне в такой до абсурда неподходящий час. На секундочку мне подумалось, что это могла быть Рейчел, снедаемая желанием узнать, как закончился мой вечер. Это было бы логично, ведь на протяжении всего ужина она только и делала, что бросала на меня красноречивые взгляды и шептала на ухо фразочки типа: «Сегодня вечером он особенно хорош, ты заметил?». Так что, ведомая своим разыгравшимся, от природы неслабеньким любопытством, она вполне могла с утра пораньше подняться, чтобы лично ознакомиться с ситуацией. Забывая, что и ей есть, что порассказать мне… и, если следовать хронологии, черёд был за ней!  
Я пошёл открывать, и в тот самый момент, когда мои глаза встретились с взбешённым взглядом Дэвида, моё дыхание буквально застыло в груди, и я беспомощно захлопал ртом, в надежде на глоток воздуха, проклиная себя за то, что даже и не подумал посмотреть в глазок, прежде чем распахивать эту чёртову дверь. Да… это определённо помогло бы мне избежать такой абсурдной ситуации с моим парнем в дверях и моим голым соседом, мирно спящим в моей постели. И каждый из них в неведении насчёт присутствия другого.  
 **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 7 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 08:36 (СУББОТА)**  
Не могу с уверенностью сказать, что это было – то ли какой-то неясный шум, то ли едва слышное сонное тявканье Купера – но что-то заставило меня мгновенно перейти из состояния глубокого сна к абсолютно бодрому и вполне вменяемому. Я открыл глаза и немного растерянно осмотрелся вокруг, пока, наконец, мой мозг не сложил два плюс два, и не сообразил, что эти простыни были не мои, а Курта, и что во второй раз мы спали вместе после того, как занялись любовью.  
Я, устало вздохнув, подтянулся и сел, а мой пёс приподнял мордочку, щурясь на меня, будто затруднялся узнать.  
– Это всё ещё я, колобок пушистый, просто совершенно голый и ужасно сонный! – улыбнулся я, поглаживая его по голове. Окей, теперь мне следовало встать и во второй раз за неделю обсудить с Куртом то, что произошло прошлой ночью. Только вот на этот раз у меня появилась парочка новых вопросов.  
 _Типа… какого дьявола за четыре года отношений твой парень ни разу не позволил тебе быть сверху? Почему ты так запаниковал, увидев меня на коленях перед тобой? Почему ты был напуган до дрожи? И какого чёрта сейчас ты не в постели со мной и не балуешь меня утренними обнимашками?_  
Мой взгляд упал на будильник, и, по крайней мере, на последний вопрос ответ я получил… было поздно, ведь в девять он обычно выходил из дома. Может, он уже ушёл? Или… сейчас он был на кухне и готовил мне завтрак? Я невольно улыбнулся этой мысли и перегнулся через край кровати в поисках моей одежды, щедро усеивающей пол. Но внезапно я застыл на месте. Голос… нечто вроде обезьяньего воинственного клича, раздавшийся где-то в квартире, заставил меня содрогнуться от кончиков кудряшек до мизинцев ног.   
Я не шевелился, так и замерев с вытянутой к футболке рукой, словно парализованный. Это был не Курт, не он кричал, я бы узнал его голос. Но тогда, кто…  
– И когда ты собирался перезвонить мне, Курт?! Когда?!! – вновь раздался мужской голос, казавшийся чертовски угрожающим и злым. Голос же Курта, будучи при этом отчётливо различимым, звучал гораздо тише, хоть и взволнованно.  
– Говори тише, Дэйв… ты не у себя дома, и я не позволю тебе обращаться ко мне подобным тоном! – сухо отрезал он. Я чуть не кувырнулся с кровати головой вниз. Он сказал… Дэйв? Дэйв, это ведь значит Дэвид, верно? А Дэвид это… блять! Его парень находится там, в его квартире, то есть… физически присутствует, а я всё ещё валяюсь тут абсолютно голый! Что будет, если он зайдёт в спальню и увидит меня в таком состоянии? Даже не так… что будет, если он меня просто увидит и всё? Я чуял беду.  
Вполголоса бормоча проклятия, я торопливо натянул свою одежду – боксеры мне так и не удалось отыскать, но… эй… и бог с ними, у меня полно их в моей квартире всего в трёх метрах отсюда – и только после того, как забрал мобильник с тумбочки, спрятал лубрикант в ящик, а пустую упаковку от презерватива – в карман джинс и разгладил по возможности мою сторону постели, чтобы замести следы, я рискнул выглянуть в коридор. Ладно, отсюда, если всё пойдёт спокойно, я бы мог попытаться… сбежать через балкон, так? Я бы мог перелезть через ограждение, как это сделал Курт несколько дней назад, в надежде, что моя физическая форма и удача столь же хороши, как и его. Если, конечно, моё обычное невезение не захочет, чтобы Дэвид заметил меня прежде.  
Отсюда крики парня слышались намного яснее, и внезапно я ощутил странную дрожь в руках, с удивлением осознавая, что меня больше беспокоит тон этого типа, который он использовал в обращении к Курту, нежели опасность быть застуканным практически с поличным. Курт ведь там был с ним совсем один, и я ничем не мог помочь ему. Что мне оставалось делать, кроме как затаиться тут и просто слушать, подавляя растущее желание ворваться в кухню и поколотить нахала? И как Курт только мог продолжать встречаться с подобным экземпляром вот уже четыре года?  
 _Это сложно объяснить!.._  
По мне, так не было тут ровным счётом ничего сложного: он сам признал, что не любит и никогда не сможет полюбить его, так что я просто не понимал, что вынуждает его оставаться с ним, особенно учитывая то, как тот с ним обращается. Я предположил вчера… да, и до сих пор это сомнение не покинуло меня, что Дэвид каким-то образом не позволяет Курту оставить его, но, в конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы совать нос в их дела? Курту самому следовало решать расстаться ли с Дэвидом, а я… что ж… мне придётся, как всегда быть хорошим мальчиком и стоять в сторонке.  
– И можешь ты объяснить мне, какого хрена делают _две_ чашки кофе на твоём столе? Здесь есть ещё кто-то с тобой? – раздался новый крик. Значит, Курт и правда приготовил мне завтрак, только вот вместо того, чтобы сидеть и наслаждаться им вдвоём в тишине и спокойствии, я прятался в коридоре, а Курт вынужден был сносить нападки своего парня на кухне. Дэвид сообразил, что в квартире был кто-то ещё помимо Курта, так что я инстинктивно отступил на шаг, борясь с желанием убежать и спрятаться. Что было целесообразнее, запереться в ванной или остаться здесь и встретиться лицом к лицу с ним и его яростью?  
– Нет, Дэвид, никого тут нет… эту чашку я приготовил для… Рейчел, я собирался пригласить её позавтракать со мной! – сумел выкрутиться он, прозвучав вполне правдоподобно даже для меня, знающего истинное назначение этой чашки как никто другой. Я улыбнулся, гордясь его сообразительностью и хладнокровием. Я на его месте, скорее всего, просто в обморок грохнулся бы прямо посреди кухни.  
 _Ммм… на его месте, скорее всего… ну, если бы у меня был жених… я бы не принимал по ночам другого парня…_  
– Значит, ты… приглашаешь сюда своих подружек… а вспомнить о звонке твоему парню уже никак, да?! – взревел Дэвид, заставляя вздрогнуть от испуга даже меня.  
– Я могу приглашать сюда, кого мне вздумается… это всё ещё мой дом, если я ничего не путаю! – взбеленился в свою очередь Курт, срываясь. Я не был уверен, до какой степени стоило выступать против этого Дэвида. Безусловно, он вёл себя, как свинья, но Курту следовало помнить, что у него тоже рыльце было в пушку, и мы оба здорово рискуем, если его парень обнаружит меня здесь. Впрочем, мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что Курт знает, что делает, иначе нам обоим придёт конец – безвременный и болезненный.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я медленно направился к гостиной, продвигаясь буквально на цыпочках по стеночке: такое поведение в стиле ниндзя имело двойной эффект, поскольку, да, оно позволяло перемещаться наиболее незаметно по дому, но, в то же время, делало меня ещё более виновным в глазах сгорающего от ревности Дэвида – если бы тот меня обнаружил. Так что я должен был быть начеку вдвойне. Пока их разговор продолжался, по счастью, на более спокойных тонах – Дэвид спрашивал его, куда он запропастился прошедшим вечером и почему не перезвонил, а он объяснял, что были проблемы с лифтом и ему пришлось заниматься освобождением некоторых жильцов, застрявших в нём – я сумел добраться до двери на балкон и весьма аккуратно, взмокнув как мышь от напряжения, умудрился открыть её без единого звука. Однако, в тот момент, ощутив на себе взгляд, я осмелел до того, что посмотрел в сторону кухни, находившейся как раз напротив меня. Перепуганный насмерть и чудовищно виноватый взгляд Курта встретился с моим, и нам на одно долгое мгновение удалось вступить в некий безмолвный контакт. Я попытался изобразить ободряющую улыбку, а он закусил губу и слегка мотнул головой. Дэвид сидел за кухонным столом спиной ко мне. Приходилось признать, что даже вот так, в сидячем положении и сзади он вызывал определённые опасения, учитывая его мощную фигуру. Господи, да этот тип вдвое больше меня – не то, чтобы это было так уж недостижимо – и я… всерьёз подумывал вломиться в кухню и схлестнуться с ним? Ммм… ну, разве что, добровольно отказавшись от пары рёбер… И что Курт, такой милый и деликатный, делал с подобным гигантом? Какое он мог иметь к нему отношение?  
 _Теперь я могу понять некоторые слова Абрамса… тот тип был прав, по крайней мере, относительно Дэвида…_  
Со вздохом я отвёл взгляд и выскользнул на балкон. Оказавшись снаружи, я вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие, после чего приблизился к ограждению. Окей, допустим, я избежал ярости вполне справедливо ревнивого жениха, зато теперь у меня появился шанс погибнуть при попытке перелезть через… эту штуку. О, господи… да где ж это видано? В кого я превратился? В любовника, прячущегося под кроватью в надежде, что, раньше вернувшийся с работы муж, не застукает меня? Какого дьявола со мной случилось?  
_Ты переспал с Куртом… вот, что случилось…_  
А что, если спрятаться за тем растением и дождаться, когда Дэвид уйдёт, чтобы выйти через дверь? Можно было отправить Курту сообщение и предупредить, что я ещё здесь, чтобы он выпустил меня, когда останется один. Только вот оставаться на балконе, затаившись, означало бы шпионить за личной жизнью Курта и Дэвида… и это мне точно было не по душе. Вполне возможно, что для закрепления примирения Дэвид убедит его пойти в спальню, чтобы… Нет, я должен собраться с духом и перелезть через это чёртово ограждение. В конце концов, он же сумел, почему у меня не должно получиться? Я крепко вцепился в решётку и залез на стенку. Отлично, я только что выяснил, что боюсь высоты… _Замечательное и, главное, своевременное открытие!_   
Подвывая от ужаса, не в силах унять дрожь в руках, я поставил ногу с другой стороны и одним движением, не имевшим ничего общего с грацией и ловкостью Курта несколько дней назад, перемахнул пропасть и каким-то чудом приземлился на мой балкон. Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не пуститься в пляс, чувствуя ещё заряд адреналина. Мне не верилось: как же нам не подфартило-то, что Дэвид решил в такой неподходящий день устроить сюрприз своему жениху. Если б я мог, я бы сам его поздравил с выбором момента.  
Устало вздохнув, я зашёл к себе в квартиру – хорошо, что у меня была привычка оставлять дверь на балкон приоткрытой, иначе я оказался бы в, скажем, забавной ситуации. Недолго думая, я отправился на кухню приготовить кофе, который был мне просто необходим, чтобы попытаться обдумать всё на ясную голову. Хотя, обдумывать-то, на самом деле, было практически нечего. Курт в этот момент был по ту сторону лестничной площадки с Дэвидом, возможно, они уже помирились, и он был вынужден – а, может, и не вынужден – отвлечь своего парня в спальне. В той самой спальне, где всего полчаса назад спал я. В той самой постели, где прошлой ночью он занимался со мной любовью, испробовав нечто новое, но заставив меня, тем не менее, несмотря на смущение и неопытность, ощутить себя живым, как никогда. На тех же простынях, где он позволил спать с нами и моей собаке, хоть я и пытался его разубедить. И…  
_Погоди-ка минуточку…_  
Я в ужасе уставился на яркие миски в углу кухни, естественно, пустые, поскольку их хозяин не оставлял пленных. И лишь в этот момент я осознал одну вещь: из-за страха быть пойманным на месте преступления, из-за спешки при побеге, из-за желания избавить нас обоих от этой ужасной ситуации, я напрочь забыл кое о чём. Купер был всё ещё в квартире Курта!

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 7 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 08:56 (СУББОТА)**

Мои руки дрожали. Мне даже с трудом удавалось держать чашку кофе, что я приготовил – ту, что была с улыбкой, Дэвиду, естественно, я дал другую. Никогда и ни за что я не мог себе представить, что нечто подобное случится со мной. Ни разу за четыре года отношений Дэвид не заявлялся ко мне домой с утра пораньше, без предупреждения… но, технически, не поэтому я так дрожал. Это было сознание того, что могло произойти, если бы, по какой бы то ни было причине, он решил пойти в спальню, чтобы самому проверить. Я и представить не смел, чем бы всё обернулось, если бы он нашёл Блейна, ещё совершенно голого, в моей постели. Скорее всего, он не ограничился бы криком. Мне было наплевать на мою собственную безопасность, но если бы он навредил Блейну… это многое меняло.   
Видеть его, покидающим мою квартиру потихоньку, как если бы он был вором и, несмотря ни на что, нашедшим в себе силы улыбнуться мне, как если бы ничего страшного не случилось… от этого я почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Я поставил его в такое положение… нет, не потому, что принудил лечь со мной в постель и остаться потом у меня на ночь, а просто потому, что у меня был парень, и мне следовало понимать, что, рано или поздно, это должно было случиться. Мы здорово рисковали, и я ещё не до конца осознавал, насколько.  
– Ты всё ещё уверен, что не хочешь поехать со мной в Торонто на следующей неделе? – вдруг спросил меня Дэвид ещё несколько нервным, но гораздо более тихим голосом. Я растерянно посмотрел на него, не понимая толком вопроса.   
– Ммм да… – протянул я, делая новый глоток кофе Блейна.  
_Это был его кофе, с его смайликом. Мне так хотелось полюбоваться его выражением при виде этой чашки…_  
– Серьёзно, Курт… иногда ты делаешь вещи, которые я не могу понять! – выдал он, внезапно вскакивая. Я выгнул бровь, глядя на него с вызовом.  
– Тогда, лучше и не пытайся! – огрызнулся я. Нет… этот завтрак не так должен был закончиться, больше того… мой день не должен был начаться подобным образом, не ссорой с Дэвидом. Это утро просто обязано было оказаться приятным, полным улыбок, может, немного смущения, но, без тени сомнения, мой взгляд должен был купаться в золотистом океане, а никак не тонуть в тёмной буре формата "Дэвид". Ну, почему?.. Почему, когда, в кои-то веки, я попытался просто быть счастливым, всё непременно должно обернуться таким вот кошмаром? Почему я не мог улучить мой момент мира и спокойствия с человеком, которого я сам решил выбрать, почему хоть раз не мог расслабиться, отбросив маски и притворство, ни к чему себя не принуждая? Почему я не мог просто быть обычным двадцатипятилетним парнем, беззаботным и свободным? Почему всё должно быть обязательно так сложно?  
Я практически вырвал у Дэйва из рук полупустую чашку и метнулся к раковине, торопливо открывая воду. Мне хотелось плакать: всё было неправильно, я не должен был находиться здесь с Дэвидом – вместо этого, мы с Блейном должны были скандалить понарошку за право мыть посуду, учитывая, что вчера мы это так и не сделали, или пытаться дать определение этому нашему второму… приключению. У меня были кое-какие идеи на этот счёт, но я не был в состоянии формулировать даже про себя столь важные мысли в присутствии Дэвида на взводе. Лучше это сделать, когда я останусь один, а ещё лучше – в постели, хранящей аромат Блейна, после того, как поплачу, как следует, над несправедливостью жизни.  
_Ты сам это выбрал, Курт… ты хозяин своей жизни, и можешь изменить её в любой момент…_  
Вздохнув, я решил оставить мытьё посуды на вечер и направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться, но вновь наткнулся на препятствие: посреди гостиной чинно сидел очаровательный маленький лабрадор, явно в ожидании чего-то… может, еды?.. Я ошарашено уставился на него, ощущая новую волну паники, скрутившей мне желудок: чёрт, Купер ещё здесь… Блейн забыл его!  
_Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье…_  
Купер вежливо тявкнул в качестве приветствия, вызывая во мне умиление – истинную правду говорят те, кто утверждает, будто собаки со временем начинают походить на своих хозяев – и я невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Я как раз собирался нагнуться и взять его на руки, чтобы немножко потискать, когда раздражённый голос Дэвида испортил мне и этот момент.  
– Какого чёрта здесь делает эта собака? – грубо, в отличие от Купера, пролаял он, подойдя вплотную. Я торопливо наклонился и прижал пёсика к груди, вцепившись в него, словно в маленький якорь – пушистый и пахнущий ванилью. Это было почти, как если бы я цеплялся за… _него_. Это был его щенок, часть его жизни, и я надеялся, что, держась за него, мне удастся выжить в этом аду. Маленький Куп вдохновенно облизал мне пол-лица, заставляя рассмеяться.  
_Да… определённо – да…_  
– Теперь ты ещё и собаку себе купил? Ещё одно дело, которое ты собираешься ставить впереди твоего парня? – швырнул он в меня обвинение, аж почернев от гнева. Я тяжко вздохнул. Опять начинается… Сначала Лиа, потом Рейчел, а теперь даже Купер. Интересно, он когда-нибудь устанет от роли жертвы, и начнёт уже вести себя как нормальный мужчина за тридцать?  
– Эта собака не моя… я просто оказал любезность одному человеку, который попросил меня подержать его недолго! – сочинил я на ходу, отправляясь с Купером на руках в кухню, чтобы хоть напоить его из чистой миски.  
– И кто же этот… «один человек»? – полюбопытствовал он. Я мгновенно покраснел от его прямого попадания.  
– Мой… сосед… – промямлил я слегка дрогнувшим голосом, молясь, чтобы он ничего не заметил. Он цокнул языком.  
– У тебя есть сосед? – спросил он недоверчиво. Мой румянец загустел.  
_Ещё какой, бестолковый мой Дэвид… уже целый месяц, а ты и не заметил…_  
– Да… – прошептал я.  
– И он парень? – продолжил он допрос, как истинный собственник.  
– М-хм! – промычал я, как можно беззаботнее, наливая в миску воды и ставя её на пол перед Купером.  
– И этот парень – гей? – снова спросил он, ещё более сурово. Задетый за живое, я резко развернулся к нему.  
– Откуда мне, по-твоему, знать, гей мой сосед или нет? Я не допрашиваю на этот предмет всех встречных парней, Дэвид!.. Мне это неинтересно! – вспылил я, испугав таким бурным всплеском и его, и Купера. Дэвид прищурился, удивлённый моей реакцией.  
_Чёртов язык… когда я научусь держать его за зубами…_  
– Как скажешь! – буркнул он, засовывая руки в карманы джинсов и переводя взгляд на щенка, спокойно лакавшего воду. Я чуть только не скрипел зубами, заводясь всё больше. Когда Дэвид ощущал, что уже не он, а я на него нападаю, зачастую сдавался, отказываясь от своих изначальных намерений. Поначалу я думал, что он это делает, чтобы не ссориться со мной, но потом, со временем я понял, что любовь ко мне была тут ни при чём, речь шла лишь об обыкновенной трусости, ничего больше. В конце концов, я решил наплевать на это и пойти всё-таки переодеться, но, видимо, этим утром судьба решила поизмываться надо мной по полной, не позволяя добраться до цели: в прихожей раздался звонок, заставляя меня вздрогнуть и остановиться. Я взглянул на дверь с каким-то странным замиранием сердца, и меня даже охватил на секундочку соблазн игнорировать этот звук и вернуться к своим делам. Но одного взгляда на Дэвида мне хватило, чтобы понять, что, если бы не открыл я, это сделал бы он, и я почему-то сомневался в целесообразности этого.  
С ещё дрожащими руками я пошёл открывать к двери, молясь на всех языках, чтобы не произошло то, чего я боялся. Но, естественно, это был не мой день.  
_Определённо, нет…_  
Во второй раз у меня дыханье замерло при виде этих глаз, сейчас немного нерешительных и усталых, чудесного золотистого оттенка.  
– Привет! – произнёс он несколько взволнованно. Но до меня в этом ему было далеко. С моих губ сорвался приглушённый стон, который он, очевидно, услышал, потому что тут же обеспокоенно распахнул глаза.  
_Нет, Блейн, ты не можешь и вправду беспокоиться обо мне… тебе это вовсе не к чему, да я и не заслуживаю такого от тебя…_  
– Привет! – ответил я, сглотнув и ощущая сильнейший позыв расплакаться. Расплакаться, вцепившись во что-то прочное и надёжное, чтобы не рухнуть позорно. Однако мне точно не стоило вешаться на него… по крайней мере, не на глазах у Дэвида.  
– Эмм… прости, если… беспокою тебя в такой час, но… я… – пробормотал он, не в состоянии сказать что-нибудь ещё, и тогда я понял: он пришёл проверить… проверить, всё ли у меня было в порядке, не учудил ли чего Дэвид. Не навредил ли он мне… Когда в последний раз кто-то делал что-нибудь подобное? Кроме моего отца…  
_Прошу тебя, Блейн… хватит…_  
– Конечно… ты пришёл за Купером… проходи! – избавил я его от неловкости, попытавшись даже улыбнуться, но мои глаза застилали слёзы. Я едва сдерживался.  
– Извини, что… я оставил его тебе здесь. В смысле… надеюсь, он не доставил хлопот! – проговорил он, следуя за мной. Казалось, ему было неловко, уж не знаю, то ли из-за недавних прискорбных событий, то ли оттого, что Дэвид, стоявший в дверях кухни, наблюдал за ним… не слишком дружелюбно. Естественно, его дурное воспитание не позволило ему хотя бы кивком поприветствовать Блейна. Но, учитывая испепеляющие взгляды, которые он Дэйв на него бросал, я решил, что это только к лучшему. Я-то уж точно не стану устраивать официальных представлений.  
– Ну, что ты… он вёл себя, как ангелочек, – ответил я, в то время как Купер, видимо, привлечённый звуком голоса хозяина, просеменил в гостиную, прямиком к ногам Блейна, который немедленно схватил его на руки, прижимая к груди.  
_Ммм… не плакать, Курт… не плакать…_  
Я снова попытался улыбнуться, а взгляд Дэвида становился всё более настойчивым. Мне хотелось убежать… далеко. Убраться из этой квартиры, вырваться из этой абсурдной ситуации: мой парень и любовник под одной крышей… сверлящие друг друга взглядами с непонятными выражениями на лице. Блейн прекрасно сознавал, каково положение вещей и, тем не менее, продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Дэвида до странности раздражённо и жёстко, а Дэвид, по счастью, ни о чём не знающий, от него не отставал.  
_Ах, если бы взгляды могли убивать…_  
Эти двое не отдавали себе отчёта, но, продолжая в том же духе, они медленно убивали меня, и под конец от меня бы осталась кучка пепла, не больше. Меня жгли невыплаканные слёзы, чувство вины и греха, и страха, и желание того, что я не мог себе позволить. Самым ужасным было то, что, возможно, я понял, чего хочу на самом деле, только осознал я это в наихудший момент. Мне было необходимо немного спокойствия, немного уединения, подальше от обоих, чтобы понять, верна ли мысль, начавшая формироваться в моей голове, или нет. После долгих мгновений общего молчания и бесцеремонного взаимного разглядывания, Блейн решился отвести взгляд от лица Дэйва, глядящего на него уже с угрозой, и бросил на меня крайне красноречивый взгляд. Как если бы он спрашивал, что у меня общего с подобным типом, одновременно решив выяснить это любой ценой. Я обессилено вздохнул, но, всё же, попытался изобразить улыбку. Одну из тех, что приклеивал к натягиваемой ежедневно маске.  
– Теперь извини меня, Блейн… мне нужно приготовиться, чтобы идти на работу. Когда тебе ещё понадобится, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за Купером… ты знаешь, где меня найти! – закрыл я вопрос, ощущая себя монстром из-за того, что сделал это в столь формальной манере, но мне действительно было необходимо, чтобы он ушёл… чтобы отдалился от меня, но, прежде всего, от Дэвида. У меня внутренности переворачивались от одной мысли о том, с каким выражением его грозный взгляд сосредоточился на моём соседе. Он не имел никакого права так на него смотреть, Блейн был слишком чистым и хорошим человеком, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение.  
После секундного замешательства, он словно бы встряхнулся, кивнул и направился к выходу. Здесь, вне зоны слышимости Дэвида, он повернулся, снова обращая на меня свой обезоруживающе искренний взгляд.  
– Всё в порядке, Курт? – спросил он едва различимым шёпотом. Я сглотнул.  
– Да… Блейн, спасибо… – бесстыдно солгал я, но в этот раз не сумел выдавить из себя даже дежурной улыбки. Я просто был не в состоянии. Он быстро глянул позади меня, в сторону Дэвида, который, я готов был поспорить, не сводил с нас глаз.   
– Ты уверен? – переспросил он, опять глядя на меня. Я вновь тихонько застонал, мой взгляд затуманился от подступившей влаги, и даже голос предательски дрогнул.  
– Блейн, да… прошу тебя! – взмолился я, чувствуя себя на грани. Ещё немного, и я сорвусь, и в этот раз мне будет очень-очень плохо. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто поддержит, не позволяя свалиться в пропасть, или, на худой конец, чтобы на дне пропасти кто-то ждал меня, чтобы подхватить и спасти. Но я подозревал, что и теперь мне придётся со всем справляться в одиночку.  
_Помни, Курт… и это твоих рук дело…_  
Он кивнул, заметно огорчённый, крепче прижал к себе Купера и вошёл к себе, не оборачиваясь. И я, не в силах даже дышать, закрыл дверь, беспрепятственно пересёк гостиную, намеренно игнорируя Дэвида и его убийственные взгляды, и закрыл за собой на ключ дверь в ванной, где тяжело опустился на пол. И, наконец-то, дал волю слезам.


	25. Дружеское участие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 8 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 16:14 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

Каждый раз возвращение в квартиру Себастиана, после того, как я прожил в ней почти семь лет, казалось странным. Если раньше открывать ключом дверь подъезда, ехать в лифте и подниматься на три ступеньки, ведущие на лестничную площадку, казалось естественным и само собой разумеющимся, сейчас всё это было чуждым и новым. А ведь прошёл всего лишь месяц.   
Чувствуя нечто среднее между ностальгией и умилением, я вздохнул и открыл дверь, даже не позвонив. Себастиан дал мне определённое расписание, где были указаны часы, когда я мог спокойно заходить в квартиру. Позже начиналось то, что он определил как «красная зона», что означало никаких сообщений, никаких звонков, никаких незапланированных визитов, исключая уважительные причины вроде сердечного приступа или внезапного диагноза неизлечимой опухоли. Я для себя решил, что эта загадочная «красная зона» обозначала моменты интима между ним и его парнем. И никогда не нарушал этих ограничений.  
– Кто бы ты ни был… знай, что я вооружён и решительно настроен на пролитие крови сегодня. Так что, если у тебя дурные намерения, лучше тебе немедленно развернуться и убраться отсюда! – услышал я грозное предупреждение Себастиана из гостиной. За ним последовал кристальный смех Дэниеля, к которому присоединился и я, заходя в комнату. Моему взору предстала невероятная сцена: Себастиан и Дэниель сидели на полу, окружённые открытыми коробками и горами пенопласта. Первый держал в руках отвёртку и ножку от того, что больше всего походило на белый столик, а второй занимался пристальным изучением огромного листа со странными фигурами. Когда они меня заметили, Дэниель приветливо помахал рукой, а Себастиан буркнул что-то и вернулся к своей отвёртке и предполагаемому столику.   
– Каждый раз собираюсь отобрать у тебя ключи от этой квартиры, и всё время забываю! – проворчал он, неумело орудуя инструментом.  
– Какого дьявола вы тут затеяли? – спросил я озадаченно. Дэниель взволнованно улыбнулся, но раздражённый голос Себастиана его опередил:  
– А, по-твоему, Андерсон, что мы затеяли? Пытаемся собрать этот грёбанный столик, вот что! – выдал он, раскрасневшись от усилия. Дэниель покачал головой и снова обратил всё своё внимание на лист бумаги.  
– Но… ошибаюсь, или эта штука из ИКЕА? – растерянно спросил я, подойдя ближе. На этот раз Себастиан ограничился тем, что раздражённо фыркнул и поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. Ответ я получил от Дэниеля, чей тон явно демонстрировал его воодушевление.   
– Именно!.. Мы были там утром и не смогли удержаться, чтобы не купить хоть что-нибудь… Только посмотри, какое славное трио лакированных столиков – они все разных размеров и их прекрасно можно расположить один за другим лесенкой или просто по одному расставить по дому. Ну, разве не прелесть? – и он показал мне рисунок вверху листа, и тут я сообразил, чем они занимались. Это была инструкция. Инструкция по сборке мебели. Мебели из ИКЕА.  
Я с трудом сдержал смех, обернувшись к Себастиану, который всё ещё пыхтел над столиком. И, судя по размеру деталей, это был самый маленький из трёх. В этот момент мой друг выглядел чертовски забавно.  
– Пойду, налью себе немножко персикового сока, пить ужасно хочется… вам что-нибудь принести? – спросил нас Дэниель, направляясь на кухню.  
– Нет, спасибо! – ответили хором мы с Себастианом. Я воспользовался отсутствием Дэниеля, чтобы приблизиться к моему лучшему другу, и уселся рядом на диван. Тот хмуро на меня посмотрел и прорычал:  
– Попробуй только хоть слово сказать… и клянусь, эта отвёртка окажется у тебя в заднице! – пригрозил он. Во второй раз мне удалось подавить смех, но промолчать я всё же не смог:  
– ИКЕА, а? – поиграл я бровями, бесстыдно издеваясь. Он закрыл глаза и тяжко вздохнул.  
– Лучше молчи! – прошипел Себ. Я взял листок с инструкцией и повертел в руках. Французский, испанский, португальский, итальянский, шведский, русский, украинский, китайский и японский. Английского не было даже и в помине. Вот вам и интернациональный язык!  
– Поправь меня, если ошибусь, Бастиан, но у меня из головы не идёт давнее воспоминание, и в этом самом воспоминании ты со знанием дела рассуждаешь о том, что ИКЕА – это огромная коробка, полная бесполезного хлама, порождение потребительского общества, лишённого какого бы то ни было эстетического вкуса! – повторил я слово в слово его давнишнюю речь, наблюдая за тем, как лицо друга исказила недовольная гримаса. – Я прав? – попросил я подтверждения. Знаю, я откровенно вредничал. Но… когда бы мне ещё выпала подобная возможность!  
– А не пошёл бы ты, Андерсон! – рявкнул он, хватая другую ножку стола. Я расхохотался, уже не сдерживаясь.  
 _Шах и мат!.._  
– И как только Дэниелю удалось убедить тебя? – задумчиво пробормотал я. Он вздохнул, приподняв бровь, и, поставив на пол собранную половинку столика, взглянул на меня.  
– Я слишком люблю его, чтобы отказать… о чём бы он не попросил, даже… в налёте на ИКЕА воскресным утром! Что угодно, лишь бы его порадовать! – проговорил он совершенно серьёзно, и я ни на мгновение не усомнился в его словах – в глубине души я и так об этом догадывался. После того, что случилось из-за Купера, после двух ночей подряд проведённых в коридоре в обнимку с подушкой, завернувшись в жалкий плед, Себастиану приходилось вымаливать прощения. Я не знал в точности: ни что произошло, ни после скольких извинений Дэниель решил, наконец, открыть спальню и принять его в постели, однако, судя по спокойной атмосфере, царившей в этих стенах, и по деталям мебели, разложенным повсюду, можно было предположить, какие бы действия не предпринял Себастиан, чтобы убедить простить его – это должно было быть чем-то важным. Впрочем, откровенно говоря… нельзя же было всерьёз думать, что их ссора затянулась бы. Дэниель не мог долго продержаться без Себастиана, а Себастиан… ну, он без своего Дэнни, словно компас без стрелки, ни на что не годился, так что с его стороны было бы крайне глупо упустить своего парня.   
Я невольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, и как раз в этот момент в гостиную вернулся Дэниель с миской полной чипсов и двумя бутылками пива, одну из которых дал мне, а другую поставил на пол. Прежде чем сесть, он нагнулся, касаясь губ Себастиана своими, после чего вернулся к изучению инструкции на шведском. Идеальный портрет идеальной парочки, в воскресный вечер занимающейся сборкой третьесортной мебели так, будто это самая потрясающая на свете вещь. Возможно, Дэниель не отдавал себе отчёта, но у него в руках была огромная власть: заставлять Себастиана делать всё, что ему вздумается, без малейшего риска получить отказ. Но я точно знал, что он ни за что не злоупотребил бы этим, как знал, что его глаза, полные любви и благодарности к Себастиану были искренними. Себастиан сказал, что слишком любит Дэниеля, чтобы ответить ему «нет». Я же был убеждён, что Дэниель слишком любит Себастиана, чтобы не понимать этого.  
– Ну, так что, коротышка… что тебя заставило вновь переступить порог этого уже давно не твоего дома? – спросил меня Себастиан, отпивая глоток из своей бутылки. Дэниель швырнул в него куском пенопласта в знак молчаливого упрёка за его обычное отсутствие элементарной вежливости, но мне было всё равно – я слишком хорошо знал моего друга, чтобы обижаться.  
– Соскучился! – ответил я с улыбкой, вертя в ладонях запотевшую стеклянную бутылку.  
– Как это мило с твоей стороны! – восторженно воскликнул Дэниель, одаривая меня сияющей улыбкой, но его парень был явно с ним не согласен, поскольку неприлично громко рассмеялся мне в лицо.  
– Окей, это – оправдание для доверчивых… – ещё один кусок пенопласта полетел ему в голову. – А на самом деле? Правду, Андерсон! – он бросил на меня красноречивый взгляд. Ммм… я столь очевиден для него? И десяти минут не прошло, как я в этом доме, а он уже понял, что я заявился потому, что мне необходимо поговорить?  
– Правда… – пробормотал я нерешительно. – Правда в том, что… я не знаю… – я мямлил эту бессмыслицу настолько тихо, что сомневался, услышал ли он меня. В комнате воцарилась какая-то странная неловкая тишина, которую вскоре догадался нарушить Дэниель.  
– Ммм, ладно… насколько я понял, это один из тех моментов, когда вам двоим нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз, так что я пойду на кухню и займусь… чем-нибудь займусь! Когда закончите, свистните, окей? – сказав это, он нам улыбнулся и встал. Я ответил на его улыбку, и он понимающе сжал рукой мое плечо. Этот парень был гораздо более зрелым и деликатным, чем можно было представить. Себастиан нашёл настоящее сокровище.  
– Спасибо, малыш! – воскликнул Себастиан, с улыбкой провожая его взглядом. Дверь на кухню закрылась, и мы хором вздохнули, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и прыснули со смеху.   
– Давай, Би… помоги мне собрать эту хрень, пока я не спятил!   
Я сел рядом с ним и взял другую ножку столика. Кто из двоих должен был начать разговор? Я, признаваясь во всём, что меня тревожило? Или он – вечно любопытный, но никогда не сующий нос в личную жизнь других – спросил бы меня, в чём на этот раз дело? Сколько времени прошло с нашей последней дружеской беседы?  
Вздохнув ещё раз, я решил, что достаточно молчал, и начал:  
– Думаю, что я облажался, Бас… – пробормотал я убитым голосом. Он поморщился.  
– И что здесь нового? – откликнулся он, усмехнувшись. Я ткнул его кулаком в плечо, но принял законный сарказм. В конце концов, этого мне тоже не хватало.  
– Что ты натворил? – спросил он чуть погодя, пригубив своё пиво.  
– Я переспал с Куртом! – заявил я как можно более беспечным тоном и закусил губу, ожидая его реакции. Как я и предполагал, она оказалась чрезмерной.  
– Бля… что?! – только и сумел произнести он, поперхнувшись, и хлопая себя по груди, чтобы не задохнуться.  
– Я переспал с Куртом… – повторил я, отнимая у него пиво, чтобы избежать подобных инцидентов в будущем, поскольку нас ожидал долгий разговор.  
– Два раза! – добавил я хмуро, опуская голову.  
– Однако… а я-то думал, ты нагулял девственность после такого длительного воздержания! – пробормотал он удивлённо.  
– Если ты намерен иронизировать, так я могу прямо сейчас встать и уйти, и собирай свой столик сам! – огрызнулся я.  
– Нет, нет… я пошутил, не злись! – сказал он поспешно, хватая меня за руку. Не то, чтобы я действительно собирался уйти, просто он должен был понять, что мне необходима определённая доля серьёзности с его стороны, чтобы я смог всё рассказать, а иначе, и начинать не стоило. Он на минуту задумался над тем, что я ему сказал, а потом пожал плечами:  
– Ладно, ты занялся сексом с Куртом… ну, и что? – спросил он озадаченно.  
 _Ну, и что?_  
– В этом-то всё и дело, Себастиан… для меня это не было просто сексом! – ответил я, сам поражаясь собственной откровенности.  
– Нет? И чем же это было? – спросил он, пристально на меня глядя. Я задумался на несколько секунд. Чем для меня было то, что произошло с Куртом? Не сексом, и это я уже понял. Но тогда, чем же ещё это могло быть?  
– Не знаю… я запутался! Проклятье! Поэтому я и пришёл к тебе… мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне… понять! – объяснил я с трудом, надеясь, что мои слова не прозвучали слишком отчаянно. Он задумчиво кивнул.  
– Хорошо, я помогу тебе, но сначала, тебе придётся рассказать мне, что ты испытываешь… что чувствуешь, иначе ничего не выйдет, – сказал он спокойно, окончательно забив на сборку своего столика и переключая на меня всё своё внимание.  
– С чего мне начать? – вздохнул я.  
– Ну, хорошо бы, с самого начала. Когда это случилось? – спросил он в свою очередь.  
– В первый раз это произошло неделю назад, второй и последний – в пятницу вечером.  
– Неделю назад? И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь? – оскорбился он.  
– Что-то не припомню, чтобы подписывал контракт, обязывающий меня информировать Себастиана Смайта всякий раз, как пересплю с кем-то!  
– Раньше ты это делал, – напомнил он.  
– Раньше мне было семнадцать, мы были соседями по комнате, и ты был моим единственным другом геем. Мне была необходима твоя поддержка, в некотором смысле. Сейчас, думаю, я в состоянии справиться сам, – скрестил я руки на груди.  
– Неблагодарный! – проворчал он.  
– Себастиан, пожалуйста, постарайся быть серьёзным! – вздохнул я, проводя рукой по волосам. Когда Себастиан начинал паясничать, это могло означать только две вещи: ему требовалось время на размышления, или он уже всё продумал, но не хотел посвящать меня в результаты своего мозгового штурма. Я немедленно заподозрил второе.  
– Конечно, прости. Стало быть, вы с Куртом переспали, аж два раза… И как это произошло? – спросил он.  
– Я тебе удивляюсь, Себ, как кто-то, считающий себя в этом настоящим экспертом, может спрашивать о столь банальных вещах? – озадаченно обратился я к нему, немедленно зарабатывая убийственный взгляд в свой адрес.  
– И после этого ты обвиняешь меня в неуместной иронии! Я подразумевал, как вы подошли к этому? Вы провоцировали друг друга, или всё случилось само собой? – попытался объясниться он.  
– Ну, не знаю, что касается меня, так это было достаточно естественно. То есть… в воздухе было напряжение, но я бы никогда не подумал, что мы сможем зайти так далеко! – ответил я и задумчиво почесал в затылке. Нет, когда мы вернулись с того проклятого благотворительного вечера, никогда и ни за что я бы не подумал, что возьмусь освобождать его, деталь за деталью, от того потрясающего костюма… и доведу дело до конца.  
– Было напряжение, я понял, и-и-и… – он сделал эффектную паузу. – Тебе понравилось?  
 _Бам! Вопрос на миллион долларов! Ответь, Блейн, тебе понравилось?.._  
– Безумно! – вырвалось у меня с восхищённым вздохом. Отлично, язык мой – враг мой.  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, Себастиан воздержался от комментариев, попытавшись лишь неумело замаскировать умильную улыбку какой-то непонятной гримасой.  
– А потом… что было дальше? – задал он новый наводящий вопрос.  
– Потом – когда?  
– Потом, Блейн, после. Вы попрощались и разошлись по домам, или сели поговорить о случившемся? – по неясной причине я густо покраснел.  
– Ни один из двух вариантов, – проговорил я тихо. Он слегка наклонился ко мне, как если бы не расслышал.  
– Как это, ни один из двух? Что это значит? – спросил он растерянно. Я снова покраснел и отвёл взгляд.  
– Это значит, что мы заснули, вот что! – сказал я, стыдясь так, будто признавался в воровстве. Я и сам не знал, почему испытывал такую неловкость. Тогда, когда это случилось, это вызвало улыбку… было приятно. Теперь же, рассказывая об этом моему лучшему другу, я ощущал смущение. Возможно, я боялся его реакции: вдруг, он на меня накричит или хуже – рассмеётся. Но он не сделал ничего такого, а просто задумчиво молчал. Слишком долго молчал.  
– Так значит, вы спали вместе? – спросил он осторожно. Я кивнул, не поднимая на него глаз, так что для меня осталось загадкой выражение его лица в тот момент. Был ли он разочарован, раздражён, смущён, рассержен, шокирован или это его позабавило. Я узнал лишь то, что он сказал на это немного спустя, и какие чувства это вызвало во мне.  
– Ты никогда ни с кем не спал, Блейн… даже со мной! – произнёс он. Это понимание, и без того жившее в моём сознании, всплыло на поверхность. Как я и предполагал, мой лучший друг действительно хорошо меня знал. И ему совсем немного потребовалось, чтобы сложить два плюс два. Теперь оставалось дождаться его окончательного приговора.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди. Воспользовавшись паузой, я поднял взгляд. Он выглядел задумчивым, но его глаза были закрыты. Ух ты! Должно быть, я его здорово потряс, что он так глубоко задумался. Когда по моим подсчётам прошло полвечности, он распахнул глаза, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.  
– А в пятницу вечером… как всё прошло? – спросил он странным тоном.  
– В пятницу вечером мы устроили ужин в его доме, со всеми соседями по подъезду. Всё было очень мило. Только вот, под конец вечера я… не знаю, что меня заставило, но я предложил остаться помочь ему с уборкой и… ну, короче… я был до странности наэлектризован… я и сам не знаю толком, как всё произошло. Вот мы обсуждаем, куда лучше убрать остатки салата, а в следующий момент начинаем бесстыдно друг друга провоцировать. И через минуту, мы уже целуемся, потом… остальное оставлю на волю твоего воображения, которое славится своим богатством! – я позволил себе эту шутку, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но он, казалось, даже не обратил внимания. Себастиан Смайт пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Странно, весьма странно.  
– Бас, позволь поинтересоваться, о чём ты думаешь? – спросил я, не в силах больше сдерживаться.  
– Ты был прав, Би… это не было просто сексом, – проговорил он, уставившись в пространство за моей спиной и будто бы разговаривая сам с собой. Я тихонько заскулил, но он продолжил говорить:  
– И то сообщение, которое ты прислал мне прошлым вечером… ты имел в виду Курта, так? – я сжал губы и вздохнул.  
– Да… я просто… я ощущал себя, как в ловушке! Я не мог понять, что со мной происходит, до сих пор не понимаю. И потом ты… ты написал мне это чёртово сообщение, и тогда я почувствовал, что… действительно и безвозвратно попал! – обречённо пробормотал я. Разговор получался более сложным, чем мне бы хотелось. Он покачал головой.  
– Я не специально… я не хотел усугублять твою ситуацию! – расстроено сказал он.  
– Ты тут ни при чём, Бас, я бы всё равно и сам, в конце концов, понял. Ситуация становилась действительно непереносимой, – я вовсе не собирался обвинять его из-за того злосчастного сообщения. Больше того…, благодаря ему, его прямоте, я сумел раскрыть глаза и увидеть проблему.  
– Ты с ним говорил об этом? – осторожно спросил он. Мои глаза испуганно распахнулись, а дыхание слегка сбилось.  
– Нет! – почти закричал я. Он удивлённо вздёрнул бровь, и я поспешил продолжить: – То есть, я не могу! Курт, он, как бы сказать… слегка несвободен! – бровь моего друга поползла ещё выше, изгибаясь под невероятным углом.  
– Какого чёрта означает «слегка несвободен»? Блейн, можно быть либо свободным либо нет! – вот, я знал, что именно так он и отреагирует.  
– Ладно, он несвободен. Только, он признался, что не любит его, и вчера утром я… короче, я получил этому подтверждение! – ответил я и поморщился, вспоминая вчерашние события. Мне до сих пор не верилось, что нам так одновременно не повезло и повезло в течение одного утра.  
– И что же случилось? – спросил Себастиан, снова скрестив руки на груди. Я вздохнул. Окей, это будет непросто объяснить.  
– Ну, я не думаю, что это так уж важно… – но его решительный голос прервал моё беспомощное бормотание.  
– Колись, Андерсон! – и он испепелил меня взглядом.  
– Я его видел… его парня, я имею в виду. Я встретил его вчера утром. Он пришёл к Курту, когда я был ещё… эмм… не слишком презентабельным! – я густо покраснел, виновато закусив губу.  
– Не слишком презентабельным? Ты хочешь сказать, что был… голым? – уточнил он, не сдержав ухмылки. Я фыркнул.  
– Вот именно!  
– И-и-и… он тебя видел?   
– Нет… слава Богу, нет. Курт отвлекал его в кухне, так что у меня было время одеться и… – я покраснел ещё сильней. Чёрт, одно дело, сбегать, как вор, из квартиры собственного любовника. И совсем другое – признавать это вслух. Перед Себастианом.  
– Ты спрятался в шкафу? – попытался угадать он, закусив губу, чтобы скрыть ещё одну ухмылку.  
– Нет! – крикнул я, оскорблённый тем, что он мог думать обо мне подобные вещи.  
– Под кроватью? – новая попытка.  
– Нет!  
– В ванной?  
_Ммм… должен признать, об этом я подумывал!.._  
– Нет! Себастиан, прекрати! Я сбежал… через балкон! – наконец, признался я с пылающими ушами.  
– Круто! – оценил он.  
– Мне просто не повезло… вот и всё, – закатил я глаза. Он покачал головой и вздохнул.  
– Ну, ладно, Курт несвободен, однако… он оказался с тобой в постели дважды в течение одной недели, я правильно понял? – спросил он по-деловому, как всегда. Моё сердце пропустило удар.  
– Д-да…   
– Ммм… мне кажется, его поступки не похожи на поведение человека, состоящего в романтических отношениях, и потом, ты мне сказал, что он сам тебе признался в том, что не любит своего парня, – заявил он, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок.  
– Верно, полагаю, что он просто… запутался! – предположил я, прозвучав не очень убедительно даже для себя самого. И, естественно, мой друг рассмеялся мне в лицо.   
– Блейн, мой наивный малыш… запутавшийся человек не оставляет тебя спать в своей постели и, что важнее, не задерживает своего парня в кухне, чтобы избежать вашей встречи. Он запросто мог бы подставить тебя и одним махом избавиться от вас обоих. Если он этого не сделал, то только, чтобы защитить тебя. Этим я не оправдываю его, я никогда не предал бы моего парня, потому что люблю его больше собственной жизни, и предать его значило бы предать самого себя, но он… он изменил своему, даже не задумываясь, и я не говорю исключительно о физическом аспекте. Он сделал это ради тебя. Потому что, видимо, для Курта гораздо важнее не обмануть твоего доверия. Он поставил тебя впереди своего парня, Блейн, – проговорил Смайт серьёзно и будто бы сам удивляясь собственным словам. Словам, которые потрясли меня.  
– Себастиан, что?..  
– Попробуй задуматься на минутку. Вы с ним были друзьями. Я отлично помню, как ты мне рассказывал о том ужине у тебя дома и об этих абсурдных стикерах, которыми вы обмениваетесь по утрам. Начнём с того, что друзья не спят друг с другом, и… нет, Блейн, мы с тобой – отдельный случай! – остановил он меня, как раз в тот момент, когда я хотел его поправить. Я со вздохом сдался.  
– Невзирая на то, что произошло между вами, ваши отношения не испортились. Я прав? – спросил он, и мне пришлось сглотнуть перед тем, как ответить, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения комка в горле.  
– Нет… совсем не испортились.  
_Если не наоборот…_  
– Как я и думал. А теперь, как если бы всего вышесказанного было недостаточно, прошлой ночью это случилось снова. Знать не хочу, что вас толкнуло во второй раз оказаться в одной постели, потому что это ваше дело и, главное, я знаю, что не существует простых объяснений некоторым вещам. Кое-что, однако, я хотел бы тебе заметить. Во второй раз он забыл о своём парне, отложил в сторону свои отношения, какими бы они не были, и он сделал это с тобой. Не думаю, что подобное можно классифицировать как… замешательство! – завершив речь, он пожал плечами, будто показывая, что ему нечего мне больше сказать.  
У меня же ощущение комка в горле существенно усилилось, и даже глаза начало жечь. То, что говорил Себастиан, не имело смысла. Речь шла всего лишь о двух случайностях, двух моментах слабости. Он, вероятно, был раздражён неприятной ситуацией с Дэвидом, а мне банально был необходим простой человеческий контакт. Я не хотел верить, что столько всего скрывалось за нашими действиями! Курт был… он был уверен в том, что делает? Сознательно изменяя Дэвиду и прикрывая меня на следующее утро? Ладно, допустим, но тогда, почему бы ему не оставить своего парня и не попытаться всё прояснить? Почему грозная физиономия Дэвида продолжала являться мне в снах, теперь уже обретя вполне конкретную форму? И почему, чёрт подери, слова моего друга причиняли столько боли, будто касаясь оголённых нервов?  
– Я задам тебе последний вопрос, Би, но хочу откровенного ответа, хорошо?  
– Как и до сих пор! – сказал я убеждённо, хотя мой голос прозвучал несколько приглушённо.  
– Ты испытываешь чувства к Курту! – произнёс он осторожно, но, тем не менее, с какой-то странной уверенностью. Я изумлённо уставился на него.  
– Разве ты не должен был задать вопрос? Мне это показалось, скорее, утверждением! – возразил я.  
– Однако, ты не ответил! – упрекнул меня он.  
– Как можно ответить на утверждение, Бас? – закапризничал я. Но правда состояла в другом. Я не хотел говорить об этом, потому что, прекрасно зная ответ, я боялся опять вызвать у него реакцию, которая бы мне совершенно не понравилась. И потом, одно дело думать некоторые вещи, и совсем другое – произносить их вслух. Это делает их более реальными.  
– Блейн! – окликнул он меня, почти сурово, недовольно нахмурившись. Я обречённо вздохнул. Я сам решил выговориться с ним. Отлично, придётся вытаскивать наружу всё, до последнего кролика, спрятанного на самом дне моего цилиндра.  
– Да… я думаю, что испытываю к нему что-то. Не знаю, что именно… но это достаточно сильное чувство, чтобы заставлять меня терять голову каждый раз, как встречаюсь с ним взглядом, даже ненароком, – признался я, с опущенной головой, ощущая, как все внутренности болезненно сжимаются. Какие уж там бабочки! Скорее взбесившаяся голубиная стая!  
– Простое физическое влечение? – предположил он задумчиво.  
– Нет, не думаю… это что-то большее.  
– Ты влюблён? – вот так… мой друг сбросил бомбу и ждал взрыва. Я растерянно заморгал. Как можно было ответить на подобный вопрос? Просто – уклонившись от него!  
– Ты не… разве ты не говорил, что закончил с вопросами? – пролепетал я, начиная чувствовать прилив крови к щекам. Снова. Себастиан же расплылся в довольной ухмылке, видимо, ему и такого ответа хватило. Некоторые считают, что иногда молчание красноречивей слов. Молчание Себастиана уж точно: он был способен выразить гораздо больше одной гримасой или улыбкой. Слова были второстепенным материалом.   
– Нет, нет… я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Бас, и говорю тебе сразу: ты ошибаешься, всё совсем не так! – запаниковал я. Но бомба была уже в полёте и это было вопросом секунд.  
– Я ничего не сказал, Блейн… ты сам со всем справляешься, – почти пропел он, с лукавой улыбкой на лице, спокойный как никогда. Но я был далёк от спокойствия. Проклятье, я понял, на что намекал этот идиот, но я так просто не сдамся.  
– Я не… я не влюблён в Курта… совершенно! Нет, нет! Не обсуждается, выбрось это из головы! – разгорячился я, хватая моё пиво и делая большой глоток. Почему я так волновался из-за чего-то, что считаю неправдой? Неужели я начинаю… сомневаться?  
– Чёрт, нет! – начал я истерить, внезапно осознавая правду. Мы с Куртом дважды переспали, и я отказывался называть просто сексом то, что было между нами. В первый раз это ещё можно было определить как «антракт», если не учитывать тот факт, что после Курт не оделся и не сбежал, стыдясь и проклиная меня, а, напротив, остался в моих объятиях и заснул. Но второй раз… как мы назовём его? Демонстрацией того, как мы глупы и неискренни сами с собой? Потому что после того, как мы дважды занялись любовью – вот подходящий термин! – испытав всё, что мы испытали, нисколько не затронув при этом наших отношений, больше того, укрепив их, в каком-то смысле… Скажем, что-то не совсем нормальное в этом определенно проглядывало.  
– Нет, чёрт, нет, нет, нет!.. – окончательно распсиховавшись, я вскочил и запустил руки в волосы. Как я мог быть таким глупым? Как я мог так быстро вляпаться в самое что ни на есть банальное клише? Парень гей влюбляется в своего друга, переспав с ним, и отрицает очевидность. И ведь со мной это не в первый раз. Я проходил уже это с Себастианом. Это не должно было случиться снова, не с Куртом.  
– Блейн, успокойся, пожалуйста! – Себастиан смотрел на меня с беспокойством.  
– Успокоиться? Нет… я не могу! Я настоящий кретин, Бас, чёртов кретин! Я поклялся себе, что такое больше не случится, не после того, как… – я умолк, бросив отчаянный взгляд на моего друга. Он моментально уловил смысл моих слов, так как поспешно встал и подошёл ко мне.  
– Блейн, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что вся эта история не имеет ничего общего с Джеремаей? – спросил он, встряхнув меня за плечи.  
_Нет, нет… зачем ты упомянул его? Зачем?.._  
Я и не представлял, что может быть ещё так больно после того, как прошло столько времени. Я мог бы поклясться, что преодолел это семь лет спустя. Но, похоже, я ошибался, и то, что мы прячем, рано или поздно, выходит наружу в самые неожиданные моменты.  
Не знаю, как, но я вдруг осознал, что стою, упираясь лбом в грудь Себастиана и руками вцепившись ему в спину. Может, потому что я ощущал себя слишком уязвимым и хотел защититься. Может, потому что заплакал. Совершенно не заметив этого. Опять. Да, несомненно, слёзы имели к этому отношение.  
Я беспомощно всхлипывал в его рубашку и судорожно прижимался к нему. Я тонул, и единственным способом остаться на плаву, было ухватиться за моего друга. С другой стороны, однажды ему уже удалось спасти меня… сумеет и снова, да?  
– Я боюсь, – прошептал я, вздрагивая от рыданий.  
– Чего? – спросил он тихо, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Я сделал паузу, чтобы немного успокоиться и прояснить мысли, но он интерпретировал это как нерешительность и произнёс:  
– Если ты о его парне, не думаю, что тебе следует об этом беспокоиться. Поговори с Куртом, узнай, испытывает ли и он к тебе то же. Если вы влюблены, не вижу проблемы!   
Я мотнул головой и закрыл глаза.  
– Нет, я не этого боюсь. Откровенно говоря, мне абсолютно плевать на Дэвида в этот момент!  
– Чего же тогда?  
– Я боюсь себя…

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Угол переводчика:**

Вслед за автором хочу успокоить вас, дорогие, насчёт последней фразы Блейна.  
Не ожидайте никаких страшных тайн из его прошлого, ничего такого ангстного, это не тот тип истории.  
Реакция Андерсона обусловлена его прошлым, но лишь тем, что мы уже о нём знаем: неудачный опыт влюблённости в лучшего друга, который чуть не стоил ему этой самой дружбы и единственный раз, когда он действительно был влюблён, но его чувства оказались растоптаны самым что ни на есть отвратительным образом. И теперь Блейн напуган.  
Да, он здорово попал, он уже в этом по самое не могу, но окончательное осознание факта потрясло нашего мальчика. Но ничего страшного, он со всем справится!  
До следующей главы!


	26. Слёзы ностальгии и шоколадный торт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5508856

 

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 8 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 10:21 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

– Хорошо, так вот, здесь говорится, что после того, как выльешь содержимое кастрюльки в муку, нужно всё перемешать как следует, и затем дать остыть в течение нескольких минут! – я внимательно прочитал указания, написанные в разделе рецептов на iPhone, в то время как Рейчел в режиме «кондитер-на-тропе-войны» приближалась ко мне, с кипящей кастрюлькой в руке, делая знак посторониться, чтобы пройти.  
– А ты действительно приняла близко к сердцу эту историю с тортом! – воскликнул я с лукавой улыбкой, опершись о стол рядом с ней. Она скорчила недовольную гримасу и, вылив содержимое кастрюли на небольшую горку муки, начала тщательно всё перемешивать.  
– Интересно, что вдруг привело к такому взрыву... креативности? – добавил я, притворяясь удивлённым и передавая ей еще немного муки.  
– Будто бы ты не догадываешься! – пробормотала она, глядя на меня косо. Я ухмыльнулся, предпочтя не заострять внимания на том, что, как обычно, Курт Хаммел знает больше неё самой. Со вздохом я подошел к холодильнику, чтобы взять попить, учитывая, что мисс Берри явилась ко мне в кухню, чтобы предаться творческому порыву и вскоре передал ей стакан апельсинового сока, который она приняла с лёгкой улыбкой. Я сел напротив её поля брани – моего кухонного стола, в остальное время – и терпеливо скрестил руки на груди.  
– Ну, и долго ещё ждать? – спросил я. Она посмотрела на меня в замешательстве, а затем захватила полотенце, чтобы очиститься от лишней муки.  
– Ты про торт? Ну... его ещё надо поставить в духовку! – ответила она, беря противень и кусочек масла. Я вздёрнул бровь с выразительностью актёра немого кино.  
– Рэйчел... разве я похож на того, кому можно заговорить зубы болтовнёй про шоколадный торт со стружкой белого шоколада, кремом и взбитыми сливками? – спросил я скептически, чувствуя себя почти оскорблённым. Она поставила на мгновение противень на стол, пристально взглянув на меня.  
– Скорее нет, чем да...  
– Тогда хватит изображать мастера дел кондитерских, и вытаскивай уже на свет более правдивую версию этой истории. После того, как я дал тебе разрешение устроить погром в моей драгоценной кухне, думаю, это минимум, чего я заслуживаю! – грозно заявил я, ткнув в неё пальцем. Это, казалось, возымело должный эффект, потому что Рейчел покраснела до корней волос и смущённо закусила губу. После паузы в целую вечность она, наконец, решилась заговорить.  
– Торт для Финна! – пробормотала она очень тихо, надеясь, возможно, не быть услышанной. Но, к сожалению для нее, в последние годы, кроме развития отличного эстетического вкуса, я значительно улучшил свой слух. Я торжествующе улыбнулся.  
– В самом деле? – спросил я, изобразив изумление и заставляя её покраснеть ещё больше.  
– Д- да…  
– Ну-ка, послушаем... и что мы отмечаем? Празднуете ваш первый поцелуй? Или ваш первый...  
– Курт! – воскликнула она с упрёком, вспыхнув и подняв небольшое облако муки над столом. Я прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться ей в лицо. Было уже достижением, что моя подруга не убежала прочь с воплями, я должен был, по крайней мере, попытаться сдерживаться.  
– Ну, тогда сама мне расскажи! – я сопроводил предложение широким жестом руки и откинулся обратно на спинку стула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Она вздохнула, снова принимаясь намасливать противень.  
– Нечего тут объяснять. Торт для него, чтобы отблагодарить за его многочисленные услуги мне, и Лии. Он так много о нас заботится, и испечь ему пирог, откровенно говоря, мне кажется меньшим, что я могу сделать! – объяснила она, слегка недовольно, возможно, потому, что не ожидала, что тем утром нагрянет Святая Инквизиция. Я окинул её взглядом с ног до головы с ироничной улыбкой на губах.  
– Заботится, значит, э?.. – повторил я, заставляя её покраснеть еще сильнее.  
– Прекрати! – огрызнулась Рейчел, не слишком деликатно грохнув кастрюлю на стол, поднимая еще одно облачко муки. В другое время я бы непременно отругал её на чём свет стоит за такое обращение с моей драгоценной кухней, но у меня было нечто иное, о чём подумать. И это иное имело прямое отношение к тому, как неумело и безрезультатно она пыталась скрыть громоздкого лилового слона, удобно расположившегося посреди комнаты.  
– Прекратить что? – спросил я с издёвкой, украв немного темного шоколада на пробу.  
– Делать намёки и строить предположения. Между мной и Финном не существует ничего, кроме искренней дружбы, – принялась она защищаться, помешивая тесто с несколько излишним усердием.  
 _А то как же..._  
– Конечно... я и забыл совсем, что для удобства друзья проводят время вместе полуобнаженные в пустой квартире! – пробормотал я, продолжая смотреть на неё в упор всё с той же полуулыбкой. Она закусила губу, ещё больше краснея и горячась.  
– Очередная инсинуация, Хаммел. Ещё одна, и я клянусь, что уйду, и оставляю кухню в этом состоянии! – пригрозила она, хотя и не очень убедительно. Рэйчел Берри умирала от желания выговориться, это было написано у неё на лице. Но, может быть, из чувства стыда или, кто знает, по какой другой абсурдной причине, пока отказывалась это сделать. Но я был упрям, и в конце концов, без сомнения, победил бы.  
– Согласен... ты права. Это не моё дело. Это твоя жизнь, Рэйчел и ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы строить её, как считаешь нужным! – и я обратил к ней притворно покаянный взгляд и даже протянул руку, погладив подругу по плечу. Она посмотрела на меня недоверчиво. _Ого! Это паника, то, что я прочитал в её глазах? Ну, если так, то мой метод идеально работал._   
_3..._  
– С-спасибо! – пробормотала она потрясённо.  
 _2..._  
– Пожалуйста! – ответил я, поднимаясь на ноги и включая духовку, чтобы дать ей ещё немного времени на размышления. Хотя срок был на исходе.  
 _1..._  
– Включить духовку, довести до ста тридцати градусов и запекать в течение сорока пяти минут... всё правильно? – спросил я, медленно поворачивая регулятор температуры, но ответа не последовало. По крайней мере, на тот вопрос, что я задал.  
Бум...  
– Между нами ничего не было! – воскликнула она, ясно и чётко. Я победно улыбнулся, мысленно поаплодировав самому себе, и повернулся, натыкаясь на её полный печали взгляд.  
– Как это, «ничего не было»? У тебя блузка была расстегнута, и он был... наполовину голый! – возразил я возмущённо. Боже, воспоминание о невероятном нижнем белье Финна Хадсона ещё не стёрлось из моего сознания, к сожалению. Она фыркнула, закрыв на мгновение глаза.  
– Намерения были те самые, могу гарантировать... только вот... – она умолкла, опустив взгляд.  
– Только вот, что? – спросил я. Она вновь посмотрела на меня, почти прожигая взглядом.  
– Только вот кое-кто решил прервать нас на самом интересном месте! – ответила Берри, изображая сарказм. Я нахмурился.  
– И кто же этот идиот, который... – начал я, но застыл, уловив намёк, и в первый раз наступила моя очередь краснеть. – О! – пробормотал я смущенно.  
– Вот именно... О! – откликнулась она, возвращаясь к своему торту. Я потёр щёку, чувствуя себя злодеем истории, который делает всё, чтобы разделить двух влюбленных героев.  
– Мне так жаль, – прошептал я, прислонившись к раковине. Она медленно вздохнула и развернулась ко мне, улыбаясь, наконец, без упрёка.  
– Не стоит, Курт. Ты тут не при чём. Это же не твоя вина, что лифт застрял, я не... я бы никогда не оставила мою девочку ни на минуту дольше закрытой там, внутри, только чтобы удовлетворить свои физические потребности. Я бы скорее вышибла двери головой, чтобы вывести ее оттуда! – сказала она спокойно.  
 _Ах, как я тебя понимаю..._  
Я улыбнулся ей в ответ, и подошёл поближе.  
– Ну, если какой-то невоспитанный идиот прервал вас однажды, это не означает, что то, что должно было произойти, уже не может повториться, – заметил я. Она хихикнула, поправляя челку.  
– Это то, на что я искренне надеюсь! – пробормотала она со вздохом, который заставил меня захихикать в свою очередь. Она показала мне язык и возвратилась к своему тесту. Я снова присел перед ней и подпёр рукой подбородок, искренне забавляясь.  
– Жаль только, что... Финн такой высокий! – воскликнул я, делая акцент на предпоследнем слове. Она нахмурилась, не поняв смысла моего замечания.  
– И в чём проблема? – спросила она озадаченно.  
– Ну, известно, что слишком высокие парни бывают обделены в… нижней зоне, скажем! – объяснил я и озорно улыбнулся. И она, наконец, поняла. И покраснела ещё сильнее.  
– Курт! – крикнула она оскорблённо, взяв горсть муки из упаковки и швырнув ею в меня. К счастью, я успел закрыть глаза как раз вовремя, дабы не остаться ослеплённым.  
– Эй... за эту муку я заплатил! Не трать её зря! – проворчал я, мотая головой, чтобы отряхнуть волосы. Она опять показала мне язык, и я невольно сделал то же самое.   
Спустя примерно полчаса, поставив, наконец, пирог в духовку и прибрав немного кухню, мы взяли по чашке зеленого чая и уселись на диван, в надежде ничего не разбить в этот раз.  
– Должен сказать, это производит странный эффект – видеть тебя с парнем. Некоторое время я всерьез считал, что назло мужскому роду, ты стала лесбиянкой! – заявил я, подогнув под себя ноги, чтобы сесть поудобней.  
– Знаешь, недолго я тоже так думала, – усмехнулась она, чуть поморщившись.  
– И расскажи мне, теперь, когда ты встречаешься с ним чаще... как он тебе? – спросил я, отложив в сторону юмор и, переходя к действительно важным вещам. Рейчел глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем заговорить.  
– Помнишь, когда в прошлый раз мы говорили об этом? Когда я призналась, что боюсь и не хочу испортить всё снова, по вине моей... сиюминутной прихоти? – спросила она, жестикулируя.  
– Конечно!  
– Ну, так вот, я... я не знаю, как мне удалось найти в себе мужество, но в пятницу я поговорила об этом с Финном... я рассказала ему о моих страхах, и о том, что именно тормозит меня в отношениях с ним. Он, вопреки моим ожиданиям, выслушал меня и в конце концов... улыбнулся и сказал, что мне абсолютно не о чем волноваться, потому что в отношении меня у него серьёзные намерения, больше того... в отношении меня и Лии, и что он хотел бы обойтись без спешки, может быть, поговорив прежде с моей дочерью, чтобы посмотреть, не против ли она, чтобы её мама с ним встречалась и... он хотел бы поговорить об этом даже с моими папами! – и она улыбнулась мне сияющей и взволнованной улыбкой.  
 _Кто бы мог подумать, Финн Хадсон. Видно, и правда, не ряса делает монаха... или, вернее, в его случае, не трусы..._  
– Действительно, очень зрелое решение с его стороны. Я поражен! – воскликнул я искренне, сжимая её руку. Она с энтузиазмом кивнула.  
– Я только боюсь, как отреагирует Лиа. Она такая... маленькая, и, даже если этого не показывает, действительно очень страдает из-за отсутствия своего настоящего отца. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы она увидела в Финне, кого-то, кто хочет встать между ней и мной, – объяснила Рейчел, нервно теребя в руках чашку.  
– Почему бы тебе с ней не поговорить? Наедине, я имею в виду... ты и она. Лиа девочка очень умная, и я уверен, если ты спокойно объяснишь ей, что присутствие Финна не сможет никогда, ни по какой причине в мире, разрушить ваши отношения, она поймёт. В конце концов, я видел вас за ужином в тот вечер. Вы действительно казались прекрасной счастливой семьёй, и Финн с ней был очень мил. Мы оба знаем, насколько трудно твоей дочери пойти на контакт с мужчинами, но с Финном она, кажется, чувствовала себя даже лучше, чем когда-либо со мной, – заметил я, потому что это действительно бросалось в глаза. Тот ужин оказался сплошным сюрпризом, начиная с Финна.  
– Я тоже так подумала. Лиа с Финном очень спокойна, позволяет обнимать себя, брать на руки и покупать всякую всячину без колебаний. И именно это, в некотором смысле, даёт мне надежду, – воскликнула она, сияя, и я не мог не испытывать счастья за неё. – И он с Лией такой мягкий и деликатный, каждый раз, даже если просто берёт её за руку, он поворачивается ко мне, будто спрашивает разрешения. Он меня уважает, и я это очень ценю!  
 _Ок... Финн Хадсон заработал кучу очков... он может даже начать мне нравится... может..._  
– И, чтобы лучше подчеркнуть мысль, прошлым вечером он галантно набросился на тебя, срывая одежду! – сострил я, чтобы спровоцировать её немного. Она покраснела, снова хлопнув меня по руке, и притворно возмутилась.  
– Перестань! Это не его вина. Я сама проявила инициативу, – защитила она его с готовностью.  
– И он, конечно же, не отступил... – пробормотал я лукаво, заставив её смущённо захихикать.  
– Он мужчина... и имеет свои потребности. А я – мои, – пробормотала она в своё оправдание, опустив голову. – Хочу тебе заметить, что уже больше четырёх лет у меня не было отношений с мужчиной. Думаю, сейчас я имею на это право! – и она обиженно надулась.  
 _Боже, Рэйчел... четыре года? Как, чёрт возьми, ты выжила?.._  
– Ну, надеюсь, по крайней мере, оно стоило того, чтобы ждать, – произнёс я вполголоса, выпив последний глоток чая и глядя на неё украдкой. На этот раз она не приняла моё замечание в штыки, а усмехнулась на провокацию и пообещала:  
– Ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает, уж поверь мне. Особенно потому, что я дождаться не могу, чтобы развеять этот ваш дурацкий миф насчёт высоких парней! – и Берри посмотрела на меня с вызовом.  
– Если ты окажешься права и сумеешь предоставить мне доказательства, тогда я преклонюсь перед твоей бесконечной мудростью, мисс Берри! – и я изобразил полупоклон. Мы ещё немного посмеялись, говоря о Финне и моих теориях, пока, сам не знаю как, оба оказались сидящими на полу, опершись спиной на диван. Рэйчел осторожно опустила голову на моё плечо.  
– Знаешь, что я сейчас думаю? Нет худа без добра! – заявила она с блаженным вздохом.  
– И что это должно означать? – полюбопытствовал я.  
– Ну, если бы тот кусок дерьма не обрюхатил меня, а потом не бросил, я бы никогда не переехала в Нижний Ист Сайд, никогда не сняла бы эту квартиру и... никогда бы не познакомилась с тобой! – и она шутливо ущипнула меня за бок. Я растроганно улыбнулся.  
– А также с Финном! – напомнил я нараспев. Она засмеялась, подняв голову и снова глядя мне в глаза.  
– Верно... и с ним, – согласилась она, весёлым и на редкость счастливым голосом. Я состроил ей гримасу, что заставило её опять захихикать, а затем настала моя очередь, положить голову Рейчел на плечо, но для этого мне пришлось соскользнуть немного вниз спиной, учитывая разницу в росте.  
– Ты в любом случае остаёшься во главе моего списка. Ты случайно не стал натуралом? – поинтересовалась она весело, вызывая у меня смех.  
– Нет, милашка, увы, мне всё ещё нравятся мужчины, – ответил я, возвращая ей щипок. – Между прочим, не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать ещё больше, но думаю, тебе придётся встать в очередь. Есть кое-кто, имеющий безусловное преимущество! – пробормотал я тихонько, воображая, что за реакция могла последовать. Против всех ожиданий, моя подруга рассмеялись в голос.  
– Ах да, конечно... четвертый этаж, квартира восемь! – воскликнула она, и тут я сообразил, какой скачок совершила наша беседа: от разговора о ней и Финне мы только что перешли к значительно более неприятной теме. Я и Блейн…  
Я поднял голову и бросил на неё тревожный взгляд. Как я и предполагал, она ожидала с ухмылкой.  
– Смелее, Перес Хилтон... знаю, ты умираешь от желания узнать, что произошло. Так что, начинай допрос! – согласился я со вздохом, потому что понимал, что рано или поздно мы всё равно пришли бы к этому. Она улыбнулась, прекрасно сознавая, что находится на стороне обвинителя, на сей раз.  
– Итак... после ужина он... остался, чтобы помочь тебе, правильно? – спросила она немедленно, не заставляя себя упрашивать.  
– Да... он остался, – подтвердил я в ожидании решающего удара.  
– И скажи-ка мне... вы мыли посуду или... вы нашли что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем заняться? – продолжила она с вызовом.  
– Мы мыли посуду... – пробормотал я, – и мы нашли кое-что поинтереснее, чем заняться! – повторил я в точности её слова, с большой осторожностью, и, конечно же, как я и думал, ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сложить два плюс два.  
– Святый боже, Курт Хаммел... и после этого ты меня смеешь обвинять в нимфомании! – и она ткнула меня в бок, заставив потерять равновесие.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Некоторые вещи я не в состоянии контролировать. И потом, при всем уважении, Берри... меня вполне можно понять: Блейн, безусловно, сексуальнее Финна-непристойные-трусы-Хадсона! – мстительно пихнул я её. Она надулась.  
– На вкус и цвет... И потом, я тебе сама, кажется, говорила об этом в первый же день, когда имела удовольствие познакомиться с Блейном!  
– Да, ты мне говорила, – признал я с лёгкой улыбкой, вспоминая свою абсурдную наглость, когда заявил, что Блейн всего лишь довольно мил. В тот день я, должно быть, особо жёстко повздорил с Дэвидом, в противном случае невозможно объяснить, как такая чушь могла сорваться с моих губ.  
– Итак... вы... ну, короче... вы это сделали? – спросила она с любопытством, обращая ко мне улыбку, полную ожидания. Ну, после всех тех вопросов, которыми я забросал её по поводу их с Финном, было совершенно нормальным, что она захочет сделать то же самое со мной. Я сам напросился.  
– Угу-у-у! – промычал я в знак согласия, и у неё вырвался радостный визг.  
– Я хочу все детали. Сейчас! – воскликнула она на взводе, захлопав в ладоши. Я усмехнулся, качая головой.  
– Тебе не хватило тех, которые я дал тебе в первый раз? Ещё захотелось? – спросил я.  
– Конечно. И я их не просто хочу – я требую! Смелее, выкладывай! – подбодрила она меня, едва не дрожа от предвкушения. Я вздохнул сдаваясь. Истина была в том, что, проплакав почти всю предыдущую ночь, я отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы поговорить об этом с кем-то. И я знал, что Рэйчел, несмотря на подтрунивание, лукавые взгляды и желание расквитаться за допрос с пристрастием насчёт Финна, была единственной, с кем я мог действительно выговориться, не опасаясь, что меня осудят или хуже... станут издеваться. Я всегда утверждал, что не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи, что в силах со всем справиться самостоятельно, что могу рассчитывать только на собственную силу духа и на маску, за которой скрываюсь на людях. Но я был неправ, и в ту почти бессонную ночь я отчётливо это понял. Мне нужна была подруга, искренняя и преданная. Проще говоря, мне была нужна Рэйчел.  
– Тебе довольно было бы знать, что, даже если я понимаю, как трудно в это поверить, но это было ещё более прекрасно и потрясающе, чем в первый раз? – спросил я шёпотом, глядя на неё, с лёгким смущением в голосе. Она расцвела лучезарной улыбкой.  
– Да... скажем, да. Впрочем, это не освобождает тебя от твоего обязательства. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне каждую деталь, например... сколько раз вы это сделали? Сколько времени это продолжалось? Вы сделали что-то ещё? И если да, то что?  
– И что это такое? Вопросник с несколькими вариантами ответов? – спросил я неловко, чувствуя как медленно румянец заливает мои щёки. Она улыбнулась, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем продолжила:  
– Мне просто любопытно, и я хочу знать всё. Включая, какие гласные и какие согласные срывались с твоих уст в то время, как вы этим занимались! – и она усмехнулась, в то время как моё сердце пропустило удар.  
– Рейчел! – заорал я возмущённо. – Бесстыжая девица, где твоя скромность? – она лукаво приподняла бровь.  
– Должно быть, я забыла её позапрошлым вечером в квартире Финна! – оправдалась она с издёвкой, и я в ответ сморщил нос.  
– Я это подозревал, – проворчал я. – И в любом случае, даже и не подумаю пускаться в детали, потому что речь идет о моей личной жизни, а, зная тебя... ты способна использовать любую информацию, как орудие шантажа против меня и Блейна!  
– Ты и в самом деле веришь, будто я способна на что-то подобное? – спросила она, притворяясь обиженной.  
– Несомненно, – подтвердил я, но не дал ей времени, чтобы возразить, тут же добавив: – И потом, честно говоря, мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём другом прежде! – от удивления она даже перестала на меня дуться.  
– И о чём же?  
– Ну... это насчёт того, что… что случилось после… – пробормотал я, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.  
– После... после – когда? – спросила она.  
– Вчера утром, когда мы проснулись, – уточнил я. Она озадаченно закусила губу.  
– И что случилось вчера утром, когда вы проснулись? Вы сделали это в третий раз? – спросила она невинно, заставляя меня покраснеть.  
– Нет, – ответил я, краснея ещё больше и опуская голову. У меня чуть не вырвалось: _"Хорошо бы, кабы так…",_ но я предпочёл промолчать.  
– И что ж тогда? – она казалась всё более запутавшейся и любопытной, а я всё больше боялся вытащить на свет правду. Если ты не привык к такого рода вещам, становится, всё труднее совершать определённые шаги. Я глубоко вздохнул, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Это был первый, и, пожалуй, единственный раз, когда я собирался произнести правду вслух, после вчерашнего неприятного эпизода. Но продолжать сидеть с закрытым ртом, конечно, не помогло бы мне, скорее, наоборот.  
– Вчера утром... пришел Дэвид… сюда, ко мне домой... когда Блейн ещё был в моей постели... совершенно голый! – признался я, смущённый до смерти.  
– Дерьмо! – выпалила она, не сумев удержаться.  
– Вот именно.  
– И что? Что случилось? Я имею в виду... Дэвид его... увидел? – спросила она обеспокоенно, наконец, отбросив в сторону шутливые нотки.  
– Нет, к счастью, нет. Вернее... он его увидел, но… одетым! – ответил я, судорожно стиснув руки от волнения. Она посмотрела на меня потрясённо.  
– Не думаю, что я поняла, Курт. Так он его видел? Да или нет? – мне пришлось снова вздохнуть, опираясь спиной о диван позади меня, и начать рассказывать.  
– Да, он увидел его, но не так, как ты думаешь. Я проснулся раньше Блейна, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и как раз когда я закончил и собирался уже разбудить его, раздался звонок в дверь. Ко мне в дом ввалился Дэвид, пышущий яростью, потому что накануне вечером я забыл перезвонить ему, и он принялся орать на меня, как обычно в своем репертуаре.  
– Животное! – рявкнула она с отвращением, скрестив руки к груди. Я покачал головой. Для меня не являлось новостью, что Дэвид был животным, но не это было моей проблемой, в тот момент.  
– Блейн, наверное, услышал и, должно быть, понял, кто это был, поэтому он оделся и... и вышел сюда, в гостиную... – пробормотал я, отчётливо помня, как всё у меня внутри сжалось, когда я увидел, как он тихонько пробирается к двери на балкон, стараясь не быть услышанным.  
– Ох, и он отшил твоего парня, сказав ему валить подальше, потому что ты и он вместе, и теперь ты принадлежишь ему?! Прошу тебя, Курт, скажи мне, что это было так! – взмолилась она, сложив руки вместе перед носом. Мне было жаль разрушать ее мечты, столь совершенные, но не такова была версия моей истории. Вероятно, в каком-нибудь фильме, или какой-то из романтических книг, именно так всё и закончилось бы: бесстрашный герой вырывает своего возлюбленного из лап жестокого антагониста, целует его на глазах у всех, и, в конечном итоге, они живут долго и счастливо. Но не по вине Блейна история закончилась не так. Он был не при чём. Проблема была во мне, и в том, что, сам того не замечая, я стал антагонистом собственной жизни.  
– Нет, Рейчел, всё было не так. Ещё и потому, что, зная Дэвида, если бы Блейн сделал что-то в этом роде, в эту минуту мы все были бы в морге, оплакивая его преждевременную смерть! – и я вздрогнул, испугавшись одной этой мысли. Она громко вздохнула, откинувшись спиной на диван.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотала она. – А зачем же он пришёл сюда, в гостиную, если не для того, чтобы схлестнуться с Дэвидом? – спросила Рейчел в недоумении.  
– Ну, он... искал способ, чтобы... спасти нас обоих! – горько усмехнулся я. Может быть, Блейн не осознавал этого, но его жест, такой рискованный, совершённый только чтобы вывести меня из той мучительной ситуации, был, без сомнения, самой неожиданной и продиктованной удивительной заботой вещью, что он мог бы сделать. И сейчас, спустя двадцать четыре часа, я был по-прежнему уверен, что ни в малейшей степени этого не заслуживал.  
– То есть?  
– Он... вышел через балкон и вернулся в свою квартиру, чтобы не попасться на глаза Дэвиду, который в это время был на кухне со мной! – объяснил я ей, прерывисто вздохнув. Рейчел ничего не сказала. Он молчала, определённо, слишком долго, так что я поднял взгляд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Она застыла с раскрытым ртом и удивлённо округлившимися глазами.  
– Рейчел…  
– Чёрт! Он рисковал быть пойманным с поличным и, возможно, сломать голову, перелезая через решетку, только для того, чтобы... спасти тебя от неприятностей! – пробормотала она, почти задыхаясь, в состоянии, пугающе смахивавшем на шок. Я, стараясь игнорировать эффект, который её слова произвели на меня, провёл рукой перед её глазами, чтобы вывести из состояния транса.  
– Рейч..  
– Иди на хер, Хаммел! Какого дьявола ты ещё возишься с этим гориллой, Дэвидом? Что ещё нужно, чтобы ты понял, что этот кусок дерьма ничего не стоит и не заслуживает тебя, в то время как Блейн – идеальный парень, а? Такой нежный и заботливый, и одному Богу известно, что готов сделать каждый раз, когда просто касается тебя взглядом. Даже стены поняли, что вы были бы великолепной парой. Даже моя дочь и... эй, ей всего четыре года! – Берри была возмущена, зла до чёртиков и пылала праведным гневом. А я, в лёгком испуге, молча слушал потоки её слов. – Так что теперь не смей больше заявлять мне, что ты жених и что должен соблюдать верность и относиться с уважением к вашей связи, потому что, если бы тебе действительно было не плевать на Дэвида и на ваши смехотворные отношения, то ты бы не занимался сексом с соседом, не считал бы его привлекательным, но, самое главное, мы с тобой не оказались бы в итоге здесь, на этом полу, обсуждая всё это. Когда ты уже поймёшь, что эта отговорка больше не работает? Какой ещё знак судьбы тебе нужен, чтобы понять, что здесь ваши с Дэвидом пути расходятся, и начинается нечто новое с Блейном Андерсоном? Хочешь, чтобы он встал перед тобой на колени и попросил выйти за него замуж? Хочешь, чтобы он тебя похитил или написал «я люблю тебя» на Статуе Свободы? Что, Курт, скажи мне, потому что я действительно не понимаю! – в её голосе слышалось отчаяние чистой воды, и... Боже... она готова была расплакаться? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Почему разговор со мной обо всех этих вещах так выбил её из колеи? И почему я сам начал плакать, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта?  
– Курт? – она первой поняла, что что-то было не так, потому что наклонилась ближе и погладила меня по щеке. – Курт, прошу тебя, не молчи. Скажи что-нибудь, – и, возможно, причиной послужил тон её голоса или тепло её руки, или её взгляд, такой потерянный и беспомощный, или просто отчаянное желание утешения вынудили меня, наконец, признаться вслух, не сдерживаясь более.  
– Рейчел, я... я не могу оставить Дэвида! – воскликнул я дрогнувшим голосом. Она распахнула глаза, не понимая.  
– Что, чёрт возьми, означает, что ты не можешь оставить его? – она покачала головой, убирая руки от моего лица, и я опустил взгляд, потому что мне было и так безумно тяжело, а под прицелом её недоумевающих глаз стало бы невозможно продолжить.  
– Он моя единственная... точка отсчета, я... я не могу позволить себе оставить его, потому что тогда останусь один... снова и... я не знаю, выдержу ли на этот раз... – всхлипнул я, не в силах сдержать слёзы и слова. Сейчас уже я походил на реку, и, если бы не сделал что-то, чтобы прийти в себя, то рисковал выйти из берегов в любой момент.  
– Курт... я не понимаю ничего из того, что ты говоришь. Почему ты должен остаться один... что это за абсурдная история? – спросила она, вновь хватая меня за щёки и силой приподнимая мне голову. Я знал, что разговор не получился бы. Я просто не умел. Я не был создан для того, чтобы раскрываться перед другими, потому что не привык и потому, что, возможно, не заслуживал этого. Мне следует прекратить цепляться за абсурдные фантазии и начать рассуждать сознательно и зрело. Нужно видеть вещи такими, какими они были на самом деле, а не какими мне хотелось их видеть.  
– Оставь, Рэйчел... не важно! – пробормотал я, качая головой, как если бы желал избавиться от дурного воспоминания или ошибочной мысли.   
– Нет, я ничего не собираюсь оставлять, Курт, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я и так слишком долго пускала всё на самотёк и не обращала внимания на слишком многое с тех пор, как тебя знаю, но теперь довольно. Я устала «оставлять»! Ты мой друг и мой долг – заботиться о тебе, выслушивать и давать пощёчины, если это необходимо. Ты впустил меня в свой дом, в свою жизнь, ты заставил привязаться к тебе, как ни к кому другому, я рассказала тебе всё обо мне, даже те вещи, которые предпочла бы забыть, и даже унизилась, разрыдавшись пред тобой на прошлой неделе. Поэтому сейчас не смей говорить, чтобы я «оставила», или утверждать, будто твоя жизнь не имеет значения, потому что, поверь мне, Курт Хаммел... твоя жизнь для меня имеет в точности такое же значение, как жизнь моих родителей или моей дочери, – произнесла она на одном дыхании, серьезно и прямо глядя мне в глаза. И под конец у меня перехватило дыхание.  
 _Боже Мой, Рейчел..._  
Не понимая как, я поймал себя на том, что прислонился своим лбом к её и закрыл глаза. Может быть, не всё было потеряно. Возможно, маленькая надежда, пряталась ещё где-то, и я все ещё мог её найти.  
– Курт... прошу тебя, – прошептала она. И тут, возможно, я понял, что готов. Я отбросил мою маску невозмутимости и решил быть, на этот раз, просто Куртом.  
– Шесть лет назад... я потерял отца... он... умер, потому что инфаркт, забрал его у меня внезапно и навсегда! – пробормотал я, всё ещё с закрытыми глазами. Может быть, так, я смог бы представить, будто сплю, и всё показалось бы мне проще.   
– Да... ты мне рассказывал, – сказала она еле слышно.  
– С того дня ничего уже не было как раньше… я… я потерял все привязанности, любую защиту... я оказался вдруг совершенно один и без цели. Сначала моя мать, потом он... это было… слишком тяжело, чтобы выдержать для едва-едва восемнадцатилетнего мальчика, – я потянул носом, а равномерные поглаживания Рейчел по спине давали мне мужество, чтобы продолжать. – Я должен был приехать сюда, в Нью-Йорк... посещать NYADA… – это школа пения и декламации и... я был принят... только двадцать студентов со всех Штатов каждый год проходят конкурс, и я... у меня получилось. Из занюханного штата Огайо мне удалось произвести впечатление на жюри и, наконец, моя мечта должна была реализоваться. И мой отец... Боже, он был так рад и горд. Мы даже говорили о том, чтобы переехать сюда вместе и снять квартиру рядом с академией, вместо того, чтобы оставить его одного в Лайме и вынужденно ночевать в общежитии. И почти всё было организовано, оставалось только переехать, когда он... у него случился инфаркт, и... NYADA, квартира, моя мечта пробиться на Бродвее, вся моя жизнь... всё оказалось уничтожено, навсегда.  
– Ты отказался от школы твоей мечты? – недоверчиво спросила она.   
– Что ещё я мог сделать? Отправиться в Нью-Йорк, оставив моего отца в погоне за глупой прихотью? Мне это казалось самым отвратительным, что только можно сделать. Так что я отказался от своего места, организовал похороны отца, и... я остался в Лайме ещё на один год, работая в качестве официанта в баре, который был чем-то вроде места встреч для студентов, многие из которых были… моими бывшими одноклассниками, те, которые, чтобы причинить мне еще больше боли, доходили до того, чтобы говорить мне, будто смерть моего отца была моей виной, потому что… _пидор, вроде меня, не заслуживает такого любящего и понимающего отца, как мой, и что Бог... он хотел наказать меня, за мою дьявольскую природу_. Эта фраза не выходила из моей головы, не знаю, сколько месяцев. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не выдержал больше... я продал дом моего отца, на вырученные деньги, купил билет на самолет, и переехал сюда, в Нью-Йорк! – это был первый раз, когда я разговаривал об этом с кем-то. Я не знал, почему решил это сделать именно с Рейчел, а не раньше, с Мерседес, например, или с Сантаной, или просто не продолжал держать рот на замке. Вероятно, даже у меня был свой предел выносливости, и я только что его превысил, даже не сознавая этого.  
– Святый Боже... прошу тебя, Курт, скажи мне, что ты на самом деле не решил, будто смерть отца была твоей виной, – спросила она меня хриплым голосом, заметно взволнованная. Я завозился в её объятиях, немедленно почувствовав смущение.  
– Нет, Курт... я не верю…  
– Не в этом проблема, Рэйчел, в конце концов, я понял, что эти ублюдки говорили те вещи только чтобы ранить меня и для того, чтобы подчеркнуть степень собственной гомофобности. Время, в этом случае, помогло мне понять! – уверил я её немедленно, потому что, на самом деле, мне не нужна была ещё чья-то жалость. Мне уже было достаточно той, что я сам испытывал.  
– Ну, ладно, ты... приехал сюда, в Нью-Йорк, и потом, что случилось? – спросила она, слегка успокоившись.  
– Я попытался начать жизнь заново, забыть старого и жалкого Курта, того, что продолжал оплакивать потерю отца, того, что чувствовал себя одиноким и что, возможно, всего лишь нуждался в небольшой поддержке, но никогда не находил мужества попросить о ней. До тех пор, пока... эта поддержка не пришла самым неожиданным образом! – объяснил я, горечью в голосе, прекрасно помня тот период прошлого. Она продолжала молчать в ожидании.  
– Я тогда только начал работать на агентство мистера Чэнга. Меня взяли в качестве стажера с договором на полгода, без какой-либо надежды на продолжение. Именно в тот период я снял эту квартиру, и вскоре после этого, в агентстве же, я познакомился с Дэвидом. В то время, он мне казался просто идеальным. Он... он сделал всё, чтобы завоевать мое доверие, проявил себя заботливым, внимательным, непредсказуемым, но, самое главное... он был первым человеком в моей жизни, после моего отца, кто, наконец, интересовался мной. Он был моим первым парнем, и единственным, если уж на то пошло, а я... даже если я никогда не испытывал любви... я очень к нему привязался, действительно. В короткое время Дэвид стал моей новой точкой отсчета. Он был моим всем и единственным человеком, который, казалось, испытывал хоть какой-то интерес в отношении меня. Я практически вручил свою жизнь в его руки, я полностью ему доверился, и, возможно, впервые я не боялся ничего и никого, я не боялся мира вокруг себя, потому что, наконец, знал, что мой парень защитит меня, и я не боялся остаться один, потому что кто-то признал вслух, что любит меня, и это был он. Он любил меня, и уже это, само по себе, являлось огромным достижением за годы, – объяснил я ей с почти тревожным спокойствием, и это было действительно странно, потому что для первого признания во всех этих вещах, я довольно хорошо справлялся. Почти, как если бы я говорил о ком-то другом, не имевшем ничего общего со мной и моей жизнью.  
– Я понимаю, возможно, я привязался к нему слишком сильно, как к единственной возможности укрыться от мира. Он любил меня, и всё ещё любит, и делает это абсолютно бескорыстно. Он никогда ни слова не сказал о моей ориентации, и был первым, кто принял меня, действительно, не пытаясь изменить, – наконец, после целой вечности в неподвижности, почти не дыша, Рэйчел пошевелилась. Она схватила меня за плечи и пристально взглянула в глаза.  
– Курт... почему ты никогда мне об этом не говорил? – спросила она и, несмотря на серьезный вид, я прекрасно понял, насколько она была по-прежнему взволнована. На мгновение я почувствовал себя потерянным, не в силах найти правдоподобный ответ на подобный вопрос. Тем не менее, ответ был, и был к тому же весьма банальным.  
– Рейчел, я... я не привык говорить о себе… я никогда этого не делал, потому что никто меня не спрашивал, и, главное, я... я не думал, что есть кто-то, кому можно рассказывать определённые вещи. Я привык выкручиваться самостоятельно, в любых обстоятельствах, и продолжаю носить всё это внутри, несмотря на то, что прошли уже годы. Вряд ли я теперь способен на это! – пробормотал я удрученно. Она, наконец, просияла застенчивой улыбкой, и это было, как луч света, после долгого времени, проведённого во тьме.  
– Ты только что это сделал, Курт. Ты говорил со мной, ты рассказал мне о своей жизни, ты сказал мне то, что никто другой не знает, и я… я польщена, правда. И, скажи мне, сейчас ты не чувствуешь себя лучше, более... легко? – и она склонила голову на бок, ласково улыбаясь. Я спросил то же самое у моего сознания. И мы оба вздохнули со странным облегчением и ответили:  
– Чёрт... да! - и мы с Рэйчел рассмеялись в унисон. – Должен признать, что это очень приятное ощущение, – добавил я довольным голосом. Она погладила меня по щеке, глядя как-то странно, почти по-матерински. Но, с другой стороны, в Рейчел это было, материнский подход, я имею в виду. У нее была дочь, и это помогало ей быть, естественным образом, более любящей, внимательной и гораздо более зрелой, нежели многие другие девушки ее возраста. И, Боже мой... мне повезло встретить такую подругу, и никогда не понимал этого по-настоящему.  
– Ну, у меня есть хорошая новость для тебя, дорогой мой малыш, не одна я люблю тебя. Могу назвать тебе имена многих других людей, помимо меня, которые тебе близки и которые умирают от желания услышать от тебя все эти вещи, чтобы разделить их с тобой, – пробормотала она, пожимая плечами, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире. Возможно, так оно и было для неё, но для меня вовсе нет.  
– Ммм... например? – полюбопытствовал я с вызовом. Она испепелила меня взглядом за то, что я поймал её на слове, но всё равно не отступила.  
– Например, эта твоя подруга, модель… Сантана, мне кажется... или та темнокожая девушка, с которой ты ходил в школу, или Эмма и Уильям, и Тина, и... ну... мне кажется очевидным, что в списке есть... _он_! – и она кивнула головой в сторону входной двери, заставляя меня покраснеть. – И мне очень жаль, но Дэвида нет в моём списке. Напротив, я по-прежнему убеждена, что ты должен оставить его, особенно теперь, когда, надеюсь, ты понял, что вовсе не один и что не нуждаешься в нём больше, – сказала она твёрдо, заставляя меня внутренне содрогнуться. Мне больше не нужен Дэвид... на самом деле?  
– Я не хочу сомневаться в том, что он сделал для тебя много. Я думаю, что в его странной манере он тоже помог тебе преодолеть сложный период, но я считаю, что настало время расти и двигаться вперёд. Поставь крест на вашем с ним прошлом и попробуй поверить, что теперь тебе нужны другие вещи, новые стимулы, и, главное, человек, который относится к тебе так, как ты того сейчас заслуживаешь. Возможно, собственнический подход Дэвида и был хорош для одинокого и напуганного Курта несколько лет назад, но теперь Курту необходимо другое: кто-то, кто его действительно любит, кто умеет разделить с ним хорошие тихие моменты, который принимает его друзей и его талант, готовый выслушать и утешить его, приласкать и предложить свои объятия, которых так ему не хватало. Тебе нужен человек, которого не пришлось бы никогда стыдиться, весёлый, добрый, ласковый и способный заставить тебя улыбаться, даже простым цветным стикером, приклеенным к двери, – я закусил губу, и взволнованная улыбка невольно возникла у меня на лице, потому что, чёрт возьми, она была совершенно права. Блейн сумел за один только месяц, заставить меня испытать такие эмоции и подарить столько воспоминаний, чего Дэвиду не удалось в течение четырех лет. Он вечно удивлял, всегда был приятен и, если хорошенько подумать, явился в самый подходящий момент: именно тогда, когда в моей жизни явно требовались перемены, именно тогда, когда мне это было нужно. Я устал, устал до смерти. Я не выносил больше ревность Дэвида, наши беспрерывные ссоры, свою глупую паранойю, его недоверие ко мне и особенно то, что он никогда не показывал на самом деле свою привязанность ко мне. Я знал, что он меня любит, но его манера демонстрировать это была неправильной. Вероятно, такой как он, прежде чем строить серьезные отношения, должен научиться любить, и только тогда, возможно, начать все сначала.  
Я хлюпнул носом, пытаясь немного прийти в себя после этой исповеди. Я чувствовал себя лучше, легче и, как ни странно, чувствовал, что сейчас в моей голове вполне отчётливо сложились мои последующие намерения. Я должен был поговорить с Дэвидом и сказать ему всё. Правда, наверное, была единственным, что я оставался ему должен на этот момент. И потом, разрешив ситуацию с ним, может быть, я мог бы зайти к моему соседу и прояснить пару вещей, оставшихся в подвешенном состоянии. Проблемой было понять, нашёл бы я или нет решимость сделать обе эти вещи. Одно дело было реализовать в своём сознании определенные мысли, другое – применить их на практике. И, честно говоря, меня пугал больше разговор с Блейном, чем разборки с Дэвидом. Потому что ко второму я привык, у меня было четыре года, чтобы изучить, все его эмоции и реакции. Первый же, напротив, был по-прежнему загадкой для меня, хотя я ощущал с ним всё большую связь.  
– Итак... Курт Хаммел поёт, да? – спросила она через некоторое время, с озорной улыбкой на лице.  
 _О, нет..._  
– Эмм... время от времени. Но, на самом деле, я не так уж и хорош в этом! – пробормотал я, краснея.  
– Не говори глупостей, ты сказал, что был отобран вместе с другими девятнадцатью из, кто знает скольких миллионов претендентов во всех Штатах. Это заставляет меня предполагать, что ты, как минимум, грандиозен! Смелее... я хочу услышать! – подбодрила она меня нетерпеливо.  
– Нет, ни за что. Я не пою больше... это то... что я делал, чтобы порадовать моего отца. А теперь... я не могу... – пробормотал я неловко, поигрывая с молнией толстовки. Вот и ещё одна вещь, о которой я говорил неохотно. Пожалуй, об этом знала только Мерседес, и то только потому, что, будучи одноклассниками, она знала в совершенстве мой голос, а я её. Но прежде всего, она была рядом, когда мой отец умер, и, несмотря на то, что не одобряла мои доводы, по крайней мере, знала о них. Рейчел же... ну, она только что вступила в запутанный мир Курта Хаммела, и я ещё не совсем привык принимать кого-то нового.  
Внезапно, однако, как раз когда она уже возмущённо открыла рот и собиралась протестовать, что-то привлекло внимание обоих. Интенсивный запах гари.  
– Что это, чёрт возьми, за вонь? – спросил я встревоженно. Мы обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и этого оказалось достаточным для обоих, чтобы понять.  
– Чёрт, торт! – заорали мы в унисон, и бросились в кухню, где прекрасный пирог Финна Хадсона почти полностью обуглился, со стремительной скоростью распространяя дурной запах и жуткий чёрный дым.  
– Проклятье, все труды насмарку! – выпалила она, хлопнув противень на стол, заметно расстроенная. Я, чувствуя себя немного виноватым, потому что это, слушая меня, она отвлеклась, вздохнул, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на дымящуюся кухню, после чего подошёл к ней, обнимая за плечи.  
– Не делай так, Рэйчел, помни, что такие замечательные женщины, как ты, никогда не сдаются, – сказал я с ободряющей улыбкой.  
– Ты так считаешь?  
– Конечно. И сейчас, чтобы доказать тебе это, я возьму куртку и провожу тебя до Carlo's, чтобы купить самый удивительный торт, который ты когда-либо видела и... естественно, угощаю я! – я подмигнул Рейчел, к счастью, вызвав её смех, и поспешил прихватить куртку и бумажник. После такого утречка мне необходим был свежий воздух и хорошая прогулка. Может быть, даже суперкалорийное мороженое. Будет более подходящее время, чтобы беспокоиться о фигуре. На данный момент я буду удовлетворён видом воскресного Нью-Йорка, компанией моей драгоценной подруги и выбором самого лучшего торта для Финна Хадсона. После того, что я им устроил, это было самое меньшее для обоих.  
 _И потом, я был готов на всё, чтобы Рэйчел не возвращалась больше к теме пения..._


	27. Почти непристойное предложение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 9 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:45 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Горячий душ всегда мне помогал. Я не из тех, кто любит ледяные струи, пробуждающие тело и мозг, но и не переношу слишком горячую воду, обжигающую кожу. Скажем так: я всегда предпочитаю золотую середину. Не слишком горячую, не слишком холодную. И, наконец-то, после практически бессонной прошедшей ночи и абсурдной побудки в четыре утра, я мог позволить себе здоровый и расслабляющий душ, прежде чем переодеться, выгулять Купера, а затем рвануть в паб.  
Я чувствовал себя смертельно усталым, а ведь был всего лишь понедельник, и неделя только началась. Воскресенье пролетело практически в один миг: после блестящей и очень насыщенной беседы с моим другом, я остался, чтобы помочь в сборке этого чёртового журнального столика, и, в конце концов, все трое, счастливые и довольные, мы пообедали, сидя на полу, смотря романтическую комедию, естественно, комментируемую по очереди то нарочито скучающим голосом Себастиана, то мечтательным Дэниеля. Я чувствовал некоторую неловкость, сидя рядом с ними, но не потому, что они занимались бог весть чем или принялись целоваться у меня на глазах. Только вот... даже так, просто сидя рядом друг с другом, как я зачастую уже имел возможность констатировать, эти двое излучали любовь в чистом виде, и теперь, осознав слишком много вещей в тот вечер, я чувствовал себя действительно не в своей тарелке. Потому что понять, что ты влюблён, и в то же время находишься в такой нелепой и запутанной ситуации, было чересчур для одного вечера.  
Я был влюблён в Курта, и это уже сомнению не подлежало. И даже очень. Мне понадобился Себастиан Смайт, чтобы понять это: мне был нужен он и его откровенность, мне было нужно, чтобы именно он ткнул меня носом в очевидное, хотя, возможно, мое подсознание уже и само пришло к тому же выводу. Но после катастрофического опыта с Джеремайа я и вправду думал, что было невозможно, чтобы такой как я снова влюбился в кого-то настолько. И всё же... это случилось, и речь шла не о каком-то там случайном человеке... а о Курте. О его ласковой улыбке, его кристальных глазах, о его душе, чистой и нетронутой, об аромате его тела, неописуемой нежности, которой был наполнен каждый его взгляд, каждое прикосновение или просто вздох, о вкусе его губ, его голосе, и, прежде всего, о том неконтролируемом и восхитительном ощущении, что я испытывал каждый раз, когда думал о нём. Я был в абсолютно плачевном состоянии, а хуже всего было то, что теперь, после того, как я конкретизировал всё это в моей голове, мне не удавалось более отложить это в сторону, чтобы думать о чём-то другом. В ту ночь в моём сознании была только одна, конкретная мысль: Курт. И я полностью потерял сон. И это было именно тем, чего я боялся: снова пережить всё это, опять из-за чувства слишком сильного, чтобы я мог им управлять. Я был в ужасе от идеи вновь пройти через тот же ад, что и с Джеремайа, снова пережить те же слёзы, то же проклятое ощущение пустоты под ногами и желание, никогда его не встретить. Я боялся, снова попасть в болезненную ситуацию, учитывая, что Курт, всё ещё оставался чужим парнем, а я не был уверен, что хочу продолжать делить его с Дэвидом, особенно после того, как прояснил мои чувства по отношению к нему.

 

 _Возможно, и об этом я должен был поговорить с Себастианом..._  
Со вздохом я обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и пошёл в комнату, чтобы одеться. Единственным позитивным моментом этого периода было то, что в конце недели, я бы сказал прости-прощай пекарне и супермаркету, чтобы, как я искренне надеялся, посвятить себя немного больше музыке и, в частности, её сочинению, что мне пришлось забросить на слишком долгое время. Мне было необходимо вдохновение, чтобы писать, и я подозревал, что нашёл подходящий источник.  
Звонок в дверь раздался как раз тогда, когда я вошёл в ванную, чтобы высушить волосы. Я мысленно произнёс молитвы всем Богам, чтобы за дверью меня не ожидали сюрпризы. Мне подошёл бы любой человек, но только не _он_. По крайней мере, не в этот момент. В том душевном настрое, в котором я пребывал, я опасался этой встречи. Но удача на этот раз, казалось, повернулась ко мне лицом, потому что по другую сторону двери я увидел вовсе не Курта.  
– Привет.  
– Рэйчел... привет, – поприветствовал я её, испытав одновременно удивление и облегчение. Она мне дружелюбно улыбнулась, и я немедленно ответил тем же. В этой девушке было нечто необъяснимо приятное. Может быть, улыбка, может, искренность, а возможно её смешная манера одеваться. Мне бы тоже хотелось иметь такую подругу. Курту с ней очень повезло.  
– Я могу войти? Не побеспокоила? – спросила она неуверенно, заглядывая внутрь поверх моего плеча. Где-то в глубине квартиры рявкнул Купер, словно приглашая её, как хороший хозяин.  
– Нет, всё нормально... ты меня вовсе не побеспокоила. Проходи, пожалуйста! – и с улыбкой я шагнул в сторону, чтобы пропустить её. Она сразу осмотрелась вокруг с любопытством и, в конце концов, снова взглянув на меня, объявила:  
– Ты очень хорошо обставил свою квартиру... мои поздравления!  
– Благодарю тебя, но это не моя заслуга. Большую часть мебели оставила дочь владельца, прежде чем уйти. Я лишь дал всему немного... свой персональный оттенок, скажем! – и я необъяснимо покраснел, потому что её взгляд был слишком настойчивым и несколько лукавым для простого визита вежливости. Рейчел пришла не для того, чтобы ознакомиться с моей мебелью, в этом не было никаких сомнений.  
– Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить? – спросил я её, только чтобы получить хороший повод уйти из гостиной.  
– Да, спасибо, стакан воды! – ответила она, присев на корточки, чтобы погладить Купера, который скакал вокруг неё. Я направился в кухню, чтобы взять стакан и наполнить его из-под крана. Я отчётливо ощущал её присутствие за спиной, она за мной наблюдала, и я начинал думать, что, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы за дверью оказался Курт, а не она. Эта девушка всё ещё была для меня загадкой, и я прекрасно помнил, как она попрощалась со мной после того ужина озорным шёпотом. Можно даже сказать, что отчасти по её вине в тот вечер мой мозг окончательно отсалютовал мне и отправился по своим делам. По её вине и по вине Себастиана. По вине её, Себастиана и геля для душа. По вине её, Себастиана, геля для душа и Курта.  
_Ну ладно, это была только моя вина, не имеет смысла ходить вокруг да около…_  
– А где же малышка Лиа? – спросил я, подавая ей стакан. Она неопределённо мотнула головой.  
– У Финна, я оставила их смотреть Мулан, – она чуть поморщилась.  
– О, обожаю этот мультик! – воскликнул я.  
– Да уж, вот и они тоже! – пробормотала она весело, пригубив немного воды и не переставая ни на мгновение меня разглядывать. Чёрт, это был первый раз, когда я чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с женщиной. С другой стороны, обычно, женщины, которых я знал, не смотрели на меня так пристально. Как если бы она собиралась что-то сказать, но ожидала нужных слов или момента, чтобы это сделать.  
– Вкусная! – пробормотал она, признательно улыбаясь, чем вызвала и мою улыбку.  
– Ну, думаю, точно такая же течёт и из твоего крана! – заметил я, прислонившись спиной к раковине. Она хихикнула, поставив стакан, а потом вздохнула, обхватив себя руками.  
– Я всё знаю! – произнесла она на одном дыхании, приподняв бровь с немного пугающим выражением.  
– В-всё? Всё... что? – спросил я, начиная покрываться холодным потом, потому что её взгляд мне вовсе не нравился, и я всё больше убеждался, что допустил серьёзную ошибку, позволив ей войти в мою квартиру. Можно было бы отвязаться от неё, намекнув на мою спешку и, возможно, во избежание будущих рецидивов, я бы мог переехать пока к Себастиану и вернуться домой, когда обстановка немного успокоится. Всё что угодно, лишь бы вырваться из её когтей.  
– Всё! – повторила она – я говорю о том, что произошло у вас с Куртом... после ужина в пятницу… а также после благотворительной вечеринки! – пояснила она с обезоруживающим спокойствием, отчего у меня подкосились ноги.  
_Чёрт, я так и знал..._  
– А-ах... – я с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя себя самым настоящим вором, схваченным с руками по локоть в банке варенья. Рейчел знала всё, потому что, без сомнения, Курт ей об этом рассказал. Но, с другой стороны.. я рассказал это Себастиану, так что было более чем нормально, что он сделал то же самое с кем-то, кому доверяет. Жаль, правда, что я не догадался подослать моего друга к нему в квартиру с прямым намерением запугать. К тому же, Себастиан, в конечном счёте, был гораздо страшнее, чем Рейчел Берри. А может и нет.  
– Успокойся, я не собираюсь угрожать тебе или делать больно, – заверила она меня с улыбкой, уловив мои мысли. – Более того, как раз наоборот.  
– Что, прости? – спросил я, не понимая, к чему она ведёт. Рейчел вздохнула.  
– Слушай, я пришла сюда не затем, чтобы дать тебе моё благословение, или, чтобы сказать, как глупо вы оба себя ведёте, продолжая игнорировать то, что с вами происходит. Но, самое главное, Курт не знает, что сегодня я пришла к тебе и, поверь мне... для твоего и моего здоровья, я уверена, что будет лучше, если он об этом никогда не узнает! – предупредила она, бросив на меня красноречивый взгляд, и я очень медленно кивнул в ответ.  
_Ок, Себастиан по сравнению с ней сейчас мне казался безобидным детёнышем сурка._  
– Скажем так, я пришла сюда просто, чтобы дать тебе совет? Да, я, безусловно, пришла, чтобы дать тебе совет... совершенно бескорыстный, понятное дело, – и она улыбнулась, вновь становясь дружелюбной, как всегда. Я, всё более заинтригованный и слегка успокоенный её словами, кивнул.  
– Ладно... послушаем, – согласился я, скрестив руки на груди. Она закусила губу, вероятно, не в состоянии решить, что именно сказать, и это было очень странно, поскольку в самом начале разговора казалось, будто в её голове уже была готова целая речь. И, тем не менее, она явно колебалась. Похоже, речь шла о чём-то действительно важном.  
– Я люблю Курта. Я очень сильно его люблю, и последнее, чего бы я хотела – это заставить его страдать. Так что, всё, что тебе я скажу, уж поверь мне, только для его блага, даже если тебе будет трудно в это поверить, – начала она, не отводя глаз от моих и снова заставляя меня чувствовать себя неловко.  
– Рейчел…  
– Я уверена, что ты не должен сдаваться, что тебе следует продолжать свои попытки с ним, если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь. Я говорила с Куртом, но не знаю, до какой степени мои слова на него подействовали. Я знаю его. Когда хочет, он может быть очень упрямым, но я боюсь, что на этот раз упрямство может стать опасным, – объяснила она.  
– Опасным? – переспросил я в замешательстве.  
– Да, опасным. Потому, что он постепенно теряет из виду свою главную цель –своё благополучие, и не только физическое, а также психическое. У Курта есть абсурдная способность вредить самому себе, упорствуя в убеждениях, которые, на самом деле, не имеют ни малейшего права на существование. И, поступая таким образом, он упускает свою возможность быть счастливым! – воскликнула она пылко.  
– Но о чём... о чём ты говоришь?  
– Я говорю о тебе! – отрезала она, и я похолодел. Обо мне? Какое отношение я имел к счастью, Курта?  
– Рейчел, я действительно не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, – пробормотал я озадаченно. Казалось невероятным, что менее чем за двадцать четыре часа, мне вновь приходилось обсуждать аргумент «Курт». Я еще не метаболизировал в полной мере первую беседу, легко представить, с каким настроем я мог участвовать во второй. Да ещё с Рейчел.  
– Я веду к тому, чтобы заставить тебя понять, что... я не хочу, чтобы ты отказывался от Курта. Хочу, чтобы ты понял, что бы ни случилось у него с тобой, это будет, без сомнения, лучше, чем то, что уже случилось или может случиться у него в будущем с Дэвидом и, самое главное... я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что это того стоит, – и, подойдя ближе, она положила руку мне на плечо. Я был потрясён, более того, потрясён это преуменьшение. Действительно, Рейчел говорила мне все эти вещи? Действительно, хотела, чтобы я был настойчивее с Куртом, несмотря на то, что у него есть парень, несмотря на то, что наши действия были как минимум неправильными с моральной точки зрения? Но, главным образом, она действительно считает, что я лучше подхожу Курту, чем Дэвид?  
– И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в четверг – день рождения Курта! – объявила она в конце, весело улыбаясь, как ни в чём не бывало. Я удивленно вздёрнул бровь, особенно от резкой смены направления.  
– Его… день рождения?  
– Да. Он об этом никогда никому не говорит, вероятно, надеясь, что все забудут, и это событие останется незамеченным. Но я не намерена потакать ему в этой глупости и в этом году. Ему нужен торт, подарки, немного выпивки, но, самое главное, ему нужны друзья рядом, и немедленно, – она пошарила в кармане юбки и протянула мне сложенный лист, продолжая открыто улыбаться. Я, всё ещё не отойдя от шока, тупо переводил взгляд с листка на неё до тех пор, пока она, потеряв терпение, практически сунула мне его в руку. Со вздохом я развернул бумагу и нашёл там небольшой список имён, сопровождаемых телефонными номерами и адресами. Ради любопытства, я прочитал первые два.  
\- Мерседес Джонс, 15-я авеню, Южный Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. - Прямой номер 0553.346188  
\- Сантана Лопес, 7-я авеню, Челси, Нью-Йорк. - Прямой номер 0552.7412903  
Сантана... подруга Курта, модель? А Мерседес – кто это, черт возьми, такая?  
– И что я должен делать с этим? – спросил я.  
– Ну, я хотела бы, чтобы ты помог мне организовать для него сюрприз. Я знаю, что ты очень занят, но нужно всего лишь... найти подходящее место и связаться с этими людьми. Ты сумел бы сделать это меньше чем за полдня, а для меня было бы очень важно иметь твою поддержку, Блейн! – попросила она, молитвенно сцепив руки. – Это будет прекрасным подарком ему, ты так не думаешь?  
Я бросил взгляд на список, потому что действительно остался без слов. Итак, через три дня будет день рождения Курта. И если бы Рейчел не сказала мне, я бы никогда об этом не узнал? Или, в тот день мы бы с ним встретились, может, на нашей лестничной площадке, и я бы вёл себя, как обычно – никаких поздравлений, никаких подарков – а он бы промолчал, как всегда? Я не мог поверить, что он и впрямь предпочитает никого об этом не информировать, и не праздновать подобающим образом такое важное событие. Я свой день рождения отметил в начале февраля и не колебался ни единой минуты, чтобы пригласить домой моих друзей, по крайней мере, тех немногих, которые были у меня в Нью-Йорке, чтобы отпраздновать. Конечно, Себастиан воспользовался случаем, чтобы превратить нашу квартиру в ночной клуб, и жалобы от соседей сыпались потом ещё целую неделю. Но для меня было важно отпраздновать день рождения, это случается один раз в год, и Курту тоже следовало не пренебрегать этим. Я не мог не согласиться с Рейчел, что ему это было необходимо, особенно после такого напряженного периода, к которому, вероятно, я тоже приложил руку. Проблемой было понять, сумею ли я отложить собственные терзания, которые нещадно грызли меня изнутри, чтобы приступить к организации его вечеринки-сюрприза.  
– Согласен! – выдохнул я. Она удивлённо склонила голову набок.  
– Согласен? – повторила она с улыбкой. Я кивнул.  
– Да, я помогу тебе организовать этот праздник-сюрприз! – пояснил я, пожав плечами, но, прежде чем сумел добавить что-нибудь ещё, она практически повисла на мне. И, к счастью, я стоял, прислонившись к раковине, в противном случае мы оба рухнули бы на пол, рискуя покалечиться.  
– Боже мой, Блейн, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо... ты просто ангел, сошедший с небес! – закричала она в восторге, звучно чмокнув меня в щёку. Я усмехнулся, потешаясь её реакции.  
– Не стоит преувеличивать.  
– Я серьёзно. Я знала, что могу на тебя рассчитывать! – воскликнула она, отступив слегка и подпрыгивая, словно маленькая девочка. В этот момент она очень напоминала малышку Лию. Я не сумел сдержать улыбку.  
– Ну что ж, тогда я займусь яствами и украшениями, а ты позвони этим людям и выбери место, смотри, не откладывай, всё должно быть готово к четвергу. Ах, да, и конечно, нужно придумать, как заманить Курта на праздник так, чтобы он ничего не понял. Если это сделаю я, он вмиг сообразит, что к чему, потому что он знает, что я в курсе насчёт его дня рождения, а ты... тебя практически невозможно заподозрить, и мне почему-то кажется, что за тобой он пошёл бы куда угодно! – и она подмигнула мне, заметно развеселившись. Пошёл бы за мной куда угодно? Какого ч…  
– Что?..  
– Значит, договорились, но теперь я убегаю, я и так оставила слишком надолго моих детей без присмотра, как бы они чего не натворили, – и с сияющей улыбкой она попятилась к двери. Отлично! Сначала загрузила мне мозги по самое не могу, а теперь смывается. Прекрасная техника, Берри, серьёзно!

 

– Рейчел… – окликнул я её в замешательстве, с отчётливым ощущением, что она самым откровенным образом сбегала, бросая меня наедине с моими новыми обязательствами. Я последовал за ней, сумев остановить её у самой двери, но Берри снова не позволила мне и слова вставить.  
– Помни, Блейн, что бы ни случилось, мы с тобой сегодня не разговаривали, ты меня не видел и, прежде всего, четверг – самый обычный день. Уповаю на твоё умение держать язык за зубами! – она привстала на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть меня в щёчку, после чего упорхнула, оставив меня застывшим перед распахнутой дверью с открытым ртом.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда я решился, наконец, закрыть дверь, и, всё ещё пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, направился в спальню, чтобы забрать мобильник , сумку, и отправиться в паб. Только тогда я заметил, что продолжал сжимать список в руке. Я снова открыл его, желая взглянуть повнимательнее и задаваясь вопросом, где бы смог найти время и силы, чтобы организовать день рождения Курта. Я ответил Рейчел «да», поскольку мне не хотелось отказывать, в основном из-за того, что речь шла о _его_ счастье, _его_ дне рождения, _его_ улыбке. Тем не менее, если у меня не оставалось времени даже на то, чтобы выгулять собаку, как я собирался найти его достаточно, чтобы провернуть такое дело?  
Я пробежался по списку до конца, любопытствуя, кого хотела пригласить Рейчел. Многих из этих людей я не знал. Были, само собой, жильцы нашего кондоминиума – кроме Абрамса – был Сэм Эванс, менеджер Сантаны, была та девушка… Мерседес... а потом ещё пять или шесть имен, которых я никогда не слышал. Но что удивило меня больше всего, так это последняя строка в списке, выведенная с нажимом и даже подчеркнутая двумя линиями:  
**\- Горе тебе, если пригласишь Дэвида. Эта вечеринка не для таких животных, как он! -**  
Мне стало смешно. Дэвид не был приглашен? А если он узнает? И если разозлится, и, вдруг, решит поквитаться со мной? Я и так уже отделался лёгким испугом в субботу утром, сумев вовремя выбраться из спальни Курта, незамеченным. Бросать вызов судьбе во второй раз мне казалось слишком безрассудным.  
Рейчел, поставила меня в весьма уязвимую позицию. Она хоть отдавала себе в этом отчёт?  
_Ну, ты никогда не рисковал в одиночку, так что..._  
Со вздохом я посмотрел на ключи от мотоцикла, лежавшие на полке у входа, и тут только осознал: что бы я ни сделал, это, скорее всего, только усугубит моё положение и усилит моё чувство к Курту. Мне же было бы полезно, напротив, отдалиться от него, может даже, намеренно игнорировать, не отвечать на его стикер-послания и попытаться перестать думать о нём. Но, может быть, хорошенько поразмыслив, это не было бы лучшим решением для меня и, честно говоря, я предпочел бы пострадать еще немножко молча, зная, что люблю его и не имея возможности кричать об этом, зная, что желаю его и не имея возможности даже прикоснуться, зная, что он с кем-то другим, и не имея возможности увести его. Но, по крайней мере, я получил бы ясное сознание того, что, наконец, сделал что-то для него, для его счастья.  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что стоишь этого..._  
Я оставил ключи от мотоцикла на месте и решил воспользоваться метро в этот вечер. У меня были срочные звонки.

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 12 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:45 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Да, определённо, это была самая настоящая морщина, то, что я видел в зеркале на собственном лбу. И, чёрт возьми, морщина на моём лбу означала две вещи: во-первых, что все эти безумно дорогие кремы, которые я покупал в лучшем парфюмерном магазине Нижнего Ист Сайда, ни на что не годились, но, самое главное, что я всерьёз старел.  
Тот день, несмотря на то, что я сам старался отрицать и беспардонно игнорировать это, был днём моего рождения. Мне исполнялось двадцать пять лет, и я с трудом мог поверить, что всё ещё жив. Был период, ещё в школе, когда я мечтал о моём будущем, и надеялся дожить, по крайней мере, до девяноста лет, чтобы сказать, что на самом деле жил. После смерти моего отца, эти девяносто лет, показались мне слишком долгими, и мои планы на будущее изменились: мне стало достаточно достойно дожить, хотя бы до тридцати лет. С хорошей работой, может, с собственной квартирой и Volvo, припаркованной на подъездной дорожке. К двадцати пяти годам, у меня была как работа, так и квартира, и Volvo и... мне оставалось всего пять лет жизни. Я действительно хотел умереть молодым или я так говорил только потому, что был потрясён смертью отца, и это не позволяло мне рассуждать здраво?  
 _До каких пор ты в состоянии выносить подобную жизнь, Курт Хаммел?.. Даже твоё терпение имеет предел..._  
Cо вздохом я отказался от пересчёта морщинок на собственном лице, и направился в кухню, чтобы поужинать. Тот день для меня не отличался ото всех прочих. Обычно я его не праздновал и, тем более, не любил получать поздравления и подарки. Я знал, что эти рассуждения могли казаться немного циничными, но я просто не мог найти ничего замечательного в днях рождения, или вескую причину, чтобы их отмечать. Почему нужно было кричать всему миру, что ты состарился ещё на год? Это и так было очевидным, морщины прекрасно сделают это за меня. К счастью, в тот день никто не вспомнил о том, чтобы меня поздравить, даже те немногие люди, которые знали о дате, вроде Рэйчел или Мерседес. Мне показалось странным, что, прежде всего, вторая этого не сделала: ни звонка, ни хотя бы сообщения. И это было абсурдно, потому что, после того как мы ходили в одну школу и праздновали этот день каждый год вместе, даже если и против моей воли... она всегда была рядом. Может, она оказалась занята или попросту забыла. Или она наконец-то поняла, что мне не нужны были поздравления и поэтому опустила руки. Она на самом деле так поступила?  
– Чёрт! – выругался я, когда пакет салата шлёпнулся на пол, выскользнув у меня из рук. Хорошо, возможно, я немного огорчился, хоть и настаивал на противном. Я не хотел праздновать мой день рождения, согласен, но мне было больно знать, что все о нём, действительно, забыли. Я встретился с Рейчел в то утро на выходе из подъезда, когда спустился, чтобы отправиться на работу. Она доставала почту из ящика и, поприветствовав меня простым "Привет, Курт!", вернулась к своим счетам на оплату. В тот момент я не особо заострил на этом внимание, надеясь, что она ещё просто не совсем проснулась или слишком обеспокоена пришедшими счетами. Но теперь, когда перевалило за половину восьмого вечера, я начинал верить, что действительно всем было плевать на мой день рождения. Или просто на меня.  
 _Очередной результат твоего идиотского поведения, осмелюсь сказать..._  
Разумеется, и Дэвид тоже забыл, впрочем, я подозревал, что он вообще не был в курсе, ни когда мой день рождения, ни даже сколько мне лет. Может, я и сам никогда не говорил ему об этом, или, что более вероятно, это было ещё одной из тех вещей, которые он не знал о моей жизни. Но, честно говоря, не получить поздравления от Дэвида было почти утешительным призом. Меня бы наверняка вывел из себя тот факт, что он единственный вспомнил об этом, и я бы без сомнения устроил очередную ссору. И это было последним, чего я хотел.  
Я отказался от мысли об ужине, поскольку мой желудок сжался до размеров жёлудя, а челюсти буквально окаменели от злости, чтобы действительно думать проглотить хоть что-то. Поэтому я направился в гостиную посмотреть немного телевизор, а потом, возможно, пошёл бы спать, дабы восполнить нехватку сна. В последнее время я спал очень мало, и причины были самые разные: беседа с Рейчел, осознание того, что отношения с Дэвидом достигли определенного предела, и необходимость покончить с этим, но главным образом, большинство моих ночных раздумий касались...  
Как раз в тот момент позвонили в дверь, прерывая поток моих мыслей. Я встал и пошёл открывать. И это была, без сомнения, Рейчел, которая пришла-таки поздравить меня. Я знал! Знал, что не могли все как один забыть про эту дату. Я знал, что, по крайней мере, она сделала бы усилие, чтобы подумать обо мне. Но в ту самую секунду, когда я открыл дверь, готовясь признательно ей улыбнуться, моя самая мучительная ночная пытка и главная причина бессонницы предстала перед моими глазами во плоти, с прекрасной смущённой улыбкой.  
– Привет, – поприветствовал он меня слегка неуверенным шёпотом, заколебавшись немного, прежде чем произнести это коротенькое слово, и я уловил это, как если бы он был не совсем уверен, хочет ли разговаривать со мной. Но... он был там, на пороге моей квартиры, и, несмотря на то, что случилось с Дэвидом несколько дней назад, несмотря на то, что я практически выставил его из дома лишь бы избавиться от той неудобной ситуации и, несмотря на то, что четыре дня мы практически не виделись, он улыбался мне ясно и открыто, как всегда. В тот момент я понял: сегодня мой день рождения, и он – безусловно, лучший подарок, на который я только мог надеяться.  
– Привет, – ответил я, наконец, слегка улыбнувшись. Подумать только, ведь после катастрофического пробуждения в моей квартире, я думал, он не пожелает больше иметь со мной ничего общего. А вот поди ж ты...  
– Извини, что побеспокоил в этот час… ты ужинал? – спросил он, запинаясь и нервно переступая на месте.  
– Нет, нет... никакого беспокойства. Я смотрел телевизор, сегодня специальный выпуск Gossip Girl, – ответил я довольно глупо, в попытке быть ироничным. Он, к счастью для меня, лишь усмехнулся, но было ясно, что что-то с ним не так. Он казался взволнованным и явно смущённым. Может, у него ещё полностью не прошёл шок от вида Дэвида и страх погибнуть от его руки?  
– Мне жаль, но... похоже, тебе придётся поставить его на запись, видишь ли, мне нужна твоя помощь... срочно! – его тон сделался слегка тревожным, немало меня обеспокоив.  
– Что случилось? – спросил я тогда.  
– Пак... позвонил мне из паба, весь на нервах, сказал, что возникла проблема, с которой ему не справиться в одиночку, и попросил, чтобы я приехал немедленно. И… ты не мог бы… подкинуть меня? Мотоцикл в ремонте, а Себастиан с Дэниелем не в городе... клянусь, Курт, если бы я мог обратиться к кому-то ещё, я бы не стал тебя беспокоить… – затараторил он, бурно жестикулируя, и тут я понял причину его состояния. Очевидно, звонок Пака его здорово встревожил, и, поскольку он остался без своего мотоцикла, нуждался в помощи. В моей помощи.  
– Конечно, не переживай. Я охотно тебя подвезу, дай мне минутку обуться и взять куртку! – уверил я его с улыбкой, отступая немедленно внутрь квартиры, чтобы не терять времени. Он последовал за мной, или, по крайней мере, его голос, это сделал.  
– И не забудь поставить на запись Gossip Girl! – напомнил он мне. Я хихикнул из спальни, даже не сознавая, что, возможно, это был первый весёлый момент за весь день. И в очередной раз, благодаря Блейну. Я собрался в спешке и вернулся, заставая его всё ещё на пороге в ожидании.  
– Почему ты не вошёл? – спросил я удивлённо, выключая телевизор. Он покраснел, неловко пожав плечами.  
– В последний раз, когда я это сделал, нашёл не самый сердечный приём. Так что, сейчас решил не рисковать, – настала моя очередь краснеть, но, тем не менее, мне удалось улыбнуться.  
– Не бойся, на этот раз Дэвид не заявится без предупреждения! – уверил я его. Он усмехнулся, бросив на меня странный взгляд, что я намеренно проигнорировал. Я выключил свет, а затем мы молча направились к стоянке, чтобы взять мою машину. На улице уже стемнело, и, как ни странно, движение на шоссе было достаточно умеренным. И мы с ним вновь садились вместе в одну машину – в мою неприкасаемую красавицу! – чтобы отправиться в том же направлении, что и в прошлый раз. Казалось невероятным, как мой вечер резко преобразился в течение каких-то пяти минут. Незадолго до этого я лежал на диване, завернувшись в мой фиолетовый плед и глядя сериал, который мне даже не нравился, и уже минуту спустя, я был в моей Volvo, а пассажирское сиденье занимала великолепная, потрясающая, фантастическая задница Блейна.  
 _Это становится пугающе похожим на настоящую манию..._  
Только теперь я осознал одну вещь, а именно, что в прошлую субботу, когда мы виделись в последний раз, неожиданный и весьма неприятный визит Дэвида не позволил нам разобраться между собой. Поговорить о том, что случилось ночью, и найти для этого подходящее название. И мне до сих пор даже не выпало случая, чтобы отблагодарить его за то, что он сделал для меня. Возможно, он не отдавал себе отчёта, но доверие и уважение, которые он продемонстрировал мне в эти несколько часов, были самым ценным, что выпало на мою долю за последние годы. Поэтому самое меньшее, что я мог сделать – это выразить ему свою признательность и дать понять, что, если бы я нашел в себе мужество, чтобы оставить Дэвида... в моей жизни было бы свободное место для него. Но этот момент явно не подходил для подобных разговоров. Он слишком переживал за своего друга, а я был слишком оглушён его ароматом. Весь мой салон был им заполнен, и я, конечно, не собирался жаловаться, более того...  
Примерно через двадцать минут я свернул на стоянку перед пабом, и меня удивило, что, несмотря на время, не было ни одной машины в поле зрения и, что казалось ещё более странным, всё освещение внутри было выключено. Что, чёрт возьми, тут происходило?  
– Блейн, ты уверен, что там кто-то есть? Похоже, уже закрыто, – пробормотал я, выходя из машины, чтобы присоединиться к нему, учитывая, что он ждал меня на тротуаре.  
– Наверное, вырубилось электричество, вот почему Ноа так распсиховался... давай, идем! – и он схватил меня за руку, словно это было самой нормальной вещью на свете, заставив меня вздрогнуть. В тот момент, несмотря на холодный вечер, страх из-за этой подозрительной тишины, и тоску, от того, что я не получил даже ничтожного "с днем рождения", это неожиданное, удивительно тёплое и странно знакомое прикосновение заставило меня почувствовать себя в безопасности. И поэтому я в свою очередь сжал его руку, надеясь, что не придётся отпускать её никогда.  
Мы вошли внутрь, и, естественно, я практически ничего не видел: как мы уже смогли заметить снаружи, все огни были выключены, и это действительно вселяло тревогу – видеть заведение таким, после того, как дважды мне довелось побывать тут, когда оно было полно людьми и светом.  
– Блейн, – прошептал я, ощущая себя неловко, слегка прижимаясь к нему сбоку и усиливая хватку вокруг его руки.  
– Подожди здесь, – сказал он и неожиданно оставил меня в одиночестве, отойдя и тут же полностью исчезнув в темноте. Какого чёрта происходило? Почему он меня бросил? Куда делись Пак, клиенты, Бриттани, но, главное... куда ушёл Блейн?  
Не успел я окликнуть его снова, буквально парализованный от страха, как меня вдруг ослепил свет настолько яркий, что мне пришлось инстинктивно закрыть глаза. Несколько мгновений спустя веселый хор голосов нарушил жуткую тишину этого места, а фраза, что все они произнесли в унисон, заставила моё сердце замереть на какое-то мгновение, и начать серьезно сомневаться в собственном здравом уме. Потому что в том чёртовом пабе, была целая толпа народу, море улыбок, разноцветных украшений, куча угощений и напитков. И все они только что выкрикнули в унисон что-то… Что-то похожее на "С днем рождения, Курт!". Я, испуганный и удивленный, блуждал глазами по залу, узнавая их, одного за другим, и, в конце концов, с трудом сглотнул в абсурдной момент всеобщего смущения, пока мой взгляд не остановился на ком-то конкретном. На том, кто всего несколько мгновений назад держал меня за руку, кто в тот момент улыбался мне со странным вышибающим почву из-под ног блеском в глазах, и кого я никогда не представлял способным провернуть что-то подобное. Потому что, чёрт... это был мой день рождения, и Блейн Андерсон только что заманил меня в паб, в котором он работал и где собрались все люди, которых я знал, и всё это слишком походило на вечеринку-сюрприз. Мою вечеринку-сюрприз.

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 12 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 20:33 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

– Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить! – воскликнул я с Кровавой Мэри в руке и однозначно дезориентированным видом.  
– Во что? – спросила Мерседес с любопытством.  
– Во всё это... что все эти люди здесь ради меня! – и я обвёл рукой комнату почти что возмущённо. Там было около двадцати человек, помимо Мерседес: были Рейчел с Финном, была Тина, были Уильям и Эмма, были Сантана, Бриттани, Сэм, был даже Себастиан с белокурым парнем практически приклеившимся к нему сбоку, и я полагал, что это и был тот самый знаменитый Даниэль; кроме того, пришли некоторые коллеги с работы, вроде Кристин и, конечно же, там был Пак, владелец клуба.   
– Ну, дорогой мой, нео-двадцатипятилетний, тебе стоит поверить... в противном случае, я тебя буду щекотать, пока ты не начнёшь умолять о пощаде! – пригрозила моя подруга, ущипнув меня за бок. Рейчел рядом с нами улыбнулась, приятно удивлённая.  
– Что за прекрасные утешительные речи слышат мои уши! – воскликнула она, изображая благоговейный трепет с мастерством, достойным королевы драмы. – Позвольте представиться, Рэйчел Берри! – и она протянула руку моей подруге, которая ей дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
– Мерседес Джонс, я много слышала о тебе, Рейчел! – сказала ей та, и этого, очевидно, оказалось достаточно, чтобы наполнить Берри гордостью.  
– Курт, серьезно, тебе следует перестать притворяться геем, раз ты всё равно всем рассказываешь обо мне! – она шутливо пихнула меня локотком в бок, в то время как Мерседес смотрела на нас весело, но я не успел ответить, потому что знакомый голос вмешался в разговор.  
– Кто это у нас тут притворяется геем? – спросил Себастиан, подойдя. Он был совершенно очарователен: высокий, почти как Финн, стройный, зеленоглазый, и, главное, с лукавой улыбкой, определённо не вызывающей доверия. Тем не менее, я не мог не испытывать симпатии по отношению к нему. Это было, как если бы постоянные рассказы Блейна о нём и их дружбе заставили меня отказаться от моих первых впечатлений и довериться ему априори. Я улыбнулся непринуждённо.  
– Никто, просто моя подруга продолжает бесстыдно за мной ухлёстывать, хотя я уже неоднократно сказал ей, что не заинтересован, – и я указал на Рейчел, которая под впечатлением от самоуверенной и завораживающий улыбки Себастиана резко покраснела.  
– Разбивать сердца гетеросексуалов – это часть нашей завораживающей и таинственной сущности. Ты себе не представляешь, сколько девушек мне пришлось разочаровать в средней школе... за меня шла настоящая бойня! – воскликнул он, сделав смешной жест рукой. Дэниель рядом с ним закатил глаза и дал ему лёгкий подзатыльник.   
– Разве не ты говорил всегда, что посещал чисто мужскую школу? – спросил он, с веселой ухмылкой. Себастиан испепелил его взглядом, поскольку он, похоже, скомпрометировал его представление.  
– Я говорю про девушек, с которыми мы встречались снаружи... когда мы выходили в город, – уточнил он, возмущённо вздёрнув подбородок.  
– Не говори ерунды, Бас... единственная девушка, которая когда-либо проявляла к тебе минимум интереса, была та, что привозила замороженные продукты для столовой, и я всегда подозревал, что на самом деле это был транс! – вмешался Блейн, вовсю забавляясь и вызывая смех всей группы. Я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и он не преминул тут же быстро подмигнуть мне, заставляя моё сердце стучать очень… _быстро_. Чёрт, до чего же он был хорош!  
– Ты просто завидуешь. У тебя никогда не было множества поклонниц, готовых встать в очередь, чтобы только сходить с тобой на свидание. Вот почему ты стал геем... это вовсе не было естественным выбором – ты переметнулся просто от отчаяния! – и зажав ему шею согнутой в локте рукой, он притянул его к себе, делая вид, будто хочет задушить. Я был прав: этих двоих действительно связывало что-то особенное, и я не мог не испытывать немного зависти к ним. Мне бы тоже хотелось иметь такого друга, отношения, такие глубокие и спонтанные, но, прежде всего, общее прошлое.  
– Или, может, я тоже не сумел устоять перед ослепительным очарованием Себастиана Смайта, и для того, чтобы получить хоть какой-то шанс, переметнулся в другую команду! – сострил Блейн, пихнув его в живот, чтобы освободиться, и, наконец, выскользнул из захвата. Себастиан с преувеличенным удивлением приложил руку к груди.  
– Что ж ты молчал? Весьма польщён!   
– Вот и ещё одна жертва Себастиана, – пробормотал Дэниель, приподняв бровь, однако, было видно, что и он нашёл эту сценку забавной. Его парень посмотрел на него, возможно, обеспокоенный обиженным тоном замечания, и поспешил приподнять его лицо за подбородок и смачно поцеловать в губы.  
– Прекращай изображать ревнивого мальчика, всё равно никто не купится на это, малыш! – воскликнул он с торжествующей улыбкой на лице, получая в ответ такую же от Дэниеля, который не замедлил показать язык.  
– Обсудим это, когда ты снова останешься спать в коридоре, любовь моя! – бросил он ему вызов с ухмылкой. Несмотря на небольшую перепалку, было видно даже с закрытыми глазами, сколько любви сквозило между этими двумя. Блейн был прав, Дэниель идеально подходил для Себастиана, и, как бы ни странно это могло прозвучать, Себастиан, в свою очередь, прекрасно подходил Дэниелю. Последний был в точности таким, как я и представлял. Ростом, более или менее, с меня, блондин с голубыми глазами и красивой, искренней улыбкой. Он создавал впечатление очень доброго и милого парня, но, учитывая с каким мастерством ему удаётся выдерживать буйный темперамент Себастиана, я подозревал, что за этим личиком пай-мальчика укрывался не менее живой и острый ум вкупе с сильным характером. Внезапно, освободившись от объятий своего парня, Дэниель повернулся ко мне.  
– Ты, должно быть, Курт! Даниэль, приятно, наконец, познакомиться! Блейн много мне о тебе рассказывал! – и он протянул мне руку, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Я, хоть и слегка потрясённый этим откровением, – Блейн говорит обо мне со своими друзьями? – пожал его руку и ответил на улыбку.  
– Да, во плоти... надеюсь, оправдал твои ожидания, – сделал я попытку отшутиться, бросая взгляд на моего соседа, который почему-то стоял, опустив глаза в пол с раскрасневшимися щеками. Дэниель рассмеялся, и по энергичному рукопожатию я понял, что вовсе не ошибся насчёт него.  
– Ты именно такой, как я и представлял. Блейн, когда хочет, умеет быть совершенно точным в описании, – и, кто знает, по какой причине, он мне подмигнул, как-то даже чересчур лукаво, заставляя меня покраснеть. Вот чёрт... что это означало, что Блейн, когда хочет, умеет быть совершенно точным? Что, чёрт возьми, он обо мне порассказал?  
 _Успокойся, Хаммел... позволь тебе напомнить, что Рейчел знает, те же самые вещи, которые, вероятно, Блейн рассказал этим двоим..._  
Краем глаза я увидел, как Блейн схватил за рубашку Себастиана, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и прошептал ему что-то на ухо. Тот не слишком успешно попытался подавить улыбку, закусив губу, но, в конце концов, кивнул:   
– Ну, я бы сказал, что пришло время почтить, как должно, именинника и пропустить по бокальчику чего-нибудь алкогольного. Что сегодня нам порекомендует мэтр? – закричал он, чтобы привлечь внимание Пака, который на этот раз совершенно не казался обычным хозяином, заправляющим всем, что происходит в заведении, вместо этого, но сидел на стуле, мирно болтая с Сантаной, Бриттани и Кристин. Он повернулся к Себастиану и скривился.  
– Сегодня я рекомендую не лезть ко мне, а заняться самообслуживанием. Я гость, как и все остальные, и, как таковой, имею право на отдых, спасибо! – и он отвернулся, возвращаясь к своей беседе. Себастиан фыркнул.  
– Что за манеры? Вот, интересно, почему мы продолжаем приходить сюда каждый чёртов вечер? – пробормотал Смайт, протягивая руку за парой бутылок пива и передавая одну Дэниелю.  
– Потому что я здесь пою? – предположил Блейн с улыбкой. Себастиан посмотрел на него, задумавшись на несколько секунд, а затем произнёс:  
– Точно... и какого же чёрта ты всё ещё торчишь здесь?  
– Сегодня я не на службе, очень жаль, - сказал он, довольно улыбаясь, и было заметно, как же он устал. Но, если я не ошибался, срок уведомления истекал в это воскресенье, а значит, скоро он, наконец, будет свободен и сможет как следует отдохнуть. Я не мог не радоваться за него, хотя... не услышать, как он поёт в тот вечер, до странности сильно меня огорчило. Чего уж там, я надеялся на это с того самого момента, как, осознав идею вечеринки-сюрприза, я заприметил микрофон и гитару в углу зала. Возможность послушать песню в исполнении Блейна было бы самым лучшим подарком. Несмотря на то, что и одного его присутствия было уже достаточно.   
– Но как же так? – пожаловалась Рейчел, оправившись от шока, спровоцированного появлением Себастиана. – Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, Блейн! Я так надеялась услышать, наконец-то, твоё пение сегодня вечером... это было чем-то вроде несбыточной мечты, ставшей, наконец, явью, – и, чтобы подчеркнуть своё горькое разочарование, она надула дрожащие губки и даже умудрилась изобразить влажный от подступивших слёз взгляд. Я начинал всерьёз думать, что Рейчел без труда прошла бы конкурс в NYADA, учитывая её удивительные актёрские способности.  
– Я его слышала, он действительно великолепен. И поверь мне, я вижу певцов каждый день, но он… в нём есть что-то особенное, что, безусловно, завораживает, – заявила Мерседес, пригубив свой Cosmo и бросив красноречивый взгляд на Блейна, который вспыхнул ещё больше. Он просто не умел принимать комплименты, не смущаясь. Боже, какой же он милый!  
– Не будем преувеличивать! – как и ожидалось, пробормотал он, закатив глаза. Я собирался сказать что-нибудь, напомнить, какого успеха он добился на благотворительном вечере, похвалы, которые ему расточал сам Джеймс Липтон или чек, что позволил ему оставить две из трёх работ, но кто-то меня опередил.  
– Очаровательная девушка в фиолетовом совершенно права. У тебя талант, Блейн... так что, прими комплименты и гордись! – воскликнул Сэм, обняв Блейна за плечи и одарив его сияющей улыбкой. На мгновение я сосредоточился на первой части его фразы, но, ещё больше, на том, какой эффект эти слова произвели на Мерседес. Моя подруга всё ещё сидела с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом и, не отрываясь, наблюдала за новоприбывшим с неприкрытым изумлением, так что мне пришлось слегка пихнуть её в бок, чтобы привести в себя.  
– Сдержаннее, Джонс! – прошептал, в то время как Сэм, Блейн, и Рейчел принялись обсуждать песни и музыку. Она повернулась, и уставилась на меня ошарашено.  
– И этот ангел… откуда он взялся? – спросила она еле слышно. Я довольно усмехнулся.  
– Его зовут Сэм Эванс, он агент моды... менеджер Сантаны, той модели, которая работает со мной. Семейное положение – данных не поступало! – проинформировал я её вкратце, делая вид, будто разглядываю прилавок, чтобы говорить ей прямо в ухо, не привлекая внимания окружающих. Она сглотнула.  
– А твой гей-радар что говорит? - я вздёрнул бровь, бросив пытливый взгляд на Сэма. Судя по тому, как пристально он смотрел на мою подругу, можно было сделать вывод, что, да, Сэм Эванс, безусловно, гетеросексуал.  
– Мой гей-радар говорит... подними задницу со стула и немедленно предложи ему что-нибудь выпить! – воскликнул я с улыбкой, отчего она хихикнула. Но прежде, чем уйти, чтобы сделать то, что я ей посоветовал, она наклонилась ко мне и обняла.  
– Я так скучала по тебе, Курт, – сказала она мне прямо в ухо. Я вздохнул прижавшись к ней и осознавая в этот момент, что и я скучал по ней ужасно, больше, чем сам мог себе представить. И подумать только, ведь в последний раз мы виделись в этом самом пабе. Это она привела меня в это место, благодаря чему я встретил Блейна в первый раз и узнал заранее лицо моего соседа. Я был в долгу перед ней, с этой точки зрения.  
– И я по тебе тоже Седес, до смерти!   
– С днем рождения, радость моя, – добавила она, легонько поцеловав меня в губы, а затем решительно удалилась, с чётким намерением завоевать кое-кого в этот вечер. И если бы ей удалось, я бы первым, за нее порадовался.   
– Согласен, вы меня убедили... что угодно, лишь бы ты перестала скакать вокруг, как Тигра из Винни-Пуха! – сдался в тот момент, Блейн, в то время как Рейчел торжествовала победу.  
– Эх, вы, мужчины, натурал или гей, все одинаковы!Достаточно к вам подластиться, и капитулируете мгновенно! – воскликнула Сантана присоединяясь к нам вместе с Бриттани. Себастиан посмотрел на нее косо, вероятно, не понимая в полной мере, что именно девушка хотела сказать этим комментарием.  
– И что это такое сейчас было? Неудачная шутка насчёт гомосексуалов? – спросил он, прожигая в ней дырку взглядом. Девушка подняла глаза на него, но, против его ожидания, не выразила ни малейшего восторга, в отличие от Рейчел, наоборот, почти рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
– Вовсе нет. В противном случае я рисковала бы оскорбить половину присутствующих, включая меня саму! – ответила она, делая красноречивую гримасу. Себастиан бросил быстрый взгляд на Бриттани, которая ему улыбнулась и подмигнула, и тогда до него дошло, и он тоже улыбнулся. Сделав глоток из своей бутылки, он добавил:   
– Такая как ты только и могла, что быть лесбиянкой! – съязвил он, и я чуть не нырнул в собственный коктейль. Что, чёрт возьми, он себе позволяет?! Он хоть понимал, что, делать подобные заявления может быть весьма даже опасно, помимо того, что крайне грубо? Он не знал Сантану, и я бы не удивился, если бы она, обидевшись на такой комментарий, дала ему знатную затрещину. Даже Блейн ошарашено округлил глаза, в то время как Дэниель всего лишь молча захихикал. Единственной, кто заговорил, оказалась именно Сантана.  
– И что это такое сейчас было? Неудачная попытка вывести меня из себя? – спросила она, с ухмылкой, на что другой усмехнулся.  
– Я просто хотел посмотреть, до какой степени могу быть откровенным с такой, как ты, – пробормотал он с раздражающей, но все же странным образом завораживающей полуулыбкой. В этом парне было что-то необъяснимо притягательное, но что именно, я ещё не понял.  
– И каков же вывод? – спросила Сантана, взяв пиво со стойки и открывая его ловким ударом горлышка бутылки о край стола. Себастиан, приятно поражённый, приподнял свою бутылку и отсалютовал девушке.  
– Ты мне нравишься! – объявил он с улыбкой. – Ну, насколько мне вообще может понравиться девушка, естественно, – и он скривился с отвращением, чем вызвал смех всей честной компании, включая Сантану.   
– Ну, что ж, я собираюсь сдержать своё обещание. Именинник имеет какие-нибудь предпочтения? – спросил меня Блейн, обернувшись с одной из своих фирменных улыбок, заставая меня явно неподготовленным. Я затаил дыхание на несколько секунд дольше нормы, так что Дэниель был вынужден прокашляться, чтобы заставить меня прийти в себя.  
– Э? Нет, нет… никаких пожеланий. На твоё усмотрение, – промямлил я с пылающими ушами и отчётливым сознанием того, что в этом месте слишком многие люди знали слишком много вещей. Особенно Рейчел, которая, как всегда, забыла свои скромность и такт дома и рассмеялась Блейну прямо в лицо, заставляя меня краснеть ещё больше. Блейн снова мне улыбнулся, на этот раз с каким-то странным выражением, что тут же отдалось дрожью в моей спине. Ну, как ему это удавалось? Как он смог получить такую власть надо мной, и научиться контролировать меня так скоро? Может быть, Сантана была права... достаточно мне польстить, и я готов капитулировать? Мне достаточно Блейна для этого?   
_Такой нежный и заботливый, и одному Богу известно, что готов сделать каждый раз, когда просто касается тебя взглядом. Какой ещё знак судьбы тебе нужен, чтобы понять, что здесь ваши с Дэвидом пути расходятся, и начинается нечто новое с Блейном Андерсоном?_  
Проклятая Рэйчел, слова, которые она сказала мне в воскресенье всё ещё звучали у меня в голове, почти как если бы девушка была рядом и повторяла мне их. Но её не было, она встала, чтобы вернуться к Финну, а я остался с Себастианом, Дэниелем и Сантаной, которые тихонько разговаривали между собой, как будто знали друг друга всю жизнь.   
Это и был один из тех взглядов, которые Рейчел имела в виду? Он имел какой-то особый смысл? И мне действительно нужны были новые доказательства того, что Дэвид не подходит для меня, что моё время с ним истекло, что я действительно вырос, и готов искать счастья в другом месте? Действительно мой путь мог соединился с путём Блейна, чтобы продолжаться параллельно?  
Я отложил тревожные мысли на тот момент, когда окажусь опять один дома, и сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на певце, только что поднявшемся на сцену с гитарой в руках. Он уселся на табурет, опустил микрофон и, привлекая всеобщее внимание, заговорил.  
– Всем добрый вечер! – начал он с улыбкой, получая шумные аплодисменты, хотя нас было от силы двадцать человек, и даже несколько свистков от Сэма и Пака. Эти двое, как ни странно, неплохо ладили, и были, в некотором смысле, даже немного похожи.  
– Итак, я хочу воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы пожелать, как должно, счастливого дня рождения, Курту, – и он кивнул в мою сторону, заставив всех обернуться на меня и вызывая новые аплодисменты. Я не привык находиться в центре внимания и не представлял вообще, как с этим справляться. Я не мог сказать, будто не было приятно, в кои-то веки, иметь такое значение, но... всё равно было странно.  
– Но, прежде чем начать, я хотел бы попросить кое о чём виновника торжества, – проговорил он, обращая на меня всё своё внимание. Несмотря на расстояние, несмотря на то, что на меня были устремлены глаза всех, я почти кожей чувствовал его взгляд… только его, и кровь немедленно прилила к щекам. У него просьба ко мне?   
Я медленно кивнул. Он взволнованно улыбнулся, прежде чем заговорить:  
– Споёшь со мной?


	28. Когда его пальцы касаются струн...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 12 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 21:12 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

– Споёшь со мной?  
Это, без сомнения, было шуткой. Злой шуткой, к тому же. Или кошмаром, из тех жутких, что заставляют желудок сворачиваться и потом преследуют тебя даже, когда ты проснулся, страшным ощущением, что ты не в состоянии дышать. Потому что сейчас я испытывал, было именно это. Я не мог дышать.  
Это было так, будто весь воздух вдруг исчез из моих легких, а я не мог даже найти сил, чтобы вдохнуть новый. Я словно балансировал в пустоте, сжав руки на коленях и глядя в пространство. Блейн не мог всерьёз попросить меня о чём-то подобном. Почему? Почему, чёрт возьми, он сделал это? Он сказал, что хочет поздравить меня с днем рождения, и затем должен был исполнить что-нибудь по своему выбору для всех нас. Зачем же тогда было звать меня к нему на сцену, чтобы спеть?.. Я не понимал.  
Но, прежде всего, кто мог сказать ему? Потому что на самом деле я не думал, чтобы это могло быть его собственной идеей. Кто-то должен был сообщить ему, что когда-то я пел, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догадаться, кто это. Лишь двое в том пабе знали об этом: Мерседес и Рэйчел. Но я сомневался, чтобы первая посмела сделать нечто подобное, зная, насколько эта тема была для меня болезненной. Значит, оставалась только Рэйчел, и что-то подсказывало мне, что в нашей недавней беседе мы не всё ещё прояснили, и ей явно тогда не понравилось, как я сменил тему, когда разговор зашёл о пении и моём голосе. И как я должен был воспринимать этот поворот? Она решила отомстить? Отыграться на мне таким образом за то, что я ещё раз симулировал безразличие к какой-то части собственной жизни и просто закрыл тему? С каких это пор Рэйчел Берри получила право принимать решения за меня? Что она, в сущности, обо мне знала? Что она могла знать о том, каким ужасным было ощущение, которое в тот момент скрутило мои внутренности, даже не позволяя ровно дышать.  
Потому что я не мог петь, больше не мог. Это было твёрдое обещание, которое я дал сам себе, и я собирался его сдержать. Это было своего рода последним рубежом, оборонительной стеной моего хрупкого неправильного мира, той границей, которую я бы никогда не позволил себе преступить. Пение представляло собой всё то из моей прежней жизни, чего больше не существовало, всё то, что я оставил позади и пытался каждый день забыть: моя семья, мой дом, моя школа, мои товарищи по хоровому кружку, NYADA, мой папа...  
_Курт, сынок, как насчёт того, чтобы присесть здесь, рядом с твоим стариком и спеть мне что-нибудь?.._  
Петь снова и делать это перед всеми этими людьми, было бы слишком для меня. Это означало встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что причиняло ещё слишком много боли, а я не хотел страдать. Хватит с меня слёз, я не хотел больше чувствовать себя неправильным, и... и одиноким. Рэйчел не понимала, никогда бы не смогла, ведь, что бы ни случилось, с ней рядом всегда была бы Лиа, её драгоценная дочка, ее обожаемые отцы а теперь ещё и Финн. А я… если я выйду на эту сцену петь, что будет со мной? Что мне останется?

 _Курт, обещай кое-что своему старику... что бы ни случилось, что бы все эти недоумки тебе ни говорили – иди вперед, и гордись тем, кто ты есть и что ты сделал, но, главное, никогда не переставай петь, потому что, если это случится, мне незачем будет больше жить..._  
Я с трудом подавил рыдание, сжимая крепче ткань джинсов. Как я мог забыть? Как мог быть настолько глупым? Мой отец просил меня об этом, заставил пообещать никогда не останавливаться, продолжать петь, несмотря ни на что, и это случилось ещё до того, как он узнал, что вскоре действительно умрёт. А я нарушил наш договор. Я предпочёл держаться за свою боль, думая, что это важнее всего. Но что могло быть важнее слова, данного собственному отцу? Чем можно было оправдать подобное оскорбление его памяти? Но, прежде всего... папа сможет меня когда-нибудь простить?  
_Я разочаровал тебя, папа... еще раз..._  
Как было возможно, чтобы за шесть лет я ни разу об этом не вспомнил? Каким человеком я стал? Каким сыном? Забыть обещание, данное отцу, было всё равно, что неосознанно умертвить его ещё раз.  
_Курт... Курт.. Курт... Курт... Курт.. Курт..._  
– Курт? – чей-то голос сумел пробиться в моё сознание, крича громче моих собственных мыслей. Будто под гипнозом, я поднял беспомощно блуждающий взгляд, остановившийся лишь тогда, когда мои глаза нашли что искали. Только тогда, когда они нашли яркое золото, чуть тронутое беспокойством и чем-то ещё, не слишком ясным, но очень похожим на тревогу. Эти глаза были такими по какой-то причине, и я предположил, что этой причиной являлся я сам. Блейн заслуживал ответа и, возможно, после всех этих лет, его заслуживал и я. Но больше всех – Бёрт Хаммел.  
Не в состоянии, по-прежнему, нормально дышать, я встал со стула, не обращая внимания на изумленные взгляды моих друзей, и медленно двинулся к сцене и к Блейну. Это было, как если бы я плыл внутри пузыря. Ничего не слыша, даже биения собственного сердца. Единственным, что я ощущал, был пристальный взгляд Блейна, который меня сопровождал, обволакивая и поддерживая и, возможно, давал последнюю вескую причину для того, что я делал. Он не отвёл глаза ни на мгновение, как и я. Это было, как если бы меня притягивало магнитом, потому что я отчётливо чувствовал магнетизм, сквозивший между нами, и спрашивал себя, происходило ли так каждый раз, когда мы были вместе. Ведь, если задуматься, возможно, такая связь – глаза в глаза – с Блейном была даже более возбуждающей и захватывающей, чем заниматься любовью. Хотя, единение наших тел по-прежнему оставалось самым прекрасным и невероятным, из того что случилось со мной за всю жизнь.  
И это было забавно. Почти сюрреалистично – я перешёл, даже не заметив этого, от одной мысли к другой. От терзаний по поводу моей проблемы относительно пения к смертельной обиде и злости на Рэйчел, потом к воспоминаниям о моём отце, осознанию, как же я его разочаровал и желанию искупить свою вину перед ним, и наконец... к ощущению острой необходимости оказаться рядом с Блейном и слиться с ним снова. Пусть даже в этот раз речь шла лишь о наших голосах. Я нуждался в нём, мне было необходимо ощущать его рядом, как никогда раньше. Потому что я чувствовал, что он был единственным, способным помочь мне выбраться из моего личного ада, который я создал в течение этих минут апноэ* и ещё я знал, что благодаря ему я сумел бы снова научиться дышать, не испытывая боли.  
Я поднялся, наконец, на сцену, по-прежнему под его бдительным взглядом, и молча подошел к нему. У меня застрял ком в горле, и голова буквально раскалывалась. Я сомневался, что смогу петь…  
_О, Боже, петь с Блейном..._  
Он подвинулся немного на стуле, освобождая мне место.  
– Садись здесь, рядом со мной! – пригласил он ласковым голосом, и для меня это прозвучало, как безоговорочный приказ. Я незамедлительно сделал, как он сказал, и разделил этот маленький табурет с ним. И быть там после шести дней на расстоянии, касаясь его тела, было чрезвычайно… приятно. Невольно, я глубоко вдохнул, впитывая его сладкий аромат, и удивился, насколько всё казалось теперь простым. Почти как если бы я не находился на сцене, на глазах у двадцати человек в трепетном ожидании и не должен был вскоре петь что-то с единственным парнем, который сводил меня с ума. Может, я спал и видел сон?..  
– Готов? – спросил он тогда, крепче сжимая гитару, что почти касалась моей руки. Мы были слишком близко: я чувствовал его лёгкое дыхание, и, пожалуй, мог бы пересчитать все его реснички. Я кивнул, хотя мой разум кричал ровно противоположное. Странно, как мне удавалось поступками противоречить самому себе. Возможно, это зависело от того, что я не был целиком и полностью властен надо всем происходящим. И, вероятно, Блейн это заметил, потому что улыбнулся мне и слегка коснулся ноги своим коленом, пуская по моим венам разряд адреналина, который направился прямо к мозгу, стирая те крохи, что оставались от моего благоразумия.  
– Эмм... давай сделаем так... я начну, а ты, когда будешь готов, вступишь. Песня тебе наверняка известна, – он подстроил гитару, слегка подавшись подбородком вперед и прикрыв глаза. Было удивительно приятно видеть как он играет: ощущение было примерно то же самое, что на благотворительном вечере, когда его руки скользили по клавишам фортепиано. Он был в гармонии с музыкой, что бы ни исполнял. Сделав глубокий вздох, он начал первый куплет песни, о которой я пока не догадывался.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That’s alright  
Welcome to my silly life. 

Тем не менее, мне оказалось достаточно услышать первую строчку в сопровождении начального аккорда гитары, чтобы понять, что это была за песня. И едва осознав это, я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы удивлённо распахнуть глаза. Почему среди всех песен на свете Блейн выбрал именно эту? Самую подходящую, точную и автобиографическую. Ту, что всего несколькими строчками описала всем мою жалкую жизнь. Я невольно улыбнулся, поскольку в тот вечер начинал кое-что осознавать: Блейн, менее чем за месяц, понял меня значительно глубже, чем Дэвид за всё то время, что у него было, чем кто бы то ни было другой. И не было даже необходимости рассказывать ему о себе. Он довольствовался тем, что узнал, и теперь возвращал мне это в песне. Тщательно избегая обращать взор куда-либо ещё, кроме нежных и сильных рук Блейна, которые мягко скользили по струнам гитары, я вздохнул и присоединил свой голос к его, надеясь оказаться на высоте, надеясь не облажаться, но особенно, надеясь не испортить чудесную атмосферу, которую ему только что удалось создать. 

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss « no way it’s all good »  
It didn’t slow me down  
Mistaken ,always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I’m still around… 

Я не мог поверить, что мне удалось… ведь прошло ровно шесть лет, как я этого не делал. И всё казалось слишком странным: это и вправду пел я? Или я был просто зрителем, а высокий голос, слившийся в идеальной гармонии с голосом Блейна, принадлежал кому-то другому? Вначале мне стоило некоторых усилий, чтобы перехватить мелодию после него. Я прозвучал слегка хрипло или, может быть, слишком робко и нерешительно. Блейн, услышав, что я вступил, немедленно замолчал, оставляя мне пространство в куплете, и я, не ощущая поддержки его мягкого голоса, почувствовал себя на мгновение потерянным. Мне захотелось остановиться, расплакаться и умолять его не прекращать, не оставлять меня _в одиночестве_. Он должен был петь со мной, он обещал. И все же... несмотря на то, что его голоса, в течение этих нескольких строк, не было, были его глаза, и его дыхание, и его чудесные руки, которые легко скользили по струнам, составляя мне компанию и даря ту силу, которой мне не хватало и которую я уже и не надеялся найти. Так что, я собрался с духом и продолжил петь мой стих, улавливая оттенок иронии в этой ситуации. Я, Курт Хаммел, бесконечно несовершенное существо, самый неуверенный человек на свете, пел песню, в пабе, перед публикой, в компании Блейна, и единственное, о чём я мог думать в тот момент, было то, что... чёрт, мне этого действительно не хватало. Петь, я имею в виду. Мой отец был прав, мне никогда не следовало останавливаться, и только теперь я это понял. 

Pretty, pretty please  
Don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin’ perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You’re fuckin’ perfect to me. 

В припеве снова зазвучал голос Блейна, смешиваясь с моим, лаская слух своей нежностью и в то же время силой, почти осязаемо обнимая и обволакивая меня. И это было именно то ощущение, которого мне не хватало: удивительное сплетение наших голосов, наших двух миров – таких различных и, тем не менее, столь странно совместимых – осознание себя _совершенным_ для чего-то – для того, чтобы петь, соединяясь с ним, так или иначе – и неясной эйфории от внезапного понимания того, как много эта песня мне давала. Её смысл был так близок к моей жизни, что это почти пугало. Я чувствовал себя именно так: непонятым, несоответствующим, недооценённым. Долгие годы мир заставлял меня чувствовать себя таким, и я не мог ничего с этим поделать, а сейчас я отвечал на всю ту злобу и мерзость пением. Вместе с Блейном. Вместе с Блейном, который только что сказал мне в лицо, пусть, под музыку и вынужденный следовать готовому тексту, как я чертовски идеально подходил для него. И, хотя я прекрасно знал, что всё это было частью песни, несмотря на то, что я старался убедить самого себя не поддаваться определённым мыслям и не обманываться, не попадаться в эту ловушку, хотя я изо всех сил пытался игнорировать дрожь волнения, пробежавшую по всей спине, тем не менее, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы незаметно протянуть руку и коснуться его колена, из чисто мазохистского и иррационального желания. Мне был необходим контакт... и даже такого незначительного было бы достаточно. Мне нужно было чувствовать его рядом со мной, убедиться, что он реальный, а не плод очередной фантазии. Я давно понял, какое богатое у меня воображение и знал, что не перенёс бы, обнаружив, что выдумал и это тоже. Но он был там, рядом со мной, касался моего колена и продолжал смотреть на меня и посылал мне с каждым взглядом заряд адреналина, что, казалось, объединяло нас всё больше. 

You’re so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead 

Даже не договариваясь, мы пропели этот куплет, гармонично чередуя наши голоса. Казалось, будто мы репетировали дни напролёт, когда в действительности делали нечто подобное впервые. Но, с другой стороны, не было новостью, как хорошо и комфортно могло быть мне с ним в абсолютно непривычной ситуации. Такое уже произошло в прошлую пятницу, дважды за один вечер, когда мы оба были обнажены друг перед другом и полны желания. В тот момент я чувствовал тотальное влечение, желание целовать его, ласкать и проникнуть в него, насколько возможно… но не только об этом шла речь сейчас. В этот момент его душа, всё, что, словно бы, витало вокруг нас, в сопровождении этой песни, казалось, становится ещё важнее, принося большее наслаждение. Мне помнится, я где-то читал, что иногда люди в момент глубокой гармонии могут испытывать то, что определяют как "оргазм ощущений", то есть набор эмоции столь сильных, что приводят к физическому удовольствию и удовлетворению. Я никогда не понимал, как возможно что-то вроде этого: оргазм был чем-то самым физическим и плотским, что только существует в мире, и я всерьёз сомневался, что он мог иметь дело с чем-то настолько нематериальным, как эмоции. И всё же... что-то между мной и Блейном происходило в этот самый момент. И если это не было наслаждение в чистом виде, то что, чёрт возьми, это было?

So complicated  
Look how big you’ll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It’s enough  
I’ve done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've see you do the same. 

Я неосознанно улыбнулся, потому что было глупо обдумывать все эти вещи, в то время как моё внимание должно было быть сосредоточено на песне и её словах. Тем не менее, с Блейном всегда было так: мне никогда не удавалось сосредоточиться на какой-то единой мысли, с ним мой разум отправлялся в свободное плавание, или, в самых крайних случаях, мгновенно застывал, отказываясь функционировать. Золотая середина казалась недостижимым горизонтом. Он, со всей естественностью и нежность, на которую был способен, ответил мне улыбкой, чуть сдвинув колено ближе ко мне и слегка касаясь. Новый прямой выстрел в сердце. Если намерением Блейна было убить меня... что ж, мне стоило известить его, что он на верном пути. Я рисковал умереть в только что исполнившиеся двадцать пять лет, и сделал бы это наилучшим способом: путём самовозгорания от прикосновений и фрустрации. И сексуального напряжения. И, кто знает, почему, но когда поблизости был Блейн Андерсон, сексуальное напряжение достигало рекордных отметок.

Pretty, pretty please  
Don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin’ perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You’re fuckin’ perfect to me 

Возможно, в этот момент, когда во второй раз он заявил открыто, и, казалось, не стыдясь этого, что находит меня _чертовски идеальным для него_ , я должен был вспомнить обо всех тех людях, которые смотрели на нас. Потому что, хоть внутренние ощущения и говорили мне противоположное, к сожалению, мы здесь были не одни, и, безусловно, наше представление было не из самых невинных. Кому угодно было ясно, что что-то между нами происходит, потому что я сознавал – нечто столь сильное неизбежно должно было быть прекрасно видно даже невооружённым глазом. Тем не менее, за исключением Рэйчел и Себастиана – и, возможно, Дэниеля, – которые кое-что знали, в глазах других мы с Блейном были просто два друга, живущие на одной лестничной площадке и в этот момент всего–навсего поющие одну из многих песен P!nk. Такова была официальная версия, по крайней мере. Истина же была в том, что Блейн и Курт, возможно, посвящали друг другу песню о любви, беспечно закрыв глаза на риск и, возможно, оба просто слишком вошли во вкус. И, возможно, обоим стоило прекратить касаться друг друга как бы случайно, будто это было нормально. Потому что эта ситуация была какой угодно, но только не нормальной. 

The whole worlds stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try ,  
But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they’re everywhere  
They don’t like my jeans, they don’t get my hair  
Exchange ourselves ,and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Yeaaah...  
Oooooh... 

Голос Блейна, был, безусловно, самым чудесным, удивительным и _чертовски идеальным_ – оставаясь в теме – что я когда-либо слышал, впрочем, в этом я был убеждён уже давным-давно, в противном случае, мне ни за что не пришло бы в голову доверить ему столь важную задачу, как заменить Бон Джови на благотворительном вечере. И всё же, исполняя песню вместе с ним, я заметил множество мелких нюансов его пения, которых раньше не сумел уловить. Он словно бы взвешивал каждое слово, что слетало с его уст, и это было, как если бы он изо всех сил старался донести их до меня, сидящего практически вплотную к нему и ловящего каждый звук, каждую ноту, как жаждущий в пустыне, готового последовать за любым видением, лишь бы достичь своего оазиса наслаждения. И именно он был моим оазисом в тот момент. Он давал мне силы, чтобы петь, мужество, чтобы делать это после стольких лет немоты, надежду, что никого не разочарую и, главное, желание повторить это ещё в будущем. И Блейн Андерсон, который пел сердцем, а не одним лишь голосом, дал мне всё это, без громких речей, без поцелуев и объятий, не срывая с меня одежду и ни к чему меня не принуждая. Он просто слегка подвинулся, освобождая мне немного места рядом с собой на стуле, и не прекращал ни на секунду смотреть на меня. Посвятил мне великолепную песню. _Чертовски идеальную_. И что важнее всего, он оставил мне абсолютную свободу решать, что делать: по-прежнему оставаться в стороне, либо встать и выйти на сцену. И сделал он это без претензий, без спешки и без каких-то ожиданий. Это было так только, когда дело касается пения, или и всё остальное рядом ним оказалось бы таким же правильным, лёгким и естественным. 

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don’t you ever ever feel  
Like you’re less then, fuckin’ perfect +  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you’re nothing you’re fuckin’ perfect, to me... Yeaah ,  
You’re perfect  
You’re perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don’t you ever ever feel  
Like you’re less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you’re nothing you’re fucking perfect to me...

Песня закончилась слишком рано, по моему мнению, и мне показалось, будто волшебный и безопасный пузырь вокруг нас лопнул. Мы прекратили петь в один и тот же миг, и он оставил струны со вздохом, не опуская, однако, взгляд и ничего не говоря. Зал был полностью погружён в тишину, но я не имел ни малейшего желания отрываться от него, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Я хотел оставаться по-прежнему погружённым в золотистые глубины глаз Блейна, что в тот момент приобрели лёгкий зелёный оттенок и побаловать себя ещё немного, потеряться в бесконечности ощущений, потому что действительность, безусловно, была слишком отвратительной по сравнению с тем, что я переживал сейчас.  
Первый шаг, чтобы вывести нас из затянувшейся паузы, сделал Блейн, передвинув гитару за спину и ещё больше приблизившись ко мне, практически аннулируя и без того ничтожную дистанцию. На мгновение я подумал, что он хочет поцеловать меня на глазах у всех и затаил дыхание в панике, но, тем не менее, ощущая странное желание наплевать на приличия, на то, что в глазах всех присутствующих я был несвободен, да и на самого моего парня, схватить за шею Блейна и притянуть ещё ближе ко мне, чтобы поцеловать. Но я застыл, и впервые был счастлив просто получить хоть что-то. К сожалению, его губы не остановились на моих, а коснулись щеки так мягко и неспешно, что я успел испытать лёгкую дрожь, чувствуя рядом его дыхание и успокаивающий аромат. И тут я больше не выдержал: послал к чёрту и гордость, и мнение окружающих , обвил руками его плечи, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи и прижимаясь к нему крепче. Он, будто уловив на лету мои намерения – а, может, даже поняв, что у меня на уме, прежде, чем я сам – сделал то же самое. И так, мы снова оказались связаны слишком, до боли, глубоко, и ещё раз я чувствовал себя при этом исключительно хорошо и комфортно. Как если бы я был дома, в безопасности, вдали от всяких неприятностей, с отчётливым осознанием, что хотел бы остаться здесь до конца моей жизни. И Дэвиду в этой жизни не было места.  
– С днем рождения, Курт! – прошептал он прямо мне в ухо, немного взволнованным голосом. Только тогда, собираясь с силами, чтобы ответить ему, я понял, что начал беззвучно плакать. Я глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся, потому что это были, без сомнения, слёзы радости.  
– Спасибо, Блейн... спасибо… за всё!

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 12 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 21:35 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

– Это ты ему сказала, правда? – спросил я у Рэйчел, сидевшей рядом со мной, не имея сил, даже чтобы взглянуть на неё, всё ещё слишком потрясённый, чтобы делать хоть что-нибудь. Кроме того, чтобы смотреть, как Блейн на сцене поёт "Fireflies" Owl City вместе с Себастианом. Он сумел оправиться почти сразу же после той минутной слабости. Я же до сих пор чувствовал дрожь во всём теле.  
– О чём ты говоришь? – спросила она растерянно.  
– О пении, Рэйчел... о чём ещё я могу говорить, по-твоему? – выдал я, не слишком беспокоясь о тоне. Возможно, я был ещё немного сердит из-за того, что она сделала. Как бы прекрасно всё ни обернулось, Рэйчел, не имела никакого права говорить за меня.  
Она затаила дыхание и, когда заговорила вновь, её голос сошёл практически на шёпот.  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что я сделала нечто подобное? – спросила она, в свою очередь, в шоке. Я возвёл глаза к небу.  
– Ты это сделала?  
– Нет! – воскликнула она почти возмущённо. – Конечно же, нет, Курт! Я бы никогда не предала тебя, и меня угнетает мысль о том, что ты мог всерьёз в это поверить! Я дала тебе слово и держу про себя всё, что ты мне рассказал, и даже под пыткой никто бы из меня этого не выудил! – и она пристально посмотрела на меня. В её глазах я прочитал все мучения и тревогу, которые моё обвинение, должно быть, в ней спровоцировало, но, прежде всего, я нашёл там подтверждение абсолютной искренности её слов.  
_Боже мой, Рэйчел..._  
– Но тогда, как он догадался? Почему он пригласил меня с ним на сцену, если ничего не знал об этом? – спросил я в замешательстве, бросив мимолетный взгляд прямо на него, всё еще занятого песней с Себастианом, который не на шутку разошёлся  
– Не знаю... я сама порядком удивилась, на самом деле, – ответила она, потягивая свой напиток. Если Рэйчел действительно ничего ему не сказала, и насчёт Мерседес у меня не было даже сомнений... как, чёрт возьми, Блейну пришло в голову предложить мне спеть с ним?  
– Может быть... – пыталась она. – Ну... может, он сделал это потому, что почувствовал... почувствовал, что ты скрываешь что-то особенное и хотел вытащить это наружу... и просто рискнул! И, Боже мой, Курт... какое счастье, что он это сделал! Твой голос это... как, чёрт возьми, тебе удавалось скрывать его всё это время? – она игриво толкнула меня плечом, едва не спихнув со стула  
– Я же говорил тебе! Я просто не... не чувствовал необходимости, – сказал я, улыбнувшись.  
– И что же, собственно, заставило тебя изменить своё мнение? – спросила она взволнованно. Я пожал плечами.  
– Я вспомнил, что дал обещание одному очень важному для меня человеку, и я не мог позволить себе продолжать его игнорировать! – признал я со вздохом. У меня было странное ощущение в тот момент, как если бы мой отец стоял в глубине зала и наблюдал за мной, невероятно гордый, возможно, больше, чем когда-либо раньше.  
_Спасибо, папа..._  
– А я-то думала, это заслуга того симпатичного парня, что скачет сейчас по сцене! – пробормотала она с притворным разочарованием. Я усмехнулся.  
– Ты будешь счастлива узнать, что... симпатичный парень повлиял на это, и немало, – признался я тогда, вызывая взрыв энтузиазма с её стороны.  
– Я так и знала! – закричала она, возможно, чуть громче, чем сделала бы это на трезвую голову, но, к счастью, музыка и всеобщее веселье перекрыли её восторженный визг. Я бросил осторожный взгляд на сцену: Блейн был полностью погружён в свою музыку, его голос, казалось, ласкал каждую ноту, а сам он плавно двигался в паузах между куплетами. И несмотря на то, что слушал его отнюдь не в первый раз, я снова оказался совершенно восхищён и очарован, как если бы это было чем-то новым, как если бы голоса Себастиана не существовало вообще, как если бы я ожидал других откровений. На самом деле, то, что я чувствовал в тот момент, было до странности необычным… определённо, приятным, но слишком, шокирующее неожиданным. Могло это быть… гордостью? Было нормальным признаться самому себе, что я горжусь Блейном?  
_Он не твой, и ты не можешь всерьёз полагать, что испытываешь подобные чувства без соответствующих последствий..._  
Блейн, возможно, почувствовав, мой взгляд, поднял глаза и подарил мне одну из самых красивых и искренних улыбок, что я когда-либо видел. И вот, ещё одно из тех неизвестных ощущений, что заставляли сжиматься всё у меня внутри: это был страх, страх на каком-то новом уровне; страх, как ни странно, приятный; страх, который – я чувствовал – впервые в жизни, принесёт мне что-то хорошее.  
Я робко ответил на его улыбку, которая была _чертовски идеальной_... в точности, как и песня.  
– Боже, Рэйчел, чего бы я только не дал, чтобы понять, что, чёрт возьми, со мной происходит! – пробормотал я, бросая на неё отчаянный взгляд. Она мне ласково улыбнулась.  
– Я могла бы сказать тебе, мой дорогой, но это было бы слишком просто, и тебе, безусловно, необходимо понять всё самостоятельно. Только так это станет твоим завоеванием и принесёт истинное удовлетворение! – сказала она, погладив меня по волосам исключительно материнским жестом. Я вздохнул, пригубив мою кока-колу – с алкоголем в этот вечер я покончил!  
– Но кое-что я могу тебе сказать... – добавила она, встав ровно напротив меня, с соломинкой в зубах. – Этот праздник... организовал он, от начала и до конца! Я лишь сказала ему, что сегодня твой день рождения, и попросила, чтобы он занялся приглашениями и нашёл подходящее место, потому что остальное я собиралась сделать сама. Но он мне позвонил и сказал, что всё устроил за одно утро и чтобы я не беспокоилась! – она потянула напиток через свою соломинку, глядя на меня с забавным выражением.  
– В самом деле? – спросил я, вновь заливаясь краской, потому что, чёрт возьми... это был очередной милый жест Блейна, по отношению ко мне, и я ещё не совсем понимал, что побуждало его на это. Но тут Рэйчел и ее хитренькая улыбка подкинули мне идею.  
– Эх! Чего только не делают люди ради любви! – пропела она, а затем подмигнула мне и упорхнула к Финну.  
Она что пьяна? Что это ещё, чёрт возьми, за инсинуации? Блейн организовал всё это только ради... того слова из шести букв, которое начинается на «Л»? Но... это же не имело ни малейшего смысла, и Рэйчел следовало прекратить болтать глупости и алкоголь ей, похоже, категорически противопоказан, но, что ещё важнее, я сам должен был перестать к ней прислушиваться. Мне и без её вмешательства удалось так запутаться –залюбуешься!  
В этот момент на сцену поднялась Бриттани и отняла микрофон у Блейна, который подтягивал струны своей гитары.  
– Итак... народ, попрошу минутку внимания, я должна сказать вам пару вещей! – объявила она, привлекая внимание всех. – Первая касается нашего певца... Блейн, ты же знаешь, я тебя обожаю и ценю твой талант и голос, но... ты, определённо, всех уже достал! – воскликнула она громким голосом, как если бы находилась на политическом митинге и пытались привлечь публику на свою сторону. И ей это удалось, поскольку присутствующие разразились хохотом и свистом. Я тоже усмехнулся. Судя по всему, не одна Рэйчел была навеселе этим вечером.  
– О, спасибо огромное! – весело откликнулся Блейн.  
– Пожалуйста! – ответила она невинно. Бриттани была очень интересным типом: я ещё не понял, что больше отражало её истинную сущность, обычное наивное и покладистое поведение или раскованное, как в этот момент. Но, возможно, Сантана сумела в этом разобраться лучше меня.  
– Второе, что я должна сказать всем вам: я хочу петь! – заявила она, вскинув руку вверх и вызывая новые одобрительные крики. – И я хотела бы сделать это... для моей прекрасной Сантаны! – и девушка указала на неё, прижимая микрофон к груди. Моя подруга, послала ей воздушный поцелуй, и та схватила его на лету. – Хочу сделать это также для того гиганта в глубине зала и его девушки-гномика, – и она указала на Рэйчел и Финна. Последний выпучил глаза и поспешил уточнить:  
– Нет, мы… я и она не... – но Рэйчел его остановила, давая понять, что, пожалуй, не стоило противоречить Бриттани, или, что вообще-то её вовсе не беспокоило, если её принимали за его девушку. И это заставило меня улыбнуться.  
_Ещё один шаг вперёд, Рэйчел Берри..._  
– Я хочу это сделать для тех двух симпатичных парней, которые так чертовски мило смотрятся вместе, – продолжила она, указывая на этот раз на Себастиана и Дэниеля, что посмотрели друг на друга, а затем прыснули со смеху.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул в ответ блондин, в то время как другой прижимал его к себе с очевидной гордостью.  
– Я хочу сделать это для тех двух молодожёнов... вы так безгранично влюблены, что я не могу не испытывать зависти к вам, – и она обернулась, естественно, к Уильяму и Эмме, которые поблагодарили её жестом и обменялись быстрым поцелуем, будто бы подчеркивая сказанное. Мне было чрезвычайно приятно, что и они двое пришли на эту вечеринку.  
– Я хочу сделать это для тех двоих, что любезничают в уголке, полагая, что никто их не видит, – и она усмехнулась, указывая на две фигуры в стороне ото всех, отскочившие друг от друга в тот самый момент, застигнутые врасплох за поцелуями... чёрт Сэм и Мерседес?  
– Сэм!... Какого дьявола? – крикнула Сантана, ошарашенная и забавляющаяся одновременно. Её менеджер пожал плечами, как бы снимая с себя всякую ответственность, в то время как моя подруга, смущённо пряталась за ним.  
_Ты смотри-ка, Мерседес Джонс... а она восприняла весьма серьезно вопрос завоеваний сегодня..._  
– Продолжайте, не стесняйтесь, больше не побеспокоим! – закричал Пак задорно, вызывая другие одобрительные возгласы. Бриттани призвала к порядку, чтобы продолжить.  
– Итак... я хочу сделать это также для всех одиноких, здесь присутствующих, с надеждой, что, выйдя отсюда сегодня вечером, они смогут найти нужное место в мире... – и она кивнула в сторону Тины и Кристин, которые покраснели, но благодарно улыбнулись.  
– И конечно, я хочу сделать это для нашего именинника, нашего Курта, которому исполнилось двадцать семь лет. Поздравляю, Курти, ты выглядишь, по крайней мере, двумя годами младше! – крикнула она, обращаясь ко мне, и заставляя меня рассмеяться. Было абсолютно бесполезно со стороны Блейна пытаться внушить ей, что мне на самом деле было на два года меньше, потому что она уже вернулась к своей речи.  
– И, наконец... я хочу сделать это для хозяина этой хибары халупы... Ноа, ты – главный источник вдохновения для многих молодых людей здесь, и знай, что бы ни случилось сегодня... Блейн взял на себя ответственность за приведение в порядок всего помещения сверху донизу и клятвенно обещал вернуть его тебе в целости и сохранности к завтрашнему дню! – воскликнула она, аж подпрыгивая от энтузиазма, в то время как бедный Блейн хохотал, держась за живот, а Пак безутешно тряс головой. Вероятно, эти шуточки насчёт уборки были какой-то их внутренней фишкой. Они оба работали в заведении и, возможно, за этой шуткой стояла интересная история.  
– А теперь, поднимите ваши попки, потому что я хочу, чтобы все танцевали, все, без исключения! – воскликнула она преувеличенно громко, получив в ответ радостные крики всех вокруг, включая даже Эмму и Уильяма. Она торопливо подключила свой телефон к колонкам стерео, и через пару секунд зазвучала заводная музыка. И я не удержался от смеха, потому что это была Gimme More Бритни Спирс, и Бриттани явно собиралась интерпретировать её ещё более двусмысленным образом, нежели было в оригинале. Она спустилась со сцены, с гордостью сжимая микрофон в руке, и начала петь. Надо признать, она пела совсем неплохо, несмотря на слегка неуверенный из-за алкоголя голос, и ей даже удалось вовлечь публику уже с первых нот. Все, как один, встали и танцевали вокруг неё – кто больше, кто меньше – в том числе Мерседес и Сэм, наконец-то, вернувшиеся в мир живых. И было приятно смотреть, на всех моих друзей, таких веселых и беззаботных.  
Даже если, в конечном счёте, многие из них познакомились только этим вечером, это нисколько не мешало Рэйчел и Дэниелю танцевать вместе, или Тине и Паку влезть на стол, устраивая целое шоу, или Бриттани имитировать лэп-дэнс** вокруг Уильяма. Всё это было очень невинно – ну, насколько может быть невинной песня Бритни Спирс – и очень естественно. Не было ничего предосудительного в движениях Бриттани, ни в пируэтах, что Дэниель вытворял с бедняжкой Рэйчел на глазах хихикающих поблизости Себастиана и Финна, ни даже в неожиданном тандэме Тины и Пака. Они были просто группой людей всех возрастов, весело проводящих приятный вечер, посвященный улыбкам и музыке. И в это было трудно поверить, ведь за стенами заведения ничто не связывало этих людей. В самом деле, что могло быть общего у университетского профессора с официанткой паба, или адвоката с матерью-одиночкой? Казалось бы, абсолютно ничего.  
_А что общего у секретаря модного агентства и музыканта, помимо лестничной площадки?..._  
– Именинник не танцует? – голос, раздавшийся слишком внезапно и слишком близко, испугал меня, и я подскочил на стуле от неожиданности. Обернувшись, я встретил безмятежную улыбку Блейна, который приблизился к самому моему уху, чтобы я смог расслышать его, невзирая на музыку и крики вокруг нас. Я густо покраснел, проклиная себя за слабый самоконтроль и почти отсутствующую силу воли.  
– Эмм... скажем так, для меня это непривычно... это не мой стиль, – ответил я, сморщив нос. Правда была в том, что я попросту не умел. У меня было слишком мало опыта в такого рода танцах: пожалуй, классический танец, или же что-то более умеренное, но дискотека... абсолютно нет. Блейн усмехнулся, бросив взгляд в сторону других.  
– Как знать... – выдохнул он мне прямо в ухо, но я воспринял этот шёпот как крик, почти громче голоса Бриттани, который в этот момент повторял, что желает большего. Я неловко сглотнул: это была двусмысленная ситуация. Эта песня, те люди, которые танцевали перед нами и его проклятое дыхание, что ласкало мою шею и сводило меня с ума. Во второй раз за тот же вечер, мне так захотелось найти силы и смелость, чтобы притянуть его за затылок и завладеть его соблазнительными губами, ведь всё равно остальные были слишком заняты танцами, чтобы обращать на нас внимание. И я действительно собирался это сделать, на этом до нелепости смешном расстоянии, когда он решил за обоих. Он приблизился ещё, и я инстинктивно закрыл глаза, пока не ощутил лёгкое прикосновение его губ к моим – такое деликатное, почти невесомое – а затем его улыбку.  
– Кто знает, после того, как я заставил тебя петь, не удастся ли мне убедить тебя ещё и потанцевать со мной этим вечером! – услышал я, и не знаю, где нашёл мужество, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть в его, чертовски внимательные. Они казались зеркалом, чудесным золотистым зеркалом, которое наблюдало за мной обезоруживающе пристально, словно пытаясь найти секретный ход к моей душе. И я снова испытал необъяснимое чувство, будто я открыт и всецело в его власти, но, в то же время, защищён и в безопасности. Я вздохнул с большой осторожностью, стараясь не превышать дозировку его аромата, а затем, казалось, ведомый таинственной силой, нашёл его руку, схватил и крепко сжал её, поднимаясь, наконец, от стула. Было почти болезненно, отстраниться от него, особенно после того выброса адреналина, что я ощутил, но я бы отдал всё, лишь бы снова увидеть умиротворённое и слегка удивлённое выражение, с каким он смотрел на меня в тот момент.  
– Потанцуешь со мной? – спросил я его, идеально сочетая невинность и рассчитанную дозу лукавства. Он улыбнулся, сжимая в ответ мою руку.  
– С истинным удовольствием! – ответил он, и в тот момент, в том самом месте, среди моих друзей – да, моих друзей! – с рукой Блейна, зажатой в моей, я впервые был готов с гордостью кричать миру, что это день моего рождения!  
____________________________________________________________

Апноэ* – (от греч. apnoia — отсутствие дыхания), временная остановка дыхательных движений.  
LAP DANCE** - эротический танец на стуле. Lap-dance привлекателен в первую очередь тем, что не требует ни специального оборудования, ни большого пространства для исполнения, ни особой физической подготовки исполнительницы.


	29. Мужество всегда вознаграждается...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 12 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:48 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Это, без сомнения, был самый лучший праздник, в котором я когда-либо участвовал. Но, прежде всего, он был самым первым, что организовал я лично, без посторонней помощи. Я чувствовал необходимость позаботиться обо всём самостоятельно, и поэтому попросил Рэйчел не беспокоиться и позволить мне заняться этим в одиночку, несмотря на то, что она уже распределила поручения. Впрочем, это оказалось вовсе нетрудно. Разве что, было немного сложно связаться с Кристин и Сэмом, в связи с их огромной занятостью, или упросить Тину не разболтать ничего до праздника и игнорировать Курта в день его рождения – она, казалось, хуже всех перенесла это вынужденное притворство – но в результате всё вышло не так уж плохо. Все, похоже, повеселились, и Пак не слишком противился тому, чтобы закрыть заведение на один вечер. Конечно, мне пришлось отказаться от недельной зарплаты, чтобы убедить его, но... оно того, безусловно, стоило.   
– Окей, вот тебе ключи... и поаккуратнее, Андерсон... дубликатов у меня нет. Только попробуй потерять их, и можешь не возвращаться, ты будешь немедленно уволен, на этот раз я не шучу! – предупредил Пак, передавая мне связку ключей от паба и испепеляя для убедительности зловещим взглядом. Я громко сглотнул, но схватил их, крепко прижимая к груди, как если бы от этих ключей зависела вся моя жизнь. В сущности, зная Ноа, так и было.  
– О-oкей! – пробормотал я, пытаясь выдавить бодрую улыбку, но он недовольно крякнул и удалился. Он всегда сам закрывал заведение, и его явно раздражала мысль перекладывать эту ответственность в чужие руки. Но совесть не позволяла мне оставить помещение в таком состоянии. Согласно нашему договору, я должен был вернуть ему зал после вечеринки в первоначальном виде.  
– Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы мы остались вам помочь? – огорчённо спросил Дэниель, повязывая шарф на шее.  
– Уверен! – подтвердил я с улыбкой.  
– Дэн, милый, ты ещё не понял? – вмешался Себастиан, озорно подмигивая.  
– Понял что? – растерянно спросил тот.   
– Что это всё тактика нашего маленького Блейна, чтобы получить, наконец, возможность остаться один на один со своим обожаемым соседом и заняться непристойностями прямо на барной стойке! – объяснил он, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы потрепать меня по щеке, как делают с маленькими шаловливыми детьми. Но я не был ребёнком, и тем более шаловливым. И, вот дьявольщина... заниматься непристойными вещами на барной стойке?  
– Себастиан! – одёрнул я его с горящими щеками – особенно той, которую он ущипнул – бросая украдкой взгляд в сторону Курта, к счастью, слишком занятого с Сантаной и Бриттани, чтобы обращать на нас внимание.  
– Посмей сказать, что это не так. Признавайся... ты только что взял этот вариант на заметку! – пробормотал он, посмеиваясь с издёвкой. На заметку? Да, чёрт возьми... теперь по его вине я действительно представлял нас с Куртом на этой проклятой стойке.  
– Святый Боже… Дэниель, будь так любезен, убери его с глаз моих! Сегодня вечером я его не выношу, – пожаловался я, проведя рукой по лицу, пока эти двое вовсю хохотали. Идеальная пара, ничего не скажешь.  
– Не волнуйся, я его уведу, – заверил меня блондин, подмигнув, но, прежде чем уйти, не нашёл ничего лучшего, как напомнить мне ещё раз, почему такой парень как он подходил такому типу как Себастиан. – Ах... чуть не забыл... позволь дать тебе совет... эта стойка, по-моему, не очень удобна... там было бы слишком высоко для тебя! Я бы рекомендовал сцену, там, определенно, намного более эротично, не находишь? – и он оставил меня, с ухмылкой догоняя Себастиана, который принял его с распростертыми объятиями и с воодушевлённым:  
– Вот, за что я так тебя люблю! – после чего, посмеиваясь, как два идиота, они ушли. А я чуть не взвыл. Не хватало только грязных шуточек этой развесёлой парочки для полной картины. Я и так чувствовал раздражение и фибрилляцию без их комментариев. Теперь, по вине Дэниеля, в моём сознании мелькали другие, не слишком невинные образы, на этот раз включающие сцену и стойку микрофона, используемую в качестве шеста для стриптиза.  
 _Да чтоб им обоим неладно было..._  
– Эй, Андерсон! – кто-то за спиной промямлил моё имя, так что я обернулся, натыкаясь на очень пьяную версию Рэйчел, за которой неотступно следовал крайне смущённый Финн.  
– Рэйчел, Боже мой... сколько ж ты выпила? – спросила я её, пока она цеплялась за меня, ежесекундно теряя равновесие и тихонько хохоча.  
– Совсем чуть-чуть... пару бокалов... максимум шесть, – и она опять засмеялась, пользуясь близостью, чтобы обнять меня. Улыбнувшись, я бросил взгляд на Финна, который слегка покраснел, но ответил на улыбку.  
– Ступай домой и отдохни. Завтра ты проснёшься со зверской головной болью, – сказал я, обнимая её в свою очередь, в то время как она расслабилась и повисла на мне со вздохом.  
– А ты веди себя хорошо, Андерсон. Горе тебе, если посмеешь обидеть моего маленького Курта... я в состоянии вцепиться в твои роскошные локоны и подвесить за яйца на самый высокий уличный фонарь в городе, несмотря на головную боль! – пригрозила она мне ужасающе трезвым тоном, а затем, уже удаляясь, ткнула в меня пальцем: – Ясно? – я снова сглотнул впустую. Почему, чёрт возьми, люди этим вечером продолжали смущать меня или всячески угрожать? У меня что, было написано что-то на лбу? Или на моей груди красовался бейдж, на котором значилось «Сексуальный маньяк»?  
 _Ну, на самом деле, ты малость маньяк... достаточно взглянуть на содержимое твоей головы с рейтингом «от восемнадцати и старше» в этот момент..._  
– Яснее не бывает, – подтвердил я с натянутой улыбкой, и она снова прыснула со смеху, после чего я передал её в надежные руки Финна и пожелал спокойной ночи, обоим. Затем, по порядку, я попрощался: с Уильямом и Эммой – последняя даже помогла мне с приготовлением пищи – Тиной и Кристин – «Ах, так ты же тот, кто пел на благотворительной вечеринке… о, господи, без смокинга я тебя и не признала!» – Сэмом и Мерседес – которые, судя по всему никак не могли отлипнуть друг от друга – и, наконец, Сантаной и Бриттани.  
Со вздохом закрыв дверь за двумя девушками, я обернулся, чтобы оглядеть теперь опустевшее заведение. Или, точнее, почти опустевшее.  
Курт стоял рядом с одним из столом, убирая всё, что осталось нетронутым.  
– Подожди... я тебе помогу! – предложил я, подходя. Он улыбнулся:   
– В последний раз, когда ты сказал, что хочешь помочь вымыть посуду... мне пришлось делать это в одиночку на следующий день! – напомнил он мне с шутливым упрёком. Я покраснел, потому что именно эта мысль вертелась в моей голове – вместе с другими, столь же далёкими от невинности – и это производило странный эффект – знать, что и он думал о том же.  
– На этот раз я вынужден всё привести в порядок, иначе гнев Пака падёт на меня, – пробормотал я, извлекая чёрный мешок для мусора, и начал заполнять его различными стаканами, разбросанными на столах. Он усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он ограничился тем, что запустил в мою сторону пару пластиковых стаканчиков, которые попали прямо в мешок. Последовавшие за этим минуты мы провели в полном молчании, каждый погружённый в собственные мысли и занятый уборкой своей части столов, но напряжение, витавшее вокруг нас, было столь громоздким, что я, кажется, мог разглядеть его контуры над нашими головами. И в этот раз, чтобы разрядить обстановку, было не достаточно избавиться от одежды, как бы идея меня ни привлекала.  
Суть проблемы, к сожалению, всё ещё имела прямое отношение к Дэвиду и тому факту, что, в конечном счете, несмотря ни на что, они по-прежнему были вместе. После того, как я осознал собственную влюблённость в Курта, было трудно – и даже болезненно – знать, что придётся делить его с другим снова, знать, что он на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться, знать, насколько мне хорошо рядом с ним, но напоминать себе каждый раз, что у меня нет никаких прав, никакого выбора. Я мог только молчать, глядя как он продолжает свою жизнь рядом с этим жутковатым монстром и стыдиться того, что, без всякого зазрения совести, начинаю всерьёз надеяться на их ссору или, что, наконец, их история, так или иначе, закончится. Мне должно было быть стыдно за это. Курт мой друг, и я не должен был желать ему ничего дурного. Но, с другой стороны, я был абсолютно убеждён, что оставаться с Дэвидом ему не на благо, а значит, желать расставания с ним, не казалось таким уж неправильным с моей стороны. Даже Рэйчел, казалось, разделяла моё мнение.   
_У Курта есть абсурдная способность вредить самому себе, упорствуя в убеждениях, которые, на самом деле, не имеют ни малейшего права на существование. И, поступая таким образом, он упускает свой шанс быть счастливым!.. Хочу, чтобы ты понял, что бы ни случилось у него с тобой, это будет, без сомнения, лучше, чем то, что уже случилось или может случиться у него в будущем с Дэвидом и, самое главное... я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что это того стоит…_  
Со вздохом я подошёл к сцене, чтобы освободить её от пивных бутылок и пустых тарелок, и внезапно я вспомнил песню, которую мы пели вместе с Куртом чуть раньше. Perfect. Это был странный, сюрреалистический, опыт, почти за гранью реального. Я предложил ему это неожиданно для самого себя, просто чтобы развлечься немного вместе, чтобы разделить с ним этот интимный момент, веселясь с друзьями в спокойной обстановке. И потом, потому что хотел найти способ посвятить ему эту песню так, чтобы это не стало явным признанием в любви, за которым последовали бы, без сомнения, смущение и издёвки – отныне и навечно. Настраивая гитару, я поднял взгляд, встречаясь с его глазами, и тогда, в тот момент, я принял решение: я хотел, чтобы Курт был на сцене рядом со мной. В первое мгновение, когда я ему это предложил, сразу почувствовал себя идиотом, потому что... чёрт, нельзя приглашать людей выступать на сцене, вот так, запросто, особенно если они не привыкли к такому. Я занимался этим каждый вечер, а он? Выдержал бы он подобное волнение? Однако, потом, после секундного замешательства, он и вправду встал и подошёл ко мне, а затем, сел рядом и, наконец, начал петь, следуя за мной, не отводя глаз в течение всей песни, касаясь меня время от времени с постоянным милым румянцем на щеках. И он был красив, красив до такой степени, что у меня почти перехватывало дыхание. А его голос... Боже... я мог ожидать чего угодно, но не того, что он может так петь. Он казался ангелом, маленьким легкокрылым и недостижимым ангелом, чудом оказавшимся рядом со мной. Его голос был невероятно нежным и мягким, он легко ложился на каждую ноту, лаская и обволакивая, даря трудно объяснимые словами эмоции. Мне казалось, что я завис в вакууме на те три без малого минуты, напрочь забыв, что в мире существует кислород, ощущая глубокую связь с Куртом, и с твердым намерением не расставаться с этим стулом и гитарой. Потому что, едва музыка стихнет, нам придётся вернуться к реальности – к гостям, празднику, неуместным шуткам, Дэвиду, которого там не было, но чьё присутствие угрожающе витало между столами – и мне эта реальность не нравилась. Определенно.  
 _Я должен набраться храбрости... в противном случае, из этой ситуации живым я не выйду..._  
Кстати!  
– Боже, ну, что ж я за дурак... чуть не забыл! – воскликнул я, бросая мой чёрный мешок в углу и бросаясь к стойке, чтобы взять рюкзак. Я порылся в его недрах, пока не нашёл пакет, после чего подошёл к Курту, который наблюдал за мной с любопытством, и вручил ему.  
– Что это? – спросил он с лёгкой улыбкой. Я ответил ему тем же.  
– Что значит, «что это»? Сегодня ведь день твоего рождения, правильно? А это твой подарок... от меня! – ответил я, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, в то время как он, приятно удивлённый, вертел перед собой упаковку.  
– Но, Блейн... тебе не стоило! – пробормотал он смущённо. – Я... ты уже организовал всё это для меня... этого было более чем достаточно, – я покачал головой, даже не спрашивая, откуда он узнал, что этот праздник организовал я. Я уже успел понять, что у Рэйчел был длинный язык. А длинный язык плюс щедрая доза алкоголя любого делали разговорчивее.   
– Давай же, смелее, открой! – подбодрил я его с улыбкой, потому что, как ни странно, но из нас двоих я казался более нетерпеливым. Не то, чтобы Курт не был заинтересован... но так уж я был устроен – вечный ребёнок – а он был просто ещё слишком смущён, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться. Всё же он растроганно улыбнулся, а затем, наконец, открыл пакет.  
– Их два, – констатировал он удивлённо, и вынул оба. Там были две довольно маленькие упаковки, которые умещались у него в одной руке.  
– Начни с маленького, который дешевле! – указал я на нужный пакет, и он, отложив в сторону другой, прижал его к себе, весело взглянув на меня своими удивительно сияющими глазами.  
– Ты и ценник оставил? – спросил он, посмеиваясь. Я покачал головой.  
– В этом нет нужды. Думаю, ты знаешь в точности, сколько это стоит! – предупредил я его, и он, со всё большим любопытством, осторожно развернул пакет, стараясь не порезаться, пока перед его голубыми глазами не появился блок цветных стикеров, аж на триста двадцать листков.  
– Боже мой! – выдохнул он легчайшим шёпотом, широко распахнув глаза и рефлекторно прикрывая рот рукой. Он был таким чертовски милым в этот момент... невинным и чистым, как никогда, и его реакция была полна искренним удивлением. На его лице читалась радость? Он был... счастлив?  
– Я подумал, что они у тебя закончились, поскольку уже некоторое время я не имею удовольствия получать твои сообщения с пожеланиями доброго утра! – заметил я, и он, подняв на меня взгляд, улыбнулся так, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Интересно, было в нём хоть что-то, что не производило на меня такого эффекта?  
– Да, так и есть, на самом деле... – сказал он, слегка краснея. Возможно, он подумал о том, как их закончил. Я-то догадывался: ещё свежо было воспоминание о моей разноцветной двери. И это было делом рук некоего K.  
– Вот, теперь у тебя не будет больше оправданий... – заметил я, указывая на цветной блок, что он всё ещё вертел в руках. Он усмехнулся.  
– Я собирался купить их на днях, честно… но так и не нашёл времени! – пробормотал он удрученно, словно извиняясь передо мной за этот свой недосмотр.  
– Мне не трудно было позаботиться об этом... знаешь, ходят слухи, что я работаю в супермаркете... – пробормотал я, и многозначительно подмигнул, вновь вызывая его смех. И, Боже... звук его смеха достигал нот, ещё неизвестных человечеству, безусловно, принадлежащих иному миру, обитаемому исключительно ангелами и удивительными созданиями… вроде Курта Хаммела.  
– Спасибо, Блейн, это... здорово! – воскликнул он, наклоняясь немного, видимо, чтобы обнять меня, но... это ещё было не всё, по крайней мере, пока нет.  
– Подожди! Это не совсем подарок. То есть, подарок, конечно, но... – проклятие, как же трудно было связно говорить в его присутствии. Я сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, пока он, не сказав ни слова, положил блок стикеров на стол и схватил другой небольшой пакет.  
– Можно? – спросил он, указывая на него со странным блеском в глазах, и замер в трепетном ожидании. Не хватало только моего разрешения.  
– Нужно! – подбодрил я его, и сам сгорая от нетерпения. Я много думал, выбирая подарок, который идеально подходил бы ему, который отражал бы его природу, который позволил бы ему ощутить мою... привязанность, заставил бы понять что-то, что я ещё не в состоянии был выразить словами. И мне казалось, что, в конце концов, я его нашёл. Это было непросто: я чувствовал, что выбрал нечто рискованное, но без риска я мог сразу попрощаться с зыбкой надеждой завоевать его сердце. Я должен был поставить на кон всё и не собирался сдаваться, пока он сам не скажет мне в лицо, чтобы я отступил.  
Я задержал дыхание, пока последний обрывок глянцевой бумаги не был сорван, и приготовился к его реакции: что он сделает? Посмеётся надо мной? Расплачется? Ему понравится? Или решит, что настало время положить конец всей этой ситуации, вернув мне подарок и уйдя прочь?

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 13 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:03 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Паника – жуткая тварь. А в моем случае, к тому же, это состояние возникало в самые неподходящие моменты. Когда я был подростком, например, она имела привычку появляться внезапно за несколько секунд до того, как войти в ворота школы. Ноги начинали дрожать, слюноотделение сводилось к нулю, а сердце начинало биться так сильно, что причиняло боль. И затем, неизбежно, несколько минут спустя, меня швыряли на шкафчики, или, в самых крайних случаях, в мусорные ящики. Поэтому, беспокойство, что я испытывал, воспринималось мной уже своего рода прогнозом чего-то не слишком хорошего.  
Но сейчас, в то время, когда я аккуратно открывал второй пакет, из тех, что мне дал Блейн, чем оно было обусловлено? Я боялся, что внезапно из-за барной стойки выскочит дюжий футболист и поколотит меня? Это абсурдно... я был в безопасности там внутри. Я был в Нью-Йорке, с Блейном и технически весь этот страх, и это беспокойство не являлись больше частью моей жизни. Всё это могло быть оправданным для шестнадцатилетнего мальчика, бывшего жертвой издевательств. Но парень двадцати пяти лет, мужчина... должен быть, по меньшей мере, хоть чуточку посмелее.  
 _Наберись храбрости, Курт... Посмотри.. это же Блейн! И то, что ты сжимаешь в руках – его подарок тебе..._  
Со вздохом я сумел сорвать последний лоскут бумаги, и мне пришлось быть крайне осторожным, чтобы не порезаться, потому что руки у меня дрожали, и если уже набор цветных стикеров так меня взволновал, я не представлял, к чему бы привёл этот второй подарок. Поскольку было ясно как день, что именно он был наиболее важным. И я, держал его в руках, в дрожащих руках. Я уронил последние обрывки бумаги и на несколько мгновений мир будто бы застыл вокруг меня. Мне казалось, будто я сторонний наблюдатель, наблюдающий всё это на экране телевизора, и перед моими глазами разворачивалась замечательная сцена, но она не была частью моей жизни. Со мной, Куртом Хаммелом, вечным неудачником, педиком из Лаймы, печальным принцем... такие вещи не случались. Я заслуживал капучино без кофеина в большой чашке, поспешно выпитое в машине, заслуживал быть оставленным в одиночестве и неудовлетворённым после секса, заслуживал обвинений и злобных взглядов... но уж точно, не... _этого_. И проклятье... то, что я держал в руках, и вправду было кожаной коробочкой, изысканно украшенной, на которой надпись крупными буквами гласила – как если бы в этом была необходимость – что она доставлена непосредственно из ювелирного магазина. Ювелирного магазина, имя которого Тиффани.  
 _Нет... этого не может быть..._  
– Блейн... – не знаю, откуда у меня взялись силы, чтобы произнести его имя, потому что я был не в состоянии даже поднять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Я, как зачарованный, разглядывал коробочку в своих руках, и спрашивал себя, чего ожидали футболисты, чтобы выйти из их укрытия и избить меня. Потому что это не было реальностью, не моей, по крайней мере, и если эта коробочка действительно в моих руках... я, без сомнений должен был быть героем какого-то сна. Не было никаких других объяснений.

– Эмм, ладно, с первого взгляда может показаться, что внутри кольцо с бриллиантом или какая ещё чертовщина в этом роде. И, возможно, ты в ужасе, потому что боишься, что я сейчас брошусь перед тобой на колени и попрошу выйти за меня замуж... и я знаю, что это не классический подарок, который ожидаешь получить от друга, учитывая, что Финн вручил тебе... шерстяную шапку и перчатки… Но… я подумал, что… ну, в общем, он подходит для тебя, что, в некотором смысле, отражает то, кем ты являешься и то, что, сам того не зная мне демонстрируешь и… проблема в том, что я не знал что именно тебе подарить, ведь, посмотрим правде в глаза, откровенно говоря… что можно подарить другу, который на самом деле не совсем ваш друг? В любом случае, я рисковал показаться банальным, а я этого не хотел... Святый боже… мне стоит заткнуться, да? Но... это сильнее меня... когда я нервничаю, начинаю болтать без умолку, кажется, я уже когда-то говорил тебе об этом... а сейчас я очень сильно нервничаю, и...  
– Блейн, – мне снова пришлось прервать его монолог, потому что, честно говоря, я вовсе не слушал. Я попытался сглотнуть, проклиная отсутствие слюны и сердце, что бесконтрольно трепыхалось в груди. Он затих со странным жалобным стоном, и я ощутил на себе его взгляд, отчаянно пытавшийся понять, найти ответы на свои вопросы. Но как я мог дать ему эти ответы сейчас, если всё ещё не был полностью уверен, что нахожусь в реальном мире? Если по-прежнему происходящее казалось мне каким-то нелепым сном? Как я мог?  
В конце концов, я собрался с духом и, по прошествии неопределенного времени, сумел поднять глаза и встретить его взгляд. И там я увидел именно то, что и предполагал: муку, тревожное ожидание и почти испуг. Да, он определённо был напуган, это было видно... но чего он боялся? Меня?  
– Почему? – спросил я его еле слышно. Он в первый момент не понял и нахмурился в замешательстве, так что мне пришлось уточнить: – Почему ты это сделал?  
– Я... я же тебе сказал... сегодня твой день рождения, и это... – но я прервал его снова, на этот раз с большим напором.  
– Да, но почему... _это_? – и я показал ему коробочку, по-прежнему закрытую, а мой голос при этом немного дрожал, и я не мог с этим ничего поделать. Он слегка распахнул глаза, вероятно, поражённый моим тоном, который, если хорошенько подумать, вышел больше похожим на плач. Он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем заговорить:  
– Потому что _это_ был идеальный подарок для тебя. Мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты понял некоторые вещи, и для этого я должен показать тебе их, потому что не думаю, что способен выразить свои мысли словами. Так что, прошу тебя, Курт... – он перешёл на шёпот, и это было как удар ножом в грудь, потому что он... умолял меня и делал это настолько проникновенно и искренне, и я такого даже и представить себе не мог. Это было совершенно обезоруживающе.  
– Блейн... – попытался я снова, с наворачивающимися на глаза слезами. Нет, я не мог плакать. Довольно.  
– Открой! – практически приказал он мне. Я сделал глубокий вдох, одновременно снова перевёл взгляд на коробку, что начинала жечь мне подушечки пальцев, и с нечеловеческой, почти угнетающей, медлительностью поднял крышку. То, что я нашёл внутри, ещё раз заставило меня ощутить невесомость, и если бы я в действительности сидел на диване и смотрел эту сцену на экране моего телевизора, вероятно, я бы задержал дыхание и даже поставил на паузу, чтобы вдоволь насладиться моментом. Тем не менее, переживать это самолично, держать в своих руках эту коробку и видеть её содержимое... было чем-то невероятным, и даже мой телевизор с высочайшим разрешением не смог бы отдать этому должное. Значит, я мог считать себя счастливчиком, потому что мне довелось видеть всё это вживую, проникнуться моментом, испытывая настоящие чувства и, к тому же, сознавая, что именно мне было предназначено чудо, находящееся внутри кожаной коробочки. Там, разумеется, лежало не кольцо с бриллиантом, как он и сказал – чего, если уж честно, я всерьёз опасался – это был красивый браслет из чёрного каучука с тонкой серебряной пластинкой с одной стороны. Украшение было очень изысканным – но, с другой стороны, чего ещё можно было ожидать от Тиффани? – и, казалось, сияло собственным блеском в этой коробке. Затаив дыхание – возможно, то же самое сделал и Блейн – я схватил браслет, слегка поглаживая каучук и удивляясь, каким гладким и мягким он был. Серебряная пластинка была чуть грубой, и на ощупь я почувствовал, что на её матовой поверхности было выгравировано что-то.  
– Прочти! – его голос был столь тих и гармоничен, что на мгновение показался командой, поступившей изнутри меня, из самого моего сердца и, возможно, я не так уж и ошибался. В любом случае, я послушался, положил коробку на стол рядом с блоком стикеров и сосредоточился на гравировке. Я приблизил её к лицу и прочитал сверху выведенные курсивом буквы, тонкие и элегантные, которые гармонично завершали великолепный браслет. Надпись, что я прочёл, нанесла последний удар по моему и без того уже неустойчивому эмоциональному равновесию, потому что внезапно я ощутил в горле ком, который медленно таял, и первые слезы, скатившиеся вниз по щекам, затуманили взгляд. Но надпись – одно простое, прекрасное, глубокое и ясное слово – было ещё передо мной, крича, будто просило быть выгравированным ещё, на этот раз, в моём сознании.  
– Courage, – сказал я вслух, дрогнувшим голосом. Слёзы всё не унимались, и мне пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы избавиться от них немного. Он рядом со мной, казалось, снова задышал после долгого перерыва.  
– Courage, – повторил он едва слышно, и это вновь показалось голосом моего сердца, на сей раз прозвучавший более взволнованно. Он что, тоже плакал? Чтобы проверить это, мне пришлось поднять глаза, в новом абсурдном усилии, и я нисколько не удивился, найдя их на самом деле увлажнившимися, полными чем-то очень похожим на тревогу. Блейн томился в ожидании моей реакции, и, конечно, мои слёзы не способствовали облегчению ситуации для него. Так что, я просто набрался храбрости, как и советовал мне сам браслет, и заговорил:  
– Боже... он... прекрасен... – пробормотал я, стараясь не сорваться на всхлипывания. И у него вырвался вздох чистого облегчения.  
Он даже попытался растянуть губы в слабой улыбке, которая, однако, исчезла мгновенно: судя по всему, это напряжённое ожидание слишком вымотало его. Я снова опустил глаза на браслет, потому что смотреть на него и одновременно говорить, становилось всё сложнее.  
– Блейн, ты... не должен был... это слишком... – сказал я, стараясь остановить бесконтрольно подрагивающие губы. Да что, чёрт возьми, со мной такое происходит? Это было, как будто я медленно рассыпался на кусочки у него на глазах, в ожидании важного момента, той самой последней капли, которая заставит рухнуть всё. Я находился в неустойчивом равновесии*, но перспектива падения не казалась такой страшной, как я всегда думал. Он сморщил нос, чуть смущенный.  
– Это не слишком, Курт... это в точности... то есть... это чертовски идеально для тебя! – и он улыбнулся, на этот раз на мгновение дольше, но было отчётливо видно, чего ему это стоило. Возможно, он даже сдерживал слёзы, я не был уверен. Единственное, в чём я был уверен на сто процентов, это тот удивительный эффект, что эти слова произвели на меня, и, насколько глубоко они сумели добраться, оставляя свой след. Опять это слово... _идеально_. А я мог быть каким угодно, но не идеальным, и он должен был это знать. И я набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать ему об этом, рискуя таким образом разрушить всё, убить его добрые намерения, но он меня опередил:  
– Я не хочу делать тебе, Бог весть каких, заявлений, или говорить что-то пугающее или поспешное... больше того, я и сам не знаю, что сказать сейчас, на самом деле. Я надеялся – глупо, наверное – что слова появятся как по волшебству, что кто-то подскажет их мне в нужный момент, но... мне, похоже, не хватает духу и... логики. Так что... попробуй, если сможешь, интерпретировать то, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать, и, пожалуйста... не убегай, – сказал он мне – всё вполголоса, всё, неотрывно глядя в глаза, всё с той же чудесной и необъяснимой искренностью. Обезоруживающей искренностью.  
Я сумел лишь кивнуть, предоставив ему слово, а моим слезам свободу падения. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем начать:  
– Позавчера, в поисках подходящего для тебя подарка, я задался вопросом, что могу сделать, чтобы заставить тебя почувствовать себя счастливым... хотя бы на время. И ответ, каким бы банальным он ни казался, пришёл почти сразу же. Я... я должен был отважиться быть искренним с тобой, я должен был попытаться, возможно, первым, поставить тебя перед лицом реальности, и попробовать показать, что в тебе такого особенного, что так глубоко меня поразило. Я должен был попытаться заставить тебя увидеть Курта, что в этот момент стоит передо мной, продемонстрировать тебе, что испытываешь, глядя на тебя извне, моими глазами, и сделать так, чтобы ты смог, наконец, осознать, что это неправда, будто ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя ценили или слушали, или понимали, или... любили только потому, что ты в это веришь, или, точнее... кто-то убедил тебя в том, что ты этого не заслуживаешь. Ты достоин всего того, о чём всегда мечтал, ни больше, ни меньше, и... заслуживаешь найти необходимое мужество, чтобы суметь прожить это полностью, без страха, без стыда, без ограничений, и не боясь, что кто-то может разрушить всё, – он остановился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, или, может, чтобы позволить мне осмыслить все эти вещи. Но я сомневался, что пары секунд мне будет достаточно.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я ценю твоё мужество. Ценю твою силу духа и твоё упорство, которые привели тебя сюда, и благодаря которым тебе удаётся устоять в жизни, несмотря ни на что. Я ценю тебя и твой образ жизни, твой характер, иногда даже несколько таинственный, но всегда удивляющий, я ценю то, что ты делаешь, и то, что говоришь, я ценю то, как ты строишь свои отношения с другими – как общаешься с Рэйчел или Сантаной, как ты не поддаёшься на провокации Себастиана – я ценю то, что ты поднялся вместе со мной на сцену, отложив в сторону смущение, и я ценю... что ты сейчас здесь, со мной, и ещё не сбежал, хоть я опять начал заговариваться, как старое поломанное радио, – усмехнулся он, и к нему присоединился другой лёгкий смех, который лишь после, я смог идентифицировать, как свой собственный.   
– Ты... совершенен, таким, какой ты есть, и если я должен снова спеть сейчас ту песню, чтобы заставить тебя это понять, то клянусь, я это сделаю! – пробормотал он и указал на сцену, будто и вправду собирался забраться туда, чтобы спеть ещё, так что я решил остановить его, схватив за руку и вынуждая остаться на месте, ровно напротив меня.  
– Нет... я не думаю, что это необходимо. Я... я отлично понял, что... что ты хотел сказать мне… – и я сам себе удивился, потому что смог заговорить, несмотря на слёзы, и мне даже удалось ему улыбнуться. Он вздохнул, уже спокойнее.  
– Хорошо... – пробормотал он, запустив одну руку в кудри, заметно измождённый своей речью. Но самым забавным в этот момент был, несомненно… я и моя реакция на эту его своеобразную исповедь. Потому что я чувствовал себя комфортно, довольным и со странным теплом в груди, которое грело и словно бы ласкало меня. Возможно, я ещё не успел толком понять и усвоить его слова, в противном случае, нельзя было объяснить, почему я был так... спокоен. Возможно, настоящая реакция наступит вскоре, а то, что я переживал сейчас, являлось классическим затишьем перед бурей. Или, может... может быть, что-то внутри меня уже взорвалось, та последняя капля, падения которой я так боялся, уже упала, но эффектом стала вовсе не та буря неконтролируемых эмоций, как я думал, а как раз наоборот. Это было, как если бы странное умиротворение заполнило меня изнутри и медленно распространилось повсюду, занимая всё свободное пространство и стараясь любым способом вытеснить все негативные мысли, тоску, горечь пролитых слёз и даже то мучительное чувство неполноценности, что время от времени появлялось во мне с тех пор, как я обнаружил собственную гомосексуальность.  
И это было странно, очень странно. Может быть, столь искренние речи дважды за одну неделю, от двух людей, которых я очень любил, производили такой эффект. Или, может быть, просто Блейн имел силу и способности, необходимые, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя так. И для этого ему хватило одного блока разноцветных стикеров, каучукового браслета и абсолютной обезоруживающей искренности. Потому что, возможно, он был прав...   
Никогда никто до него не обращался ко мне подобным образом и не говорил мне такие глубокие вещи, как он, потому что никогда и никто прежде не был заинтересован в этом. Кроме Рэйчел, только мой отец всерьёз беспокоился обо мне, так что было странно видеть, как много людей сейчас могли делать то же самое или могли… ценить меня. Это правда, я обладал абсурдной способностью вечно впадать в уныние, я не был в состоянии поверить, что когда-нибудь, рано или поздно, что-то может измениться и сам убеждал себя до тошноты, что я неправильный, несоответствующий, несовершенный, и не заслуживаю... ничего лучше той мерзости, что у меня уже была. Возможно, иногда я представлял это всё слишком трагично, и, наверное, мне стоило перестать рассматривать себя таким образом, начать испытывать больше уважения к собственной жизни и видеть больше надежды по поводу моего будущего. Но, я никогда не имел веских причин для этого, у меня никогда не возникало даже желания найти силы, чтобы бороться, чтобы попытаться найти что-то хорошее в том, что уже имел, чтобы прекратить смиренно довольствоваться, чтобы не бояться просить, и сметь надеяться, и мечтать о чём-то другом, и, возможно, даже лучшем. Потому что я имел все права быть счастливым, те же права, что и Рэйчел, или Мерседес, или Сантана, или Себастиан или... Блейн. Нужно только набраться храбрости и подходить ко всему со спокойствием… и чуть больше надежды при этом, конечно, не помешает. Потому что, возможно, небольшую надежду мне уже предложил он, заявляя с убеждением, что ценит меня, и мой странный способ бытия, давая мне понять, что я не так уж безнадёжен, и что даже такой как я, в почтенном возрасте двадцати пяти лет, мог надеяться измениться исключительно из соображений личного благополучия. Ради собственного счастья.   
Я утёр оставшиеся слёзы рукавом рубашки и, глубоко вздохнув, улыбнулся ему.  
– Поможешь надеть его? – спросил я, медленно возвращая себе способность говорить, и он, слегка удивлённый, потратил несколько мгновений, чтобы приблизиться и помочь мне.  
– К-конечно… – я протянул ему браслет и запястье – левое, то, что ближе к сердцу – и застыл в ожидании, в то время как он, немало смущённый и с очаровательно раскрасневшимися щеками, пытался открыть его, не уронив. Мне пришлось с силой закусить губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, но это было бесполезно... что бы он ни делал, Блейн Андерсон оставался самым милым, очаровательным, красивым, нежным и романтичным существом во всей вселенной. И я, благодаря невиданной и невообразимой удаче, мог лицезреть его прямо там, передо мной, и его руки, едва заметно дрожащие, касались моего запястья с крайней деликатностью, помогая надеть мой замечательный подарок. _Мою храбрость._  
Когда украшение оказалось на своём законном месте, я взглянул на него, касаясь кончиками пальцев, и снова удивляясь, как он был красив и как невероятно хорошо смотрелся на моей бледной коже. Блейн, очевидно, подумал и об этом. Браслет совершенно ничего не весил, не мешал на руке, и с этого момента стал бы моим верным спутником жизни.  
Испытывая непреодолимое желание податься к Блейну, чтобы обнять и поцеловать его, я оторвался от браслета и встретился с ним глазами. Они были всё ещё слегка влажными, но в них ясно читалось облегчение с лёгким оттенком радости.   
И эти золотистые глаза, были прекраснее, чем когда-либо. Он, казалось, уловил мои мысли и, в самом деле, мы медленно двинулись навстречу друг другу, без спешки, только лишь с желанием соединить снова наши губы и создать опять ту удивительную связь, что успели научиться ценить. И в то время как расстояние сокращалось, во мне росло желание _его_ , возможности быть с ним снова во всех смыслах, но конкретно сейчас, особенно – в физическом. И мне просто не удавалось устыдиться того факта, что Блейн настолько привлекает меня с этой точки зрения, хотя, возможно, если бы не было даже минимального – ничего себе, минимальное! – эмоционального вовлечения, я бы не желал его так сильно. И кто знает, может, этим вечером, в дополнение к песне, танцу, блоку стикеров и браслету, я мог получить и ещё что-то от него.  
 _Я определенно превращаюсь в маньяка... Если бы кто-нибудь подслушал мои мысли..._  
Но как раз в тот момент, когда наши дыхания начали смешиваться и тень его губ набежала на мои, что-то произошло, что-то потревожило наше уединение, наш момент близости, бесцеремонно заставляя подскочить обоих. И это был его телефон, что зазвонил, прерывая нас. Мы оба вздохнули – хотя звук, что издал он, пожалуй, больше походил на низкое рычание – но он даже и не подумал отстраниться от меня. Он прислонился лбом к моему и в таком положении принялся искать телефон, который по-прежнему настойчиво трезвонил, кажется, в кармане брюк.  
– Клянусь, если это Себастьян... на этот раз я всерьёз убью его! – пробормотал он, заставляя меня хихикать, и поднёс телефон к уху, отвечая.  
– Слушаю? – последовала долгая минута молчания, и на таком расстоянии я мог даже услышать отзвуки весёлого голоса на том конце линии. И это был определенно мужской голос… что, неужто и правда Себастиан? Он был в курсе, что только что подписал собственный смертный приговор? На этот раз, Блейн по-настоящему взревел, отрываясь от меня и начиная крыть собеседника на чём свет стоит.  
– Ну, конечно же, ты идиот!.. Я сказал тебе, что день рождения в четверг, а ты… что делаешь?.. Звонишь после полуночи? Ты понимаешь, что теперь чертовски опоздал?! – крикнул он взбешённо, заставляя меня порядочно встревожиться. С кем, чёрт возьми, он говорил? И почему так кричал? Он говорил о дне рождения... о моём?  
– Ну, конечно, призови на помощь твои абсурдные оправдания... знаешь, куда ты можешь засунуть свой часовой пояс, недоумок? – выпалил он, медленно окрашиваясь в лиловый. Я распахнул глаза, всё в большем беспокойстве. Да что, чёрт возьми...  
– Блейн... – попытался успокоить я его, подняв руку и сжимая его плечо, и это, казалось, сработало, потому что он остановил новый поток проклятий посреди фразы, а потом посмотрел будто с сожалением мне в глаза и вздохнул.  
– На твоё счастье, он всё ещё здесь, со мной... подожди, передаю ему трубку! – воскликнул он, протягивая мне телефон. Я посмотрел на него растерянно. – Это Купер! – уточнил он, раздражённо фыркнув. Купер?  
– T-твой... брат? – спросил я изумлённо, и, к счастью, моё секундное замешательство, казалось, немало его развеселило, потому что ему удалось даже рассмеяться.  
– Да уж, конечно, не щенок. Он бы не стал ждать полуночи, чтобы позвонить тебе! – пробормотал он, и я с улыбкой принял телефон, чтобы ответить.  
– Слушаю?  
– Привет, Курт! Как дела? Ты меня помнишь? Я шикарный брат шустрика, твоего чуднОго соседа! – и даже на расстоянии, Купер Андерсон, красавчик, что несколько недель назад успел вывести меня из себя и позабавить, вызвал мою улыбку.   
_Шикарный брат шустрика..._  
– Привет, Купер... ну, конечно, я тебя помню... как мне было забыть? – ответил я, и его весёлый смех раздался в трубке, а бедный Блейн отошёл, недовольно сморщившись, возвращаясь к уборке мусора. Мне даже показалось, будто я вижу дым, валивший у него из ушей.  
– Я так и думал... слушай, шустрик позавчера мне сказал, что сегодня, то есть... вчера был твой день рождения, и, ну... хоть я на на другом побережье Штатов, я хотел поздравить тебя лично! – объявил он, до странности радостно. Купер позвонил, чтобы поздравить меня, и, несмотря на то, что он сделал это с опозданием... чёрт возьми, мне было чрезвычайно приятно.  
– Спасибо, правда... я рад, что ты нашёл свободную минуту, несмотря на занятость, чтобы позвонить. Благодарю тебя, серьёзно… – ответил я, чуть смущённо, пока Блейн продолжал делать абсурдные гримасы и бормотать что-то неразборчивое.  
– Извини за опоздание... я никак не могу разобраться, сколько часов разницы между Лос-Анджелесом и Нью-Йорком... я был убеждён, что вы отстаёте от меня по времени, а оказывается наоборот, – пробормотал он и, казалось, ему и правда жаль. Я усмехнулся, подойдя к Блейну, который продолжал пыхтеть, как паровоз.  
– Не переживай... важно внимание! – уверил я его и с трудом сдержал взрыв смеха при виде смешного выражения Блейна на этих словах. Может, не стоило показывать, что, звонок его брата действительно доставил мне удовольствие, ведь даже он, кто, в конечном счете, и не знал меня толком, побеспокоился, чтобы поздравить меня, в то время как мой никчёмный парень, видимо, вообще не знал о существовании дня моего рождения.   
– Хорошо... теперь я должен идти... у меня важный ужин с дублёром Тома Круза... похоже, для меня есть роль в его следующем фильме... надеюсь, всё получится, – объявил он театрально с глубоким вздохом, и мне не составило труда ясно представить сцену, что заставило меня вновь рассмеяться. Боже, у меня уже сводило скулы.  
– Желаю удачи, Купер... – воскликнул я искренне. Блейн, в сущности, должен был гордиться своим братом... он вступал в контакт с громкими именами киноиндустрии, пусть не часто и странным образом, но всё же.  
– Передавай привет шустрику... и ведите себя хорошо, вы двое. Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы стать дядей! – сказал он, заставляя меня залиться краской, и я возблагодарил небеса за то, что он говорил только со мной, иначе, этого его брат не спустил бы ему.  
– До скорого, Купер... и ещё раз спасибо! –закончил я разговор с улыбкой на губах. Блейн вздохнул, волоча тяжёлый чёрный мешок – сколько мусора нам удалось оставить после себя за один несчастный вечер? – и после очередной гримасы, он решился, наконец, поднять глаза на меня. Последовала долгая пауза молчания, в течение которой каждый пытался разглядеть, кто знает, что в глазах другого, пока оба не прыснули со смеху как два идиота.

– Твой брат, он... – начал я с трудом сквозь смех, но он завершил за меня.  
– ... как всегда вовремя, знаю! – пробормотал он, качая головой. Я отдал телефон, который он убрал обратно в карман, и мы вновь принялись за приведение зала в божеский вид. Естественно, интимный момент, что возник незадолго до этого, безвозвратно исчез, и мы оба были явно более чем недовольны этим фактом. Но, без сомнения, было бы слишком неловко попросить его вернуться ко мне и продолжить с того места, где мы остановились. Я по-прежнему испытывал острую необходимость в его поцелуях, но и стыд был мне присущ, и это мешало мне предпринять что-либо сейчас. И потом... если судьба, захотела, чтобы Купер вмешался, прерывая нас, очевидно, этому поцелую было не суждено случиться, в любом случае. Кто знает, может быть, нам следовало успокоился или, что ещё более вероятно, я должен был прекратить раз и навсегда вести двойную игру, связывая и его, и Дэвида, решиться и сделать, наконец, трудный шаг на пути к… к моему личному счастью.  
– Блейн? – внезапно окликнул я его, держа в руке обёрточную бумагу, поднятую с пола. Он удивлённо повернулся ко мне.  
– Да?  
– Спасибо... я... уже второй раз в этот же вечер ты сумел сделать мне такой большой подарок, и ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так... хорошо! – пробормотал я с робкой улыбкой. Он ответил тем же.  
– Под первым подарком ты подразумеваешь стикеры, да? – спросил он весело, и я решительно покачал головой.  
– Песня... это твой первый подарок. Потом, этот великолепный браслет... я... они оба навсегда останутся в моём сердце! – воскликнул я с убеждением. Он закусил губу и нервно провел рукой по кудрям, явно смущённый, но, в конце концов, согласилась принять мою благодарность, и улыбнулся, ничего не возразив. И возможно, так было лучше для обоих.   
Вновь призвав на помощь моё мужество, я решительно шагнул вперёд, подойдя к нему вплотную в пару шагов, обхватил его лицо обеими руками и коснулся, наконец, своими губами его. Они дрогнули от неожиданности, но это продлилось только одно мгновение, затем приспособились к моим, без проблем. И это было освобождением, словно глоток чистого воздуха после длительного удушья, утешение после жестокого поражения. Его чудесные губы на моих, и его горячее знакомое дыхание, и его ласковый язык, и его руки, сжимающиеся вокруг моего тела, и отчётливое осознание того, что моё мужество, с этого момента будет служить для конкретной цели: поговорить с Дэвидом и окончательно закрыть нашу историю, потому что времени для него у меня больше не было, как не было больше ни терпения, ни силы воли. Единственное, чего у меня, казалось, было предостаточно, так это мужество, и я собирался использовать его, чтобы получить, наконец, то, что желаю. Ничего больше.  
– Спасибо, Блейн… – _за всё..._  
– Тебе спасибо...  
 _Мужество всегда вознаграждается..._

 

____________________________________________  
неустойчивое равновесие* – имеется в виду конкретно понятие из физики (раздел механики), когда объёкт находится на вершине, так шар, находящийся в верхней точке сферического выступа, - пример неустойчивого равновесия.


	30. Сведение счетов...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 13 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 22:48 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

– А потом, знаешь, что сказал Моррис, когда он опрокинул весь стенд на землю? – воодушевлённо спросил Дэвид у меня за спиной, пока я пытался открыть входную дверь с большим трудом, учитывая, что одна рука у меня была занята коробкой с пиццей, а другая весьма объемными и тяжёлыми каталогами. И, конечно, Дэвид даже и не подумал о том, чтобы помочь.  
– Нет, Дэвид... я не знаю... – пробормотал я устало, стараясь сдержать досадливый вздох.  
 _И, если уж честно, мне абсолютно плевать..._  
– Ты уволен! – объявил он с раздражающим энтузиазмом, как если бы это было шуткой века, и замолк, очевидно, в ожидании моего смеха. Я вздохнул, сумев, наконец, открыть дверь и войти, а он проследовал за мной внутрь с некоторой задержкой, вероятно, поражённый тем, что я не катался по коврику от хохота вместе с ним. Я прошёл в кухню, где освободился от коробки пиццы и каталогов, и принялся растирать ноющие запястья.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, я застал его в глубокой задумчивости, но не задержался даже на секунду, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Меня это не интересовало, и я не собирался ничего предпринимать, чтобы что-либо выяснить. Я избавился от сумки и куртки, повесив их на вешалку у входа, а затем закатал рукава и снял часы. Это были ставшие механическими движения, которые я повторял каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, с Дэвидом или без. Сегодня он в одностороннем порядке решил остаться на ужин у меня – естественно, с расчетом на обычный вечерний перепих – даже не потрудившись спросить, что по этому поводу думал я, по привычке предполагая безоговорочное согласие. Когда он сообщил мне о своих планах, я просто не нашел в себе сил, чтобы сказать ему «нет». Я ограничился тем, что возвёл глаза к небу и негромко фыркнул. Мне не терпелось вернуться домой, переодеться в домашнее, съесть кусок пиццы, а затем забраться в постель. Другое в программе не было предусмотрено. И, уж конечно, Дэвид был вне программы.  
– Ты странный! – пробормотал он в какой-то момент, когда я направился в спальню, чтобы раздеться. Я воспользовался тем, что был к нему спиной, чтобы позволить себе раздражённо зажмуриться.  
– Я устал! – поправил я его тотчас сухо. Он моментально догнал меня.  
– Я тоже устал, Курт... но, это не причина иметь такое лицо! – и он указал на меня. На этот раз я не смог удержаться от приглушённого стона.  
– Это моё лицо, Дэвид, нравится тебе или нет, я не знаю, что с этим поделать! – прорычал я, скидывая сапоги и отпихивая их небрежно в угол. Я, должно быть, находился на грани нервного срыва, раз так обращался со своей одеждой. Я смутно сознавал, что, разговаривая с ним подобным образом, почти неизбежно вызвал бы его гнев. Но, честно говоря, мне было плевать. Если для того, чтобы избавиться от него, мне следовало его разозлить... что ж, я был готов!  
– Хорошо, ты устал, прекрасно! – ожидаемо взбешённо выпалил он в ответ. – Тогда объясни мне, почему каждый раз, когда мы видимся, ты обращаешься со мной с таким пренебрежением?! – он подошёл вплотную, будто бросая мне вызов. Я с досадой сжал челюсть и в два счёта избавился от рубашки.  
– Вечно одни и те же разговоры! – выдавил я сквозь зубы. – Ты повторяешься! – я быстро натянул чистую футболку и, даже не вспоминая про джинсы, вышел из комнаты и размашистым шагом вернулся в кухню. Я был голоден и не хотел дискутировать. Конец разговора.  
– А ты несправедлив, Курт... – ответил он тоном, который на мгновение застал меня врасплох. Я развернулся на пороге кухни, и наткнулся на его лицо со странным расстроенным и удручённым выражением. – Я... я не думаю, что заслуживаю такое! – и он опустил голову. Мне почти стало его жалко. Вот именно... почти.  
– Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь! – я снова повернулся к нему спиной и поспешил достать тарелку и стакан.  
– Я говорю об этом! – воскликнул он с жаром, и я почувствовал его хватку на запястье, за которое он рывком повернул меня к себе. От неожиданности стакан выскользнул из моих рук и, упав в раковину, разбился вдребезги.  
– Чёрт, Дэйв... ты делаешь мне больно! – вскрикнул я жалобно, пытаясь освободиться от его захвата. Но безрезультатно. Тогда я взглянул на него с вызовом, без удивления обнаружив его до предела нервным и раскрасневшимся. Но никогда прежде он не позволял себе давать волю рукам. И это, в некотором смысле, немного меня пугало. Я не знал, что он сделает, не знал, как далеко сможет зайти. Мы застыли, сверля друг друга взглядами, испытывая волю другого, как двое дуэлянтов в поединке, слишком важном, чтобы спустить всё на тормозах. Он не хотел отступать, и я, уж точно не собирался сдаваться. Не в этот раз.  
– Скажи мне, Курт... будь мужиком и скажи мне это! – прошипел он тогда, в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица.  
– Сказать тебе что? – я уже не скрывал раздражения, пытаясь вырвать руку. Было больно, чертовски больно.  
– Перестань притворяться! – воскликнул он и в приступе ярости схватил тарелку, которую я положил на стол и швырнул о стену. Разлетевшись на сотню осколков, она даже выбила немного штукатурки. А меня начало всерьёз колотить. На несколько секунд у меня спёрло дыхание, и я призвал на помощь всё здравомыслие, остававшееся ещё в моём распоряжении, чтобы попытаться его успокоить.  
– Дэвид! – окликнул я его полушёпотом. Его дыхание участилось, ноздри раздувались, а зрачки поглотили радужку. Он казался безумцем, полностью потерявшим контроль. Я попробовал установить физический контакт, надеясь, что это поможет. Дрожащей рукой я попытался коснуться его щеки, но он смахнул её, ударив наотмашь.  
– Хватит... хватит... я так больше не могу! – пробормотал он, качая головой и, тяжело дыша.  
– О чём ты говоришь, Дэйв? – спросил я снова, чуть не плача. Я так устал, был напуган и страшно голоден. К чему, чёрт возьми, мог привести нас этот идиотский спор? И когда он закончится?  
– Скажи мне! – повторил он, возвышаясь надо мной как скала. Я вздохнул в отчаянии.  
– Что?! – пришёл мой черёд повысить голос. Я был готов разрыдаться. Почему он не мог оставить меня в покое?  
– Что ты меня больше не любишь! – закричал он, в свою очередь, судорожно сжимая мне запястье и перекрывая приток крови. В тот же момент моё сердце пропустило пару ударов, и я растерянно начал хватать ртом воздух. Так, значит, настал тот самый момент? Наконец, пришло время подведения счетов? Я должен был сказать ему всё, раскрыть перед ним все карты? Хватило бы мне на это сил? Сумел бы я найти необходимое... мужество? Потому что легко было сказать, что я хочу прекратить мои отношения с ним... но воплотить это в жизнь -- было совершенно другое дело. Нужно было найти подходящие слова, чтобы сказать ему всё, и надеяться, что, нам удастся выйти из этой ситуации без потерь. Но если он уже был на взводе, ещё до того, как я открыл рот, к чему мы придём под конец? Стоило ли мне говорить с ним в этот момент? Не лучше ли было, подождать, чтобы он успокоился, и уже затем сказать ему всё?  
Я сглотнул впустую пару раз, но слюноотделение было на нуле, и, кроме того, моя задержка с ответом явилась для него сама по себе достаточным подтверждением. Он резко отпустил моё запястье, наконец, и отошёл, яростно жестикулируя.  
– Так я и знал! Чёрт, я знал! – зарычал он, взметнув руки вверх. Я сразу взялся растирать болезненно пульсирующее запястье, неосознанно отступая на несколько шагов. Только в тот момент я осознал, что нахожусь в узкой комнате с единственным выходом -- слишком далёким от того места, где был я -- в компании Дэвида. Парня, который начинал меня пугать, и которого, возможно, в действительности я никогда не знал. Мне стало страшно… очень.  
– Дэвид... – начал было я, но он быстро вскинул голову, и кровь заледенела у меня в жилах.  
– Заткнись. Не желаю слышать ни звука. Твоё молчание было слишком красноречивым! – выпалил он ядовито, ткнув в меня пальцем. Я отступил ещё на полшага.  
– Что за идиот! Каким же идиотом я был! Всё это время я верил, что ты действительно что-то ко мне испытываешь… привязанность, уважение... ты же всего лишь использовал меня! – он гневно бросал в меня обвинения, хаотично мечась вперёд и назад, то подходя близко, то удаляясь. Я собирался ответить, но он меня снова перебил.  
– Тебе было одиноко, да, Курт? У тебя больше никого не осталось, и поэтому ты приполз ко мне на коленях, чтобы выпросить немного жалости и любви? – спросил он едким тоном, подойдя ближе. Я распахнул глаза в недоумении. Проклятье... как ему это удалось? Как он сумел понять это? Он всегда знал, или начал осознавать только в этот момент, может, просто строя догадки? И если он действительно уже всё знал... почему только теперь решил вытащить это наружу, почему никогда прежде не упрекнул меня этим, даже не намекнул? Ведь это было правдой... он попал в яблочко. Всё, что я рассказал Рэйчел неделей раньше, он смог сформулировать одной-единственной сухой фразой. И эта фраза, полная презрения и гнева, причиняла боль, как колотая рана в сердце.   
– А я-то, дурак, вляпался по самые уши! – казалось, теперь он говорил лишь сам с собой, я был не больше чем бутафорией.  
– Ах, нет, даже ещё хуже... тебе был нужен кто-то, с кем трахаться... с кем выпускать пар, потому что, посмотрим правде в глаза, Курт... ты разочарован... с твоей ничтожной жизнью провинциала, попавшего наконец в Большое Яблоко, но не способного отделаться от запаха овец, приставшего к одежде. Посмотри на себя... ты жалок! – и он указал на меня с отвращением. Я поднёс руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить всхлип. Я начал плакать... но когда?  
– Я оказался идеальной добычей для тебя, правда, всегда к твоим услугам, по первому зову? Молодец, ты отлично справился! – выплюнул он со всем презрением, на которое был способен. Это было так жестоко, что я даже не нашёл в себе силы возразить или попытаться объясниться, или надеяться на возможность оправдаться. Не то, чтобы у меня были достойные оправдания, но, по крайней мере, я мог бы заметить ему, что не я один здесь был виноват, что, да, я ошибался, но и он во многом был неправ. Он тоже во многих случаях пользовался мной, моей добросердечностью, моими страданиями, моей... нуждой в ком-то. И если действительно настал момент прочитать mea culpa* и очистить совесть... что ж, значит, время и ему взять на себя собственную часть ответственности и признать, что и он ошибался, обращаясь со мной всегда так плохо, и ни разу не попытавшись понять, в чём моя реальная проблема. Я был его марионеткой, всегда готовый удовлетворить его потребности. Я тоже, по сути, был для него, идеальной добычей.  
– Почему ты это со мной делаешь? – спросил я, жалобно всхлипнув. Страх и голод остались далекими воспоминаниями. Меня начинало мутить. Эти его слова делали больно, но не только. Тон, которым они были произнесены, злоба, которую он в них вкладывал, ранили куда сильнее. В самом деле, хватило столь малого, чтобы заставить меня почувствовать себя таким грязным и неправильным? Куда делась моя драгоценная броня, которой я привык защищаться в его присутствии? Куда исчезло моё мужество, о котором так много было сказано в день моего рождения, или сила, которая, как я думал, лишь прячется где-то, но благодаря которой я способен выстоять в любой ситуации? Всё это было уничтожено, под тяжестью его слов?  
– Я, Курт? Это я делаю тебе больно, да? – спросил он меня с укором. – А что ты думаешь о всём том зле, которое мне принесла твоя ложь?  
 _Иди ты к чёрту, Дэвид... к чёрту, к чёрту, к чёрту…_  
В порыве _мужества_ , я сдвинулся с места, и, как ни странно, он меня не остановил. Я ожидал – и всерьёз опасался – что он удержал бы меня силой, как сделал незадолго до этого, не позволяя отдалиться. К счастью, это было не так, по крайней мере, я так думал. Оказавшись в гостиной, я воспользовался расстоянием, чтобы вытереть слёзы. Он их не заслуживал, но, главное, их не заслуживал я.  
– Как ты смог притворяться до такой степени? Как ты мог играть со мной и моими чувствами, даже когда мы занимались любовью? Как ты мог, Курт? – спросил он жалостливым тоном, и это стало, без сомнения, классической каплей, переполнившей чашу. Мою чашу.  
– Ты ошибаешься, Дэвид! Мы с тобой никогда не занимались любовью, никогда... даже в первый раз! – закричал я тогда, прекратив бороться со слезами. Было бессмысленно их сдерживать, всё равно от этого было только больнее. По нечитаемому выражению его лица я мгновенно понял, что должен продолжать, потому что сказанного ему явно не хватало, чтобы понять.  
– Ты никогда не занимался любовью со мной, ты никогда не занимался любовью с _Куртом_. Ты ограничивался сексом с моим телом... ты просто пользовался этим, – и я указал на себя небрежным жестом, – чтобы удовлетворить собственные потребности... и так было всегда! Каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, я ясно чувствую, что до меня тебе нет никакого дела, никакого... ты получаешь то, что тебе нужно, а затем оставляешь меня в в пустой кровати, в одиночестве и не заботясь о том, получил ли я удовольствие, или хотя бы удовлетворение? – всё это я прокричал в слезах, что свободно бежали по щекам. Я весь горел, устал, и ко мне вернулся голод, и кроме того, страх сменила ярость. Он перешёл границы моего терпения. Курт спокойный, разумный, напуганный и полный чувства вины, вероятно, остался на кухне. Теперь во мне бушевал лишь иррациональный инстинкт, который повелевал вытащить наружу всё то, что я так долго подавлял и скрывал.  
– Но… о чём ты говоришь? – пробормотал он, явно застигнутый врасплох.  
– Когда ты в последний раз спросил, как у меня дела? Или обнял меня из чистого удовольствия сделать это, без намерения сорвать с меня после этого одежду? Или просто прикоснулся ко мне ласково, или пригласил поужинать вместе, или пойти в кино? – перечислял я, жестикулируя и шагая вперёд и назад по гостиной. Он застыл неподвижно, опустив руки, и неотрывно следовал за мной взглядом, словно наблюдая теннисный матч.  
– И ты, случайно, вспомнил, что вчера был мой день рождения? Ты побеспокоился купить мне подарок или хоть просто поздравить меня? – спросил я, оглашая длинный список того, чем он меня обделял. Он должен был понять, не я один был виноват. Возможно, я использовал наихудший способ, потому что нападение никогда не рекомендуется – особенно, если границы терпения моего оппонента были настолько зыбки – но я устал безответно принимать удары. Настал мой черёд атаковать. Потому что это, безусловно, был момент Курта.  
Он открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, заметно шокированный. Я мотнул головой, горько усмехнувшись.  
– Как я и думал! – пробормотал я, обхватывая себя руками.  
– То, что... то, что ты говоришь... это не имеет смысла... нет! – возразил он тогда, неуверенным и дрожащим голосом. От Дэвида агрессивного и опасного, казалось, не осталось и следа.  
– Ошибаешься, это имеет смысл... только ты не желаешь признавать его, потому что сделать это означало бы, признать мою правоту, а этого ты не можешь себе позволить, не так ли? – спросил я пренебрежительно, поморщившись. Он был способен даже заявить, что забытый им мой день рождения вовсе и не существовал. Я перестал нервно выхаживать взад вперёд по комнате и вздохнул.  
– Это правда, Дэвид... я не люблю тебя, и, наверное, никогда не любил. Ты прав, я не должен был притворяться, но я не хотел тебя разочаровывать... я наивно надеялся, что рано или поздно что-то изменилось бы... что я бы начал испытывать нечто большее к тебе... но прошло четыре года, и... ничего так и не произошло! – Я беспомощно пожал плечами. Он сглотнул и слегка вздрогнул. Неужели, он собирался расплакаться?  
– Но если есть что-то, в чём ты не можешь меня обвинять, так это в том, что я тебя использовал... что воспользовался тобой и твоими чувствами. Я очень привязан к тебе, Дэвид... я всегда любил тебя в этом смысле и, видит Бог, и теперь продолжаю, несмотря на ужасные вещи, которые ты швырнул мне в лицо несколько минут назад. И именно из-за этой привязанности я позволял обращаться со мной таким образом, отодвигал себя на второй план, исполняя каждое твоё чёртово желание. Я выслушивал тебя, даже когда твои рассуждения трудно было понять, я о тебе заботился, даже когда ты продолжал меня игнорировать, я потакал, даже когда тебе нужно было всего лишь моё тело. И поэтому, Дэвид, я не чувствую себя эгоистом! – сказал я обессилено усталым угасающим голосом. Слишком долго эти слова оставались взаперти, и теперь, в любом случае, это было вопросом нескольких дней, и они вырвались бы на волю. Эта дискуссия, зародившаяся вот так, случайно, была, без сомнения, лишь предлогом. Я пообещал себе сделать это, но ни за что бы не подумал, что придётся заняться этим так скоро. Но, может быть, если подумать... это вовсе не произошло слишком скоро. Просто настал момент.  
Дэвид склонил голову, запуская руки в карманы джинсов. Казалось, мы только что преодолели шторм. Оставалось собрать осколки и подсчитать ущерб.  
Но в ту самую секунду, когда я с усталым вздохом официально объявил конец любой вражды и уже собирался выставить его из моего дома и из моей жизни, он снова заговорил:  
– Кто это? – спросил он хриплым голосом. Я удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
– Кто это... кто? – спросил я, в свою очередь, озадаченно. Он поднял глаза и гневно уставился на меня.  
– Ублюдок, с которым ты мне изменяешь! – ответил он сквозь зубы. Мне показалось, будто я теряю сознание: я отчётливо ощутил, как мои колени предательски ослабли, а сердце рухнуло. Оставалось надеяться, что он не заметил мой короткий момент замешательства, в противном случае, это был бы конец.  
– О чём ты говоришь? Я тебе ни с кем не изменяю! – заявил я, стараясь быть убедительным. Жаль только, что как раз в тот момент, как я пытался изо всех сил не думать об этом, все воспоминания о нас с Блейном вместе всплыли в моём сознании: мы вдвоем, наша первая встреча, ужин, приготовленный им, наш уговор, заключённый за столиком бара в присутствии Сантаны, непонимание, спровоцированное его братом, долгая беседа в качалке на его террасе, лифт, мой день рождения, та идеальная песня в исполнении наших голосов, переплетающихся вместе, браслет, который советовал мне набраться мужества, и который я с гордостью носил на запястье, разноцветные стикеры, что мы приклеивали друг другу на дверь, когда слишком торопились, чтобы постучать, его улыбка, тёплая и сияющая, его идеальное обнажённое тело рядом с моим – над и под моим – его любопытные сильные руки, его губы, мягкие и зовущие, его горячая кожа, его пряный обволакивающий аромат, его прекрасные глубокие и проницательные золотистые глаза...  
– Не лги, Курт… по крайней мере об этом! – взмолился он, подняв руки. Я с силой сжал кулак, впиваясь в ладонь ногтями. Нет, я не мог. Я должен был оставить Блейна вне этой истории, оградить его от той мерзости, которую Дэвид, несомненно, попытался бы вывалить на него. Пусть причинит зло мне, я согласен, но на этом всё должно закончиться. Блейна он и пальцем не тронет.  
– Повторяю, Дэйв: я никогда тебе не изменял! Это нездоровые идеи, которые ты сам вбил себе в голову! – попытался я тогда, чувствуя себя ужасно беззащитным и беспомощным. Достаточно было одного неверного шага, неправильного выражения, и всё полетело бы к чёрту. Повторялась в точности та же ситуация, что сложилась, когда он явился без предупреждения ко мне домой, тем утром, когда Блейн ещё спал у меня в постели. И тогда я тоже надеялся всем сердцем, чтобы он вышел целым и невредимым, чтобы он спасся, чтобы гнев Дэвида не обрушился на него. Я был его целью. Блейн был мне слишком дорог, чтобы попасть в чёрный список Дэйва.  
 _Блейн, Блейн, Блейн..._  
– Я не идиот, Курт! Я заметил, что в последнее время ты гораздо более весёлый и непринужденный… и в эти четыре года со мной такого никогда не было! – сказал мне с досадой, поморщившись. Веселый и непринужденный? Было абсурдом сводить то, что я чувствовал, когда был с Блейном к двум жалким словам. Это было неописуемо, и точка. Прекрасно, но неописуемо. На этот раз я ничего не сказал, лишь покачал головой и вернулся в кухню. Я был утомлён и голоден. Я хотел положить конец этой дискуссии, так или иначе. Я почти дошёл до двери кухни, когда он снова остановил меня, хватая за руку и заставляя развернуться к нему. И снова делая мне больно.  
– Дэвид, оставь меня! – велел я ему сразу же.  
– Не раньше, чем ты скажешь мне имя этого мудака, с которым спишь! Бьюсь об заклад, ты приводил его даже сюда, в твою квартиру, и вы трахались в твоей постели или, может, прямо на этом диване, или я ошибаюсь? – он излучал чистую ненависть. Ненависть, гнев, обиду, презрение, отчаяние. И всё это ослепляло его и делало опасным.  
– Дэвид, прекрати! – приказал я вновь, стараясь звучать строго. Жаль только, что с ним это всё превращалось в пустой звук, и что мои руки, ноги и даже голос дрожали, выйдя из-под контроля.  
– Нет, не прекращу! – крикнул он в ответ, повысив голос и стискивая с силой оба запястья. Я оказался в ловушке, в буквальном смысле. Один, с психом, слетевшим с катушек, заключенный в собственных стенах. В одном шаге от квартиры Блейна.  
 _Блейн, Блейн, Блейн..._  
– Я тебя уничтожу, Курт Хаммел... Я могу лишить тебя того, чем ты больше всего дорожишь, начиная с твоей драгоценной работы! – прошипел он в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица, вызывая у меня мурашки по коже – не имевшие ничего общего с теми, что вызывал Блейн, когда ласкал меня.  
Я беспомощно дёрнулся в его руках, но он продолжил:  
– Я отниму у тебя твою работу, учитывая, что, по сути, это благодаря мне ты её получил... потому что, будем искренними... ты нисколько этого не заслуживал! – о чём он говорил? Благодаря ему?.. Что он говорил?  
– Я не... не понимаю... – пробормотал я в замешательстве.  
– А я объясню тебе, Хаммел! Когда мы познакомились, ты был обычным стажёром, без малейшей надежды задержаться в агентстве и без будущего. Спустя месяц Ченг вышвырнул бы тебя навсегда, как и всех остальных. Это я уговорил его взять тебя на постоянную работу, а иначе, сейчас ты бы метался в поисках хоть какого-то заработка по Нью-Йорку… или, скорее, вернулся бы в свою занюханную Лайму! – прошипел он ядовитым тоном. Откуда в нём взялась вся эта злоба? Согласен, он никогда не был особо покладистым и добротой не отличался, но всё же... я никогда не видел, чтобы он так реагировал. И потом, история с моей работой... неужели это правда? Мог ли он блефовать столь бесстыдно? Он на самом деле замолвил за меня слово перед Ченгом, и я получил место не потому, что был хорошим работником и, следовательно, заслужил его, а потому, что Дэвид... попросил об этом как о личном одолжении?  
Я осознал, что не дышу, только в тот момент, когда в дверь позвонили. Два коротких звонка, а затем ничего. Абсолютное безмолвие воцарилось в комнате. Я удивлённо посмотрел на дверь и тут же ощутил, как руки Дэвида вокруг моих запястий сжались сильнее. Кто бы там ни был в этот час, он выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы позвонить. Или самый неподходящий, в зависимости от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. По стальной хватке Дэвида, и по его молчанию, я сразу сделал вывод, что мне не будет дозволено открыть. Ситуация походила на один из тех фильмов ужасов, в которых сцена с убийством главного героя прерывается судьбоносным звонком телефона. В некоторых случаях, для героя это означало спасение. В моем случае, учитывая тот факт, что я не был приговорен к верной смерти, звонок мог быть проигнорирован. Если бы только таинственный персонаж не проявил истинное упрямство.  
Позвонили ещё три раза, после чего, на смену звонку пришёл удар кулака непосредственно по двери. Загадочный некто, казалось, был... взволнован и нетерпелив. Но кто это, чёрт возьми, был?  
– Курт? Ты дома?.. Курт? – прозвучал голос таинственного нарушителя спокойствия. _Его_ голос.  
Я распахнул глаза, узнав его. И сразу же ощутил два противоположных чувства: с одной стороны, мной овладело чудесное облегчение, заставившее расслабиться каждую напряжённую мышцу тела. С другой стороны, однако, хватка Дэвида заставила меня вспомнить, что я не один и, главное, не в том положении, чтобы ответить и впустить его в мой дом. И всё это вместе вызывало только отвратительное чувство тошноты. Отвратительное и угнетающее чувство тошноты.  
– Я увидел свет у тебя в кухне с улицы. Если ты собирался избегать меня, это было не слишком умно с твоей стороны, Хаммел, позволь тебе заметить! – мне ясно послышался его смех, приглушенный бронированной дверью, но всё равно он стал ещё одним источником облегчения для меня. Как ласковое прикосновение к лицу. Как возможность снова дышать после часов удушья. И, даже не замечая этого, мне удалось расплыться в умиротворённой и нежной улыбке, которая приглушила немного тоску и страх, накопленные в эти последние полчаса ада. Слишком поздно я осознал, какую глупость только что сделал.  
– Ну, конечно... как же я сразу не подумал об этом! – пробормотал Дэвид еле слышно, после чего отшвырнул меня в сторону и быстро направился к входной двери. И тут я начал всерьёз дрожать от страха.

 

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 13 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:45 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Насупленное выражение, застывшее на моём лице, было достойно лучших актеров Голливуда. Даже лучше, чем то, что мог сымпровизировать мой брат. На самом деле, я был растерян. Ведь я отчётливо видел, что свет в кухне Курта горит, а это знак того, что он ещё не спит. Но тогда, почему никто не шёл открывать? Возможно, он забыл выключить свет, отправляясь спать? Ну, если это было так, мой настойчивый стук разбудил бы его, нет? Может, мне следовало просто сдаться, поджать мой виляющий хвостик и уйти в свою квартиру. Иначе я рисковал действительно выглядеть как назойливый сосед, опускаясь до самого низкосортного клише.  
 _Блейн, что тебе не ясно в понятии «закрытая дверь»? Когда она закрыта... она закрыта..._  
Со вздохом я развернулся и достал ключи от двери из кармана куртки. Сегодня я устал меньше, чем обычно, к счастью. Мне просто нужно было кинуть что-нибудь съедобное в желудок, и тогда можно будет просто завалиться в постель. Всё это с ясным сознанием того, что назавтра мой будильник зазвонит очень рано. Прикинув в уме – и это я мог сделать прекрасно, несмотря на усталость – у меня было в распоряжении четыре с половиной часа для сна. Если бы мне удалось за четверть часа провернуть ужин и быстрый душ. Предприятие непростое, но я верил в свои силы.  
 _И потом... завтра официально заканчивается срок моей отработки перед увольнением. С понедельника я свободный человек..._  
К сожалению, мои планы были разрушены в считанные секунды. Мгновением раньше, я ещё стоял у собственной двери, выбирая нужный ключ, чтобы вставить в замочную скважину, а в следующее, я уже оказался прижат спиной к решётке лифта, ощущая горячее дыхание громадного мужчины на шее. Мне потребовалось поразительно немного времени, чтобы связать эту мрачную гримасу и все эти мышцы с Дэвидом, парнем Курта, и мне потребовалось ещё меньше, чтобы понять, что теперь четверти часа мне точно не хватило бы.

 

\-------------------------------  
*Выражение происходит от первой фразы покаянной молитвы Confiteor, которая читается в Римско-католической церкви в начале мессы:

"Исповедую … что я много согрешил мыслью, словом и делом: моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина."

Верующие в ходе этой молитвы, как правило, ударяют себя три раза в грудь.  
В обиходном контексте выражение mea culpa иногда используется в культуре некоторых западноевропейских стран в ироническом смысле.


	31. Без дыхания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 13 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:47 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Принято считать, что за мгновение до смерти осуждённый видит перед глазами беспорядочную череду воспоминаний из собственной жизни: детство, юность, любовь, бесконечные ошибки, сожаления, обиды, вздохи, шёпот, улыбки. Я, несмотря на отчётливое понимание, что попал в достаточно хреновую ситуацию, сумел сформулировать единственную связную мысль: «Чёрт, я был прав, я действительно видел свет в доме Курта, и он не спал». Конечно, он был не один, и в тот момент я был прижат к металлической решётке лифта, но... сознание своей правоты даже в такой малости, как ни странно, доставляло истинное удовольствие.  
– Так значит, это ты тот чёртов ублюдок, который трахает моего парня! – зловеще прорычал Дэвид всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица. Я растерялся на мгновение. Что, чёрт возьми, говорил этот громила? Затем, однако, краем глаза я увидел Курта в нескольких шагах от нас, с ужасом во взгляде, прикрывающего рукой рот, и сразу же понял, что он не мог сказать ему ничего подобного. Вероятно, это были только предположения, и – насколько бы верными они не были – должны были оставаться таковыми. Так что я нацепил самое невинное выражение из моего репертуара и ответил:  
– Представления не имею, о чём ты говоришь! – произнёс я насколько было возможно спокойно, стараясь не сделать и не сказать ничего, что могло вывести его из себя ещё больше. Вот только с ним этот номер не прошёл. Руки Дэвида переместились на воротник моей рубашки и потянули, так что я оказался еще больше зажат между его телом и решёткой, которая начинала больно давить на спину.  
– Не неси чушь, кусок дерьма... твой дружок уже заложил тебя, бесполезно отнекиваться! – прошипел он в ярости. Мой взгляд тут же метнулся к Курту, всё ещё неподвижно застывшему в шоке. Его глаза блестели, щёки покраснели, и он выглядел, безусловно, потрясённым. Он плакал, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что виноват в этом был гигант, вцепившийся в мою рубашку, и что всё это продолжалось уже довольно долго. Вероятно, мой настойчивый стук в дверь прервал их в самый острый момент. Только тогда я понял, что мне абсолютно наплевать, что мне сделает этот орущий бегемот. Меня волновал лишь Курт.   
_Если я узнаю, что ты сделал ему больно, клянусь, я убью тебя своими руками..._  
Я снова посмотрел на Дэвида, теперь с вызовом, и спросил холодным тоном:  
– Почему бы тебе, вместо того, чтобы винить меня, самому не задаться вопросом – с чего вдруг ты заподозрил, будто твой парень может тебе изменить? – моя провокация заставила его слегка заколебаться, возможно, потому, что он никак не ожидал подобной реакции с моей стороны.  
– Что такое? Неуверенность – отвратительная штука, я прав? – и я улыбнулся, будто желая подлить масла в огонь. Плохой ход, просто хуже не бывает. Ему потребовалось относительно немного, чтобы оставить воротник рубашки и сжать свои ручищи вокруг моей шеи. Застигнутый врасплох, я распахнул глаза и вцепился в решетку за спиной. Внезапно стало трудно дышать, и всё моё мужество меня покинуло.  
– Ради Бога, Дэвид… ты в своём уме? Оставь его в покое! – воскликнул, наконец, Курт, бросившись вперёд, чтобы остановить Дэвида. Но, к сожалению, наших совместных сил не хватило бы, чтобы побороть гиганта, как он. Мы оба заслуживали самых искренних поздравлений по поводу отличного выбора противника.  
– Предупреждаю, засранец... порассуждай у меня ещё, и это плохо закончится! – прорычал он, покраснев так, будто из нас двоих душили его. Мне, тем временем, начинало всерьёз не хватать воздуха, и вены на моей шее под его железной хваткой принялись судорожно пульсировать. Тем не менее, я нашёл силы, чтобы заявить:  
– Ты неудачник, Дэвид... жалкое ничтожество! – прохрипел я, не в силах вдохнуть. Давление на моём горле усилилось вместе со слепой яростью, правившей им. Курт же отчаянно вцепился ему в руку, чтобы вынудить остановиться, но, увы, безрезультатно.  
– Дэвид, прекрати... ты же убьёшь его! – воскликнул он в панике. Я попытался изобразить обнадеживающую улыбку. Если бы у меня было хоть немного больше сил, я бы сказал ему не беспокоиться, и что я, конечно, не позволю победить меня такому типу. Вот только, я начинал отчётливо ощущать головокружение от нехватки воздуха и спазмы в гортани. Я попытался открыть рот, чтобы дышать, но это было совершенно бесполезно. Что в этот момент причиняло больше всего боли, был не столько тот факт, что я задыхался в прямом смысле слова, но то, что использовал свой последний шанс что-то сказать на этого мудака. Задним числом, я бы предпочёл успокоить Курта, который с лицом, залитым слезами, лихорадочно дёргал за руку Дэвида, пытаясь оттащить его от меня. Я задыхался, а он заслуживал, чтобы его защитили.   
_Не плачь по мне, малыш... не надо..._  
– Пусти... пусти... пусти... смотри, он же не дышит... умоляю тебя... отпусти его... умоляю тебя! – мольбы Курта сделались мягким фоном моего восприятия, что постепенно становилось всё более размытым. Я начинал чувствовать пульсацию в ушах, а в глазах темнело.  
 _Подумать только, сколько всего происходит, когда не хватает воздуха в легких..._  
Это было вовсе не так, как я себе представлял, это не было похоже на погружение в воду, затаив дыхание. Возможно, из-за страха, потому что в тот момент я прекрасно осознавал, что не смогу подняться на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. В тот момент я не был хозяином собственной жизни. И это было самым нелепым. То, что моё существование находилось всецело в руках Дэвида, сдавленное в его стальных тисках, и что теперь у меня не было даже сил, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать и вернуть его себе.  
Я даже не чувствовал больше боли в спине от железной решётки. Я слышал лишь приглушённый шум, и постепенно ко мне приходило осознание того, что, видимо, я умираю. Было так просто уйти? Действительно, было довольно так мало? На самом деле можно было умереть, из-за того, что переспал со своим соседом? Можно умереть просто потому, что безнадежно влюбился в кого-то? Но, прежде всего... о чём следует думать в такие моменты?  
Нужно следовать тому, что говорят люди и перебрать всю свою жизнь, чтобы узнать, чего было больше – позитивного или негативного и понять, исходя из этого, чего ожидать – ад или рай? Нужно молиться? Надо плакать? Или расслабиться, закрыть глаза и ждать, когда тело свершит в болезненном усилии последний вздох? Нужно...  
– Какого чёрта ты делаешь? – голос из ниоткуда, из неопределённой точки пространства, возможно, всего лишь часть моего воображения, ворвался в эту сюрреалистическую тишину, и я почти мгновенно оказался освобождённым от железного захвата рук Дэвида, а затем медленно сполз на пол.  
 _Воздух... Воздух... Воздух..._  
Я принялся жадно дышать и инстинктивно поднёс руки к шее, ясно ощущая ток крови книзу. Наконец-то. Было жутко больно начинать заново дышать после долгого воздержания, горело горло, лёгкие, даже голова болела. Почти как если бы я был раздавлен, а не подвешен на решётке лифта придушенный.  
То, что происходило дальше вокруг меня, было крайне спутано: кто-то кричал, кто-то угрожал, кто-то плакал. Я же хотел только, чтобы утихла эта пульсирующая боль, которая сжимала мне горло. В конце концов, меня это больше не интересовало.

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:35 (СУББОТА)**

– Держи... выпей это! У тебя горло, должно быть, в огне! – произнёс Дэниель мягко, подавая мне стакан воды. Я благодарно улыбнулся, растирая шею, и затем проглотил за раз всё содержимое. Это принесло несказанное облегчение, хотя продолжало жечь до безумия.  
– Спа… сибо! – звук, который мне удалось издать больше был похож на карканье.  
 _Ну, нет… только не голос, пожалуйста, нет..._  
Я сделал долгий вдох, после чего посмотрел на друга, прибывшего в лучших традициях супергероев, чтобы спасти мою задницу, незадолго до этого. Он неподвижно застыл перед дверью на балкон спиной ко мне, глубоко запустив руки в карманы. Плохой знак, очень плохой знак.  
– Бас! – позвал я шёпотом, надеясь, что он расслышит. Он был певцом, и как таковой обладал отличным слухом. Но, казалось, Смайт забыл об этом, поскольку полностью меня проигнорировал, так что мне пришлось попробовать ещё раз:  
– Себастиан! – и в этот раз голос вернулся, вызывая у меня вздох облегчения. Ведь я опасался худшего. Себастиан повернулся ко мне, вздыхая. Вид у него был буквально потрясённый. Глаза глядели устало, как если бы он был вынужден смотреть на то, чего не хотел бы видеть. И, кажется, я мог себе представить, о чём шла речь: возможно, это касалось его лучшего друга, прижатого к решётке лифта, с чьими-то руками вокруг шеи, уже синюшного, и, вполне вероятно, готового отдать концы. Дрожь пробежала у меня по всей спине, но я попытался это проигнорировать.  
– Я в порядке! – пробормотал я тогда, стараясь успокоить его. Сердитое мычание, которое он издал, заставило меня понять, что я совершил крупную ошибку, открыв рот.  
– Не неси чушь, Блейн… я видел, в каком ты был состоянии, когда мы пришли... боюсь даже представить, что бы случилось, если бы мы задержались на пару минут! – прорычал он раздражённо, сжав кулаки. И это, как ни странно, вызвало у меня умиление. _Это_ был мой лучший друг, Себастиан, который заботился обо мне, который приходил из-за меня в отчаяние, который даже готов был расплакаться. Тот, Себастиан, который, в конечном счёте, спас мне жизнь.  
– Ничего не случилось... я уже в порядке! – повторил я упрямо, чтобы успокоить его.  
– Ничего? Это ты называешь ничего?! – рявкнул он, указывая на входную дверь, вероятно, чтобы напомнить недавнюю сцену на лестничной площадке. Но в этом не было нужды, вряд ли, даже при большом желании, мне удалось бы забыть её. –Блейн, этот ублюдок чуть не убил тебя! – эти слова были произнесены каким-то подозрительно скрипучим голосом, будто его горло сдавило от подступивших слёз. Дэниель заметил это и быстро подошёл, кладя ему руку на плечо. Я устало вздохнул: я сознавал, что был близок к смерти, и что если бы не вмешались Себастиан и Дэниель, чтобы остановить Дэвида, в этот час, я не сидел бы на диване в моей драгоценной квартире, пытаясь утешить друга.  
Тем не менее, я не хотел видеть, что он так переживает. В конечном счёте... всё обошлось, именно это имело значение, разве нет? И, между прочим, Дэвид… просто убежал... в ужасе поджав хвост, возможно, слишком напуганный припадком ярости Себастиана, которого с трудом удалось сдержать Дэниелю, в противном случае, на этой лестничной площадке развернулась бы другая трагедия. И такой жест, несомненно, подтвердил, как мало мужества было в этой горе мышц. Он одержал верх надо мной только потому, что, в конечном счёте, я был меньше физически, жутко устал, оказался застигнутым врасплох и, кроме того, мне пришла глупейшая идея воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы выплюнуть ему в лицо моё презрение, подначивая ещё больше. Так что все обстоятельства были против меня, пока всё не повернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Дэвид не остался один против всех – один из которых, к счастью для меня, имел дурную привычку заводиться с пол-оборота, и эта его черта, на сей раз, пошла мне на пользу. На мгновение я поднял глаза на Курта, сидящего в другом конце большого углового дивана с Купером, свернувшимся у него на коленях. В одной руке он держал стакан воды, а другой отчаянно вцепился в волосы. У него был совершенно отсутствующий вид, как если бы и ему досталось не меньше. Моё сердце сжалось при виде него в таком состоянии, особенно потому, что я всё ещё помнил его слёзы, его рыдания, его руки, которые пытались всеми способами остановить Дэвида, но особенно его глаза, полные ужаса, ужаса в чистом виде. И знать, что я был, в некотором смысле, причиной всех этих его мучений, откровенно говоря, причиняло больше боли, нежели ещё слишком свежие воспоминания о руках Дэвида на моей шее. Но я решил отложить на потом разговор с Куртом. Нам было, что сказать друг другу – много чего, на самом деле – но сначала мне нужно было решить вопрос с Себастианом.  
Я вернулся взглядом к нему и вздохнул:  
– Почему вы двое оказались здесь? – спросил я, ставя пустой стакан на журнальный столик. На этот раз ответил Дэниэль.  
– Вообще-то мы уезжали... мы уже были почти на перекрестке с 14-й улицей, когда заметили кое-что! – сказал он.  
– То есть? – спросил я в замешательстве. Себастиан со вздохом пошарил в карманах куртки, и вскоре вытащил что-то.   
– Ты забыл это в моей машине! – и он передал вещь мне. Только ощутив его в руке, я понял, что это был мой мобильный телефон. Должно быть, он выпал из кармана, когда Себастиан подвозил меня домой после вечера в пабе. Я задумчиво нахмурился, и тут меня осенило: я был спасён только и исключительно благодаря... моему телефону? Мой iPhone спас мне жизнь?  
Без видимых причин я рассмеялся, проведя рукой по лицу.   
– Ммм... счастливчик, что тебе ещё хочется смеяться... я бы на твоём месте в слезах утонул! – воскликнул Дэниэль, тихонько хохотнув.  
– Ах, и он это сделает, Дэн, не сомневайся... дай ему время, чтобы переварить случившееся... сейчас он так реагирует просто потому, что воздух слишком долго не поступал в мозг... это более чем нормальный эффект! – а вот и здоровый юмор Смайта вернулся. Его озабоченность и так затянулась.  
– Ну, раз всё в порядке, мы тогда пойдём, чтобы... в общем, вы смогли поговорить и... мы оставим вас... – засуетился Дэниэль, схватив за руку своего парня и потянув к выходу. Себастиан на полпути остановился и бросил на меня серьёзный и красноречивый взгляд. Он ясно говорил: «Нам с тобой тоже следует обсудить кое-что, ты знаешь...»  
– До завтра Бас... обещаю! – поспешил я его успокоить, и он со вздохом позволил Дэниэлю увести себя из квартиры, оставляя меня, наконец, одного с Куртом. Или, по крайней мере, с тем, что от него осталось.

**НЬЮ–ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 01:00 (СУББОТА)**

Это был кошмар. Один нелепый и леденящий душу кошмар, от которого я должен был проснуться с минуты на минуту. Я ждал лишь звука будильника или телефона, или мусоровоза, который неизменно тревожил мой покой ровно в семь каждое утро. Однако всё это было настолько чертовски реальным, что я и правда начинал в это верить.  
Хлопок закрывающейся входной двери прозвучал для меня подобно выстрелу из ружья посреди ночи, и я резко подскочил, расплёскивая содержимое стакана, на пол и отчасти на спину щенка, который тут же убежал, возмущённо мотая головой.  
– Блять! – ругнулся я себе под нос, торопливо бросаясь на колени, чтобы попытаться вытереть пролитое, но был перехвачен на полпути.  
– Курт!... Курт оставь, ничего страшного! – пара ласковых рук вновь усадила меня на диван, и я позволил управлять собой, как марионетка. Сломанная марионетка. Стакан из моей руки был аккуратно вынут, и тишина, которая царила в этой комнате, стала почти оглушительной. Я не мог продолжать сидеть молча, не после того, что случилось. Но я боялся, что от одного лишь слова разверзнется ад. Поэтому предпочитал прикусить язык и молчать.  
– Курт... – шёпот, раздавшийся слева, заставил меня затаить дыхание. _Этот_ голос. Его голос в тот вечер официально стал моей погибелью. В первый раз, когда я его услышал, приглушённый толщиной входной двери, я позволил себе расслабиться и вздохнуть счастливо, о чём пожалел в следующую же секунду, что всё равно оказалось слишком поздно. Затем он вновь раздался, обвиняющий и полный вызова, обращённый к кому-то, кто ничего этого не стоил. И на один миг среди спутанных и хаотичных фрагментов, теснившихся в моей голове, я поймал себя на мысли, что две руки, сжатые вокруг его горла, были бы намного хуже, чем колотая рана или выстрел в грудь. Потому что убить его голос, было преступлением не знающим себе равных.  
Осознание того, как нам повезло – благодаря вмешательству Себастиана и Дэниэля – и что мы – я! – мог потерять, делало больнее, чем я себе мог представить. Он, его голос, его смех, его глаза, его запах, его руки, его... _всё_!  
 _Боже, Блейн.. нет..._  
Я крепко зажмурил глаза, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Этот кошмар должен был закончиться, непременно.  
– Курт, я умоляю тебя, скажи что-нибудь... что угодно, но... дай мне понять, что ты в порядке! – услышал я его снова. Не столько слова, которые он произнёс, а, скорее, тон его голоса заставил меня резко повернуть к нему голову. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, рядом, даже слишком близко. Но что меня потрясло больше всего, так это его глаза: большие и ясные, почти сияющие, возможно, испуганные, но, без сомнения, полные беспокойства. По моей вине? Он действительно беспокоился за меня после того, что произошло… того, что могло произойти?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я... – пробормотал я. – Это нелепо! – я покачал головой в недоумении. Как странно прозвучал мой голос. Он казался далёким и отсутствующим. Словно бы и не мой.  
– Почему? – спросил он тогда неуверенно, неуловимо приблизившись так, что теперь наши колени соприкасались.  
– Потому что... – я начал отвечать, не задумываясь. – Потому что это неправильно... потому что... не думаю, что я этого заслуживаю... потому, это не меня чуть не... – но я вынудил себя остановиться, сжав кулаки на коленях. Нет, я не должен думать об этом. Если не задумываться, ситуация не кажется такой уж тяжёлой.  
До меня отчетливо донёсся его вздох, а затем я почувствовал, как что-то коснулось моей руки. Я настолько ушёл в свои мысли, что совершенно не заметил его движения. Только когда его пальцы нежно сжались вокруг моего запястья, я осознал это и одним рывком, почти грубо освободился от его хватки.  
– Курт...– теперь его тон был явно испуганным.  
– Нет! – закричал я, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы предупредить любую его попытку приблизиться.  
– Почему ты просто не позволишь мне...  
– Нет, Блейн, нет! – вскрикнул я снова, вскочив с дивана, чтобы побороть непреодолимый импульс коснуться его опять, пусть даже случайно. Я сжал голову руками и принялся нервно мерить шагами гостиную. Я испытывал отчаянную необходимость обдумать всё, но ещё больший страх действительно это сделать.  
– Прости! – простонал я вполголоса. – Прости... я... я не должен был повышать на тебя голос, мне так жаль!  
– Не важно. Ты потрясён, это нормально, если ты сейчас чувствуешь желание...  
– Перестань, Блейн... умоляю тебя... хватит! – отрезал я, вновь глядя на него. Он смотрел на меня растерянно и устало.  
– Перестать что? – спросил он в замешательстве.  
– Беспокоиться обо мне... перестань быть таким до отвращения добрым и милым... так ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя только хуже, можешь ты это понять?! – воскликнул я раздражённо. – Накричи на меня, швырни какой-нибудь фарфоровой статуэткой, выскажи мне своё презрение и гнев... но перестань оправдывать меня и делать вид, что жертва в этой истории – я, потому что... Это. Не. Помогает! – я буквально проскандировал последние слова голосом начавшим предательски дрожать.  
Почему до сих пор не было криков с его стороны, может, оскорблений, и – почему бы и нет – пары затрещин? Почему в его глазах я не читал презрение, отвращение и разочарование? Почему он ещё не выгнал меня пинками из своего дома или не сдал в полицию за покушение на убийство?  
Я посмотрел на него, в ожидании реакции. Я ожидал всплеска ярости, гнева и, главное, окончательного разрыва… что бы там ни было между нами. Он бы завершил свою длинную обвинительную речь фразой:  
– Вон из моего дома и из моей жизни! – и я, смертельно раненый, но довольный, ушёл бы. Я поплакал бы немного – может, всю ночь… и все последующие ночи – но потом это прошло бы... нет?  
Но вместо этого, как всегда, Блейн Андерсон удивил меня: он покачал головой, провёл языком по верхней губе и, встав, приблизился ко мне. Когда, наконец, он решился и заговорил, то делал это медленно и очень тихо. Не так, как если бы беседовал с безумным убийцей, размахивающим пистолетом. Он это делал как всегда, когда он был просто Блейн, а я просто Курт.  
– Курт... слушай меня внимательно, потому что я повторю тебе это только один раз: то, что произошло в этот вечер, совершенно не зависело от тебя. Это была не твоя вина, и ты был не в состоянии ничего предпринять, чтобы предотвратить это. Просто я выступил против неподходящего человека в самый неподходящий момент и заплатил за последствия. Но, к счастью, я... со мной ничего не случилось. Я в порядке, и меня беспокоишь ты... я читаю в твоих глазах ужас и отчаяние, и то, что я не знаю, как сделать, чтобы всё это прошло... заставляет меня чувствовать себя бесполезным и… беспомощным. И да... мне важнее знать, что с тобой, посмел ли этот идиот поднять на тебя руку, угрожал ли он тебе? Меня беспокоит, сможешь ли ты сегодня ночью спать или слишком потрясён для этого. Что касается меня... мне достаточно быть уверенным, что я могу продолжать дышать, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно! – и он подкрепил свои слова обнадёживающей улыбкой. Я на какое-то мгновение потерял способность дышать, пока смотрел в его глаза не отводя взгляда. Сердце яростно заколотилось в груди и желание броситься в его объятия, прижать к себе изо всех сил стало почти невыносимым. Я хотел его. Но не из-за того, что он сказал мне. Я просто хотел его и всё, вне зависимости ото всего прочего.  
Но я сдержался, немного из чувства собственного достоинства, немного, потому, что накинуться на него таким образом, означало бы снова снять любую защиту, что повлекло бы неизбежно новые слёзы, а я не хотел больше плакать, по крайней мере в тот вечер. Я ограничился тем, что протянул к нему руку и со всей возможной деликатностью коснулся шеи. Были ещё заметны красные следы рук Дэвида, что сжимали снова и снова. Я медленно провёл пальцами по коже, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать очередную волну слёз. Боже, всё было так... неправильно. Он прикрыл глаза, чуть наклоняя голову, чтобы мне было удобнее ласкать его. Он выглядел таким беззащитным в моих руках, что я начинал себя спрашивать, как мог Дэвид с такой лёгкостью сделать то, что он сделал.  
– Блейн... – прошептал я с комом в горле.  
– Ш-ш-ш! – произнёс он и одним плавным движением обнял меня и прижал к себе. Никогда чьи-то руки мне не казались более тёплыми и уютными. Это было похоже на внезапное возвращение домой, без какой-либо тяжести на плечах или дурных воспоминаний, следующих по пятам. Были только Блейн и Курт, двое парней, которым посчастливилось жить в том же доме, на той же лестничной площадке, и с которыми судьба, казалось, решила сыграть ещё большую шутку, опасно сближая и связывая друг с другом столь крепко. Я прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что не мог себе позволить потерять его снова. Я не знал, как в точности назвать то чувство, которое заставляло меня испытывать странное единение с Блейном, но, чем бы оно ни было, если бы Дэвид действительно выполнил то, что, казалось, он намеревается сделать, он бы убил не только Блейна… неизбежно этим он убил бы и меня.  
С этим осознанием я сильнее прижался к нему, пряча голову в изгибе его шеи, и легонько коснулся сначала носом, а затем губами, словно желая облегчить его боль. Его рука начала ласкать меня по спине в медленном и успокаивающем ритме, в то время как его дыхание, убаюкивало, как колыбельная.  
– Останься со мной сегодня ночью, Курт... не уходи! – прошептал он мне на ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть. Я в ответ прижался губами к его коже сильнее, и мы замерли неподвижно, в этой гостиной, наслаждаясь простым присутствием друг друга, как единственного спасительного якоря среди скверны мира.


	32. Эмоции одной ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 02:34 (СУББОТА)**

Зачастую, ночью я так верчусь во сне, что могу оказаться на другой стороне постели: к примеру, засну слева, а просыпаюсь на правом краю или даже в ногах кровати, завёрнутый в одеяло, словно в кокон. И, в сущности, в этом и заключалась вся прелесть жизни в одиночку и наличие двуспальной кровати в своём исключительном распоряжении. Так здорово, когда не натыкаешься ни на какие ограничения или препятствия для движений, и, главное, никто не дёргает тебя в течение ночи, чтобы стянуть одеяло.   
Тем не менее, внезапно проснувшись, я моментально понял, что чего-то в этой кровати не хватало. Вокруг было слишком пусто и холодно, и я чувствовал некое странное беспокойство. Тогда я вылез из-под одеяла и направился в гостиную, где царила полнейшая тьма и тишина. Лишь далёкие огни города немного освещали комнату, создавая затейливую игру света и тени, и я бы с удовольствием остановился полюбоваться этим зрелищем, если бы только стрелка часов не показывала половину третьего ночи, и я не имел бы других, более актуальных дел, требующих разрешения. Как я и предполагал, Курт сидел на моём белоснежном диване, поджав колени к груди и упёршись в них подбородком.   
Его взгляд был устремлён невесть куда, в какой-то иной мир, далёкий от реальности, и, казалось, он вовсе не замечал моего присутствия, а потому я позволил себе просто понаблюдать за ним несколько мгновений. Он был прекрасен, даже с этим выражением неясной тревоги на лице, – всё равно этот удивительный парень походил на ангела, чистого и лёгкого, сотворённого из неведомого неуловимого вещества. И, тем не менее, мне это удалось… я неоднократно прижимал к себе это великолепное тело, но всё ещё затруднялся найти подходящие слова, чтобы описать, какие именно чувства испытывал в те редкие, но бесценные моменты. Я стал своего рода избранным. И прекрасно знал, что ни в малейшей степени этого не заслуживал. Купер – на этот раз, собака, – лежавший на диване рядом с Куртом, разрушил магию момента, приподняв голову и негромко тявкнув в мою сторону. Тогда он тоже повернулся, и после первого лёгкого замешательства, казалось, вспомнил о чём-то и улыбнулся мне. Я же, быть может, от холода, или, вероятнее всего, с непривычки от производимого на меня этим действием эффекта, слегка вздрогнул.   
– Эй... – пробормотал он, опираясь подбородком на собственное плечо. Я, оправившись, наконец, от обычного начального приступа паники, ответил на его улыбку и подошёл к дивану.  
– Не можешь заснуть? – спросил я его, присаживаясь рядом. Курт поморщился.  
– Как раз наоборот. Мне страшно хочется спать, но... я боюсь закрыть глаза и опять увидеть ту же сцену... Дэвида, что сжимает руки на твоей шее и... снова чувствовать себя неподвижным и беспомощным! – тихо прошептал он и снова перевел взгляд на пейзаж снаружи, тяжело вздохнув. Было ясно, что ему по-прежнему плохо. С другой стороны, я и не надеялся прогнать всех его демонов простым объятием. Я сознавал, что помочь ему прийти в себя после подобного шока будет трудно, но сам по себе факт, что в тот момент он решился говорить об этом, вместо того, чтобы замыкаться в себе... уже казался мне существенным прогрессом.  
– Мммм... это именно то, чего я боялся, – пробормотал я, в точности вспомнив опасение, что выразил вслух всего лишь часом ранее в этой самой гостиной. И это опасение только что материализовалось у меня на глазах. Он вновь посмотрел на меня, и на мгновение я почувствовал, будто его ясный взгляд пронзил меня насквозь... будто в моих глазах Курт искал ответы на какие-то невысказанные вопросы.  
– Это всё по вине той проклятой дыры, которая открылась у меня в груди и продолжает жечь, – пояснил он, качая головой, словно не в силах был больше контролировать даже это. Со мной в ответ произошло примерно то же самое: я ощутил, как что-то треснуло у меня внутри, примерно на высоте сердца, и теперь это что-то сильно горело. Это напоминало своеобразную пытку. С горьким осознанием я понял, что _должен_ что-то сделать для Курта, должен попытаться освободить его от этого мучительного чувства, что мешало даже закрыть глаза. Мне следовало помочь ему подняться, излечиться, найти в себе силы и мужество – то самое мужество, которое, казалось, вернулось к нему вечером в день рождения после, кто знает, сколького времени. Я должен был попытаться вернуть ему улыбку, потому что без нее Курт утрачивал всю красоту и глубокий смысл… а я без улыбки Курта действительно был никем.   
Я бросил задумчивый взгляд на стенку справа, и тогда мне в голову пришла идея, которая, я надеялся – насколько бы сумасшедшей, рискованной и абсурдно нелогичной она ни была – поможет мне хоть отчасти вернуть моего чудесного Курта – парня, в которого я был влюблён.  
– Подожди... возможно, у меня есть средство, чтобы успокоить тебя немного, – улыбнулся я ему, а он в ответ почему-то покраснел и с любопытством склонил голову.  
– То есть? – спросил Курт мягким шёпотом. Я встал и протянул руку, в трепетном предвкушении его прикосновения.  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – почти отчаянно спросил я, в то время как внутри всколыхнулись самые разнообразные чувства. Это была тревога, смешанная со страхом и ожиданием. Несомненно, высоко токсичная смесь. Он, однако, сумел найти противоядие в кратчайшие сроки, всего лишь приняв мою руку и одарив меня одной из самых ласковых и заразительных улыбок, которые я когда-либо видел.  
– Да... – быстро выдохнул Курт, но для меня это стоило тысячи слов, произнесённых в полный голос. Это явилось тем подтверждением, которого я ожидал, лекарством, которое смогло растворить комок у меня в горле и даже залечить ту рану, что болезненно пульсировала груди. Он доверял мне. И я был почти готов расплакаться.  
Я, крепко сжимая руку Курта, подвёл его к синтезатору и усадил на скамеечку перед ним, а затем сам сел рядом.  
 _В точности, как во время исполнения Perfect..._  
– Блейн... уже два часа ночи! Если ты сейчас начнёшь играть, то перебудишь весь дом! – весело воскликнул он, заставляя рассмеяться и меня. Нам не хватало только жалоб со стороны соседей. Я и так был поражён, что никто из них не сказал ни слова по поводу жаркой дискуссии между Дэвидом и Себастианом... беспокоить их сон мне казалось, по меньшей мере, перебором. Так что я дотянулся до письменного стола, взял наушники, а потом аккуратно надел их на него – что он позволил мне сделать, лишь молча продолжая смотреть на меня с улыбкой – и, подсоединив к клавиатуре, объявил:  
– Магия! – послышался негромкий щелчок – знак того, что наушники включились, а Курт оказался полностью изолирован от остального мира, но... не от меня. Это был отличный способ, чтобы удержать его рядом как можно дольше. Он продолжал смотреть на меня, будто зачарованный, и безграничное доверие в его глазах действовало на меня совершенно обезоруживающе. Как если бы он вручал мне всего себя, и на мгновение у меня перехватило дыхание. Курт ослабил защиту, оставляя, пусть даже на мгновение, свою драгоценную жизнь в моих руках, и я начинал всерьёз бояться, что окажусь не на высоте.  
Потому что глупостей в своей жизни, я наделал несчитано – все более или менее серьёзные – и мне было больно даже подумать, что могу навредить кому-то столь чистому и дорогому для меня, как и он. Я не знал, как отблагодарить его и как показать, насколько его доверие важно для меня, – возможно, я никогда не найду нужных слов, чтобы объяснить это. Возможно, по той простой причине, что в подобный момент слова не нужны. Нужны действия, нужны... чувства.  
Я снова улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться, и чуть наклонился к нему, воздушно, почти неощутимо касаясь его губ, а затем, едва отстранившись, проговорил:  
– Закрой глаза! – и он второй раз сделал нечто необъяснимое, выходящее за рамки любой, даже отдаленно логичной и последовательной мысли, потому что ещё раз продемонстрировал мне своё доверие, закрыв глаза и подарив новую спонтанную улыбку. И я влюбился в него чуть сильнее.  
Я глубоко вдохнул, после чего коснулся клавиш. Мои пальцы занемели, они слегка дрожали и всё ещё немного побаливали. Я чересчур долго цеплялся за эту проклятую решётку, задыхаясь в смертельном захвате Дэвида, и сейчас, возможно, было слишком рано или слишком глупо требовать от моих рук подобных усилий. Но я должен был попытаться, я должен был сделать это ради Курта... и, возможно, в некоторой степени для себя самого.

_Музыка имеет власть исцелять и помогает чувствовать себя лучше... я должен только найти мужество, чтобы начать..._

И мужество явилось самым неожиданным образом. Курт – ещё до того, как я начал играть, – подвинулся чуть ближе, опустив голову мне на плечо, и там, в нескольких сантиметрах от моей шеи, тихонько вздохнул. Это оказалось именно тем, что дало мне силы отбросить страх, унять дрожь в руках и даже боль, и начать свою мелодию.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 02:45 (СУББОТА)**

 

Когда я проснулся посреди ночи и осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, то мог представить себе всё, кроме того, что всего лишь двадцать минут спустя окажусь сидящим на стуле с огромными наушниками на голове в ожидании чего-то, что должно было вскоре ожить по мановению рук Блейна. И это было забавно, поскольку, несмотря на полнейшее моё неведение о том, что сейчас случится, я был уверен – что бы ни сделал Блейн, он был бы невероятным, как всегда. В тот вечер, после того как он попросил меня не уходить и остаться на ночь с ним, я не смог даже ответить. Возможно, у меня просто не было подходящих слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства в тот момент, а, может, потому что банальное «да» умалило бы всё. Мне просто показалось, что правильнее было промолчать, растворяясь в тепле его объятий.   
Он отвёл меня в спальню, как в первый раз, когда мы занимались любовью, и, не говоря ни слова, мы разделись – он даже одолжил мне пижаму, которая... чёрт возьми... пахла им – и забрались под одеяло. Не могу сказать точно, кто из двоих первым приблизился к другому, только через несколько секунд мы оказались практически одним целым: он бережно обнимал меня за плечи, и я довольно сопел ему прямо в изгиб шеи. И это было чудесно... в этом было утешение и какая-то завершённость – одно из лучших ощущений, какие я когда-либо испытывал. В этом было тепло, была нежность и немного успокоения, которого мне так не хватало все эти годы, но с ним, казалось, оно всегда присутствовало. Блейн был моим счастливым островом, моим безопасным и спокойным портом, барьером, который всегда готов был защитить от шторма открытого моря... Блейн представлял собой всё, что я надеялся получить от жизни, но никогда не смел попросить.  
Однако меньше чем через час я резко пробудился от того, что внезапно некая тёмная сила, закравшаяся в мой мирный сон, с силой вырвала Блейна из моих объятий и, казалось, собралась утащить его прочь, подальше от меня. Я в ужасе распахнул глаза и сумел успокоиться только тогда, когда увидел рядом его с растрёпанными кудряшками и блаженным выражением лица человека, который уверен, что находится в полной безопасности. И он, слава Богу, теперь и в самом деле был... подальше от Дэвида. Господи, как же он рисковал по моей вине просто из-за того, что был со мной! Я не был уверен, какие конкретно чувства испытывал по отношению к нему, но знал, что они сильны, и каждый день, казалось, росли в геометрической прогрессии. Я уже сказал, что не мог больше представить себе свою жизнь без него… может быть, этого на данный момент было достаточно, чтобы объяснить все мои чувства.  
С комом в горле я отвёл его руку, встал с постели и, стараясь не шуметь, пошёл в гостиную, полностью погружённую в темноту ночи, которая в тот момент, как ни странно, давала определённое чувство комфорта. Возможно, по той причине, что в темноте не было видно слёз или, может быть... может быть, это было тем, в чём я сейчас нуждался... вот и всё. Так что я уселся рядом с Купером – который почему-то даже не попытался забраться к нам в постель в тот вечер, – и затерялся в собственных мыслях, в своих кошмарах наяву о демонах, которые угрожали ещё вернуться. И я настолько заплутал среди всего этого, что не заметил пристальный взгляд, наблюдавший за мной, пока щенок тихонько не тявкнул, привлекая моё внимание. Вид его усталых глаз и встревоженного – по моей вине – выражения лица, надломил что-то внутри меня. Лёгкий треск – и больше ничего. Я отделался от этого неприятного ощущения лишь потому, что ему сразу же удалось заменить его облегчением от своей близости. Не знаю как, но в ответ на его вопрос я вдруг впервые выложил всё как есть, не сопротивляясь, не выставляя иголки, не прячась за своей обычной маской. Потому что с ним подобные уловки не проходили… я начинал всерьёз сомневаться в том, что Блейн Андерсон вообще мог принять расплывчатый ответ на конкретный вопрос. Если он спрашивал, как я себя чувствую, значит, действительно хотел это знать и без всяких отговорок. Мне следовало всего лишь привыкнуть и принять это.  
А потом он предложил... спросил, готов ли я довериться ему, потому что он, возможно, знает идеальный способ, чтобы успокоить меня; и тогда я, не зная ни как, ни почему, с сердцем, готовым вырваться из груди и с ощущением трепета лёгких крылышек в животе, последовал за ним к его музыкальной установке, сел рядом, позволил надеть на себя наушники, потом опустил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза, вздохнув. В ожидании... чего-то. Как это уже случилось в вечер моего дня рождения, я был охвачен трепетом, потому что в дополнение к тому, что не знал, чего ожидать от него, я не представлял также, чего ожидать от самого себя. Я стал непредсказуемым в том, что касалось непосредственных реакций. Но, возможно, это было нормальным... я подавлял эмоции слишком долго, и теперь, разыскав самый лучший способ, чтобы позволить им выйти наружу и, обнаружив, что то, что я испытывал при этом, мне очень нравилось... я уже не мог остановиться. И, хорошенько подумав, девяносто процентов новых и удивительных эмоций, что мне довелось испытать в этот последний период, являлись полностью заслугой Блейна.  
Внезапно, когда я начал задаваться вопросом, чем он там занимается так долго и почему до сих пор не решился начать, что-то произошло. Он заиграл: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so6ExplQlaY . Это было что-то очень медленное, отчётливое и, на первый взгляд, очень простое, но было в этой мелодии нечто... гармоничное и воздушное. Я сразу же почувствовал, как всё внутри у меня сжалось, и был почти готов открыть глаза, попросить его остановиться, спросить, почему он решил сыграть именно эту мелодию настолько сильную, наполненную чувством и в то же время нежную, почему он решил сделать это именно в тот момент, когда я был настолько чертовски открытым и ранимым. Но я не смог и лишь вдохнул поглубже, в то время как музыка ускоряла темп, оставаясь столь же ясной и глубокой. Было что-то в этих нотах, выходящее за рамки обычного исполнения... это было, как если бы эмоции напрямую нажимали на клавиши, как если бы руки Блейна всего лишь подчинялись чему-то куда более мощному и великому. По мере того, как мелодия развивалась, я почувствовал нечто сильное и обволакивающее, заставившее моё сердце мягко замедлить биение, словно оно понимало, – сейчас не нужно мешать, и решило отступить, позволяя музыке звучать за него.   
Сам того не замечая, я молча плакал на его плече, до боли закусив губу, потому что в этой мелодии, такой нежной и проникновенной, были все те эмоции, что я испытывал, и даже те, которые, казалось, не имели названия. Всё то, что чувствовал он, всё то, что связало нас с самого первого момента, и всё это было там, прямо под рукой... довольно было лишь протянуть её. Там был первый мимолётный взгляд, которым мы обменялись в коридоре, первое слово, с которым мы обратились друг к другу, первая искренняя улыбка, первое прикосновение, первое чувство, зародившееся, возможно, неожиданно, но по-прежнему животрепещущее где-то во мне, первое жаркое желание чего-то большего, первый страх потерять всё, и то замечательное и необъяснимое ощущение уверенности и абсолютной завершённости, что я уже испытал при исполнении Perfect, или когда надевал его браслет, и что продолжал чувствовать, пока он играл.   
Каждая нота, каждый звук тех клавиш имел смысл, всё, казалось, вдруг обрело новый смысл, даже моё присутствие в этом доме, и особенно то чувство, ещё неназванное, но так ласково согревавшее моё сердце. И пока слёзы свободно скатывались по щекам, впитываясь в ткань его футболки, я понял и смог, наконец, дать ему имя: это была любовь, – то, что я чувствовал, это была любовь в чистом виде, это была любовь – искренняя и безоговорочная, любовь в высшем её проявлении, это была... просто любовь. Я влюбился в Блейна столь глубоко и всеобъемлюще, даже не замечая и не осознавая этого. Наша с ним связь была слишком сильной, и единственным возможным эпилогом был именно этот – самый прекрасный, нежный и чертовски правильный. И было странно осознавать это только теперь, ведь если подумать… подумать о нём и о том, что он сделал для меня, сколько дал мне без оговорок и сожалений, насколько я был всегда открыт и самым чудесным образом заворожен его присутствием... ну, теперь казалось почти абсурдным, что я не понял этого раньше. Так вот почему я почувствовал себя настолько ужасно, когда Дэвид попытался силой отнять его у меня, вырвать из моей жизни, уничтожить. Я без Блейна был никем, потому что ничем была моя жизнь до него – без его улыбки, без его золотистых глаз, без его тёплых объятий или его молчаливого, но всегда утешительного присутствия. Я без Блейна был никем... а никто не может ничему научиться. С ним я узнал невероятно много даже за один-единственный жалкий месяц. Я научился доверять другим; научился распознавать, кому можно верить, а кому нет; я научился стремиться к лучшему и не бояться быть счастливым. И именно он научил меня всему этому – со всей своей искренностью и силой духа, с открытостью, верностью и необыкновенной нежностью, которая снова проявлялась через эту мелодию. Каждая нота, что постепенно двигалась к завершению, замедляя ритм, прочно засела во мне, будто обрамляя надпись «Courage», чуть раньше поселившуюся там. Это была колыбельная, идеальная и обволакивающая колыбельная, и я чувствовал себя в уюте и безопасности. А держать глаза закрытыми помогало ощущать и переживать всё это ещё глубже.   
К сожалению, песня закончилась слишком скоро, и я задержал дыхание: мне следовало открыть глаза и встретиться с реальностью, с той самой реальностью, что включала парня, любовь к которому я недавно осознал и который только что подарил мне самые восхитительные эмоции, на какие я только мог когда-либо надеяться. Естественно, мой взгляд оказался замутнён слезами, но я быстро избавился от них, смахнув рукой. Значительно труднее было поднять голову, отказавшись от удобного ложа его плеча, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Блейна, но как только я почувствовал себя в состоянии сделать это и смог, наконец, увидеть, что выражал его взгляд, моё сердце пропустило удар: Блейн и сам был глубоко тронут и, хоть и не плакал, был заметно взволнован. Наши глаза встретились, и краем сознания я отметил, насколько этот полумрак делал его ещё красивее, чем обычно, и как мне повезло вообще встретиться с ним. Я почувствовал, что влюбился в него ещё сильнее. Его губы изогнулись в мягкой, слегка дрогнувшей улыбке, и, в конце концов, именно он сделал первый шаг, нарушая эту тишину. Аккуратно сняв с меня наушники, он положил их на клавиатуру, после чего, глубоко вдохнув, заговорил:  
– Ну, как... немного лучше? – его голос, его чудесный голос был, без сомнения, единственной вещью в мире, ради которой я бы умер счастливым, и единственной вещью в мире, которой с удовольствием позволил прервать этот момент. Только он мог это сделать. Никто другой.  
– Боже... Блейн, это... – я сглотнул впустую. Но в результате после пары рваных вздохов мне удалось сформулировать нечто осмысленное, –захватывает дух! – пробормотал я, буквально расплываясь в неконтролируемой растроганной улыбке, от которой мои глаза вновь увлажнились. В этот раз, однако, я чувствовал, что, если бы расплакался пред ним, мне бы вовсе не было стыдно. Он должен был ясно увидеть, какие эмоции сумел пробудить во мне, и если для этого нужны мои слёзы, что ж... для Блейна Андерсона я был готов на это. Он казался искренне довольным тем, что я только что сказал, но не добавил ничего другого. Блейн только улыбнулся в ответ и опустил на миг глаза. В тот момент я бы отдал всё, лишь бы прочесть его мысли и понять, о чём он думал, ведь несмотря на то, что он отвёл взгляд, я заметил, как его скулы слегка заалели, и моё сердце сжалось от нежности. Тогда, не в силах больше терпеть бездействие, я взял его одной рукой за подбородок и заставил снова поднять глаза на меня. Кончиками пальцев я провёл по щеке, поднимаясь вдоль челюсти, а потом выше, где тонкий слой щетины слегка щекотал кожу. Воздух был так тих, полон волнения и заряжен эмоциями, что на мгновение мне захотелось, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.   
– Почему всё случилось именно так? Почему я не встретил тебя раньше? Почему... четыре года назад... это был не ты? – с лёгкой нотой отчаяния в голосе спросил я, скорее, себя, нежели его. Он в первый момент не понял, склонив голову набок и слегка нахмурившись, но, в конце концов, казалось, сложил два плюс два, потому что распахнул глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
– Всегда на всё есть своя причина. Я, очевидно, в тот момент не был ещё твоим! – пробормотал он чуть дрогнувшими губами и под конец устало улыбнулся, что заставило меня сказать кое-что очень важное... нечто, что неудержимо просилось наружу, и чего я не смог – или, может быть, просто не захотел – удержать  
– Но теперь ты мой, – сказал я шепотом, сжимая ему волосы на затылке и приближаясь так, чтобы наши лбы соприкасались.   
Конечно, это не являлось признанием в любви, было бы слишком рано говорить об этом ему, учитывая, что я сам едва успел всё осознать. Тем не менее, это было чем-то в равной степени важным; так Курт говорил Блейну: я готов бороться за то, что зародилось и росло с каждым днём между нами, и на этот раз всерьёз. Ничто и никто не остановил бы меня теперь: ни страх, ни неуверенность, ни грёбанный парень – почти убийца – не встал бы у меня на пути. Я хотел быть с Блейном, начиная с этого самого момента и впредь.   
– Если ты хочешь... да... я могу быть им теперь, – ответил он шёпотом, чуть отстранившись, чтобы коснуться лёгким нежным поцелуем скулы. Он сказал «да»... он был согласен попробовать, бороться и защищать это чувство вместе со мной. Он действительно сказал это и был искренен. Я не мог поверить... это было, как если бы он только что предоставил в моё распоряжение свой мир и всего себя, даже не задумываясь. Значит... он тоже этого хотел? Что, чёрт возьми, произошло за последнее время? С каких пор жизнь начала улыбаться мне, и что я сделал, дабы заслужить такой подарок от той же самой жизни, которая никогда до сегодняшнего дня не баловала меня? Вероятно, Блейн представлял собой всё то, чего мне всегда не хватало в течение долгих лет, и теперь был моим самым главным призом. Потому что известно... после спуска непременно будет подъём. И Блейн стоял на вершине с распростертыми объятиями и своей сияющей улыбкой в ожидании меня.  
– Боюсь даже подумать, что я мог потерять, если бы Дэвид тебя... – но он остановил меня, прижав палец к губам.  
– Тс-с-с... хватит! Не будем больше об этом, – сказал Блейн, покачав головой, и медленно обвёл пальцем мой рот, чуть прищурившись и заставляя меня покраснеть. Боже мой, его глаза в тот момент… такие ясные и большие, окрашенные чем-то, что теперь я прекрасно научился распознавать, что почти пугающе было близко к желанию.  
– Я не могу... это... это сильнее меня... эта мысль меня убивает! – пробормотал я всё ещё слегка дрожащим голосом.  
– Тогда давай посмотрим, получится ли у меня заставить тебя забыть об этом, – произнёс он с лёгкой озорной улыбкой и приблизился ко мне, на этот раз коснувшись моих губ.  
– Забыл? – выдохнул он, едва отстранившись, и я улыбнулся, немедленно желая большего.  
– Не совсем… – пробормотал я, и он вернулся к своему занятию, теперь целуя меня чуть дольше, всё так же невероятно нежно, но гораздо настойчивее.  
– А теперь? – он определённо забавлялся.  
– Не полностью, – похоже, никто из двоих не собирался жаловаться. И новый поцелуй был совершенно другим. Словно, потерявшись, мы искали и находили друг друга; наши губы, казалось, были связаны между собой, а языки танцевали в гармонии, и наше дыхание сливалось воедино. Больше не стало ни времени, ни пространства. И в этом «нигде и никогда» мы оба отчаянно искали точку опоры. Но, самое главное, я нашёл своё место в мире. И всё в этом мире имело вкус Блейна.  
– А сейчас? – поинтересовался он с улыбкой, в то время как его рука медленно спустилась вдоль моей шеи до плеча, останавливаясь там. Я снова рассмеялся, потому что, казалось, он всерьез отнёсся к своей миссии, как если бы это было жизненно важно.  
– Блейн... тебе придётся стереть мне губы до мозолей, прежде чем добьёшься успеха в этом деле! – предупредил я его. Он приподнял бровь с вызовом.  
– Тебя пугает такая перспектива? – спросил он, демонстративно облизывая верхнюю губу и явно провоцируя меня. Будто бы я и без того не был уже в весьма плачевном состоянии. Я усмехнулся, слегка качая головой.  
– Пожалуй, нет! – согласился я, украв у него ещё один поцелуй с привкусом улыбки. Я немного повернулся, чтобы обнять Блейна за плечи, и тут же уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи со всей возможной осторожностью, потому что боялся сделать больно.   
– Спасибо! – слетело с моих губ, прежде чем я успел остановить слова, и сразу же почувствовал себя хорошо, ведь именно это мне и хотелось сказать.  
– Перестань благодарить меня, Курт… у тебя нет для этого причин, – пробормотал он, оставив мне лёгкий поцелуй на виске и обнимая меня, в свою очередь.

_Мой счастливый остров, мой безопасный и спокойный порт, барьер, что всегда защитит от шторма открытого моря... мой милый, прекрасный Блейн…_

Мы оставались в таком положении столь долго, что на мгновение я подумал, будто снова заснул. Мне было хорошо, его руки окружали меня и прижимали к своему теплому телу... что ещё нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя в Раю? Затем вдруг вновь раздался его голос, ласковый, как всегда:  
– Вернемся в постель? – спросил он, и по тону было ясно, насколько он устал, и как ему необходимо было поспать хотя бы немного, прежде чем отправиться на работу. Он должен был встать в четыре, и, хотя это был его последний рабочий день, тем не менее, приходилось приносить эту жертву. Это по моей вине он до сих пор не спал, и злобный орк вдвое больше едва его не убил, – снова вспоминая эту сцену, я почувствовал, как земля уплывает из-под меня, и прижался к нему немного сильнее. Если потребуется, я возьму его на руки, отнесу в комнату, подоткну одеяла и буду сторожить сон Блейна весь остаток ночи.

– Хорошо, – я отодвинулся и, сохраняя зрительный контакт, немедленно нашёл и крепко сжал его руку. Затем мы вместе встали, покидая этот маленький уголок рая, созданный нами – созданный им специально для меня – который мы вместе заполнили поцелуями и объятиями, надеждами и вздохами, и, возможно, немного даже любовью.

_Связывать это слово со мной всё ещё производит на меня определённый эффект... я к этому совсем не привык..._

Медленно, будто паря на облаке, мы отправились в коридор по направлению спальни, но мне в голову пришла одна мысль, и я остановился, задерживая и его тоже.  
– Ммм… Блейн?  
– Да? – он глянул на меня с любопытством. Я повернулся к дивану и улыбнулся.  
– Мы можем взять с собой и его? – указал я на малыша Купера, свернувшегося калачиком и поглядывающего на нас украдкой, будто чего-то ожидая.   
– Он ещё слишком мал, чтобы использовать его в качестве сторожевого пса! – заметил Блейн, усмехнувшись и легонько сжав мою руку. Я тоже усмехнулся, глядя на него со смесью мольбы и вызова.   
– Но он подходящего размера, чтобы использовать в качестве пса для обнимашек, – ответил я, приподняв бровь, чтобы подчеркнуть очевидность этого обстоятельства. Блейн рассмеялся, после чего помолчал пару секунд, переводя взгляд с меня на щенка и обратно. Вероятно, Купер понял, что мы говорим о нём, потому что потянулся и сел, нетерпеливо помахивая хвостиком. И, наконец, хозяин со вздохом вынес вердикт.  
– Что ж, значит, быть обнимашкам! – воскликнул он, улыбаясь обоим. – Иди сюда, чемпион... ты принят на борт! – и Купер рявкнул, словно благодаря его. Это был крайне скромный пёс. Когда я в первый раз заночевал в этой квартире, он проспал на диване всю ночь, а когда он сам гостил вместе со своим хозяином в моей, то присоединился к нам только тогда, когда мы уже закончили то, чем занимались, очевидно, страдая от одиночества. В этот же вечер, по иронии судьбы, мы сами приглашали его. Возможно, был риск избаловать его таким образом или, может быть... он тоже заслужил немного внимания, особенно, поскольку, сам того не желая, казалось, соединил нас ещё чуть больше в своей маленькой, забавной и пушистой манере.  
И вот мы ещё раз оказались в постели, с Купером, спокойно растянувшимся на моём животе с закрытыми глазами, пока я увлечённо поглаживал его мягкую спинку. Он же, тем временем, кажется, очень близкий к тому, чтобы снова заснуть, издавал время от времени лёгкие подвывания, смутно напоминавшие кошачье мяуканье. Но гораздо тише.  
– Ты только посмотри на него... что за неблагодарный пёс! Похоже, он привязался к тебе больше, чем ко мне, – посетовал Блейн, поворачиваясь на бок и обиженно фыркая. Его надутое выражение меня насмешило. Купер был немного его ребенком, значит, он был... ревнивым папашей, не желавшим делить его внимание с другими людьми. А кем же тогда был я в этом раскладе? Третьим лишним? Мамой Купера и женой Блейна?

_О, Святые угодники..._

– Неправда... он тебя обожает! И ты это знаешь, – упрекнул я его, изо всех сил стараясь прогнать эти глупые мысли. Было яснее ясного... если я позволял своему воображению свободно блуждать на воле, случались вещи неописуемые. И очень, очень неловкие. За что расплачивались мои бедные щёки.  
– Жаль только, что он этого совсем не показывает! – фыркнул он снова и закрыл глаза, притворяясь оскорблённым. В этот момент произошло нечто странное: Купер внезапно открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня, а затем мы вместе повернулись к Блейну, который делал вид, будто спит. Он что, и вправду обиделся?  
Я приподнял собаку и поднёс к лицу Блейна, пока Купер не сообразил, в чём состояла его миссия, и вытащил язык, облизывая ему щёку. Блейн невольно улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Мммм... это что? Поцелуй на ночь? – спросил он приятно удивлённый, и по его слишком спокойной реакции можно было предположить, что он вовсе не связал этот жест со своим лохматым питомцем. Мне пришлось с силой закусить губы, чтобы сдержать смех, но, в конце концов, я смог пробормотать:  
– Что-то в этом роде! – Купер тем временем возобновил свою работу, на этот раз принимаясь обрабатывать языком его нос, и тут, наконец, до Блейна, казалось, дошло.  
– У тебя изо рта несёт собачьими галетами! – воскликнул он, сморщившись. Я больше не мог сдерживать себя и рассмеялся.  
– И ты весь в шерсти, – добавил он, протягивая – всё ещё с закрытыми глазами – руку к голове Купера.  
– Должно быть, я забыл побриться сегодня утром, – пробормотал я, хихикая, в то время как бедный щенок вырвался из моего захвата, пытаясь убежать, но Блейн оказался быстрее, потому что сумел поймать его и прижать к груди.  
– Дай-ка проверю! – воскликнул он, начиная пощипывать его игриво, заполняя комнату своим смехом, согревшим мне сердце. Но Купер, похоже, не разделял моего восторга, потому что сердито фыркнул ему в лицо и спрыгнул с кровати, возмущённо гавкая.  
– Подумаешь, какой обидчивый! Это ты у Себастиана набрался! – крикнул Блейн ему вслед, на что щенок ответил жалобным воем, который заставил нас обоих рассмеяться. Жаль, что он ушел... мне бы действительно хотелось потискать его ещё немного, но, с другой стороны, если хорошенько подумать, в этой кровати был кое-кто другой, заслуживающий внимания. Я повернулся к Блейну, который с лёгкой спокойной улыбкой на лице ощутил мой взгляд и повернулся ко мне, в свою очередь. И это было странно, потому что мы оба смогли понять, что именно другой говорил этим взглядом, как если бы слова больше были не нужны, будто мы были связаны на каком-то ином уровне, где довольно смотреть в глаза, чтобы понять друг друга. Это было обезоруживающе... у меня такого не случалось ни с кем. Может быть, впервые... даже с моим отцом. Мы вновь оказались совсем рядом, на расстоянии дыхания, приближаясь ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и всем своим существом снова желая того мягкого контакта, который до этого момента приносил нам только самые прекрасные ощущения. Эти губы станут моей погибелью. Моей сладкой, нежной и чувственной погибелью. Но в этот раз я не сумел добраться до цели, потому нечто – то, что я сам чуть раньше имел неосмотрительность назвать самым скромным псом во вселенной – решил ворваться в нашу идиллию на самом интересном месте: Купер запрыгнул обратно на кровать, протопал по моим ногам и настойчиво залаял, будто бы прося уделить, наконец, внимание ему и прекратить тратить время с Блейном. Последний попытался прогнать его прочь, но всё было бесполезно, так что в результате он сдался, бормоча что-то вроде: «Все худшие недостатки ты перенимаешь от этого человека. С завтрашнего дня ноги его больше не будет в этой квартире!» – фыркая и роняя лицо в подушку. Щенок снова довольно расположился на моём животе, принимая ласки. Они не могли не вызывать умиления. Оба. Но я должен был признать, что испытывал легкую досаду в отношении поведения младшего: Купер прервал мой поцелуй с Блейном, и это нельзя было простить даже такой милой мордашке. Впрочем, я решил не держать на него зла, надеясь, что у меня будет ещё много времени и многих других случаев, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
– Эмм... Курт? – окликнул меня Блейн несколько мгновений спустя, и мне пришлось открыть глаза, которые я на время прикрыл.  
– Да?  
– Слушай, я хотел спросить, тебе не... ты... ну, короче... ты случайно не находил пару... боксеров… у себя дома? – он покраснел и крепко стиснул угол подушки. Я нахмурился, не понимая, о чём он говорит.  
– Боксеры? Ты имеешь в виду... – а затем, как молния, вдруг пришёл ответ. Я и он в моей квартире, одежда, разбросанная повсюду, поспешный побег от неожиданного и неуместного присутствия Дэвида, и, очевидно, неизбежная забывчивость с его стороны:   
– Ох! – пробормотал я, краснея, в свою очередь. Чёрт, у меня в квартире – в моей спальне – остались боксеры Блейна, а я даже не заметил? Ну, что за идиот! После того, как в моей постели гостило такое чудесное создание, как минимум, я должен был проверить, не оставил ли он что-то после себя, пёрышко из его крыльев, вьющийся локон, часть одежды... пару трусов, например.  
– Вот именно! – неловко улыбнулся он.  
– Н-нет... то есть, я не видел, но могу… проверить! – уверил я его со слабой улыбкой, и в этот момент его смущение, помноженное на моё, что-то включило, потому что мы оба расхохотались, как два идиота.

_Два счастливых идиота..._

– Спасибо! Это мои любимые, в противном случае, я не стал бы спрашивать, – пробормотал он, чуть приблизившись и касаясь своей ногой моей. Я хотел большего, я хотел быть как можно ближе к нему, лишь бы снова прижать к себе и удостовериться, что никакая злая тень не отберёт его у меня. И в этот раз я не стал ждать первого шага от него, а сам подался вперёд, стараясь не разбудить собаку, протягивая руку и обнимая за плечи, чтобы он приблизился и положил голову мне на плечо, и уже тогда прижал его к себе так крепко, как только мог. Я услышал, как он вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Жар его тела, его запах, и полное осознание его присутствия почти заставили меня снова плакать, но я смог сдержаться, освобождая эти эмоции в довольном и блаженном лепете.

_Мой милый и прекрасный Блейн..._


	33. Прямо пропорционально.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:15 (СУББОТА)**

У меня были его ключи. Ключи от его квартиры. Квартиры Блейна. Мне их оставил он сам, прежде чем отправиться в пекарню, и несколько часов спустя, проснувшись, я нашёл связку на тумбочке с приклеенным рядом восхитительно розовым стикером, который гласил:  
 _«Доброе утро, милый Курт... хлебный человечек отправляется для завершения своих трудов праведных с широченной безмятежной улыбкой на лице, несмотря на то, что его клонит в сон неописуемо :) То, что ты видишь перед собой – ключи от дома... используй их, как сочтёшь нужным, и... ну, мне было бы приятно застать тебя ещё здесь, вернувшись, но… решать тебе, а я пока оставляю их на твоё усмотрение ;) Пока. Целую. Би.»_  
У меня перехватило дыхание уже в восемь утра, и я возблагодарил небеса за тот факт, что был в этом доме один – не считая пса, который, увы, опять храпел! – потому что я снова заплакал, даже не замечая этого. Какова была вероятность, что я смогу пережить всё это? Как я мог перейти так внезапно из самого кромешного ада к вратам Рая без малейшей подготовки? Непременно должно быть нечто промежуточное, в противном случае вряд ли мне удастся выжить. Конечно, если Блейн продолжит удивлять меня такими милыми жестами... от Курта Хаммела очень скоро мало что останется.  
 _И что за приятный способ ухода в мир иной..._  
Я неохотно выбрался из-под тёплого одеяла – которое ещё больше пижамы невероятно пахло Блейном – и не спеша оделся. У меня не было никакого желания ехать в офис, особенно после угроз Дэвида. Я не собирался встречаться с мистером Ченгом и его гипотетической переменой в отношении меня этим утром – не после всех пережитых эмоций, не после этой ночи, и, особенно, не после подобной записки. Так что я позвонил Синтии, скелетоподобной секретарше Ченга, и выдумал себе убийственную простуду, которая буквально приковала меня к кровати на весь день. И к чёрту их всех. Я разрешу эту проблему без суеты в понедельник утром. И я вовсе не испытывал ощущения, будто убегаю от сложностей. Просто я выкроил себе немного заслуженного жизненного пространства, наслаждался безмятежностью момента и пытался представить себе, как здорово было бы оказаться в этой квартире к прибытию Блейна.  
И действительно, после того, как, вернувшись к себе, я принял долгий душ, переоделся и закинул в желудок вчерашнюю – холодную и почти окаменевшую – пиццу, я снова направился в его квартиру. Будучи уже на лестничной площадке, однако, я вспомнил одну вещь, и вернулся назад. Я прошёл в свою спальню и, задумчиво нахмурившись, взялся за поиски его бесследно пропавших боксеров. Я собственноручно стянул их с него, в этом не было сомнений – и, чёрт возьми, каждый раз, думая об этом, я не мог не краснеть, – а посему, они должны были непременно быть где-то там. В первую очередь я посмотрел под кроватью, но за исключением тонкого слоя пыли и просроченного приглашения на фотовыставку не нашел ничего. Я заглянул за тумбочки, под ковёр, за зеркало… пока меня не осенило. Вчера я запустил стиральную машину, собрав грязное бельё по всему дому, включая эту комнату. Может, его трусы попали туда? Сбегав в ванную, чтобы проверить корзину, я обнаружил, что они и на самом деле были там. Они были ещё влажными, и, конечно, я не мог вернуть их ему в таком состоянии, так что повесил их на солнце, чтобы сделать это позже. А пока эти чудесные боксеры останутся ещё ненадолго под моей крышей.  
По возвращении в его квартиру, я отметил, насколько пусто и тихо там было. Как и в тот вечер, когда мы с ним разговаривали на террасе, а он вскоре убежал, чтобы объясниться с братом, у меня создалось такое же впечатление: без Блейна этот дом утрачивал всякое очарование – как, впрочем, и весь мир. Блейн был своеобразным источником света, что согревал и озарял всё вокруг себя и, без сомнения, являлся наилучшим ориентиром в мире.  
 _Как маяк в ночи..._  
Я застелил постель, аккуратно сложил его одежду на стуле в комнате, покормил малыша Купера и даже попытался найти что-нибудь в кухне, чтобы приготовить какой-никакой ужин, но, в конце концов, сдался. Я и плита явно не были созданы друг для друга, а посему, недолго думая, решил, что закажу в ресторане еду с доставкой на дом, а затем попробую выдать это за моих рук дело. Он, конечно, не поверит, но… попробовать стоило. Я позвонил в хороший итальянский ресторан – в надежде, что ему нравится этот тип кухни – и заказал на двоих, продиктовав адрес. В ожидании, я накрыл стол, естественно, на балконе. Вернувшись, он, без сомнения, будет усталый и голодный, так что я позабочусь о том, чтобы приласкать его немного, мы поедим, а потом, возможно, вместе отправимся в паб. Затем, возвратившись домой, мы могли бы...  
Внезапно в дверь настойчиво позвонили, и я подумал, кто бы мог явиться в этот час? Было слишком рано для доставки еды, а Блейн должен был вернуться не раньше, чем ещё минут через двадцать – ориентируясь на его обычное расписание – так что, я подошёл к двери с определённым недоверием. Прежде чем открыть, однако, я посмотрел в глазок. Говорят, опыт учит. И в некотором шоке, я распахнуть дверь  
– Ох... видишь, малыш? Наши подозрения были обоснованы… приблудный всё ещё здесь!

**НЬЮ_ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:49. (СУББОТА)**

Я становился истинным мастером в искусстве убеждения. Я научился настолько правдоподобно притворяться больным или обводить вокруг пальца бедного Пака, что заставить его поверить, будто я пал жертвой страшной головной боли и в тот вечер был попросту не в состоянии явиться в паб, оказалось детской игрой. Он, как мне показалось, не слишком-то и расстроился. Устроит внеочередной вечер караоке, и всё разрешится, как нельзя лучше.  
Согласен, я нагло солгал моему боссу, и, помимо небольшой общей усталости, был совершенно здоров. Но я сделал это по уважительной причине. Мне было необходимо провести вечер с Куртом, в спокойной обстановке, поужинать вместе, или посмотреть фильм, или... ну, короче, я хотел быть с ним, и точка. Может, мне следовало стыдиться этого?  
И потом, хорошенько подумавши, у нас было, что отпраздновать: я официально стал свободным человеком, мои две изнурительные работы остались в прошлом, и с этого момента начиналась длинная череда дней, посвященных моей главной страсти – музыке – проведённых, возможно, в его компании. Лично я надеялся, что он примет моё предложение, написанное на стикере. Мне не терпелось вернуться домой, в ярко освещённую квартиру, и, хорошо бы, застать его, сидящим на диване, в ожидании меня с милой улыбкой на лице. Я бы подошёл к нему, обхватил его лицо ладонями, и мы бы долго целовались, послав к чёрту ужин и фильм, и перешли бы прямиком в спальню. И всё это в кратчайшие сроки.  
И именно по этой причине мой мотоцикл разогнался больше, чем обычно, и я не обращал внимания даже на красный цвет светофора… столь сильно было моё желание, даже, скорее, необходимость оказаться с ним рядом, что я просто был не в силах ждать. Я припарковал перед домом и, чуть ли не вприпрыжку поднялся по лестнице на четвертый этаж. Приготовив одну из моих лучших улыбок, я, наконец, открыл дверь. Сцена, представшая моим глазам, была не совсем тем, что я ожидал увидеть: то есть, свет и правда горел, и Курт действительно сидел на моём диване, но, увы, он был не один.  
– А вот и муженёк, возвращается с работы, весь усталый и голодный! – воскликнул Себастиан, указывая на меня театрально вскинутой рукой и одновременно расплываясь в широченной улыбке – одной из самых раздражающих в его арсенале – а Дэниель, сидевший, разумеется, рядышком, приветливо помахал рукой. И я в единый миг утратил весь мой энтузиазм.  
– А вы двое, какого хрена здесь делаете? – буркнул я, захлопывая за собой дверь с глухим стуком, наплевав на принятые в отношении гостей любезности. Эти двое выбрали наихудший момент, чтобы нанести мне визит. Себастиан поморщился.  
– Что за манеры? Твои ближайшие друзья приходят тебя проведать, а ты... обращаешься с ними таким образом? – он осуждающе покачал головой, после чего указал на Курта, что слегка покраснел. – Хорошо, что здесь есть кто-то более воспитанный, чем ты! – и он приподнял стакан воды, который, вероятно, Курт дал ему. Я зарычал, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, а затем избавился от рюкзака и всего, что было в карманах, и подошёл к дивану.  
– Постараюсь быть более вежливым... – начал я спокойно, обращаясь к Себастиану и бросая на него злобные взгляды, – не будешь ли ты так любезен объяснить мне, по какому абсурдному мотиву ты и твой парень сидите на моём диване и, могу поспорить, пристаёте с непристойными разговорами к моему соседу? – я натянул раздражённую улыбку, пытаясь выразить всё своё недовольство Себастиану одним взглядом. Если этот дылда сумел узнать меня хотя бы немного за все эти годы, он должен был понять, насколько в тот момент я был зол.  
– О... они ко мне не приставали… не беспокойся! – вмешался Курт, которого это, похоже, позабавило. Я поднял взгляд на него и, впервые с тех пор, как переступил этот порог, счастливо вздохнул. Потому что он был в другой одежде – знак того, что он вернулся к себе, чтобы переодеться – и он вернулся ко мне и ради меня. И, следовательно, все мои надежды сбывались. Жаль только, что вместо того, чтобы быть на пути в спальню, мы всё ещё находились в гостиной, в компании Себастиана и Дэниеля.  
– Мы с Куртом всего лишь… приятно коротали время в ожидании тебя! – заявил первый с озорной ухмылкой, от вида которой я раздражённо крякнул, чтобы не выругаться.  
– А то как же… – пробормотал я, в то время как Себастиан закусил губу, сдерживая смех. Он мне ещё за это заплатит… наиболее болезненным образом.  
– И потом, нам казалось, что мы должны, по крайней мере, узнать немного лучше Курта, поскольку вы теперь… – встрял Дэниель, но я, к счастью, его вовремя остановил, – с ним я тоже разберусь в своё время – перекрывая его голос и краснея ещё больше. Как от раздражения, так и от смущения.  
– Бастиан... ты не мог бы на минутку выйти со мной? Я должен срочно сказать тебе пару слов, – обратился я к моему другу – бывшему другу! – который продолжал посмеиваться в усы. Он пожал плечами.  
– Да без проблем! – и он встал, следуя за мной в кухню. Здесь, вдали от ушей Даниэля и, главное, Курта, я перестал сдерживаться.  
– Какого чёрта ты мне устраиваешь? – набросился я на него немедленно. Он удивлённо приподнял бровь, но, в конце концов, видимо, решил не заострять, лишь слегка поморщившись.  
– Ничего... визит вежливости! – ответил он с невинной улыбкой, что выбесило меня ещё больше. Если уж он взял на себя труд явиться сюда, я сильно сомневался, чтобы это было единственной причиной.  
– Тебе следовало сначала позвонить... сейчас у меня нет для вас времени... я вернулся, чтобы... просто побыть немного с Куртом. Наедине, по возможности! – уточнил я, бросая взгляд в сторону гостиной, где Дэниель и Курт над чем-то весело смеялись. Чёрт, я оставил бедного невинного Курта в лапах половинки моего друга, по праву заслуживающей звание второй ужасающей катастрофы в мире. Сразу после Себастиана. Я должен был освободить его, как можно скорее.  
– Ну, видишь ли, я не привык к тому, что теперь и у тебя имеется личная жизнь, – заявил он в своё оправдание с завуалированным ехидством, и настала моя очередь приподнять бровь. Он ещё и издевается?  
– Ну, что ж... теперь, когда ты в курсе, я был бы признателен, чтобы вы оба немедленно свалили отсюда, – я схватил его за локоть и попытался вытолкать прочь, надеясь, что так ему станет понятнее насущность моей необходимости в уединении. Но, естественно...  
– Я не могу! – воскликнул он, оказывая сопротивление.  
– Прости?  
– Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить с тобой об одном деле и не уйду до тех пор, пока ты меня не выслушаешь, – сказал он, внезапно принимая чрезвычайно серьёзный вид. На мгновение его выражение меня не на шутку обеспокоило. Что, чёрт возьми, он такое говорил? И что такого уж важного, и, главное, срочного, ему нужно было мне сказать?  
– Какого дьявола… скажешь мне всё в понедельник утром! – вынес я приговор, качая головой и снова пытаясь выпроводить его.  
– Нет! Я должен поговорить с тобой об этом сейчас! – упёрся он, как мул.  
– Себастиан! – я был упрям не меньше.  
– Блейн!  
– Уходи! – если он не собирался уйти по-хорошему, я был настроен выгнать его пинками. И к чертям все десять лет нашей дружбы. Это был вопрос принципа и уважения. Я в пределы его личной жизни никогда не врывался и, как минимум, претендовал на то, чтобы и он начал вести себя соответственно.  
– Я сказал – нет! – продолжал настаивать он, сузив глаза и утратив все следы весёлости. Ай! Злой Себастиан мне никогда не нравился. В таком состоянии он внушал лишь страх.  
– Уходи! – попытался я снова, стараясь придать голосу как можно более умоляющую и жалобную интонацию. Я надеялся, что в его сердце осталась хоть капля человечности, и что он был в состоянии понять мои мотивы. В конце концов... он тоже любил кого-то.  
– Нет! Ты должен меня выслушать... больше того, ты и твой парень, оба, должны это сделать, – и он указал рукой в сторону гостиной, где Дэниель и Курт продолжали спокойно беседовать. Меня чуть удар не хватил, когда я осознал, как он назвал Курта.  
– Он не... – я умолк, устало проведя рукой по лицу. В ту ночь я проспал не больше часа, а день был, как обычно, долгий и утомительный. Я не хотел ссориться с Себастианом, я просто хотел, чтобы они с Дэниелем ушли и позволили мне хоть немного спокойно насладиться моим домом, моим щенком и моим… Куртом. Мне не казалось, что я прошу слишком о многом.  
– Сколько времени это займёт? – спросил я со вздохом, опираясь о стол.  
– Недолго… если только ты прекратишь вести себя, как двенадцатилетний подросток с бушующими гормонами и позволишь мне всё объяснить. У тебя вся ночь впереди, чтобы заняться этой милой мордашкой! – и с намеком на улыбку он снова указал на гостиную, из которой отчётливо донёсся лай Купера и смех Дэниеля и Курта.  
– Это не твоё дело! – буркнул я раздражённо.  
– О, поверь мне, Би... химия между вами заставила бы покраснеть даже лучших порно актёров. Так что… нечего стыдиться. Более того, гордись этим! – он похлопал меня по плечу, не обращая внимания на лёгкий румянец, который покрыл мои щёки, и направился в гостиную.  
 _… нечего стыдиться. Более того, гордись этим!_  
Я покачал головой, после чего присоединился к остальным. Я присел на диван, рядом с Куртом, и, ободряюще улыбнувшись ему, вновь обратил своё внимание на Себастиана.  
– Ну, говори, мы слушаем! – согласился я, наконец, и он, тут же перестав улыбаться, принял крайне профессиональный вид. Он порылся в карманах своей куртки, а затем протянул мне сложенный лист.  
– Это для тебя! – заявил он. Я несколько мгновений растерянно изучал бумагу, прежде чем развернуть её. И то, что в ней оказалось написано, мне совершенно не понравилось.  
Суд штата Нью-Йорк.  
Судье судебного участка № 23149  
Заявитель: Блейн Майкл Андерсон.  
ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ   
о принятии к производству дела частного обвинения.  
13 апреля 2012 года, Дэвид Джереми Карофски совершил физические действия насильственного характера в отношении Блейна Майкла Андерсона.  
П Р О Ш У:  
1 Принять уголовное дело к своему производству и привлечь к уголовной ответственности Дэвида Джереми Карофски... 

 

– И что это, чёрт возьми, такое? – помахал я бумагой в воздухе, ощущая всё растущее во мне раздражение.  
– Ты что, читать разучился? Это жалоба на того зверя, который прошлым вечером тебя… – но я не дал ему закончить.  
– Это-то я понимаю! – воскликнул я со злостью, сам удивляясь грубости собственного тона. – Чего я не понимаю, так это того, кто дал тебе разрешение это делать?   
– Не думал, будто мне нужно разрешение, чтобы заявить на мудака, который тебя чуть не убил, – ответил он, слегка прищурившись. Я вскочил на ноги, как ужаленный, потому что такого уж точно от него не ожидал.  
– Чёрт, Себастиан... я же тебе уже сказал вчера вечером... Я в порядке… тебе не нужно обо мне беспокоиться, и не нужна... эта жалоба! – я бросил лист на диван, потому что мне было противно, просто противно от самой идеи, что мой лучший друг осмелился совершить подобный жест, даже не посоветовавшись со мной.  
– Если бы я не побеспокоился о тебе вчера вечером, ты сейчас был бы трупом! – выпалил он возмущённо.  
– И что ты теперь хочешь... чтобы я осыпал тебя благодарностями? – спросил я.   
– Конечно же, нет! На что мне твои благодарности? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты успокоился и подписал эту жалобу... тогда в понедельник я смогу отнести её в трибунал и... – и я снова его перебил.  
– Нет! – отрезал я сухо. Себастиан, определённо, переходил все границы.   
– Прости?  
– Я сказал тебе – нет. Я ничего не собираюсь подписывать, – сказал я, чувствуя, как кровь буквально закипала у меня в жилах.  
– Не будь ребёнком, Блейн, – упрекнул он меня суровым тоном, глядя с неприкрытым осуждением. Он снова был зол? Да пошло оно ко всем чертям! Это уже был вопрос принципа! Ему не следовало позволять себе делать нечто подобное, не поговорив прежде со мной. Это касалось нападения на меня, моей жизни, и тот факт, что именно он спас меня, не давал ему никакого права решать за меня. Мне никогда не нравилось, когда мне что-то навязывали, и он это прекрасно знал.  
– Я не ребёнок, это ты обращаешься со мной так, будто я младенец в пелёнках! – выкрикнул я ему в лицо, руководствуясь в основном гневом и, возможно, немного, гордостью. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоём присмотре, мне давно уже не пятнадцать лет, так что прекрати... прекрати, раз и навсегда, изображать из себя заботливого старшего брата, потому что ты им не являешься, мне и настоящего за глаза хватает! – я заметил тень, набежавшую на его зелёные глаза, и осознал, что, похоже, в этот раз я сам перешёл какие-то границы. И это причиняло боль. Последовала долгая пауза неестественной тишины, в течение которой я начал чувствовать, как стыд невидимым, но ощутимым слоем покрывает меня с головы до ног. Потому что я не мог всерьёз сказать нечто столь ужасное моему лучшему другу. Спустя неопределённо долгое время раздался чей-то голос.  
– Эй, Курт... как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выгулять со мной Купера? – спросил Дэниель совершенно спокойным голосом, звучавшим странно в почти осязаемом напряжении, повисшем между нами. Я почувствовал, как Курт позади меня слегка пошевелился на диване. На какое-то мгновение я даже забыл о его присутствии. Господи, ему тоже пришлось присутствовать при этой чудовищной сцене. Что он теперь обо мне подумает? Что я тварь неблагодарная? Что я не способен сказать спасибо тем, кто спас мне жизнь? Что я сумасшедший? Что, если он уйдёт и больше не вернется?  
 _Боже, пожалуйста... нет! Я этого вынесу..._  
– Хорошо… – пробормотал он, после чего, в считанные секунды они с Дэниелем поднялись с дивана, взяли щенка и поводок и покинули квартиру, даже не обернувшись в нашу сторону. И это было похоже на удар ножом в сердце.  
Со вздохом, я вновь сел, сразу же запуская руки в волосы от усталости и отчаяния. Я не знал, ни что делал Себастиан, ни покинула ли та ужасная тень его взгляд. Единственное, что мне удалось узнать, был тон его голоса, мучительно горький.  
– Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, каково мне было, застать тебя в таком состоянии на этой чёртовой лестничной площадке, – его голос прозвучал чуть громче шёпота, но эти слова имели куда больший вес, нежели те, что я выкрикивал ему в лицо несколько минут назад. – Я не знал, что случилось, не знал, что делать, и, что самое главное, я даже не знал, был ли ты ещё жив. Мне хватило мгновения, чтобы прочесть ненависть к тебе в глазах этого животного, и тут же отреагировать. Не помню даже точно, что я тогда сделал или сказал, потому что, поверь мне... если бы вчера ночью я был немного больше в себе, то сегодня жалобу пришлось бы составлять ему на меня, за то, что я хотел сделать с ним, – он умолк на секунду, и я отчётливо услышал вздох. У меня не было сил даже посмотреть ему в глаза. Я не знал, сумею ли выдержать его взгляд.  
– Этой ночью я не сомкнул глаз… я продолжал думать, что бы произошло, если бы этот проклятый телефон не выпал у тебя из кармана, и если бы Дэниель не обнаружил его вовремя. Я представлял себе... как кто-нибудь сегодня утром позвонил бы, чтобы сказать нам, что… ты попал в больницу, или еще хуже… что кто-то прикончил тебя, как собаку, перед самой дверью твоей квартиры. Я представлял, что мне пришлось бы звонить твоим родителям в Вестервилль или твоему брату в Лос-Анджелес, не говоря уже о том, что произошло бы после. И эти проклятые мысли не давали мне спать. Единственное, что помогло мне не спятить окончательно, было вот это… – краем глаза я увидел, как он потянулся к брошенному мной листку и взял его. – Эта чёртово заявление сейчас моя единственная надежда... единственное оружие, которое я могу тебе вручить и единственная защита, которую я могу тебе предоставить против Карофски. И мне искренне жаль, если тебе показалось, будто моя реакция преувеличенна, или если ты думаешь, что я позволил себе лишнего... но поверь мне, Блейн... после того, как я увидел тебя так близко к смерти, я не могу чувствовать себя спокойным, оставляя тебя одного. Мне нужно... _знать_ , что ты в порядке, и мне не достаточно твоих уверений… я должен быть в этом убеждён! – я почувствовал движение рядом со мной, и несколько мгновений спустя, перед моими глазами появился смятый лист. Подняв голову, я увидел устремлённый на меня взгляд, полный неясной муки. Неосознанно я вновь схватил протянутую мне жалобу и с силой сжал в руках.  
– Умоляю тебя, Блейн… подпиши эту бумагу. Если не хочешь сделать это ради меня, сделай это ради своих родителей, брата, ради Курта… он тоже заслуживает того, чтобы быть защищённым, и уверяю тебя, если ты дашь мне своё согласие, я сделаю так, чтобы постановление суда, о котором я собираюсь просить в отношении Дэвида, распространялось и на него. Если ты подпишешь это, он больше не сможет приблизиться ни к тебе, ни к Курту, не сможет больше причинить вам вреда, и, главное, в его безупречном личном деле появится пометка о судимости, чтобы все знали, что он за идиот и на что способен, – пробормотал он, всё более пылким тоном, и я видел, как постепенно адвокат вытеснял в нём лучшего друга. И внезапно я ощутил, что мне страшно: страшно за меня, потому что я всерьёз рисковал умереть и ещё не осознал этого в полной мере; страшно за моих родителей, которые считали, что в Нью-Йорке я в безопасности, а не в лапах какого-то психа; страшно за моего брата, которому пришлось бы пересечь все Соединенные Штаты, чтобы присутствовать на моих похоронах; страшно за Курта... потому что, чёрт подери, он прожил четыре года рядом с этим чудовищем, и если мне хватило единственной провокации, чтобы он отреагировал подобным образом, я не смел себе даже представить, что произойдёт, если только он снова с ним столкнётся; и ещё присутствовал, возможно, иррациональный в тот момент страх потерять Себастиана. Потерять его дружбу, его привязанность, его заботу, его вечную тревогу за меня, его улыбку, его утешение... моего лучшего друга, который никогда не был только этим, но всегда кем-то большим.  
– Себастиан... – окликнул я его с лёгкой нотой паники в голосе, – прости... я... я наговорил тебе столько ужасных вещей, – он глубоко вздохнул, после чего присел рядом со мной.  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что ты больше не пятнадцатилетний подросток, который разделял со мной комнату и прилизывал волосы гелем… я вижу, кем ты стал. Только… всё равно это не мешает мне... испытывать неконтролируемую потребность защищать тебя… это сильнее меня! – произнёс он с чуть грустной улыбкой, и всё это заставило меня почувствовать себя ещё хуже.  
– А я испытываю отчаянную потребность в том, чтобы ты продолжал беспокоиться за меня! – пробормотал я, сумев наконец-то высказать то, что просилось наружу, надеясь, что на этот раз подобрал правильные слова. К счастью для меня, на его губах расцвела улыбка, совершенно другая, ничего общего не имевшая с прежней горечью или печалью. Это была одна из тех улыбок, которые дарили надежду, которые предвещали лишь хорошее, которые делали моего лучшего друга особенным.  
– И я буду продолжать делать это, Би... пока ты мне это позволишь! – заверил он, опустив руку мне на плечо и легонько сжимая. – Я... ты знаешь, какие у меня отвратительные отношения с родителями, и насколько одиноко мне иногда бывало. И тот пятнадцатилетний парнишка, что разделял со мной комнату, пел нелепые песенки в душе и набивал свои ящики неимоверным количеством галстуков-бабочек позволил мне впервые ощутить нечто неописуемое... этот паренёк научил меня, что значит чувствовать привязанность к кому-то, испытывать опасение за кого-то и даже страх. Прежде чем познакомиться с тобой, учитывая мой семейный опыт, я вообще не верил, что могу так беспокоиться о ком-то, потому что думал, что никто в мире, кроме, разве что, меня же самого, не заслуживает этого. Но тебе это удалось, и ты был самым первым. Так что, я не могу перестать бояться за тебя, не могу чувствовать себя спокойно, и я не могу оставаться в стороне и ждать, когда этот зверь вернётся, чтобы довести до конца то, что начал, – он зажмурился, словно пытаясь вспомнить что-то, а потом добавил шёпотом: – Ты и Дэниель, вы моя семья, и, если я потеряю вас – я потеряю всё. Поэтому, откровенно говоря, мне плевать, если после этого ты не захочешь больше меня видеть… мне довольно знать, что ты в безопасности, и что я сделал всё от меня зависящее для того, чтобы ничто не могло больше тебе угрожать. Остальное не в счёт!   
Внезапно перед моим мысленным взором возникли два подростка, которые разделяли комнату в общежитии Далтона. Их синяя униформа, их полосатые галстуки, их дружба, что постороннему взгляду всегда казалась двусмысленной и необычной, их способность понимать друг друга с полу-взгляда, их не слишком традиционная манера быть рядом. Эти мальчики делились всем, даже самым личным – я разделил с ним мой первый раз, и никогда не пожалел об этом – они всегда искали компании друг друга, никогда не навязывая её, они всегда были друг для друга, в радости и в печали.   
Себастиан прав: он моя семья, и я не мог позволить себе потерять его, особенно после того, что он сделал и продолжал делать для меня. И, опуская взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ещё раз на лист искового заявления, что был у меня в руках, я задался вопросом, что бы сделал я, если бы на моём месте оказался он, если на той лестничной площадке он рисковал бы умереть у меня на глазах. И ответ пришёл сам собой: я бы сделал то же самое, с одной только разницей. У меня не нашлось бы той сдержанности и зрелости, что демонстрировал он по отношению к Дэвиду, я никогда не удовлетворился бы одной жалобой. Я бы убил его собственными руками, потому что семья – это святое, и как таковое неприкосновенно.  
– Ты обещаешь, что если я подпишу эту бумагу, Курт тоже будет в безопасности, и Дэвид не сможет ни коим образом приблизиться к нему? – спросил я его. Он решительно кивнул.  
– Даю слово! – подтвердил он, и я, не издав больше ни звука, взял ручку и подписал, наконец, мою месть против этого мудака, Карофски. Сознавая, что за моей спиной улыбался Себастиан, гордый мной.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 14 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:10 (СУББОТА)**

Я был обеспокоен, очень обеспокоен, как редко со мной случалось в жизни. Я продолжал твердить себе, что мы крупно облажались, оставив Блейна и Себастиана наедине в этой напряжённой ситуации и что нам следовало остаться, чтобы присматривать за ними, и, возможно, попробовать вмешаться в случае, если дело дойдёт до рукоприкладства. Я никогда не видел Блейна настолько рассерженным, даже когда Купер притворился передо мной его любовником, и он об этом узнал. То, что я увидел в его глазах, гораздо больше было похоже на отчаяние… как если бы между ним и его другом существовал какой-то давний нерешённый вопрос, и довольно было любого предлога, чтобы он снова вышел на свет.  
Когда Себастиан передал этот лист Блейну, и я подсмотрел, что в нём было, в первый момент мне показалось, будто я теряю сознание, потому что это было самое что ни на есть настоящее заявление против Дэвида, моего теперь уже бывшего парня, того, что чуть не убил человека, которого я люблю, и сбежавшего сразу же после этого, как последний трус. И это заявление было реальным документом, официальной бумагой, и, главное, справедливой расплатой за столь жестокий и трусливый поступок. Только вот реакция Блейна оказалась совсем не той, которую я мог ожидать. Он психанул, стал орать на Себастиана, и даже обвинил его в том, что последний всё преувеличивает, слишком много беспокоится и что, в конечном счете, не должен себе позволять подобные жесты, потому что он ему никто. Вся эта желчь даже из меня буквально выбила дух, потому что я и не представлял, что такой добрый человек, как Блейн, который только чтобы поднять мне настроение посреди ночи устроил настоящий концерт, мог всерьёз думать такие вещи. Единственным объяснением, которое я мог этому дать, было то, что, вероятно, накопившаяся усталость, пережитое покушение на убийство и неожиданность предложения друга сыграли с ним злую шутку. Говорят, что иногда люди, подверженные сильному стрессу, имеют тенденцию выплёскивать злость на самых близких людей, на тех, кого они больше всего любят. И я был твёрдо убежден, что в той гостиной произошло именно это. Блейну просто необходимо было взорваться и, в некотором смысле, было хорошо, что он сделал это с Себастианом. Если бы я оказался мишенью всей этой ярости, вероятно, я бы не выдержал.  
Настойчивый лай Купера выдернул меня из состояния транса, и, наконец, я осознал, что остановился посреди тротуара и, что Дэниель и собака ждут меня.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил парень, подходя ко мне.  
– Да... полагаю, да, – пробормотал я со вздохом. Он окинул меня внимательным взглядом, а затем улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь... но тебе не стоит беспокоиться. У этих двоих вечно так… спорят, мирятся, опять ругаются, а потом снова пытаются помириться. Это превратилось в своеобразную карусель. Вот увидишь, к нашему возвращению они снова будут уже весёлые и улыбающиеся, как и прежде, как будто ничего и не случилось, – заверил он меня.  
– Думаешь?  
– Конечно! Они не в состоянии находиться в разлуке... они, как двое влюблённых, но только не влюблены... не знаю, понятно ли я объясняю! – и он усмехнулся с такой естественностью, что я невольно подхватил его смех.  
– И ты не ревнуешь? – спросил я с любопытством.  
– Ревную к Блейну? Поверь мне... это было бы крайне глупо с моей стороны! И то же самое касается тебя. Эти двое – родственные души, но могут быть ими, только оставаясь друзьями. Если что-то поменяется в их отношениях, всё пропало... они уже пробовали, и это не очень хорошо закончилось! – он слегка поморщился, но в его выражении не было и капли неприязни. – Но не волнуйся... ты скоро привыкнешь, и тогда для тебя тоже станет нормальным вставать и уходить, оставляя их наедине, когда начнёшь чувствовать себя лишним, – подмигнул он мне, вновь направляясь к небольшому парку, который находился в конце улицы. С лёгкой улыбкой, ощущая странное волнение, я последовал за ним, пока мы не оказались на главной аллее, где маленький Купер смог, наконец, освободиться от поводка, чтобы побегать немного на свободе. Я надеялся, что он не потеряется, в противном случае после нашего возвращения у бедного Блейна появится ещё кое-кто, на ком можно будет выпустить пар.  
– Дэниель… могу я задать тебе вопрос? – спросил я через некоторое время, шагая с ним бок о бок вслед за Купером, который, к счастью, не убегал слишком далеко.  
– Конечно... спрашивай, – согласился он с улыбкой. У этого парня, как я заметил ещё на праздновании моего дня рождения, была очень приятная добрая улыбка, но, что ещё важнее, он казался серьёзным и зрелым человеком. И то, что он мне только что сказал, лишь подтверждало моё первое впечатление.  
– Как давно вы вместе… ты и Себастиан? – спросил я, запуская руки в карманы куртки. Стояла поздняя весна, но в Нью-Йорке было ещё слишком холодно.  
– Два года... то есть... будет два, через шесть недель, – ответил он, и не нужно было быть ни магом, ни его старинным другом, чтобы распознать в тоне его голоса настоящую гордость. И я не смог не почувствовать немного зависти, хоть и совершенно неоправданной.  
– И как, чёрт возьми, тебе удаётся его выносить? – поддел я парня, не сумев удержаться. Он рассмеялся, нисколько не обидевшись.   
– Этого я ещё не понял, честно говоря! – ответил он, слегка качая головой. – Но могу сказать то же самое о себе… ему тоже приходится прилагать немалые усилия каждый день, и поверь мне… хоть я и выгляжу таким милым и покладистым, могу превращаться в настоящее чудовище, если постараюсь! – и он заговорщически подмигнул мне, но это вовсе не напугало меня, а напротив заставило почувствовать себя с ним ещё более уютно. Почти как если бы это был разговор двух хороших друзей, а не просто знакомых.  
 _Мне бы тоже хотелось иметь друга, как Себастиан... конечно, не совсем уж, как Себастиан, нет, но... может, Дэниель мне больше подходит..._  
– Ну, значит, это вопрос взаимного дополнения, – предположил я, понимая, насколько такая формулировка мне близка. Потому что это было тем, чего я всегда хотел: найти кого-то, кто, даже будучи диаметрально противоположной мне личностью, мог стать моей недостающей частью, идеально подходящим кусочком мозаики. И мою недостающую часть я, похоже… нет, определённо, нашёл.

– Я считаю, что в любви, возможно всё, даже то, что поначалу кажется неприемлемым. Когда есть чувство, когда счастье другого значит больше, чем всё остальное, в том числе, и гордость… тогда даже невозможное становится, каким-то волшебным образом, простым и лёгким, – он остановился посреди аллеи, и я сделал то же самое. На его лице играла нежная улыбка и, казалось, сам он потерялся в ему одному ведомых мыслях. Я подозревал, что все они касались Себастиана.  
– Не скрою, бывают дни, когда желание послать всё к чертям становится практически неуправляемым, когда на мгновение я забываю, кто он такой и что значит для меня. Но потом, что-то происходит... я будто бы ощущаю некую непреодолимую силу, которая приходит изнутри и кажется куда более мощной, чем даже гнев, обиды, разочарования… и эта сила будто бы решает за меня, и, как по волшебству, заставляет забыть ссоры, надутые лица и желание позволить ему уйти. Вначале я думал, это зависело только от увлечения или чего-то ещё более банального, как необходимость непременно иметь кого-то рядом, чтобы чувствовать себя более важным, значимым. Потом, со временем, я понял... – он поднял глаза и снова мне улыбнулся, – я отчаянно нуждаюсь в нём, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо... потому что моё счастье стало прямо пропорционально его. Я чувствую себя спокойно только тогда, когда он тоже спокоен, и я желаю его благополучия больше, чем своего собственного. И этого всегда достаточно, чтобы двигаться вперёд и, главное, всегда помогает мне прощать его, когда он ошибается или прощать себя, когда я начинаю перегибать палку. И теперь, честно говоря, я предпочёл бы всю жизнь провести так, пререкаясь хоть каждый день и регулярно грозясь уйти из дома, чем потерять его по-настоящему, потому что я знаю, что всё равно, каждый раз, мы найдём какой-нибудь новый способ помириться, – и, возможно, под конец он добавил лёгкий оттенок двусмысленности, но это было настолько естественным, что показалось мне вполне уместным. Я поймал себя на том, что улыбаюсь, поражённый его словами, такими искренними и глубокими, и на мгновение, отложил в сторону зависть, и попытался понять, что именно испытываешь, когда приходишь к тому, чтобы измерять своё счастье в зависимости от счастья кого-то другого. Было ли это действительно так замечательно, как казалось извне, и, особенно, мог ли я надеяться, что в один прекрасный день доживу до подобного чувства.  
 _Потому что моё счастье стало прямо пропорционально его..._  
– Знаешь, Курт... я уже очень давно я не видел Блейна таким... безмятежным. Я всегда переживал от сознания, как он одинок и начинал опасаться, что, к сожалению, ничего не изменится, потому что он никогда не найдёт кого-то, достойного его любви, способного сделать его счастливым, – сказал он, немного погодя, задумчиво. И я затаил дыхание, потому что тема разговора внезапно сменилась без малейшего предупреждения, а я пока был не совсем готов говорить о Блейне.  
– Но потом... что-то произошло... он встретил тебя, и, должен сказать, что это, безусловно, изменило его жизнь! – и он одарил меня новой улыбкой, которая в этот раз имела лёгкий оттенок благодарности, что немедленно вызвало румянец у меня на щеках.  
– Я... – попытался я сказать что-нибудь, но из моего рта не вышло ничего конкретного, чем он и воспользовался, чтобы продолжить.  
– Ты, может быть, не отдаёшь себе в этом отчёта, но, когда Блейн переехал в твой дом и познакомился с тобой, он будто бы… проснулся после долгого сна, который держал его прикованным к прошлому, и это прошлое, поверь мне… было крайне болезненным. Тебе же удалось встряхнуть его и заставить подняться, и я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты это сделал. Мы с Себастианом пытались всеми способами, но всегда чего-то не хватало. А потом появился ты, и всё снова пошло именно так, как должно было. Мы словно увидели, как в его глазах медленно возрождается надежда, которой он был лишён и которая, как мы думали, потеряна навсегда. И это ты… ты ему вернул эту надежду, этот... свет в глазах, и ты сделал это со всей искренностью и простотой, не обманывая и не ожидая ничего взамен. И всё это произошло естественно, как и должно было. И так, нечто столь, казалось бы, сложное, как исцеление Блейна от его... болезни... стало самой простой вещью в мире. В точности, как просто для меня продолжать терпеть каждый день Себастиана, – его глаза светились, пока он говорил, чего я не смог не заметить, хотя мои были полностью затуманены слезами. Я поклялся себе, что не стану больше плакать, что сделаю всё, чтобы только улыбка отныне выражала мои эмоции, и, тем не менее, за неполные двадцать четыре часа, я снова был тронут до слёз, и снова, пусть и косвенно, это было заслугой Блейна.  
– Я не знаю, что именно ты к нему чувствуешь, и не прошу объяснять мне, потому что это было бы бесполезно. Но кое-что я могу тебе сказать… что бы это ни было, даже простая привязанность, умоляю тебя... дай ему это понять, Курт... Блейн хороший и добрый, но у него есть небольшой дефект, он немного... рассеянный... и часто не замечает, то, что его окружает или чувства других. Он не делает это нарочно... такой уж у него характер. Но он заслуживает знать о твоих чувствах... а ты заслуживаешь знать, что он испытывает к тебе. Мне кажется, что вместе вы сможете найти счастье, которое принадлежит вам по праву, и которое так долго вы считали не существующим, – он снова улыбнулся, а затем, совершенно естественным жестом, взял меня под руку, и вместе мы вновь зашагали по главной аллее.  
– Прими это, как дружеский совет... тебе тоже нужен рядом Себастиан твоей жизни! – пробормотал он, вызывая мой тихий смех. – Или Дэниель, по обстоятельствам!  
Мы обменялись долгим взглядом, прежде чем одновременно прыснуть со смеху. Он был прав, чертовски прав. Теперь я и сам это понял, я понял это той же ночью, когда ощутил такую глубокую связь с Блейном, и я продолжал чувствовать его, хотя мы были далеко, он шёл со мной рядом и сжимал мою руку, спрятанную в кармане пальто. И это было странно, потому что такого я никогда ещё не испытывал.  
 _Потому что моё счастье стало прямо пропорционально его..._  
Десять минут спустя мы снова посадили на поводок Купера – который пристал к парочке, что спокойно целовалась на скамейке – и вернулись в квартиру Блейна. На всякий случай я приготовился к худшему: разбитая вдребезги посуда на полу, перевёрнутая мебель, сломанный телевизор... и, конечно, они двое, дерущиеся посреди комнаты, покрытые кровью и синяками. Но ничего подобного там не оказалось, на самом деле: в гостиной был безукоризненный порядок, точно такой же, как, когда мы уходили, телевизор ещё работал, диван стоял на прежнем месте и, главное, Себастиан и Блейн были на кухне и готовили ужин.  
– Эй… мы уже решили, что вы заблудились! – поприветствовал нас первый, выходя навстречу и целуя своего парня.  
– Во всём виноват этот безобразник... он сбежал и чуть не спровоцировал скандал с парочкой подростков! – ответил тот, освобождая Купера с поводка и легонько шлёпая по лохматой попке.  
– Вот, ещё один недостаток, который можно добавить в список! – крикнул Блейн из кухни, выходя потом оттуда с миской салата, но, что важнее, с великолепной улыбкой на лице, заставившей моё сердце затрепетать. – Он растёт бандитом… и виноват в этом только ты! – он шутливо ткнул кулаком в плечо Себастиана, который тут же состроил возмущённую гримасу.  
– Я? И при чём тут я, интересно? Это твой сынуля, и его воспитание не входит в мои обязанности, – проворчал он, бросая обиженный взгляд на щенка, который, словно поняв, о чём речь, рявкнул в сторону хозяина, вызывая общий смех.  
– Так уж и быть... покормлю и тебя. Несколько минут назад доставили еду из ресторана… это ты заказал, да? – спросил Блейн, обращаясь ко мне с новой невероятной улыбкой, заставившей меня покраснеть. Мне следовало научиться владеть собой, иначе моя жизнь в его присутствии стала бы нелёгкой.  
– Ах да... как глупо… я совсем забыл. Подожди, я схожу быстренько к себе за бумажником, чтобы… – но он меня остановил.  
– Даже и не думай об этом... это мой дом, мне и платить! – и он подмигнул мне с обезоруживающей непринуждённостью.  
– Нет… я же заказал, и будет правильно, если я и расплачусь! – попытался я снова, но он только упрямо покачал головой.  
– Мой дом, твой дом, наш дом... прекращайте препираться, вы двое... здесь люди с голода помирают! – влез между нами Себастиан.  
– Держи, начни утолять свой голод этим! – ответил Блейн, передавая ему миску с салатом и получая взамен его разочарованную гримасу и хихиканье Дэниеля. На одно короткое мгновение наши глаза встретились, и мы понимающе улыбнулись друг другу, потому что то, о чём он говорил мне чуть раньше… всё это было там, прямо перед нашими глазами, и мы оба знали это. И, даже не задумываясь, я прошёл вслед за Блейном на кухню, в то время как двое других отправились на террасу. Я подошёл к нему, схватил за запястье, чтобы развернуть к себе и, ничего не говоря, крепко обнял его, блаженно вздыхая, как и каждый раз.   
– Курт? – окликнул он меня, слегка сбитый с толку, но, тем не менее, охотно отвечая на объятие. И я улыбнулся, потому что это было именно то, что я хотел сделать с самого первого момента, когда он вернулся домой, и наши взгляды встретились. Это было именно то, что я хотел делать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
– Я люблю тебя*, Блейн... правда, ты не представляешь, как сильно! – пробормотал я, сжимая его чуть сильнее и наслаждаясь великолепным чувством мира и покоя в душе.  
– Я... я тоже люблю тебя, Курт, – ответил он, с тенью улыбки в голосе. Я снова растроганно улыбнулся, потому что Дэниель был прав... Блейн был очень недогадливым в отношении определенных вещей, в первую очередь, чувств. Но, возможно, это касалось нас обоих, и, возможно, мы оба сумеем вырваться из этого заколдованного круга, помогая и дополняя друг друга.  
 _Потому что мое счастье стало прямо пропорционально его..._

*******************

* Я отчаялась перевести этот изыск итальянского языка, так что поясню.  
Существуют два выражения, оба переводимые на русский, как «я люблю тебя»: «Ti amo» и «Ti voglio bene». Здесь автор употребляет «Ti voglio bene», и это важно. Это не объяснение в любви, а в сильном чувстве, привязанности.  
Разница тонкая. Обычно "ti amo" применяется в отношениях мужчины и женщины, а "ti voglio bene" - чтобы сказать о своей платонической любви или привязанности другу (подруге), ребёнку, родственнику. В этом смысле они противопоставляются. Например, девушка может сказать парню: "Ti voglio bene, ma non ti amo." Т. е. она любит его как друга, но не как мужчину.   
"Io voglio bene a mia sorella" – люблю мою сестру, "Questi due amici si vogliono bene" – эти друзья любят друг друга. "Amare" здесь не подойдёт. 

В других случаях они являются синонимами. Например, можно сказать "Ogni madre ama i propri figli" и "Ogni madre vuole bene ai propri figli", "Io e mio marito ci amiamo molto" "Io e mio marito ci vogliamo molto bene".   
Также зависит от области. Например, в Неаполе мужчина признаётся женщине в любви словами "Ti voglio bene". А где-то могут сказать и "Ti amo", и "Ti voglio bene".


	34. Так или иначе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 16 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 08:49 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Я был сплошным комком нервов. Приговоренным к смерти, сознательно поднимающимся по ступенькам эшафота, где палач с опущенным на лицо капюшоном с нетерпением ожидает его, а небольшая толпа восторженно предвкушает представление. Чего я, кстати, никогда не мог понять. Что в казни может быть интересного? Неужели людей действительно так сильно привлекают подобные жуткие зрелища?  
Видимо, моя аура тревоги была настолько очевидна, что в лифте вокруг меня образовалось свободное пространство, будто люди непроизвольно от меня шарахались. Я знал, что в тот день, после угроз Дэвида мне придётся столкнуться с моим шефом, и я не мог больше этого откладывать. Шестое чувство подсказывало, чтобы я сохранял бдительность и был готов ко всему, а я редко ошибался в таких вещах.   
Привычная вывеска в белых и красных тонах, висящая на стене, оповещала выходящих на пятом этаже, что здесь находилось агентство моды «Мечты из ткани» Майкла Ченга, и ателье John Richmond. Я проскользнул в коридор, чувствуя себя под прицелом, хотя, на самом деле, никто не удостоил меня даже взглядом. Добравшись до собственного кабинета, я со вздохом открыл дверь. Может, всё обойдётся? Может, угрозы Давида были лишь пустыми словами? Может, я всё ещё мог надеяться на то, что...  
– Мистер Хаммел? – раздался голос за моей спиной в тот самый момент. _Время выбрано идеально, мои поздравления._  
Я обернулся, стараясь принять самое невинное выражение из моего репертуара, к личному секретарю мистера Ченга – Синтии, безмозглой платиновой блондинке, которую мать-природа, похоже, обделила не только каким-никаким бюстом, но также элегантностью и осанкой – и приподнял бровь. Мне следовало выглядеть чрезвычайно занятым... так было бы больше шансов...  
– Мистер Ченг ждёт вас в своём кабинете! – сообщила она мне решительным и весьма довольным голосом.  
 _Уродливая ведьма в мини-юбке..._  
– Хорошо! Сейчас, только доделаю… – но она меня перебила.  
– Немедленно!   
_Как же она наслаждается этой ситуацией, а?_  
Я только кивнул, а потом оставил сумку и папку с моими драгоценными заметками и проследовал за ней вдоль коридора. Вот, это было начало моего конца. Я знал, чёрт подери! Все мои усилия, мои жертвы, выброшены на ветер, спущены в унитаз, только потому, что какой-то придурковатый переросток решил мне отомстить. Наказать меня за то, что я посмел попытаться быть счастливым. Но ведь это в порядке вещей, не так ли? Жизнь всегда была жестока со мной, с самого рождения, так что... на что мне жаловаться?  
Примерно на полпути мы поравнялись с гримёркой, перед которой стояли несколько моделей, в том числе, Сантана. Она посмотрела на меня, будто бы извиняясь за то, что ей было уже известно, или, о чём она, по крайней мере, подозревала. Подруга даже коснулась моего плеча, и я попытался улыбнуться. Это наверняка было больше похоже на гримасу, но я надеялся, что ей будет достаточно.  
Когда мы пришли к кабинету Ченга, секретарша постучала и преданно замерла в ожидании.  
– Входите! – голос шефа дал ей добро, и она приоткрыла дверь, очень скромно просовывая внутрь лишь голову. Она что, ещё не поняла, что в этой работе не было места для застенчивости и неуверенности? Если не проявишь немного характера, рискуешь быть выкинутым за шкирку. А меня ждала такая судьба за гораздо меньшее.  
– Мистер Ченг, к Вам мистер Хаммел! – объявила девушка. Даже не видя его, я прекрасно мог представить, как мой босс опустил экран ноутбука и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
– Пожалуйста... пусть войдёт! – произнёс его голос, и она, отступив, поманила меня внутрь. Тот факт, что к этому она добавила улыбку, достойную гарпии, являлся деталью, которой на данный момент я решил пренебречь.   
Я вошёл в кабинет – идеальная обстановка дзен, для человека дзен до кончиков ногтей – и запер за собой дверь. Только тогда, возможно, от вида моего начальника, элегантно сидящего за письменным столом из чёрного тикового дерева, или, может быть, из-за почти тошнотворного запаха ароматических свечей, я осознал, что происходит. И моё сердце яростно забилось в груди, причиняя боль, очень сильную боль.  
– Прошу Вас, мистер Хаммел... присаживайтесь! – предложил он, как хороший хозяин дома, указывая на два чёрных кресла перед письменным столом. Я, тем временем, подошёл к нему, на негнущихся ногах.  
– Если Вы не возражаете, я бы предпочёл остаться стоять!– ответил я машинально, заламывая пальцы. Этот человек, его самообладание, его точность, проклятая аура надежности и пунктуальности, этот ужасный запах горелого дерева... всё в нём вселяло трепет. В некоторых случаях даже ужас.  
– Как Вам будет угодно! – и он выдавил прохладную формальную улыбку. Вот, как его самого можно было определить... прохладный! Он всегда был ни рыба, ни мясо... нечто среднее, абсурдно нейтральное и безвкусное.   
Он сложил руки на столе и сделал глубокий вдох. Я почти бессознательно повторил за ним.   
– Как давно Вы работаете на меня, мистер Хаммел? – спросил он тогда, буквально застав меня врасплох. Я ожидал незамедлительно получить ледяной душ, но нет... он решил походить вокруг, да около. Как это там говорится... подсластить пилюлю?   
– Пять лет, сэр! – ответил я, чуть помедлив. Он кивнул несколько удивлённо. Может, он не думал, что я продержусь так долго. Или, возможно, задавался вопросом, почему не решил провести эту беседу раньше. В глубине души, я боялся ответа.  
– Послушайте, мистер Хаммел, могу я позволить себе быть откровенным с Вами? – спросил он, и я инстинктивно задержал дыхание.   
_Вот оно..._  
– Конечно! – пробормотал я, почти неслышно.  
– Хорошо... как Вы сами знаете, мы сейчас переживаем не совсем благополучные времена... особенно для предпринимателей в сфере моды. Происходит сильный спад, и универсальные законы рынка требуют от нас быть ежедневно в курсе всего нового и способными к оперативности, чтобы улавливать тенденции и реагировать соответствующим образом! – объяснил он профессионально. Это была, без сомнения, самая длинная речь, какую я когда-либо от него слышал. И я был крайне удивлён.  
– К сожалению, я прочитал отчёт агентства за последний квартал и заметил множество дополнительных расходов, которые ещё больше усугубляют наше и без того уже нестабильное положение! – продолжил он. К чему он, чёрт возьми, ведёт?  
– Поэтому, с сегодняшнего дня я решил начать принимать меры по исправлению ситуации! К сожалению, с горьким осознанием того, что... придётся чем-то пожертвовать! – и он бросил на меня красноречивый взгляд, что заставило меня слегка вздрогнуть.   
_Ну, вот, приехали..._  
– Пожертвовать? – спросил я тихо, чувствуя, как осознание происходящего медленно снисходит на меня, оседая в каждой клеточке моего существа.  
– Именно! Необходимо уменьшить затраты, произвести сокращения... в первую очередь, среди сотрудников этого агентства! – заключил он, как крышку гроба заколотил. Я чуть не застонал от разочарования. Я был готов к этому, или, по крайней мере, был убежден, что так оно и есть. Однако, всё это ожидание, эти слова, и эти длинные паузы изматывали. Он увольнял меня? Хорошо, пусть так, но почему он не мог сказать мне это прямо, вместо того, чтобы выстраивать себе бесполезные оправдания?  
– Знаете, у Вас талант, Курт, поэтому хочу сказать Вам вот что… Вы очень способный человек, и я уверен, что сразу же найдёте другое агентство, готовое принять Вас!– воскликнул он.   
_Пора уходить со сцены, милейший Курт, для тебя спектакль закончен!.._  
Я покачал головой, не обращая внимания даже на то, что он впервые назвал меня по имени, и горько улыбнулся.  
– Могу я задать Вам вопрос, мистер Ченг? – спросил я тогда, с улыбкой того, кто уже заранее знает ответ.   
– Прошу! – согласился он.  
– Кто, кроме меня, попал под это... сокращение персонала? – спросил я. Он, застигнутый врасплох, чуть распахнул глаза, тут же, впрочем, взяв себя в руки. Типичный деловой человек. Холодный и практичный.  
– Сейчас... пока только Вы! – пробормотал он, неловко перемещая пресс-папье, чтобы затем вернуть его ровно на то же самое место. Улыбка на моём лице на секунду заколебалась, после чего приобрела насмешливый оттенок.  
– Я так и предполагал! – заметил я ядовито, собираясь развернуться и уйти, потому что не был намерен терпеть другие унизительные речи, особенно потому, что чувствовал подступающие к глазам слёзы, но он меня опередил.  
– Это отнюдь не личные нападки против вас, мистер Хаммел... уверяю Вас, что вскоре мы произведём... – но я не дал ему закончить.   
_Хватит, хватит с меня этого дерьма!..._  
– Послушайте, мистер Ченг, закончим на этом! Нам обоим известна реальная причина моего увольнения, так что не будем ходить вокруг да около! – я приподнял плечи, в то время как он на мгновение опустил глаза. Я воспринял этот жест безмолвным признанием вины.  
– Хочу, чтобы Вы знали, я горжусь своей работой, и тем, что за эти годы мне удалось сделать: благодарю Вас за то, что позволили мне накопить нужный опыт, и, несмотря на всё это, поверьте... я всё равно доволен!—воскликнул я, почувствовав, как под конец мой голос дрогнул. Хорошо, это был сигнал: мне следовало уйти оттуда прежде, чем разрыдаюсь прямо перед ним. Это было бы действительно непрофессионально с моей стороны. Он вздохнул, будто давая понять, что у него связаны руки, и встал.  
– Это было честью, иметь Вас в моей команде, мистер Хаммел. И повторюсь, Вы действительно талантливы!  
– Да уж, но, очевидно, этого недостаточно! – проронил я, и прежде, чем он успел сказать или сделать что-либо, протянул руку, чтобы проститься. – До свидания! – попрощался я вежливо, и он быстро пожал мою ладонь. Его чёрных глаз, казалось, коснулась тень, но я не стал заострять на этом внимания. Честно говоря, мне и без того было о чём подумать. Например, обругать себя на чём свет стоит за то, что всерьёз поверил на какое-то жалкое мгновение, будто в те четыре года, проведённые вместе с Дэвидом, мне удалось хоть чего-то достичь, и что он, как бы ни был уязвлён, не смог бы дойти до такого, чтобы отомстить. Тем не менее, я оказался неправ. Он смог... ещё как смог.  
Я развернулся и быстро вышел за дверь, закрывая её за собой. Это последний раз, когда я видел моего шефа, его офис и его сволочную секретаршу. Я глянул на неё косо, и она почти моментально ответила мне тем же.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросила она с притворным сочувствием. Я натянул нахальную улыбку.  
– Лучше не бывает! – ответил я, проходя мимо, но, прежде чем удалиться, захотел отыграться. По крайней мере, на ней! Так что, я снова обернулся, ехидно ухмыляясь.   
– Ах да, чуть не забыл... мистер Ченг хотел бы, чтобы Вы зашли к нему в офис для вашего обычного перепиха. Но на этот раз он просит Вас быть немного скромнее... а то, знаете, похоже, весь пятый этаж... слухами полнится! – и с последней победоносной улыбкой я отвернулся, а она, с горящим лицом, бросилась подбирать листы, которые выскользнули у неё из рук в тот момент.  
 _Меня, может, и уволили... но ты была и останешься жалкой шлюшкой..._  
Я направился к своему кабинету, почти не чувствуя под собой ног, так что пришлось опереться на мгновение о дверной косяк, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Я торопливо собрал вещи, освободив ящики и забрав мои альбомы со стола, и запихнул всё в сумку. Мне нужно было выйти оттуда как можно скорее, я не хотел больше знать об этом месте. Я оставил папку с заметками на столе на самом виду и вышел.  
 _Курт Хаммел здесь больше не работает. Теперь справляйтесь сами..._  
Я почти бегом подлетел к лифту, чувствуя, как глаза начинало предательски пощипывать, но, прежде чем успел нажать кнопку звонка, ощутил чью-то хватку на локте. Я неохотно обернулся, встречаясь с тёмными глазами Сантаны, что внимательно смотрели на меня с некоторым беспокойством.  
– Курт... – пробормотала она чуть слышно. Её взгляд прошёлся по моей до отказа набитой сумке и трём каталогам, которые я пожимал к груди, и она поморщилась с сожалением.  
– Так, значит, это правда... ты уходишь! – и это был не вопрос, а всего лишь констатация, горькая, жестокая и сухая констатация факта. Я только опустил взгляд и кивнул. Я был не в силах говорить. Если бы я открыл рот, то просто разразился бы слезами, без всяких сомнений. Последовало мгновение тишины, когда каждый из нас слишком углубился в собственные размышления, чтобы сказать что-либо – мои начинали душить меня – до тех пор, пока смуглые руки Сантаны не обвились вокруг моей шеи, а масса мягких черных волос не коснулась моей щеки.  
– Я буду скучать по тебе, Курт... ты даже не представляешь, как сильно! – прошептала она мне на ухо, не ослабляя хватку. Я приглушённо всхлипнул, но мне было всё равно. Это объятие было слишком искренним, слишком тёплым, чтобы оставаться невозмутимым, и я отчаянно в этом нуждался.  
– Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, Сантана! Ты прекрасный человек... я правда, так думаю! – сказал я, касаясь её виска лёгким поцелуем.  
– И ты, Курт... ты тоже! – ответила она, отстраняясь. Её глаза увлажнились, а губа была крепко зажата между зубами. Мне стало жаль её почти что больше, чем самого себя. Я погладил её по руке и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Передавай привет Бриттани и Сэму!   
– Непременно... конечно, я передам! – заверила она меня со странным оттенком в голосе. Кто знает, почему, мне показалось, будто за её словами скрывалось что-то ещё, но я предпочёл промолчать. Я был слишком потрясён, чтобы уточнять что-либо. Я подошёл к лифту, и подождал, когда двери откроются, намеренно отвернувшись от неё и воспользовавшись этим, чтобы быстро смахнуть слезу и набрать в лёгкие новую порцию воздуха. Когда, наконец, я вошёл в кабину, то обернулся и встретил снова её взгляд, твёрдый и решительный, хоть и с оттенком сожаления. Это было последнее, что я видел в агентстве «Мечты из ткани»... после чего занавес опустился.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 16 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 10:12 (ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК)**

Моя кровать. Моя великолепная теплая и уютная кровать… я никогда не видел её так близко в десять утра. И вынужден признать, это было действительно прекрасно, настолько прекрасно, что я почти растрогался. Я никогда не имел возможности позволить себе такую роскошь, как проваляться в постели до столь позднего часа и продолжать никуда не торопиться. Но теперь я мог это делать, потому что ни один грёбаный будильник не затрезвонит больше в четыре утра, и мне не придётся вечно суетиться и спешить, чтобы прибыть вовремя в постоянной гонке со временем, прикладывая воистину нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы дожить до конца недели целым и невредимым. Был понедельник, а я спокойно дремал в моей постели, что доставляло мне несказанное удовольствие.  
Конечно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы в этой кровати со мной был ещё и Курт, но у него, к сожалению, в отличие от меня, была работа, и, посему, он был вынужден вернуться к своей повседневной жизни, а, следовательно, в свою квартиру. Я не был особенно рад видеть, как он уходит в воскресенье утром – после нашего совместного ужина с Себастьяном и Дэниелем и ещё одной ночи, проведённой по-прежнему со мной – но, как он сам мне заметил, в то время, как я удрученно взирал на него с порога, нам нужно было, рано или поздно, вернуться к нормальной жизни, и, следовательно, он должен был сделать кое-какие покупки, а я, очевидно, начать всерьёз думать над тем, чтобы найти то, чем заполнить свои дни. Например, измыслить, как помешать Себастьяну и его половинке снова явиться без предупреждения в мой дом и сорвать мой романтический вечер с Куртом – хотя, если подумать, мои намерения вовсе не были романтическими, но... короче, смысл, более или менее, такой. После того, как я подписал его заявление и ещё раз извинился за неадекватную и неуместную первую реакцию, я снова принялся угрожать ему: поскольку он сам заявил, что не привык к необходимости считаться с моей личной жизнью, с этого момента всё должно было измениться. Так что, как он это сделал со мной, когда Дэниель переехал к нам, я вытащил лист и ручку и написал огромными буквами часы, когда абсолютно запрещалось меня беспокоить – моя красная зона – и он, скромно улыбнувшись, взял лист, сложил его и сунул себе в карман. Я очень надеялся, что он понял ситуацию и проявит ко мне немного того уважения, которое я проявлял в отношении него в течение всех этих лет.  
Я надеялся также, что тем вечером мы с Куртом, после возвращения из паба, сможем наверстать упущенное, потому что я начинал серьёзно задумываться, каково быть вместе – в физическом смысле – не беспокоясь больше насчёт Дэвида. Этот зверь был официально вычеркнут из наших жизней – из его, главным образом – так что теперь мы могли вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что он больше не сможет причинить нам зла… ни мне, ни ему.  
Только после десяти тридцати – в основном, от голода – я решился вылезти из-под одеяла и встать. Каждый шаг был наполнен блаженством, и каждый вздох напоминал, как мне повезло, и как мало нужно, на самом деле, чтобы чувствовать себя так. Сейчас у меня, как у всех простых смертных, осталась всего одна работа, которую я, между прочим, обожал; у меня были невероятные друзья, которые беспокоились обо мне, несмотря ни на что; у меня был счёт в банке, наконец, вполне достойный; но, самое главное, у меня был _он_. Даже если наши отношения не определились окончательно и пока ещё не имели имени, это точно не было дружбой. Вероятно, ни на одно мгновение я не считал Курта моим другом, и этого бы никогда не случилось. Это правда, я был к нему очень привязан, но мои чувства выходили далеко за рамки простой… привязанности. Было трудно произнести вслух эти три коротких слова, но дело было именно в этом: я хотел от Курта большего, хотел всерьёз попытаться и посмотреть, что нам удастся сделать вместе, теперь, когда мы, наконец, свободны. Но я не собирался его торопить: он только что вышел из сложной ситуации и, хотя определенные вещи невозможно остановить, потому что они случаются и всё, ради него я был готов ждать лучшего момента. Ради него я был готов на что угодно.  
Я потягивал свой кофе, задумавшись, а не перекрасить ли стены на кухне, как вдруг шум за стеной по соседству заставил меня подскочить на месте. Что это было? С силой захлопнувшаяся дверь? Перевёрнутая тумбочка? Что, чёрт возьми, происходило у Курта, но, главное... почему он был дома в это время? Ему следовало находиться на работе, как всегда. Но тогда, что это за звуки? Может, воры влезли к нему в дом?  
Озадаченный происходящим, я поставил чашку на раковину и вышел на лестничную площадку. На мгновение, только на одно мгновение, собственное поведение показалось мне глупым. Я был слишком любопытен, и один раз моё безграничное любопытство чуть не стоило мне жизни. Случившегося тогда оказалось мне недостаточно? Я нажал на дверной звонок несколько раз, но не получил ответа, тогда я попробовал стучать кулаком прямо по двери. Но ведь я точно слышал этот шум, это же не была звуковая галлюцинация!  
Поскольку и стук ни к чему не привёл, я вернулся в дом, и поспешил на террасу. Я перегнулся через перила, которые разделяли наши два балкона, и заглянул внутрь: решётка балконной двери была открыта – знак того, что Курт действительно был дома. Но тогда почему он не отвечал?  
Игнорируя голос совести, что умолял меня не совать нос в чужие дела, и не так давно обнаруженный страх высоты, я перелез через перила и подошёл ко входу в квартиру.  
– Курт... ты дома? – позвал я негромко, просунув голову в дверь. Теперь, когда я размышлял на холодную голову, он преспокойно мог оказаться в постели и отдыхать или находиться под душем. А если бы я застал его голым? В конце концов, это был его дом, и он мог делать в нём, что хотел. Я с трудом сглотнул и постарался отогнать эту мысль, потому что, воображать его голого, всего в нескольких шагах, было противопоказано для моего и без того уже шаткого, как психического, так и физического здоровья. Снова не получив ответа, я начал беспокоиться, решил собраться с духом и войти, но как раз, когда я собрался это сделать, странный звук слева остановил меня. Кто-то всхлипнул?  
Все более смущённый, я всмотрелся в буйную растительность, которую Курт заботливо развёл в углу террасы, пока, хотя и с большим трудом, не разглядел его самого.  
– Курт? – позвал я его снова, поражённый, и приблизился. Он сидел на полу, между двух растений, прислонившись спиной к стене с прижатыми к груди коленями. Отсюда он неизбежно должен был видеть, как я перелезаю через перила, но тогда, почему он не ответил? Только будучи уже практически перед ним, я понял, почему: Курт плакал!  
– Боже, Курт... что случилось? – спросил я поспешно, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. Он, с покрасневшими глазами и мокрыми щеками, потянул пару раз носом, а затем покачал головой.  
– Курт? – попробовал я снова, всерьёз обеспокоенный. Он, наконец, поднял глаза, встречаясь с моими, и меня внезапно пробрала дрожь, я почувствовал себя пронзённым насквозь этим взглядом, и обычно-то чистым и ясным, в этот момент ставшим ужасно беспомощным и напуганным. Это произошло в течение нескольких секунд: вот я ещё сижу на полу балкона, беспомощно созерцая его взгляд раненного ангела, а уже в следующее мгновение его руки обвиваются вокруг моих плеч, а лицо утыкается в изгиб шеи. Он отчаянно разрыдался, почти судорожно вцепившись в меня. Я сразу же очнулся от первоначального шока, и поспешил обнять его в свою очередь. Что бы с ним ни случилось, было ясно, что ему нужен кто-то, с кем выпустить пар. И я, конечно... я готов был быть этим кем-то. После нескольких минут в таком положении, я первым нарушил молчание, медленно поглаживая его по спине и вздыхая.  
– Эй, Курт? – окликнул я его. Он пробормотал что-то с лицом по-прежнему спрятанным между моей шеей и плечом. – Не хочешь рассказать мне, что с тобой случилось? – спросил я шёпотом. Конечно, я не хотел его заставлять, но бездействовать, ничего не зная, не имея возможности хоть каким-то образом ему помочь, это буквально сводило меня с ума.  
Он издал странный жалобный звук, и я почувствовал, как кончик его носа скользнул вдоль моей шеи – всё ещё чертовски чувствительной по вине Дэвида – а затем вновь уткнулся мне в плечо. С трудом игнорируя этот жест, столь же невинный, сколь дестабилизирующий для моего бедного самоконтроля, уже частично подорванного, я попытался немного отстраниться, чтобы снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Он отвёл взгляд, но, по крайней мере, его лицо больше не было слёзах, хотя щёки раскраснелись, а губа была крепко зажата между зубами.  
– Боже, Курт... так ты сведёшь меня с ума! – пробормотал я. Мне было необходимо знать, что, чёрт возьми, довело его до такого состояния. Теперь это было вопросом жизни или смерти. Внезапно меня осенило.  
– Это был Дэвид, да? Это всё по его вине? – спросил я. И как я не подумал об этом сразу? Я знал, что этот мудак появится снова. С другой стороны, чего я ожидал... если он почти убил меня, неужели действительно можно было надеяться, что угрозы Себастиана остановили бы его? Я всерьёз рассчитывал, будто какого-то там заявления окажется достаточно, чтобы держать его на расстоянии? Чёрт, Себастьян, дал мне слово... он поклялся защитить и Курта тоже этим документом, он обещал, что Дэвид никогда не сможет ему ничего сделать. Но тогда почему… почему мы опять находились в точно такой же ситуации? Почему он продолжал плакать из-за того недоумка?  
 _Если только я узнаю, что этот кусок дерьма причинил тебе боль, клянусь моей любимой гитарой, даже если мне придётся поставить на уши весь Нью-Йорк, я убью его..._  
– О-он... ему... удалось! – всхлипнул он вдруг. Это был практически шёпот, но для меня он прозвучал отчётливо, как крик над самым ухом. Я непроизвольно затаил дыхание.  
– Сделать что? – спросил я тогда, испытав некоторое облегчение от того, что он, наконец, заговорил. Не было нужды спрашивать, о ком шла речь... к сожалению, один тот факт, что он не уточнил имя, было жестоким подтверждением моей догадки. У него вырвалось ещё одно всхлипывание, и его руки стиснули крепче ткань моей пижамы.  
– От-отнять у меня в-всё!.. Отнять... мою ра-боту, – ответил он с трудом сквозь плач. Ошарашенный этими словами, я взял его за плечи и отстранил от себя, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
– Что он сделал? – спросил я, почти задыхаясь. Он отрывисто вздохнул пару раз, пытаясь набрать в грудь воздуха, чтобы заговорить.  
– Я говорил с моим... босс-сом... сегодня утром. Он... он меня ув-волил... он сказал, сокращение персонала, – и он со злостью вытер щёку тыльной стороной ладони, отчего она лишь ещё больше покраснела.   
_Курт уволен… что за?.._  
– А какое отношение имеет Дэвид к... – попытался выяснить я, всё более запутываясь. Однако он не дал мне даже закончить, подняв на меня взгляд пылающий гневом.  
– Ты ещё не понял? Это всё он! Когда мы поругались... в ту ночь... он мне пригрозил, заявил, что расквитается со мной... что отнимет у меня всё... начиная с моей работы! – выкрикнул он, сжав кулаки на коленях до белых костяшек. От неожиданности я шлёпнулся на пол, не обращая внимания на лёгкую боль в правой ягодице.  
 _Дэвид… что..._  
– Не могу поверить! – пробормотал я потрясённо. Курт покачал головой.   
– И это ещё не всё! Судя по всему, это он замолвил за меня словечко Ченгу... потому что, в противном случае, по его словам, я сам никогда не смог бы... – он снова всхлипнул, не в силах сдержаться.  
– Не может быть, Курт... наверняка, он блефует. Невозможно, чтобы у него была такая власть, – сказал я упрямо. Да, ладно, Дэвид был всего лишь жалким фотографом. Как, чёрт возьми, он мог убедить начальника Курта уволить его или, тем более, повлиять на его зачисление в штат?  
– Это очень даже возможно, Блейн, поверь мне, – вздохнул он, бросая на меня измученный взгляд и решая, наконец, что, возможно, я заслуживаю более подробного объяснения.  
– Когда я поступил на работу в агентстве Ченга, я сделал это, как простой стажёр... всё было ясно с самого начала: я должен был пройти шесть месяцев стажировки, после чего дирекция решила бы, как со мной поступить... принять ли на полный рабочий день по контракту, или... выставить вон. Обычно, именно второе ожидало стажёров агентства Ченга... шесть месяцев, а затем ничего. Он известен тем, что использует молодых специалистов, мотивированных и полных энергии в течение короткого периода стажировки – когда, кстати, даже не должен платить им ни цента – а затем отправляет всех домой, без особых церемоний. И я знал, что эта судьба ждёт и меня, – сказал он мне тогда, успокоив дыхание и слёзы.  
– А что... что же случилось вместо этого? Ты ведь остался работать в течение нескольких лет в этом агентстве... так? – спросил я. Он кивнул.  
– Верно, через несколько месяцев было бы пять лет... пять лет постоянной боевой готовности и преданной службы его дурацкому агентству, – уточнил он с презрением. Со вздохом он устремил взгляд к горизонту и покачал головой: – Случилось то, что я познакомился с ним...  
– Дэвид! – пробормотал я с большим отвращением, чем хотел бы. Он снова кивнул, на этот раз со слабой улыбкой.  
– Меньше чем через десять дней после нашей первой встречи, Ченг позвал меня к себе в кабинет, полный энтузиазма, чтобы сообщить мне, что его агентству пригодится такой, как я, с моим талантом и страстью, и поэтому он намерен взять меня на постоянной основе, – рассказал он с отсутствующим взглядом. Может быть, спустя время, те странные события медленно приобретали смысл в его глазах. И, возможно, именно поэтому причиняли боль. Я глубоко вздохнул. Мне всё ещё не верилось в это.  
– С другой стороны, мне следовало задаться парой вопросов ещё в то время. Мне показалось это странным, но я был слишком взволнован, чтобы... вникать глубже. Мне было достаточно того, что я вошёл в состав штата важного модного агентство Нью-Йорка. Остальное отходило на второй план! – объяснял он, по-прежнему глядя вдаль. Затем, он снова посмотрел на меня и почти улыбнулся, будто припомнив что-то. – А ведь, если подумать... в течение всех пяти лет мои обязанности в агентстве никогда, на самом деле, не касались области моды, как таковой... я лишь выполнял приказы Ченга и замещал его, когда он был... слишком занят, принимая важных персонажей или, присутствуя на конференциях. Я всегда был кем-то вроде... секретаря на все руки... раба предпринимательской буржуазии! – и он горько усмехнулся. Я сморщился с отвращением. Мне не нравилось, что он воспринимал себя подобным образом, как мне не нравилось и то, что этот мудак Ченг использовал его.  
– После шести месяцев стажировки, Дэвид, должно быть, попросил Ченга принять меня на работу в качестве... личной услуги! Вот почему я продержался там так долго... я... меня порекомендовали! – он выплюнул этот вывод с отвращением. Всё становилось одновременно и более ясно и неизбежно более абсурдно.   
– И сейчас, когда мы расстались, естественно, я не имею права оставаться там, где, по сути, всегда был лишним. Теперь я больше не нужен... мне больше нет там места, – пробормотал он, опустив голову. Мне было больно видеть его таким. Люди, как он, никогда не должны были бы так мучиться. Они этого не заслуживали. Как Дэвид не заслуживал, всего того времени, которое провёл рядом с ним. Он его использовал, растоптал его чувства и заставил страдать. И сейчас Курт свернулся в уголке балкона, забившись между горшками с растениями, рыдая в отчаянии. А я… какова моя роль во всём этом? Как я могу облегчить его боль? Окажусь я способен и на сей раз… спасти его?  
Вздохнув, я приблизился и сел с ним рядом, пытаясь найти нужные слова. Как следовало вести себя в подобных случаях? Что можно было сказать своему... соседу – серьёзно, Блейн... соседу? – чтобы утешить его, чтобы помочь почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше?  
– Что ты собираешься теперь делать? – спросил я, глядя на его раскрасневшиеся и ещё слегка влажные щёки. Он поднял на меня взгляд и закусил губу.  
– Понятия не имею... меня это совершенно выбило из колеи, я... я действительно этого не ожидал! – сказал он. В тот момент он показался мне ещё более беззащитным, чем обычно. И снова я удивился, как этот подлец Дэвид осмелился причинить ему зло? Я уже задавался этим вопросом несколько дней назад, когда застал его разбитым и измождённым в моей гостиной после отвратительной сцены на лестничной площадке, и по-прежнему не мог найти ответа.  
– У тебя... есть какие-то сбережения? – спросил я, надеясь, что это не прозвучало нескромно. Он смотрел на меня в замешательстве несколько секунд с непониманием.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Я имею в виду деньги... на аренду… расходы… чтобы жить, короче... до того, как… ты найдёшь другую работу, – объяснил я, чувствуя себя страшно неловко. Я не имел ни малейшего представления об экономической ситуации Курта. Он никогда не разговаривал со мной на эту тему, а я ни в коем случае не позволил бы себе спрашивать. Это были не те аргументы, которые обычно обсуждают с... соседями? Словно в подтверждение моих подозрений, он застыл, мгновенно охваченный паникой. Я отчётливо увидел, как осознание мелькнуло в его глазах.   
– Ох! – выдохнул он с потерянным выражением.  
– Курт? – я растерянно приподнял бровь, не понимая его реакции.  
– Эта квартира... – пробормотал он тихим и отрешённым голосом, – деньги за аренду вычитаются непосредственно из зарплаты каждый месяц, – и тогда я тоже понял.  
– Ох! – я невольно повторил его восклицание. – И сколько...  
– Мало... очень мало на самом деле, – ответил он, даже не позволив мне закончить вопрос. Судя по всему, Курт был больше похож на меня, чем можно было подумать. Он был просто парень, как я, которому посчастливилось найти работу с хорошей зарплатой, но помимо этого у него практически ничего не было. И вот ещё одна проблема, возникшая из-за Дэвида. Это была цепная реакция. Эффект домино.  
– Дерьмо... я просто кретин. Самый настоящий кретин! – он взволнованно провёл рукой по волосам.   
– Перестань. Не стоит убиваться раньше времени, – попытался я успокоить его. Я не был уверен, что это помогло бы, но стоило попробовать. Я бы не позволил Дэвиду навредить ещё больше.  
– Ещё как стоит! – крикнул он в ответ, даже не глядя на меня. – Если бы в течение этих лет у меня хватило ума, я сообразил бы отложить что-нибудь. Тогда, возможно, теперь смог бы начать искать новую работу без суеты, зная, что тылы у меня прикрыты хоть на несколько месяцев... но нет... даже на это я не оказался способен! – и он яростно мотнул головой. Мне было больно видеть его таким. Видеть его страдания и быть не в состоянии ничего сделать.  
 _Ты уверен, Блейн? Ты твёрдо уверен, что прямо-таки ничего не можешь сделать для него?..._  
Я округлил глаза, поражённый внезапной мыслью, и воскликнул:  
– Паб! – он слегка вздрогнул и недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.  
– Ты считаешь, что алкоголь мне поможет почувствовать себя лучше? – спросил он в замешательстве.  
– Ну, что ты, нет, конечно же, нет... я говорил про паб Пака! – уточнил я.  
– Всё равно не понимаю! – сказал он, качая головой, вероятно, думая, что всё, что бы я ни имел в виду, не было достойно внимания. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, что интуиция подсказала мне нужное направление. И поэтому продолжил с улыбкой:  
– Пак сейчас в отчаянных поисках персонала... в основном официантов, чтобы обслуживать столики или помогать ему за прилавком. В самом начале, когда он только открыл заведение, клиентов никогда не было слишком много, так что одной официантки было более чем достаточно. Однако, в последние несколько месяцев, к его счастью, дела идут лучше, и теперь Бриттани не справляется. Только вчера вечером я слышал, как он жаловался на то, что нужны дополнительные люди, и... ты мог бы стать одним из них, – разъяснил я ситуацию с энтузиазмом. Настал его черёд округлить глаза.  
– Официантом... в пабе? – спросил он с недоверием.  
– Да... это тихое место, могу тебя заверить, и потом, с Паком ты уже знаком и знаешь, что он хороший человек.. немного сумасшедший, может быть, но... из тех, кому можно доверять, в общем, – _не как мистер Ченг, к примеру!_ – Конечно, это не Бог весть что, но... сойдёт для начала, чтобы продержаться в первое время. Позже, я уверен, тебе выпадет хорошая возможность, и тогда ты сможешь заниматься тем, что тебе нравится и к чему у тебя способности! – летя на крыльях собственного энтузиазма я не заметил, как он затих, пристально глядя на меня.  
– Не говоря уже о том, что на работу мы могли бы ездить вместе, а значит, ты мог бы экономить на бензине и метро, и то же самое при возвращении домой. Ты бы оказался в хорошо знакомой обстановке, в окружении людей, которых знаешь, и где буду... – но тут я остановился как раз вовремя, резко побледнев.  
 _… где буду и я тоже..._  
Я прокашлялся, ощущая странное тепло, поднимающееся к щекам, которые, вероятно, окрашивались в пурпурный. Святый боже, какой же я болван! О чём я только думаю? И ладно, просто предложить ему работать в пабе со мной, сойдёт и предложение подвозить туда и обратно... но ещё и подчеркивать, насколько мне было бы приятно видеть его там каждый божий вечер... мне казалось некоторым преувеличением.  
 _Следи за собой, Блейн... ради всего святого..._  
Я попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, удивлённый – и даже немного обеспокоенный – его неподвижностью и молчанием. Он что, обиделся?  
– Курт? – окликнул я его тогда. – Тебе не нравится моя идея? То есть… я понимаю, что, возможно, переход от престижного агентства к работе в небольшом пабе не самый лучший вариант, но...  
– Это идеально! – прошептал он. Я замер с удивлённо приоткрытым ртом. Что он такое только что сказал?  
– Боже мой... это... просто идеально! – буквально взвизгнул он, расцветая в чудесной улыбке. Я снова оказался в его объятиях, утопая в неописуемом облаке божественного аромата и тепла.  
– Так... значит, тебе это... подходит? – спросил я, изумлённый таким воодушевлением. Он перешёл от фазы «Ноль эмоций – ноль реакции!» к фазе «Бросаюсь тебе на шею, потому что не могу иначе!». И мне это нравилось? Конечно, ещё как. Не было никакой необходимости спрашивать.  
– Шутишь? – спросил он, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Вид его глаз, немного увлажнившихся, но явно взволнованных, заставлял меня таять.  
 _Господи, эти проклятые глаза... рано или поздно из-за них я попаду в сумасшедший дом… или в ад… короче говоря, в какое-то место, где буду жестоко наказан..._  
– Это же просто здорово. У меня нет слов... Блейн, поверь мне, – и он отнял у меня несколько лет жизни, одарив сияющей улыбкой. Вот какими были улыбки Курта Хаммела – он же, сосед, пока лучше не определённый – сияющие!

Я не cмог не улыбнуться ему в ответ, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.  
– Здорово! – откликнулся я, всё ещё потрясённый. Он же, казалось, внезапно оправился от своего эмоционального взрыва, потому что ослабил – к сожалению! – хватку вокруг моих плеч и слегка нахмурился.  
– Что такое? – спросил я обеспокоенно, кроме того, резко испытывая нехватку его тепла.  
– Ты думаешь, что Пак меня возьмёт... то есть... я никогда в жизни не работал официантом, я просто не знаю, как это делать! И потом, Блейн… я не хочу, чтобы меня принимали на работу только потому, что кто-то другой снова порекомендовал меня. Я этого не вынесу, – произнёс он удручённо, опустив голову. Тронутый этой внезапной неуверенностью, снова всплывшей на поверхность, я приподнял рукой его подбородок, посмотрел в его кристально-ясные глаза и улыбнулся.  
– Не говори глупостей, Курт Хаммел... никто не рождается с учёной степенью, мы живём, чтобы учиться и узнавать новое. Я уверен, что Пак не будет иметь ничего против того, чтобы дать тебе испытательный срок, оплачиваемый, естественно, и я уверен, ты быстро научишься, потому что ты очень способный! Что же касается меня, я не имею ни малейшего намерения никому рекомендовать тебя. Ты сам позаботишься об этом, ты и твой талант! – и я подмигнул ему, надеясь ещё раз получить в ответ ту невероятную улыбку. Он усмехнулся и зажал губу между зубами.  
– Ты действительно так веришь в меня? – спросил он робко, склоняя голову набок. Я взял в ладони его руку и крепко сжал.  
– Да, Курт... я в тебя верю.. я так уверен, что ты справишься и сумеешь снова добиться успеха, что готов сам поставить на тебя! – произнёс я серьёзно, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. – Только, смотри, не подведи меня, уж пожалуйста! – добавил я. Он рассмеялся, качая головой.  
– Не подведу, Блейн... обещаю! – заверил он меня, со счастливой улыбкой. Я моментально ответил тем же, на этот раз беря на себя инициативу и привлекая его в свои объятия. Я почувствовал, как он полностью расслабиться в моих руках и принялся медленно гладить его по спине и даже оставил мягкий поцелуй на шее, по наитию, будто, так нужно, как бессознательный жест близости. Потому что именно это было тем, что изменилось между нами: близость. Речь не шла больше об одной ночи, когда двое поддаются искушению просто из-за физического влечения или длительного воздержания. Это было постепенное осознание желания всего того, что сложилось между нами, всей той гармонии, общности и комфорта. Я хотел Курта не только потому, что понял, что люблю его больше, чем когда-либо кого-либо другого в моей жизни – я хотел, чтобы он был рядом, как поддержка, как цель, как защита, как моя сила, как мужество, как... мой единственный мотив. И чтобы прижимать его к себе вот так до последнего дыхания. И, возможно, даже после этого, я всё равно выбрал бы его.  
– Это уже второй раз, когда ты меня спасаешь! – пробормотал он, отстраняясь и касаясь лбом моего. Это был очень интимный жест, мы оба оказались одновременно уязвимыми и сильными, благодаря этому контакту, выходящему далеко за все мыслимые пределы. Я улыбнулся ему с безграничной нежностью.   
– Знаю... и продолжу это делать до тех пор, пока тебе будет нужно… ведь именно так поступают… друзья, правильно? – пошутил я, чтобы спровоцировать его немного и вытащить на свет этот непростой вопрос. Он усмехнулся.  
– А мы с тобой друзья? – спросил со смесью скептицизма и удивления.  
– Э-эмм... нет… пожалуй, нет! – согласился я с усмешкой, вновь начиная поглаживать его по спине и ощущая, как он будто бы оттаивает от моих прикосновений.  
– Но тогда… кто же?.. – пытался он спросить, поднимая руку и ласково касаясь моей щеки.  
– Тем вечером я сказал, что, если бы ты захотел, я был бы... твоим, – пробормотал я с напряжением в голосе, но, в то же время, расслабляясь под ласковыми прикосновениями его пальцев и взволнованным, удивительно нежным взглядом, которым он смотрел на меня. – Я говорил это серьёзно, Курт… я действительно в это верю! – признался я, ещё раз предлагая ему моё сердце. Я был слишком прямолинеен, я понимаю, но когда речь шла о моих чувствах к нему, менялось всё, даже моё восприятие вещей. И даже сказать о чём-то столь важном становилось чрезвычайно просто.  
– Я тоже… – сказал он с сияющей улыбкой и приблизил лицо к моему, останавливаясь в нескольких миллиметрах, прежде чем аннулировать любое оставшееся между нами расстояние в поцелуе. Прекрасном, мягком и нежном поцелуе, со вкусом соленых слёз и намёком на лёгкую улыбку.  
– Я тебя... – но я остановился. Я умирал от желания вызволить эти три слова, прокричать их небесам, написать на стене в гостиной. И, на самом деле, если хорошенько подумать, я мог бы заклеить его входную дверь розовыми стикерами повторяя это до бесконечности. Было бы здорово увидеть его счастливое выражение, когда, выйдя из кабины лифта, он увидел бы все эти листочки, на каждом из которых будет красоваться «Я люблю тебя!»  
 _Скажи ему, Блейн... наберись храбрости и скажи ему..._  
Но... вероятно, я ещё не был готов. Я ещё не мог произнести это вслух, хотя давно полностью осознал. Видимо, Себастиан был прав: в чувствах я настоящий профан, как и в словах. Вот почему я предпочитаю музыку, которая выражает всё с помощью семи нот. И, может быть... я должен продолжать играть для него до бесконечности, пока «Я люблю тебя», что никак не хотело принимать словесную форму, всё равно не вышло бы наружу, так или иначе.  
– Я… ты мне дорог... очень. И обещаю, я сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы тебе не пришлось больше ни плакать, ни страдать, – я поцеловал его в кончик носа, и улыбнулся. – Мы разрешим эту ситуацию, Курт... Мы справимся с этим... вместе! Я обещаю! – прошептал я ему на ухо, в то время, как он со вздохом снова крепко прижался ко мне. В этот момент я почувствовал, что начинаю слегка дрожать, возможно, из-за холодного воздуха и поэтому буквально приклеился к его телу в поисках необходимого тепла. И он, похоже, не собирался жаловаться, напротив, я услышал смешок и вздох прямо против моей шеи:  
– Ты умираешь от холода… – пробормотал он немного расстроено.  
– Нет... ничего подобного, мне так хорошо! – ответил я, потирая щёку о его плечо с типичной интонацией упрямого ребёнка, что, к счастью для меня, вызвало его смех.  
– Пойдём внутрь. Обещаю, что буду обнимать тебя и там, если ты этого захочешь, – проговорил он лукаво, что заставило меня ослабить хватку и, смирившись с фактом, что я настоящий идиот, пообещать себе надеть кофту поверх пижамы в следующий раз, когда решу изображать героя.  
Я встал и протянул руку, помогая ему сделать то же самое. И было истинным облегчением видеть, что его глаза больше не были красными от слёз и, что улыбка стоила ему значительно меньших усилий. Такой ангел, как он, не должен больше страдать, потому что это против законов природы, и, если он мне это позволит, я позабочусь, чтобы отныне никто и ничто не смогло причинить ему зла. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. Это стало моей жизненной миссией, и даже если я не могу пока сказать вслух «Я люблю тебя», я заставлю его понять это... так или иначе.


	35. Страх падения и желание подняться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 17 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:15 (ВТОРНИК)**

Блейн сдержал своё слово – но, с другой стороны, у меня никогда и не было сомнений – и поговорил с Паком насчёт работы в пабе официантом тем же вечером. Тот отреагировал с энтузиазмом: он искал помощника, но, казалось, никто не был заинтересован. В конце концов, бедная Бриттани не могла работать больше, чем сейчас, особенно, учитывая, что теперь её личная жизнь возродилась, с началом отношений с Сантаной. Мне удалось поболтать с ней об этом вечером за стойкой бара, где под наблюдением Пака и Блейна, девушка помогла мне отработать пробный вечер. Всё прошло не так уж и плохо: я ничего не разбил, не забывал улыбаться, и, главное, я ни разу не отвлёкся на певца на сцене, который упорно работал над тем, чтобы медленно уничтожать мой самоконтроль, исполняя такие песни, как «I'm with you» Аврил Лавин или «Love is in the Air». Единственное, что я себе позволил, так это бросить убийственный взгляд в его направлении, чтобы дать понять – ему стоит держать себя в руках, иначе я не получу работу, а он потеряет её, в один и тот же вечер.  
И потом, там была хорошая атмосфера. Пак, парень, определённо, немного странный, но очень дружелюбный; Бриттани крайне приятная и милая – и в трезвом виде становилась гораздо более рассудительной; ребята, работающие на кухне – Джо и Рори – забавные и весёлые, особенно второй, ирландский парень с жутким акцентом, и потом... потом был Блейн, и одного этого мне хватило бы, чтобы согласиться.  
В тот вечер я должен был начать уже официально работать и получать зарплату – не Бог весть что, но какое-никакое начало – и я был готов ко всему: к критике, к усталости, к самым разнообразным клиентам. Блейн обещал, что мы поедем вместе, и я охотно согласился: на меня всё ещё производило странный эффект проводить так много времени в его обществе, особенно, с тех пор, как он освободился от двух выматывающих работ, а я – от моего никчёмного парня. Наши отношения всегда были необычными. Нас, безусловно, нельзя было назвать друзьями – друзья не спят вместе, не занимаются любовью и не смотрят друг на друга так, как мы – но мы и не были парой. Прошлым вечером на моём балконе Блейн сказал мне одну важную вещь: что он хотел бы быть моим, что я ему дорог и что он готов на всё, чтобы сделать меня счастливым. И я почувствовал странную лёгкость на сердце, и ещё раз хлопанье крылышек наполнило меня изнутри. Да, я любил его и, чем больше проводил времени, наслаждаясь его присутствием, тем больше в этом убеждался, и вчера на миг во мне затеплилась надежда, что он близок к тому, чтобы сказать мне то же самое. Но, может быть... может, я всё себе нафантазировал, и слова «я люблю тебя» вовсе не витали в воздухе и никогда не прозвучали бы, и, возможно, пока это было к лучшему. Мне еще нужно было понять, как управлять своими эмоциями. Подобное откровение в такой, определённо, слишком нестабильный момент моей жизни, было неподъёмной ношей и для меня.  
– Эй, красавчик! – раздалось слева от меня, когда я сидел на террасе, потягивая Diet Coke. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это – его голос я узнал бы даже во сне – так что, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, которая самопроизвольно возникала на моём лице от одного его вида, я бросил ему притворно равнодушный взгляд и ответил:  
– Когда-нибудь мне придётся заявить на тебя... ты ведь знаешь, что это незаконное проникновение в жилище? – заметил я ему, в то время как он спокойно перелезал через перила, весело посмеиваясь. Он подошёл ближе, а моё сердце ускорило свой бег.  
– Спокойствие... я знаком с хозяином. У меня всё схвачено! – воскликнул он, подмигнув, чем заставил меня улыбнуться и покраснеть.  
– Готов к первому рабочему дню? – спросил он, присев на корточки передо мной. Я глубоко вздохнул, стараясь казаться по возможности спокойным.

– Пожалуй, да... я только что просмотрел схему столов в зале, чтобы не ошибиться снова, и даже попрактиковался с подносом, полным стаканов... правда, теперь, если подумать, вероятно, мне стоило наполнить их, чтобы они были тяжелее... вот дерьмо... нужно срочно это исправить, и... – но моё суетливое бормотание было прервано его губами, внезапно прижавшимися к моим. У меня вырвался удивлённый стон, но я и не подумал оказывать сопротивление, а закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Эти губы... для меня они были настоящим наркотиком. Теперь уже я прекрасно знал их вкус упругую мягкость, удивительную деликатность, с которой он касался ими моих, или, как ему удавалось и в такие моменты быть нежным и страстным, одновременно. И я чувствовал себя будто в экстазе, словно его аромат обволакивал и уносил меня прочь, а его дыхание ласкало меня, подводя к чертовски отчётливому осознанию, что я, наконец, влюбился в того самого человека. Моего человека.  
Как только дыхание стало насущной необходимостью, мы оторвались друг от друга, оставаясь близко, едва соприкасаясь носами, с учащённым дыханием и сердцами, бьющимися в унисон.  
– Как ты посмел прервать меня, когда я говорил? – фыркнул я весело, заставляя его улыбнуться.  
– Прости, это было сильнее меня... твои губы слишком соблазнительные... это их вина... мне кажется, они зовут меня, – и, как бы желая доказать свои слова, он снова приблизился, легко касаясь их несколько раз, мягко и нежно, почти щекоча.  
– Это не оправдание, Андерсон! – упрекнул я его добродушно, запуская руку ему в волосы.   
_Господи..._  
– Так что ты там говорил перед тем, как я столь невоспитанно тебя прервал? – спросил он с лукавой усмешкой, поглаживая мою щёку. У меня сорвался с губ блаженный вздох, что заставило его улыбнуться еще шире.  
– Ммм... не помню, – пробормотал я. – И, честно говоря... мне на это наплевать, – и я снова припал к его улыбке, на этот раз, слегка посасывая одну губу, чтобы дать понять, что хочу большего, что мне нужно чувствовать его ближе. И он это понял, потому что чуть приоткрыл рот, предоставляя свободный доступ моему языку. В этом сладостном взаимодействии мы провели несколько минут, и я даже соскользнул коленями на пол, чтобы лучше держать его ритм, и на мгновение забыл обо всём: о Паке, о работе, о стаканах, которые я не догадался наполнить. Остался только Блейн, его язык, его вкус, его мягкие волосы, которые беспрепятственно скользили между моими пальцами, его запах, такой знакомый и успокаивающий, его прикосновения к моей шее, что вызывали у меня мурашки по спине, его полное присутствие. Он был рядом, и я ощущал его буквально повсюду.  
Мы прервались лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, счастливо улыбаясь, и он заговорил с хрипотцой в голосе.  
– Мы должны идти... не то опоздаешь в твой первый рабочий день... я знаком с твоим начальником, он не слишком снисходителен в таких вещах, – улыбнулся он, медленно поглаживая мне кожу за ухом. Я вздохнул, проводя языком по губам, чтобы ещё раз ощутить его вкус.  
 _Он всё ещё был здесь..._  
– Хорошо... пойдем! – согласился, опираясь на его руку, крепкую и сильную, чтобы встать. Если бы мы были менее сознательными и немного более свободными от обязательств, возможно, к этому моменту успели бы уже добраться до моей комнаты, оставив половину одежды на полу по пути. Я попытался отогнать эту мысль, потому что было совершенно излишне иметь подобные образы перед глазами весь вечер – великолепное горячее тело Блейна на моём, чтобы быть точным – особенно, если я хотел чтобы всё прошло хорошо. Я скучал по этому... скучал так сильно, и я, на самом деле, думал, что, после того, как будет окончательно разрешена проблема с Дэвидом, и я освобожусь от лёгкого чувства вины, связанного с изменой, мы с ним получим возможность… ну, в общем... посвятить себя нашей близости. Но, казалось, весь мир был против. Каждый вечер случалось что-то новое, что отвлекало нас, и мы отправлялись спать, одетые и с тем же неудовлетворённым желанием. Может, этим вечером нам повезёт больше?  
– Прости, я правильно понимаю... ты заходишь к себе домой, а выходишь из моего? – поддел я его, чтобы снять некоторое напряжение.  
– Я считаю это приемлемым компромиссом... хотя, нам бы следовало попробовать снять эти проклятые перила и сделать одну большую квартиру! – сострил он, пока я собирал документы и мобильник.  
– Тогда получится, что мы практически станем... жить вместе? – спросил я удивлённо, прекрасно зная, что это была лишь шутка, но от одной мысли о подобной возможности у меня чуть не лопнуло сердце. Это было глупостью, детским жестом, но Боже... вопрос вырвался у меня так естественно. Он не ответил, а только закусил нижнюю губу, и это оставило полную свободу моему воображению. Что он имел в виду? Что ему не понравилось бы жить со мной? Что это была абсурдная идея? Что, не будучи формально в отношениях, я не имел права позволять себе заходить в мечтах столь далеко?

_Что, Блейн? Помоги мне понять, пожалуйста..._

Я закрыл дверь на ключ, и мы вышли на дорогу, держась за руки и поглядывая друг другу в глаза. Я чувствовал себя будто бы наэлектризованным, сердце колотилось, а мозг отправился в незапланированный отпуск. Даже когда мне доводилось встречать какую-нибудь знаменитость: известного актёра, миллионера или стилиста международного уровня, я никогда не чувствовал себя так. Возможно, потому, что эти чувства я в принципе никогда не мог бы испытать по вине кого-то другого кроме Блейна. Потому что ему единственному удавалось совершенно запутать и смутить меня и одновременно вернуть на путь истинный. Только ему.  
– Поедем на моей машине? – предложил я, как только мы вышли из подъезда.  
– Нет, в этот час слишком много пробок... ни за что не успеем ко времени! – ответил он практично, увлекая за собой на другую сторону улицы. – Мы поедем на мото!  
– Что… прости? – я заставил его остановиться практически посреди дороги. Он посмотрел на меня в замешательстве.  
– Мой мотоцикл, Курт… так мы доберёмся быстрее! – пояснил он спокойно, указывая на него жестом. Я бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на обсуждаемое транспортное средство, и, ничего не скажешь, оно действительно было великолепно, но я бы никогда не залез ни на что в этом роде.  
– Нет, нет, даже не обсуждается! – категорически заявил я, пытаясь вернуться к дому, но Блейн доказал, что обладает куда большей силой, чем я, потому что сумел удержать меня.  
– Как это нет? Смелее... мы быстро доедем, вот увидишь! – попытался он убедить меня. Я был в панике. В буквальном смысле этого слова.  
– Ни за что! – воскликнул жалобно, мотая головой. Он потрясённо распахнул глаза и в полнейшей растерянности попытался успокоить меня.  
– Курт... – но я остановил его.  
– Я поеду на машине... если хочешь ехать со мной, хорошо... в противном случае, увидимся перед пабом! – я упрям, и редко кому-то удавалось меня переубедить. Не на шутку встревоженный Блейн подошёл ко мне вплотную и отпустил мою руку только для того, чтобы обхватить ладонями – почти горячими – моё лицо. Я покраснел от неожиданной близости, в особенности потому, что, хоть Нью-Йорк и являлся городом открытым и толерантным, мы, всё-таки находились прямо на дороге, на виду у всех, а не под защитой нашего драгоценного балкона.  
– Ты можешь объяснить, что с тобой происходит? Что-нибудь не так? – спросил он тихо, глядя мне пристально в глаза. Напряжение было действительно чересчур большим, и я был слишком уязвим, а посему сдался мгновенно.  
– Я боюсь! – выдохнул я, не в силах удержаться, теряясь в глубине его золотистых глаз. Которые удивлённо распахнулись от моих слов.  
– Чего? – спросил он осторожным и внимательным тоном. Я вздохнул, быстро глянув на черный мотоцикл, всё так же поджидавший нас на другой стороне проезжей части, с виду совершенно безобидный, и немедленно почувствовал себя ужасно инфантильным. Если подумать, мой нездоровый страх был связан с чем-то действительно нелепым и глупым, и в тот момент мне казалось бессмысленным даже говорить ему об этом, но он спрашивал меня, глядя такими искренними глазами, а я уже прекрасно понял, что в подобных случаях для меня не было ни малейшего шанса увильнуть. Поэтому я сдался.  
– Упасть... и покалечиться! – промямлил я, краснея, как ребёнок. Он не проронил ни слова, за что я был ему чрезвычайно благодарен.  
– Один мой школьный приятель попал в аварию на мотоцикле... сильно ударился головой и оставался в коме в течение двух месяцев. Когда он проснулся, он больше не был собой… всегда отсутствующий, всегда раздражительный... я не… я не хочу закончить как он! – пробормотал я. Его руки скользнули вниз с моих щёк и крепко взяли меня за плечи.  
– Курт... – окликнул он меня.  
– Да, я знаю... это идиотизм, и это так чертовски по-детски, боятся чего-то подобного, но... это сильнее меня... я не могу... – но на тот раз уже он перебил меня, прикладывая палец к губам. Я умолк в ожидании, внимательно глядя на него.  
– Ты доверяешь мне, Курт? – спросил он в упор. Я вздрогнул. Он уже задавал мне этот вопрос той ночью, когда сыграл тот чудесный отрывок, и сейчас я испытал такую же уверенность, что и тогда. И потому мне было очень просто ответить точно так же, с той же искренностью.  
– Да! – он мягко улыбнулся, с заметным облегчением и, не говоря ни слова, взял меня за руку и повёл к своему мотоциклу. Я, не в силах сказать или сделать ничего другого, кроме как следовать за ним, с удивлением увидел, будто бы со стороны, как беру в руки чёрный шлем, который он мне протянул, и надеваю его при помощи умелых рук Блейна, пока его ясные глаза не оставляли меня ни на секунду. Было приятно доверить свою жизнь в руки кого-то другого, и я делал это с ним. И никогда раньше я не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности.  
Настал его черёд надеть шлем, и, не отрывая от меня глаз, он сел на мотоцикл и включил зажигание. Я вздрогнул от рёва мотора, но это было лишь одно мгновение. Тут же он протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь забраться в седло, и я позволил вести себя как ребёнок. Я немедленно вцепился в него, крепко обнимая за талию, и пряча голову в громоздком шлеме на его спине. Он, ничего не говоря, сорвался с места.  
Я чувствовал, как мотоцикл вибрирует подо мной, мягко наклоняясь на поворотах, но отказывался открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что или кого мы огибаем. Если бы я это сделал, то уж точно потерял бы те крохи мужества, которые каким-то чудом мне удалось собрать и тогда, можно было сказать «прощай» благим намерениям. Путешествовать таким образом было странно. Хотя, помимо холодного ветра, что проникал под одежду, и грохота двигателя, который больше походил на мурлыканье большого кота, казалось, в этом не было ничего особенного. Никаких рискованных торможений, ни оглушающих клаксонов, ни пугающих шумов. Только странное, почти абсурдное спокойствие, почти как если бы мы летели, а не мчались на огромном мотоцикле. И тогда я решился. Полностью сосредоточившись на его запахе, и на великолепных ощущениях, которые испытывал, прижимаясь к нему так тесно, я медленно открыл глаза, упираясь взглядом в первую очередь в ткань его чёрной куртки, раздутой ветром. Я собрался с духом и всё так же медленно перевёл взгляд чуть вбок, пока не увидел размытую полосу бегущего под нами асфальта. И как ни странно, я не испытал страха. Было несколько пугающе, оказаться в такой непосредственной и смертельно опасной близости от дороги, это да, но, к собственному изумлению, мне было всё равно, потому что я чувствовал присутствие Блейна. Он был везде. Он вёл уверенно и внимательно. Казалось, он не прилагал ни малейших усилий, чувствовал себя абсолютно комфортно, опытной рукой управляя агрегатом, но, прежде всего, казалось, что это было так чертовски просто. Мне почти захотелось попробовать.  
 _Ну, не будем преувеличивать..._  
Я вздохнул, укладывая голову на его плече, насколько это позволял шлем. Блейн, почувствовав моё движение, слегка повернулся, и я отчётливо представил, как он мне улыбается, и, улыбнулся в ответ. Очень глупо, поскольку ему это не было видно, но я надеялся, что он сумеет догадаться. В ответ Блейн положил одну руку на мои, скрещенные у него на животе, поглаживая их. Я почувствовал невероятную лёгкость. А его руки казались горячим, несмотря на то, что со всех сторон нас обдувало порывами холодного ветра.   
_Во второй раз я доверился ему, и во второй раз он доказал, что заслуживает моего полного и абсолютного доверия..._  
Спустя минут десять – мы добрались очень быстро и, несмотря на запруженные дороги, приехали вовремя – он плавно затормозил, останавливаясь рядом с белым джипом, и выключил двигатель. Взяв меня за руку, он помог слезть и избавиться от шлема, после чего сам сделал то же самое. Я ощутил немедленное облегчение, благодаря вернувшейся возможности посмотреть ему в глаза. Блейн, казалось, тут же оробел и, положив шлем на сидение, подошёл ко мне.  
– Итак? – спросил он нерешительно.  
– Итак... – начал я, удивляясь столь спокойному и расслабленному звучанию собственного голоса. Как если бы я и не нёсся минуту назад на мотоцикле. – Я ещё жив! – пробормотал я, слабо улыбаясь. Он кивнул.  
– Верно... ты жив! – подтвердил он шёпотом. Я поверить не мог. Я преодолел один из моих страхов с лёгким сердцем, просто доверившись ему. Мне показалось это таким естественным и спонтанным, и я чувствовал, что могу повторить такое снова и снова. С ним за рулём, я согласен был отправиться куда угодно.   
Тут я осознал, что просчитался, потому что эпизодов, когда я доверялся ему, чтобы справиться с необоснованными страхами, было не два: таких моментов было больше, гораздо больше. Блейн прогнал целую толпу моих страхов, и, возможно, всех мне даже и не припомнить. Постепенно этот парень с золотистыми глазами разрушал мои внутренние баррикады и одновременно помогал мне возводить новую защиту – более крепкую, более высокую, более красивую, и, главное, настоящую.   
Некая таинственная сила заставила меня сократить расстояние между нами и припасть к его губам. Он явно нервничал, вероятно, испуганный моей возможной реакцией. Кто знает, может, этим поцелуем мне удастся дать ему понять, что я испытывал в этот момент?   
К моему счастью, он уловил это почти сразу, потому что ответил на поцелуй уже в следующее мгновение. Я отстранился с безмятежной улыбкой на лице, радостно отмечая то же выражение на лице Блейна. Прислонившись своим лбом к его, я блаженно вздохнул. Я чувствовал себя абсолютно расслабленным, несмотря на то, что только что слез с мотоцикла.  
– Но, учти, чтобы было ясно... я забрался на эту штуку только потому, что ей правил ты! – прошептал я ему. Он усмехнулся, проведя по моей щеке кончиком носа, а затем легко касаясь губами.  
– Ясно, как день! – пробормотал он.   
– Один-ноль в твою пользу, Андерсон! — пошутил я, отстраняясь слегка и подавая ему руку. Он не заставил себя долго ждать, сжал её и направился ко входу в паб, весело посмеиваясь.  
– У тебя весь вечер, Хаммел... ещё есть надежда отыграться!

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 17 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 20:45 (ВТОРНИК)**

 

Паб в тот вечер был снова полон, и Пак выглядел на взводе больше обычного, особенно потому, что, наконец, заполучил второго официанта, и всё, похоже, функционировало как надо. Курт был действительно хорош в этом, хотя никогда не занимался такой работой. Он быстро реагировал, был опрятным и дружелюбным, и клиенты, казалось, оценили его по достоинству. Бриттани несколько раз задерживалась на минуточку у стойки, чтобы поблагодарить меня за то, что нашёл ей такого стоящего коллегу, а Ноа не мог нахвалиться на него. Я ограничивался тем, что любовался им, может, слегка пуская слюни, пока он улыбался, гордый и веселый, и носился между столами с удивительной естественностью и непринужденностью. От неуверенного парня, у которого чуть не случился приступ паники на балконе, не осталось и следа. Действительно хватило столь малого, чтобы убедить его в собственных способностях? Я был действительно так хорош?  
 _Нужно не забывать целовать его чаще, в таком случае..._  
Я слишком поздно осознал, что чересчур долго сосредоточенно пялюсь на задницу Курта, вспоминая, каково ощущать её в руках, потому что подзатыльник, который отвесил мне Пак, оказался неожиданным и болезненным.  
– Бля-я! – одарил я его возмущённым взглядом.  
– Эй... поаккуратнее с выражениями, молодой человек! – одёрнул он меня, смеясь. – И потом, прекращай пялиться на моего нового официанта... ты в нём дырку прожжёшь, а я не могу позволить себе разбрасываться такими прекрасными работниками! – я потёр ушибленный затылок и фыркнул.  
– Если ты не забыл, именно я привёл его сюда, так что имею полное право смотреть, сколько мне вздумается! – и, как двое малолеток, мы синхронно показали друг другу языки, а затем прыснули со смеху.   
– Ну что ж... видно, нынче вы тут решили дурака повалять... а грязную работу пусть делают другие! – веселый голос Сантаны перекрыл наш смех, и – одетая, как обычно, будто для показа – девушка подошла к нам. Ноа скривился, указывая на зал.  
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, дражайшая Сантана... но сегодня старик Пакерман в ударе! – и он победоносно сжал кулак, вызывая наш смех. Именно в этот момент, подошла Бриттани, чтобы поприветствовать свою девушку поцелуем в щёчку, и забрать поднос с напитками.  
– Курт? Хорошо справляется? – спросила вскоре Сантана, опершись спиной о прилавок. Я улыбнулся, мечтательно глядя в его сторону.  
– Чудесно, я бы сказал. Он быстро учится, и Пак, похоже, более чем доволен! – ответил я радостно. Она кивнула, бросив странный взгляд на Курта, который только что прошёл мимо нас с порцией чипсов в руках.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил я с любопытством. Она посмотрела на меня, явно не решаясь, что-то сказать, но, в конце концов, ограничилась тем, что покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась.  
– Нет... всё в порядке! – проговорила она в ответ, а потом снова повернулась к Паку и попросила банку кока-колы.   
Пришло время начинать петь, и я со вздохом спрыгнул с моего стула. Как и каждый вечер, я имел точное представление о том, что собираюсь исполнить. Это происходило само собой, без особых усилий, и большинство песен, которые я выбирал, отражали мой настрой на данный момент. В эти дни моё настроение было определенно приподнятое, и было не так уж трудно понять, почему именно.   
Я направился к сцене, позаботившись о том, чтобы пройти рядом с ним и коснуться – случайно, разумеется – ладонью поясницы. Он, в ответ на этот жест, взглянул на меня… и был один момент: мы оказались будто прикованными взглядами друг к другу, посреди всех этих людей, скорее всего, представления не имеющих о том, что происходит между нами. Все несказанные слова, сдерживаемое желание того, что, к сожалению, мы ещё не смогли себе позволить... все это было там, в одном взгляде, который для посторонних глаз ничего не значил. Я же ощутил дрожь в ногах вместе с непреодолимым желанием схватить его за руку и увести прочь, подальше от этого паба и от всех этих людей, подальше от этого мира, в котором его так несправедливо уволили, наплевав на его бесчисленные усилия, подальше от зла и от страданий, и привести его... куда-нибудь, в место, которое было бы известно нам одним. И с этими мыслями я поднялся на сцену и сел за клавиши – то, что я намеревался исполнить, было, безусловно, композицией, подходящей для этого инструмента – но прежде чем начать, я снова нашёл его в зале, и, точно так же, как при нашей первой встрече, я обнаружил его в дальнем углу, с сосредоточенным выражением, и я знал, в тот момент его взгляд был только для меня. И ещё раз, я почувствовал, как что-то застряло у меня в горле, но в этот вечер мне сразу стало ясно, что именно: это было моё сердце, застывшее неподвижно, как и я сам, любуясь на этого ангела с крыльями слегка помятыми из-за сильного удара, что он недавно перенёс, но от этого не менее прекрасного и совершенного. И в то самое мгновение он улыбнулся, озаряя каждый уголок пространства вокруг себя и меня тоже.  
 _Я люблю тебя..._

Глубоко вздохнув и постаравшись хоть немного прийти в себя, я включил микрофон.  
– Доброго вечера всем! – обратился я к посетителям, получая в ответ дружные аплодисменты. – Я Блейн, и желаю вам приятно провести вечер, – в этот раз в зале раздалось несколько «Спасибо!» – Сегодня, если вы мне позволите, я хотел бы начать... люди, которые знакомы со мной, знают, что у меня не слишком хорошо со словами, и, что иногда, чтобы выразить то, что чувствую, я полагаюсь на музыку. И вот... на этот раз я хотел бы сделать то же самое: я хотел бы сделать посвящение одному особенному для меня человеку, к которому я действительно сильно привязан, и который в последнее время стал мне очень близок. В последний раз, когда я посвятил песню этому человеку… возможно, мне не удалось выразиться достаточно… понятно, но надеюсь, что теперь моя мысль дойдёт до адресата... отчётливо и ясно! – и, слегка прочистив горло, я начал петь. 

 

I walked across an empty land,  
Я гулял по пустой земле,   
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
Я видел путь как на ладони,  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Я чувствовал землю под ногами ,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Сидя около реки, ощущал полноту бытия...

 

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
О, простые вещи, куда вы ушли?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
Я становлюсь старше и надо на что-то надеяться.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
Поэтому скажи, когда разрешишь мне войти,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
Я начинаю уставать и надо где-то начинать.

Я прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше слышать музыку, и тут произошло нечто странное: перед моим мысленным взором пробежала бесконечная серия образов, связанных с Куртом, с нами двоими вместе. И это было, как если бы я пережил всё это снова, с самого начала. Мне вновь посчастливилось встретиться с ним в том туалете мимоходом, и я будто бы смог бросить стремительный взгляд на их уже тогда нездоровые отношения с Дэвидом. Затем сцена быстро перенеслась на тротуар перед нашим домом – я со своей развалившейся коробкой, и он с его приветливой улыбкой и желанием помочь и дать мне достойный приём. Затем, уж не знаю как, я оказался в моей квартире после благотворительной вечеринки, когда, всё существенно осложнилось и, в то же время, начало всё больше и больше упрощаться. Действительно, именно тогда всё начало становиться на свои места, и я почувствовал, что мы двое, несмотря ни на что, могли разделить нечто важное, помимо лестничной площадки. Та ночь, когда мы занялись любовью, без сомнения стала моментом, когда я почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Второй раз тоже был особенным, но первый... нёс с собой радость открытия, новизны, неожиданности и желания полностью раскрыться, послать к чёрту всё ради ещё одного мгновения рядом с ним.  
 _Я тебя люблю... я Тебя люблю... я Тебя люблю..._

I came across a fallen tree,  
Я проходил мимо упавшего дерева,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Я чувствовал, как его ветви смотрят на меня.  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Это место, которое мы любили?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Это место, о котором я мечтал?

 

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
О, простые вещи, куда вы ушли?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
Я становлюсь старше и надо на что-то надеяться.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
Поэтому скажи, когда разрешишь мне войти,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
Я начинаю уставать и надо где-то начинать.

То, что больше всего поразило меня в сущности Курта, это, безусловно, его подлинность и его искренность и кристальная чистота. Всё, что он испытывал или думал, можно было прочесть в его глазах, и это всегда позволяло мне угадывать его чувства и эмоции. Как, к примеру в его день рождения: я так боялся вручить ему эти подарки, но получил самую лучшую реакцию, о которой только мог мечтать – он медленно растаял в моих руках, ни в малейшей мере не стыдясь этого. И, возможно, именно это заставило меня осознать, сколь хрупким и одновременно сильным он был, и каким добрым сумел сохранить сердце, несмотря на все удары и разочарования, которые судьба ему уготовала. Говорят, что страдания делают нас сильней. То, что ему пришлось пережить из-за Дэвида, должно было закалить его силу духа на зависть кому угодно, мне – в первую очередь. И еще одно прекрасное видение – моя входная дверь, обклеенная разноцветными стикерами, полными извинений, надежды и той силы мужества, которые заставили меня влюбиться в него безоглядно. И, возможно, я чувствовал себя своего рода избранным и должен был заботиться о нём, заботиться об этом скромном бутоне, тщательно скрывающемся в высокой траве, но содержащем самые большие чудеса мира.  
 _Я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя..._

So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Так что если у тебя есть немного времени, почему бы нам не пойти  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
Поговорить об этом в месте, известном лишь нам одним...  
This could be the end of everything.  
Это может быть конец всего на свете.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Так почему бы нам не пойти в место известное лишь нам одним?  
Somewhere only we know.  
Место, известное лишь нам одним....

Стычка с Дэвидом лишь увеличила желание быть с Куртом. Попытаться обеспечить ему немного того спокойствия и безопасности, которых это животное в человеческом обличие, казалось, никогда ему не давал. Я знал, я отдавал себе отчёт в том, что, возможно, это слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны, считать, себя лучше, чем Дэвид, или будто я в состоянии дать Курту нечто, чего до сих пор, как я думал, ему не хватало, но… возможно, это говорила во мне отчаянная необходимость, сделать это и бесконечное желание просто быть рядом с ним, помноженное на любовь, что медленно росла в груди и просилась наружу. Я рассчитывал, что рано или поздно сумею вытащить на свет эти волшебные слова, и надеялся победить нелепый и необъяснимый страх перестараться и всё испортить. Я и сам, того не желая, мог ранить Курта. И от одной только мысли об этом я чувствовал, будто умираю внутри.

_Я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя..._

 

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
О, простые вещи, куда вы ушли?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
Я становлюсь старше и надо на что-то надеяться.  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in,  
Поэтому скажи, когда разрешишь мне войти,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
Я начинаю уставать и надо где-то начинать.  
Моя память перенесла меня прямо к той ночи, когда я старался заставить его забыть о том, что случилось, и которая стала, без сомнения, самой волнующей и наполненной эмоциями. Играя для него, я чувствовал себя удивительно, мне удалось на мгновение поверить, что за этой дверью не было ничего и никого, и что мы могли бы закрыться здесь внутри и просто жить друг другом. Я никогда ещё не испытывал ничего подобного к кому бы то ни было. Даже к Себастиану, и тем более к Джеремайа. Курт был... он представлял для меня ни с чем не сравнимую ценность. Я уже говорил, что чувствовал себя своего рода избранным, находясь с ним рядом, однако сейчас это ощущалось гораздо сильнее, как если бы его совершенство заставляло и меня почувствовать себя совершеннее, его сила делала меня сильнее, его мужество придавало мне храбрости. И я надеялся, что это совершенное создание услышит и поймёт каждое слово, что я пел для него. Я хотел открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться в этом, но… я был слишком напуган, или просто слишком раним в этот момент. Мне нужно было сосредоточиться только на музыке и словах, чтобы сделать всё правильно и донести до его сердца это чёртово «я люблю тебя», которое иначе никак не решалось выйти наружу.

_Я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя..._

And if you have a minute " why don't we go  
Talk about it " somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything"  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

А я-то думал, будто понимаю, что значит по-настоящему любить. Я думал, что достаточно настрадался и не желаю больше испытывать ничего подобного. Я со стороны завидовал Себастиану и Дэниелю, и их отношениям, считая, что понимаю их, а на самом деле не понимал даже отдаленно. Я всегда мечтал найти кого-то близкого, кого-то, кто подарит мне немного искренности и любви, которых все эти годы мне так не хватало. Я в течение многих лет считал себя отрезанным от всего мира и не заслуживающим иметь рядом другого человека; человека, который понял бы мои мечты и отнёсся к ним с уважением и заботой. Но, меньше чем за один месяц, я смог полностью изменить свою жизнь, благодаря чувству, что зародилось и выросло подспудно, но, в результате, оказалась самым сильным из всех. Я безнадёжно, безоглядно влюбился в моего соседа и был готов на всё… на всё... лишь бы сделать его счастливым. Мне хотелось увести его далеко от всего и всех, и я горячо надеялся, что он разделяет это стремление. Я желал его до безумия и хотел, чтобы он был полностью моим; я любил Курта и говорил ему об этом в песне, со всем чувством, на которое был способен. 

_Я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя... я люблю тебя..._

 

This could be the end of everything.  
Это может быть конец всего на свете.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Так почему бы нам не пойти в место известное лишь нам одним,  
Somewhere only we know?  
Место, известное лишь нам одним,

В конце песни я был вынужден открыть глаза, и меня слегка ослепил свет небольшого прожектора, так что мне пришлось зажмуриться. Я почти не слышал последовавших за этим аплодисментов, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы восстановить способность визуального восприятия и найти глазами Курта во всей этой кутерьме и прочитать на его лице эмоции, которые я пытался передать. Но Курта не было. Его не было ни у стойки бара, ни в зале между столиками, нигде. Его просто не было. И я почувствовал, как земля уходит у меня из-под ног. 

Не обращая внимания на аплодисменты клиентов, я встал с ощущением растущей внутри меня паники. Мой взгляд беспомощно метался по всему залу, пока я краем глаза не увидел странное движение: сидящая в баре Сантана, пыталась привлечь моё внимание не слишком скромными жестами. Тогда, полагая, что она знала, куда делся Курт, я спустился со сцены, игнорируя тот факт, что мне тут вообще-то платили, чтобы я пел до конца вечера, и подошёл к ней. Я не успел и слова сказать, как она меня опередила:

– Он убежал в туалет. Быстро за ним! – скомандовала она, и я, с сердцебиением, заглушавшим все остальные звуки, помчался в указанном направлении, по пути чуть не сбив с ног парочку, целовавшуюся посреди коридора. С легкой одышкой и страхом, наступавшим на пятки, я вошёл в небольшое помещение, где находилось несколько раковин и двери двух кабинок. Я рвано вздохнул и прислушался, чтобы понять, в какой из них он скрылся. Мне казалось, будто я вернулся назад в прошлое и переживаю своего рода дежа-вю, только на этот раз прятался он, и, вне всякого сомнения, Дэвид не имел к этому никакого отношения. Были только я, он и песня Keane, возможно, пришедшаяся не ко времени.

_Потому что я неисправимый идиот..._

Я собрался с духом и постучал в одну из дверей.  
– Курт? – нерешительно окликнул я его. Не последовало никакого ответа, и это заставило меня почувствовать себя ещё большим козлом. Почему, чёрт возьми, я не ограничился моим дежурным списком песен? Почему не позволил ему спокойно отработать свой первый день? Почему вечно, когда я хочу сделать как лучше, вместо этого только всё порчу? И почему, чёрт побери, он мне не отвечал? Неужели всё так серьёзно?  
– Курт... мне… мне очень жаль. Я… я думал, тебе понравится. Ты ведь знаешь, что… в большинстве случаев я не думаю, прежде чем действовать, и... я... я такой идиот. Ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня, и я пойму, если ты захочешь надавать мне затрещин или хуже... попросить Пака уволить меня… если он сам этого уже не сделал… Но, умоляю тебя, Курт... поговори со мной. Не... не держи всё в себе, потому что от этого только хуже, а я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо по моей вине. Я… я обещал, что сделаю всё ради твоего счастья, и после этого устраиваю такое... прости, мне так жаль... я не знаю, что ещё сказать, чтобы ты простил меня… пожалуйста… Курт? – я слегка стукнул по двери. Окей, это гробовое молчание было самым жестоким наказанием. Я искренне считал, что заслуживаю чего угодно, даже быть избитым прилюдно, но это... нет, я не мог этого вынести. В полном отчаянии, я со всех сил саданул кулаком по двери.  
– Чёрт, Курт, я тебя... – но я был прерван на середине фразы – в очередной раз – так как дверь резко распахнулась, и я едва не грохнулся в обморок на месте: потому что... блять, блять, блять... это был не Курт, и я только что опозорился, превзойдя в этом сам себя… а тут нужно было постараться!  
– О-о…  
– Слушай... ты закончил это нытьё? Здесь уже и отлить нельзя спокойно? – напал на меня громадный мужчина метра под два – чёрт возьми, на кого-то нормального размера я нарваться не мог? – угрожающе тыкая мне в грудь указательным пальцем.  
– Б-божечки... и-извините… – промямлил я, чувствуя, как по лицу медленно расползается огонь.  
– Я не знаю, кто такой этот Курт и, честно говоря, мне по фигу. Но, что бы ты ему ни сделал, надеюсь, он тебе навешает как следует… и от меня тоже! – и, произнеся это, он оттолкнул меня чуть в сторону, чтобы пройти, и вышел, бормоча под нос новые ругательства в мой адрес. Я застыл, едва дыша, уставившись на дверь, из которой он вышел, вероятно, постепенно становясь бледным, как полотно, и спрашивая себя, какое божество я невольно оскорбил, чтобы вляпаться в подобную ситуацию. Ну, как я мог быть таким… идиотом?  
Только звук приглушённого смеха привёл меня в чувства, и на сей раз я был уверен, что это он. Тогда, с улыбкой, что медленно растягивала мои губы, я подошёл к нужной двери.  
– Спектакль пришёлся тебе по душе? – спросил я с притворной обидой, и его смех зазвучал громче, прекрасный, как всегда. Наконец, и вторая дверь открылась, только чуть-чуть, и это молчаливое разрешение дало мне силы и смелость войти. Он сидел на закрытой крышке унитаза, одной рукой ещё прикрывая рот, с разрумянившимися щеками и искрящимися весельем глазами. И это видение заставило меня забыть всё, даже гиганта, которого я только что выбесил. Видя его таким, я не смог не присоединиться к его смеху, и спустя мгновение мы хохотали, будто два кретина в этой жалкой кабинке туалета.  
– Боже, Блейн... ты меня с ума сводишь! – пробормотал он, вытирая глаза, увлажнившиеся от смеха.

_Урок номер один… как убить собственного соседа..._

– О… спасибо… – произнёс я, приятно поражённый. Он покраснел, забыв на мгновение смех, и поспешил добавить:  
– То есть... в смысле… – попытался он исправиться, но я решил сам избавить его от смущения, перебивая:  
– Ты меня тоже! – сказал я с улыбкой, на которую он, после первого момента неуверенности, ответил. Он был таким красивым, таким… настоящим. И, чёрт возьми, я стоял меньше чем в метре… интересно, было бы подсудным делом приставать к нему в общественном месте?  
Я набрался храбрости и поднял руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке, ещё раз удивляясь, насколько она была гладкой и мягкой, и как хорошо, моя рука скользила по его коже.  
– Я боялся... я думал, что заставил тебя плакать, – признался я шёпотом. Он вздохнул.  
– О… так и было. Поэтому я и спрятался здесь. Чтобы не показываться в таком виде перед всеми этими людьми... и перед тобой, – ответил он, слабо улыбаясь. Ну вот, я только что получил подтверждение, что напортачил с этой проклятой песней. Но, с другой стороны… мне и не нужны были дополнительные доказательства, чтобы понять, насколько я дурак.  
– Мне очень жаль, Курт... я только хотел...  
– Чш-ш-ш! – он прижал палец к моим губам и останавливая новый поток оправданий с моей стороны. – Тебе не за что просить прощения. Не извиняйся за то, что ты такой чертовски особенный и совершенный. Не извиняйся за то, что тебе удаётся проникнуть мне в душу самыми разными и неожиданными способами. Не извиняйся, если из-за тебя мне так хорошо... ещё раз! – пробормотал он, медленно приближаясь, пока я не упёрся спиной в стену, а он, в свою очередь, не прислонился ко мне.  
 _Ты тоже особенный и совершенный... и ты проник мне в душу... и мне хорошо из-за тебя..._  
– И потом... – у него вырвался короткий смешок. – После спектакля, который ты тут устроил… я бы не смог злиться на тебя… даже при очень большом желании! – и мы снова рассмеялись вместе, несмотря на близость, и несмотря на отчётливое ощущение, что атмосфера однозначно изменилась. Я окончательно убедился в этом несколько мгновений спустя, когда почувствовал его губы на моих, наше участившееся дыхание, сливающееся в одно, сливающиеся в одно, его руки, крепко впившиеся мне в спину, может, чтобы удержаться на ногах, или, может, просто для того, чтобы быть ближе. И я вновь тонул в этом океане ощущений, новых и неизвестных, перемешанных между собой совершенным образом, всё с тем же удивительным вкусом, нежным и обволакивающим, всё с тем же ароматом, всё с тем же чувством сопричастности. Потому что бесполезно было бы отрицать: я принадлежал теперь ему, хоть это и не было оговорено официально, хоть мы так и не сказали те самые слова, хоть нас не связывали никакие ярлыки и этикетки. И я чувствовал это, чувствовал, что Курт принадлежал мне, в самом глубоком и необъяснимом смысле, и не было слов в человеческом языке, чтобы описать чувства, которые я испытывал в тот момент, когда мы целовались, оставляя мир за дверью и оказываясь, как по волшебству, в какой-то параллельной вселенной, одним нам известной.  
Сам не знаю как, мои руки потянулись к резинке его свитера, приподнимая ровно настолько, чтобы осторожно проникнуть под него, лаская эту кожу, по которой я успел соскучиться до ощущения необходимости. Острой необходимости, которая в тот момент пробудилась с неодолимой силой. А он, вместо того, чтобы надавать мне пощёчин, крикнуть, чтобы я прекратил или, хотя бы, напомнить, что мы всё-таки находимся в общественном туалете, за дверью, которая даже не заперта, в пабе, где мы оба работаем… вместо этого, казалось, он одобрил мои действия, поскольку в ответ издал тихий стон и легонько толкнулся бедрами, от чего у меня мгновенно сбилось дыхание, и сердце зачастило. Потребовалось всего одно мгновение: мы быстро обменялись взглядами, хватило одного согласного взмаха ресниц, чтобы принять решение.   
В следующую секунду мои губы касались его шеи, и я смог ощутить его вкус и, наконец, позволить себе оставить свою метку на его коже – и пошёл ко всем чертям Дэвид! – а его руки опустились на мой ремень, расстёгивая пряжку его торопливыми и неловкими движениями, пока, в конце концов, добрался до брюк, в то время как мои губы были заняты очаровательной пульсирующей венкой, изящно украшавшей его бледную кожу. И хватило ещё одного короткого мгновения, чтобы поднять ладони вдоль всей его спины, пересчитывая каждый позвонок и ловя каждый лёгкий вздох, что срывался с его губ, или, чтобы расстегнуть, наконец, последнюю пуговицу моих брюк и приспустить их слегка, получая хоть минимальный доступ. И хватило ещё меньше, может быть, один лишь вздох или взмах ресниц, чтобы позволить его руке проникнуть под резинку боксеров, которые успели стать слишком узкими и, наконец, получить...  
– Курт? Блейн? Вы здесь?

 _Бляяяяять..._

– Пак вас ищет. Он уже грозился уволить вас обоих, если немедленно не вернётесь к вашей работе! – Сантана разрушила магию нашего момента необузданной страсти и вернула в реальный мир, в тот мир, где Курт был официантом, я живым музыкальным оформлением заведения, а Ноа Пакерман нашим строгим начальником. У меня вырвался жалобный стон, который Курт прервал на середине, закрывая рот рукой – той же самой рукой, которая почти... – и сам ответил.  
– Уже идём. Спасибо, Сантана! – крикнул он, и я, с саркастической улыбкой, повторил за ним:  
– Да, спасибо, Сантана!  
– Не за что, – ответила она, а затем вернулась в зал, судя по донёсшемуся до нас шуму. Я тяжко вздохнул и упёрся лбом в плечо Курта.  
– Поверить не могу! – пробормотал я раздражённо. Кто знает, что в этой ситуации могло его развеселить, но я услышал тихий смех.  
– Что? – спросил я его, чуть отстранившись.  
– Нас застукали, как двух подростков... – проговорил он, качая головой. – Тебе не кажется, что мы должны были давно перерасти подобные ситуации? – он обхватил моё лицо руками и оставил на подбородке лёгкий поцелуй, поцелуй, который, каким бы приятным и удивительно нежным ни был, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с теми, которыми мы обменивались за секунду до того, как нас прервали. Я улыбнулся, неохотно убирая руки из-под его одежды.  
– В любом случае, это настоящий заговор, – фыркнул я, застёгивая брюки, всё ещё чересчур тесные.  
– Мы сможем вернуться к этому дома! – подмигнул он мне, с очаровательным оттенком озорства в голосе.  
– Преимущества самостоятельной жизни... – пробормотал я, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на его губах, которые тут же приоткрылись в улыбке, и, убедившись, что оба выглядим презентабельно, мы вышли из туалета, в надежде, что Пак ещё нас не уволил, и, главное, что тот гигант, которого я нечаянно побеспокоил, уже ушёл.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 17 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:56 (ВТОРНИК)**

Путь от мотоцикла до квартиры Блейна был полон приятной суеты и неловкости. Я смутно помнил, что оставил шлем на седле, рядом с его, и мы вместе посмеялись над тем, что на следующий день их наверняка там не будет; помнил, как тащил его за руку к подъезду, не отрывая от него глаз, которые, казалось, светились в темноте, чем-то крайне возбуждающим; помнил, как вошёл в лифт и вслепую нажал кнопку, в то время как губы Блейна вновь касались моих, воспламеняя мне сердце; я помнил, как его вкус смешивался с моим; помнил его любопытные руки под тканью пиджака и свитера; помнил, как он тёрся об меня эрекцией в отчаянных поисках облегчения; помнил, как молился всем божествам небесным, чтобы мы могли быстрее добраться до двери и, наконец-то, освободиться от одежды; я помнил практически всё, даже вздох, который вырвался из уст обоих в тот самый момент, когда двери кабины открылись; помнил также торопливые поиски нужного ключа, не в силах в то же время оторваться друг от друга. Ещё немного, мы были у цели…  
Однако, что запомнилось мне больше, чем всё остальное, так это то, что произошло, когда дверь, наконец, открылась: я пришёл в себя первым, и тут же, испуганно вскрикнув, предупредил его, поскольку он заходил спиной. Гостиная была, как ни странно, освещена, а посреди комнаты, в квартире Блейна стояла незнакомая нам обоим фигура, в шоке наблюдающая наше триумфальное явление. И, в конце концов, Блейн заговорил, выражая мысль обоих:   
– А ты ещё кто, чёрт возьми?


	36. Незваные гости и дружеские беседы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 18 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:03 (СРЕДА)**

– А ты ещё кто, чёрт возьми?  
Последовал затянувшийся момент общей паники , когда все смотрели друг другу в глаза, понимая, что что-то не сходится… что во всём этом, безусловно, было нечто неправильное. В частности, мою проблему олицетворяла молоденькая блондинка с выпученными глазами, держащая наперевес длинный зонтик и находящаяся посреди гостиной, закрытая при этом наполовину столом. Посреди моей гостиной.  
– Нет! Это вы, кто такие? И как вы сюда вошли? – спросила нас она, заметно напуганная, и перехватила покрепче зонтик, который, похоже, собиралась использовать в качестве оружия для самообороны.   
– Это мой дом! – возмутился я, позвенев, для пущей убедительности, в воздухе связкой ключей. Она ещё больше округлила глаза и в миг утратила какую-то часть той силы, которая, казалось, поддерживала её.  
– Твой дом?.. – переспросила она потрясённо.  
– Именно… и если ты не скажешь, кто ты такая и как вошла сюда... клянусь, я немедленно вызову полицию! – пригрозил я ей, вытаскивая свой мобильник и одновременно делая шаг вперёд, чтобы встать между ней и Куртом. Какой бы безобидной ни казалась эта блондиночка, я не чувствовал себя спокойно, она вполне могла в любую минуту вытащить пистолет и начать палить из него. Ведь если ей удалось проникнуть в моё жилище, откуда мне было знать, на что еще она была способна. На всякий случай, я решил заслонить собой Курта, чтобы защищать его, покуда мог.  
– Это... это... – и она пробормотала что-то неразборчивое, блуждая взглядом по комнате, словно в бреду, в то время как её уверенность в собственных позициях явно поколебалась.   
– Ты меня слышала? Если ты не дашь мне стоящее объяснение, клянусь, это кончится плохо! – может быть, если я её как следует напугаю, она сбежит… а, может, это лишь усугубит ситуацию. В последний раз, когда я пытался изобразить героя, дело закончилось не самым лучшим образом, и я сильно сомневался, что и этим вечером появятся Смайт со своей половинкой, чтобы спасти нас. А посему, я должен был действовать по возможности спокойно, чтобы разрулить ситуацию без потерь. Со мной ведь был Курт.   
Я сделал ещё один шаг по направлению к девушке, но в тот момент, когда я уже собирался заговорить, раздался голос Курта.  
– Блейн, подожди! Я её знаю... – пробормотал он шёпотом, таким тихим, что у меня по спине пробежала дрожь. Не спуская глаз с девушки, которая всё ещё блуждала потерянным взглядом по гостиной, я слегка повернулся к нему.  
– Что? – спросил я удивлённо. Как, чёрт возьми, он мог знать эту девицу? Она, конечно, не была какой-нибудь бродяжкой – это было понятно по её явно дорогой одежде – но я сомневался, чтобы Курт имел дела с ворами, торговцами наркотиков, или, что ещё хуже, убийцами. Он обошёл меня сбоку, покидая импровизированное укрытие, которое я создал ему своим телом, и обратился к девушке:  
– Ты... ты приходила сюда однажды с отцом… посмотреть это место, но потом ушла сразу. Мы столкнулись на лестничной площадке, – пояснил он спокойным голосом. Она слегка склонила голову и в течение нескольких секунд разглядывала его. В конце концов, она вздохнула и, будто сдаваясь, опустила зонтик.  
– Да... я помню тебя, – произнесла она, медленно кивнув. Тогда, чувствуя немного больше безопасности, я позволил себе обернуться, чтобы посмотреть Курту в глаза.  
– Курт? Что ты... – попытался я спросить, но он, слабо улыбнувшись, опередил меня.  
– Блейн… она дочь твоего арендодателя! – сообщил он мне довольно бодро. Я чуть сознание не потерял.  
– Э? – я почти захлебнулся собственной слюной и закашлялся. Я быстро метнулся глазами к девушке, которая в тот момент вздохнула снова и положила зонтик на стол, вероятно, признавая зону недавнего конфликта безопасной. Постойте-ка… эта девушка была дочерью?.. Чёрт...  
– Твой отец владелец квартиры? Ты дочь адвоката Фабрей? – спросил я еле слышно, медленно осознавая, что чуть не заявил в полицию на дочь моего арендодателя. Ну вот, теперь у меня появилась ещё одна веская причина, чтобы обозвать себя идиотом.

_Учись, Блейн… прежде чем действовать… нужно думать!..._

– Да... – выдохнула она, качая головой и проводя рукой по волосам. – Я.. я не думала, что… мой отец сдаст в аренду это место! – проговорила она и, издав короткий жалобный стон, исчезла из нашего поля зрения. Мы с Куртом испуганно переглянулись и бросились к ней, чтобы посмотреть, что с ней стряслось. Обойдя стол, мы обнаружили её сидящей на полу, с лицом спрятанным в ладонях. Курт моментально опустился рядом с ней на колени, а я остался стоять, по-прежнему на стрёме, хоть и чувствовал себя, безусловно, гораздо спокойнее. По крайней мере, теперь было ясно, что опасности для жизни она не представляет. Тем не менее, ситуация продолжала казаться мне странной: почему дочь хозяина самовольно проникла в мою квартиру, без предупреждения и, особенно... почему её так потряс тот факт, что отец сдал жильё? Они что, не общаются? И потом… разве не она та самая избалованная девочка, для которой Нижний Ист Сайд казался недостойным районом? Себастиан именно так описал ситуацию в тот день, когда показал мне квартиру, и я тогда сразу подумал, что эта девушка слишком глупа, и не заслуживала такого подарка. Однако, сейчас, когда я мог видеть её своими глазами, она вовсе не производила впечатления глупой избалованной девчонки. Скорее, она казалась... страшно напуганной.  
– Ты в порядке? – встревожено спросил Курт. Девушка мотнула головой и громко шмыгнула носом. Отлично, только её слёз нам и не хватало.  
– Нет… всё ужасно!!!! – произнесла она надтреснутым голосом, прячась за собственными волосами. Курт вздохнул, а затем бросил на меня странный взгляд. Я отчётливо видел, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, насколько сильным было его желание помочь ей. На мгновение я задумался, как могло случиться, чтобы этот человек с таким чистым и добрым сердцем оказался моим соседом по лестничной площадке и, какое я мог иметь к нему отношение? Если бы это зависело от меня, едва установив, что девушка – дочь Фабрей, я бы ограничился тем, что любезно попросил её покинуть мой дом, и вернулся бы к тому, что мы вынуждены были прервать по её вине. Но он... он беспокоился об этой незнакомке. Я сейчас хотел только добраться до спальни – или даже дивана, ковра на полу, стола, да хоть стенки в коридоре – и удовлетворить то отчаянное желание, что стало уже необходимостью. Курт же сумел отодвинуть всё на второй план, чтобы заняться её проблемами. Я должен был чувствовать себя монстром. И извращенцем. Определённо.  
– Как... как тебя зовут? – спросил он, осторожно положив руку ей на плечо. Она на секунду замялась и подняла глаза на него. Видимо, ей удалось прочесть в этом чистом, полном искреннего сопереживания, взгляде нечто, что убедило её заговорить.  
– Куинн… – пробормотала она, отводя волосы от лица. А, однако… какая семейка, такое и имя!  
– Я Курт… Курт Хаммел. А это… Блейн, – он улыбнулся, указывая на меня, и ей, наконец, удалось хотя бы сделать попытку улыбнуться, но это было лишь мгновение, прежде чем у бедняжки вырвался новый всхлип.   
– Пожалуйста, простите меня... я... я не знала, куда идти, я была в отчаянии. Мои родители выгнали меня из дома… они сказали, что не хотят меня больше видеть. Я... я вспомнила про это место, и по чистой случайности мне удалось найти дубликат ключей в кабинете моего отца. Но, клянусь вам... я не знала, что… он сдал эту квартиру кому-то, – и она подняла на меня глаза с таким умоляющим выражением, что я почувствовал себя ещё хуже от того, как обращался с ней незадолго до этого.   
– Уже больше месяца назад, – уточнил я. Она покачала головой.  
– Теперь мне конец! – сказала она, вытирая слёзы рукавом. Я приблизился немного, оставаясь, тем не менее, на ногах.   
– Куинн? – окликнул я её и слегка прочистил горло, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко. Это была крайне странная ситуация. Родители выгнали её из дома, но… почему? И самое главное... при чём тут были мы? Что я мог сказать ей? Что всё наладится? Что родители – что бы она ни натворила – простят её, и всё вернётся, станет как прежде? Что ей следовало отправиться в какое-нибудь другое место, потому что это теперь мой дом, и я отчаянно нуждался остаться наедине с Куртом?  
– Ты… не видела случайно моего щенка? – вместо этого, спросил я, обзывая себя придурком, но, абсолютно не в состоянии сказать что-либо другое от смущения. Она на мгновение застыла, растерянно глядя на меня, но потом тихонько рассмеялась. И, как бы странно ни звучал этот смех, слышать его было, безусловно, приятно.  
– Да... как только я вошла, он бросился мне навстречу… только потом, поняв, что я была… не ты, он сбежал… думаю, он спрятался под кроватью! – и она весело мне улыбнулась. Я сморщил нос, в то время как Курт принялся посмеиваться.  
– Хорошего сторожевого пса я нашёл! – буркнул я и направился, не говоря больше ни слова, в спальню, чтобы вытащить предателя из убежища. Я нашёл его в углу, свернувшегося под какой-то тряпкой, которая, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказалась моей пижамой. Сдерживая умильную гримасу и стараясь войти в роль сурового отца, я взял его на руки, собираясь отругать как следует.  
– Что в словах... «ты отвечаешь за этот дом!» тебе не ясно, Купер? – спросил я его, а он в ответ облизал мне нос, заставляя забыть всё, даже намерение отправить его спать на балкон в качестве наказания. Так что я взял его с собой в гостиную, где Курт и Куинн уже сидели на диване и разговаривали. Едва Курт увидел, что я вернулся, он радостно улыбнулся, заставляя меня, в свою очередь, забыть множество других вещей… даже собственное имя.  
– Хочешь чая? – спросил он, обращаясь снова к девушке, которая, прежде чем ответить, повернулась ко мне, будто бы за подтверждением. Я невольно улыбнулся ей, и она ответила тем же, с некоторым облегчением кивая и благодаря Курта. Тогда он направился в кухню, а я, всё ещё с Купером на руках, подошёл к ней и посадил щенка рядом.  
– Смелее, Купер... будь джентльменом... составь компанию леди, – во второй раз мне удалось рассмешить её, и эти двое довольно быстро присмотрелись друг к другу и заключили, что вполне совместимы для внеочередной сессии ласк и обнимашек. Я решил оставить их ненадолго наедине и отправился к Курту, заставая его на кухне за приготовлением обещанного напитка. Едва заметив моё присутствие, он улыбнулся.  
– Мне очень жаль, – произнёс он шёпотом, возможно, чтобы не услышала Куинн. Я наморщил лоб, подошёл ближе и прислонился спиной к столешнице ровно в полушаге от него.  
– О чём ты? – спросил я в замешательстве.   
– О том, чем... мы занимались, и как нас прервали, – сказал он, приближаясь, и я немедленно принял его в объятия: как уже случилось за несколько часов до этого в пабе, он полностью прижался ко мне, и я почувствовал, как дрожь, пробежала по всей спине до шеи, где, к счастью, её настигло лёгкое прикосновение его руки, принявшейся нежно поглаживать кожу именно в том местечке. 

– Это не твоя вина… видно, мы с тобой можем уединиться, только когда у одного из нас двоих есть парень! – неловко пошутил я, притягивая его ближе за бёдра, и он усмехнулся, пряча лицо у меня на плече. Мы замерли в таком положении на некоторое время, молча вдыхая запахи друг друга и пытаясь удовольствоваться хоть этим. Поскольку нам явно не светило ничто большее, по крайней мере, в тот вечер, я собирался насладиться его теплом иначе, чтобы потом отпустить воображение бродить свободно и рисовать фантастические сценарии о нас с ним, по возможности, наедине и не разделённых ничем, если не тканью простыней.   
– Что нам с ней делать? – спросил он меня вскоре еле слышным шёпотом. Именно этим вопросом я и сам задавался.  
– Не знаю, Курт, – ответил я искренне, вздохнув. – Ты слышал, что она сказала? Родители выгнали её из дома... и если её отец узнает, что она здесь… он может разозлиться и отнять у меня квартиру.  
– Этого не случится… прежде всего, мы попытаемся выяснить, что произошло и почему она в таком скверном состоянии. В случае, если не найдётся других решений... поживёт пока у меня. Фабрей не имеет никаких прав на мою квартиру, и я могу приютить у себя кого мне будет угодно! – сказал он спокойно, глядя мне в глаза и ещё раз демонстрируя, что был гораздо более зрелым, чем я. Я бы тоже хотел быть таким мудрым и степенным, но, возможно, как и во всех парах, в нашей существовали определённые роли, которых следовало придерживаться.

_Я только что сказал, что мы с ним пара… Отлично, воздержание начинает всерьёз давить на мозг..._

– Ты необыкновенный, Курт... и я должен чаще напоминать тебе об этом, – пробормотал я, заворожено глядя в глубины его глаз.  
– Ты напоминаешь мне об этом даже слишком часто, уж поверь… и мне ещё нужно привыкнуть! – усмехнулся он, продолжая поглаживать меня по шее и положив другую руку мне на грудь, на уровне сердца, которое тут же откликнулось, забившись сильнее. Не задумываясь, я чуть подался вперёд, вновь захватил в плен его губы и закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе, будто мы одни в этом доме, и нам не о чем и не о ком беспокоиться, кроме нас двоих. Но, открыв глаза и встретившись с его взглядом, прекрасным и полным желания, я вынужден был вернуться в реальность, где ничего не изменилось. Куинн всё еще была в моей гостиной, он и я были по-прежнему полностью одеты, и, к тому же... вода начинала закипать. Мы улыбнулись друг другу с ясным сознанием того, какое невезение нас преследует, и что в этот вечер тоже не произойдёт ничего, кроме, может, пары других поцелуев, сорванных украдкой в мгновения уединения.   
– И кстати, – добавил он с лукавой улыбкой, – ты тоже необыкновенный, Блейн... гораздо больше, чем я могу надеяться когда-нибудь стать! – и он снова коснулся моих губ лёгким поцелуем.   
Я помог ему с чашками, и вскоре мы вернулись в гостиную, где Купер и Куинн, определённо, нашли общий язык.  
– Блейн… этот щенок просто прелесть! – воскликнула она весело, в то время как щенок восторженно вилял хвостиком рядом с ней.  
– Я рад, что вы подружились, – отозвался я, передавая ей чашку, и она поблагодарила меня улыбкой. Видя её улыбающейся, с сухими глазами и без зонтика наперевес в руках, я почувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Мы все устроились с нашими чашками горячего чая – я на ковре с Купером, который с совершенно счастливым видом скакал вокруг, а они двое на диване напротив меня. В комнате повисло молчание на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, пока Курт не решился со вздохом поднять самый насущный на повестке дня вопрос.  
– Послушай, Куинн... мы с Блейном поговорили и... мы готовы пойти тебе навстречу, но ты должна помочь нам понять ситуацию. Нам нужно знать, что случилось и почему тебе пришлось приехать сюда, – сказал он ей спокойно, без каких-либо претензий или обвинительных интонаций в голосе. Она кивнула.  
– Да, вы правы. Вы заслуживаете объяснения… оба! – она повернулась, обращаясь в основном ко мне, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, заговорила: – Я поругалась с моими родителями сегодня утром, потому что они… узнали кое-что… с чем не смогли справиться, – её выражение однако говорило, что за этим стояло гораздо большее.  
– Что они узнали? – поинтересовался я. Она в нерешительности закусила палец, и лишь через несколько секунд ответила:  
– Я беременна! – призналась она, с выражением человека, который, сбросив бомбу, в ужасе ждёт взрыва. И в самом деле, кое-что произошло. Купер громко залаял, словно радуясь услышанному, и его вмешательство дало время всем в этой комнате, чтобы переварить только что полученную новость. 

_Дочь хозяина моей квартиры скрывается у меня, и только что выяснилось, что её выгнали из дома, потому что она беременна. Я –покойник..._  
– Ох! – выдохнул Курт, и это был единственный звук – ну, помимо лая – последовавший за этим откровением.  
– Да уж… – произнесла она, опустив голову и снова вздыхая. Я решил вмешаться, чтобы попробовать сдвинуть с места эту ситуацию, иначе мы так и продолжили бы топтаться на месте.  
– А… отец ребенка… он уже знает? – спросил я, потому что, было бы логично направиться непосредственно к нему, вместо того, чтобы искать убежища в моём доме. Она покачала головой.  
– Нет, не знает… и, думаю, никогда не узнает, – сказал она, с силой сжимая в кулаке подол своего длинного платья. Её реакция меня порядком озадачила. Почему отец ребенка не должен был никогда узнать о его существовании? Чем обусловлено такое решение?  
– И могу я… спросить, почему ты так решила? – спросил Курт шёпотом.  
– Он... не отреагирует на это хорошо, потому что не может… позаботиться об этом ребёнке и, тем более, я не могу надеяться, что он примет меня с распростёртыми объятиями в свою жизнь, если я скажу ему об этом! – ответила она с горечью в голосе, продолжая сминать ткань платья.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?..  
– Он женат, – ответила Куинн, окончательно сдаваясь. – У него жена и двое детей. А я просто его глупая и бесполезная любовница! – и она всхлипнула, вновь закрывая лицо руками. Вот чёрт… Я увидел, как Курт потрясённо распахнул глаза шире, и, возможно, на мгновение ему пришла в голову та же мысль, что и мне. Эта девушка вовсе не так уж невинна: она была любовницей женатого человека, мало того, отца семейства. И мы с Куртом, конечно, не собирались оставлять её у себя в доме, чтобы защищать, поить и кормить, рискуя вызвать гнев папаши адвоката. Я ожидал чего угодно, но не такого признания.  
– Ты встречалась с женатым мужчиной… – пробормотал Курт чуть более сухим голосом, нахмурившись. Немедленно почувствовав перемену в его тоне, Куинн поспешно подняла голову и ответила:  
– Да… он женат, но… клянусь, я не знала. Он наплёл бог весть чего, когда мы познакомились. Он всегда говорил, что любит, что хочет на мне жениться, что я единственная женщина в его жизни. Конечно, была большая разница в возрасте, но... он никогда не говорил о своей семье, ни, тем более, о жене. Я выяснила это случайно полтора месяца назад, после почти года отношений. И, естественно, я его оставила. Только вот... пару недель назад я обнаружила , что беременна и… сегодня утром произошло всё то, что никогда не должно было произойти с моими родителями. Ну, а финал истории вы уже знаете, – и она посмотрела нам в глаза – сначала Курту, а потом мне – ища понимания и, возможно, надеясь, что сумела убедить нас и не потерять нашу поддержку. Не знаю, что заставило меня немедленно поверить, но, глядя ей в глаза, я понял – её слова были правдой, и, следовательно, она не была никакой хищницей, разрушающей чужие гнёзда, а всего лишь наивной любовницей, павшей жертвой беспринципного мужчины. И я не смог не испытать сострадания к ней. К ней и к тому бедному невинному созданию, которого она носила под сердцем.   
– Я знаю, в мои слова трудно поверить, и гораздо проще наклеить на меня ярлычок классической богатой шлюшки, которая разбивает чужие семьи… но, уверяю вас, это не так, – заявила она с ноткой отчаяния, очевидно, изо всех сил стараясь заставить нас понять истинное положение вещей и надеясь, что, может быть, мы, в отличие от её родителей, окажемся более снисходительными и великодушными. – Я... я была влюблена в этого ублюдка и была готова на всё ради него. Именно поэтому, несмотря ни на что, я не отправилась к его жене, чтобы рассказать правду, даже после того, как обнаружила, что жду ребёнка от её мужа. Я держалась подальше от его семьи, потому что чувствовала себя виноватой перед ней… перед их детьми, но, прежде всего, я чувствовала себя виноватой по отношению к самой себе… из-за того, что проявила так мало уважения к собственной персоне и к моему будущему, всерьёз полагая, будто могу быть счастлива с таким человеком! – и она удручённо покачала головой в конце этой речи, полной горечи и сожаления. Она и без того страдала, а эта ситуация с родителями бесконечно ухудшала положение. Если бы её семья оказалась более понимающей, всё было бы намного проще.  
– Мы не собираемся судить тебя, Куинн… – даже не задумываясь, произнёс я. – Лично я думаю, что ты повела себя очень зрело, и что сейчас демонстрируешь завидное мужество. Должен признать, я восхищаюсь твоей силой духа, и смирением, с которым ты смогла рассказать нам всю историю. Что касается этого человека... он получит то, чего заслуживает, рано или поздно… это только вопрос времени, – и я улыбнулся ей, снова совершенно инстинктивно, испытывая странную симпатию и нежность к этой девушке, такой одинокой, но, в то же время, не сдающейся и полной жажды жизни. И я осознал, что всё то сочувствие, которое я невольно испытал к ней, в некотором смысле зависело от её внутреннего сходства с моим Куртом. Добрым ангелом, с которым мир часто обходился жестоко, но, тем не менее, полным чего-то особенного и уникального, что ожидало лишь момента, чтобы выйти на свет.  
Куинн обратила ко мне растроганную благодарную улыбку.  
– Спасибо, Блейн… ты… это было очень мило с твоей стороны, – сказала она, а потом мы оба повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Курта, казавшегося слишком задумчивым. Он заметил наши пристальные взгляды и слегка покраснел, впрочем, тут же мягко улыбаясь. Это было знаком, что он тоже поверил словам Куинн, несмотря на то, что первый же сначала отреагировал откровенно негативно. И, в конце концов, он тоже заговорил:  
– Мы собираемся влезть в серьёзные проблемы, да? – спросил он задорно, обращаясь к девушке, которая улыбнулась этой полушутке.  
– В этом нет необходимости. Вы не обязаны помогать мне. Я прекрасно смогу справиться с этим в одиночку… найду место, где спать, работу, и… возможно, со временем, даже свою квартиру. Вы и так были слишком добры ко мне… и я, конечно же, не хочу садиться вам на шею, – и она снова смущённо улыбнулась нам. Мы с Куртом, обменялись взглядами, и нам хватило одной тысячной доли секунды, чтобы принять решение. 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 18 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:34 (СРЕДА)**

– Так, значит, теперь дочь моего босса живет в твоём доме! – воскликнул Себастиан, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. Я поморщился.  
– Она не живёт в моем доме... она остановилась у меня временно, пока не найдёт другое жилье и работу, чтобы иметь возможность его оплачивать, – пояснил я терпеливо. Мы сидели за столиком в пабе, который ещё не открылся, учитывая раннее время, и, воспользовавшись свободным моментом, информировал друзей о новой ситуации.  
– Но пока она всё-таки… живёт в твоём доме! – заметил Дэниель с лёгкой улыбкой. Я громко фыркнул, запустив руку в волосы.  
– Да... она живёт в моём доме, – согласился я раздражённо.

 _Муж и жена – одна сатана!.._

– И каково это, жить с женщиной? – съехидничал Дэн, посмеиваясь. Я вздёрнул бровь.  
– Абсолютно то же самое, что жить с мужчиной... – буркнул я, пожимая плечами.  
– Ммм… Я не думаю, что это совсем уж то же самое… если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду! – воскликнул Себастиан, подмигивая лукаво, и я покачал головой. Себ со своими дурацкими шуточками. Но я чувствовал, что он со мной ещё не закончил, и что за этим выражением между задумчивым и весёлым, скрывалось нечто большее. И на самом деле...  
– Подумать только, адвокат Фабрей… станет дедушкой! – воскликнул он, наконец, поворачиваясь к своему парню, который усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Вот почему сегодня он был такой нервный… даже чуть не уволил свою личную секретаршу, – пробормотал Дэниель с ухмылкой, и Себастиан покачал головой, всё ещё с тенью улыбки на губах. И непонятное выражение его лица заставило меня нахмуриться.  
– Попробуйте только проболтаться! Он же меня из квартиры в момент выставит! – пригрозил я им, точнее, Себастиану, учитывая, что из них двоих именно он представлял наибольшую опасность.  
– Ты что, шутишь? Мы и сами рискуем быть уволенными, если он об этом узнает, – пробормотал он, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я успокоился. Ведь речь шла о его драгоценной работе… а также о работе его парня. Он бы никогда не поставил его в затруднительное положение просто назло мне.   
В это время мимо нас прошёл Курт с влажной тряпкой в руках, направляясь вытирать столы. Мы обменялись мимолётной улыбкой, не имея возможности позволить себе ничего большего, после чего он вернулся к своей уборке, а я – к моей депрессии. Да, я был в депрессии. И жутко раздражён. И было довольно просто догадаться о причине. Прошлой ночью, после разговора с Куинн, мы решили помочь ей и пришли к выводу, что ради её душевного спокойствия, нам лучше спать отдельно, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока проблема каким-то образом не разрешится. Мы не знали, как бы она могла отреагировать, обнаружив себя на одной лестничной площадке с двумя парнями геями – которые, к тому же, обмениваются жаркими поцелуями в лифте и тискаются на кухне, у неё за спиной – и, следовательно, предпочли не рисковать усугубить ситуацию. Он вернулся в свою квартиру, а я уступил мою кровать Куинн, хоть она и уверяла меня, что диван её вполне устроит. В ту ночь, несмотря на усталость, я не сомкнул глаз. Я продолжал думать о нём, о его теле, о том, как сильно я его желал… Конечно, у меня была богатая фантазия… очень богатая… но воображать его кожу и представлять, как выцеловываю каждый уголок его тела, было совсем не то, что делать это наяву. Тем не менее, в то утро я, из-за моих же мыслей, был вынужден встать под душ и открыть на полную мощь струю холодной воды. Это были пять долгих минут агонии – молчаливой агонии, поскольку Куинн ещё спала, а я совершенно не хотел разбудить её – но, в конце концов, это дало результат: всё вернулось в нормальное состояние, и мне не пришлось прибегать к... другим методам. Не то, чтобы в прошедшие годы, до знакомства с Куртом, я выжил только благодаря ледяному душу, но… пока мой сосед будет так привлекателен, а моя любовь к нему так сильна... автоэротизм в этом доме вне закона.  
– А... с другим сожителем как дела? – спросил Себастиан, вновь весёлым тоном, указывая кивком на Курта, который переходил между столиками.  
– Великолепно, спасибо! – я выдавил притворную улыбку, наивно надеясь, что он удовлетворится таким ответом.

_Ага, а то, как же..._

– Уверен? По твоему лицу не скажешь, – поддел он меня с ухмылкой.  
– Скажем, у нас были некоторые... проблемы, – я намеренно ответил расплывчато, прекрасно сознавая, что, поступая таким образом, получу обратный эффект, и его любопытство, вместо того, чтобы уменьшиться только вырастет.  
– Уже ссоритесь? Вы же вместе всего... три дня! – пробормотал он в замешательстве, скрещивая руки на груди. Я отмахнулся.  
– Мы не вместе. И мы вовсе не поссорились, – уточнил я. Он приподнял бровь.  
– Тогда, о каких проблемах ты говоришь?   
– Оставь… тебе не понять, – сказал я, опуская подбородок на переплетённые руки и глядя на Курта, который в это время расставлял стулья вокруг столиков. Он был так прекрасен и сексуален в каждом своём движении. И мне следовало прекратить пялиться на него... второй ледяной душ в тот же день я не перенесу.  
– Эй… я твой друг… и тоже гей. Ты действительно считаешь, что я не смогу тебя понять? – спросил он обиженно, щёлкая пальцами перед моим носом, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
– Да! – ехидно улыбнулся я.  
– Это уже оскорбительно! – буркнул он, выпрямляясь и снова складывая руки на груди, с уязвлённой гримасой.  
– Просто, ты… как бы это сказать… деликатность не твой конёк… вот! – объяснил я тогда. Последнее, что мне было сейчас нужно, это его сальные шуточки. Пусть лучше держит их при себе.   
– Деликатность?  
– Да. Зная тебя… ты способен посмеяться над этим… как обычно, – уточнил я, в то время как Дэниель безуспешно пытался не хихикать. Он знал его почти так же хорошо, как я, и поэтому представлял, каким раздражающим мог быть Себастиан, когда постарается.   
– А что, если... если я пообещаю не делать этого? – предложил тот почти с вызовом. В глубине души, я умирал от желания поговорить об этом и знал, что он был единственным, с кем я мог бы это сделать. Вдруг, он сможет посоветовать альтернативную технику, помимо ледяной воды, чтобы… охладиться. Но… прежде я должен был убедиться в том, что он не станет издеваться.  
– Поклянись… здоровьем Дэниеля! – указал я тогда кивком на его парня, который тут же возмутился.  
– Эй!   
Себастиан не ответил сразу, возможно, потому, что осознал серьёзность ситуации, и я воспользовался паузой, чтобы добавить.  
– Поклянись… иначе ничего не скажу, – пригрозил я, глядя ему прямо в глаза, чтобы дать понять, что я серьёзен и что не стоит шутить со мной в этот раз. И он, к счастью для меня, или, может, от безмерного любопытства, сдался, бросив на своего парня виноватый взгляд.  
– Согласен… клянусь здоровьем Дэниеля! – заявил он решительно.  
– Спасибо, Бас! – буркнул Дэниел, отвешивая ему подзатыльник с негодованием.  
– Смелее, воробышек... я хочу попытаться понять… меня тревожит его депрессия! – оправдался он сразу, потирая ушибленный затылок и указывая на меня. Ну, шикарно просто… даже он заметил. А я-то думал, что мне неплохо удаётся скрывать это. Дэниель недовольно поморщился, но, в конце концов, возможно, тоже из-за болезненного любопытства, согласился.  
– Итак... теперь, когда я поклялся… выкладывай! – нетерпеливо поторопил Себастиан.   
– Ну, короче… – проклятие… как же это было трудно!   
– Блейн?  
– Мы с Куртом… не… мы больше... нам не удаётся остаться немного наедине, скажем так… – пробормотал я смущённо, бросая взгляд в сторону субъекта обсуждения.  
– Наедине? – спросил Дэниель растерянно.  
– Эмм... – я почувствовал, как краснею до кончиков ушей и уставился прямо в глаза моего друга, надеясь, что он со своей безошибочной интуицией поможет мне избежать признания этого вслух. И, в конце концов, он на самом деле медленно кивнул.  
– Мммм… думаю, я понял, о чём ты. И... ну, для полноты картины… когда это было в последний раз? – уточнил он практично, прищурив глаза. Ладно, пока он оправдывал мои ожидания.  
– Э-э-э… значит так… как давно вы были в Икее? – спросил я небрежным тоном, надеясь выиграть немного времени.  
– Ммм… дней десять назад, мне кажется! – ответил Дэниель.

_Вот чёрт… целых десять дней… казалось, меньше..._

– Ну, вот! – произнёс я, взмахнув рукой и пытаясь изобразить улыбку, но единственное, что у меня вышло, это гримаса боли. Себастиан и Дэниель застыли, неподвижно глядя на меня и не открывая рта, пока Дэн не озвучил мысль всех. Включая меня.  
– Ты шутишь, надеюсь! – воскликнул он.   
– К сожалению, нет, – вздохнул я уныло, упираясь лбом в столешницу. Ну, вот, я так и знал, что со стороны всё казалось ещё хуже. Себастиан в этот момент вышел из ступора, сперва издав серию нечленораздельных жалобных звуков, а затем сформулировав осмысленную фразу:  
– То есть, ты и Курт не трах…   
– Себастиан! – прервал я его, своим криком привлекая внимание всех присутствующих, в том числе, естественно, и Курта. Мой румянец сделался на пару тонов ярче, и я натянуто улыбнулся в его сторону, надеясь, что он ничего не заподозрит. Он ответил на улыбку и вернулся к беседе с Бриттани. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы испепелить взглядом моего друга – задаваясь вопросом, что меня ещё удерживало за одним столом с ним – и заставить его понять, что он не должен позволять себе подобных выходок. Моё психическое здоровье было в плачевном состоянии… я не мог рисковать усугубить всё по его вине. Себастиан закусил губу, умолкнув на некоторое время, после чего, резко понизив голос, снова заговорил.  
– Вы с ним не… ничем не занимались… десять дней? – спросил он, слегка склонившись ко мне.  
– Именно! – вздохнул я и опять уронил голову на стол в отчаянии.   
– Но… это же против природы, – возразил он шокировано, на что я смог лишь раздражённо крякнуть. А то без него я не знал, что это против природы. Против природы было также оставаться по-прежнему за этим столом и беседовать с ним о моей интимной жизни. И, тем не менее, я это делал. Вариантов было два: или вещи против природы в моей жизни были на повестке дня, а, следовательно, их можно было записать в нормальные, или... что-то во мне было не так.  
– Я знаю, и именно поэтому мне так хреново. И, честно говоря… тут есть и ваша вина, – прожёг я их обоих взглядом.  
– Наша?   
– Да… это же вы заявились ко мне той ночью со всеми этими жалобами и заявлениями. Не говоря уже о Дэвиде… увольнении Курта, а теперь ещё и Куинн… вся эта череда событий, кажется, специально задумана, чтобы… свести меня с ума, – объяснил я, может быть, преувеличенно жалобным тоном… но именно так я себя чувствовал. Каждый вечер в последнее время что-то случалось. И я даже не смел представить, что ещё могло случиться. Себастиан слегка заёрзал на стуле, а затем как-то странно поморщился. За десять лет дружбы, большинство из которых мы жили вместе, я научился распознавать все его гримасы. И сейчас этот ублюдок веселился за мой счёт, смеялся над моими несчастьями, отчаянно пытаясь сдержаться.

_Как же я сглупил, действительно решив, будто он может принимать меня всерьёз..._

– Себастиан... ты же поклялся! – упрекнул я его, стукнув кулаком в плечо, и он поспешил оправдаться.  
– Я не смеялся… я просто… удивлён, вот и всё, – пробормотал он, но по его лицу было отчётливо видно, как всё это его забавляет и насколько он близок к тому, чтобы расхохотаться. Вполне вероятно, он так и поступит, может, тем же вечером, едва вернувшись домой. Они с Дэниелем от души посмеются надо мной, над моими бедами и моим отчаянием, в то время как я, чтобы не изменять себе и своей несчастной звезде, опять отправлюсь спать один. Ну, что за несправедливость!  
– А ты не мог бы просто… ну, я не знаю… запереться с ним в туалете или… разбудить его посреди ночи?.. – предложил Дэниель, почёсывая щёку и бросая взгляд в сторону Курта. Я чуть не я рассмеялся ему в лицо.

_Муж и жена – одна сатана… часть вторая…_

– Нет… туалет не подойдёт, уж поверь! – пробормотал я, качая головой и пытаясь изгнать воспоминания прошедшего вечера.  
– Возьми инициативу на себя, Би... в некоторых случаях необходимо продемонстрировать решимость и фантазию. Существует ведь какое-нибудь место, где тебе хотелось бы попробовать… сымпровизировать? – сказал Себастиан. Место, где мне хотелось бы сымпровизировать? Вроде кухонного стола или качалки на террасе, или кабинки душа, или лифта?   
– Нет! – воскликнул я, невольно краснея и опуская взгляд. Мне не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, как широко он в это время улыбался.  
– Ты ужасный лжец, Блейн Андерсон! – упрекнул он меня. – И если продолжишь лгать ещё и ему, кроме себя самого... будешь вынужден подписаться на канал порно или хуже.. стать натуралом! – и, сумев даже слегка развеселить меня этим, он усмехнулся, как тот, кто уверен в своей правоте.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 18 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:12 (СРЕДА)**

 

Второй рабочий день был намного лучше, чем первый. Я вошёл в ритм заказов, запомнил почти все номера столиков, и научился отличать щедрого клиента, готового раскошелиться на чаевые, от скряги, который заказывал, под предлогом диеты, только одну порцию чипсов, унося все пакетики приправы, которые не использовал, с собой. Мне даже удалось поддержать разговор с Рори, оставаясь серьезным, несмотря на его акцент. Единственным, что не вписывалось в эту великолепную картину, был Блейн. Он показался мне странным уже в то утро, когда я постучал в дверь его дома, чтобы позавтракать вместе. Конечно, мы были не одни, с нами была Куинн – гораздо более спокойная, чем прошлой ночью – однако, просто возможность разделить с ним время и пространство, наполняла моё сердце счастьем. Он же был угрюм и неразговорчив, а во время выступления на сцене... выглядел, будто перегоревшая лампочка. Это не был обычный Блейн, удивительный парень, способный одной сценкой в общественном туалете заставить меня рыдать от смеха. Несомненно, что-то произошло, и я должен был знать, что… иначе сошёл бы с ума. Мне было невыносимо видеть его таким хмурым, и, к тому же, я не мог понять, почему во время перерывов между исполнением песен он ни разу не спустился со сцены, чтобы поприветствовать меня и даже не поворачивал головы в мою сторону, чтобы хоть обменяться взглядом. Он что, злился? Но ведь вроде… ничего такого не случилось... или нет?  
Был уже почти час закрытия, когда я подошёл к нему, пока он убирал гитару в футляр. Я осторожно коснулся его руки, и он практически подскочил на месте.  
– Эй…  
– Извини… не хотел тебя напугать! – пробормотал я, слегка краснея. Он мне улыбнулся, но эта натянутая улыбка была больше похожа на гримасу.  
– Не переживай… я просто задумался, – ответил он, отвернувшись и оставляя гитару в её обычном углу. Да что же такое происходит? Почему он будто бы сторонится меня? Почему кажется, словно ему неудобно со мной? Что, чёрт возьми, произошло с того момента, когда мы чуть не занялись сексом в туалете этого же заведения, когда накал страстей, казалось, достиг небывалых высот? Что изменилось с момента последнего деликатного и полного нежности поцелуя в его кухне? 

_Изменилось то, что вас прервали. Что ты был больше обеспокоен Куинн, какой-то незнакомкой, чем им и вашими планами на вечер... вот что изменилось..._

Я вздохнул, внезапно ощущая усталость и, одновременно, желая поскорей оказаться дома, на нашей лестничной площадке, в тот момент, когда я мог бы улыбнуться ему и, может, предложить переночевать у меня на этот раз. И тогда, возможно, прошло бы дурное настроение, и мы могли бы вновь насладиться нашим долгожданным уединением, или просто тем удивительным чувством, которое испытывали каждый раз, когда нам удавалось смотреть друг другу в глаза без посторонних.   
И как раз когда он обернулся и, встретив мой взгляд, чуть покраснел, я решил: этим вечером, что бы ни случилось, я буду с ним. Я желал его всем своим существом, и никто и ничто не сможет отнять его у меня или отвлечь нас. Я ощущал необходимость срочно вернуться домой. Так что, я улыбнулся и позволил себе сделать исключение из правила благоразумного поведения на людях: я подошёл к нему и быстро сорвал поцелуй с губ, заставая его врасплох, но тут же получая вознаграждение в виде прекрасной улыбки. Одной из тех его замечательных открытых улыбок, с ямочками на щеках, нежных и искренних, которые пробуждали всех до единой бабочек в моём животе. И я чуть не расплакался от радости, потому что он не сердился на меня, и я ничего не разрушил, и нечто особенное, что связывало нас, всё ещё было там, в своём первозданном великолепии.  
– Пойдём домой? – предложил я шёпотом, пытаясь этой фразой дать ему понять мои истинные намерения. Он чуть распахнул глаза и снова улыбнулся, на этот раз с лукавой искоркой в глазах.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он, и, попрощавшись с Паком, мы вместе направились к выходу. Мы почти дошли до двери, когда кто-то буквально влетел в помещение, перекрывая нам путь. Это был Сэм Эванс, менеджер Сантаны, он тяжело дышал и выглядел так, будто рисковал упустить что-то действительно важное.  
– Слава Богу, ты ещё здесь! Мне надо поговорить с тобой. Срочно!

_Что ты там только что сказал, Курт? Никто и ничто не сможет отвлечь нас?... Дерьмо!..._


	37. Воспользоваться случаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 18 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 23:48 (СРЕДА)**

 

Несмотря на довольно длительное знакомство, мы с Сэмом Эвансом, можно сказать, и не разговаривали никогда толком. Не потому, что он мне был несимпатичен, или по какой-то другой веской причине. Просто у нас не было ничего общего, помимо дружбы с Сантаной. Вообще-то, если хорошенько подумать, теперь была ещё Мерседес, хоть я и не знал в точности, как развивалось их знакомство. Поэтому мне показалось крайне странным, что он хотел поговорить именно со мной в тот вечер, да ещё так срочно. И, тем не менее, сейчас мы все сидели за стойкой бара – я, Блейн, Сэм, Сантана, Бриттани... и, конечно, Пакерман, который, приятно удивлённый неожиданным появлением Сэма, решил отложить закрытие ресторана. 

– Вот, угощайся... это за счёт заведения! – воскликнул он, грохнув на прилавок перед Сэмом бокал пива.

– Спасибо, приятель. Очень кстати, – принял тот напиток, и тут же сделал большой глоток с очевидным удовольствием. Я, изнывая от нетерпения и уже порядочно раздражённый, бросил на него красноречивый взгляд, надеясь дать понять, что можно бы опустить стандартный обмен любезностями и перейти непосредственно к сути вопроса: я торопился, очень торопился, и уж конечно не мог терять времени в этом пабе, в то время как моё желание остаться, наконец, наедине с Блейном нетерпеливо переминалось с ноги на ногу в ожидании. И Блейн, казалось, был со мной солидарен: с того момента, когда мы были вынуждены вернуться, и достижение нашей цели отодвинулось на неопределённое время, его лицо приняло выражение такой искренней детской обиды, что это умилило меня совершенно неописуемым образом. Мне пришлось прибегнуть к психологическому терроризму в отношении себя самого, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо, потому что в тот момент, поигрывая с ключами от мотоцикла, он казался побитым щеночком… ребёнком, у которого отняли игрушку. И его игрушкой, в данном, конкретном случае, был я.

_Ещё одна причина, чтобы поторопить, Сэма..._

– Итак... ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить со мной… – начал я, вновь завоёвывая его внимание, сосредоточенное на пиве. Он кивнул, встряхнувшись.

– Ах, да... и вопрос довольно срочный, – сообщил он.

– Хорошо… тем лучше! – ответил я с лучезарной улыбкой, и лишь через несколько мгновений сообразил, как грубо это прозвучало, а потому поспешил добавить: – Я очень устал и хотел бы поскорее… вернуться домой! – исправил я наскоро положение, как смог, притушив улыбку и добавив в неё немного смущения. Следовало сдерживать себя, по крайней мере, на публике.

– Не думаю, что ты захочешь спать после того, что я тебе скажу, – воскликнул он жизнерадостно, дружески хлопнув меня по плечу. Краем глаза, я увидел, как Сантана захихикала в странном возбуждении, и озадаченно нахмурился. Какого дьявола происходит? 

– Сэм, я не… не понимаю…

– Сейчас объясню! – заверил он, сделал ещё один маленький глоток, после чего вздохнул и начал, наконец, говорить: – Сегодня во второй половине дня меня вызвал Майкл Ченг-Младший, твой босс…

– Бывший босс! – уточнил Блейн, поморщившись, чем заставил меня улыбнуться.

– Точно… бывший… он рассказал мне, что произошло. О твоём увольнении, я имею в виду, – я вздохнул. К счастью, то, что случилось после моей встречи с Ченгом, помогло мне забыть о моей потерянной работе, моей запутанной жизни, и моём счёте в банке, который был практически на нуле. И заслуга принадлежала целиком и полностью Блейну, его всё новым и новым способам удивлять меня, его открытой и ласковой улыбке, любви, которую я испытывал к нему, и которая казалась прочнее и, возможно, сильнее, чем что-либо другое в моей жизни. Тем не менее, в тот момент я вновь почувствовал себя несколько потерянным из-за любезного напоминания Сэма о моих неудачах, которое ткнуло меня носом в печальную реальность. Дэвид, его угрозы, увольнение.

– Послушай… если ты пришёл сюда, чтобы сказать, как тебе жаль... я ценю это, Сэм, правда, но… я не думаю, что…

– Я здесь не для этого... я хочу предложить тебе одно дело, которое... это сейчас может серьезно изменить твою жизнь! – воскликнул он таким серьезным и решительным тоном, что у меня не только слова, но и дыхание застряло в горле. Убеждённость и напор, которые я прочёл в его глазах в тот момент, заставили меня вздрогнуть, и, наконец, я получил возможность воочию наблюдать истинный профессионализм Сэма Эванса, его упорство и, прежде всего, решительный характер, что позволил ему создать себе имя определенной значимости в отрасли. Сантана была права… этот парень знал свое дело. Сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, я незаметно придвинулся к Блейну, который сидел, естественно, рядом со мной, и ощущение тепла его тела придало мне силу, необходимую, чтобы прийти в себя и заговорить:

– Хорошо… я тебя слушаю!

– Ты знаешь Сью Сильвестр? – спросил он в упор, удивляя меня несказанно.

– Сью… Сильвестр... королеву Uper Side? Женщину, которая сумела… создать свою престижнейшую компанию из ничего, и которая каждый год… входит в список самых богатых женщин в целом мире моды? – спросил я с иронией. Само собой, я её знал. Любой человек, который имеет хоть какое-то отношение к бизнесу моды, знал мисс Сильвестр. Она была мифом, своего рода легендой. Пример для подражания, та, кому удалось создать престижный бренд в кратчайшие сроки и которая теперь диктовала свои законы в стиле. Эта женщина имела репутацию довольно холодной и задиристой, очень циничной, очень – может быть, слишком – высокомерной. Но, без тени сомнения, она знала, как делать дела, что создавать, и даже, сколько денег могла выручить от каждого из своих творений. Она была хороша в своей работе, пожалуй, её можно было назвать лучшей. Своего рода, священным монстром, гуру.

– Именно она! – подтвердил Сэм, явно обрадовавшись, что я был в теме. Ну, допустим, я знал Сильвестр, был в курсе насчёт её репутации и её работы... но какое отношение это всё имело ко мне? 

– Видишь ли, её агентство опубликовало на их официальном сайте объявление о новой инициативе, которую она проводит и, которая для тебя в твоей ситуации может оказаться настоящей находкой, – сказал он, скрестив руки на груди, с весьма профессиональным видом. 

– О чём речь? – спросил я, со всё большим любопытством, в то время как сердце начинало выделывать коленца в груди, безо всяких видимых на то причин.

– Конкурс... конкурс между модельерами, открытый для всех молодых восходящих звёзд модной индустрии, – сказал он, наконец, слегка улыбнувшись. Безумный танец моего сердца остановился на мгновение, с глухим звуком.

– Конкурс?.. – пробормотал я. 

– Именно... Речь о бесплатном соревновании, в котором могут принять участие только те, кто накопил, по крайней мере, три года опыта работы в агентстве моды Нью-Йорка и получил рекомендательное письмо от директора лично или от одного из его поверенных. Нужно будет предстать перед комиссией экспертов, с пятью не демонстрировавшимися ранее на публике платьями собственного производства… каждый участник должен самостоятельно заняться закупкой тканей, созданием рисунков, реализацией и, прежде всего, презентацией, включая выбор моделей. Запись заканчивается завтра в три пополудни. Что же касается представления готовых работ, отбор пройдёт через две недели: модели в изготовленной конкурентами одежде, будут рассмотрены жюри во время частной презентации, в конце которой будет объявлен лучший. Победитель получит премию в двадцать пять тысяч долларов, но, прежде всего, ему будет предоставлена возможность создать целую коллекцию, полностью финансируемую президентом жюри, мисс Сильвестр.

_Вот, дерьмооо..._

Конкурс моды... проводимый одним из самых компетентных лиц модной индустрии в стране... только один победитель... пять моделей... двадцать пять тысяч долларов… целая коллекция... ок, вероятно, я уже давно валялся на полу без чувств, и в моём отключившемся мозгу метались обрывки информации без какого-либо логического смысла. Потому что, как можно было претендовать найти хоть какой-то смысл в происходящем? Вот почему мы с Сэмом не слишком много общались… мы говорили на двух совершенно разных языках, и то, что слетало с его уст, я понять был не в состоянии. 

– Сэм, я… я не понимаю… почему ты говоришь всё это мне? – сумел, наконец, выдавить я из себя со страдальческой гримасой.

– Потому что я думаю, что у тебя есть все данные для участия в этом конкурсе, – ответил он спокойно. У меня есть… данные для участия?

– И кто... с чего ты взял? – спросил я скептически, продолжая не понимать, говорил ли он всерьёз, или его забавляло дразнить меня. Во втором случае, я бы немедленно поднялся со стула и пулей вылетел бы отсюда, естественно, утаскивая за собой Блейна. У меня были гораздо более важные дела, и туманные речи Сэма Эванса мне совершенно не нравились. Он хитро улыбнулся, а затем указал на кого-то рядом с собой.

– Это была идея Сантаны, – сказал он, и все, включая меня, обернулись к модели, которая ответила на наши взгляды чуть смущённой улыбкой.

– Сантана?  
– Так точно... – подтвердила девушка, пожимая плечами. – Виновна! – и она усмехнулась, весьма спокойно, хоть и с лёгким оттенком неловкости. Она закусила губу и добавила кое-что, тронувшее моё сердце в самой глубине, где, как я думал, не было места ни для чего больше.

– Однажды ты рассказал мне, что мечтаешь создать свою собственную коллекцию платьев, которые с гордостью носили бы твоё имя, – сказала она спокойным тоном, и от её слов внутри меня начало разрастаться тепло, почти вызывая страх. Но не боль, нет, такая прекрасная вещь никогда не могла бы причинить боли. От волнения мне стало тяжело дышать и, глядя на мою подругу, я задался вопросом, чем я заслужил такой прекрасный жест? Я помнил, как поведал ей об этом моём тайном желании когда-то давно… несколько лет назад, во время одного частного показа. Я взглянул на предпоказ одежды, которую модели должны были демонстрировать и, под конец, заметил, что девушки выглядели бы куда лучше, если бы предстали на подиуме голыми. Сантана без колебаний согласилась, и я, сам не знаю как, признался ей в этой моей идее фикс, которая занимала почётное место в списке моих неосуществимых мечтаний практически всю жизнь. И потом я рассказал ей даже, насколько успокаивающе действовало на меня, вернувшись вечером домой, знать, что там меня ждёт мой альбом – припрятанный в последнем ящике шкафа, под шерстяными свитерами – и что я могу, наконец, посвятить себя своему искусству. Она, как мне показалось, не обратила на это особого внимания, и я решил, что подруга не придала моим словам никакого значения. И теперь, производило странный эффект осознание того, что, несмотря на всё прошедшее время, она могла ещё вспомнить тот наш разговор.

– Ты запомнила? – пробормотал я еле слышно. Она убеждённо кивнула, как если бы это было чем-то совершенно естественным.

– Конечно… я помню всё, что ты мне говоришь. Поэтому сегодня утром я пошла к Ченгу и рассказала ему об этом конкурсе и о том, что ты идеально подходишь для участия в нём, – разъяснила Сантана, бурно жестикулируя, что делала довольно часто, особенно, когда была взволнована. Я не знал, что сказать. Это была одна из тех новостей, которые захватывают тебя в плен, не давая шанса освободиться и сбежать. И в этот раз, может быть, впервые в моей жизни, я был счастлив этому. Мне было хорошо именно там, где я в тот момент находился, на этом самом стуле, среди этих людей, переполненный множеством прекрасных и приятных чувств, ощущая вплотную тепло тела Блейна. И, не в силах справиться со всем этим, я внезапно понял, что у меня выступили слёзы на глазах. Снова. И вновь я не смог испытать стыда. Наоборот, я ощутил, как тепло распространяться по всему телу, пытаясь выйти. И почувствовав, что Блейн взволнованно заёрзал рядом со мной, я догадался, что моё возбуждение передалось и ему тоже.

Сантана вздохнула, после чего спустилась со своего стула и подошла ко мне.

– Послушай, Курт… как бы я ни обожала этот паб и его хозяина… не думаю, что ты создан для подобной работы. Тебе не к лицу помятые фартуки, и ты способен на большее, чем подносить подвыпившим клиентам гамбургеры и картофель фри. Ты должен завоевать Нью-Йорк, и у тебя есть все необходимые качества для этого. Тебе только нужен подходящий случай и... это... – она пошарила в заднем кармане джинсов и протянула мне что-то.

– Что это такое? – спросил я озадаченно.

– Твоё рекомендательное письмо… подписанное Ченгом лично! – объявила она торжественно, и я буквально набросился на конверт, чуть не опрокинув нас обоих на пол. 

– Ченг… подписал для меня рекомендательное письмо? – нет, это было невозможно. Я мог поверить во многое, даже в то, что слепая Богиня удачи подарила мне возможность принять участие в престижном конкурсе. Но в это я не мог поверить.

– Конечно... я получил этот конверт от него лично, когда он пригласил меня, после разговора с Сантаной, – подтвердил Сэм с улыбкой. Я переводил ошарашенный взгляд с него на подругу, а затем моё внимание привлёк белый конверт, который я сжимал в руке. И тогда я решил проверить лично. На этот раз, я не мог удовольствоваться их словом: мне необходимо было убедиться самолично в том, что всё сказанное было правдой. Открыв конверт, я обнаружил тщательно сложенный лист. И в самом деле, это было самое настоящее рекомендательное письмо, адресованное Госпоже Сью Сильвестр, в котором говорилось о некоем Курте Хаммеле и его огромном художественном потенциале, и всё завершалось убедительной просьбой учесть это при вынесении финального решения. А в конце, закрывая все эти комплименты и красивые слова, стола подпись, подпись, которую за пять лет работы я выучил слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать сомневаться. В конце письма была подпись Майкла Ченга-младшего. Моего бывшего босса. 

– Я не… не могу поверить… – пробормотал я потрясённо, в то время как письмо было аккуратно отобрано из моих рук кем-то, и только спустя несколько мгновений я смутно осознал, что это сделал Блейн. Блейн, который по-прежнему сидел рядом со мной, и чьё дыхание было единственным звуком, не позволявшим мне сойти с ума под тяжестью всех этих эмоций.

Сантана подошла ещё ближе, становясь вплотную между моих ног, и, обхватив мне лицо обеими руками, заставила поднять глаза, пристально смотря своим искренним, решительным и невероятно ласковым взглядом. 

– Курт... он действительно сожалеет о том, что произошло, и он чувствовал себя обязанным хотя бы отчасти возместить тебе ущерб. Думаю, это его способ извиниться, – и она нежно улыбнулась, проведя по моим щекам большими пальцами и вытирая слёзы, успевшие скатиться из глаз. Сантана рискнула ради меня и отправилась к Ченгу, чтобы поговорить и даже убедила подписать рекомендательное письмо, чтобы позволить мне участвовать в конкурсе. Тот же самый Ченг, который уволил меня, а теперь, казалось, искренне сожалел об этом, тот же, который, по неясной мне причине, позволил Дэвиду влиять на свои решения – но, с другой стороны, то же самое можно было сказать и обо мне. Рэйчел была права... за пределами моей квартиры были люди, заботившиеся обо мне, те, кому мои мысли и мои мечты были небезразличны, кто-то, кого я мог позволить себе любить и на кого мог рассчитывать. И каждый день сознавать, как прекрасно обнаруживать самые разнообразные способы, которыми мир способен проявлять любовь – будь то через песню или преподнося на серебряном блюде уникальную возможность в твоей жизни, позволяя тем самым понять, как ты важен, на самом деле – становилось все более и более удивительным. И, возможно, к этому я никогда не смогу привыкнуть. И, как это произошло ранее с Рэйчел, я совершенно неожиданно оказался в крепких объятиях Сантаны, чувствуя себя в ладу с самим собой и понимая, насколько велика её привязанность ко мне и как сильно я сам люблю её. И только тогда я осознал, как не хватало мне объятий женщины… женщины, испытывающей, по крайней мере, хоть каплю той любви, которой я был лишён слишком рано, любви, что была жестоко вырвана из моей жизни, и теперь, казалось, возвращалась снова, в иных формах, новых, но совершенно особенных. И тогда я понял, что и в объятии подруги может быть нечто материнское. 

Я успел забыть, что всё ещё нахожусь в пабе, с другими четырьмя людьми, когда, слегка отстранившись, Сантана посмотрела мне в глаза и взволнованно произнесла:

– Но теперь твоя очередь продемонстрировать миру, на что ты способен. Покажи всем, включая этого ублюдка, твоего бывшего, и даже мисс Сильвестр, чего ты стоишь… покажи нам, кто есть на самом деле Курт Хаммел!

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 19 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 00:45 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

– «Настоящим письмом беру на себя любую возможную ответственность, настоятельно рекомендуя Вам мистера Курта Хаммела. Я имел честь и привилегию работать рядом с ним в течении пяти лет. Его присутствие, во многих случаях, оказалось решающим и необходимым для поддержания доброго имени агентства моды «Мечты из Ткани», которым я руковожу», – прочитал я с гордостью и даже с некоторым волнением, вернув Блейну шлем, и вместе мы направились к подъезду. Он хохотнул, стараясь не отставать, что было нелегко, потому что я припустил почти бегом через дорогу.

– Честь и привилегия… – поддел он меня шутливо. – Уверен, что этот Ченг не гей? – я рассмеялся.

– Слишком зажатый и степенный, чтобы быть радужным! – воскликнул я, и мы оба расхохотались. – И послушай... это ещё не всё... «Поэтому я считаю своим долгом поощрять талант мистера Хаммела, с твёрдой убеждённостью, что никогда, столь добросовестный и усердный в работе и глубоко уважающий других молодой человек, не сможет разочаровать мои и Ваши ожидания», – я поднял глаза к Блейну, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к кабине лифта и смотрел на меня с умиротворённой улыбкой на лице. – «С уважением, Майкл Ченг-младший»!

– Этот Ченг, безусловно, заработал кучу очков. А также, моё самое искреннее уважение! – воскликнул он, выхватывая опять у меня из рук письмо, чтобы перечитать.

– Боже... я всё ещё не могу в это поверить. Это кажется сном… сном, который стал явью, – пробормотал я, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. Он улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок, а затем аккуратно сложил лист и передал его мне.

– Поздравляю Курт... думаю, что это, безусловно, твой реванш... шанс, которого ты всегда ждал, – произнёс он с обезоруживающей искренностью. Я закусил губу, смущенно улыбаясь.

– Спасибо, Блейн, – ответил я, краснея. В этот момент кабина прибыла на первый этаж, и, как истинный рыцарь, он отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить меня вперёд.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, что хочешь стать стилистом! – заметил он, закрывая решётку лифта, когда мы оказались внутри кабины.

– На самом деле… я никогда никому об этом не говорил. Смутно припоминаю, что проболтался как-то раз Сантане… удивительно, как она смогла запомнить, – ответил я, качая головой. Блейн нажал на кнопку четвёртого этажа и с тихим вздохом прислонился спиной к стене кабины.

– Хватило одного-единственного момента, чтобы изменить всё, – прошептал он, слегка прищурившись и сосредотачиваясь полностью на мне, и под этим золотистым взглядом я тут же позабыл обо всём, включая даже письмо Ченга. Единственное, что имело значение, было ощущение его тела, в один миг оказавшегося вплотную к моему, прижимая меня к противоположной стенке и лишая возможности не только шевелиться, но даже, кажется, дышать.

– Верно… иногда нужно совсем немного, – пробормотал я, практически касаясь его губ, и оказалось так просто отключить мозг и припасть к его устам, к чему я стремился уже слишком давно и что случилось, естественно, в самый неожиданный момент. Потому что Блейн был совершенно непредсказуем – он всегда удивлял меня, ослеплял своими улыбками, творил со мной чудеса, как настоящий маг, неизменно успевая оказаться на подхвате, если мне грозило падение. И я, завороженный одним его присутствием, чувствовал, как меня затягивает некая невидимая, но в то же время, мощная сила, что связывала нас с ним уже с месяц, медленно преображаясь и становясь любовью в чистом виде.

_Я люблю тебя, Блейн... так люблю тебя..._

В один миг – он прав, иногда достаточно совсем немного! – атмосфера изменилась. Из нежного и медленного поцелуй превратился в страстный и жаркий, и, прежде чем я успел осознать перемену, как ахнул от удивления, ощутив настойчивые движения его бёдер против моих и, казалось, ненадолго потерял даже счёт времени. Я смутно припомнил, где мы находимся, только когда заметил краем глаза, как рука Блейна протянулась к панели и нажала какую-то кнопку. После чего, слегка подпрыгнув, кабина остановилась.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил я его в недоумении.

– Блокирую лифт... кто знает, вдруг хоть так нам удастся побыть немного наедине… – пробормотал он с шаловливой улыбкой, опираясь обеими руками на стену позади меня и чуть отстраняясь, возможно потому, что давление стало слишком сильным и для него.

– В лифте? Тебе не хватило последнего инцидента? – поддел я, с удивительной естественностью запуская пальцы в его волосы. Он покачал головой, опасно приближаясь к моей шее.

– Нет... и потом, в последний раз в этой кабине не было тебя! – напомнил он, лаская мою кожу дыханием, и, наконец, коснулся губами чувствительного местечка под подбородком. Я сжал сильнее хватку в его кудряшках и на какое-то мгновение попытался расслабиться и сделать вид, что кроме этих мягких губ ничего больше не существовало. Удивительно, какую власть он имел надо мной. Вовсе не будучи при этом авторитарным и жёстким, как Дэвид. Я знал, что имею право голоса в каждом действии, в каждом поцелуе, каждом прикосновении и даже в каждом взгляде, которыми мы обменивались. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, что безвозвратно покорён им, и не было силы, способной заставить меня отступить или сбежать. И всё же... было действительно поздно, меня смертельно клонило в сон и... чёрт возьми, мы были внутри кабины лифта, застрявшего между вторым и третьим этажом, на полпути между счастливым семейством, и пятилетней девочкой. 

– Блейн... – я попытался звучать убедительно, хоть и с весьма жалким результатом. Он оставил мою шею в покое и снова поднял глаза, полные такого неприкрытого желания, что у меня вырвался стон.

 _Блять… чёрт... блять… чёрт..._

– У нас накопилось так много вещей, которые стоит отпраздновать... окончание двух из трёх моих работ… твой разрыв с Дэвидом... работа в пабе... этот конкурс моды, – принялся он перечислять, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на моём зардевшемся лице, после каждой из обозначенных причин. 

– Как много… – пробормотал я, сглатывая с большим трудом.

– Верно… действительно много, – согласился он с лукавой улыбкой, обводя мне линию челюсти кончиком указательного пальца, который после медленно поднялся вдоль подбородка к губам, лаская их нежно и деликатно, как всегда. 

– Мы можем отметить в несколько заходов. И начать прямо сейчас, – предложил он, снова придвигаясь и прижимая меня к стенке, пока я не смог опять с убийственной отчётливостью ощутить давление его эрекции, жар от которой быстро распространился по всему моему телу, поднимаясь к щекам.

– В лифте? – спросил я со вздохом или, скорее, плохо замаскированным стоном.

– В лифте! – подтвердил он мои опасения, вздыхая в свою очередь, и вновь захватывая в плен мои губы, которые жаждали этого контакта. Я ещё немного расслабился, в то время как наши языки переплетались в уже знакомых, осознанных жестах, и именно это давало мне ощущение надёжности и безопасности, согревая сердце.

– А это не слишком смахивает на… отчаявшихся подростков? – усмехнулся я, отклоняя голову и облизывая губы, исключительно по привычке, но, возможно, это только усугубило ситуацию.

– А мы и есть отчаявшиеся, особенно, я, – пробормотал он, глядя на мои губы с тем же выражением, с каким умирающий от жажды смотрит на источник воды… с тем же страхом, что вожделенная влага может оказаться галлюцинацией. И в тот момент я почувствовал невероятную власть над ним, но, как и он в отношении меня, никогда не воспользовался бы этим, наоборот. Если бы мог, я бы использовал эту власть, только с тем, чтобы насладиться в полной мере всем прекрасным и уберечь обоих от страданий внешнего мира. И в этом случае, продолжить и позволить себе момент близости в лифте нашего дома, было определённо неприемлемо. Такая возможность возбуждала, очень возбуждала, но, без сомнения, сейчас для этого было не лучшее время. Поэтому, как мне, так и ему, следовало обуздать наши инстинкты, которые вырвались на волю.

– Блейн? – окликнул я его с нежностью в голосе, которой просто не мог не испытывать при одном только взгляде на него. Потому что он был таким милым и таким чертовски уникальным для меня. В его глазах, ещё прежде чем в жестах, читалось желание, которое он испытывал ко мне – и только от мысли об этом у меня замирало дыхание – и уже в течение всего дня он явно хотел чего-то большего, так же, как и я желал его. И ещё раз нам приходилось прерываться. Потому что было уже поздно, потому что мы оба несказанно устали и особенно потому, что мне следовало обдумать проблемы, связанные с конкурсом, а для этого я должен был уединиться в тишине моей комнаты. Он посмотрел на меня в замешательстве, а затем надулся самым трогательным и забавным образом. Моё сердце сжалось и в то же время, казалось, готово было взорваться, переполненное любовью к этому удивительному парню, в которого мне повезло влюбиться. Он тихонько фыркнул, в то время как атмосфера напряжённости вокруг нас постепенно испарялась. 

– Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать мне... так что, можешь не говорить, – пробормотал он, прислоняясь своим лбом к   
моему. Я высвободил руку из его волос и осторожно поднял ему голову, чтобы снова взглянуть в золотистые глаза, всё ещё тёмные от возбуждения, но с оттенком уныния. 

– Окей… тогда, раз ты это знаешь… значит, ты также в курсе, что теперь следует сделать! – пробормотал я, ласково улыбаясь ему и даря лёгкий поцелуй в губы, в качестве стимула. Блейн бросил на меня умоляющий взгляд, отчего я не удержался и снова захихикал, но, в конце концов, с тяжким страдальческим вздохом, он протянул руку к панели и, нажав на кнопку, снова запустил кабину.

– Вот и умница... – поцеловал я его снова, получая, наконец, в ответ улыбку.

– Жизнь несправедлива! – пожаловался он, обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу. В этот момент лифт мягко остановился на четвертом этаже, и, крепко взяв за руку, я вывел его наружу.

– Ты прав... но обещаю, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы мы могли, наконец, выделить немного времени... только для нас двоих! – заверил я, убирая с его лба непослушные кудряшки. Он испугано округлил глаза.

– Молчи… а то кто-нибудь услышит и придёт, чтобы испортить и это тоже! – прошептал он, бросая украдкой взгляд на пустую лестничную площадку. Я рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, а он присоединился ко мне, так что скоро мы устроили знатный шум, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться. И как обычно, когда он был со мной, смех принёс облегчение. Он заставлял меня почувствовать себя хорошо, и даже лёгкая боль под рёбрами была приятной.   
Нам удалось успокоиться лишь несколько мгновений спустя. Мы молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, обоим и так всё было понятно. Тем не менее, кое-что я всё-таки хотел произнести вслух, потому что чувствовал в этом потребность.

– Я скучаю по тебе… – прошептал я. Он мягко улыбнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы приложить к моей груди, на уровне сердца, которое беспокойно дрогнуло.

– Я тоже скучаю по тебе, – ответил он тихо. Я почувствовал, как что-то начало плавиться у меня внутри от этих слов, и был уже всерьёз готов послать к чёрту всё, даже моё беспокойство по поводу этого конкурса, и затащить его в мою квартиру, чтобы дать, наконец, волю нашим желаниям. И, возможно, ему пришла в голову та же мысль, потому что он приблизился и коснулся моих губ лёгким, но страстным поцелуем. Затем он остановился в нескольких миллиметрах, будто бы борясь изо всех сил, чтобы сказать нечто, что никак не желало выходить наружу. И тогда, из страха помешать его борьбе, я инстинктивно задержал дыхание и...

– Курт... я… я тебя...

– Ох, так это вы! А я уже начала беспокоиться, что за шум в коридоре! – послышался голос позади него, заставляя нас обоих подскочить на месте. И когда мы обернулись, глядя в сторону квартиры Блейна, то обнаружили на пороге Куинн, улыбавшуюся с явным облегчением.

_Невероятно... за нами что, действительно непрерывно следят?.._

На несколько секунд установилось сюрреалистичное молчание. Куинн смотрела на нас, а мы смотрели на неё, пока в выражении лица девушки что-то не изменилось. Улыбка почти сразу испарилась, оставляя место осознанию, а затем и смущению.

– О-о-о-боже мой... боже мой, простите, я... я не хотела прерывать… извините... просто я… я испугалась и… – забормотала она, беспорядочно жестикулируя и густо краснея. Я умилённо улыбнулся, а Блейн ответил за обоих.

– Не переживай… мы всего лишь... желали друг другу спокойной ночи, – уверил он её, с немного натянутой, но всё же, улыбкой. Куинн кивнула, а затем неловко попыталась, в свою очередь, попрощаться:

– Ну, лааадно, что ж… тогда жду тебя внутри… спокойной ночи, Курт. 

– И тебе, спокойной ночи, Куинн, – помахал я рукой, и она исчезла в квартире, не забывая хорошенько закрыть за собой дверь, чтобы дать нам немного конфиденциальности. Жаль, что толку от этого теперь было мало.

– Я подам жалобу в Министерство... Священного права граждан на личную жизнь... эта история должна закончиться, – пробормотал Блейн с недовольной гримасой.

– Увы, не думаю, что существует подобный орган, – заметил я, и он фыркнул, вцепившись в волосы. Посмеиваясь, я схватил его руку, а затем поднёс к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев.

– Спокойной ночи Блейн... спасибо, что был рядом со мной этим прекрасным вечером, – сказал я, и он, наконец, прекратил дуться и улыбнулся мне.

– Тебе спасибо, что позволил мне быть рядом... несмотря на... разнообразные террористические вмешательства, – ответил он, и мы снова хором рассмеялись, стараясь не производить слишком много шума, на сей раз. 

– Спокойной ночи и... сладких снов!

_До тех пор, пока ты будешь в моих снах… я могу быть уверен, что они действительно будут сладкими, как мёд твоих  
глаз..._

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 19 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 15:34 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Приготовление чая всегда меня успокаивало. Я нахожу нечто особенное в этом действе, пожалуй, даже нечто магическое, потому что, чем ещё, если не волшебством, можно объяснить превращение простой воды во что-то столь ароматное и приятное на вкус. И потом, я любил этим заниматься, поскольку это было единственное, что у меня хорошо получалось на кухне.  
В дверь позвонили как раз в тот момент, когда я подготовил и расставил на подносе всё необходимое. С протяжным вздохом я пошёл открывать, спрашивая себя, кто из тех, кого я пригласил, был первым. Я немало удивился, увидев, что это оказалась именно она.

– Рэйчел! – обнял я её. – Ты пунктуальна... я приятно поражён, – она хихикнула, проведя ладонью по распущенным волосам.

– Ну... я соскучилась... с вечера твоего дня рождения нам не удалось больше ни разу пообщаться спокойно, – улыбнулась она. Я усмехнулся, делая ей знак проходить.

– Тогда, боюсь, мне придётся тебя разочаровать... я позвал тебя сегодня по другой причине, – сказал я.

– То есть? – спросила она с любопытством, скрещивая руки на груди. Ммм… с чего начать?

– Это долго объяснять, но... если обещаешь не перебивать, я могу попытаться обобщить все это коротенько, – предложил я. Она нахмурилась, но, в конце концов, кивнула. Я глубоко вдохнул и начал.

– Итак... мой день рождения... после того, как все вы разъехались, Блейн сделал мне два великолепных подарка, один из которых, вот этот браслет, и ещё, он сказал мне много удивительных вещей. На следующий день я расстался с Дэвидом, и он едва не убил Блейна, почти задушив его в приступе гнева, но, к счастью, Себастиан и Дэниель вмешались и спасли его. Затем Блейн написал официальное заявление на Дэвида, и теперь он не может приближаться ни к нему, ни ко мне. В понедельник, явившись на работу, я узнал, что меня уволили, не без участия Дэвида, но тем же утром Блейн предложил мне пойти работать в пабе Пакермана, и я согласился, так что последние три дня я работаю там с ним. Вчера вечером, однако, Сэм, менеджер Сантаны, сказал мне, что один из самых известных персонажей в нью-йоркском мире моды проводит конкурс, который ставит на кон не только денежный приз, но и возможность создать целую коллекцию под собственным именем. И... последнее, но не менее важное… я понял, что безумно и безнадежно влюблён в Блейна, – подвёл я итоги последних дней с некоторым волнением в голосе, не в состоянии поверить, сколько всего произошло за столь короткое время. Даже мне самому это казалось странным, а ведь я пережил всё это лично. Столько эмоций, чувств, поступков, слов, мыслей, страхов. И всё было сконцентрировано в одной неделе. И я только теперь начинал в полной мере осознавать это.

Рэйчел застыла на какое-то время совершенно неподвижно, не моргая глядя на меня, и я даже подумал, что она травмирована моими новостями, но, в конце концов, она заговорила.

– Ты решил надо мной посмеяться? – спросила она шокировано, с театральным видом прижимая руку к груди.

– Вовсе нет. Я просто кратко изложил, что действительно произошло в эти дни. И учти ещё, что я не говорил о ночи после покушения на убийство, о песне Keane или…

– Тормози, тормози... давай, по порядку, - остановила она меня немедленно, бурно жестикулируя. – Ты расстался с Дэвидом?

– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил я с улыбкой в тридцать два зуба. 

– Бог существует! – возликовала Рэйч с такой счастливой улыбкой, что я тихонько рассмеялся, но она тут же снова нахмурилась. 

– А что, чёрт возьми, означает, что он почти задушил Блейна? – почти прорычала она. Я был готов ответить, прекрасно представляя, что значит узнать подобное, особенно, если выясняется, что всё произошло прямо у тебя над его головой, но звонок в дверь нас прервал.

– Мы ждём кого-то ещё? – спросила она заинтригованно, и я, быстро кивнув, радостно поскакал – да, именно, поскакал – к двери. На сей раз, на пороге меня встретила робкая улыбка Тины.

– Привет, Курт... извини, если я опоздала на несколько минут, но… я не могла найти ключи от квартиры…

– Ну что ты, какие пустяки... больше того, спасибо за оперативность! – и я пригласил её войти. Тина и Рэйчел обменялись растерянными взглядами, но их замешательство продлилось лишь мгновение, а затем они тепло поприветствовали друг друга, как обычно.

– Ну, так... что случилось? Почему ты пригласил нас вдруг так срочно? – спросила Тина, устраиваясь на диване.

– Скоро всё прояснится. Мы ждем кое-кого ещё... – и в этот момент раздался новый звонок в дверь. Всё шло именно так, как я планировал, и я почти не мог устоять на месте от волнения. Перед дверью, я наткнулся сразу на две улыбки: Сантаны и её девушки, Бриттани.

– Все в сборе? – спросила модель шёпотом мне на ухо, в то время как обнимала меня в качестве приветствия.

– Ещё нет... – ответил я, не сумев сдержать улыбку, проводил их в гостиную. Я воспользовался моментом затишья, чтобы принести чай, пытаясь отбиваться от настойчивых вопросов Тины и Рэйчел, которые понимали всё меньше. Сантана уже знала, что должно было произойти, и я полагал, что Бриттани тоже в курсе. Я сам уже с трудом сдерживался. Но я должен был это сделать, не хватало совсем немного, и всё станет ясно и понятно. И я надеялся всем сердцем, что это сможет стать ещё и реальным.

_Я хочу этого так сильно..._

В дверь позвонили в четвертый раз, и я подпрыгнул. В этот раз, кто знает, почему, я почувствовала себя гораздо более нервным, и пошёл открывать, зажав губу между зубами и рассеянно поглаживая гладкую поверхность браслета с моим Мужеством, надеясь найти его хоть немного, чтобы справиться со всем этим. Я открыл дверь, приветствуя с облегчением и последнюю из приглашённых, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить её. Куинн прошла в гостиную и на мгновение застыла, растерянно разглядывая четыре незнакомых ей лица, которые, в свою очередь, заинтригованно разглядывали её.

– Курт... что происходит? – спросила она, посмотрев мне в глаза, слегка обеспокоенно. Я положил ей руку на плечо и улыбнулся, стараясь вложить в этот жест всё спокойствие, на которое был способен, хотя внутри меня уже шла третья мировая война, а волнение достигло пика. 

– Не волнуйтесь... сейчас я вам всё объясню. Я прошу только выслушать меня и... если возможно, помочь мне! – сказал я спокойно, глядя на каждую из них, останавливаясь, на каждом из выражений, отличающихся одно от другого, и пытаясь понять, какие эмоции были написаны на этих лицах. Было удивление, было любопытство, доверие и даже немного задорного веселья. И я старался уловить всё, запомнить каждое выражение, усвоить каждое движение, для того, чтобы, наконец, собраться с духом и воскликнуть:

– Я отчаянно нуждаюсь в вашей помощи. Вы бы согласились... стать моими моделями?


	38. Полёт бабочки и власть Купидона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 19 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 15:45 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

– Я отчаянно нуждаюсь в вашей помощи. Вы бы согласились... стать моими моделями?

В гостиной повисло почти сюрреалистичное молчание. Глаза каждой из девушек широко распахнулись практически в унисон, и даже моя уверенность несколько пошатнулась. Тем утром, во время беседы с Блейном, когда я посвящал его в свои планы, идея вовлечь в дело моих подруг, показалась мне самой гениальной мыслью, какая только могла прийти в голову. Но тогда, почему же спустя всего несколько часов, когда я, наконец, произнёс это вслух перед ними, от гениальности, казалось, осталось весьма немного? Почему все они выглядели столь потрясёнными, кроме Сантаны и Бриттани, естественно?

– Ничего не хотите сказать? – спросил я с оттенком разочарования в голосе и глухо отдающимся в ушах биением сердца. Рэйчел и Тина обменялись быстрым взглядом, после чего вторая нарушила, наконец, молчание.

– Моделями... моделями для чего, Курт?

_Ох... точно! Возможно, стоило сначала ввести их в курс дела..._

– Простите, вы правы. Я... я ведь даже не объяснил, зачем пригласил вас всех сюда, – пробормотал я, смущённо почесав в затылке. Ладно, с чего начать?

_Представь их друг другу, Хаммел!.._

– Значит так… девушки, это Куинн Фабрэй… дочь владельца квартиры Блейна. Куинн... это, справа налево... Бриттани, Сантана, Рэйчел и Тина! – завершил я презентацию с улыбкой, надеясь, что мне удалось немного разрядить обстановку в этой комнате. Я увидел, как Куинн робко улыбнулась остальным, но отреагировала лишь Бриттани.

– Привет, Куинн… у тебя очень красивое имя, знаешь? – и Бритт обратила к ней искреннюю улыбку. Куинн польщённо улыбнулась.

– Благодарю тебя... Бриттани, правильно?

– Правильно... но можешь называть меня Бритт… или… другая блондинка… – пожала та плечами с весёлой наивной улыбкой. Куинн хихикнула.

– Тогда, думаю, что выберу Бритт, пожалуй! – воскликнула она, заметно расслабляясь.

– Смелее, Куинн… садись здесь! – предложила ей Сантана, слегка хлопая ладонью по дивану, рядом с собой. Девушка вздохнула, но с готовностью приняла приглашение и присоединилась к другим, радушно улыбаясь Тине, которая встретила её с улыбкой. И вот они все… пять девушек, которых я выбрал для показа, девушек, в которых я видел своих моделей и, в некотором смысле, моих муз. Они разительно отличались одна от другой, как чертами лица, так и характерами, и даже происхождением. И тем не менее… у меня уже имелось смутное, но вполне отчётливое представление о том, как должна пройти моя презентация, чего ожидать и, главное, кого бы я хотел видеть рядом.

– Ну, хорошо... теперь, когда с представлениями покончено, и каждая из вас знает, кто есть кто… давайте перейдём к серьёзным вопросам, – заявил я, подойдя ближе и останавливаясь прямо напротив пяти девушек. Я сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь прогнать напряжение, и в конце концов, сложив руки в замок, сумел даже изобразить улыбку. 

– Я пригласил вас сюда, потому что, как я уже сказал, вы мне нужны… – начал я немного нерешительно.

– О чём речь? – спросила Тина с любопытством. Не знаю, почему, но я внезапно ощутил потребность встретиться взглядом с Рэйчел, которая с того момента, когда нас прервал звук дверного звонка, больше не открыла рта. Именно её реакция беспокоила меня сильнее всего, возможно, потому, что на неё я рассчитывал больше, чем на кого бы то ни было. В некотором смысле, я считал её своим самым крупным бриллиантом. Моя милая и упорная девочка, которая, как и я, прошла через многое и, возможно, после многих лет страданий, могла, наконец, вздохнуть спокойно. И о ней я подумал в первую очередь, её хотел видеть рядом во время показа, потому что это было правильно, потому что я любил её, как только брат может любить свою сестрёнку, потому что… ну, это же Рэйчел Берри... и она непременно должна там присутствовать.  
– Это конкурс модельеров... важное агентство Нью-Йорка, по руководством одной из самых влиятельных женщин в этой области, организовало конкурс… открытый для всех, кто проработал определённый срок в другом агентстве города. Нужно создать пять ранее нигде не представлявшихся платьев и представить их во время показа перед жюри во главе с самим директором, которая, в конце концов, определит победителя… и последний получит возможность выпустить целую коллекцию, финансируемую её агентством и заявить, таким образом, свой собственный бренд. Показ через две недели, и я… короче… я записался на участие примерно с полчаса назад, – я расплылся в радостной взволнованной улыбке, надеясь, что это позволит лучше понять тем, кто ещё не был в курсе ситуации, как это всё меня воодушевляет. В ту ночь я почти не спал, снова и снова прокручивая в голове слова Сэма и Сантаны и, что более важно... ну, ладно, я не спал, потому что был всё ещё возбуждён после эпизода в лифте с Блейном, потому что продолжал ощущать жар его кожи, мне казалось, я даже чувствую на себе его запах, но, главное, я помнил каждый оттенок, окрасивший его глаза в тот вечер. Золотой, зеленый, светло-карий… переплетённые вместе… блестящие и живые, с изумительным отголоском желания. Ко мне.

_Боже, Блейн... я скучаю… я скучаю по тебе до безумия..._

Тем утром, когда я был у него и рассказывал о моей идее, пока мы завтракали вместе, на секундочку, только на одно крошечное мгновение, мне пришло в голову воспользоваться отсутствием Куинн, которая отправилась на поиски квартиры, а заодно и работы, обхватить ладонями это прекрасное, хоть и слегка насупленное, лицо, и, наконец, завладеть его губами, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему не утратившими желание улыбаться и дарить эмоции. Ведь чем больше он говорил, чем больше смотрел на меня и улыбался мне, чем больше он меня целовал, чем более искреннее дулся, оттого что мы не могли посвятить немного времени нам двоим... тем больше я влюблялся в него. По шкале от одного до десяти, если бы мне пришлось оценивать степень любви, которую в тот момент я испытывал к нему… пожалуй, даже четырёхзначных цифр было бы недостаточно. Каждая частичка моего тела кричала имя Блейна, каждый сантиметр кожи жаждал контакта и каждая мысль была обращена к нему... за исключением нескольких незначительных ответвлений в направлении предстоящего конкурса. Он монополизировал мой мир и мою жизнь, и я даже и не пытался сбежать… я просто позволял ему захватить меня полностью, потому что, в сущности, меня это более чем устраивало, и потому, что никогда до сих пор я не был так счастлив. Я хотел заняться любовью с ним, и, без сомнения, собирался разрешить этот вопрос как можно скорее: у меня уже появилась удачная идея, пришедшая мне в голову той же бессонной ночью, и ждала лишь претворения в жизнь. Но прежде… я должен был убедить моих подруг оказать необходимую мне помощь. Только после этого я смогу думать о другом.

_Ещё немного терпения, Блейн... совсем чуть-чуть..._

– О, мой Бог... Курт... но это же... это просто здорово! – восторженно воскликнула Тина, взмахнув руками и просияв искренней улыбкой.

– Знаю… – подтвердил я, раскачиваясь с носка на пятку, не в состоянии даже устоять на месте.

– Курт получил невероятную возможность… и, к счастью, он сумел ею воспользоваться! – добавила Сантана с явной гордостью, подмигнув мне сообщнически, и я улыбнулся в ответ. Я не представлял ещё, как отблагодарить её, потому что, в сущности, если бы не она и её вера в мои способности, я бы никогда не получил этой возможности.

– Я знала, что ты работал в агентстве моды, но… что сам создаёшь одежду, никогда бы не подумала. Поздравляю, Курт, – пробормотала Куинн, с искренним удивлением и восхищением.

_А Рэйчел продолжает молчать..._

– Благодарю тебя... я... честно говоря, я даже не знаю, с чего начать... но я хочу попытаться. В последнее время я получил не один урок, что следует бороться за то, чего желаешь, не упускать своего шанса и, самое главное, в любом случае, никогда не отступать, и верить... до самого конца. И я хочу верить… на этот раз, думаю, я этого заслуживаю! – как ни странно, несмотря на то, что голос мой слегка дрожал, в нём прозвучала решимость, которой я и представить не мог. Я чувствовал себя сильным, чувствовал, что ничто и никто не сможет заставить меня опустить руки, и это было действительно странно, потому что, подобная вера в себя и собственные силы была вовсе для меня нехарактерна. И, возможно, после Блейна, это было моё самое большое завоевание.

– Но чтобы сделать это, мне нужны вы… мне нужно, чтобы вы помогли мне, чтобы стали моими музами, в определённом смысле. Я хочу, чтобы вы были моими моделями, хочу, чтобы представили во время показа мои платья и чтобы на подиуме вы показали себя гордыми и прекрасными, какими я вижу вас сейчас, – я попытался вложить в слова как можно больше энергии, но невольно прозвучал гораздо более сентиментально, чем это было необходимо. И, возможно, именно это, именно волнение в моём дрожащем голосе и чуть увлажнившийся взгляд, позволили мне получить нечто конкретное.

– Курт... я... – начала Тина, слегка ошарашено.

 

– Знаю… знаю, что вам эта идея может показаться абсурдной, и что в определённых случаях нужны опытные профессиональные модели, или ещё Бог весть что, но… мне действительно нужны именно вы… мои платья я представляю на вас, и хочу, чтобы только вы их представляли. Не... я не думаю, что всё это получится у меня без... без вас, вот, – я отдавал себе отчёт в том, что, возможно, выгляжу немного умоляюще и жалко, но мне действительно было безумно страшно, что они могут отказаться, что вот прямо сейчас они скажут, что эта идея совершенно абсурдна, и я должен сам разгребать свои проблемы или, может, просто обратиться к группе профессиональных моделей. Я знал, что такое решение было наиболее логично, но... это было сложно объяснить... я не хотел других моделей… мне нужны были только они.

Я снова задался вопросом, почему Рэйчел до сих пор не открыла рта, по какой причине она замкнулась в своём молчании и не могла даже собраться с духом, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо: в то время, пока я взглядом умолял каждую из этих девушек – кроме Сантаны, которая и так была в команде – она, казалось, увлечённо разглядывала рисунок ковра. Она молчала, потому что не знала, что сказать, или потому, что моя идея казалась ей настолько идиотской, что не заслуживала даже комментария? Почему она, которая никогда не жалела слов, сейчас не хотела высказаться? О чём она, чёрт возьми, думала? Какие мысли мучили её? И почему, её вид, такой тихий и отсутствующий, медленно убивал меня? Куда подевалась моя восхитительная болтушка Рэйчел Берри?

Не в силах дольше выдержать её молчание, я подошёл к ней.

– Рэйчел? – окликнул я, с некоторой нерешительностью, и она, наконец, подняла на меня глаза. Я прочёл в них такую неуверенность и даже намёк на страх, каких никогда не заподозрил бы в столь сильной женщине. Что её так встревожило? 

– Курт... пожалуйста, посмотри на меня… – и она указала на себя, скривив губы. Я сделал, как подруга просила, внимательно окинул её взглядом, но так и не сумел понять, откровенно говоря, что она имела в виду.

– Ну, смотрю…

– Мой рост метр шестьдесят… как ты себе представляешь такую пигалицу на подиуме? – спросила она еле слышно, глядя на меня. Мне буквально будто обухом по голове дали. Я ожидал всего, что угодно, даже оказаться поднятым на смех, но… не это.

– То же самое касается меня! – присоединилась к ней Тина, с печальной усмешкой.

– Курт, а я... я к тому же, ещё и беременна, – пробормотала Куинн, слегка краснея, возможно, потому, что признаться в этом вслух, перед совершенно незнакомыми людьми, стоило ей немалых усилий. Я увидел, как Рэйчел вскинула голову в направлении девушки и распахнула глаза, но это продлилось лишь мгновение. Возможно, в этот момент она задалась вопросом, сколько ей лет, и не решила ли судьба-злодейка подшутить над ней, подсовывая под нос своеобразное дежа-вю в формате «блондинка». Я вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы, не обращая внимания на лак. Где было найти самые лучшие слова, чтобы объяснить им всем, что для меня это были лишь незначительные детали и что проблемой это уж точно не являлось?

_Как всегда, Курт… искренность – лучшая политика…_

– Послушайте... меня не интересует... меня не интересует ваш рост или размер, ни, тем более, умеете ли вы ходить на каблуках или нет. Я хочу только, чтобы мои модели отражали мою моду, мой мир и мой взгляд на вещи. Я хочу сделать что-то… нетрадиционное, но, что в некотором смысле было бы реальным... мне ни к чему скелетоподобные модели под метр восемьдесят, умеющие передвигаться на ходулях. Мне нужна правда на том подиуме, и чтобы показать правду, мне нужны вы… пять прекрасных девушек, которые столь различны между собой, что это может показаться до дерзости странным, но от чьей красоты у меня лично захватывает дух, – разъяснил я с некоторой горячностью, снова заглядывая каждой из них в глаза и читая там небольшие изменения по мере того, как доносил мою мысль. – И это говорит вам гомосексуал от рождения! – пошутил я под конец, чтобы разрядить немного атмосферу, и, к счастью, все пять – включая Рэйчел – ответили смехом.

– А ты не боишься, что… используя нас в качестве моделей, ты можешь, каким-то образом, уменьшить свои шансы на победу? – спросила Куинн, приподняв бровь. Да, на самом деле я думал об этом, я попытался представить себе лица судей при виде четырёх моделей-любителей, вместо профессиональных. И единственный разумный ответ, который мне удалось сформулировать был: плевать!

– В жизни, кто не рискует – трус. И я был им уже слишком долго. Сейчас настало время показать когти, и если это подразумевает рискованные жесты, как этот… что ж, я готов! Я готов поставить на кон всё, даже рискуя всё потерять, – объяснил я ей, сжав кулаки так сильно, что почувствовал боль в костяшках. – И потом… когда жизнь отнимает у тебя всё в одночасье, тебя не интересует больше, что ты можешь потерять ещё… ты думаешь только, что в состоянии найти, чтобы уже не отпускать, – добавил я с горькой улыбкой, полной осознания. Осознания, созревшего в течение многих лет молчаливого страдания, проведённых под маской, которая только спасала фасад, но ничего не исцеляла. И я устал… правда, устал от всего. Устал опускать голову, чтобы осчастливить других, устал довольствоваться, устал сдаваться, устал считать, что мои мечты не могут осуществиться. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы это понимание сформировалось в моём сознании, но сейчас я чувствовал, как оно придаёт мне силы. Carpe diem* – сказал кто-то… а я добавлю... пока можешь.

–––––––––––––––––––-  
*Carpe diem — латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим» (дословно «лови день»), часто переводится как «лови момент».  
–––––––––––––––––––-  
– Браво, Курт! – воскликнула Сантана с довольной улыбкой.

– Я понимаю, что это безумие и что только фанатик может действительно поверить в успех такого безрассудного предприятия… но у меня хорошее предчувствие, и я хочу доверять своим инстинктам, в кои-то веки... и мой инстинкт подсказывает мне, смотреть вперёд и обратиться к этим восхитительным девушкам за помощью для моего конкурса. Но теперь... вам решать... Вы согласны… быть моими моделями? – спросил я снова с чуть большей надеждой, но, как и прежде, взволновано и обеспокоенно. Потому что ничто из того, что я сказал, казалось, не имело смысла теперь, ничто из того, о чём я думал... всё казалось запутанным и безумным, и... и поэтому, совершенно гениальным. А ведь известно, что гений не имеет ни формы, ни порядка, в противном случае он не был бы таким особенным.

– Что касается меня, как я уже сказала, я готова помочь тебе… мы уже согласовали с Сэмом мои дела и оставили свободным день показа. Так что... можешь рассчитывать на меня! – воскликнула Сантана, улыбнувшись, и я со вздохом облегчения поблагодарил её снова. Как же сильно мне с ней повезло: не только в том смысле, что я имел, по крайней мере, одну профессиональную модель в моей команде… но мог также рассчитывать на её опыт, помощь и консультацию в любой затруднительной ситуации.

– На меня тоже... я никогда не носила туфли на каблуках, и, честно говоря, не слишком много знаю о подиумах и высокой моде, но... буду рада помочь тебе. Ты помог мне в пабе, а я теперь помогу тебе с конкурсом… мне это кажется справедливым обменом, – сказала Бриттани, качая головой и размахивая длинным хвостом, точно так же, как и в первый день, когда я встретил её в пабе Ноа.   
– Спасибо, Бриттани... огромное спасибо! – улыбнулся я ей. Откровенно говоря, то, что она делала для меня, был гораздо ценнее того, что я сделал для неё, прежде всего, потому, что я нанялся на работу в паб больше из экономических соображений, чем чтобы облегчить её участь. Впрочем… если это убедило её согласиться… что ж, мне же лучше. Я повернулся к Тине: среди трёх оставшихся, она казалась той, кого проще будет убедить. 

– Тина? – спросил я, слегка выставив нижнюю губу в преувеличенно умоляющей гримасе, чем рассмешил её.

– Курт, я не могу отказать тебе... эта твоя задумка мне так нравится и так вдохновляет меня, что я не могу остаться в стороне, хотя и понимаю, что, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы ты нашёл себе модель… получше меня. Так что… – она медленно вздохнула, собираясь с духом. – Я помогу тебе... я помогу тебе, потому что мне нравится твоя целеустремлённость и твои мотивы, и особенно потому, что мы с тобой похожи гораздо больше, чем можно было представить, – и она тихо рассмеялась, явно в восторге от всей этой затеи. И я тоже не смог сдержать радостной улыбки.

_И три есть..._

– И я тоже так думаю, Тина, и... спасибо, – пробормотал я, посылая ей издалека воздушный поцелуй, который она поймала на лету. И вот, настал черёд двух девушек, которых, без сомнения, было труднее всего убедить. О Куинн мне было известно крайне мало, даже если за эти два дня я начал привязываться к ней, видя, что она, безусловно, хороший человек, несмотря на фамилию и банковские счета её отца. Возможно, это беременность, делала её такой... настоящей или, может быть, просто таков был её характер. С другой стороны, я никак не мог угадать её реакцию, так что меня вовсе не удивила её нерешительность. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, она посмотрела на меня и покраснела ещё сильней.

– Курт... я действительно благодарна тебе... это было очень мило, что ты подумал обо мне в связи с этим предприятием, но просто... мой вес и размер на данный момент, они… не совсем стабильны, и я не хотела бы, чтобы через две недели, в день показа, тебе пришлось бы раскаиваться в сегодняшнем выборе. Я не хочу нести ответственность за испорченный столь важный случай, – проговорила она, нервно теребя руки.

– Я подумал об этом, можешь быть спокойна… я бы ни за что не заставил тебя носить неудобную или слишком облегающую одежду... я буду иметь в виду твою беременность и тот факт, что живот может внезапно увеличиться. Я не позволю какому-то платью заставить тебя чувствовать себя неудобно… даю слово! – воскликнул я с убеждением. Она расслабила плечи, вздохнула и, в конце концов, рассеянно погладив живот, сказала:

– Я всегда мечтала стать моделью... с детства… и сейчас… ты предлагаешь сделать это на самом деле, и... ты делаешь это, несмотря на... – она закусила губу, с взволнованной улыбкой. Чем больше я её знал, тем больше эта девушка мне нравилась. Он была чувствительной и хрупкой, но, несмотря на это... я всё же знал, что за этими зелёными глазами крылись упорство и сила.

– Куинн... ты прекрасно подходишь мне такой, какая есть... уверяю тебя, – повторил я, стараясь донести до неё всю мою искренность. И именно тогда она приняла решение.

– Я согласна… я помогу тебе. Стану твоей... беременной моделью... куда уж ещё менее традиционно! – заявила она весело, вызывая общий смех и мой вздох облегчения. И с ней мы достигли четырёх. Я не мог бы надеяться на лучшее, хотя... Рэйчел.. она ещё не ответила, она по-прежнему избегала моего взгляда и, возможно, была до сих пор убеждена, что необходимо быть не ниже, чем метр восемьдесят, чтобы помочь мне в этом сложном соревновании. А я так надеялся, что мои слова сумели успокоить её на этот счёт и дать ей понять, что ничто в мире не заставит меня быть рабом таких безвкусных и тривиальных стереотипов. Я думал, что вовлекая её в такого рода опыт, я мог сделать её счастливой, порадовать её, а вместо этого... она замкнулась в молчании. Со вздохом я подошел к ней и опустился на колени на ковре, прямо напротив. Она бросила на меня долгий странный взгляд, значение которого я затруднился определить. Сердце моё ёкнуло.

_Нет, Рэйчел, умоляю... не оставляй меня. Я нуждаюсь в тебе сейчас больше, чем когда-либо..._

– Рэйчел? – окликнул я её едва слышно. Он издала протяжный вздох, после чего, как ни странно, наконец, нарушила молчание:

– Мне хочется плакать! – выдохнула она, заставляя меня озадаченно нахмуриться.

– Тебе... что?

– Да... да, чёрт возьми, мне хочется плакать! – подтвердила она, прикрывая одной рукой рот и часто хлопая длинными ресницами, что было явным признаком близких слёз. Я пару раз попытался вдохнуть впустую, оставаясь почти в апноэ и напрочь забыв о других девушках, сидящих рядом, которые в тот момент напряжённо наблюдали за нами, ничего не понимая. Я слегка склонился к ней, чтобы лучше слышать. Она убрала руку, медленно кивая.

– И почему?.. – спросил я её еле слышно с непониманием и тревогой... но, главное, со страхом. Она пригладила волосы, устраиваясь удобнее на диване и, прерывисто вздохнув, заговорила.

– Когда мы познакомились, ты был... ты был мальчишкой, сбежавшим из Огайо, полным неуверенности и страхов, и... я никогда не думала, что, когда-нибудь ты сможешь сделать такой серьёзный скачок. Курт, не пойми меня неправильно... я тебя всегда любила, как если бы ты был моим братом, и ты это знаешь... но ты мне всегда казался слишком… хрупким или, может быть, просто не готовым к чему-то столь большому и важному. И всё же... я не знаю, что произошло в эти последние несколько недель… ты… изменился... в лучшую сторону, разумеется. Ты стал другим человеком, ты повзрослел, и теперь, глядя на тебя, я понимаю, какой ты замечательный. Ты выпустил на свет великолепную бабочку, что скрывалась внутри кокона и ты позволил ей взлететь, и я... я так счастлива, Курт... правда. От того неуверенного паренька ничего не осталось... теперь передо мной замечательный мужчина, который научился стоять на собственных ногах и никогда не терять веру, несмотря на риск и неопределенность, и страх провала и, поверь мне... в этот момент я горжусь тобой, как никогда! – на её лице появилась взволнованная лёгкая улыбка, глаза увлажнились. Эти слова, её тон и гордый взгляд тёмных глаз, полных слёз, добили меня. Я дрожал, но не от холода, и тем более, не от страха. Против всех ожиданий, я тоже заплакал, как если бы был напрямую связан с моей подругой на уровне эмоций. Возможно, чтобы освободиться таким образом от всего накопившегося напряжения. И это были радостные слёзы, потому что Рэйчел, наконец, заговорила и сказала прекрасные вещи, как обычно. И она была права: от того неуверенного Курта осталось крайне мало. Я чувствовал себя возмужавшим и готовым справиться с любой задачей, преодолеть любое препятствие. Если рядом со мной будут они и Блейн, я пройду с достоинством и через это.

– Это означает «да»? – спросил я её, плача и смеясь. Она рассмеялась, сквозь слёзы. 

– Да… это означает «да»! – подтвердила она, и Сантана радостно вскрикнула, Тина тоже прослезилась, а Рэйчел крепко обняла меня, унося тревоги, страхи и, главное, остатки неуверенности.

Я чувствовал, что готов предстать перед судом Сью Сильвестр, чтобы продемонстрировать ей то, что долгие годы тщательно скрывал от мира. Я был уверен, что у меня всё получится, даже если я не выиграю в конкурсе, даже если мои платья не понравятся жюри, или моих моделей не сочтут ответствующими ситуации. Я всё равно выйду победителем… 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 20 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 17:14 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

 

Наличие такого количества свободного времени неожиданно принесло мне множество преимуществ: я мог насладиться в полной мере моей квартирой, мог побаловать свою собаку, у меня появилось куда больше возможностей видеться с моим Куртом – ну... пусть даже об интимной близости пока оставалось только мечтать – но, главным образом, я мог, наконец, посвятить себя занятиям музыкой. Я уже затруднялся припомнить, когда в последний раз сидел с гитарой в руках и пустыми нотными листами на коленях. По ощущениям прошли месяцы или хуже – годы. Работа, поиски квартиры, суета нью-йоркской жизни не позволяли мне этого. Но я никогда не оставлял этих мыслей… говорят, что лучший источник вдохновения для сочинения песен – это события повседневной жизни… и если это действительно так, то я мог считать себя счастливчиком, потому что за последние недели этих самых событий у меня накопилось больше, чем за несколько прошедших лет. Я получил чек на тридцать тысяч долларов, распрощался, наконец-то, с напряжённым ритмом жизни, продиктованным вечной беготнёй между тремя работами, переехал в прекрасную отдельную квартиру на Манэттене, завёл замечательного пса – за исключением случаев, когда он лаял в шесть утра, ненавязчиво напоминая, что ему нужно выйти – и самое главное... у меня был Курт. И уже одной моей любви к нему было достаточно, чтобы вдохновлять меня каждый день. Так что, может быть, постаравшись немного, я мог бы написать песню о нём и, возможно... возможно, спеть её ему однажды ночью, чтобы снова вызвать эту его совершенно особенную, почти волшебную улыбку, которая всегда согревала мне сердце. Может, после того, как мы займёмся любовью, я мог бы взять гитару и сказать ему: «Это для тебя, любовь моя. Я люблю тебя до смерти!» – и начал бы петь. А он, слишком счастливый и взволнованный, в этой моей версии мечты, не позволил бы мне добраться даже до первого припева… он обхватил бы моё лицо руками и коснулся своими прекрасными улыбающимися губами моих, и крепко обнял бы меня. И возможно, после, мы бы снова занялись любовью. Я не успел ещё набраться храбрости, чтобы признаться ему в том, что испытывал, хотя, пару вечеров назад на нашей лестничной площадке, я чуть было этого не сделал. Возможно, это зависело от поцелуя, которым мы обменялись, возможно, от сексуального напряжения, достигшего невообразимых вершин, или просто от отчаянного желания произнести это вслух и увидеть, какой эффект окажет на него такая новость, какое выражение из разнообразнейшего репертуара примет его лицо. И я собирался сказать ему об этом, как можно скорей, и на этот раз даже предсказанный индейцами Майя конец света не остановил бы меня. Курт должен знать, а я должен сказать ему это, и точка.

– Что ты играешь? – лёгкий голос прервал мои бессвязные музыкальные упражнения и не менее бессвязный поток мыслей и, подняв голову, я обнаружил сидящую рядом со мной в качалке на террасе Куинн. И думаю, что, если бы она не заговорила, я бы долго ещё не заметил её присутствия. Себастьян прав... я страдаю хронической рассеянностью – если бы разразилась третья мировая война, я продолжал бы фантазировать, даже не замечая этого.

– Нет, прошу тебя, не останавливайся… это было... это действительно красиво. Очень нежно… – пробормотала она расстроено. Я улыбнулся ей, устраивая удобнее гитару на коленях.

– Так, ничего конкретного… всего лишь музыкальный фон для моих мыслей, – ответил я, поглаживая глянцевую поверхность инструмента. Она впечатлено хмыкнула.

– Ничего себе... даже не представляю, в таком случае, что ты способен сочинить, если только сосредоточишься чуть больше и примешься за дело всерьёз, – проговорила она, качая головой. Я сморщил нос, но, прежде чем я успел ответить, кто-то перебил меня, кто-то, чей голос был похож на ласку, лёгкую и трепетную, посылающую жар вдоль всей моей спины.

– Уж поверь, Куинн... этот менестрель хорош… даже более чем хорош… просто дух иногда захватывает! – воскликнул он, и мы оба повернулись к балконной двери, где увидели его, стоящего с безмятежной улыбкой на губах и руками, запущенными в центральный карман толстовки. Моей толстовки. Я улыбнулся в ответ, искренне надеясь, что снаружи участившееся биение моего сердца не слишком заметно. Куинн снова повернулась ко мне.

– Чёрт возьми, теперь мне любопытно. Требую, как минимум, немедленной демонстрации, – восторженно заявила она, устраиваясь поудобнее. Я слегка смущённо усмехнулся.

– Курт утрирует… я знаю пару аккордов, ничего такого… – пробормотал я, пытаясь сменить тему, но он снова вмешался.

– Обманщик... не слушай его! Он настоящий маэстро, к тому же, у него ещё и великолепный голос… от его пения просто мурашки по коже! – воскликнул он с ещё большим убеждением, и в этот раз я покраснел, потому что нечто подобное он мне уже говорил, после благотворительной вечеринки, когда мы болтали в машине, незадолго до того как впервые занялись любовью. И уже тогда эти слова, произнесённые его ангельским голосом, были как удар в сердце. Услышать же это сейчас, с чётким сознанием того, что я люблю его… производило, безусловно, больший эффект.

– От тебя тоже... мурашки по коже… – пробормотал я, рассеянно почёсывая кончик носа и ощущая его пристальный взгляд на себе. К счастью для меня, он улыбнулся.

– Да, но я стилист… это ты певец этого дома! – поддел он, заставляя меня рассмеяться.

– Не прошло и двух дней подготовки к конкурсу, а ты уже нос задрал, Хаммел? Так не годится! – упрекнул я шутливо, и настала его очередь смеяться, жаль только, что мой смех с его и рядом не стоял. Потому что в нём была гармония, была лёгкость, была музыкальность и мягкость – всё то, что делало таким прекрасным моего земного ангела. И подчёркивало, соответственно, всё больше, моё несовершенство.

– Представь, что будет после того, как я выиграю! – добавил он, подмигивая. Его весёлый настрой и спокойное расслабленное состояние естественным образом передавались и мне. Моё настроение, в некотором смысле, напрямую зависело от его. Дэниель часто говорил, что, когда человек начинает измерять своё счастье счастьем другого... это означает, что он действительно любит. И я... ну, определённо, достиг этой точки.

Куинн молча слушала нас, переводя взгляд с меня на него и обратно, в зависимости от того, кто в этот момент говорил, как в игре в теннис, и непрерывно улыбалась. Похоже, зря мы переживали… судя по всему, её не слишком беспокоило соседство с двумя парнями нетрадиционной ориентации.

– Так что... сыграешь мне что-нибудь? Что-то коротенькое... что угодно, – произнесла она, наконец, с явным интересом. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на него и решил удовлетворить их любопытство, так что, перехватив поудобнее гитару, вздохнул и взял первые аккорды. Я решил повторить несколько куплетов песни "Somewhere only we know" Keane, просто потому, что в последнее время она постоянно вертелась у меня на языке, и, главное, потому, что эта песня напоминала мне о Курте. Конечно, была ещё Perfect, но она была слишком... особенной, и потом, я представлял её только в его исполнении, и это было чем-то чересчур личным. Пусть гитара не была самым подходящим инструментом, тем не менее, кажется, получалось неплохо. И потом... судя по их выражениям, мне удалось затронуть нужные струны. Куинн наблюдала за мной широко распахнутыми глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот. Курт же… не было подходящих слов, чтобы описать его. Он был просто божественен... прямая осанка, ясный взгляд, и улыбка, спокойная и взволнованная одновременно, создавала впечатление, что он в мире со всеми и, главное, с собой. И у меня сердце готово было взорваться от счастья, которое было прямо пропорционально его. Он был в моей жизни, был прямо там, и это было чертовски прекрасно и правильно. И он был мой, только мой – пока он позволит мне любить его. 

Я и сам не заметил, как умолк после первого припева, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, молчаливо крича «Я люблю тебя!», и он ответил нежной улыбкой, которую неисправимый романтик внутри меня интерпретировал как ответные слова любви. Будь мы одни, я, безусловно, оставил бы гитару отдохнуть и прижал бы его к себе, целуя его улыбку, а после, собравшись с духом, признался в своих чувствах… но, в очередной раз, эти радужные перспективы были абсолютно нереализуемы.

_Смирись, Блейн… твоему сердцу, как, впрочем, и телу, предстоит воздержание..._

– О, мой... Бог... – голос Куинн во второй раз заставил меня вернуться к реальности. Обернувшись, я обнаружил её с по-прежнему широко распахнутыми глазами и прикрытым ладонью ртом. Я совсем не ожидал увидеть её в таком состоянии. Она что, собралась разрыдаться?

– Вот... именно это я имел в виду! – воскликнул Курт, деликатно прокашлявшись.

– Блейн... ты... это было прекрасно... – пробормотала она восторженно, и я от смущения только и смог, что промямлить спасибо.

– Окей… простите, но я должен идти... у меня встреча с Сантаной, идём выбирать ткань для платьев. Увидимся позже в пабе? – спросил он, полностью меняя атмосферу.

– Конечно... и удачи в ваших поисках, – пожелал я ему с улыбкой, на которую он ответил – спровоцировав у меня приступ аритмии – и, попрощавшись с Куинн, он вышел из дому. Со вздохом, я поставил гитару и собрал пустые или брошенные на середине партитуры. Мне удалось набросать буквально пару аккордов, которыми, к тому же, остался не слишком доволен. Если я всерьёз собирался создать мелодию для Курта, мне следовало сосредоточиться, а для этого была необходима спокойная обстановка. В этом же доме, в последнее время можно было найти всё что угодно, кроме спокойствия. И до тех пор, пока Куинн оставалась под моей крышей, о сочинении музыки можно было забыть. А также об уединении с Куртом.

_Чёрт..._

– Блейн... могу я задать тебе один вопрос? – спросила вдруг она, следуя за мной внутрь. Я кивнул, не задумываясь.

– Конечно!

– Видишь ли… это кое-что личное... и если не захочешь отвечать, можешь меня просто проигнорировать! – проговорила она смущённо.

– Не переживай... можешь спрашивать что хочешь, – улыбнулся я. Она помолчала еще немного в нерешительности, но в конце концов произнесла:

– Вы с Куртом... вы же вместе, верно? – спросила она почти шёпотом. Инстинктивно я испытал два разных чувства: первое было необъяснимое волнение. Себастиан уже делал намёки на отношения между мной и Куртом, но в его устах, поскольку он был моим другом, да, к тому же приличным засранцем, это не производило того же эффекта. Возможно, потому, что Куинн, в конечном счёте, оставалась ещё чужой, или, возможно, просто потому, что в её словах не звучало непристойной подоплёки... но её вопрос поразил меня, безусловно, с гораздо большей силой. И потом, второе чувство, которое я испытал, была гордость... гордость за то, что стороннему наблюдателю мы всерьёз могли казаться парой, и для меня не было ничего прекраснее в мире.

– Ммм... хороший вопрос… – пробормотал я с улыбкой. – На самом деле, нет… он… только что вышел из сложных отношений, и я... я не хочу торопить его, я хочу дать ему столько времени, сколько ему необходимо, чтобы понять и решить… хочет ли он начать новую историю со мной. Хотя не стану скрывать, что... я жду этого момента, уже и не знаю как давно… мне это даже по ночам снится! – признался я, смущённо пожимая плечами. Она, против всех ожиданий, улыбнулась растроганно. Я ожидал с её стороны возможной негативной реакции на эту ситуацию между мной и Куртом, может, ядовитой шутки, или гримасу отвращения, как в большинстве случаев. Тем не менее, она просто улыбнулась. 

– По-моему, и слепому видно, что ты любишь его... и очень. Я это заметила уже в первый вечер, когда вы вошли... но не потому, что вы целовались... а из-за того, как ты смотрел на него, или, как ты встал перед ним, увидев меня, как если бы хотел загородить… защитить его. Я отчётливо разглядела любовь в этих жестах и я сразу подумала, что между вами есть что-то. Но эта песня... та, которую ты спел... дала мне подтверждение. Ты пел для него, верно? – спросила она, подойдя ближе. Так значит, это было столь очевидно? Даже совершенно незнакомому человеку было ясно, какие чувства я испытывал?

– Да... для него! – ответил я, кивнув. И ведь Куинн поняла это, не зная ничего о нас двоих. Но тогда, если даже она сумела догадаться... значит, и Курт… он тоже знал?

– Курту определенно повезло! – улыбнулась она.

– Нет… это мне повезло, уж поверь, – ответил я с идиотской улыбкой на лице, даже не пытаясь унять зачастившее сердце, ведь, по сути, именно так действовал на меня Хаммел. Я увидел лёгкую тень, мелькнувшую в зелёных глазах девушки, и только тогда осознал, что пора сменить тему, потому что, очевидно, разговоры о людях, которые любят и посвящают друг другу песни о любви… не совсем то, что показано кому-то как она в её положении. 

– Как дела с поисками квартиры? – спросил я, запуская руки в карманы джинсов. Она поморщилась. 

– Плохо... я провела последние два дня, оставляя резюме в самых разных магазинах, и всё с тем же результатом… даже при отсутствии у меня опыта, некоторые были бы готовы взять меня на работу, но как только узнают, что я беременна… немедленно заявляют, что не подхожу. И, естественно, если не найду работу, что толку искать квартиру, учитывая, что отец заблокировал мой счёт, – покачала она головой с горечью.

_Чёрт возьми... вот это адвокат Фабрей в бешенстве..._

– Мне так жаль, Куинн... – пробормотал я искренне, потому что, даже не зная её толком, мне было больно видеть эту девушку в таком плачевном состоянии. Она переживала один из лучших периодов в жизни женщины, но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться им, была вынуждена в одиночку бороться против мира, чтобы просто выжить.

– Вообще-то, больше жаль мне, особенно потому, что я обещала остановиться только на одну ночь, а вместо этого... я всё ещё здесь, занимаю твою кровать… и вторгаюсь в твоё личное пространство! – она слегка покраснела, явно намекая на то, о чём мы говорили незадолго до этого.

– Не переживай... диван не такой уж неудобный, в конце концов… а в остальном... решение всегда можно найти! – воскликнул я, посмеиваясь, хотя, всё моё существо протестовало, желая, наконец, остаться наедине с Куртом и, по возможности, предаться необузданной страсти. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, что обязан помочь Куинн, мне хотелось хоть отчасти облегчить непосильный груз, упавший на её хрупкие плечи, и попытаться каким-то образом дать ей поддержку, в которой даже ее родители, казалось, отказали ей. И в тот момент меня осенило.

– Погоди-ка... возможно, у меня есть подходящее решение для тебя!

_И для меня тоже..._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 20 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:50 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

 

– Ты что, ходячий филиал бюро по трудоустройству? – спросил Пак, ставя на место только что высушенный стакан, искренне потрясённый.

– Я не виноват... все сами ко мне идут за помощью! – ответил я, опираясь локтями о прилавок. Курт рядом со мной усмехнулся, и я быстро обернулся к нему, подмигивая.

– Допустим... но при чём тут я? – спросил Ноа.

– Ну... три официанта лучше, чем два, – пожал я плечами, и он пробормотал в ответ нечто неразборчивое.

– Дай-ка угадаю... эта тоже лесбиянка? – поинтересовался он, слегка приблизившись, чтобы его не услышала Бриттани, которая как раз прибирала со стола неподалёку. Я засмеялся и покачал головой.

– Нет, насколько мне известно! – ответил я. На самом деле, я и насчёт Бриттани никогда бы этого не заподозрил… только когда появилась Сантана, всё прояснилось, но Куинн… нет, она, безусловно, была гетеро.

– Она кого-то убила, и нуждается в месте, где спрятаться? – выдвинул он новую версию. Курт рассмеялся, а я сморщил нос.

– Нет, опять-таки, насколько я знаю, – пробормотал я. Он, заметно озадаченный, почесал подбородок, задумавшись на несколько секунд, и в конце концов, сделал вывод:

– Ну, значит, она урод! – заявил он уверенно, вызывая общий смех.

_Человек, не признающий полумер..._

– Я… женская красота не по моей части, но, мне кажется, что она весьма недурна, – заверил я с улыбкой, но он не выглядел слишком убеждённым, потому что скривился и скептически заметил:

– Ну, конечно... мнение эксперта как ты!..

– Давай, я тебе её представлю… поговоришь с ней, а там сам решишь, принимать её на работу или нет, – предложил я, глядя на него с надеждой. Он фыркнул с сомнением, но в конце концов уступил.

– Что ж, познакомимся с этой твоей якобы подругой... и горе тебе, если я узнаю, что это лажа. Если что не так, я тебя уволю... больше того, обоих! – пригрозил он, указывая пальцем, сперва на меня, а затем на Курта. 

– Пойду позову её… она ждёт снаружи, – заявил я, спрыгивая со стула, и направляясь к выходу, где Куинн ожидала в компании Бриттани и Сантаны, которые пожелали ей удачи. Я подвёл её к барной стойке, где Пак, спиной к нам, приводил в порядок полки с алкогольными напитками.

– Ноа… позволь представить тебе Куинн Фабрей... Куинн... это Ноа Пакерман, владелец этой забегаловки и тот, кого тебе придётся очаровать, если хочешь работать здесь… – и именно в этот момент, всё ещё со снисходительной гримасой на лице, Пак повернулся к нам. И внезапно застыл, будто ему разом перекрыли кислород, изумлённо распахнув глаза и рот.

– Привет! – улыбнулась Куинн, и в этот момент произошло немыслимое: Ноа Пакерман, суровый мужлан с вечным ирокезом, тот, кого никто и ничто, казалось, неспособно было смутить, покраснел. Действительно густо покраснел. Я невольно улыбнулся, но не над ним, а просто потому, что почувствовал, что сделал что-то хорошее и для него тоже, а не только для Куинн. 

Курт схватил меня за руку и оттащил в противоположный конец зала, предоставляя тем двоим возможность поговорить наедине, хотя Пак, казалось, был не совсем в подходящем для этого состоянии.

– Ты тоже это видел? – спросил он, указывая кивком головы в их сторону. 

– Поверить не могу... я почти лучше Купидона. Сначала Дэниель и Себастиан, потом Сантана и Бриттани… теперь эти двое. У меня талант, ты должен признать это! – пихнул я его в бок шутливо.

– Эй... я тоже. Я познакомил Сэма и Мерседес, не забывай, – пробормотал он, притворно надув губы.

– Правильно... но всё равно, три один в мою пользу. Я на две головы впереди! – поддел я его, показывая язык под конец. Он надулся ещё сильнее, что шло ему невероятно, и тогда я решил покончить с этим, подался немного вперёд, касаясь его губ своими, и он, в конце концов, подарил мне одну из самых прекрасных улыбок во вселенной. 

_Если существует Купидон... думаю, его стрела поразила и нас двоих..._


	39. Навсегда и даже дольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 21 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 18:50 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Представить Куинн Паку оказалось одной из лучших вещей, которые я когда-либо совершал в своей жизни – помимо переезда в мою теперешнюю квартиру в Нижнем Ист Сайде и того, что я влюбился в Курта. Ноа принял Куинн на работу без проблем, хотя она прямо заявила, что беременна. Пака это, казалось, совсем не обеспокоило, более того, он сразу проявил себя понимающим и внимательным и даже вызвался самолично обслуживать столики вместо неё, чтобы она могла заняться более спокойной работой за стойкой. Она была польщена таким отношением и, безусловно, рада получить, наконец, работу, однако, заверила, что справится и попросила выдать ей фартук, в точности, как у Курта и Бриттани. Тем вечером я взялся лично сопровождать её в первый официальный рабочий день – Курт остался дома, потому что Пак теперь мог позволить себе дать сотрудникам вечер отдыха – и Куинн, не ожидая указаний, взяла свободный фартук из-за прилавка и начала помогать Бриттани приводить в порядок столы. 

– У тебя не найдётся в запасе ещё парочки подруг для кухни? – спросил Ноа, кивая в сторону зала. Я довольно усмехнулся.

– Входишь во вкус, да?

– Ещё бы! – и на его лице появилась такая открытая улыбка, какой я никогда не видел прежде. Он почти казался другим человеком, и если это был эффект, который произвела на него Куинн всего за один день, я не смел представить, что произошло бы через неделю или месяц. В этот момент девушка, проходя мимо барной стойки с ведром воды в руке, повернулась к нам с улыбкой. Я ответил ей тем же, в то время как Пак чуть не рухнул без чувств на месте.

– Это просто ангел, спустившийся на землю! – пробормотал с восторженным вздохом, провожая её завороженным взглядом. Вскоре, однако, будто придя в себя, он повернулся ко мне и фыркнул: – Да, что я тебе-то об этом рассказываю... в женщинах ты ни черта не понимаешь! – усмехнулся Ноа, принимаясь приводить в порядок деньги в кассе. Я покачал головой. Да, тут трудно было поспорить – в женщинах я действительно ничего не понимал, но зато у меня был нюх на некоторые другие вещи. Например, похоже, я был способен разглядеть потенциал развития отношений между двумя людьми, как в случае с Куинн и Паком. В тот момент я, конечно, не мог знать, случится ли что-то между ними рано или поздно, но эти двое формировали во мне хорошее предчувствие.

– И кстати, сегодня ты мне не нужен! – заявил он вдруг через пару минут, и я нахмурился.

– То есть? – спросил я нерешительно.

– Вечер караоке! – ответил он лаконично, хитро ухмыляясь. 

_Караоке? Это что, такая шутка?_

– Но… но ты же его проводишь по воскресеньям… – напомнил я ему, округлив от удивления глаза. Он сердито крякнул.

– А мне хочется перенести на сегодня… может, я должен спрашивать у тебя разрешения? – рявкнул он мне в лицо, мгновенно возвращаясь в своему прежнему образу. Изменился он, ха! Старый добрый Пак всегда начеку.

– Нет, что ты, конечно же, нет! – перешёл я тут же в защиту.

– Вот и славно! – но меня начинали грызть смутные сомнения, и, собравшись с духом, я решил выяснить всё и сейчас.

– Пак... ты решил меня уволить? – промямлил я, ощущая слабость в коленках, потому что надеялся, что неправильно его понял, потому что мне совсем не хотелось покидать паб, мне слишком нравилась здешняя атмосфера, но, что важнее, я никак не мог оставить тут Курта одного. Я бы себе этого в жизни не простил, и не простил бы Ноа. К счастью для меня, он рассмеялся.

– Да Бог с тобой... ты слишком нравишься клиентам, я не могу себе этого позволить. И потом, у тебя двое друзей-адвокатов, горе мне, если попру против них! – заверил он, и я перевёл дух с облегчением.

_Окей, меня не увольняют, по крайней мере, не сейчас..._

– Ладно, значит, вечер караоке... – повторил тупо я, всё ещё немного смущённый этим его выбором. Это он-то, кто всегда был против того, чтобы доверять музыку любителям, кто умолял меня остаться, даже когда видел, что я работал на износ на трёх работах, кто позволил бы внести в заведение оборудование для караоке только через собственный труп – теперь, казалось, был увлечён этой идеей до такой степени, что это даже пугало. Может быть, мне следовало копнуть поглубже, чтобы понять истинные мотивы его решения, но я не рискнул.

– Именно! – подтвердил он, с веселой улыбкой, немедленно обращая всё своё внимание на новую официантку.

– Так значит, что… я могу идти домой? – спросил я, испытывая неловкость, как тот, кого выставляют из дома, а он не знает, как бы откланяться, чтобы не потерять остатки достоинства.

– Да… увидимся завтра вечером, – отрезал он, небрежным жестом указывая на дверь, даже не удостаивая меня взгляда. 

– О-о-окей, – пробормотал я себе под нос, спрыгивая со стула и забирая куртку. Я почти дошёл до двери, когда меня настиг его голос.

– И привет от меня Курту! – воскликнул он, зловеще тыча в меня пальцем, заставляя снова изменить свое мнение на его счёт.

_Пятьдесят оттенков Ноа Пакермана..._

– Непременно, – заверил я с опасливой улыбкой, робко помахивая рукой на прощание.

По пути домой, медленно, но верно, мной овладело уныние. Я был совершенно не в восторге от идеи вернуться в свою квартиру, поскольку это было абсолютно бессмысленно и даже обидно, учитывая, что я знал – там меня ожидала лишь пустота. Курт, пользуясь свободным вечером, собирался пойти к Рэйчел, чтобы заняться моделями для показа, и я, по иронии судьбы – на мой взгляд, шутка действительно дурного вкуса – вынужден бы был провести вечер в компании моей собаки. Какое печальное клише!

_Будь они прокляты, эти вечера караоке, и тот, кто их придумал..._

Я был очень рад, что Курту выпала эта уникальная возможность, благодаря стараниям Сэма и Сантаны, и, без тени сомнения, если бы он не ухватился за неё сразу, я сам бы первым позаботился о том, чтобы убедить его. Потому что, пусть я отнюдь не являлся экспертом в этой отрасли и, честно говоря, представления не имел, кто такая Сью Сильвестр, но был убеждён на тысячу процентов, что это золотой шанс, из тех, которые даются всегда только другим, которые заставляют мечтать и отчаиваться, и спрашивать, почему эта невиданная удача не повернулась лицом и к тебе. А с ним, чудо из чудес, несмотря на все былые неудачи, это произошло, не во сне, а наяву, и поэтому он должен выложиться по полной и бороться до конца. Я видел, как невероятная радость окрасила его глаза и как заразительный энтузиазм буквально бурлил в нём, когда мы говорили о грядущем конкурсе. Он буквально светился, почти ослепляя, и было восхитительно наблюдать за ним, слушая его рассуждения о том, какой силуэт придать платью Тины, чтобы она выглядела более стройной или какую хитрость использовать для того, чтобы не позволить судьям догадаться, что в команде есть беременная девушка. И по принципу, согласно которому, счастье любимого человека делает счастливым и тебя, я улыбался ему всё время, гордый, как никогда раньше.

Тем не менее, я был бы лицемером, если бы не признал, что вся эта история была для меня ещё одним третьим лишним, очередной преградой, которая стояла между нами, невзирая на то, что нашим единственным желанием был остаться, наконец, наедине и наслаждаться друг другом. Я начинал серьезно подозревать, что меня кто-то сглазил, но все же... кто мог ненавидеть меня до такой степени, чтобы желать столь жестокого наказания? Если бы я попытался мысленно создать список всех людей, которым мог когда-либо насолить, даже случайно, на ум мне приходили только два имени: во-первых, Дэвид... у него, очевидно, было немало оснований злиться на меня и, следовательно, было несложно представить его с моей истыканной иглами куклой-вуду в руках. Вторым именем, что пришло мне на ум, было имя Себастиана, но не потому, что он желал мне зла, а по той простой причине, что, как ни странно, его безмерно забавляло видеть меня в этой ситуации – что он и подчеркнул тем утром в ехидном сообщении, в котором интересовался, не забыл ли я связаться с телевизионным мастером, чтобы он подключил мне каналы порно – и поэтому, я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что он приложил руку к моему загадочному невезению. Я решил заняться выяснением подробностей, как можно скорее.

С раздражённым вздохом, я вошел в дом и сразу же, включив свет в гостиной, осознал две вещи: негодяй, Купер, не удосужился даже приподнять свою лохматую задницу, чтобы поздороваться со мной – неблагодарный пёс... увидимся в обед! – и, что меня удивило больше всего, с моим полом было что-то не так, и эта странность заставила меня на мгновение застыть на месте, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни сформулировать хоть одну мало-мальски связную мысль. Это была своеобразная тропка из разноцветных бумажек – стикеров, если быть точными – которая шла прямо от порога и исчезала в коридоре. В замешательстве, забыв даже оставить в прихожей сумку, я медленно пошёл по этой цветной дорожке. Что, чёрт возьми, это значило? Что за странные забавы, выстилать мой пол стикерами? И почему эта разноцветная линия вела, похоже, к моей спальне? Я проследовал по ней до конца, сворачивая в комнату, и почти подскочил от неожиданности, когда, подняв глаза, встретил немного насмешливый взгляд голубых глаз. Я застыл на долгие мгновения, пытаясь освоиться с тем, что Курт, вместо того, чтобы находиться этажом ниже у Рэйчел, сидел на моей кровати, скрестив ноги.

_Чёрт возьми, Блейн... вспомни уже, как дышать!.._

– Кууу… рт?.. – сумел я, наконец, выдавить нечто более или менее похожее на его имя.

– Привет, – его же голос, в отличие от моего, был ясным и почти материальным, его голос был настоящим, его голос был как глоток свежего воздуха для меня. 

– Почему… весь пол обклеен стикерами? – задал я самый идиотский вопрос, какой только можно было придумать, указывая, к тому же, пальцем на разноцветную дорожку за моими плечами, не в состоянии оторвать глаз от него. Он в ответ просиял улыбкой, озарившей всё его лицо.

– Они нужны были, чтобы привести тебя сюда… ко мне, – пробормотал он, опуская ноги на пол.

– Чтобы... – начал я было ещё один дурацкий вопрос, но вовремя осёкся, буквально кожей ощущая на себе его пристальный взгляд. Он почти неуловимо провёл языком по верхней губе… 

– О!

– Ты угадал... – улыбнулся он, вставая с кровати и в два шага оказываясь рядом. Курт взял мою сумку и аккуратно опустил её на пол, а затем медленно расстегнул молнию куртки, по-прежнему, не отрывая глаз от моих, помог мне снять её и бросил туда же. Я попробовал сказать хоть что-то осмысленное, но потерпел неудачу. Тогда я попытал удачи с чем-то более простым.

– Курт?

– Блейн… – ответил он, сделав полшага вперёд и соединяя наши губы в нежном, целомудренном и прекрасном поцелуе. Я же был настолько ошарашен, что даже не оказался в состоянии ответить: я чувствовал себя безвольной марионеткой в его руках и единственной моей реакцией была дрожь во всём теле. Потому что... чёрт подери, кажется, наконец-то, сложилась нужная ситуация – я был свободен, и он тоже, мы оба находились в квартире, а не в общественном месте или кабине лифта, и, главное, атмосфера царила самая подходящая. И я вдруг понял, что как последний идиот, в первую очередь испытываю страх, потому что опыт последних дней научил меня, что ничего хорошего из этого выйти не может.

– Нас опять прервут... и сегодня... – пробормотал я, слегка задыхаясь, в то время как его губы мягко переместились на мою щёку.

– Нет… я лично удостоверился, чтобы всё было в полнейшем порядке, и, что на этот раз нас никто не побеспокоит, – заверил он.

– Кто-нибудь непременно заявится, я это чувствую! – проговорил я отчаявшимся тоном. Я ожидал… чего-то, с минуты на минуту, это было неизбежно.

– Нет… не в этот раз! – повторил он спокойно и ничуть не раздражённо, запуская пальцы в волосы у меня на затылке. Я с трудом сглотнул, потому что все попытки рассуждать здраво, находясь с ним в столь непосредственной близости, дыша тем же воздухом… становилось практически невозможно. 

_Есть крайне простое решение есть… я могу перестать дышать..._

– Куинн… после смены в пабе... она вернётся домой… ей будет нужна кровать… чтобы спать… – отрывисто произнёс я, пока другая его рука проскользнула под ткань футболки, заставляя меня вздрогнуть. 

– Сегодня она заночует у Сантаны! – отрезал он, спускаясь губами к челюсти и слегка надавливая на выемку рядом с мочкой.

– Да? – я чувствовал себя полным кретином, но я действительно не мог понять, он издевается, или у нас всерьёз появилась слабая надежда остаться наедине.

– Это я её попросил, – объяснил он.

_Ах..._

Его губы переместились на шею, мягко касаясь кожи, и спускались всё ниже, медленно и неумолимо. На мгновение я закрыл глаза, позволяя ощущениям заполнить сознание, отодвигая на задний план все сомнения и страхи и наслаждаясь этой деликатной и одновременно уверенной лаской. И только тогда я осознал, до какой степени мне этого не хватало. Думать об этом каждый день и мечтать каждую ночь, было вовсе недостаточно: ощущение прикосновений этих губ наяву не могло идти ни в какое сравнение с воспоминаниями и даже самыми живыми снами.

Но потом ужасная мысль поразила то, что оставалось от моей способности к здравому мышлению, вынуждая открыть глаза, и встретиться лицом к лицу с суровой реальностью.

– Придут Себастиан и Дэниель… скоро они позвонят в дверь и... – начал я, в то время как он, ничуть не обескураженный моим предположением, невозмутимо продолжал своё дело.

– Они ужинают с сестрой Дэниеля, и потом, они поклялись не являться больше без предупреждения, – отмёл он и эту мою теорию.

– Купер начнёт лаять без остановки, как только… – но у него оказалось готовое объяснение и для этого.

– Он у Рэйчел. Лиа была в восторге от возможности потискать его вволю! – его улыбка при этом была настолько откровенной, что я невольно залился краской. Я был разгорячён до крайности, но испытывал потребность немедленно сбежать и спрятаться где-нибудь, потому что... чёрт возьми, я действительно страдал от этой ситуации… от того, что не мог остаться с ним наедине, а он… что вытворял? Никто не говорил ему, что, с моральной точки зрения, подобные провокации в отношении сексуально неудовлетворенного мужчины можно приравнять к стрельбе из пулемёта по Красному Кресту? Какой был смысл затевать всё это, если результат, в любом случае, будет тот же – что-то непременно случится, и мы закончим день поодиночке? Он вообще был в курсе, что уже с неделю, каждый мой день начинался и завершался пыткой ледяным душем.

– А вдруг вернётся Дэвид и решит убить меня до конца на этот раз, – выдал я, тут же почувствовав себя полнейшим идиотом, потому что более неподходящего момента, чтобы упомянуть этого бизона, его бывшего, я не смог бы придумать, даже сильно постаравшись. И я бы нисколько не удивился, если бы Курт разозлился и ушёл, оставив меня там, без собаки и с полом, устланным стикерами… на память.

_И кто бы мог его упрекнуть, Андерсон… ты сознаёшь, какая каша у тебя в голове?.. Очнись уже! Курт прямо перед тобой, целует тебя в точности, как ты мечтал… а ты что делаешь? Думаешь о собаке или, что ещё хуже, о Себастиане?.. Ты совершенный придурок..._

– Блейн… – моё имя прозвучало как ласка, заставляя меня оставить мысленные метания и сосредоточиться исключительно на его глазах, в этот самый момент весело наблюдавших за мной с нежностью, на его тёплой руке, прикоснувшейся к моей щеке, и его улыбке, настолько совершенной, что сам себе я показался маленьким и ничтожным, как муравей.

– Никого нет… никто не может побеспокоить или прервать нас. Здесь только мы… только я и ты… – и говоря это, он снова приблизился, касаясь своими губами моих, и подкрепляя жестом значимость этих слов. Мы были одни… только он и я, были... только мы.

_Чёрт..._

Я попытался проглотить ком в горле, безрезультатно, учитывая сухость во рту, к чему добавилось пугающе участившееся сердцебиение.

– Я почти боюсь даже думать об этом, – пробормотал я в нескольких сантиметрах от его рта, теряясь на мгновение в глубине синих глаз напротив, в мягком звучании его смеха и облаке знакомого запаха.

– Знаю... мне и самому немного страшно, но... в конце концов, нам это удалось… ты здесь, и я здесь, и ничто в мире не помешает мне посвятить эту ночь, целиком и полностью, тебе… даже если там снаружи грянет революция, или Marc Jacobs решит сочетать синий с коричневым в зимней коллекции. Я всё равно останусь здесь с тобой, – сказал он, заключая речь новым поцелуем, на сей раз куда более жарким.

Я, наконец, сумел улыбнуться, допуская мысль, что да, может быть, в этот раз нам всё удастся и что, если кто-нибудь попытается встрять... чёрт, да я лично убью его! Пусть я попаду в тюрьму, но... это будет за правое дело.

– Отлично... потому что я не имею ни малейшего желания отпускать тебя на этот раз, – заявил я, и, обретя вновь контроль над двигательными функциями, в первую очередь поспешил обнять его, наконец. 

– Да уж будь так добр, не отпускай… – пробормотал он с усмешкой, снова касаясь моих губ, на сей раз, углубляя контакт. И было приятно и, в определённом смысле, успокаивающе сознавать, что некоторые вещи не меняются по прошествии времени. Накал эмоций, как и всегда, был таковым, что мне казалось, я готов взорваться, но в мои намерения не входило позволять никому, даже себе самому, испортить этот момент: мы слишком долго ждали его, и сейчас он, наконец настал, чтобы быть прожитым в полной мере. Но сомнение в реальности происходящего ещё присутствовало, хотя живое тепло тела Курта, его запах и вкус казались слишком реальными, чтобы принадлежать миру снов. Последнее подтверждение, впрочем, я получил уже в следующее мгновение, когда его решительное движение, позволившее мне с восхитительной отчётливостью ощутить его возбуждение даже через джинсы, окончательно привело меня в чувства. 

Не прерывая поцелуя, который постепенно становился все более влажным и горячим, мы начали синхронно двигаться – он отступая, а я за ним. Но я смутно ощущал, что было нечто лишнее, что мешало мне полнее насладиться этим жаром, столь знакомым и желанным.

 _Блейн… одежда..._.

Я оторвался от него со смачным и весьма эротичным звуком – о, Боже, я мог бы умереть прямо сейчас, всего лишь после простого поцелуя! – и тут же почти набросился губами на его шею, одновременно начиная расстёгивать его жилет. Мне необходимо было его раздеть – полностью и в кратчайшие сроки – только вот я боялся осрамиться, если слишком потороплюсь. Хотя, после развесёлой сценки в лифте, можно было считать, что я уже распрощался с чувством собственного достоинства, следовательно, немного спешки сейчас, не особо бы мне повредило.

_Насладись моментом, Блейн… он здесь, с тобой, и не собирается никуда бежать..._

Я избавил его от первого слоя одежды, бросив жилет на пол, мимоходом отмечая, что он потянул за край моей футболки и заставил поднять руки, чтобы стянуть её через голову: и в тот же момент я оказался уже с голым торсом, в то время как он оставался практически полностью одет. Но я ничего не смог поделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию, потому что он, почти с отчаянием, притянул меня за шею, снова соединяя наши губы в поцелуе, как ни странно, ещё более страстном и фантастическом. Чёрт… конечно, он здесь и никуда не убежит, но я ждал слишком долго, а значит, он мне нужен сейчас, и точка. Будут другие возможности для медлительности и неспешных маленьких открытий, которые царили в наш первый раз. Я знал, что, возможно, чересчур материален и даже грубоват в этот момент, но когда вырывается на волю такая безудержная страсть, ничто в мире не способно её остановить. Мы снова перешли определённый предел, только в этот раз, было меньше одежды и больше желания и осознанности.

И именно поэтому я двинулся вперёд, пока мы не достигли края кровати, а затем, поддерживая его рукой под спину, осторожно помог ему лечь на одеяло, сам опускаясь сверху. Как же мне всего этого не хватало! 

Я прошёлся руками по его торсу вниз, надавливая кончиками пальцев, потому что, чёрт, я каждой клеточкой жаждал любого контакта! Но на этом я не остановился и, спустившись вниз до края джинсов, начал возиться с застежкой, сумев, на этот раз, открыть её без особых проблем и быстрым движением стянуть их. По крайней мере, теперь мы находились, более или менее, в той же ситуации – я без футболки, а он без штанов, хотя… его положение, пожалуй, было более привлекательным. Инстинктивно, я стал двигаться между его ног, чтобы устроиться удобнее, и задел – вполне осознанно – его эрекцию ногой: то, что сорвалось с его уст, было одним из самых прекрасных и чувственных стонов, которые я когда-либо слышал, и который в единое мгновение сумел проникнуть мне под кожу и одновременно вызвал во всём теле дрожь. Я поднял взгляд и встретил его глаза, слегка прикрытые, но полные желания – желания, отчаянно требовавшего удовлетворения, желания, которое зеркально отражало моё и которое необъяснимым образом делало его ещё прекраснее. Я потянулся к его губам и коснулся их, каким-то чудом произнося на выдохе:

– Я хочу тебя... я хочу тебя до безумия… – прошептал я, несмотря на пугающе участившееся сердцебиение и продолжая ласкать его губы своими, медленно, но настойчиво. Он издал глубокий стон, почти невесомо проведя пальцами по моему лицу.

– Тогда возьми меня, – выдохнул он. Я чуть не расплакался, потому что поверить не мог в такое счастье – наконец, у меня был свободный доступ к его телу и одновременно разрешение... взять бразды в свои руки. Возможно, в моём состоянии не стоило слишком ликовать, учитывая, что я сильно сомневался в своей способности выступить хотя бы удовлетворительно. Проще говоря, вынужденное воздержание последних недель могло не позволить мне продлиться так долго, как я бы хотел. Я рисковал опозориться, и он, вполне оправданно, посмеялся бы надо мной.

_Прекрати беспокоиться из-за всей этой фигни. Курт только что попросил... а тебя куда занесло? Видишь, какой ты на самом деле придурок?..._

Я ощутил, как вся моя кровь рванула вниз, где и принялась пульсировать, почти болезненно: брюки, безусловно, становились чересчур тесными, но я хотел, чтобы об этом позаботился он, чтобы он сделал следующий шаг. Так что я просто продолжил целовать его – снова и снова – потому что не мог этого не делать, и потому что это было единственным, что удерживало меня в сознании, под натиском всех этих эмоций и ощущений. Он ответил на поцелуй, запуская пальцы одной руки в мои волосы и другой касаясь распалённой кожи у самого края джинсов, что заставило меня вздрогнуть и неосознанно толкнуться ему навстречу. На этот раз протестующий стон сорвался с уст обоих, и он, наконец, набрался смелости и, опустив руку ещё ниже, принялся расстёгивать ширинку. И пока его пытливая рука проникала под резинку моих боксеров, я затаил дыхание, будто застыл над пропастью на тонкой нити.

_Боже мой.. боже мой.. боже мой..._

Не зная как, я сумел сдержать отчасти чересчур громкий стон, заглушив его, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Короче, я тут говорил что находился не в лучшем состоянии, что ж… на самом деле, если такое только возможно, мои дела были ещё хуже, и его рука – его нежная, горячая и умелая рука – лишь усугубляла ситуацию. Тем не менее, я оказался не в состоянии сказать ему прекратить, я просто не смог издать ни одного вразумительного слова, кроме как жалобный отчаянный стон, который он, вероятно, воспринял как стимул, потому что сжал ладонь чуть сильнее вокруг меня.

– Ку.. р.. т.. – я сам не узнал собственного голоса в этом срывающемся, искаженном удовольствием, не слишком осмысленном наборе звуков. Это была моя беспомощная и довольно смешная попытка заставить его остановиться, донести до него очевидную, хоть и весьма печальную мысль, что, если он продолжит в том же духе, от Блейна Андерсона вскоре мало что останется. Но это было слишком приятно, слишком жарко и слишком нарочито-медленно, чтобы всерьёз думать о таких словах. Правда была в том, что я хотел, чтобы он продолжал, возможно, даже больше, чем чтобы остановился. Я явно страдал биполярным расстройством, и осознать это в подобный момент, было просто абсурдно. 

 

– Курт... по… потише... прошу тебя... – взмолился я, практически касаясь губами его уха, в надежде, что так мне лучше удастся донести мысль, и на самом деле, видимо он почувствовал отчаяние в моём голосе и существенно замедлился, почти останавливаясь. Я глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь хоть немного восстановить дыхание и способность к ясному мышлению, и стараясь сообразить, каким образом продолжать, чтобы по возможности не сесть в лужу. 

Запечатлев мягкий поцелуй прямо в ямочку на его подбородке, я привстал, садясь и окончательно освобождаясь от джинсов, уже наполовину спущенных, а он воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку, и в результате мы оба остались почти голые; и хватило одного мгновения, одного откровенного взгляда, и каждый из нас подался вперёд – он, приподнявшись на локтях, а я на коленях между его ног – в поисках нового поцелуя, страстного и глубокого. Я положил руки ему на плечи и медленно скользнул вниз открытыми ладонями, по гладкой коже его широкой груди, до края боксеров, и не задумываясь, стянул их, не без его помощи, чтобы затем переместить руки ему за спину и, наконец, остановиться на ягодицах. И тут, возможно, я сделал то, чего он совсем не ожидал, потому что я этим не ограничился, a использовал эту хватку, чтобы подтянуть вверх его тело и усадить на меня. Это движение оставило его на несколько секунд в замешательстве – он даже разорвал наш поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза.

– Блейн... – пробормотал он. Я поймал обе его руки и положил их себе на шею, после чего, надавив слегка на спину, придвинул ближе, так, чтобы наши тела полностью соприкасались, и одновременно пленил его губы поцелуем, в котором ещё чувствовался некоторый оттенок отчаяния. Но в большей степени, этот поцелуй должен был дать ему понять – что бы я ни задумал, он мог доверять мне, потому что я бы никогда не позволил себе сделать то, что причинило бы ему боль или даже просто могло быть неприятным. Мне просто нужно было… ощутить его – почувствовать полностью, как ещё ни разу не удавалось, и как я хотел этого с самого первого момента, когда страсть вспыхнула между нами. Вскоре, оторвавшись от его губ, я положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся. 

– Не волнуйся… я просто хочу попробовать… кое-что… – попытался я заверить его, придав голосу по возможности спокойную интонацию, что было непросто, учитывая нашу позицию и, прежде всего, тот факт, что его эрекция была практически вдавлена в мой живот. Но его потерянный вид заставил меня почувствовать себя обязанным сказать что-то… заставить себя сделать это. И, к счастью, мне удалось: он тихо кивнул, не отводя глаз от моих, а я медленно провёл ладонями вдоль его чуть напряжённой спины. Курт мгновенно расслабился: у него вырвался лёгкий вздох, и уже в следующую секунду его губы вернулись к моим, а его пальцы запутались в моих волосах – идеальная ситуация, на практике и, возможно, то, что я имел на уме, не было так уж нелепо, в конце концов.

Были другие поцелуи, другие ласки, другие стоны удовольствия, заглушённые и нет другими поцелуями. Не зная как, я смог найти в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться от него, чтобы освободиться от последнего препятствия, разделявшего нас, и наконец-то... наконец-то... остались только мы – кожа против кожи, полностью обнаженные, друг для друга. Мы застыли на некоторое время так: просто обнявшись, наслаждаясь теплом, которое излучало тело другого. И я был действительно на грани слез, потому что не было слов, чтобы выразить, как мне его не хватало – не только физически – не было слов, чтобы объяснить, насколько совершенен он в моих глазах, но, прежде всего, не было слов, чтобы заставить его понять, как я люблю его и как сильно мне хочется сказать об этом в тот самый момент. Но сейчас это было бы неправильно, это был не самое подходящее время, потому что он легко мог бы принять такое признание за пустые слова, вырвавшиеся под воздействием момента, из-за возбуждения, и я не мог себе такого позволить. Он не заслуживал подобных сомнений, он должен услышать... _эти слова_ … но иначе.

Курт наклонился к тумбочке и взял необходимое, а затем вернулся ко мне, слегка оттягивая мою голову назад, чтобы лучше углубить новый долгий поцелуй. Я изо всех сил старался быть как можно более деликатным с ним в течение последующих минут, пока подготавливал его. Но я не смог сдержать дрожь, когда в чертах его отразилась боль – пусть и слабая, пусть это было необходимо, и даже если лицо его и тогда оставалось прекрасным.

Но, в конце концов, как только он был готов, и сам дал мне понять, что хочет продолжить, я со вздохом, схватил пакетик презерватива и дрожащими руками попытался его открыть… претерпевая неудачу. Тогда Курт осторожно забрал его у меня, и тот момент напомнил мне то, что случилось в его доме, двумя неделями раньше – его страх, панику в его глазах, его руки, дрожащие, в точности как мои сейчас. В этом смысле мы будто бы дополняли друг друга: если один был напуган, другой его успокаивал, если один ошибался, другой указывал на ошибку, если один чувствовал себя потерянным, другой возвращал его на верный путь. 

Курт сумел открыть пакетик и вытащить презерватив, а затем раскатал с нечеловеческой медлительностью – _Боже... мой_ – заставляя меня застонать, почти отчаянно. Я стал слишком чувствителен, и при малейшем прикосновении, несомненно, взорвался бы. Я по-прежнему уверен, что хочу вести? Я по-прежнему убежден, что буду в состоянии?..

_Конечно, если только..._

Я поймал его губы в почти хищном жесте, и одновременно почувствовал, как он приподнимается, чтобы оказаться в нужной позиции, а затем опустился вниз, медленно и неумолимо, до самого конца. И это была точка не возврата. Жалобный стон, что невольно сорвался с моих губ, вероятно, мог отчётливо слышать даже Арти Абрамс на первом этаже, но, честно говоря, меня это мало интересовало. Я сдерживался слишком долго... теперь довольно. Теперь я отчаянно желал лишь полностью отдаться на волю чувств. И когда я немного пришёл в себя и, приоткрыв ещё слегка затуманенные глаза, взглянул на него, то понял, что его ситуация не намного лучше моей. Губа, крепко зажатая между зубами, раскрасневшиеся щёки и выражение глаз... неописуемое. Мы смотрели неотрывно друг на друга бесконечное, как казалось, мгновение, оба дрожащие и переполненные ощущениями, и это было именно тем, чего я хотел. Именно эта позиция – он сидит на мне… вокруг меня, так близко, почти нереально... это было восхитительно... потому что я, как никогда раньше, чувствовал его своим, потому что я мог уловить каждый его вздох, каждый стон или дрожь, самое мелкое желание, невысказанное, но всё равно понятное. Если это не означало быть глубоко связанными…

_Ты прекрасен, Курт… всё, что ты делаешь или говоришь – совершенно... и я люблю тебя, я так тебя люблю..._

Несмотря на бурю эмоций, я сумел попросить его двигаться, потому что хотел, он сам задавал всё – и ритм и глубину. Кто сказал, что если бы я был активной стороной, то должен решать и всё остальное. В этом была прелесть находиться вместе, безоглядно доверяя друг другу – в возможности пробовать нечто новое, желать другого полностью, даже самым неожиданным образом. И я хотел его именно так, потому что это был новый способ чувствовать – новый и для него, судя по выражению, – и потому, что уже так, даже в неподвижности, мне нравилось до безумия. И в конце концов, чуть краснея, он улыбнулся мне и приблизился, оставляя нежный поцелуй на губах и бормоча что-то похожее на спасибо.

_Это я должен благодарить тебя, а не наоборот..._

Он начал двигаться, сначала медленно, простой намёк на лёгкое движение бёдер – и одно это могло свести меня с ума – а затем, немного увеличивая скорость, и главное, угол наклона и глубину, с каждым толчком. И я с каждым толчком терял немного жизни, немного достоинства, и те жалкие остатки здравого смысла, что удерживали меня в мире живых. Но, в конце концов, ни к чему было беспокоиться или стыдиться, потому что в этом не было ничего дурного, потому что это было прекрасно и потому что… это были просто мы – Курт и Блейн, которые приносили себя в дар друг другу, без каких-либо ограничений. Чувствовать себя столь открытыми, такими… реализованными и… защищёнными… в некотором смысле, внушало страх, потому что это был первый раз, когда мы занимались любовью, с тех пор, как я обнаружил – или, точнее, признал – что люблю его. Возможно, раньше, когда не были вовлечены чувства, это было невероятно... но более управляемо, но теперь… я чувствовал, что готов взорваться от каждого стона, и не только физически. Поэтому, ощущая себя уже слишком близко… почтит теряя связь с реальностью, я сжал его руку и припал лицом к изгибу его шеи, в то время как он продолжал двигаться, неумолимо подводя меня всё ближе к краю пропасти. И, возможно, это было действительно путешествие без возможности возврата, но… как всегда, что бы ни случилось, если мы останемся вместе, оба останемся целыми и невредимыми, оба найдём своё место в этом мире.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 21 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 21:05 (СУББОТА)**

 

Примерно полчаса спустя, любуясь прекрасным умиротворённым лицом парня, которого любил, я чувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком. Я чувствовал себя великолепно, в согласии с самим собой и с миром, и та тяжесть, что в течение всей недели давила на меня изнутри и не давала спать спокойно, волшебным образом исчезла. И всё благодаря Курту, всё благодаря его особенной и уникальной сущности, которая делала его... невероятно моим. И было так успокаивающе видеть, как он бездумно забавляется с моими руками – сжимая и выпуская их, лаская кончиками пальцев и рисуя воображаемые круги на ладони, – в то время как сам лежал, опираясь подбородком на мою грудь и переплетя ноги с моими. Он тоже казался воплощением благополучия, с растрёпанными волосами – неужели это я привёл их в такой беспорядок – расслабленными мышцами и равномерным дыханием, что приятно щекотало мне кожу. Я готов был всю жизнь вот так любоваться им, и, возможно, он бы мне даже позволил это... 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал я. Он озадаченно нахмурился.

– За что? – спросил он. Я пожал плечами.

– Не знаю… ты… тебе всегда удаётся удивлять меня... всегда! – признался я, отмечая, как сердце в моей груди зачастило. Он улыбнулся в ответ, слегка покраснев.

– В таком случае… взаимно, – откликнулся он, приподняв брови.

– Да… но это не одно и то же. Ты... ты не можешь быть человеком… просто не можешь! – покачал я головой, вызывая его смех.

– Кстати, о не человеках... только подумай о бедном Купере... кто знает, что с ним вытворяет Лиа! – рассмеялся он.

– Так ему и надо… это справедливое наказание за всё, что он мне тут ежедневно устраивает. Вчера ночью он заснул на мне, а когда я проснулся, обнаружил его хвост у себя во рту, – пожаловался я, сморщив нос.

– Это влияние Себастиана, думаю… – пробормотал он, посмеиваясь.

– Само собой! – мы посмотрели друг на друга, взглядом ясным и насыщенным всем, что произошло между нами, после чего, будто сговорившись, одновременно рассмеялись, как два идиота. Вероятно, по зрелому размышлению, в тот момент… всё вместе взятое – и то, что мы только что занимались любовью, и ощущение наших переплетённых тел, и то, что я чувствовал какую-то необычайную свободу и лёгкость, но, прежде всего, удивительный блеск в его глазах... всё это, вдруг, придало мне силы, чтобы заговорить, наконец, после столь долгого молчания.

– Курт?

– Ммм?..

_Сейчас или никогда..._

– Я тебя люблю!

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 21 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 21:12 (СУББОТА)**

 

Три слова. Только три слова. Какую власть могли иметь три простых слова? Огромную, судя по всему – неожиданно огромную… власть столь мощную, что она оказалась способной, поразив в самое сердце, перевернуть мой мир с ног на голову... власть столь же бесконечную, как и смысл, который в них заключался. Потому что, по отдельности, они не стоили ничего, но вместе… Боже... они были… Боже...

 _Я тебя люблю... я тебя люблю... я тебя люблю... я тебя люблю... я тебя люблю..._

Не существует в мире книги или руководства, где бы объяснялось, что делать и как реагировать в таких случаях. Я часто представлял себе подобную ситуацию, мечтал услышать эти слова, но это ни в коей мере не подготовило меня к моменту, когда они прозвучали на самом деле. Мне следовало сказать что-то в ответ? Закричать? Вскочить с кровати и скакать голышом по всей квартире? Разрыдаться? Потому что к последнему варианту я был уже довольно близок. И всё из-за трёх коротких слов, и то, что произнёс их Блейн... было существенной составляющей.

– Можешь... по… повторить? – каким-то чудом удалось произнести мне. Он сделал глубокий вдох, не отрывая взгляда от моего.

– Я тебя люблю! – повторил он, и во второй раз я будто получил прямой удар в грудь, заставивший меня вздрогнуть и задохнуться на секунду. Он снова сказал это, значит мне не показалось. Он... он сказал, что любит меня. Блейн любит меня. И он только что повторил мне это.

– Курт, я... я люблю тебя… я тебя люблю как сумасшедший, я люблю тебя так сильно, что у меня перехватывает дыхание… так, что я не могу заснуть ночью; я люблю тебя с первого момента, когда наши глаза встретились в том злосчастном туалете в пабе; я люблю тебя, потому что ты само совершенство; и я тебя люблю, потому что, несмотря на это, кто знает, по какой непонятной причине, ты решил довериться мне, позволив войти в твою жизнь; я тебя люблю, потому что ты сильный и хрупкий, одновременно; я тебя люблю, потому что ты заставил меня снова поверить в любовь, хоть я поклялся сам себе, что этого больше не случится; я люблю тебя, потому что чувствую постоянную необходимость защищать тебя и хочу продолжать делать это, особенно, когда ты не сможешь сделать это в одиночку; я тебя люблю, потому что мои душа и сердце всегда были в твоих руках, и ты отнёсся к ним с уважением; я тебя люблю, потому что... потому что ты – мой милый прекрасный ангел, и я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной всегда, каждую минуту жизни моей, чтобы я мог повторять тебе всё это до бесконечности. – Теперь три слова превратились в поток из десятков слов – казалось бы, банальных, всем известных, слов – и всё же я нисколько не удивился, когда понял, что плачу, не в силах остановиться, намертво вцепившись в его руку, потому что мне была отчаянно необходима опора, иначе я бы утонул. И он был рядом, чтобы удержать меня на плаву. Я никогда не думал, что мне доведётся испытать настолько сильные эмоции, хотя… с Блейном всегда происходило так… он говорил, что я его удивляю, но даже и представить себе не мог, как он сам постоянно удивляет меня.

– Курт... не надо… не плачь… я… прости, я... не… – расстроено пробормотал он, гладя меня по щеке дрожащей рукой и стирая мимоходом слезинки. Было убийственно видеть его мучения, одна только мысль, что он мог хоть на секунду вообразить, будто его слова огорчили меня до слёз...

_Нет, Блейн... Нет..._

– Я тоже люблю тебя! – слова будто сами слетели моих губ, а сердце неистово забилось в груди. И я слышал только это, больше ничего – лишь эхо моего сердца, биение пульса под кожей, в венах, в голове. Меня, похоже, больше потрясло собственное признание, чем его. Возможно, потому, что я ещё не до конца успел осознать это. Возможно, потому, что до сих пор не совсем верил, что сумел-таки сказать вслух. Я никому никогда не говорил этого, потому что никогда никто до Блейна не смог проникнуть мне в сердце и столь же прочно там поселиться. Потому что Блейн был моей первой истинной любовью. И, наверное, единственной.

Его глаза изумлённо распахнулись, почти как мои, и рука, слегка дрожа, замерла на подбородке.

– Ч-что?

– Я люблю тебя, Блейн. Люблю тебя всем сердцем и хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, потому что ты – самое прекрасное, что со мной когда-либо случалось... я так тебя люблю, что иногда мне кажется, что моё сердце готово взорваться в груди, и я благодарен тебе, что позволил мне влюбиться в тебя, потому что, с тех пор как я узнал тебя, жизнь улыбается мне, как никогда раньше. Ты вернул мне надежду, ты… ты моя надежда. И я... – я не смог продолжать из-за слёз, затуманивших взгляд и исказивших голос. Но эти слёзы не причиняли боли, они были как освобождение... Блейн только что признался, что любит меня, и я сделал то же самое. Ощущение лёгкости, что я испытывал в этот момент, не имело цены. 

Несколько долгих мгновений мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, ничего не говоря; я потерялся в этой вселенной, сотканной из золота и зелени, совершенно не чувствуя себя одиноким или напуганным, напротив, я испытывал ощущения уюта и безопасности, как дома. И, с другой стороны, Блейн действительно был моим домом, подсознательно я понимал это уже давно, и теперь у меня появились неопровержимые доказательства.

_Я люблю его... он любит меня... меня, такого несовершенного, с моей запутанной жизнью, полной проблем... он любит именно меня, и я до сих пор не могу до конца осознать этого..._

Не задумываясь, я провёл пальцам воображаемую линию от его лба вниз, легко касаясь носа, губ, изогнутых в улыбке, подбородка, опускаясь вдоль шеи и останавливаясь на груди, прямо на уровне сердца.

– Ты там, внутри... и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты там оставался как можно дольше! – сказал он решительно.

– Даже… навсегда? – спросил я нерешительно.

– Даже ещё дольше, если ты мне позволишь, – пробормотал он в ответ, чуть склонив голову.

_Навсегда... и даже дольше..._

– Итак, во избежание недоразумений... мы вместе – я и ты? – спросил он, уткнувшись кончиком носа мне в щёку. 

– Да, пожалуй, да! – подтвердил я, ликуя всем сердцем, преисполненным гордости. Мой парень... Блейн Андерсон – мой парень, и я, наконец, могу с гордостью заявить об этом. 

– Отлично... теперь, по крайней мере, я знаю, что ответить в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь спросит меня об этом, – и мы рассмеялись почти в один и тот же момент, как двое детей, как двое пьяных, как двое глупых влюбленных, как двое… что, наконец, нашли нечто важное, за что стоило бороться, продолжать двигаться вперед и жить. И наша любовь поможет нам в этом, защитит и укажет дорогу и, самое главное, свяжет нас неразрывно... навсегда и даже дольше.


	40. Необоснованные страхи и мечты на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 22 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 10:23 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

Прекрасный. Это было единственное слово, которое приходило мне в голову, когда я смотрел на Блейна, мирно спящего рядом. Был прекрасен он и тепло, что излучало его тело, прекрасно было выражение спокойствия на его лице, было абсолютно прекрасно находиться так близко к нему, имея возможность прикоснуться, когда мне только вздумается, просто потому, что я мог это делать, ведь теперь он мой – мой парень, чёрт возьми! – и он любит меня. Да... он любит меня. Это был не сон, он был настоящим – его обнаженное тело рядом с моим, онемение, что я чувствовал в ногах, любовь, которая согревала мне грудь… всё это было настоящим. И потом, не думаю, что сон мог бы быть столь совершенным, потому что даже в мире снов этот момент не мог быть таким особенным и… вот именно, прекрасным.

Я мечтательно вздохнул, бросая мимолётный взгляд на часы в моём телефоне и посмеиваясь над тем, что за всю мою жизнь я никогда не валялся в постели так долго. Я бы мог подняться первым, как случилось в прошлый раз, в моей квартире, и пойти приготовить завтрак, даже если, в конечном счёте, сейчас это был дом Блейна, и хоть я отлично знал расположение комнат, было бы справедливо, чтобы он занялся этим. И потом... ну, я был бы дураком, если бы добровольно покинул столь тёплое и удобное пристанище из-за такой глупой вещи, как голод. Я намеревался утолить его любовью и столь живописным видом Блейна. Вскоре, с глубоким вздохом он пошевелился, слегка переместившись поближе ко мне и касаясь губами моей шеи, что немедленно заставило меня покраснеть.

– Я чувствую, как твой взгляд прожигает меня насквозь... – раздался лёгкий шёпот. Его утренний чуть охрипший со сна голос, был чем-то неописуемо милым, и моё сердце на секундочку остановилось от этих звуков.

– А я-то надеялся, что мне удалось быть достаточно скромным… – притворно огорчился я, не задумываясь, запуская руку в его кудряшки.

– Нет, не удалось... – шутливо ответил он, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на моём плече.

– Прости. Мне очень жаль…

– Не надо! – остановил он меня, подняв голову и обратив на меня свои золотистые глаза, и я в очередной раз удивился их глубине и теплу.

– Что? – спросил я словно загипнотизированный.

– Не жалей... как по мне, так это было самое лучшее пробуждение в моей жизни, – заверил он меня, с милой заразительной улыбкой, на которую я невольно ответил. – Было бы так каждое утро... – добавил он беззаботным тоном, зарываясь лицом в изгиб моей шеи и щекоча своим дыханием.

– Хочешь что-то предложить мне, Блейн? – спросил я с немного наигранной весёлостью, потому что сердце готово было вырваться из моей груди. В ответ раздался смешок, и он ещё теснее прижался ко мне.

– Ничего... то есть... ничего настолько срочного, что стоило бы решать на пустой желудок, – улыбнулся он, подняв голову. В тот момент, Блейн выглядел таким спокойным, таким милым и чертовски красивым, что я забыл обо всем, даже о том, что ещё не почистил зубы, и потянулся к нему, преодолевая это смешное расстояние, чтобы завладеть этими великолепными мягкими, ещё сложенными в улыбку, губами и, против всех ожиданий, он сразу же ответил, возрождая в моей памяти предыдущий вечер, когда было так много страстных поцелуев, много ласк и так много нового и удивительно неожиданного... После первых двух раз с ним я всерьёз решил, будто испытал всё, что было возможно; однако, в ту ночь я понял, что не имею даже представления о том, сколько ещё могу получить и предложить в ответ, когда я с Блейном.

Мы оторвались друг от друга несколько мгновений спустя, когда оба почувствовали насущную потребность дышать, взволнованно улыбаясь.

_Действительно... и я бы хотел, чтобы каждое утро было именно таким..._

И в тот момент, как раз когда я собирался сказать что-нибудь романтическое, типа как мне было хорошо с ним прошлой ночью, или как мне нравится выражение его лица, когда он спит, произошло кое-что... неуместное: мой желудок взревел как дикий зверь, разрушая это прекрасное мгновение и заставляя меня застыть в ужасе.

_Блять..._

Мы молча смотрели друг на друга, и я чувствовал, как кровь постепенно приливает к щекам, а мускулы его лица едва уловимо дёрнулись, в титаническом усилии сдержать приступ смеха.

– Не смей... – пригрозил я, воздев указательный палец. Он зажал губу зубами и решительно мотнул головой, но было очевидно, что взрыв близок.

– Блейн! – Он прикрыл рот рукой, симулируя кашель и продолжая смотреть на меня глазами, в которых плясали бесята. Его веселье было столь заразительным, что, в конце концов, я сдался и выдохнул с улыбкой.

– Ладно... я проголодался, ужасно хочу есть... доволен? – признал я, и он, наконец, отнял руку ото рта и выпустил смех на волю.

– И завтраку быть! Я сам позабочусь об этом, а ты можешь пока поваляться ещё... я позову, когда будет готово! – он оставил мне ещё один лёгкий поцелуй на губах, и ласково улыбнулся, прежде чем подняться и начать одеваться. И тут кое-что пришло мне в голову.

– Эмм... Блейн?

– Да? – обернулся он ко мне.

– Могу я... воспользоваться твоим душем? – смущённо спросил я, чувствуя, как снова краснею. 

– Ну, конечно, не нужно даже спрашивать! Чистые полотенца в шкафчике под раковиной, – сообщил он, оглушая меня ещё одной убийственной улыбкой, прежде чем исчезнуть в коридоре. Да, мой случай определенно был безнадёжен, вряд ли я сумею когда-либо привыкнуть ко всему этому.

Завернувшись в простыню, я пробрался в ванную и осмотрелся вокруг, в поисках полотенец, о которых он говорил. Что-то, однако, привлекло моё внимание, и, с нервной усмешкой, я решил позволить себе сделать исключение из правил, дерзкий поступок… очень дерзкий. Так что, быстро помывшись, используя его гель для душа, я поспешил выйти и с взволнованной улыбкой закутался в его банный халат. Ощущение оказалось именно таким, как я себе и представлял: это небольшое самовольство было приятно возбуждающим, и сознание, что на мне та же ткань, которая обычно касается его тела, заставило моё сердце забиться чуть быстрей.

Я вернулся в комнату, приглядывая в полглаза за кухней, откуда уже доносился запах кофе, и оделся в спешке, как если бы опасался, что он в любой момент может вернуться и обнаружить мою маленькую непредусмотренную кражу. Но, в конце концов, я даже успел вернуть на место украденный халат и с довольной улыбкой направился на кухню, голодный как никогда.

Здесь, где терпкий аромат кофе так гармонично смешивался с аппетитным запахом блинов, я застал Блейна, сосредоточенно склонившегося над столом с ложкой и банкой какао в руках. Он был настолько увлечён своим занятием, совершенно по-детски зажав кончик языка между зубами, что даже не заметил меня. Но что, чёрт возьми, он делает?

\- Эй… – позвал я тихонько, пытаясь аккуратно привлечь внимание, но всё равно умудрился напугать его до такой степени, что бедняга аж подпрыгнул на месте, выронив из рук банку с какао, которая, к счастью, приземлилась на стол, поднимая небольшое тёмное облачко. Он немедленно приложил ладонь к груди, прикрыв глаза.

– Святые угодники... я чуть не преставился… – пробормотал он на вдохе. Чувствуя себя как последняя скотина, я подошёл к нему и взял за руку.

– Ох, Блейн, прости, я... – но тут мой взгляд упал на нечто маленькое и удивительное… то, что стояло на столе, едва покачиваясь на поверхности кофе, то, от чего моё дыхание на миг остановилось. Маленькое сердечко шоколадного цвета, казалось, улыбается мне изнутри чашки, и оно было... Боже, оно было великолепно!

– Блейн... – пробормотал я с трудом. Он слегка покраснел и в смущении почесал в затылке.

– Знаю, вышло не очень... но я пишу музыку... художник из нас двоих ты, и потом, ты испугал меня, так что... – извинился он, указывая на чашку. 

– Это... для меня? – спросил я почти шёпотом, и он медленно кивнул, робко улыбаясь. 

– Оно восхитительно... спасибо! – Надо же, его посетила такая же идея, как и меня тем утром, когда у меня дома я хотел приготовить ему завтрак, только в тот раз Дэвид нас прервал, и улыбку со вкусом какао, что я с таким старанием вывел на поверхности кофе для него, пришлось выпить мне, пока он бегал через террасу, будто вор, чтобы не выдать нас. В то утро всё пошло не так, а сейчас, пару недель спустя... всё это обрело смысл, стало волшебным – теперь были только он и я. И на этот раз, вместо простой улыбки, было сердце.

– Ну, смелее... принимайся за еду, иначе всё остынет, – подбодрил он меня. Мы уселись друг против друга, как в первый раз, и никуда не спеша, начали есть – к великой радости моего желудка – и естественно, то, что он приготовил, оказалось просто потрясающе вкусным.

– Если музыкальная карьера не сложится, ты запросто можешь заработать кучу денег как шеф-повар! – воскликнул я, подхватывая вилкой очередной кусок блина.

– А что, если... я хочу готовить только для тебя? – бросил он мне шутливый вызов, выгибая бровь. 

– В таком случае... остальному миру придётся обойтись без кухни Блейна Андерсона. Очевидно, такие изыски только для избранных!

Завтрак продолжился за спокойной болтовнёй о том о сём, без малейшего намека, однако, ни на события прошлого вечера, ни на то, что было сказано, так что, с некоторым неприятным осадком печали в груди, я начал чувствовать себя до крайности глупо, потому что на какое-то мгновение в той постели мне действительно показалось, будто мы признались друг другу в любви и даже решили, что мы вместе, как пара… Но тогда почему теперь, когда взошло солнце, обо всём этом даже речь не заходила? Из-за смущения и неловкости, или просто мне всё это причудилось, как я и опасался, едва проснувшись?

– Я должен идти... Рейчел ждёт меня, и в этот раз на самом деле! – объявил я, забрав мобильный телефон и куртку из гостиной и поворачиваясь к нему с улыбкой. – Пора приниматься за работу... и всерьёз, – вздохнул я, мысленно проглядывая список того, что предстояло сделать для участия в конкурсе меньше чем за две недели. Он подошёл вплотную, медленно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке и улыбнулся.

– Ты справишься, Курт… я уверен. Я верю в тебя, и уверен – не я один, – сказал он с убеждением и нежностью, расплавляя моё сердце ещё чуть-чуть.

– Спасибо, – тихо откликнулся я и уже готов был опустить глаза и уйти, всё с тем же комом в горле, от понимания того, что лишь вообразил себе… некоторые вещи, когда вдруг он…

– И если этого окажется недостаточно… помни, что я люблю тебя... навсегда, и даже дольше, – добавил он с ещё большим убеждением и нежностью в голосе. И я, чувствуя себя настоящим запатентованным идиотом, во второй раз забыл как дышать из-за этих слов. Оправившись, я улыбнулся, с облегчением ощущая, что ком в горле растаял, оставляя место приятному ощущению благополучия.

_Он сказал это снова… и мы не в его постели, мы не голые... это реально..._

– Я тоже тебя люблю, и... боюсь, тебе придётся повторять мне эти слова почаще в будущем! – «Может, так однажды я перестану думать, будто они плод моего воображения», – добавил я про себя. Он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы коснуться моих губ лёгким поцелуем.

– С большим... просто огромным удовольствием, мистер Хаммел! – заверил он.

_Он любит меня... он меня любит... и я ничего себе не нафантазировал..._

Хватило одного лишь мгновения, чтобы мы снова оказались связанны глубоким поцелуем. И, возможно, мы бы даже поддались страсти, которая опять вовсю пылала между нами, если бы в тот самый момент не зазвонили в дверь, прерывая нас. Он расхохотался.

– Что и требовалось доказать... вот и закончился наш период свободы... всё возвращается на круги своя! – воскликнул он, бросая взгляд в направлении двери, откуда раздался новый настойчивый звук. Я тоже рассмеялся, присоединяясь к нему.

– Не жалуйся… сегодня ночью нам несказанно повезло, – заметил я, когда он направился к двери, чтобы открыть. Но прежде чем сделать это, он обратил ко мне взгляд, полный огня и желания, заставляя меня вновь затрепетать.

– А кто жалуется?.. – пробормотал он, а затем, улыбнувшись мне, наконец, открыл дверь. По ту сторону нас ожидал последний человек, о котором я мог подумать. На секундочку я заподозрил, что это Куинн вернулась чуть раньше, или Рэйчел требовала моего присутствия, или, ещё хуже, что Себастиан не сдержал обещания, которое мне удалось вырвать у него вчера по телефону, пригрозив ему страшной расправой в случае, если он снова заявится без предупреждения домой к Блейну. Но это не был никто из этих людей. 

Мы с Блейном молча застыли, уставившись на Арти Абрамса в его инвалидной коляске, который с непонятными выражением смотрел на нас в ответ, и ни одному из троих не пришло в голову ничего вразумительного, чем можно было бы разбить молчание, в течение первых двух бесконечно долгих минут. Единственное, что я успел заметить, был подозрительный взгляд, который Абрамс бросил на меня, возможно, удивлённый моим присутствием в доме Блейна, но он не сделал никаких замечаний, ни продемонстрировал очевидных признаков раздражения.

_Пусть только попробует... на этот раз никто меня не остановит от публичной расправы..._

– А тебе здесь какого дьявола понадобилось? – озадаченно спросил Блейн, не особо заморачиваясь с выбором выражений. В прошлую встречу этот индивидуум такого ему наговорил, что теперь у Блейна были все права и основания ответить взаимностью. Больше того, я на его месте, несомненно, сделал бы ещё хуже.

– Поговорить с тобой, если возможно! – дал тот сухой ответ, соединив руки перед собой и приподняв бровь. Я сразу сообразил, что его акцент на словах «с тобой», был явным намёком на то, что я там лишний. И если бы я не был так сильно занят, остался бы из принципа, ради чистого удовольствия насолить ему. Но у меня была срочная работа, которая требовала моего внимания, и я не собирался тратить время на этого циничного и психически неуравновешенного идиота.

– О чём нам с тобой говорить? Нет ничего, что бы мы могли сказать друг другу, как мне кажется… – произнёс Блейн скептически, отвечая именно так, как и я бы ответил на его месте. Арти и бровью не повёл, более того, он вновь повернулся ко мне, и взгляд его голубых глаз из-за громоздкой оправы на какое-то мгновение возымел на меня почти гипнотическое действие. 

– Я не был бы так уверен на твоём месте. Уверяю, то, что я собираюсь сказать, чрезвычайно важно, и... мне необходимо всё твоё внимание... а кроме того, немного спокойствия! – и говоря это, он бросил на меня ещё один более чем выразительный взгляд.

_Ну берегись, Абрамс… это мой парень, горе тебе..._

– Я всё равно уже уходил... так что, оставляю вас в покое! – сказал я, обращаясь в основном к Блейну. Он улыбнулся мне со своей обычной обезоруживающей нежностью, а затем, когда я направился к двери мимо Арти, что отъезжал на своём кресле, давая дорогу, Блейн схватил меня за запястье и притянул к себе, соединяя наши губы в коротком, но чувственном поцелуе. Сначала я даже не сообразил, что произошло, потому что всё случилось слишком быстро и неожиданно. Но потом, глаза Блейна вернули меня к реальности, и я осознал: Блейн поцеловал меня на прощание в дверях своей квартиры, и этот поцелуй был одновременно и напоминанием о том, что было, и надеждой на то, что будет. Но главное, это был поцелуй на публике, и, чёрт возьми… Абрамс и без того уже ненавидел нас, а после такой провокации, мы точно переместились на первые позиции в его чёрном списке.

_Да пошло оно всё... я люблю этого мужчину, и хочу кричать об этом… пусть все слышат, даже этот зануда, Арти Абрамс..._

– Увидимся позже... удачи. Рэйчел привет передавай! – сказал он мне, отстранившись всего на несколько дюймов, в то время как я мысленно оценивал возможность притянуть его к себе, чтобы поцеловать снова, потому что мне слишком этого хотелось, потому что мне нравилось целовать его безумно… Но я сдержался.

– Спасибо... увидимся, – ответил я, немного придя в себя, с глупой улыбкой на лице. Я с трудом оторвался от него, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Арти, прежде чем обойти его и отправиться к лестнице: голова Абрамса была опущена, но на лице не было и намёка на гримасу отвращения, казалось, он просто предпочёл опустить глаза, чтобы предоставить нам момент приватности. Я был ему почти благодарен, как ни странно это может показаться, впрочем, это у меня прошло сразу же, как только он поднял свои глаза, буквально окатывая ледяной волной.

Не говоря ни слова, я спустился этажом ниже и постучал в дверь Рэйчел. Первое что я услышал, был лай Купера и тоненький голосок Лии, крикнувшей что-то похожее на «Подожди, мы не закончили с маникюром!» Мгновение спустя, дверь открыла моя улыбающаяся подруга, выглядящая на редкость свежей и отдохнувшей.

– Доброе утро, красавчик! – поприветствовала она меня бодро.

– И тебе доброе утро, свет очей моих! – ответил я в том же духе. Что-то подсказывало мне, что у нас обоих имелись мотивы для счастья. Она посторонилась, и я прошёл в гостиную, где Лиа, сидя в углу, между куклами, плюшевыми зверушками и игрушечными домиками, расчёсывала бедного Купера гребнем. Он сидел нелепо растопырив лапы и отчаянно махая хвостом, но едва увидев меня, сразу бросился навстречу, как если бы заприметил миску полную его любимых лакомств.

– Эй… привет, Куп... ты хорошо себя вёл? – спросил я, в то время как он скакал вокруг меня, продолжая лаять.

– Он был настоящим ангелом… не знаю, как ему удалось выдержать всё, что Лиа с ним вытворяла. Я считаю, он заслуживает медаль за собачий героизм! – ответила Рэйчел, посмеиваясь. Отлично, Блейн мог гордиться своим питомцем. В общем и целом, несмотря на регулярные военные конфликты с ковром в гостиной и несколько нападений на ноги чем-то не угодивших ему прохожих, этот пёс демонстрировал вполне приличное воспитание для своего возраста. Лиа, широко улыбаясь, вскочила, в свою очередь, и подбежала ко мне.

– Дядя Курт! Как здорово, что ты пришёл! – закричала она восторженно.

– Я соскучился по моей принцессе… и вот, я здесь, – сказал я, поднимая её на руки, и она радостно завизжала.

– Купер может ещё погостить у нас, правда? – спросила она вдруг, умоляюще дрогнув нижней губкой.

_Яблоко от яблони..._

– Пока да, но к обеду я должен вернуть его домой. Даже если Блейн не признается в этом даже под пытками... он скучает по своему щенку! – сказал я, развеселив и дочь, и мать, и даже Купер рявкнул, будто хотел добавить, что ему тоже не хватает хозяина. Я опустил девочку на пол, и она сразу же вернулась в свой собачий салон красоты, а я последовал за Рэйчел в кухню, где в углу были сложены образцы тканей, которые я решил использовать. Они были великолепны, в точности такие, какими я их себе представлял. И их цвет был... попросту идеальным.

– Итак… то, что ты припарковал здесь собаку... оно того стоило? – спросила она, едва мы оказались, наконец, один на один, подальше от невинных ушек её дочери. Я тут же залился краской, но не сумел сдержать счастливой улыбки. 

– Хмм… Судя по твоему блаженному выражению, я бы сказала, да... – и она восторженно захлопала в ладоши. Я практически упал на стул, с долгим вздохом – почти стоном – а свежие воспоминания об обнажённом теле Блейна накатывали горячими волнами, чуть ли не вызывая судороги. Это были яркие живые воспоминания, и сознание того, что не нужно надеяться на случайность, чтобы снова сделать его явью, потому что теперь он был мой, мы были вместе… это заставляло меня чувствовать себя до странности на взводе.

_Блаженный – очень точное определение…_

– Рэйчел, это было... неописуемо... восхитительно... – я умолк, позволяя очередному мечтательному вздоху говорить за меня, и она засмеялась в ответ.

– Излишне уточнять, что и на этот раз я хочу все детали! – воскликнула она, озорно приподняв бровь.

– Подумываешь снять короткометражный фильм гей-порно? – спросил я её, стараясь выглядеть серьёзным.

– Может быть… – пробормотала она, опираясь локтями на стол и склоняясь ко мне. Я покачал головой, думая, что, возможно, никогда не смогу объяснить, что именно испытал в ту ночь. Я бы почувствовал себя идиотом, в третий раз повторяя, как всё было волшебно и прекрасно, хотя на самом деле так оно и было. Я научился доверять Блейну, и снова не прогадал.

– Я думаю, тебе будет интереснее узнать, что случилось... после… – пробормотал я, бросая на неё красноречивый взгляд. Она нахмурилась.

– О Боже, нет! – воскликнула она сразу, закрыв лицо рукой. – Это сильно похоже на дежа-вю... и мне это не нравится. Если тут снова замешан Дэвид или какой-то другой бывший... прошу тебя, я не хочу об этом знать! – и она решительно покачала головой. Я усмехнулся.

– Он сказал, что любит меня! – объявил я, опершись подбородком на раскрытую ладонь и ещё раз вздыхая.

_Если бы мне давали доллар за каждый вздох, что сорвался с моих уст, с тех пор, как я познакомился с Блейном... я был бы уже миллиардером..._

– Ох! – её рот принял идеально-круглую форму и остался в таком положении на невероятно долгое время.

– Точно... ох!.. – откликнулся я, само собой разумеется, вздыхая. Я успел досчитать ровно до тринадцати, прежде чем моя подруга издала нечеловеческий крик, так что мне пришлось прикрыть уши, чтобы не оглохнуть.

– Мама?! Что происходит? Мне нужно позвонить в 911? – встревожено крикнула Лиа из гостиной.

– Нет, милая... все хорошо... твоя мать только немножко… не в себе, – ответил я, видя, что сама Берри всё ещё в шоке.

– Это что-то серьезное? Она скоро в себя вернётся? – закричала малышка снова, под солидарное тявканье Купера.

_Вернётся, конечно... куда она денется?.._

– Э-э... думаю, да! – ответил я, посмеиваясь, и подошёл к подруге, аккуратно усаживая её на стул, потому что в противном случае она рисковала рухнуть без чувств в любой момент.

_Ты только подумай, сколько от тебя ущерба, Блейн Андерсон..._

– Ты... он... вы... ох, силы небесные... поверить не могу! – пробормотал она едва слышно, потрясённо уставившись на стол перед собой.

– Рэйчел… принести тебе стакан воды? – спросил я с лёгкой издёвкой, забавляясь её ступором, но в то же время и начиная немного беспокоиться. 

– Да, пожалуйста! – сумела выдавить она, слабо кивая, и я поспешил к раковине. Она выпила воду залпом, а затем протяжно вздохнула. Определённо, предстояло долгая беседа, и, без сомнения, понадобятся другие стаканы воды – а может, и виски – и, вполне вероятно, вызов 911. 

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 22 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 11:15 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

 

Увидеть Арти Абрамса на пороге собственного дома оказалась гораздо неприятнее, чем я мог себе представить. Я от природы всегда был крайне мирным человеком, предпочитая всегда разрешать любые конфликты, потому что мне не нравится оставлять вопросы и недопонимания в подвешенном состоянии, потому что я не люблю таить обиду, потому что жизнь действительно слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на ссоры. Тем не менее, что-то мешало мне быть с ним помягче, может быть, просто воспоминание о нашей первой и последней встрече или, возможно, тот факт, что, когда я открыл дверь, он ни на мгновение не прекратил бросать злые взгляды на моего парня, и это меня совершенно не устраивало.

Таким образом, даже после того, как Курт ушёл, оставив нас наедине, я продолжил поглядывать на него с подозрением, и не стал даже пытаться найти хоть один крошечный повод, чтобы попробовать вести себя приветливее, и, возможно, угадать причину его неожиданного визита. Меня это не интересовало. Ни капельки.

– Даже не пригласишь меня войти? – спросил он, оскорблено вздёрнув бровь.

– Что бы ты ни хотел сказать мне, можешь сделать это, оставаясь в прихожей. Я не хочу в моем доме тех, кто во всеуслышание называет меня алкоголиком или избалованным папенькиным сынком! – ответил я с усмешкой, складывая руки на груди и демонстрируя таким образом, что нет ни единого шанса улучшить наши отношения. Если это можно назвать отношениями. Он вздохнул, слабо кивая.

– Думаю, я это заслужил, – пробормотал он, болезненно поморщившись. – Но я надеюсь, что твоя зрелость поможет тебе отложить в сторону наши разногласия, чтобы выслушать то, что я хочу сказать, до конца, – заключил он практичным, казалось, почти профессиональным тоном. Откуда, чёрт возьми, этот тип вообще взялся? Даже в документальных фильмах по Discovery Channel так не говорят. 

– Могу попробовать… но ничего не обещаю, – отрезал я, щёлкнув языком, и фиг с ним, если это могло показаться грубым; этот тип действовал мне на нервы, вот и всё.

– Что ж... перейду сразу к делу: в пятницу во второй половине дня, случайно я услышал, как ты пел и играл на гитаре... думаю, ты был на террасе, потому что музыка и пение были отчётливо слышны даже на первом этаже, и мне без труда удалось узнать твой голос. С другой стороны, Уильям был на работе, Курт за многие годы, что живет здесь, никогда не пел и не музицировал, а Финн... хмм, я сомневаюсь, что этот здоровяк может хоть отдалённо разбираться в чём-то столь тонком как музыка. Так что... это мог быть только ты, – и он указал на меня, откровенно довольный своими рассуждениями. Я удивлённо взглянул на него, потому что, серьёзно?.. Я совершенно не помнил, играл ли на террасе в те дни, учитывая, что теперь каждый угол дома, практически в любое время дня и даже ночи стал для меня местом для занятий музыкой. И меня искренне поражала мысль о том, что этот идиот не поленился подняться на четвертый этаж, чтобы отчитать за то, что я, похоже помешал его вечной спячке. Это... не имело смысла.

– И чего ты теперь ждёшь? Чтобы я извинился за шум? Пообещал не делать этого больше? – спросил я раздражённо, невольно задаваясь вопросом, сколько еще выдержит моё терпение, прежде чем я выставлю его и захлопну дверь. Против всех ожиданий, он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет... на самом деле, я пришёл, чтобы просить тебя об обратном! – ответил он и сделал то, чего я никак от него не ожидал – чудо из чудес! – он улыбнулся. Арти Абрамс, занудное раздражающее существо, с первого этажа, который заклеймил меня алкоголиком... только что мне улыбнулся. 

_Я сплю... или, может быть, Абрамс прав... я алкоголик, и даже не заметил этого..._

– Я не понимаю, – признался я тогда растерянно, оставляя на мгновение угрюмую позу, возможно, под воздействием его улыбки, которая, честно говоря, вовсе не казалась злобной. Она казалась искренней. Он медленно кивнул, а затем принялся рыться в кармане брюк, и, наконец, протянул мне, с первого взгляда, полностью белый листок.

– Держи... возможно, если я объясню, наконец, кто я такой на самом деле, ты сумеешь понять чуть больше! – сказал он мне, и я с некоторой опаской взял я билет и перевернув, разглядел надпись чёрным элегантным шрифтом на другой стороне:

«Omnia Records, студия звукозаписи.   
Абрамс & Мотта  
38761, 17th Avenue, Manhattan. NYC»

Не знаю в точности, что произошло в моём мозгу в тот момент, возможно, приступ паники или абсолютный хаос, или, может, просто… ничего. Будто внезапно передо мной пал непроницаемой черноты занавес, и одновременно земля ушла из-под ног, а я не в состоянии ни понять, ни сделать ничего. И только обрывки информации в моей голове – Omnia... Records... Абрамс и Мотта рядом с… Нью-Йорк сити... и главное, там были волшебные слова «студия звукозаписи». И Арти слышал моё пение. _Студия звукозаписи_. И он сказал, что пришёл не для того, чтобы заставить меня прекратить. _Студия звукозаписи._ И дал мне визитку. _Студия звукозаписи_. Визитную карточку... студии звукозаписи.

_Твою ж мать..._

– Ну, что... как считаешь, теперь я заслужил разрешение пройти в дом?

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 22 АПРЕЛЯ 2012. 19:23 (ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ)**

– Ну, что скажешь? – спросил я нервно, настолько не владея собой, что даже не мог усидеть на стуле. Зелёные глаза моего друга оторвались от листа бумаги, который он держал в руках, лишь на мгновение, чтобы испепелить меня.

– Может, позволишь сперва, по крайней мере, прочитать? – пробормотал он раздражённо.

– Ох... да, извини, – и я опустил голову, краснея. Пожалуй, так сильно я ещё никогда не волновался. Адреналин мощными потоками мчался по моим венам, вне всякого контроля... Тем утром Абрамс, проникнув-таки в мою квартиру, объяснил мне как ребёнку, медленно и подробно, чего именно он от меня хочет и попросил рассказать ему о моей музыкальной карьере, удивившись несказанно тому, что помимо участия в школьном хоре в роли лидера и основного солиста, за мной, в сущности, никаких других заслуг на музыкальном поприще не имелось. И вот, когда Арти удалился к себе, взяв с меня обещание подумать и сообщить о своём решении, я превратился в ураган по имени Блейн. Как угорелый, я выскочил из квартиры, сжимая в руках копию контракта, который Арти оставил мне для ознакомления, и бегом спустился этажом ниже, набрасываясь на кнопку звонка у двери Рэйчел. Открыла мне Лиа, и я чуть не смёл бедняжку, влетая внутрь. Я нашёл Рэйчел и Курта на кухне за изучением моделей для конкурса, над которыми он работал, и зацепившись глазами за встревоженный взгляд Курта, практически прокричал:

– Курт… Абрамс владеет студией звукозаписи... и он хочет нанять меня за такие деньги, о каких я никогда даже не мечтал! – и он широко распахнул глаза, скорее всего, решив, что я спятил. Потом он заботливо усадил меня на стул, аккуратно вынул из рук документ и попросил объяснить всё спокойно и с самого начала. И я, с трудом переведя дух, сделал как он просил, хотя буря эмоций в груди заставляла меня то и дело заикаться и жестикулировать, как обезумевшая марионетка, и мне не удалось ни на секунду оторвать взгляда от глаз Курта, которые постепенно становились всё больше и будто бы начинали излучать какое-то странное сияние. Было изумительно приятно являться не только свидетелем, но и причиной этих перемен, происходивших прямо на моих глазах, а затем улыбаться вместе, почти в то же самое мгновение, словно мы оба подумали об одном.

_Поверить не могу... этого не может быть..._

И после убойной дозы нежных объятий, он посоветовал позвонить Себастиану и попросить у него консультации, учитывая, что как адвокат, он всё-таки лучше нас обоих мог разобраться в бюрократических премудростях. Что я и сделал, всё ещё дрожащими руками я послал ему сообщение и попросил приехать вечером в паб, потому что мне нужно срочно поговорить с ним. Он, с его обычной грёбанной иронией, тут же спросил, идёт ли речь по-прежнему о принудительном воздержании, и я, хоть и был слегка навеселе, из-за эйфории момента, ответил незатейливым «ИДИ НА ХУЙ!», написанным заглавными буквами.

К счастью, моё сквернословие не помешало ему явиться на встречу, и в тот момент мы, все четверо – он, Дэниель, Курт и я – сидели за столиком в пабе, и Себастиан внимательно изучал копию контракта, которую я вручил ему после краткого объяснения ситуации, оставляя их с Дэном буквально с открытым ртом. И я находился в состоянии растущей тревоги – и чем дольше он читал, хмурясь и вздыхая, тем сильнее я волновался и психовал.

И вдруг я почувствовал, как что-то тёплое охватывает, крепко сжимая, мою руку. Я повернулся к Курту, который сидел рядом со мной, и по его ласковой улыбке понял – он был… был со мной, и что бы там ни было, что бы ни сказал Себастиан после прочтения, он всё равно останется. Поэтому я вздохнул, успокаиваясь и ощущая как уходят тревога и волнение, несмотря на то, что мой друг, продолжал читать, вздыхая и ничего не говоря.

_Чтоб тебя, Бастиан... твоя медлительность убьёт меня..._

Прошла, казалось, вечность, когда, наконец, Себастиан поднял на меня глаза. Возможно, моим мечтам о славе суждено было родиться и умереть в один день; возможно, я снова слишком быстро поддался иллюзиям; возможно, весь этот адреналин был впустую; возможно, я просто наивный дурачок, что позволил себе так сильно и так по-крупному надеяться; возможно, подобное не для меня, и стоит вернуться с небес на землю и продолжать жить музыкой в моём маленьком мире, вот в этом самом пабе... Возможно...

– Хочешь узнать приговор Бастиана, твоего друга, или Себастиана Смайта, адвоката? – спросил он, положив документы на стол и скрестив руки на груди. Я нервно сглотнул, инстинктивно сжимая ладонь Курта, весьма вероятно, до хруста. Я стоял на чёртовом перекрёстке, и следовало сделать выбор.

– Юриста... – пробормотал я не слишком уверенно. – И... друга… – микроскопическая улыбка мимолётно скользнула по его губам, но это продлилось лишь мгновение, и он снова стал невозмутимым. Откашлявшись, он начал:

– Итак... адвокат говорит, что... технически здесь нечего оспаривать, за исключением одного или двух пунктов, которые могут быть легко подкорректированы, после обсуждения с этим мистером Абрамсом. Он знает своё дело, отлично подготовлен и, что особенно важно, очень кропотлив. Ничего не оставляет на волю случая и, похоже, готов вложить личные средства при заключении контрактов, и это в твою пользу, поскольку означает, что, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, ты не будешь в проигрыше, – объяснил он с спокойно и в деталях, расточая свой адвокатский шарм. Моё сердце подпрыгнуло в груди и яростно заколотилось в следующую секунду.

– А... друг? Он что говорит? – спросил я робко, дрогнувшим голосом, потому что именно мнение моего лучшего друга страшило меня больше, нежели выводы профессионального юриста. Несколько нескончаемых секунд он продолжал просто смотреть на меня с непроницаемым выражением, не открывая рта, вероятно, не сознавая, что, чем больше времени я проводил в неведении, тем больше у него было шансов увидеть меня мёртвым. Наконец, он решил закончить пытку и заговорил:

– Друг говорит тебе, что… если ты немедленно не подпишешь этот контракт, ты будешь настоящим идиотом! – и он улыбнулся с обезоруживающей искренностью, заставляя меня вздохнуть с облегчением. 

Чёрт… только сейчас я понял какая тяжесть упала с моего сердца! И неконтролируемая улыбка коснулась моих дрожащих губ, потому что, кажется, это был не сон, потому что теперь всё стало куда реальнее, и владелец студии звукозаписи действительно постучал в мою дверь, чтобы, предложить мне работу, в точности как и самых смелых моих фантазиях, потому что... чёрт возьми... у меня в руках был контракт... настоящий контракт... для меня.

Инстинктивно я пожал слегка руку Курта, будто пытаясь дать ему понять, как я чувствовал себя в тот момент, и он в ответ сжал мою. Он был ещё там. Он всё ещё был со мной.

_Прошу тебя... не уходи... не превращайся в бабочку... не улетай далеко, не покидай меня одного… прошу, не надо..._

– Так значит... ты считаешь, что я должен... – начал я неуверенно, не в силах сдержать новой радостной улыбки.

– Подписать это, да! Если моё присутствие поможет тебе чувствовать себя более комфортно, на встречу с ним я могу сопровождать тебя в качестве твоего адвоката, для консультации в случае необходимости и помощи... бесплатно, само собой. Я предъявлю тебе счёт, только если… вернее, когда ты станешь знаменитым! – и он весело подмигнул мне. 

Знаменитый. Какое красивое и странное слово. Почти… нездешнее. А ведь Абрамс сказал мне, что именно таково его намерение, сделать меня... знаменитым. Сделать так, чтобы сначала Нью-Йорк, затем все Штаты и, наконец, мир, узнал мой голос, потому что, по его словам, он был достоин большего, нежели звучать на безымянной террасе Манхэттена. Он считал, что мне предстояло взбираться на вершины чартов и поставить на место всех тех бездарностей, которые, не умея ни петь, ни тем более держать в руках гитару, по загадочной причине, за месяц продавали больше дисков, чем Джон Леннон за всю карьеру. Он казался уверенным в моих способностях и полным энтузиазма, и отложив на время в сторону впечатление, которое он произвёл на меня изначально, я сумел разглядеть в нём и хорошее, в конце концов. Но не только потому, что он предложил мне контракт с кучей нулей, просто, общаясь с ним и говоря о том, что мы оба любили – о музыке – во мне зародилась догадка, что за мрачной маской злого парня скрывалось что-то другое, гораздо более глубокое. 

– Да будет так! – заключил я дрожащим голосом, бросая взгляд на взволнованно улыбающегося Курта. – Подпишу... и будь что будет! 

Я сильно сомневался, что в этот вечер смогу подняться на сцену. Слишком много адреналина в венах... Но сейчас меня это не очень волновало, мне улыбнулась удача, и, возможно, если я выложусь на все сто, и с небольшой помощью друзей, всё у меня получится. Без сомнения, если Курт будет рядом, я смогу сделать всё, что угодно. Даже подписать контракт с Арти Абрамсом. Даже протянуть руку и коснуться, наконец, моей прекрасной мечты, уже начавшей обретать конкретные очертания.

_«Согласен... я подпишу! Увидимся завтра, чтобы все обсудить. Блейн»_


	41. Когда ни к чему просыпаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 03 МАЯ 2012. 15:12 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Записать на диск свои песни, музыку, сочинённую и исполненную мной… это всегда было самой моей большой мечтой. Ещё с тех пор, когда я, заливал голову гелем, пел в качестве лидера Соловьёв в Академии Далтон и был всего лишь мальчишкой росточком метр семьдесят, с головой, вечно погружённой в мечты и лучшим другом, который меньше всего был похож на лучшего друга. С тех пор прошли годы. Я сменил не только город, но и штат, забыл про гель для волос, предпочитая мои непослушные кудряшки перспективе облысеть ещё до тридцати лет, и я больше не был ничьим лидером. Взамен… ладно, у меня по-прежнему оставался всё тот же лучший друг, теперь уже в общепринятом понятии, и... ну, короче, мой рост не сильно изменился. Однако, некоторые вещи в моей жизни действительно изменились: я, наконец, имел собственное отдельное жильё! Сразу по приезду в Нью-Йорк, я поселился вместе с Себастианом, теперь же у меня была своя собственная квартира, где я жил один, из своего кармана оплачивал ренту, вполне успешно справляясь со стиральной машинкой – белое отдельно, цветное отдельно, а чёрное... оно ведь считается цветным, нет? – вытирал пыль и занимался готовкой, как любой уважающий себя зрелый парень двадцати пяти лет. Моя мама даже похвалила меня и сказала, что гордится мной, а такое в последний раз случилось, когда мне было шесть лет, и я принёс домой лист, на котором было написано моё имя, сикось-накось, и с буквой «х», непонятно зачем втиснутой между «е» и «й». Но она гордилась, тогда и сейчас, больше моими усилиями, нежели результатами. 

Во-вторых, произошли перемены в моей личной жизни. Точнее... до сих пор, пожалуй, нельзя было сказать, чтобы таковая у меня вообще имелась. Если не считать небольшого лирического отступления – закончившегося, к тому же, весьма скверно – в лице Джеремайи, никто и никогда не увлекал меня до такой степени, чтобы вызвать желание серьёзных отношений, чтобы я захотел представить его моим родителям и брату, потому что никому никогда не удалось украсть моё сердце. По крайней мере, до этого момента. 

_Курт._ Курт стал моим всем чуть больше чем за месяц. Он стал центром моей вселенной, моей Путеводной звездой, моим кислородом, моим ежедневным праздником и самым важным завоеванием. И каждый день, проведённый рядом с ним, всё больше убеждал меня: он идеальный парень, идеальный для меня, для моего настоящего и будущего, и то, что мы имеем – лучшее, что только жизнь могла предложить мне. И возможно, оно того стоило – стоило пострадать в прошлом, думая, что не существует никого, заслуживающего моей любви и моего времени. Потому что, будь я немного большим оптимистом, моя любовь к нему не оказалась бы такой безграничной и безоглядной. Всё это было предначертано, в некотором смысле. Курт – моя судьба, и пусть до него мне далеко, я всё же надеялся суметь сделать его счастливым и продолжать делать это всегда... и даже дольше.

– Поразительно, что можно сделать, имея инструмент в руках и немного воображения! – раздался голос позади меня, и я обернулся, прерывая безымянную мелодию, что наигрывал на пианино.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал я немного смущённо, оборачиваясь к Арти, подъехавшему ко мне в своей инвалидной коляске. Я сразу заметил, что на коленях он держал кое-что знакомое, и один вид этого кое-чего заставил меня задержать дыхание неприлично громко сглотнуть, замерев в ожидании.

– Итак?.. – спросил я, бросая на него полный надежды взгляд и невольно скрещивая пальцы за спиной. Он остановился рядом со мной, сделал глубокий вдох, после чего привычным жестом сложил руки на коленях.

– Итак... я прослушал твой первый демо, весьма внимательно, надо сказать… и… – начал он, но застыл, возможно, полагая, что немного тревожного ожидания не помешает. Но такое могло прокатить только в кино, в реальной же жизни… короче, я отнюдь не отличался терпением, и ему стоило поторопиться с ответом, если, конечно, его целью не было убить меня.

– Арти! – не выдержал я, заёрзав на стуле. – Если тебе не нравится, я могу переделать… клянусь, на этот раз я постараюсь… ещё больше, и обещаю, я не подведу тебя! – воскликнул я с лёгкой ноткой отчаяния в голосе. Это был мой первый шанс… и я не хотел упустить его из-за неудачного демо. Я просто не мог себе этого позволить.

– Это не понадобится, – невозмутимо покачал он головой. Но, чёрт возьми... почему этот парень был таким… никаким? Как мне было понять, доволен он или разочарован, если его выражение оставалось вечно неизменным? Он привык вести себя так всегда и со всеми? Или его особенно забавляло изводить именно меня? В конце концов, как раз в тот момент, когда у меня уже начинала кружиться голова от волнения, он схватил компакт-диск с моим демо и очень аккуратно положил его на клавиатуру фортепиано.

– Арти, я не... думаю, что понимаю, что...

– Мне нравится! – воскликнул он, и эти два слова вернули мне способность дышать.

– П-правда? – промямлил я, и тень улыбки тронула мои губы. Он бодро кивнул.

– Абсолютно... уже и не помню даже, когда в последний раз имел удовольствие слушать такую качественную работу. Мои самые искренние поздравления, Блейн. Я всё больше убеждаюсь, что не прогадал с тобой, – и он одарил меня улыбкой! Пусть и слегка натянутая, это всё же была улыбка – одна из немногих. В тот момент я почувствовал прилив адреналина, и неудержимая ответная реакция расползлась на моём лице от уха до уха. Это было тем, что в течение почти десяти последних дней происходило со мной каждый раз, когда вступал на порог Omnia Records, и каждый раз, хоть и с некоторым усилием, я сознавал – именно я жизнерадостно шагаю по этим коридорам, а не моё альтер-эго из мира мечты. Это моя настоящая жизнь, я работаю на Арти Абрамса, в нью-йоркской студии звукозаписи, которая, согласно результатам исследования Себастиана, была, к тому же, из весьма успешных. Арти направлял меня весьма деликатно в процессе составления целого альбома новых песен, написанных мной, ограничиваясь только общим наблюдением и правом дать окончательное добро. Он сказал, что верит в меня и знает, что я способен на многое. Курт был настроен очень оптимистично... Абрамс не внушал ему большого доверия, но сказал:

– Используй эту возможность по максимуму... ты ведь не обязан заводить с ним дружбу... возьми от него всё, что он может дать и… прости-прощай!

И всё же, хоть я и разделял мнение своего парня, хотя и был убеждён в том, что должен просто использовать данную мне возможность, не беспокоясь ни о чём другом, я чувствовал, что хочу наладить своего рода... отношения с Арти, определённый баланс, с большим уклоном в сторону человеческого, нежели профессионального. Конечно, он был моим работодателем, но это ведь не должно было непременно означать, что однажды мы не сможем стать друзьями? Довольно было посмотреть на нас с Паком – несмотря на совершенно разные характеры и многочисленные угрозы увольнения с его стороны, нам удалось поладить, и наша дружба продолжалась уже почти год, так что... почему бы и теперь не могло произойти то же самое?

– Арти, могу я... задать тебе один вопрос? – спросил я неуверенно, опершись спиной на клавиатуру фортепиано.

– Если он не будет слишком нескромным, – предупредил он.

– Ох, тогда мы на коне... я настоящий мастер по нескромным вопросам, так что, готовься к худшему, – усмехнулся я. Мне стоило на том и остановиться, воспользовавшись этой лазейкой, которую он сам мне и предложил, и не совать нос в чужие дела.

_От любопытства кошка сдохла… никогда не слышал?.._

– Что ж, смелее… послушаем… – согласился он с обречённым вздохом, будто и на самом деле готовился получить удар под дых. Я судорожно сжал руки, слегка сморщив нос, и, наконец, выдал:

– На твоей... визитной карточке было ещё одно имя... Мотта, если не ошибаюсь. Кто это? Твой партнер? Почему я с ним ещё не знаком? – спросил я напрямую, давая голос вопросам, которые в те дни не оставляли меня в покое. С лёгким оттенком ужаса, я увидел, как его выражение начало медленно меняться – на смену лёгкому любопытству пришло неприкрытое холодное раздражение.

_Вот дерьмо… и кто меня вечно за язык тянет?.._

– Мотта... это она… и… да, это мой партнёр, но… не думаю, что вы когда-нибудь познакомитесь, – отрезал он с оттенком презрения в голосе, и было неясно, относилось ли оно ко мне или к этой таинственной Мотта. В моей голове снова прозвучал голосок, умоляющий меня заткнуться и лезть в чужие дела, потому что в воздухе начинало чувствоваться некоторое напряжение, но, конечно, будучи патентованным идиотом, я немедленно, даже не задумываясь, открыл рот:

– Почему? Разве она не занимается... – но он остановил меня решительным жестом руки.

– Она здесь ничем не занимается. Только я имею дело с исполнителями и занимаюсь всем остальным. Она просто... финансирует агентство. И поверь, так лучше… для всех! – выпалил он торопливо и не смог скрыть лёгкую дрожь под конец фразы, не понятно, вследствие ли гнева или волнения от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Как же так… эта Мотта была компаньоном Абрамса, она финансировала агентство – и платила мне, в том числе – но не занималась больше ничем, даже не удосуживалась показываться хоть изредка в студии... просто подписывала чеки в конце месяца? Что это за отношения между деловыми партнёрами? И потом, почему складывалось впечатление, будто его такое положение вещей вполне устраивает? Почему казалось, что одно упоминание о ней выбило его из колеи? Может, они не ладят? Может, давние ссоры и недопонимание навсегда разрушили их отношения? Или между ними было нечто большее… то, что не касается ни агентства, ни вообще делового сотрудничества, нечто, казалось, связывало его с этой женщиной на уровне эмоций. Может быть, они были парой, и у них не сложилось, может быть, он всё ещё испытывал что-то к ней – это могло бы объяснить ту лёгкую дрожь в голосе и столь решительное нежелание говорить о ней. 

_Серьёзно, Андерсон, занимайся своими делами и не суй нос в чужие..._

– Могу теперь я задать один вопрос тебе? – изменил он направление разговора, заметно расслабившись. Я удивлённо захлопал глазами.

– Эмм... само собой! – согласился я, чувствуя себя немного неловко, потому что совершенно не знал, чего ожидать от подобного типа. Его вопрос мог оказаться куда более нескромным, нежели мой. Но по сути, я сам напросился.

_Око за око..._

– Я заметил определённую близость между тобой и Куртом Хаммелом... – пробормотал он, настороженно склонив голову и намеренно оставляя фразу незавершённой. Я мгновенно вспыхнул, прекрасно помня тот мой глупый инстинктивный жест на пороге квартиры, когда Арти пришёл поговорить со мной. В тот момент это казалось единственно правильным, чтобы дать урок этому грубияну, посмевшему нарушить наше уединение. Теперь же, по прошествии нескольких дней, я чувствовал себя идиотом – подумать только, какая новость! – ревнивым ребенком, решившим пометить свою территорию, в чём, кстати, не было абсолютно никакой необходимости, учитывая, что я только что узнал, что моя любовь взаимна. 

– Эмм… да... он и я... мы вместе! – ответил я, нервно закусив губу и надеясь, что для него иметь дело с певцом гомосексуалом не составит проблемы.

_О Боже… теперь он меня уволит..._

К моему удивлению, он довольно ухмыльнулся.

– А куда делся тот невоспитанный медведь? – спросил он.

– Ты про Дэвида? Ну… он... исчез с нашего горизонта, к счастью, после того как любезно почти прикончил меня, чуть не раздавив о решётку лифта! – пожал я плечами, ощущая холод в спине, как и всякий раз, когда вспоминал этот момент. Арти выгнул бровь, а ухмылка исчезла с его лица без следа.

– И это случилось в нашем доме? – спросил он в шоке.

– Верно... около двадцати дней назад... – уточнил я.

– Надеюсь, ты заявил на него? – возмущённо воскликнул он, складывая руки на груди.

– Да, я сделал это, хоть и не хотел вначале... но, в конце концов, думаю, это был более… мудрый выбор! – и я скромно улыбнулся, в то время как он согласно кивнул, нахмурившись ещё сильнее.

– Я всегда думал, что тот тип настоящее животное и что его следует держать взаперти... и, похоже, я был прав. Он опасен для окружающих и совершенно вне контроля. Не понимаю, как мог Курт выносить его всё это время, – пробормотал он, поглаживая подбородок двумя пальцами.

– Я до сих пор задаюсь этим вопросом, но... откровенно говоря, это больше не имеет значения. Сейчас в его жизни есть я, и, надеюсь, что смогу быть его… будущим! – произнёс я с нескрываемой гордостью, в то время как мое сердце пускалось в галоп.

– Ну... без сомнения, ты намного более вежливый и обходительный, чем тот шимпанзе... и остановимся на этом, потому что, в противном случае, я мог бы перечислить ещё десять тысяч качеств, которых у тебя больше, чем у этого... типа, – и он снова поморщился с отвращением. Я чувствовал себя немного польщённым, сказать по правде: чтобы превзойти Дэвида, не требовалось много усилий, но сознание, что даже такой придира как Абрамс считал меня лучшей партией для Курта, производило определённый эффект. Возможно, немного попрактиковавшись я и сам сумею поверить, что могу стать достойным его. С другой стороны, предпосылки для этого налицо: я люблю его до смерти, он любит меня, казалось, наши отношения имели прочную основу, мы оба были настроены спокойно и с верой смотрели в будущее. Но самым главным была поддержка, которую каждый из нас готов был дать другому. Его постоянное присутствие, даже когда физически его рядом со мной не было, его близость, его уверенность, улыбка, сами по себе, делали мою жизнь лучше, каждый день, до самого конца. И я собирался делать то же самое для него… всегда: поддерживать, направлять, демонстрировать ему что-то новое, как и учиться у него, но, прежде всего, в любом случае, как бы ни закончилась эта история с конкурсом, я бы остался...

Внезапно, в то время как эта мысль обретала всё более конкретные очертания в моём сознании, мои внутренности будто бы завязались в тугой узел, а щёки вспыхнули жарким огнём. Я как ошпаренный подскочил со стула, под изумлённым взглядом Арти, и практически без дыхания, спросил:  
– Ко-который... ча-а-ас? – он посмотрел на наручные часы.

– Три тридцать семь! – долетело до меня будто бы издалека, почти из другого измерения, или, возможно, это я не прислушивался, потому что и так уже знал наверняка, что чертовски опаздываю. Поэтому ещё до того, как получил ответ, я оказался в коридоре агентства, мчась к выходу как сумасшедший, и ругая себя на чём свет стоит, потому что... я мог забыть что угодно, даже собственное имя, но… не это!

Как же я облажался! Надеюсь только, что это не разрушит всё... я никогда не смогу простить себе этого...

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 03 МАЯ 2012. 15:53 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

– Он не придёт! – вздохнул кто-то за моей спиной. – Зная его, можно с достаточной уверенностью сказать, что он попросту забыл!

– Себастиан! – вмешался с упрёком другой, чуть более высокий голос.

– Да он хронический склеротик. Иногда даже поесть забывает... сомневаюсь, чтобы он был в состоянии вспомнить, что надо прийти сюда сегодня, – продолжил первый, с ещё большим убеждением.

– Себастиан, прекрати уже! – оборвал его другой парень.

– А что я такого сказал? – спросил первый, весьма достоверно изображая невинность.

– Это не забавно... совершенно! – ядовито обратился к нему второй, а затем, внезапно сменив тон на мягкий и терпеливый, продолжил: – Курт, не слушай этого идиота. Блейн приедет... наверняка, он просто застрял в пробке, – и только сейчас я понял, что обращались ко мне, потому что иначе, почему бы он произнёс моё имя? 

– Ну, конечно… в четыре часа дня на дорогах полно пробок! – поддел его Себастиан, и я обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дэниель со всей дури саданул ему локтем по ребрам, от чего тот аж подпрыгнул на месте.

– Чёрт… они у меня наперечёт! – взвыл Смайт, потирая ушибленное место, но Дэн заткнул его одним гневным взглядом. 

Я же был словно внутри ватного кокона, где с трудом дышалось, куда звуки извне едва долетали, где не оставалось сил ни говорить, ни двигаться, ни думать. У меня в голове был полный вакуум, и я испытывал отчаянное желание расплакаться. Но я не мог себе этого позволить – не сейчас, не перед всеми этими людьми. Паника завладела мной, проникнув под кожу смесью адреналина и ужаса в чистом виде, и чем дальше, тем становилось лишь хуже, я чувствовал, что земля готова разверзнуться под моими ногами, а я не делал ничего, чтобы убежать и спастись. Я неподвижно стоял, будто приклеенный к полу в этой комнате, плотно обхватив себя руками, и до боли сжав челюсти, неотрывно смотрел, на закрытую дверь, ожидая, что рано или поздно, в неё войдёт моё лекарство, моё единственное спасение. Но вот уже более сорока минут в эту дверь больше никто не входил. И я начинал чувствовать себя так плохо, как и представить себе не мог. Мне нужна была точка опоры, чтобы не упасть… поддержка, не столько физическая, сколько моральная, и, главным образом, мне нужно было тепло, _его тепло_ … тепло его рук вокруг моих плеч, его дыхания на моём лице, его голоса, его ласкового смеха, его сердца, что билось напротив моего. Я... я чувствовал себя таким потерянным, как мне уже давно не приходилось. Без него я был бесполезным, никчёмным, пустой оболочкой, бессмысленно мечущейся по миру в тщетной надежде найти что-то, ради чего стоило бы бороться. И я, наконец, нашёл это, я точно знал, но то, что его не было рядом, и я не имел возможности посмотреть ему в глаза, безоглядно теряясь в этом безбрежном золотистом море... причиняло почти физическую боль, скручивая внутренности, ещё хуже волнения и тревоги. Я был парализован и не имел путей к отступлению, а хуже всего было осознание, что я нахожусь в таком состоянии, не столько из-за того, что скоро состоится мой показ, мой самый большой шанс в жизни, который покажет, на что я гожусь, а потому, что нигде поблизости не виднелась копна чёрных кудряшек моего Блейна. И это убивало меня.

Я напоминал ему об этом практически каждый день в течение последней недели – хоть это и не было столь уж необходимо, поскольку моё беспокойство и волнение невозможно было игнорировать, даже при большом желании – а в то утро, перед выходом из дома около пяти, я оставил ему голубой стикер на подушке – формально, на моей подушке, так как он провёл ночь у меня – на котором я написал «Сегодня великий день... не бужу тебя только потому, что уверен – увидев меня в таком состоянии, ты тут же решил бы меня бросить. Жду тебя в 15:00 перед зданием Sylvester's Style. Умоляю тебя, если не хочешь моей смерти, не опаздывай! Я люблю тебя. K»

И он пару часов спустя ответил мне сообщением: «Буду ждать тебя там, начиная с половины третьего, не переживай. Сохраняй спокойствие и не забывай дышать. Я люблю тебя безумно, сегодня немного больше, чем вчера. Б.» И я поймал себя на том, что сжимаю мой iPhone в руках и улыбаюсь, впервые с тех пор, когда будильник прозвенел тем утром. Ему это всегда удавалось, он мог заставить меня почувствовать себя хорошо даже простым сообщением, и я был убеждён, что это было в его силах даже сейчас. Только он сумел бы это сделать, только он. 

_Не может быть, чтобы ты оставил меня здесь одного, я не верю… ты бы никогда не так не поступил! Ты… ты обещал мне... твои глаза сияли, когда ты говорил..._

Вдруг, посреди этой пытки, что-то произошло. Вдалеке послышался голос, запыхавшийся и произносивший торопливые извинения, всё приближаясь… единственный голос, обладавший властью вернуть мне дыхание и одновременно отнять его. Голос, который в тот момент означал для меня всё. Дверь резко распахнулась, заставляя подскочить от неожиданности несколько человек, стоявших неподалёку, и моё сердце сделало то же самое: подпрыгнуло в груди, с силой ударившись о рёбра, а затем опустилось, кажется, куда-то в желудок. И в тот самый момент, когда его золотистые глаза встретились с моими, а с уст слетел тихий вздох, всё вокруг обрело смысл, всё стало таким, каким и должно было быть, всё сделалось проще из-за того, что он снова был рядом.

– Блейн… – выдохнул я, в то время как сердце возвращалось на своё место, возобновляя нормальный ритм – если нормальным ритмом можно было называть яростную аритмию, что каждый раз вызывал вид Блейна. Он приблизился ко мне, игнорируя всех присутствующих в комнате, даже Себастиана и Дэниеля, которые позади нас что-то говорили. Мне всё казалось приглушённым, почти нереальным – остался лишь звук его дыхания и инстинктивное, всепоглощающее желание прижать его к себе так сильно, чтобы сделать больно обоим, чтобы убедиться, наконец, что он... был… был там и я снова мог дышать.

– Боже, Курт… прости... прости... прости... я не... я потерял счёт времени, а потом... там был какой-то тип… он не давал мне пройти... я не… – и тут инстинкт возобладал над разумом, потому что необходимость контакта была слишком подавляющей, потому что мне не хватало его безумно, и потому что я хотел проверить – если я обниму его, станет ли мне лучше? И я так и сделал: сократив расстояние между нами, я буквально набросился на него, так внезапно, что застал его врасплох. Он немного покачнулся, но сумел без труда удержать обоих от падения. И вот он… мой якорь, мой спасательный жилет, моя шлюпка... тот, кто защитит меня всегда, что бы ни случилось.

– Хватит. Не объясняй больше ничего... важно, что сейчас ты здесь… со мной! – пробормотал я, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его шеи и с наслаждением наполняя лёгкие его запахом, потому что это был именно тот воздух, который стоило вдыхать. Его руки сжались чуть крепче вокруг меня, и я ощутил лёгкое нежное прикосновение его губ к моему виску.

– Я бы ни за что на свете не пропустил это, – заверил он меня, и я моментально поверил ему, забывая опоздание, забывая все тревоги и страх, что он мог не прийти, что у него нашлись какие-нибудь более важные дела. С другой стороны, большинству людей, которые были в той комнате со мной и ради меня, пришлось отпрашиваться на работе, чтобы присутствовать здесь, в том числе, Себастиану и Дэниелю. И я бы не удивился, если бы Блейн позвонил, чтобы сказать, что Арти решил добавить ещё пару записей экстра именно в этот день: это был ответственный момент в его творческой карьере, и я бы ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы по моей вине что-то пошло не так. 

– Они уже начали? – спросил он, ласково проведя рукой вверх и вниз по моей спине. Я чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и кивнул.

– Да... первые двое уже прошли. Тебе нужно было видеть их, Блейн. Они были такие красивые, динамичные, оригинальные и... – мой голос дрогнул от внезапно нахлынувшей паники, и я уныло покачал головой. – У меня ничего не получится! – добавил я, опуская взгляд и спрашивая себя, о чём я вообще думал, когда ввязывался во всё это? Соревноваться с этими ребятами с их огромным опытом, изображать из себя великого эксперта моды, но, прежде всего, полагать, что столь талантливая женщина, как Сью Сильвестр, могла всерьёз заинтересоваться моими творениями. Это было абсурдно. Лишено малейшего логического смысла.

Пара горячих рук коснулись моих щёк, обхватывая лицо, и я был вынужден поднять взгляд. Золото его глаз в этот момент было даже ярче обычного, будто чтобы подчеркнуть, что... определенный выбор, сделанный мной в те дни, являлся наилучшим.

– Ну, конечно же, у тебя всё получится. Ты так талантлив, то, что ты создал просто великолепно... они... они великолепны, – произнёс он с убеждением, кивая в сторону кресел позади меня, и я проследил за его взглядом, пока не увидел пять прекрасных девушек, пять новых версий моих подруг, совершенно необычных, но совершенно… именно, великолепных. Они были одна краше другой: Сантана и Бриттани помогли мне с макияжем и укладкой волос, превратив остальных в богинь, в настоящих моделей. И, главное, каждая из них осталась в восторге от платья, которое я для них выбрал. Куинн особенно: он даже растрогалась, внимательно разглядывая модель и рассеянно поглаживая живот – живот, который начинал становиться слегка заметным, что делало её ещё прекраснее. Они все активно участвовали в подготовке: Рэйчел предоставила мне в распоряжение квартиру для работы, Тина помогла с пошивом платьев, Сантана посоветовала лучшего поставщика тканей в городе, который не драл втридорога. Я чувствовал, что все они в тот момент разделяли часть моего беспокойств, хоть и старались этого не показывать. Сантана была с Тиной в конце зала и ещё раз показывала, как шагать по подиуму; Бриттани весело болтала с Куинн и время от времени поправляла ей непослушную прядку; и, наконец, Рэйчел подглядывала за показом одного из конкурсантов через единственное окно, которое было в комнате. Казалось, даже она нервничала, потому что продолжала сжимать и разжимать руки и одёргивать платье, разглаживая несуществующие складки. И вся эта ситуация показалось мне настолько конкретной и реальной, что это было почти страшно.

 _Только посмотри на них... они все здесь ради тебя.._.

– У тебя есть всё необходимое, чтобы победить в этом конкурсе... и я не говорю это только потому, что ты мой парень и я тебя люблю... я говорю это, потому что я в это верю… я верю в тебя и в работу, которую ты проделал, – продолжал Блейн, снова привлекая моё внимание. – Так что, теперь сделай глубокий вдох, хорошенько взгляни на своих моделей и... поверь, что ты лучший! – мой бедный измученный мозг воспринял его слова практически как приказ, несмотря на то, что произнёс их он тихо и нежно.  
Я сделал, как он сказал мне: глубоко вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие его запахом, и, наконец, мне удалось расслабиться, потому что его присутствие было таким несомненным, и я вновь и вновь удивлялся, каким уникальным и особенным он был для меня. Почему он всё ещё был там со мной? Почему не сбежал? Почему утешал меня, и улыбался, желая успокоить? 

– Блейн... – я не хотел показаться совсем уж жалким, но не сумел сдержаться и тихонько всхлипнул. Он снова погладил меня по спине, склоняясь к моему лицу.

– У тебя всё получится, Курт... я уверен, – произнёс он с нажимом.

– Не надо... это закончится тем, что я разочарую тебя...

– Нет... этого не случится. Ты никогда меня не разочаровывал и уж точно не начнёшь сейчас! – ответил он, скользнув ладонью по моей шее и слегка надавливая на затылок, чтобы наклонить голову и соприкоснуться лбами. Закрыв глаза, я растворился в этом моменте. Я наслаждался ощущением благополучия и спокойствия, которое передавалось мне от него, и постепенно моё дыхание выровнялось. Мне даже удалось улыбнуться, потому что... да, именно такой эффект производил на меня Блейн. 

– Спасибо… – пробормотал я, касаясь кончиком носа его – Прости… это... это просто ещё один приступ паники, я думаю, у меня просто... – попытался я оправдаться со смущённой улыбкой. Он моментально нахмурился.

– Ещё один? – переспросил он.

– Да… их было уже, по крайней мере, шесть, с тех пор, как мы здесь, – раздался позади нас сухой и слегка раздражённый голос, но я не мог сердиться на него, потому что знал, как сильно переживал за меня Себастиан тот день; они с Дэниелем больше чем кто-либо ещё поддержали меня в ожидании Блейна, несмотря на грубоватые шутки Смайта. У Себастиана был странный способ заботиться о других, как мне только что довелось выяснить. Меня рассмешило забавное выражение изумления на лице Блейна, но я поспешил сказать:

– Не беспокойся, Блейн. Я в порядке, это... нормально. Но теперь ты здесь, и мне намного лучше, – и я улыбнулся, снова утыкаясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. Я расслабился ещё немного, чувствуя прикосновение его губ на виске, на этот раз чуть сильнее, словно он хотел выразить этим жестом всю свою поддержку и любовь.

_Я знаю, что ты здесь, и что ты любишь меня... я чувствую это..._

– Курт Хаммел! – моё имя прозвучало подобно выстрелу. Я вздрогнул в объятиях Блейна, и едва успел заметить парня, который вышел, чтобы позвать меня, потому что он уже возвращался в зал. Я будто бы завис на долгое, в то время как все те, кто был со мной, обернулись и смотрели на меня. И я вновь почувствовал себя потерянным. 

– О, господи… моя очередь! – пробормотал я дрожащим голосом и с силой вцепился в руку Блейна, в предчувствии нового приступа паники. Но на этот раз что-то его остановило, точнее... сумело вернуть мне ощущение безопасности. Его голос.

– Курт… посмотри на меня! – приказал он мне снова, придав тону больше строгости, и мои глаза послушно встретились с его. – Я с тобой. Тебе нечего бояться. Что бы ни случилось… что угодно… мы справимся с этим вместе, хорошо? – сказал он без колебаний, поглаживая мои скулы. 

– Хорошо, – я не был уверен, что этот голос принадлежал мне, возможно, кто-то другой ответил за меня, но губы, к которым Блейн прикоснулся поцелуем... точно были мои, потому что я почувствовал, как они мгновенно воспламенились и слегка изогнулись в улыбке.

– Удачи, любовь моя.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 03 МАЯ 2012. 16:10 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

Сью Сильвестр была весьма своеобразной женщиной. Короткие платиновые волосы, светлые глаза, скрытые за очками в тонкой, почти невидимой, оправе, длинная шея и величавая осанка. Она внушала определённый страх, должен в этом признаться, особенно потому, что с того момента, как я ступил в комнату, она и слова не проронила. Женщина, сидящая рядом с ней, попросила назвать мои личные данные, и я попытался ответить, надеясь ничего не напутать от волнения. Услышав упоминание об Огайо, Сильвестр подняла на меня глаза, и я мог почти поклясться, что видел, как уголки её губ чуть дёрнулись вверх, но это продлилось лишь мгновение, а затем она снова уткнулась в моё резюме. За длинным судейским столом, помимо неё, было ещё четыре человека, в том числе, интервьюер и довольно близко знакомый мне человек, который буквально ошарашил меня улыбкой, едва я вошёл – Майкл Чэнг ни разу не улыбнулся за почти пять лет нашего сотрудничества… ни разу! 

– Итак, мистер Хаммел... позвольте сказать вам, что Вы весьма юны... наше агентство никогда не имело дел с молодыми людьми младше тридцати пяти лет, – объявила интервьюер, некая леди Спенсер, как гласила табличка на её груди, выгибая бровь и глядя на меня почти с вызовом. Чего она от меня ожидала? Что я развернусь и удалюсь прочь только потому, что я значительно моложе, чем другие? Что стану за это извиняться?

– Я полагаю, не существует определённого возраста для таланта. Если ты рождён с даром, будет правильно поделиться им с миром. И потом, если мне будет позволено... всем известно, что мисс Сильвестр создала свою первую коллекцию в возрасте двадцати трех лет, так что... если уж на то пошло, я даже немного отстаю, – заявил я, стараясь не звучать слишком нахально. Некоторые за столом, включая Ченга, тихонько захихикали, в то время как Сильвестр снова лишь подняла на меня глаза. Её холодный профессиональный взгляд вызывал дрожь, и я почти подскочил, когда прозвучал её голос.

– Приятно отметить, что кто-то сегодня выполнил домашнее задание! – воскликнул она, снимая очки и аккуратно опуская их на стол. Её голос был несколько холодным и колючим, но я расслышал в нём и лёгкий намёк на иронию. Я задержал дыхание, чувствуя себя полным идиотом из-за того, что ответил подобным образом и что посмел сделать столь наглое сравнение с ней, гуру моды, до которой мне было как до неба. Она уже в двадцать три года была ослепительной и уверенной в себе... а я не мог даже остановить дрожь.

– Да, мэм! – пробормотал я, чувствуя себя ничтожным насекомым под её пристальным взглядом.

– И могу я узнать, что тебя... вдохновило? – спросила она с неожиданным любопытством. Что меня вдохновило? Мммм, действительно хороший вопрос.

– Думаю, это было больше вопросом инстинкта. Как правило, я всегда в жизни руководствовался им, и до сих пор ни разу не был разочарован, – ответил я, и она, как мне пришлось констатировать с легкой горечью, не казалась особо впечатлённой моим ответом. Я боялся вылететь немедленно из-за глупого банального ответа, а поэтому решил продолжить и открыться немного больше.

– Хотя... на самом деле, кое-что меня... больше чем вдохновляло – вело в эти дни, когда я создавал мои платья... Это цвет... цвет, который, как вы увидите, я решил использовать в качестве основы для своей коллекции, и который за последний месяц полностью изменил мою жизнь. Это особый оттенок золотистого – цвет тёплый и обволакивающий, он ласкает взгляд и помогает расслабиться. Он яркий и одновременно насыщенный, и... может показаться немного странным, но каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него, кажется, я открываю в нём нечто новое, нечто новое, что он хочет рассказать мне, и я готов принять всё это, что, надеюсь, удастся и вам сегодня! – и в конце я попытался взволнованно улыбнуться, задаваясь вопросом, какой эффект могли возыметь эти слова на тех, кто слушал меня в тот момент. На одного человека, в частности.

_Да, это так, любовь моя… я использовал цвет твоих глаз для моих творений... и мне не стыдно в этом признаться, более того… я хочу кричать об этом миру..._

Сильвестр выслушала меня крайне внимательно и, к счастью для меня, выражение её лица немного изменилось, становясь чуть более благосклонным. Она испустила долгий, шумный вздох, откидываясь на спинку стула, и сказала:

– Что ж, ладно, тогда... мне любопытно узнать, что тебе удалось сделать с твоим... даром! – и она жестом предложила мне начинать.

Я кивнул и, усилием воли перемещая ноги, направился вглубь подиума, чтобы сказать девочкам начинать, в то время как из динамиков начала раздаваться музыка Рианны "Dimonds". Первой была Сантана: для открытия показа я нуждался в ней, но не потому, что хотел поразить всех феерическим началом… этот выбор был продиктован логикой, которую я хотел дать одежде – от выкройки до порядка выхода. С протяжным вздохом я кивнул ей, и она улыбнулась, подняв большой палец и взошла на подиум.

Платье, которое я сделал для Сантаны было самый коротким из всех, не только потому, что она была опытной моделью и, возможно, единственной из всех, кто не без стеснения смог бы надеть подобное платье, но в основном потому, что я был уверен – никто в мире бы не сумел бы носить его с большим изяществом и элегантностью. Сантана была способна вдохнуть жизнь в самые смелые наряды, и в этот момент, видя её на подиуме, я гордился моей прекрасной подругой.

После Сантаны настала очередь Бриттани в облегающих брючках немного ниже колена в комплекте с топом и мягко очерчивающем плечи пиджаком. Эта девушка обладала столь естественной элегантностью и безупречной осанкой, что без труда выступила на уровне Сантаны, и хотя она неоднократно утверждала, что никогда не ходила на таких высоких каблуках, ей удалось завершить свой проход по подиуму без проблем, сумев по пути даже незаметно подмигнуть своей девушке, когда они пересеклись на середине дорожки. 

Сразу после Бриттани показалась Тина, демонстрируя с гордостью своё платье, значительно более длинное, чем у Сантаны, и оставлявшее открытой практически всю спину. Даже она, с её врожденной застенчивостью сумела взять себя в руки и продефилировать по подиуму с элегантностью и лёгкой улыбкой, которую она обратила в сторону стола судей. 

За Тиной следовала Куинн, чей наряд, без сомнения, дал мне наибольшее удовлетворение: для неё я решил остановиться на брючном комбинезоне, мягком на бедрах – чтобы их можно было надеть даже в случае, если бы живот внезапно сильно округлился – с центральным карманом, который ей сразу понравился, ей было удобно в этой одежде, и она шагала по дорожке, уверенная в себе, с улыбкой, вовсе не стесняясь своей беременности, а напротив, демонстрируя её с гордостью. А я гордился ей, такой уверенной и решительной, совершенно непохожей на потерянную и напуганную девушку, с которой познакомился не так давно.

И под конец, но не в последнюю очередь, вышла она, моя маленькая, удивительная и восхитительная Рейчел, та, которая все эти годы умело заполняла пустоту отсутствия матери в моей жизни, что леденила мне сердце. И она была прекрасна в своём длинном платье, мягко шуршащем по подиуму вслед за её шагами, и элегантно обрамляющем её фигурку – да, она была мала ростом, но отлично сложена – и придающем ей изысканности, которая была именно тем, что я искал. 

Показ завершился в тот самый момент, когда Рэйчел вернулась за занавес и бросилась мне в объятия, естественно, разражаясь слезами.

– О Боже, Курт... это было самое потрясающее и... замечательное, что я делала за всю мою жизнь! Спасибо... спасибо… спасибо... – бормотала она сквозь слезы. Я, забыв как дышать и утратив напрочь способность ориентироваться в пространстве, оказался в эпицентре живого урагана из моих пяти девушек, которые наперебой заваливали меня комплементами, спеша поделиться впечатлением от только что пережитого. Я же не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже думать связно. Я был парализован собственным страхом, который снова медленно поднимал голову, потому что я осознал – всё закончилось и, если оно закончилось неудачей, то это будет первый и последний раз, когда я ступил на подиум. И это осознание чуть было не придавило меня. Но к счастью, я вовремя распознал начало очередного приступа паники, и в этот раз решил не позволять своим слабостям взять верх: улыбнувшись моим подругам, я выбрался из объятий Рэйчел, после чего быстрым шагом направился в сторону зала, где жюри готовилось встретить нового кандидата. Но не для того, чтобы увидеть, какие наряды он хотел предложить, или услышать его презентацию: я задыхался, мне нужно было преодолеть новый кризис. Я не собирался справляться с этим в одиночку, потому что – какого чёрта? – я больше не был один! Я вышел обратно в коридор с дыханием тяжёлым, будто после пробежки, ища его взглядом в каждом уголке, в предчувствии такого же приступа паники, какой настиг меня, когда я ожидал его прихода. Но на этот раз я не успел погрузиться в пучину отчаяния, потому что на моё плечо легла рука, и мягкий голос окликнул:

– Курт… – я развернулся так быстро, что даже голова закружилась – слишком… слишком много эмоций – и если бы он не поддержал меня, наверняка, я бы упал. Ничего не говоря, я изо всех сил прижался к нему, опуская голову на плечо, не обращая внимания на музыку, раздающуюся из зала, не обращая внимания на гул посторонних разговоров в этом коридоре, игнорируя даже собственные слёзы и нелепое желание узнать, как он отреагировал, обнаружив, что я выбрал цвет его глаз, как основу для моей коллекции. Я знать не хотел ни о чём и просто замер, тихонько впитывая такое надёжное тепло его присутствия, потому что я не хотел больше никогда чувствовать себя плохо, и знал – всё, что мне нужно, я найду с ним.

Его рука медленно скользнула вверх по моей спине, пока не погрузилась в волосы – и я был настолько не в себе, что даже и не подумал об укладке – и его голос прозвучал нежно и ласково:

– Я так горжусь тобой, Курт... ты даже не представляешь, – прошептал он. 

Что бы случилось с Куртом без Блейна, поддерживающего и заставляющего почувствовать себя таким важным и особенным? Раньше… до него в моей жизни, мечтать для меня было роскошью, которой я не мог себе позволить: теперь же, когда Блейн был рядом и обнимал меня, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи на лбу и в волосах, мечты превратились в прекрасную реальность, от которой не было никакой необходимости просыпаться.


	42. Всего лишь лестничная площадка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 04 МАЯ 2012. 20:12 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Я, в принципе, никогда не верил в случайности, в совпадения, в предназначенную, предначертанную, предрешённую судьбу и всё такое. А верил я в жертвы, в каждодневные усилия, которые в результате могли привести как к поражениям, так и к успеху – и в моём случае речь практически всегда шла о первых, и в гигантских дозах. Но главное, я не слишком верил в дружбу, в искреннюю привязанность людей, которые не были моими родственниками и, следовательно, не имели никаких оснований, чтобы испытывать ко мне тёплые чувства.

Так вот, как ни странно, в течение чуть больше чем одного месяца я полностью изменил своё мнение в отношении всего этого.

Судьба существовала и была действительно предначертана для каждого из нас; совпадения случались на каждом шагу, идеально цепляясь одно за другое; и случай иногда действовал самым замысловатым образом, умудряясь при этом создавать поистине идеальные комбинации в считанные минуты. Моя жизнь начала разворачиваться в нужном направлении в начале марта, и, медленно и поистине неожиданным образом, принесла с собой ряд удивительных событий, что перевернули мой мир. Я потерял работу, расстался со своим теперь уже бывшим парнем, обнаружил, что открываться немного больше с окружающими не такая уж плохая идея, я приобрёл парочку друзей-геев, но самое главное...

– Эй... – тёплый голос моего парня раздался совсем рядом и через пару мгновений я оказался в теплых объятиях, а его дыхание пощекотало мне шею. Улыбка сама собой расцвела на моём лице.

– Эй… – ответил я, откидывая голову назад, на его плечо. – Ты так навострился перелезать через перила террасы, что я тебя даже не услышал! – он усмехнулся.

– Вообще-то… я воспользовался ключами, чтобы войти, – поправил он меня, и я почувствовал ласковое прикосновение его губ, изогнувшихся в улыбке, на шее.

_Ах, точно, я же дал ему ключи… несколько дней назад..._

– Что ты делаешь в темноте, один одинёшенек? – спросил он.

– Мне нужно было... уединиться на несколько минут, чтобы подумать, – объяснил я со вздохом.

– Ох... – я почувствовал, как он задержал на мгновение дыхание, и повернул слегка лицо, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и понять, в чём дело. – Прости... я не хотел беспокоить... я пойду, пожалуй, к себе... – расстроенным голосом произнёс он и попытался уйти, но я успел схватить его за руку и удержать рядом.

– Не уходи! – попросил я, развернувшись к нему и обнимая за шею, – Останься со мной, Блейн... – и опустив лицо в выемку между его шеей и плечом, я закрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания.

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 03 МАЯ 2012. 17:30 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Ожидание убивает. Больше, чем что бы то ни было ещё. Оно разъедает тебя, гложет, оно способно даже свести с ума. Оно может быть ужасным, опасным, оно в состоянии причинить боль. И я испытывал всё это на собственной шкуре, пока сидел вместе с другими конкурсантами, которые представили в тот день свои коллекции, в ожидании вердикта судей. Мне хотелось подняться с этого проклятого кресла и сбежать подальше, куда-то, где никто и никогда не сумел бы найти меня, чтобы спрятаться и плакать, плакать до бесконечности, хотя у меня и не было для этого никаких причин.

Но я убегал слишком часто и слишком долго, поэтому пришло время сделать глубокий вдох, сжать зубы и реагировать. У меня довольно сил и характера, и мои плечи достаточно крепкие, чтобы выдержать ещё немного этого мучительного беспокойства, от которого скручивало живот. Ну, что могло произойти в самом худшем случае? Сью Сильвестр, гуру американской моды, подняла бы на меня свой леденящий взгляд и сказала бы, что я не подхожу, что представленная коллекция никуда не годится, и что моя попытка, как бы отчаянно смело ни выглядела, не несла ничего, кроме пустого разочарования. Я поблагодарил бы жюри, сохраняя слегка потрёпанное достоинство, покинул бы зал и присоединился к моим друзьям и моему парню, которые ожидали снаружи. Мечта, что сбывается и гибнет в тот же день, чем не прекрасное воспоминание, к которому можно будет возвращаться с гордостью и ноткой горечи? Если мне не суждено было выиграть этот конкурс, никто бы не умер, моя жизнь потекла бы по-прежнему, моя работа в пабе осталась бы за мной, мои друзья от меня не отвернулись бы, и главное... Блейн всё равно любил бы меня, что бы ни случилось... всегда и даже дольше.

В тот момент, как раз посреди очередной судороги, переворачивавшей мои внутренности, дверь открылась, и жюри в полном составе вернулось в зал. Я инстинктивно распрямил спину, а покоившиеся на коленях руки сжал в кулаки. Мои глаза моментально метнулись к Сью Сильвестр, останавливаясь на её выражении: серьёзном, горделивом, строгом и совершенно непроницаемом. Больше всего она походила на военного.

Мисс Спенсер, та, что проводила опрос перед показом, пригласила нас на сцену выстроила в одну шеренгу – мы были вдесятером, парни и девушки – и коротко кивнув головой, вернулась на своё место, предоставляя слово Сильвестр.

_Даже и не надейся, Курт... ты проиграл..._

– Итак... прежде всего, думаю, будет уместно с моей стороны уточнить некоторые вещи, чтобы то, что я скажу позже, было бы для вас более ясным. И чтобы никому из вас даже в голову не приходило жаловаться или позволить себе оспаривать наше мнение, – начала она жёстко, меряя нас взглядом, одного за другим. Девушка рядом со мной, брюнетка в очках и сомнительного вкуса полосатых брюках, издала сдавленный стон, что, выражало наше общее состояние.

Только посмотри на себя, Курт... чем ты вообще думал, когда решил участвовать в этом?..

– Начнём с того, что... мода не для всех. Восьмидесяти процентам из тех, кто находится здесь, не следовало бы никогда прикасаться к иголке, с моей точки зрения, и я не понимаю, что могло разжечь в них столь серьёзные... амбиции. Мечтая так по-крупному вы лишь сами же себя раните, но, что ещё важнее, заставляете терять время тех, кто, как мы, работают всерьёз. Я никогда не верила во второй шанс и не собираюсь давать такового никому из вас, а посему, буду крайне откровенна и прямолинейна в моих суждениях, – она сделала перерыв, чтобы нацепить на нос очки и взять со стола один из листов.

_Слыхал? Ты, безусловно, входишь в эти восемьдесят процентов..._

– Те, кого я сейчас вызову, будьте добры сделать шаг вперед, не открывая рта, – произнесла она беспрекословным тоном и начала зачитывать небольшой список: - Сьюзен Мейер... Джонатан Хобей... Пол Китон... Дерек Уайт... Сандра Петерсон... Ребекка Олсен... Маркус Винсент Бонс... – закончив, она подняла глаза от бумаги, устремляя их на семерых вышедших из строя, и сжала губы в непонятой гримасе.

_Ну, отлично... теперь она скажет, что те, кого не назвали, могут удалиться..._

– Кто был назван... может выйти. Вы даже не приблизились к минимальному баллу, необходимому, чтобы остаться на этой сцене. Так что... спасибо и до свидания! – объявила она слегка раздражённо. Последовал момент всеобщего крайне неловкого молчания, пока девушка, что прежде стояла рядом со мной – та самая, в полосатых брюках – не разразилась слезами и, не выбежала прочь в отчаянии, а следом за ней угрюмо покинули зал и остальные шестеро. Я не мог в это поверить. Меня ещё не прогнали, я всё ещё находился там, вместе с двумя другими конкурентами – которые медленно выдохнули – и всё ещё мог позволить себе надеяться. По крайней мере, ещё немного.

_Пресвятая Гага… а вдруг…_

– Спуститесь с небес на землю, вы трое... я вас оставила не для того, чтобы сообщить, что решила наградить вас всех, о таком и речи быть не может… я просто хочу сказать вам несколько слов, потому что… должна признать, что вы были единственными, кто произвёл на меня сегодня впечатление, – уточнила Сильвестр, откладывая в сторону лист и снимая очки. Ладно, значит, прежде чем сказать, что я не пригоден для мира моды, она хотела добавить пару слов. Ничего более.

_А я-то почти понадеялся..._

– Итак... начнем с того, кто поразил меня меньше из вас троих... Люси Mетьюс... пожалуйста, выйди вперёд... – пригласила она высокую худую блондинку со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост, и та торопливо повиновалась, молча ожидая приговора, несмотря на легко читаемое на её лице разочарование.

_Дерьмо... дерьмо... дерьмо..._

Я не разобрал практически ни слова из того, что Сильвестр сказала девушке, поскольку был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы, до боли сжимая кулаки, не забывать дышать, во избежание ещё одного приступа паники. В конце концов, однако, я обнаружил с большим удивлением, что Люси распрощалась с жюри лёгким поклоном с несколько натянутой улыбкой и вышла из зала. О, Боже… значит и она... выбыла?

– И наконец, их осталось всего двое! – усмехнулся один из судей, тот, что до сих пор сохранял полнейшее молчание. Сильвестр криво поморщилась, похоже, не одобряя шутку своего коллеги, и перевела глаза на нас. Вся кровь в моём теле, казалось, прилила к щекам, которые мгновенно заполыхали жарким пламенем – уж не жар ли у меня? – и я ощутил лёгкую дрожь в ногах. Ещё немного и я упал бы в обморок прямо на сцене, под тяжестью всего накопившегося волнения, ожидания и этих проклятых непроницаемых голубых глаз, что продолжали смотреть, по-прежнему ничего не выражая. 

– Курт Хаммел! – окликнула она меня, и я, хотя она об этом и не просила, сделал шаг вперёд. Она откашлялась, сложила руки перед собой на столе и сделала глубокий вздох, прежде чем заговорить.

– Ты, несомненно, тот, кто сегодня поразил меня больше всех, на кого я вначале не поставила бы даже ломаного гроша, и всё же... ты поднялся на сцену и, несмотря на ужас, который был написан у тебя на лице, сумел собраться с духом и показать всем здесь, на что способен, – её рот чуть изогнулся в том, что могло показаться намёком на улыбку, но продлилось это слишком мало, чтобы сказать с уверенностью.

_Ты тот, кто сегодня поразил меня больше всех… чёрт возьми…_

– Я очень внимательно изучила твои платья и… пять твоих моделей и... мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что большинство из них любители, и что это был их первый раз на сцене. Но, несмотря на это, твои платья сумели меня отвлечь от этого факта… в хорошем смысле. У них отличная фактура, и тебе удалось связать их вместе весьма находчивым и изысканным образом. И потом, твой выбор цвета… должна признать, что мне никогда не нравился золотистый... я всегда считала его банальным и предсказуемым, а в некоторых случаях даже пафосным, но ты смог, уж не знаю как, сделать его... привлекательным в моих глазах. Отличная работа, молодец! – и она сделала красноречивый жест руками, чтобы подчеркнуть своё удивление, в то время как сбоку от неё тот судья, что незадолго до этого острил, и мистер Ченг согласно кивали.

_Отличная работа, молодец!.._

– ...Спа-асибо! – промямлил я, едва ворочая языком, ощущая острый недостаток слюны во рту. Это был не мой голос, и всё это происходило не со мной. Это не могло быть правдой.

– Не стану отрицать, что путь ещё очень длинный, и что тебе придётся побегать в юнгах, прежде чем достигнешь результатов, к которым стремишься. Однако... у тебя имеется отличная база, и под внимательным и правильным руководством... ты добьёшься многого, Курт... уверяю тебя! – и в этот раз улыбка на её лице появилась на самом деле. Великий гуру моды обращалась ко мне, и делала мне комплименты. И больше того, она улыбалась мне, почти с любовью, почти как друг, почти как... мать. Почти.

– И по всем этим причинам, я и мои коллеги приняли в отношении тебя важное решение.

_Опять-таки, если я не умру раньше..._

 

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК. 03 МАЯ 2012. 17:47 (ЧЕТВЕРГ)**

 

Вот уже более получаса Курт находился внутри, предположительно подвергаясь допросу с пристрастием со стороны миссис Флетчер, как её прозвал Себастиан, и я с ума сходил от беспокойства, каждые семь секунд поднимая глаза от пола к двери в зал, где прошёл показ, в надежде увидеть, как он выходит оттуда с улыбкой, и главное, с победой. Он вложил душу и сердце в этот проект, и я не перенёс бы увидеть его поражение после всех тех усилий, жертв и долгих лет жизни, которая совершенно не подходила ему с его талантом. Потому что его дар заслуживал возможности быть выраженным, с поддержкой миссис Флетчер или без.

Менее чем через десять минут вышли почти все остальные ребята из зала – кто-то в слезах, кто-то понося последними словами жюри и обвиняя их в невежестве и самомнении. 

Мне всё это виделось будто сквозь дымку, я слишком беспокоился за Курта, из-за того, что он всё ещё находился там внутри, и я не знал, что ожидает его в будущем, и найдётся ли в нём место мне. Одно мне было ясно, если ему даже придётся переехать или сменить город или страну, я готов был следовать за ним куда угодно, хоть… в Финляндию.

Наконец, что-то произошло: дверь в зал открылась, вышли двое последних конкурсантов, в том числе, и мой Курт. Как по команде, я вскочил со стула и буквально в три шага оказался рядом с ним, дрожа от волнения.

– Ну, как? – спросил я, смутно различая за спиной некоторое сумбурное движение и голоса, знак того, что остальные тоже подошли. Курт сделал глубокий вдох, после чего слегка улыбнулся и...

– Я не выиграл! – объявил он, и простота, с которой он произнёс это, в сочетании с его спокойным выражением и, в особенности, смысл этих трёх слов, заставили моё сердце пропустить пару ударов.

– Чт-что? – раздался голос Рэйчел или, может быть, Сантаны... или, возможно, это я сам заговорил, не отдавая себе в том отчёта.

– Я не победил! – повторил Курт, всё с тем же убийственным спокойствием. – Выиграл вот он! – добавил он и указал на другого парня, что в нескольких метрах от нас ликовал со своими друзьями, обнимал всех поочерёдно и бормотал нечто невнятное. Как невнятными оставались для меня слова Курта: он не мог на самом деле не победить, он и его модели были… особенными, в них был стиль, изысканность и элегантная простота, и мне не верилось, чтобы тот парень, о котором я не знал ничего, даже имен, мог создать что-то лучшее. Это было неслыханно, немыслимо, абсурдно и... недоступно пониманию. Здесь должна была быть какая-то ошибка, или, возможно, Курт решил подшутить над нами. Да, несомненно, так и было.

– О Боже, Курт... я... мне так жаль! – пробормотал удручённо Дэниель, который тоже успел подойти, но я не видел его. Я не мог видеть ничего, кроме глаз Курта, его прекрасных голубых глаз, которые, вместо того, чтобы отражать отчаяние или, может быть, даже быть полными слёз, ярко сияли странной эйфорией. Он не шутил, иначе его лицо не было бы таким спокойным, он не мог притворяться до такой степени. Не Курт… не в такой ситуации… не со мной.

– А мне нет! – пожал плечами Курт, посмеиваясь.

– Что? – в этот раз, без тени сомнения, это прозвучал мой голос. 

– Сильвестр предложила мне работать на неё. Ей так понравились мои модели, что… она захотела заполучить в свой штат сотрудника с моим талантом и... наглостью. И поэтому она не позволила мне выиграть конкурс... ведь в противном случае я бы взял деньги, и только меня и видели! – объяснил он, обращаясь исключительно ко мне. – Величайший стилист всего восточного побережья хочет, чтобы я стал одним из дизайнеров её агентства. Она хочет меня, Блейн... меня! – и тут его глаза увлажнились, а улыбка слегка дрогнула из-за волнения, которое росло как волна, грозя накрыт его с головой. И мне хватило этого: видеть его таким хрупким, но в то же время, сильным и спокойным и, прежде всего, гордым тем, что ему удалось сделать. Так что я буквально набросился на него, заключая в объятия, крепко прижимая к себе, чтобы стереть остатки намёка на страх с его лица и помочь унять дрожь. И в тот момент, когда он в ответ обвил руки вокруг моей шеи, и оба мы вздохнули в унисон, я поймал себя на мысли, что... он был победителем… И как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Курт мог ткнуть лицом в свою победу каждого из тех, кто ещё со времён средней школе в Лайме твердил, будто такой как он никогда и ничего не добьётся в жизни.

– У тебя всё получилось, Курт! – прошептал я ему прямо на ухо.

\- У тебя тоже, Блейн... у тебя тоже... – ответил он, – мы победили оба… вместе!

_Вместе... и вместе продолжим..._

– Я так люблю тебя!

– Я тоже люблю тебя... навсегда, и даже дольше!

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 20:15 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Ровно двенадцать часов спустя, мы находились в квартире Курта, точно в такой же позиции: крепко обнявшись, будто бы цепляясь друг за друга как за якорь.

– До сих пор не могу в это поверить, – прошептал он, щекоча мне ухо дыханием. – Я боюсь, что всё исчезает... что это лишь видение, которое скоро рассеется у меня на глазах, и я не смогу ничего сделать, чтобы предотвратить это! – пробормотал он, потираясь о мою щеку своей, почти как котёнок, в поисках ласки. И этого хватило, чтобы пришли в боевую готовность все до единого нервные окончания моего тела, особенно, ниже пояса.

– Даже и думать так не смей... то, что ты получил – твоё по праву и никуда не денется, если ты сам этого не захочешь. Так что отставить пессимизм и просто... насладись успехом до конца! – процитировал я его же слова, которые он использовал несколькими днями раньше по поводу Арти и его студии звукозаписи, и к счастью, он понял намёк и рассмеялся.

– Ты тоже никуда не денешься? Ты тоже... – но тут он умолк слегка отстранился, встречаясь со мной взглядом. 

– Смелее! – подбодрил я его, сам невольно затаив дыхание.

– И ты... ты тоже... мой по праву? – спросил он, наконец, едва слышно. 

– Я во главе списка того, что принадлежит тебе... и надеюсь оставаться там как можно дольше! – пошутил я, а он рассмеялся в ответ... Как же хорошо было оставаться там, тесно обнявшись, смеясь и переговариваясь шёпотом, целуясь в перерывах и, может даже... но мы не могли, не сейчас.

– Нам следует вернуться туда... все наверняка уже заметили наше отсутствие и начали строить гипотезы! – сказал я, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на его щеке.

– И, зная Себастиана, у него уже имеется одна... с очень высоким рейтингом! – предположил он, посмеиваясь.

– Как минимум, – подтвердил я. – Идём? – Он кивнул, продолжая освещать меня своей прекрасной улыбкой, и мы отправились в мою квартиру, где наши друзья уже вовсю отмечали его успех. Он согласился организовать эти празднования, только при условии, что это было бы и в мою честь, учитывая мой недавний контракт со студией звукозаписи, и я не сумел отказать ему, потому что Курт уже знал, как убедить меня, в чём угодно.

В моей квартире собрались практически все, и было так приятно, что столько дорогих нам людей пришли сюда ради... нас.

– Ооо!.. Вот и братцы кролики вернулись... Всё успели? А то мы уже начали делать ставки, кто из вас... кончит первым! – сострил Себастиан, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, вызывая у всех смех и румянец смущения у Курта.

– Сказал глава пуритан Нью-Йорка! – испепелил я его взглядом. Мне, однако, не стоило строить иллюзий, я и сам немало повеселился за его счёт в первое время, когда он только начал встречаться с Дэниелем, так что теперь пришёл его черёд... око за око, как говорится.

– Ох, мамочка... я тоже хочу кролика! Можно? Прошу тебя! – раздался внезапно голосок Лии, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающей перед Рэйчел с умоляюще сложенными перед лицом ручками. Последовало долгое общее молчание, и все мы обернулись к бедной Рэйчел, которая густо покраснела, не зная что ответить.

– Да, мама... я тоже хочу кролика! – поддержал девочку Пак с ухмылкой, потягивая пиво прямо из бутылки. Сидящая рядом с ним на диване Куинн, отвесила ему подзатыльник. Определённо, эта парочка напоминала мне кое-кого.

– Э-эмм... нет, Лиа... он не имел в виду...

– Да зачем тебе кролик? Разве тебе не достаточно меня в качестве питомца? – спас положение Финн, поднимая её за бока и взваливая на одно плечо. Девочка рассмеялись, и мы вслед за ней, а бедная Рэйчел вздохнула с облегчением. Краем глаза, несмотря на всеобщее веселье, я не смог не заметить выражение моего лучшего друга: уже в течение нескольких дней я видел его несколько странным, или скорее, отсутствующим, и, несмотря на его неизменные шутки, он не выкладывался по полной, подкалывая меня будто бы по инерции, что не было в его стиле. Безусловно, что-то его беспокоило, иначе, я не знал, чем объяснить эту перманентную задумчивость. Таким образом, пользуясь тем, что Финн и маленькая Лиа оказались в центре внимания компании, я последовал за Себастианом, который вышел на террасу. Я встал рядом с ним как раз в том самом месте, где, по иронии судьбы, мы говорили в день, когда он впервые привёз меня в эту квартиру, с той небольшой разницей, что сейчас вокруг нас находилось ещё человек двадцать, было темно, и проблема, похоже, была не у меня. 

– Ты слишком задумчив сегодня вечером! – начал я с улыбкой, пытаясь немного ослабить напряжением, что отчётливо читалось у него на лице. Он повернулся ко мне и болезненно поморщился.

– Просто... я, кажется, собираюсь сделать глупость! – сообщил он, странным вымученным тоном.

– Эмм... раз ты уже знаешь, что это глупость, если можешь, постарайся не делать её, – пожал я плечами, задаваясь вопросом, что же это была за глупость, насколько серьезная, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. Было ясно, что он чем-то обеспокоен, тем не менее, Себастиан был устроен таким образом: он не любил, чтобы ему задавали наводящие вопросы, даже, если ему было необходимо поговорить с кем-то; когда он будет готов, сам заговорит, что бы там ни было.

– Могу я попросить твоего совета? – вздохнул он вскоре.

_О чём я и говорил..._

– Конечно... – согласился я, прислоняясь спиной к перилам террасы и умолкая в ожидании. Он сделал еще один глубокий вздох, но, что самое подозрительное, прежде чем заговорить, он обернулся на мгновение, глядя внутрь моей квартиры, откуда доносились отголоски разговоров и смех.

– Окей... положим, ты решаешь сделать что-то... необычное, то, чего никогда не ожидал от себя, то, что не вписывается в твой образ, но ты испытываешь острую необходимость сделать это... и это не даёт тебе ни есть, ни спать уже почти неделю... – начал он, пристально глядя мне в глаза, и немало удивляя меня.

– Ух ты... похоже, всё серьезно, – пробормотал я, нахмурившись, но он проигнорировал меня.

– Сумел бы ты сделать эту глупость... невзирая на сомнения и неуверенность, и страх? – спросил он обеспокоенно, но и с облегчением, в то же время, возможно, оттого, что, наконец, смог сформулировать проблему вслух.

– Если я считаю, что это важно для меня... да, я бы сумел, – ответил я со всей искренностью. Он застыл, переваривая информацию, а затем сглотнул несколько раз, словно пытаясь найти подходящие слова, чтобы продолжить.

– А если бы это изменило твою жизнь... навсегда? – добавил он, устремив неподвижный взгляд на панораму ночного города за моей спиной.

– Тем более, – подтвердил я, начиная нервничать. Что происходит? Почему он так смущён и растерян? Куда делся Себастиан гордый и уверенный в себе, которого ничто и никто не в состоянии сломить?

– А если бы ты знал, что, однажды выбрав этот путь, не сможешь вернуться назад? – проговорил он чуть тише.

– Любой выбор, который мы делаем, ведёт нас в определённом направлении... надо только найти в себе мужество сделать этот выбор, – покачал я головой.

– А если... если у меня нет этого мужества? – спросил он почти с вызовом, и я сорвался.

– Себастиан! Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой происходит? – спросил я обеспокоенно, наплевав на лучшую стратегию разговора с ним и на то, что это может ухудшить ситуацию. Я не выносил видеть его таким и умирал от желания узнать, что происходит. Но он, естественно, отреагировал плохо.

– Нет, я... ничего! – он решительно мотнул он головой и закрылся, как всегда.

_Какой же я идиот..._

С тяжёлым вздохом я бросил взгляд внутрь, вскользь отмечая, что Курт говорил с Рэйчел... 

_Занято... он там с Рейчел, я здесь с Себастианом... интересное совпадение..._

– Слушай, Бас... я не претендую знать, что с тобой происходит... это твоё дело, твоя жизнь, и я не собираюсь вынуждать тебя откровенничать со мной, но... кое-что я хочу сказать тебе, и поверь... я говорю это от всего сердца, – начал я, сумев привлечь его внимание. Он слабо кивнул в знак того, что готов меня слушать, чему я искренне порадовался. Этот болван был практически глух к чужим словам, особенно когда что-то изводило его подобным образом. – Ты попросил моего совета, и я его тебе дал, но... зная тебя, не думаю, что ты прислушаешься к тому, что я тебе сказал, так что... как только сможешь, выдели немного времени для себя... чтобы спокойно поразмыслить, и спроси совета у Себастиана. Спроси его, что бы он сделал, если бы знал, что совершает глупость, в чём бы она ни состояла, зная, что эта самая глупость может безвозвратно изменить его жизнь... в лучшую сторону. Я уверен, что он в данный момент больше подходит тебе как советчик, – сказал я, с изумлением замечая в его глазах подозрительный влажный блеск.

– И потом... я всего лишь идиот, который одновременно имеет несчастье быть твоим лучшим другом... не думаю, что имею право голоса в том, что ты решишь натворить. В крайнем случае, я могу... попытаться помочь, в случае, если ущерб окажется больше, чем ожидалось! – и я подмигнул ему, а он с облегчением усмехнулся.

– Ты не идиот! – заверил он меня шёпотом и с улыбкой покачал головой.

_О, ещё какой, просто ты слишком ко мне привязан, чтобы замечать это..._

– И... думаю, что я приму твой совет, – добавил он всё ещё с усмешкой, но крайне серьёзным тоном, – по крайней мере, в этот раз.

– Ммм... отлично! Если мне будет позволено, могу сказать, что горжусь тобой сейчас? – спросил я шутливо, чтобы ослабить оставшееся ещё напряжение.

– Не спеши. Ты ещё не знаешь, на что я способен! – предостерёг он. И в действительности, несмотря на все эти разговоры, я так ничего толком и не понял: я до сих пор не знал, что именно мучило моего друга. Тем не менее, мне было достаточно знать, что я смог хоть отчасти облегчить его состояние и, может, помочь... принять лучшее решение.

– Я верю в тебя! – заявил я, после чего мы оба рассмеялись.

– Ах... вот где вы были! – раздался голос Дэниеля, и он выглянул из-за спины Себастиана, обнимая его сзади. – О чём шепчетесь? – спросил он, внимательно оглядывая нас обоих. Судя по румянцу, что вспыхнул на щеках моего друга, я догадался, что его парень был не в курсе того, о чём мы только что беседовали. Возможно... Дэниель имел даже косвенное отношение к этому, что объясняло бы, почему Себастиан был таким неуверенным.

– Ничего особенного... инвестиции... проблемы международной политики... – ответил я туманно, пожимая плечами.

– Завоевание мира! – добавил Смайт, бросая мне взгляд, полный благодарности за то, что я не упомянул об истинном предмете нашего разговора. Может быть, однажды, и даже скоро, я узнаю, что у него на уме, и, вероятно, выяснится также, что не о чем было так уж беспокоиться, но до того времени я должен был ждать и верить в него, и быть готовым оказаться рядом и поддержать, даже если у него не хватит смелости попросить меня об этом. Потому что, в сущности, именно так и поступают друзья. Особенно лучшие.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 20:45 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

– Подумать только... ты их видел? – неожиданно раздался позади меня возбуждённый голос Рэйчел, и я даже слегка вздрогнул от испуга. Обернувшись, я обнаружил её менее чем в шаге от меня с почти жутковатой улыбкой на лице.

– Ты о ком? – спросил я её, озадаченно нахмурившись, и она, не говоря ни слова, лишь кивнула головой в сторону дивана в гостиной Блейна: там были Финн и Лиа, она сидела на его коленях, и они что-то обсуждали так увлечённо, что, казалось, не замечали ничего вокруг. 

– Ах, однако... эти двое нашли общий язык, – пробормотал я удивлённо. – На твоём месте, я бы начал слегка ревновать! – и она засмеялась, качая головой.

– Уже даже не припомню, когда в последний раз видела мою дочь настолько спокойной с кем-нибудь. И это не только сейчас, Курт... это так с тех пор, как он стал чаще приходить к нам в дом, и иногда, если его нет, она сама отправляется на его поиски, – ответила она, продолжая смотреть в их сторону.

– Ну, дорогая... ты лучше меня знаешь, чего не хватает этой девочке... и знаешь также, что, скорее всего, это что-то она нашла в этом неуклюжем гиганте, который сейчас сидит с ней, – сказал я с улыбкой.

– Знаю. Того, чего не хватает ей... не хватает и мне, Курт, уж поверь! – улыбнулась она смущённо, и я решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы усугубить её смущение.

– Кстати... как насчёт той маленькой проверки, которую ты должна была провести с Финном? – спросил я ехидно. Она, разумеется, немедленно залилась краской и пребольно стукнула меня по руке.

– По-твоему, это подходящее место для подобных вопросов? – прошептала она, оглянувшись вокруг, и я прыснул со смеху.

– Смелее, Берри... просто "да" или "нет", – она бросила на меня испепеляющий взгляд, но, в конце концов, после долгого вздоха...

– Д-да...

– Как, прости?

– Я сказала "да"... не заставляй меня кричать! – рявкнула она с уже практически полыхающими щеками. Я вскинул брови, приятно поражённый.

– Ммм... давно пора было... итак, каков вердикт? – поддел я её. Она фыркнула, а затем прикусила губу и бросила быстрый взгляд на Финна.

– Все эти твои теории ничего не стоят, Хаммел, – ответила она с довольной искренней улыбкой на губах, – рост тут ни при чём! – и показав мне язык, она удалилась к своей дочери и своему официальному парню. К своей семье.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 21:56 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Поддавшись просьбам практически всех наших друзей, в конце концов, я взял в руки гитару и принялся развлекать компанию песнями. И всё время, пока пел, я смотрел в сторону Курта, который смотрел на меня в ответ и улыбался мне, заставляя моё сердце биться быстрее. Было приятно знать, что, если бы я только захотел, я мог в любой момент подняться и поцеловать его прямо там, перед всеми, просто ради удовольствия. И никто в этой квартире ничего бы не возразил, не только потому, что мы не были единственной гомосексуальной парой там внутри, но и потому, что большинство из них болели за нас.

Вдруг, как раз в момент, когда закончилась очередная песня и все аплодировали с энтузиазмом, раздался звонок в дверь, так что я поставил гитару на её место в углу и пошёл открывать. На пороге, почти как в заправском дежа-вю, я обнаружил Арти Абрамса в его инвалидной коляске, его квадратных очках и кардигане сомнительного эстетического вкуса.

– О... привет! – поздоровался я, не скрывая удивления.

– Привет... извини, если беспокою в такой час... позволишь? – и он указал внутрь квартиры, как в первый раз. Я шагнул в сторону, давая ему пройти, и он вошел проворно управляясь с колёсами. В моей гостиной повисла тишина: большинство присутствующих знали Арти, и следовательно, знали, каким грубым он был, поэтому многие из них не постеснялись продемонстрировать, насколько они не в восторге от его компании.

– Зачем ты явился, Абрамс? Может, тебя побеспокоил шум? – с вызовом спросила Рэйчел, вскакивая на ноги и подходя ближе. Арти остановился в центре гостиной, внимательно оглядывая всех, особенно соседей.

– На самом деле... мне нужно поговорить с вами, – заявил он, как всегда, складывая руки на коленях. Я быстро посмотрел на Курта, встречаясь с его пристальным взглядом. Я понятия не имел, что собирался сказать Арти, ни тем более, почему соизволил подняться снова ко мне, зная, что встретил бы здесь всех этих людей – всех тех, кого он так подло и несправедливо унизил не так уж давно. Несмотря на то, что теперь я работал на него, я вовсе не забыл, на что он был способен.

– А если мы не желаем тебя слушать? – спросил Уилл, отходит от жены и вставая рядом с Рэйчел, которую такая поддержка заметно подбодрила.

– У вас есть на это веские причины, – признал Абрамс, поднимая глаза на Курта, а затем на Тину, – но я бы хотел, чтобы вы уделили мне всего несколько минут вашего времени, чтобы... попытаться объясниться. Затем можете решать, что делать... послать ли меня к чёрту или, пригласить остаться... праздновать с вами, – и он бросил быстрый взгляд на меня. Рэйчел скрестила руки на груди в ожидании, но, к счастью, ничего не сказала. Ну, по крайней мере, ему дали шанс... теперь дело было за Арти, как расположить их к себе наилучшим образом.

– Я... я думаю, то, что произошло в последний раз, когда мы виделись, не имеет оправданий. Я повёл себя с вами отвратительно, безо всякой на то причины, и более того, оглядываясь назад, я сам не понимаю, откуда взялась вся та ненависть и злость... Всё, что я сказал тогда, я не... на самом деле, я этого не думал... просто накопившиеся раздражение и напряжение навалились на меня в последнее время, и я выплеснул их на вас, потому что вы были такими радостными и спокойными. В тот момент мне казалось, это единственное, что я могу сделать, чтобы... почувствовать себя лучше. Теперь, по прошествии времени, я понимаю, что повёл себя глупо, совершенно по-детски, – он безутешно покачал головой и тяжко вздохнул. Я воспользовался паузой, чтобы поднять глаза и проверить реакцию других. Курт смотрел на него довольно спокойно, ничего агрессивного; выражение Тины, стоявшей рядом с ним, казалось даже сочувствующим; Уилл уже не выглядел столь враждебно, а в его глазах появилось даже нечто похожее на понимание; Финн – который, вероятнее всего, ничегошеньки не понимал в происходящем — хранил обычное наивно-блаженное выражение; единственным, кто по-прежнему оставался на стрёме, была Рэйчел, которая продолжала пристально его разглядывать, возможно, в ожидании подвоха.

– Поэтому я хотел бы смиренно попросить прощения у каждого из вас за те ужасные вещи, которые я сказал, и надеюсь, что, если вы мне дадите такую возможность, в будущем я смогу найти лучший способ замолить грехи! – В конце концов, как бы скверно он ни поступил в последний раз, у него хватило хотя бы мужества, чтобы встретиться со всеми нами лицом к лицу и извиниться публично, ещё и перед людьми, которые вовсе его не знали. Он не был дурным человеком, по сути. И кроме меня это заметил кое-кто ещё, тот, чьего вмешательства уж точно никто не ожидал: маленькая Лиа выбралась из объятий Финна и, побежав к нему, встала напротив лицом к Арти, который приподнял бровь, удивлённый таким откровенным разглядыванием. Прежде чем Рэйчел успела хотя бы осознать, что происходит и попытаться остановить её, малышка заговорила:

– Почему ты катаешься на этом стуле? – спросил она с невинностью ребёнка четырех лет. Каждый из присутствующих затаил дыхание. Но никто совершенно точно не ожидал реакции, которую вызвал этот вопрос у Арти: он слегка наклонился к девочке и сказал ей:

– Это из-за несчастного случая, который произошёл со мной несколько лет назад. Я был за рулём, потерял управление и вылетел с дороги. Если бы я был пристёгнут, этого бы не случилось... – объяснил он спокойно, и только тогда я понял, что на самом деле никогда даже не задался вопросом, что с ним случилось, чтобы довести его до этого состояния. Только благодаря Лии и её невинному любопытству мы все узнали об этом.

– Моя мама говорит, что всегда нужно пристёгиваться, когда едешь в машине... не пользоваться телефоном и не подсаживать незнакомцев, правда, мама? – и девочка повернулась к матери, которая уже дымилась от смущения, и та выдавила:

– Конечно, дорогая!

– Твоя мама совершенно права... особенно насчёт незнакомцев. Нужно всегда оставаться начеку! – подтвердил он с убеждённостью, кивая. Девочка ещё немного поизучала его, поднеся пальчик ко рту, и наконец, после тщательного анализа, приблизилась и коснулась его ноги рукой.

– Можно мне прокатиться с тобой? – спросила она едва слышно, чуть краснея. Рэйчел рванулась было вперед, чтобы схватить дочь и, возможно, отчитать за такое неуважительное поведение, но Арти оказался быстрее: он улыбнулся – открытой улыбкой, каких я у него ещё не видел, и которая делала его, без сомнения, более человечным – и похлопал рукой по ноге, в приглашающем жесте. Девочка не заставила повторять дважды, она просияла лучезарной улыбкой, вскарабкалась ему на колени и завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Куда прикажете доставить Вас, мисс? – спросил её, Арти, взявшись за колёса. Она приосанилась, принимая игру, и указала на стол с едой:

– Я хочу бутерброд, пожалуйста! – и он двинулся в направлении стола, под нашими удивлёнными, весёлыми взглядами. Лиа, похоже, получила огромное удовольствие от поездки, потому что в конце путешествия нарушила свои привычные границы, чтобы чмокнуть Арти в щёку, прежде чем убежать и спрятаться за ногами Финна. Так значит, Арти Абрамс, угрюмый парень в инвалидной коляске, умел быть ироничным и терпеливым с девочкой четырех лет. Мир никогда не перестанет удивлять меня.

Он снова сложил руки на коленях в ожидании нашего суда. В конце концов, всё ещё красная от смущения, но уже куда более спокойная, именно Рэйчел подошла к нему, протягивая стакан кока-колы, в знак перемирия, который он принял, с ещё одной улыбкой, удивительно открытой и дружелюбной.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 21:15 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

После импровизированного примирения Арти Абрамса со всеми, особенно с Рэйчел, произошло ещё нечто странное и неожиданное: снова раздался звонок в дверь, и Блейн опять отправился открывать. И на этот раз за дверью стоял элегантно одетый мужчина с будто бы замороженными чертами, прижимавший бутылку марочного шампанского к груди.

– Мистер Чэнг! Какими судьбами? – поспешил я на помощь Блейну, который в замешательстве разглядывал совершенно незнакомого ему человека на пороге своей квартиры.

– Извините за вторжение, мистер Хаммел... мисс Лопес сегодня в агентстве сказала мне, что этим вечером Вы собираетесь отпраздновать свой успех, и я решил позволить себе передать Вам мои личные поздравления и пожелания будущего, полного успехов! – воскликнул он с дружелюбной улыбкой на лице и указывая на бутылку. – Это для Вас! – и он протянул её мне. Я принял бутылку, в полном шоке, задаваясь вопросом, сколько, интересно, он потратил на такое шампанское и ради какого невероятного события можно откупорить её без зазрения совести. К счастью, Блейн вывел меня из ступора, деликатно прокашлявшись, чтобы я вспомнил, наконец, о хороших манерах. 

– Ох... ох... спасибо огромное, я... я не знаю, что сказать! – признался я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом и жутко краснея. – Но... прошу... то есть... проходите, в смысле, присоединяйтесь к нам. Позвольте хотя бы предложить Вам что-нибудь выпить, чтобы отблагодарить за такое внимание! – и я шагнул в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти. Он, как всегда, крайне невозмутимый и собранный, кивнул, приветствуя Блейна и переступил через порог. Я проводил его к столу, чтобы наполнить стакан — чем можно было угостить человека, у которого есть всё и который не моргнув преподносит бывшему сотруднику бутылку шампанского стоимостью в нескольких тысяч долларов? – и, проходя через гостиную, он поздоровался как с Сантаной, так и с Сэмом. Дрожащей рукой я протянул ему стакан апельсинового сока, всё ещё прижимая к груди, как полный идиот, мою драгоценную бутылку, пока Блейн, как-то очень незаметно подошедший сбоку, вынул её крайне аккуратно из моей хватки, под предлогом необходимости поставить её в прохладное место.

– Очень милая у Вас квартира, мистер Хаммел! – воскликнул новый гость, обводя широким жестом помещение.

– Ох... нет... это не мой дом. Я живу напротив, на этой же лестничной площадке. Это квартира моего парня! – объяснил я, краснея, и бросая взгляд полный отчаяния сперва на Сантану — которая посмеивалась за моими плечами — а затем на Блейна, в надежде, что один из двоих придёт мне на помощь. Но, в конце концов, сам мистер Чэнг выручил меня.

– Что скажешь, если мы перейдём на ты, Курт? Знаю, что так не кажется, но я не настолько уж и старше тебя, – предложил он, усмехнувшись.

_О, Боже, обращаться на ты к бывшему начальнику... вот дерьмо..._

– Конечно, это было бы честью для меня... мистер Чэ...

– Майкл... на самом деле.. лучше, зови меня Майк! – уточнил он с улыбкой, что придавало ему значительно более раскрепощённый вид, чем обычный, к которому я привык за годы сотрудничества.

– Майк! – повторил я, пытаясь свыкнуться с эти и хоть немного снять нервное напряжение. Теперь мы могли считать себя друзьями, так? Он мне даже сказал, что мы почти ровесники, следовательно, мне нечего так беспокоиться рядом с ним. Он тем временем выпил немного своего апельсинового сока, не сетуя ни на качество, ни, тем более, на то, что я ему подал напиток в чёртовом пластиковом стаканчике – проклятье, Курт, по крайней мере, стеклянный стакан можно было найти, нет? – и в конце концов он снова улыбнулся.

– Должен выразить тебе мои самые искренние комплименты, Курт. Вчера после показа, у меня не было возможности подойти к тебе из-за общего бедлама, но... я думаю, ты проделал работу, мягко говоря, великолепную. Твои модели были, без сомнения, лучшими из всех, и Сью это поняла... за последние десять лет, в течение которых я имел возможность работать с ней, я никогда не слышал, чтобы она так кого-то нахваливала и, главное... никогда, повторяю, никогда, не брала в штат новых дизайнеров. Те, кто работает на неё – и их действительно очень мало и каждый из них уникален в своём роде – они начали бизнес вместе с ней, так что... думаю, что твой случай редчайшее исключение, Курт... невероятный талант, который заслуживает получить возможность расти и развиваться. Ты на многое способен... я не ошибся на твой счет, когда мы познакомились... жаль только, что мне не удалось ничего сделать, чтобы сохранить твоё место, – произнёс он под конец извиняющимся тоном. Эти слова напомнили мне о Дэвиде и о том как я потерял работу по его вине.

– Да уж... бывает опасно впускать в свою жизнь не тех людей, – проговорил я с горькой усмешкой. Майк нахмурился.

– Как, прости?

– Ну, в смысле... я в курсе, что мой бывший парень, Дэвид Карофски, рекомендовал меня Ва... тебе пять лет назад, и что потом, когда мы расстались, он попросил меня уволить. Я всё это знаю, к сожалению, – пробормотал я, пожав плечами. Мысли об этом не причиняли больше боли, и, возможно, я даже должен был поблагодарить Дэвида: ведь, если бы не он, я бы никогда не принял участия в конкурсе Сильвестр и никогда бы не получили место в столь престижном агентстве. Иногда и плохое может принести хорошие плоды.

– Карофски? Честно говоря, понятия не имею, кто это такой... и поверь мне никогда не требовались ничьи рекомендации, чтобы взять тебя на работу... твоего таланта было вполне достаточно, чтобы я решил оставить тебя после стажировки. Что касается увольнения... как я уже объяснял, это было из-за серьёзных экономических потерь... только вчера мне пришлось вдвое сократить штат сотрудников пресс-бюро, а также сотрудников по связям с общественностью. Мы переживаем критический момент, но я надеюсь, что агентство сможет восстановиться в ближайшее время и снова блистать, как когда-то, – сказал он ровным голосом. У меня и на мгновение не возникло сомнений в правдивости его слов. Блять... Дэвид не имел никакого отношения ни к моему найму, ни, тем более, к увольнению. Дело действительно было у сокращении штата сотрудников агентства Чэнга, и его сожаление в тот день, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали в его кабинете было искренним. А этот ублюдок Дэвид всё выдумал... вероятно, он уже знал о грядущих увольнениях, а также о том, что я стану одним из первых, и не погнушался использовать это в своих грязных целях. На само же деле, у него не было никакой власти на Чэнгом, а теперь и надо мной. Жаль только, что я не могу ткнуть его носом в мой успех!.

_Чтоб тебе пусто было, Дэвид Карофски..._

В тот момент, вздохнув, наконец, с облегчением, я встретил заинтересованный взгляд карих глаз, которые внимательно изучали нас, но уже в следующее мгновение метнулись в сторону. С улыбкой, я подумал, что, удачей нужно делиться, и...

– Извини... я бы хотел познакомить тебя кое с кем, – сказал я ему, и даже не ожидаясь ответа, направился к Тине, скромно притулившейся у стены, и протянул ей руку.

– Пойдём? 

– Ку-куда?

– Я бы хотел представить тебе одного человека!

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 22:01 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Вечеринка проходила наилучшим образом; пара неожиданных гостей в результате оказались весьма приятными открытиями — Арти мирно болтал с Себастианом и Уиллом на террасе, и Лиа снова удобно устроилась у него на коленях, а бывший босс Курта беседовал на диване с бедной Тиной, у которой на лице было написано желание слиться с обивкой от смущения – и всем, казалось, было комфортно и весело.

– Знаешь... думаю, я мог бы влюбиться! – вздохнул Пак, подойдя ко мне.

– В кого?

– В неё! – и он указал кивком головы на Куинн, сидевшую рядом с Рэйчел и Эммой умиротворённо посмеиваясь и рассеянно поглаживая живот.

– С ума сойти... суровый Ноа Пакерман в роли героя-любовника! Похоже, предсказания Майя были правдивы... в этом году наступит конец света! – воскликнул я, в глубине души ликуя от мыли, что, даже такой угрюмый ворчун как он, нашёл кого-то, кто делал его счастливым.

– Не играй с огнём, мальчишка... и помни, что, несмотря на твой контракт со студией Абрамса, ты всё ещё мой подчинённый... – предупредил он, ткнув меня пальцем в грудь. Я поднял обе руки в знак капитуляции, и он, пригрозив мне для верности кулаком, вернулся на своё место рядом с Куинн, которая встретила его милой безмятежной улыбкой.

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 22:03 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

Несмотря на присутствие множества друзей, пришедших эти вечером ради меня и Блейна, я отчётливо ощущал нехватку одного человека. Поэтому, воспользовавшись моментом затишья, я уединился в углу террасы с телефоном в руках, и позвонил этому самому человеку, особенному и очень важному для меня.

– Эй, Курт... я как раз собиралась позвонить тебе, ты опередил меня на секунды! – раздался весёлый голос моей подруги на другом конце линии.

– Это потому, что мы с тобой два сиамских близнеца, разделённых при рождении, Мерседес! Надеюсь, я тебя не потревожил... который час у тебя, в Финиксе? – спросил я.

– Ммм... примерно шесть тридцать вечера... не знаю.. в любом случае, я только что вышла с репетиции и сейчас спускаюсь в метро, чтобы добраться домой, – объяснила она, и по шуму, который долетал до меня, было ясно, что вокруг неё толпа народа.

 

– Как твои дела? Празднование в самом разгаре? – полюбопытствовала она.

– Точно... и, Мерс... только тебя не хватает! – жалобно произнёс я, непроизвольно сжимая телефон в руке. Она расстроено вздохнула.

– Знаю, хороший мой, знаю... ты не представляешь, как мне плохо от того, что я не могу быть сейчас там вместе с вами и праздновать твой великий успех! Но я заслужу прощения... как только вернусь в Нью-Йорк, мы выделим целый день только для нас двоих. У меня сложилось впечатление, что твой новый парень не будет таким диким собственником, как тот бизон, Дэвид! – пошутила она, и мы вместе рассмеялись.

– Это уж точно... на этот счёт можно быть спокойным... он совершенно другой! – заверил я, бросив взгляд в сторону Блейна, который разговаривал с Паком у стола с напитками.

– Мне уже нравится этот твой Блейн, несмотря на то, что я видела его практически только два раза, и то мимоходом! Но, думаю, у меня будет возможность узнать его лучше, при следующей встрече!

– Без тени сомнения, – подтвердил я, по-прежнему улыбаясь раскинувшейся передо мной панораме ночного Нью-Йорка.

– Кстати... как там себя ведёт... сам знаешь, кто? - спросила она, на тональность ниже. Не было, естественно, нужды уточнять, о ком шла речь: я инстинктивно обернулся к угол террасы, где Сэм болтал с Арти Абрамсом. И улыбнулся.

– Он смирный как агнец и верный как овчарка. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, подружка! – отчитался я ее, и она протяжно вздохнула.

– Вот и славно. Кажется странным, но я начинаю скучать. К счастью, осталось недолго, – пробормотала она. Однако... то, что начиналось как лёгкий флирт, похоже, перерастало в нечто большее.

_Так держать, Мередес..._

– Стисни зубы, ещё немного... и он будет в твоём полном распоряжении!

– Жду не дождусь! Извини, малыш, но мне пора, подошёл мой поезд. Созвонимся завтра, чтобы поподробнее поговорить о твоей новой работе... и особенно о Блейне. Ты же понимаешь, что я хочу знать всё в подробностях, так что, готовься! – предупредила она.

_Вторая Рэйчел..._

– Будет сделано... доброй ночи, Мерседес... до завтра! – попрощался я с ней, с улыбкой на губах.

– И тебе, Курт... и знай, ты всегда в моём сердце, всегда!

_Ты тоже, Мерседес... ты тоже..._

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 21:13 (ПЯТНИЦА)**

– Итак... теперь, когда ты у нас знаменитость... оставишь паб? – спросила Бриттани, обнимая меня за плечи и покачивая своим фирменным хвостом. В этот самый момент, будто нарочно, мимо нас проходил Пак, который, естественно, всё услышал.

– Уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь найти какую-нибудь причину, чтобы вышвырнуть его из моего заведения... может, на этот раз мне повезёт! – буркнул он, взял пару стаканов сока, а затем вернулся к своей Куинн. Мы с Бриттани переглянулись.

– По-твоему, он это серьёзно? – спросил я её неуверенно.

– Ну, не знаю... было похоже на правду. Хотя, я более чем уверена, что он предпочёл бы продать свой ирокез, чем отказаться от тебя! – и она склонила голову набок, скривив лицо в забавной гримасе. Бриттани иногда становилась удивительно, практически по-детски, доверчивой и ласковой с людьми, к которым была привязана – мужчины или женщины, неважно. И всё же, она никогда не была инфантильной: то, что ей пришлось рано начать работать, чтобы оплачивать свою учёбу, и помогать семье, закалило её и сделало более зрелой, чем многие ровесники. И я искренне гордился дружбой этой девушки.  
Что меня особенно радовало, так это их отношения с Сантаной: они выглядели такими спокойными и идеально дополняющими друг друга, что буквально излучали счастье, передававшееся окружающим.  
– Надеюсь, ты права, Бритт... очень надеюсь!

**НЬЮ-ЙОРК . 04 МАЯ 2012. 00:45 (СУББОТА)**

Мы лежали, спокойно развалившись в постели Блейна, после того как занялись любовью, и я полностью погрузился в увлекательнейшее занятие – пропускать его кудряшки сквозь пальцы, что, как обнаружилось, действовало весьма расслабляюще на меня и, казалось, на него тоже. В этот момент его телефон чирикнул на тумбочке, освещая почти всю комнату.

– Не поздновато, для сообщений? – поддел я его. Он усмехнулся и протянул руку, чтобы достать телефон.

– Учитывая который час... это или Себастиан, который опять облажался и нуждается в утешении... –- начал он, включая абажур на тумбочке.

– Или?

– Или... – я услышал звук, сопровождавший разблокировку экрана телефона, – или это Купер! – и он передал телефон мне, по-прежнему, с улыбкой. Я взял его в замешательстве и прочитал сообщение, что его брат прислал:

«Показ должен был состояться сегодня, правда? Надеюсь, я не ошибся и на этот раз. Передай Курту моё «ни пуха, ни пера» и напомни, что его деверь )болеет за него. ;) Обнимаю вас обоих. P. S. Когда я смогу зайти в магазин дисков и заказать твой первый сингл, Шустрик?»

Я невольно расплылся в широченной улыбке, не только потому, что Купер умудрился опоздать с этим сообщением почти на два дня, но главным образом, потому что он написал, что... мой деверь болеет за меня. Мой деверь.

– У меня уже вышли силы, чтобы злиться на него. Боюсь, он никогда не научится пунктуальности и не разберётся в часовых поясах! – произнёс он с шутливым отчаянием, взглянув на цифровое табло будильника, который показывал уже почти час ночи.

– Ну и ладно... я всё равно оценил жест, как и в день моего рождения. И потом... ты видел? Он с нетерпением ожидает свой первый сингл... твой брат болеет и за тебя тоже! – заметил я, возвращая ему телефон.

– Ммм... пожалуй, Купер всегда был моим первым фаном. И, возможно... также и единственным, – усмехнулся он. 

– Эй... ну, спасибо тебе, Андерсон. Может, заметишь и меня в толпе поклонников? – напомнил я, с притворной обидой ткнув кулаком его в плечо.

Он в ответ почти молниеносным движением перевернул меня на спину, а сам забрался сверху, упираясь руками по бокам от моего лица. 

_Ох... господь милосердный..._

– Как я мог забыть о тебе... ты всегда на первом месте в каждом из моих списков, – прошептал он, глядя так, как если бы весь его мир был сконцентрирован во мне. Я притянул его обеими руками за шею и оставил на губах лёгкий поцелуй.

– Так уж и в каждом? – переспросил я шёпотом.

– Ммм... без исключения! – подтвердил он, вновь соединяя наши губы. 

_Я никогда не смогу насытиться тобой..._

– Знаешь, чего мне сейчас не хватает для полного счастья? – спросил я несколько минут спустя, когда мы прервались по причине острого кислородного голодания, и он прислонился лбом к моему, прерывисто дыша.

– Чего? – спросил он с любопытством.

– Мне хотелось бы, чтобы... мой отец мог с тобой познакомиться, – пробормотал я, рассеянно перебирая волосы у него на затылке. – Я уверен, что ты бы ему понравился... очень! – добавил я задумчиво с улыбкой, пытаясь представить себе гипотетическую встречу моего отца с Блейном: несомненно, были бы моменты неловкости вначале, но потом, может, за просмотром футбольного матча, они наверняка понравились бы друг другу. Я был в этом твёрдо убеждён. Мой отец всегда был человеком простым в общении и добродушным, и Блейн стал бы для него идеальным парнем для его обожаемого сына. В конце концов, Блейн, казалось – даже без «казалось» – обладал всеми качествами, которые отец всегда советовал искать в мужчине – или женщине, в те дни, когда он ещё не знал наверняка, что я гей. И поэтому я был уверен – если бы им довелось познакомиться, он понял бы, какой замечательный человек Блейн Андерсон, и хитро улыбнулся бы мне из-под козырька своей любимой бейсболки, и сказал бы что-нибудь вроде «Отличный выбор, молодой человек!»

_Жаль, что этому не бывать, папа..._

В комнате повисло странное молчание, так что на мгновение я подумал, что Блейн задремал, хотя его дыхание было слишком неровным для спящего.

– Блейн?

– Могу я увидеть его? – спросил он неожиданно, заставая меня врасплох.

– Кого?

– Твоего отца... у тебя ведь есть его фото? – уточнил он почти шёпотом. Он хотел... увидеть моего отца? Зачем? Что он собирался делать?

Ничего не говоря, я перегнулся через край кровати и вытащил бумажник из кармана джинсов. Я открыл его и достал небольшую фотографию, сильно потрёпанную по краям, на которой мой папа улыбался от гордости за своего сына, только что получившего известие о зачислении в NYADA. Это была последняя фотография, сделанная до его смерти... до того, как вся моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову: простая искренняя улыбка, заключавшая в себе всю сущность моего отца. Я передал фото Блейну, и он взял её с крайней деликатностью, чуть ли не благоговением, и положил на подушку перед собой, перевернувшись на живот. Он разглядывал её долго, мне показалось, почти бесконечно, склонив голову сначала на один бок, потом с другой, провёл пальцем по нижнему краю, а затем даже расправил небольшой загиб. Наконец, когда это молчаливое ожидание затянулось, он заговорил:

– Мистер Хаммел... позвольте мне представиться официально. Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон, и я... безумно и безоговорочно влюблён в Вашего сына. Я люблю его бесконечно, больше собственной жизни, и готов на всё, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Я знаю, как важны Вы в жизни Курта, и поэтому обращаюсь к Вам со всей прямотой, почти как если бы говорил со своим отцом. Мне хотелось бы иметь Ваше позволение любить Вашего сына... вечно, заботиться о нём, баловать и оберегать и делать всё, что Вы сами теперь не в состоянии сделать. Я не собираюсь заменить Вас, ни в коем случае... просто, позвольте мне быть ему другом, товарищем, наперсником, братом, поддержкой и опорой и... Вы же и сами понимаете, и возлюбленным... и я обещаю, что никогда не разочарую Вас, но, прежде всего я постараюсь никогда не разочаровать его. Даю Вам слово, мистер Хаммел, – заключил он с искренней и ничуть не натянутой улыбкой. А я... разумеется, к концу его речи слёзы из моих глаз лились даже не рекой – водопадом, потому что... чёрт подери!.. Блейн действительно сделал это, он на полном серьёзе представился моему отцу в самых лучших традициях, и его слова... Боже... каковы были мои шансы на выживание рядом с таким как он? Если коротенькая речь перед фотографией производила на меня подобный эффект... долго мне было не протянуть. 

Я прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь приглушить неизбежные всхлипывания, а он взял фотографию и с прежней аккуратностью положил на тумбочку. Затем, развернувшись ко мне с одной из своих невинных и прекрасных улыбок, застенчиво поинтересовался:

– Как считаешь, я его убедил? – Я рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.

– Ты убедил меня... это главное! – пробормотал я в ответ.

– Я люблю тебя, Курт... очень... – поцелуй, – ...очень... – ещё один поцелуй, – ...больше всех... – и новый поцелуй, – ...на свете!

– Я тоже люблю тебя... и до тех пор, пока это будет длиться... я буду совершенно... полностью счастлив. 

И, возможно, с самого начала, с того самого момента, когда наши взгляды встретились впервые, всему этому суждено было случиться. И наверное, нужны были те недопонимания и препятствия, которые, вместо того чтобы разделить нас, лишь укрепили нашу связь. Может, дело было в судьбе или случайности, или сочетание счастливых и удачных совпадений. А может, не стоит искать объяснений, потому что бессмысленно пытаться понять любовь... её нужно просто хранить, и всё.

Наверное, моя жизнь никогда не была бы той же, если бы однажды, а именно, 15 марта, Блейн не переехал в дом 2113 по Lower East Side, и не поселился менее чем в трёх метрах от меня; а может быть, ничего не изменилось бы, потому что мы двое нашли бы друг друга в любом случае, даже среди десятков миллионов человек, в толпе этого шумного города. Наши глаза встретились бы, и Блейн вошёл бы в мою жизнь, переворачивая её вверх дном и устанавливая в ней новый порядок, а я, в свой черёд изменил бы немного его, и вместе мы начали бы новую главу жизни, полной любви. Я надеялся всем сердцем, что этот наш личный мир останется нетронутым и прекрасным, и расстояние между нами будет не больше трёх метров, разделяющих наши квартиры. 

Всего лишь... лестничная площадка.


End file.
